


Empire

by Virus138



Series: Hyndestane Kings Never Die [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Assassins & Hitmen, Bandits & Outlaws, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Candles, Dominance, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Edging, Fantasy, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Forced kisses, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Play, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love/Hate, M/M, Mates, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Nightmares, Omega Verse, Pining, Pirates, Porn With Plot, Protectiveness, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Dancing, Smut, War, Wax Play, Wedding Night, Weddings, all the sex, getting pretty close tho!, still not Game of Thrones, wrists pinned to walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 158,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virus138/pseuds/Virus138
Summary: After eleven long years, King Regent Kaen can finally hand over the throne to his eighteen year old nephew, and rightful heir to the throne, who...seems to be more interested in running around with his Captain of the Guard than actually ruling.His cousin is married off to the ruler of a distant, bloody land, but little does she know that rather than joining a court, she will be joining a rebel group. And her twin brother seemed to have caught the eye of the King of a cold, unforgiving country, that has invaded Kainan. Cedric is cruel to everyone, ruthless in all he does...except for when it comes to the young prince. His other sister uses her brain and escapes, straight onto a Pirate ship, led by explosive, fiery Cassia.Over the seas Princess Lin finds herself dethroned, her family scattered and herself seeking the help of cocky rebel Dreux, who has a cool spear and no idea how to deal with a princess.And in the mountains young soon-to-be Bandit King and an Omega, bumps into a wild, mute boy - who also happens to be his mate, and has no idea what 'personal space' means.CAN BE READ AS A STAND ALONE





	1. PART I: The Wild Things

**Author's Note:**

> YO YO YOU MY GS  
> Regardless if you read Dynasty (http://archiveofourown.org/works/10199387/chapters/22644593) or nah I WELCOME YOU to the shit show that is about to begin. You know the drill - lots of angst, fluff, smut, wrists pinned to walls, and just overall joy. No, not really, I'll break your hearts.  
> Either way, thanks for coming here to read this ish, please enjoy~
> 
> PS this shit takes place eleven years after the last chapter of Dynasty. If you want to know how old the characters from Dynasty are in it...well, do the math ;)

Merin Santi, protégé of the Bandit King and fastest runner in the caves, shot through the forest like an arrow. His slightly wavy, silver hair that marked him as an Omega streaked behind him as he skilfully jumped over fallen logs and branches of the forest at the foot of the Moher Mountains. At this point he wasn’t even driven by the prospect of victory, but rather by the knowledge that once he got to the rendezvous point, he could douse himself in the cold water of the stream. But, of course, he would win, too. If he didn’t, his father would kick his ass, and the Bandit King…well, he would kick his ass, too. And he really didn’t feel like listening to Arleen’s boasts for the rest of the week.

The trees provided a sort of protection from the scorching sun, and Merin sped up. It would be really embarrassing if he lost to Arleen again – he was twenty two, and she was only sixteen, although they looked the same age thanks to Merin’s small build. He exhaled, and poured all his energy into his limbs as he saw the clearing. He shot from the trees at the same time as Arleen. She didn’t even spare him a glance. While he was shorter and lighter on his feet, her legs were miles longer. But Merin was determined, and Arleen had the easy-going vibe of someone who won too many times to feel endangered. Her mistake.

Merin suddenly changed course. The finish line was the river, and he was getting in here before his rival. He’d practically lived in these forests since he was five years old, and he knew every nook, cranny and hole – and he knew rocks, so now he ran confidently towards the huge boulder at the edge of the river, stepping up on it and jumping off, straight into the water. The splash he created was heard a few seconds before the harsh gritting of Arleen’s feet as she stopped at the water’s edge. Merin remained under-water for a few seconds, soaking in the cool relief that the water provided, before jumping out of the river like a rocket, fists raised in victory. He whooped, ‘’I win!’’

Arleen didn’t seem bothered, ‘’that makes one victory for you and…’’ she pretended to think about it, running a hand through her sweaty, short light brown hair, ‘’about eighteen for me.’’

Merin made a vulgar gesture in her direction, still laughing, as his sworn brother and sworn sister ran into the clearing, panting hard. Auburn haired Mace leaned his hands on his knees and bent over, catching his breath. He looked up at Merin and Arleen, squinting in the sun, ‘’I don’t know why I bother,’’ he said, defeated. Cyra Wolfhart just shook her head, plopped her butt on the rocky bank of the river and dumped herself backwards, her chest rising with each laboured breath.

‘’I won,’’ Merin repeated, proud of himself.

‘’I’d fist bump you,’’ Mace said between pants, ‘’but you’re too far away.’’

Merin kicked the water, in high spirits, ‘’come in!’’

‘’If I go in there,’’ Cyra pointed a brown finger at the river, ‘’I’m gonna drown. A sec, please.’’

Finally breathing properly, Arleen waded into the water and extended her fist. Merin bumped it. For all their rivalry, they were close as siblings, ‘’good run.’’

‘’You, too,’’ Merin said cheekily. He tossed off his soaked, sleeveless dark green tunic onto the banks and dived again. Even though he was a bandit, and bandits famously hated water (probably to do with their millennia-long war with the Pirates) Merin felt at home in the cool waves of the river, the same way he felt inside the caves of the mountain where the bandits lives, and climbing the Moher Mountains to their snowy peaks. He broke the surface again, laughing, stretched, and turned.

Someone was watching him.

And that someone was not Cyra or Mace or Arleen. Merin’s breath caught in his throat and he froze completely, water running down his chest in rivulets as he and the stranger stared at each other. The man seemed to have been running, too, gods know from what. His hair was black as night, tangled and clumped with mud and leaves, his clothes torn… but it was his eyes that captivated him. They were the deepest green Merin had ever seen, and he knew a few people with green eyes. And when those eyes fell on him, Merin felt like he had been punched. He stumbled back and fell flat on his ass in the shallows of the river, unable to take his eyes away from the man but unable to touch the places that hurt, either. And they _hurt_. It was as if his body was being ripped apart and then re-made, but it only lasted a second – he could tell the other man felt it too, because he went pale, and didn’t look all that steady on his feet anymore.

And then warmth surged through him. It wasn’t the scorching hot of the sun, but the gentle, comforting warmth of a lover’s embrace, except Merin didn’t _have_ a lover and it freaked him out. He almost felt the other man’s blood rushing through his veins, filled with adrenaline, his heartbeat panicked and fluttery like Merin’s…

‘’Hey, are you okay?’’ Cyra finally noticed that he had fallen over.

Her voice seemed to break the hold on Merin’s muscles – and the other man’s. The runaway ran at him and in the next instant he was right above Merin, pinning him down in the shallows so that his silver hair fanned out in the water. Merin couldn’t breathe, still, couldn’t take his eyes away from the man. Till the man leaned down and crushed their mouths together in a harsh kiss. That was when Merin kicked him in the gut and shoved him off, in time to see his three friends rush to him and extend their curved bandit blades towards the man, who went very still.

‘’What the hell!?’’ Mace demanded.

‘’Who are you!?’’ Arleen snapped, ‘’what do you want with him?’’ but silence rang out. The man studied her with suspicious eyes and she faltered for a second, unsure.

Merin, still sitting in the river, turned his face slowly to the man, scared that he would jump on him again, but he sat perfectly still under the threat of three very sharp, very dangerous blades. Merin swallowed thickly, ‘’what’s your name?’’ he asked, sure the man would reply to him. But he didn’t; instead, he turned his head to him and pointed to his collarbone.

Cyra figured it out first, ‘’I…don’t think he can speak.’’

Frowning, Merin leaned forward carefully to look at the stranger’s collarbone. Above the ragged collar of his dirty tunic was a tattoo, the kind you could get on any dodgy market if you knew where to look. There were a few black dots, that kind of looked like an archer, connected carefully with black lines. Merin tilted his head, ‘’that’s…the Orion constellation, isn’t it?’’ the man showed the first sign of understanding what they were saying; he nodded. Merin sat back on his heels, ‘’is that your name? Orion?’’ another nod. Merin cleared his throat, ‘’alright…Orion. Why did you…do that, just now?’’ he flinched back when Orion reached for him again. Mace, Arleen and Cyra brought their blades closer to his throat and he dropped his hand.

But Merin had spotted something.

He grabbed Orion’s wrist and yanked up his sleeve, gasping. All the way from his wrist to his shoulder were scars, a white, chaotic criss-cross of lines, like someone had carved them there when they were bored.

They were the exact same scars that ran up Merin’s arms.

His three friends shifted, looking at each other, and Merin stood with purpose. He knew only a few things about where he came from – he wasn’t the real son of the King of the Bandits. He had found him in the forest when he was five years old, and apparently he had told them he came from the Moracay Canyon, a labour camp that was reserved for the worst criminals in Kainan…supposedly. By now, all memories save for a few blurry images had faded. Of course, Merin was curious about where he came from…but he’d never had a lead. Till now. Once he was up, Merin motioned for the man to get up, too, ‘’we’re taking him with us.’’

None of his friends protested.

*~*~*

‘’Who won?’’

As the bandits climbed up to the caves, Merin figured out that he would talk to his parents first before showing them this wild boy. But, just his luck, as soon as they entered the labyrinth of tunnels drilled into the mountains, they bumped into one of his father’s. Sometimes Merin pretended Aris Hyndestane was his real dad, just because they looked similar – they were both Omegas so they had silver hair, and his eyes were grey, which could, under the right light, pass for blue, like Aris’, ‘’um, I did…’’ but he knew Aris wasn’t listening anymore, but staring at the man they had dragged in – he was massive, as big as Bane, the King of Bandits even.

‘’Merin…’’ Aris said slowly, ‘’who is that?’’

Before Merin could answer, Bane strolled out from one of the corridors, munching on a peach, ‘’hey,’’ he said to everyone gathered, throwing an arm over Aris’ shoulders, ‘’what’s with that sour face? I was looking for you.’’

‘’Merin’s brought a friend,’’ Aris said tightly and Bane scanned the crowd of juvenile bandits before noticing one that _wasn’t actually a bandit_.

‘’Oh,’’ Bane said, blinking, and parroted Aris’ previous question, ‘’who is that?’’

Merin glanced at Mace, who was the closest to him, before taking a deep breath, ‘’I…um…think he’s my mate.’’

Bane choked on a piece of peach while Aris’ eyes bulged out, ‘’he’s your _what_!?’’

‘’We saw it,’’ Arleen stepped forward, ‘’they both tensed up like they’d been struck by lightning when they saw each other.’’

‘’Oh…well, then…congratulations?’’ Bane said uncertainly.

‘’ _Congratulations_?’’ Aris repeated, ‘’look at him, Bane! He’s huge. He look like he’s just run away from a siege, and-‘’

He was unable to finish his sentence as Bane swooped down to kiss his lips. Merin cringed, like all children did, seeing their parents display affection, ‘’calm down, Ari. Your princeling side is coming out.’’ He scratched at the light beard covering his jaw, ‘’mates are such a rare thing. We should be happy for him.’’

‘’Yes, because we all know how well Alphas act around their mates,’’ Aris grumbled under his breath and Bane gave him an affectionate look.

Merin knew the story well – it was still told around the table sometimes, much to Aris’ dismay. Aris was a prince. Namely, the fourth prince of Kainan, and it had been one summer day when, aged eighteen, Aris answered the call to protect Queensport from a bandit attack. He kind of failed, considering that Queensport had been burned to the ground. But in the panic, he bumped into Bane Santi, the king of bandits, who acted stupidly, and on instinct, like most bandits tended to when it came to freshly discovered mates and everything else – he kidnapped the prince and brought him back to the caves, where he held him a prisoner for a year. Aris had warmed up to him gradually and eventually a tragedy – the death of Bane’s second in command from the hands of assassins – brought them together. And since then, they had been inseparable.

But Aris still held it against him.

Bane ignored Aris’ remark and looked at Orion, ‘’what’s your name?’’

‘’He doesn’t speak,’’ Merin said quickly, ‘’he’s got the Orion constellation inked on his collarbone, though, so we’re assuming that’s his name.’’

‘’Orion, huh?’’

‘’But I didn’t bring him here because he’s my mate,’’ Merin continued, ‘’I don’t want to be with him, but I think we might need him.’’ He gestured at Orion to roll up his sleeves. His mate did so, hesitantly, and Aris gasped, like Merin had, when he saw his scars.

‘’You think he’s from the Canyon,’’ Aris breathed.

‘’He might be.’’ Merin confirmed and that was all he needed to say.

Bane nodded, ‘’we’ll find a spot for him. I think he will need to take a bath first.’’

And just like that they broke off – Aris and Bane to inform the others of a situation and get a cavern for Orion; Arleen, Mace and Cyra off to the dining cavern to scarf down food and share gossip before the news got around. So Merin dragged Orion to the back of the cavern labyrinth, which was like the veins and arteries of the Eastern Mountain. Once upon a time bandits had occupied all three, but as their numbers dwindled thanks to the ongoing war with the Pirates, the Eastern one ended up being the only one used. Merin made Orion stand in the corner as he filled the hole that had been dug in the last cavern of the mountain. It was a clever mechanism – it brought down snow from the freezing peak of the mountain and brought it in a series of pipes below, near the core of the mountain, where it was melted and heated up, to spurt out of the hole in the wall into the baths. It was a long process, but effective.

Once the bath was filled, Merin tucked the wooden slot against the hole and turned. Only to bump into Orion, who had snuck up behind him. Unbalanced, Merin nearly toppled backwards, but Orion grabbed his wrist. Once he had it, he didn’t let him go, instead pushing him up against the wall and leaning down to capture his lips again. This time Merin was ready. He kicked him away, hard, and glared at him, ‘’you don’t touch me,’’ he snapped, ‘’get it? Unless I explicitly tell you that you can, you aren’t allowed to touch me. Do you understand?’’

Odion studied him for a second, his green eyes unsettling, before he finally nodded, once, ‘’good. I’ll be outside the doors, so wash up.’’

Merin waited outside the baths for more than an hour, but he wasn’t bored. His mind turned the idea of Orion being from the Canyon over and over again. Had he helped Merin escape? He knew he made it across the country by himself, aged only five. Did he have help? It was all so frustrating. Maybe if Orion hadn’t come, he would have let the idea of finding out where he came from go, but now…now everything had changed. Merin sat down on the floor, the mist from the hot water slowly floating out. At one point Mace came by to drop some clean clothes inside, but he knew better than to distract Merin when he was thinking. And, eventually, Orion appeared.  

Gods, he looked different.

His black hair, damp and straight, hung to his neck in glossy strands. Without all the dirt, his face was different too. Orion had a strong nose that somehow didn’t overpower his face and more tiny scars littered on his tan skin. Before, Merin had pinned him at about thirty years old, but now he realised he couldn’t be more than maybe two years older than Merin. He was handsome, Merin realised. Really, really handsome, and familiar looking. He stood and studied Orion, as the man studied him back. He cocked his head to the side, ‘’who the hell are you?’’

*~*~*

Prince Kaen stood in the middle of Celestine’s room, arms crossed. He had officially given up his Regency to the rightful King the day before, and he had naively hoped that his nephew would become mature and responsible straight away. Instead, Cel hadn’t even shown up to his first War Council meeting. Kaen may have started war on Salar, but it was for Celestine, and he would have to finish it. When his father, King Serafin, was found to be mad his uncle took his throne and sent him to Kainan to marry Kaen’s brother, Johan. That had been nearly seventeen years ago…and it had been eleven long years since Serafin went mad one night and murdered Johan, and threw himself off the balcony while six year old Celestine watched. Kaen never wanted to be regent, but as advised by his council he declared war on Salar. Not because he wanted power, but for Serafin.

Those who had known the Mad King remembered him as a gentle soul. In his memory, Kaen would install Celestine, the rightful heir to both Salar and Kainan, on the Salarian throne. His uncle, Talios, was ancient, one hand in Altessa’s, the godly grim reaper’s, already. There was no heir and he was the last Aldane – it was the perfect opportunity to grab the throne from him before some other noble family installed themselves on it. Except it would greatly help if Celestine, the new King, attended these meetings. As expected, Kaen didn’t have to wait long. Soon enough the doors to Cel’s chambers banged open and the eighteen year old culprit ran inside, giggling, Cao in tow. He froze when he saw Kaen, ‘’oh-oh.’’

‘’ _Oh-oh_ is right,’’ Kaen crossed his arms over his chest, ‘’you missed your first War Council meeting.’’

Cel looked away, ‘’that was today?’’ he asked unconvincingly. His bright orange hair was curling at the nape of his neck – they’d probably gone swimming again.

Kaen turned his wrath to Cao, ‘’is this the way a Captain of the Guard behaves?’’

‘’No, sir!’’ Caomhán stood straighter immediately.

‘’You’re doing yourself a disservice,’’ Kaen’s eyes narrowed, ‘’Kay would be turning in his grave.’’

‘’Low blow, uncle!’’ Cel protested as Cao dropped his eyes. He stepped in front of the Captain, even though Caomhán was twice as muscular as he was and at least half a head taller.

‘’I won’t disappoint Kay,’’ Caomhán promised.

After Serafin killed Johan and himself, there had been risings all over the country, the biggest in Queensbane, the capital. Kay, the previous Captain of the Guard, gave his life to quell it. As his protégé, Caomhán took his place, but he was nowhere near ready; Kay left too soon.

‘’I know you won’t,’’ Kaen’s face softened, before he turned to Celestine, ‘’I have been Regent for eleven years, and every day I waited for the day you came of age so that I could finally live a peaceful life away from court, with my husband. But clearly I need to keep an eye on you. Fix up, Celestine. I don’t want to stay here longer than I have to,’’ he marched towards the doors.

‘’Yes, uncle,’’ Cel grumbled bitterly.

Kaen hesitated at the doors, ‘’oh, and by the way. You have another meeting in the evening. Queensport isn’t going to rebuild itself.’’

Cel waited for the doors to slam shut before groaning, ‘’I hate being King,’’ he proclaimed loudly, pulling himself up on the windowsill.

‘’He has a point, you know,’’ Caomhán said, running a hand through his black hair. He ended up making it stick up even more than before, ‘’it’s been far too long since Queensport was a functioning port.’’

‘’It’s not my fault the bandits burnt it down. And I have no idea how uncle Aris can forgive them for it,’’ Cel gestured at Caomhán and the Captain stepped forward, between his legs. They had been together since Cel’s birth, and being around each other was like second nature. They knew each other’s habits, the sound of each other’s footsteps and ways to fill the gaps the other had. Cel begun assembling Cao’s spiky hair as he spoke, making it look purposely-messy instead of hit-by-a-tornado-on-fire messy, ‘’either way, with the war in Salar there’s not enough resources and money to go about rebuilding Queensport faster. And there’s also Adelais – her dowry and transport won’t pay themselves.’’

‘’Ah, Adelais,’’ Caomhán, closed his eyes under Celestine’s gentle touch that he was so accustomed to. Cel often said that having Caomhán around was like having a big cat, ‘’you’re going to miss her, aren’t you?’’

‘’Of course. I think she’s my favourite cousin,’’ Celestine said, his hands stilling, ‘’she’s too kind for Mutzre anyway. Apparently hundreds of years ago they were such a blood-thirsty nation that they were excluded from kingdom politics; and then uncle Kaen had to go and discover it all over again.’’

‘’I heard that the throne isn’t passed down normally,’’ Cao opened his eyes, ‘’but all the royal children have to fight it out, and the winner takes the throne.’’

‘’See what I mean?’’ Cel threw his hands in the air, ‘’and they’re going to send gentle, timid Adela there! Where is the logic?’’

Cao sighed, ‘’which one is she going to marry again?’’

‘’Her name is Chermion. Second princess, if I remember correctly. She’s meant to inherit, because apparently she beat her elder and younger sister for the throne,’’ Celestine shrugged, ‘’I can only imagine what sort of savage she has to be.’’

Caomhán tensed his bicep, which was pretty impressive, ‘’she’s probably more muscular than me!’’

Cel giggled, ‘’no doubt about that.’’

*~*~*

‘’Someone’s stressed…’’

Kaen looked up and smiled at Ilia. They were getting old, and yet to him Ilia would forever be the seventeen year old prince with a bad attitude and a beautiful face that arrived all those years ago to marry him, ‘’Celestine’s not ready.’’

‘’He will be,’’ Ilia always made everything sound so simple. While Kaen had gotten past clean shaving, and now his jaw was covered by a dark gold stubble, Ilia had remained exactly the same – he never grew out his black curly hair, and he always braided a tiny piece behind his ear, that bumped against his cheek when he…well… ‘’maybe you shouldn’t worry about him so much, and instead worry for your own children?’’ he suggested gently.

Kaen sighed deeply, ‘’Adelais.’’

Ilia smiled fondly, brushing a stray piece of dirty blond hair out of Kaen’s eyes, ‘’hey, this isn’t so bad. Now when we are at war with Salar, I’ll gladly send her away. At least Mutzre speaks the same language as Kai and Adela loves travelling; she’s excited to go.’’

‘’Yes, but…’’ Kaen pulled Ilia into his lap. He was still tiny, like he had been when Kaen had first seen him, bundled in layers of clothing and parading around as an Omega. Now he would never exchange his dark hair for the silver one of Omegas that he had craved so much all those years ago, ‘’…Mutzre isn’t exactly the most peaceful of countries. And it’s the one we know the least about. We don’t even have a painting of this Princess Chermion.’’

Ilia leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead, adjusting himself on Kaen’s lap, ‘’you will get wrinkles from all the stressing.’’

‘’And then you won’t love me anymore?’’ Kaen asked with a grin.

‘’That’s right. I only like pretty things,’’ Ilia said, kissing Kaen on the lips, ‘’but all jokes aside, I want to leave. I know it’s selfish, and I love Cel with all my heart but I don’t think I can bear another day at court. And if we stay…’’ he sighed, ‘’we may never leave. Frith can stay here as long as he likes; he can advise Celestine. Gods know that even though he’s a year younger than Cel, he’s much more wiser,’’ he stroked Kaen’s rough cheek, ‘’he gets that after you.’’

‘’And Kleia gets her wild side from you,’’ there was nothing accusatory in Kaen’s voice, ‘’speaking of…we need to arrange a marriage for her, have her settle down before she tarnishes her reputation. Maybe we’ll get someone for Frith too, and Hoel will be sixteen next year-‘’

Ilia silenced him with a kiss, which Kaen immediately deepened. When they broke the kiss, Ilia didn’t pull away, but nuzzled their noses together, ‘’or we leave it for now. They’re just kids, Kaen. You were twenty three when you married me, but I was only seventeen, and we all know how that turned out…’’ he grinned, ‘’I was unbearable.’’

‘’You were pretty and tempting and you had an opinion, and I was a stubborn idiot,’’ Kaen corrected him.

‘’That you were,’’ Ilia kissed his husband once more.

*~*~*

‘’Write as soon as your ship docks in Hida,’’ Ilia said, fixing the light summery cloak around his eldest daughter’s shoulders.

Adelais laughed, ‘’papa, Mutzre is so far away that by the time it reaches you, the wedding will be over!’’

‘’It doesn’t matter. Write anyway.’’

‘’Papa…’’ Adelais’ smile softened, ‘’are you going to cry?’’ she didn’t wait for a response, instead falling into her father. Ilia had always been short and Adelais was leaning more towards growing into Kaen’s height, so they were even. It felt strange – Adelais had been such a small child, in constant need of attention. She had grown into a strong, if slightly timid, and curious girl. As they embraced, Ilia wiped away the tears that threatened to spill.

‘’Be kind, but don’t show weakness,’’ Kaen advised, embracing his daughter, too.

‘’Oh, papa, you’re making it sound like I’m going to live with a pack of wild animals.’’ Adelais laughed.

Kaen stroked her dark brown hair, and her light brown cheek – she had inherited a light shade of brown from her father, like all of Kaen’s and Ilia’s children, ‘’you could be – you never know!’’ Kaen said, but he dropped a kiss on the top of Adela’s head, ‘’I’ll miss you, little one.’’

‘’I will visit,’’ Adelais swore and suddenly she sounded like she would cry, too.

Celestine was next in the line, and they grasped onto each other. He had been born in the summer, and Adelais and Aethelfrith came into the world the following spring, so there were only a few months of difference between them. They had always been together – as children, they had played and made up imaginary friends and climbed trees and swam in rivers; when they’d grown a little, they studied together under the watchful eye of Jhoka, their grandmother’s lady in waiting – Jhoka had taught every Hyndestane child starting from King Johan and his brothers, as well as his only sister, the Queen of Sahr. She had taught their children, too. They’d been together during Celestine’s ‘I hate girls’ phase, and when they had turned fourteen, they had thrown tantrums together, gotten angry easily and were grumpy all the time. And now it was time to say goodbye. Adelais wasn’t naïve – she knew that even if she lived in Asakura, which was the closest country to Kainan, she wouldn’t have visited often. Take Emperor Mihai, for example – one of her uncles. He was the Emperor of Asakura but he rarely came at all. But Mutzre was half-way across the world, past Sahr, and even Moriya, her father’s homeland.

‘’Visit us sometimes,’’ Celestine said. Even though Cao had always been his best friend, Adela had been a close second.

‘’I will. Of course,’’ it was easy to promise things in the heat of the moment.

Cel pulled away to hold the princess at an arm’s length, ‘’I guess we have all finally grown up.’’

Adelais smiled sadly, ‘’so we have, dear cousin.’’ They hugged again, and then Adelais moved to say goodbye to her siblings. As she did so, she reminded herself that she was nearly a grown woman, and grown women did not cry, so she blinked tears from her dark gold eyes – also inherited from Ilia.

Estrid was first and she was already bawling her eyes out. Adela’s younger sister was only nine and Adelais feared that by the time she grew up, she would not remember her oldest sister. But as she picked her up, barely holding her weight, she knew Frith wouldn’t let her forget. He’d put her portraits up in every room at the royal palace if only so Kainan would not forget that he has a twin. Adelais laughed when Estrid refused to let go of her. They were a strange bunch, the lot of them – they didn’t really look like siblings, save for Adelais and Frith. Other than for their light brown skin, and what people called ‘The Hyndestane Nose’ there weren’t many similarities – Kleia had the same dark gold eyes as the twins, and her hair was black, but her features reassembled Kaen’s in a freakishly similar way, and she kept her hair in short waves that fell into her eyes. Hoel looked completely ordinary – he didn’t really look like either of his parents, and his eyes were an ordinary brown. The others often teased him that he wasn’t really their brother. And then there was Estrid, whose brown eyes were so light they looked almost hypnotic paired with her dark skin. Her hair was curly and unruly and Ilia could never get it to stay in a braid.

She loved them all. The realisation hit Adelais so strongly that she had to put Estrid down lest she drop her. She kissed her forehead quickly, ‘’you be good now,’’ she told her, and moved swiftly to her other sister, ‘’you, too, Theokleia.’’

Kleia rolled her eyes and unfolded her arms. She was still at that ‘moody’ stage and Adelais prayed she would grow out of it, ‘’yes, whatever you say. See you, sis,’’ she gave her a brief hug and it almost hurt how little she cared that Adelais was leaving. It made fresh tears gather in her eyes so when she grabbed Hoel and pulled him into a tight hug, the boy looked a little embarrassed.

‘’Don’t start crying now; you were doing so well,’’ he hugged her nonetheless. At fifteen, he was more mature than Kleia, ‘’I’ll visit you. There’s so many of us they won’t miss me.’’

Adelais laughed and pulled back, pinching his cheek, ‘’I’ll miss you, darling. But, yes. Visit me.’’ Hoel beamed at her and finally Adelais moved onto the one goodbye she had been trying to push back – the goodbye with her twin brother, ‘’I don’t think I can do it,’’ Adelais said, unable to give Aethelfrith a last hug. She stared at him, taking in his features, the golden eyes identical to hers, the button nose and darker skin, the long brown hair tied in a ponytail on one side, falling over his shoulder, and the tears spilled over her cheeks.

Frith pulled her into an embrace before anyone could see, ‘’don’t worry; I’ll visit you, too. I’m not the King. It doesn’t matter where I go.’’

‘’Right,’’ Adelais choked out, even though it wasn’t very true.

‘’You will be okay. They can’t not love you. You’re the most loveable person I know,’’ Aethelfrith assured, rubbing her back, ‘’and you’re beautiful. Princess Chermion will fall in love with you in five seconds flat.’’

Adelais laughed again; she had always been quick to laugh and smile, which made her pretty much the most popular person in the kingdom, ‘’you find yourself someone, too. With a face as pretty as yours, it would be a shame not to.’’ Aethelfrith rolled his eyes, ‘’and you will be okay, too. No matter what happens.’’ She kissed his cheek, ‘’after all, you’re seventeen already,’’ she laughed and Frith grinned. It had been a joke between them since they were kids – counting out their ages as an excuse or an assurance – ‘I don’t know that, I’m only twelve!’ or, ‘of course it’s a good idea. Trust me, I’m eight already.’’

‘’Goodbye,’’ Frith looked close to tears, too, so Adelais gave him one last hug and stepped back. She had said goodbye to everyone – Jhoka and her grandmother, Caomhán and even Aelia Dairmuid, the Captain of the City Watch, whom she found in Queensbane after half a day of looking. And now she stood in Queensport, in the midst of being rebuilt, with a ship waiting behind her to take her towards her destiny. There was nothing left but to go.

So she went.

*~*~*

Ceawlin Aradhaya, Crown Princess of Asakura, was awoken not by the soft light of a summer morning but by a harsh torch of fire shining just above her silver hair. Her dark, almond-shaped eyes snapped open just as a huge, brutish man grabbed her pale forearm and yanked her out of bed and onto the floor. She banged her knees painfully but was up in a flash, her white sleeping gown swishing around her, ‘’how dare you!? I am a _princess_ -‘’ her words were cut off by a hard slap to the face that sent her sprawling on the floor again. Before she could get up again, the man grabbed her forearm and yanked her half-way up, dragging her out of her bedroom. Her groggy, sleepy mind tried to catch up with what was happening. Were they at home? No, they had visited her father, Emperor Shayan of Asakura. He and her other father, Mihai Hyndestane, weren’t on the best of terms – she didn’t remember them ever being on good terms. They kept up appearances, though, and they still harboured a little love for each other, a spark of what once must have been a blaze that burnt out too quickly – or was doused with water. Lin had been the only product of their love – her two brothers were the results of lust-filled visits that Mihai still graced Shay with.

So, the palace. That’s where she was right now. But the palace had guards everywhere, so how…who was this man? He didn’t look like a royal. More like a butcher, or something. Lin tried to calculate a way of getting out of his grasp as he dragged her towards the throne room. The guards were there, alright. Asleep, or dead – poisoned, most likely? They were devoted to the Emperor, so they wouldn’t have let this intruder in. But were there more…? Her question was answered when the man threw open the doors to the throne room and tossed her inside, ‘’Lin!’’ her father cried in Kai, catching her before she fell. He had taught her his home language, so that she was fluent in both Kai and Asakurian – an advantage, if the intruders were Asakurian. There were more of them, lined against the walls with crude weapons, and vicious grins, men and women alike. Most looked like peasants but the three men that stood at the throne were clearly royals.

Damasus, Lin’s eleven year old brother knelt next to Emperor Shay, who had his hands tied behind his back. He was glaring at the youngest intruder while simultaneously trying to shield his son from view with his body. Lin didn’t like the Emperor – he had never been a father to her – but she did hold a sort of admiration for him, a rare one, that came out during moments like these. Mihai held Lin up, while holding Rothaid around the shoulders with the other arm. The three year old was hiding in his sleeping robes, cheeks streaked with tears. Lin turned to her father, ‘’what is going on?’’ she whispered to him, pulling silver hair out of her face impatiently.

Mihai looked at her with fear in his eyes, ‘’I…the servants and guards, they’re all…I think…’’

‘’Your majesties,’’ the nobleman at the head of the trio by the throne smiled and spread his arms. Lin was rarely at court, but she vaguely recognised him as Lord Hidayat, one of her father’s councillors, ‘’welcome to the revolution.’’ The rebels gathered in the room chuckled with menace and Lin tasted the horrible, metallic tang of fear in her mouth. She heard stories of what happened to noble families when people revolted – against the royal family Che, where Empress Che Evi was burned alive with her three daughters – but to be fair, she was nicknamed ‘’the just’’ completely ironically, as she was anything but, so she practically signed her own death warranty. Or Empress Arye Isay I - assassinated and cut up into pieces, believed to be ‘unclean’ and a product of sibling relationships. People speculated that the cutting-up part came before her death, not after.  But what could the Aradhaya House done to raise a revolution? As much as Mihai and Lin held unkind opinions on Emperor Shay, he was much loved by his people.

Lord Hidayat made his way to Mihai and pulled him to his feet, ‘’Emperor Mihai, I apologise for making you worry, dragging you out of your bed in the middle of the night…’’

Mihai yanked his hand out of Hidayat’s grip and spat at his feet, ‘’you pig. We have welcomed you in our home countless times, and this is how you repay us?’’

Hidayat didn’t seem surprised or offended by the gesture. He was a short, slightly pudgy man with black, beady eyes. The few times Lin had seen him, she thought he looked…well, like a pig, ‘’please, calm yourself, my dear Emperor. You will, of course, not be hurt. We do not desire a war with Kainan. We have arranged your journey to Salar, to the Emperor’s sister, where you will live out the rest of your life.’’

‘’Exile.’’ Mihai stated icily.  

‘’ _Mercy_ ,’’ Hidayat corrected with a patronising smile.

‘’Why?’’ Mihai asked, quiet. Deadly.

‘’Don’t worry your pretty little head about trivial things, your majesty. Oh, but before we continue…’’ Hidayat clicked at one of the brute men in the room – the one that had dragged Lin in, ‘’Mr Jee, if you would be so kind.’’ Lin watched as her father lurches forward, a scream on his lips, but no one could have predicted what Jee would do. He swung a dirty, bloody sword and took Shay’s head right off. Her father’s death body fell to the floor before Lin could even fully register what had happened. Mihai’s scream died on his lips and he instead took a deep, shaking breath, like he couldn’t remember quiet how to breathe. It was Damasus who screamed, splattered with his father’s blood. Roth started crying loudly.

Mihai finally found his voice, ‘’why?’’ he repeated again, his voice rough and unstable.

‘’Well, if you insist,’’ Hidayat sighed, as if he was being forced to explain a story to a child – again, ‘’our dear, late Emperor Shay was taxing us nobles more and more. He was going to re-build his Harem. Did you know that, my dear? If I recall correctly, not even two years after you married him, he shut it down for you.’’ He smirked, ‘’and you don’t seem all that heartbroken either.’’

‘’You killed my husband so you could keep a few coins in your pocket,’’ Mihai said emptily but when he turned to Hidayat, his eyes were blazing with fire, ‘’you just sealed your fate. Septhis is not kind to murderers.’’

‘’The God of Death will recognise this not as murder, but as an improvement to the lives of so many.’’ Hidayat said calmly, and he gestured to two men, who pulled Mihai up, smoothly but gently, ‘’using the money we have saved today, I have paid for a comfortable journey to Salar for you, my lord,’’ adding insult to injury. What a _noble_ thing to do.

‘’Let my children come with me.’’ Mihai said, and the ice in his voice gave way to pleading.

Hidayat stroked his soft cheek with a plump, clammy hand that made Mihai flinch, ‘’I’m afraid that is impossible, my lord,’’ and Lin understood why they had restrained her father – because if they hadn’t, he would have gouged out Hidayat’s eyes by now. She glanced at Damasus, who stood, shaking, unable to get up, in a pool of Shay’s blood, ‘’but, do not worry,’’ Hidayat gestured for the men to start taking Mihai towards the doors, ‘’We have found a place for little Prince Rothaid in a Temple, where he will serve for the rest of his life, in service of the gods. Isn’t that noble? And our dear Prince Damasus will find the army provides a better family than royal – he will grow into a strong man you will be proud of. Of course, you won’t be permitted to see him. And we will take good care of the country.’’ Hidayat finished, smiling. Now that Mihai was being dragged away, Roth scrambled to Lin and gripper her sleeping gown, bawling his eyes out, calling for his father.

The two men opened the doors, ready to lead Mihai out, but the Emperor dug his heels into the marble floor. The palace had always been so quiet – it had always bothered him. But now he wished for this silence, for Damasus to stop screaming and Roth to stop crying, ‘’what about Ceawlin?’’ Hidayat directed his eyes at Lin, and the princess flinched. He did not reply and Mihai’s eyes widened, ‘’what are you going to do to her!?’’ he yelled, finally struggling against the men. It was too late – he was dragged outside. Even though she was seventeen, she suddenly longed he would be back. She hadn’t wanted Shay to parent her since she turned eight, and he completely lost value in her eyes, but now she desperately wanted his head, with its long black hair, to return to his body, so that there was someone who could protect her.

And then she realised that now that Mihai was gone, she was the protector.

*~*~*

Ceawlin lived in dark days if the safety of her family depended on the word of a traitor. All she could do was pray to the gods to watch over her father, and her brothers. She even said a prayer to Altessa, so that she would take care of Emperor Shay’s soul. In all that, she forgot to say a prayer for herself.

But the gods seemed to be watching over her, anyway.

‘’Guard change.’’

Lin had been in this dungeon…what, two days? There was no straw, just cold stone floors and walls, and it was so bloody dark. But she was glad for the bars, because there were Alpha guards who leered at her and drank in her body with hungry eyes. Hidayat, or the other two lords, did not come once, but Lin knew what was coming – an execution. Much more public and proper than Shay’s had been. She sighed. Her sleeping gown was anything but white by now, and there was absolutely _nothing_ to help entertain her in her last hours. She knew she should be worried for her life, but all she could think about were her brothers. Roth would scream for Mihai for weeks, no doubt earning hits from the temple priests, which would only make him scream harder. He was only three. And Damasus – well, he was your typical eleven year old. Too big for his boots. The army would crush him.

But when she heard those words – guard change – she frowned. In those two days, she memorised when she was getting bland, old food and when guards changed. And now was not the time.

The other guards – four in total – posted in the dungeons picked up on it, too, ‘’there is no guard change right now,’’ the said, confused.

‘’Oh!’’ the guard who came looked surprised. He didn’t look Asakurian – maybe Salarian, or even Kai, ‘’my bad!’’ he said brightly. In the next instant four guards lay on the floor, their stomachs gutted by the double bladed spear that the guard now calmly withdrew, till it was no more than two points on a short piece of wood, which he slipped into his belt and covered with his cape. He strolled over to the nearest guard, whistling, and leaned down. Lin watched him with narrowed eyes. Yes, he was definitely not Asakurian, even though his hair and eyes were dark. But his eyes were not almond shaped, but rather large and shining with amusement as he straightened, keys to Lin’s cell in hand. He opened the bars and bowed, ‘’my name is Dreux Hawley, my lady,’’ he extended a gloved hand towards her, ‘’would you be so kind to let me escort you out of your quarters?’’ he asked in a cheerful voice.

‘’What is this?’’ Lin asked, wearily.

‘’A rescue mission,’’ Dreux bowed once more, ‘’courtesy of the Altessa rebels.’’ When Lin still didn’t move, Dreux smiled, ‘’in support of Emperor Shay.’’

That finally convinced her. That, and the fact that she could hear guards coming downstairs to bring her food. She grabbed Dreux’s hand and let him pull her to the floor. He heard the guards coming down the stairs, too. Lin looked at him, trying to keep her panic at bay, ‘’now what?’’

‘’Stay behind me,’’ Dreux took out his spear again, grabbed the edges and pulled. It expanded – not to full length, but to the size of a short-sword, perfect for righting through the tight space of the stairs. Then he charged and Lin could do nothing but run after him. She didn’t see him viciously slash through the half dozen guards coming down – all she saw was blood spurting and the bodies he left in his wake. They made it outside, but now came the real challenge, ‘’we’re getting to that wall,’’ Dreux told her, expanding his spear fully.

Lin looked at the marble wall that circled the palace, two storeys high, with the gate shut with a sort of finality, ‘’You’re crazy. It’s lined with guards-‘’

‘’It’s how I came in,’’ Dreux sent her a grin over his shoulder, and quickly stripped off the heavier bits of armour that had served as his failed disguise of a guard.

‘’My brothers-‘’

‘’Gone, as far as I know. for now, let’s just make it to the wall.’’

Lin clicked her tongue, annoyed, ‘’you have _got_ to stop interrupting me, Dreux Hawley.’’ Then she ran, as fast as her long, pale legs would carry her, towards the wall. Dreux grinned and sped after her. The guards were turned towards the city, not towards them, thankfully, but Lin did not recognise them as the silent guards that had forever lines the halls of the imperial palace. They must have been the mercenaries of Hidayat and the other nobles. She turned to Dreux, ‘’next step, genius?’’

Dreux turned around, ‘’hop on.’’

Lin’s eyes widened, ‘’I am a _princess_ -‘’

‘’A dead princess, by the looks of it,’’ Dreux said, glancing at the palace. There were guards coming out from inside, Hidayat at the head of the column. They hadn’t noticed her yet, but… That did it. Lin jumped onto his back, making sure to dig her thighs into his hips extra hard, as punishment. Unfazed, Dreux grabbed a long, leather belt and threw it behind, catching it with his other hand, and buckling it at his front, effectively tying Lin to him, ‘’hold on, your majesty,’’ he called and ran straight for the wall.

 _That’s it. He’s crazy, and I’m dead_ , Lin thought right before he grabbed his spear with both hands, fingers just below the actual blades and jumped. A line sprung from the centre of the spear and the tip, sharp and made of steel, embedded itself silently in the crevices atop of the wall. And then they were flying. Lin bit her lip to keep from screaming at the suddenness of it, so she wouldn’t alert the guards of her position. They were clearly not trained properly – spaced out unevenly, so that it had been easy for Dreux to pin point the place on the wall with the largest gap. Before the guards even had the time to turn towards them, Dreux landed neatly on the wall, Lin on his back, and yanked his spear. The line swung back neatly inside and with a flick of his wrist embedded itself in one of the huge cherry blossom trees that marked one edge of Roma, the City of Roses and the Capital. Like shadows, Lin and Dreux slipped off the wall and swung neatly down, towards the trees. Dreux landed on a run, jerking the spear to release the rope.

‘’I’m gonna drop you now,’’ he warned, unclipping the belt that held them together. Lin dropped to her feet and managed not to trip as she started running. Dreux folded his spear and tucked it into his belt again, running into the darkness of the trees. Lin didn’t know what they were looking for till she heard the impatient sound a horse might make, just before one, black as night, appeared in view. Quickly, with skilled hands, Dreux untied it from a tree and hoped on, ‘’Marid, this is Princess Ceawlin. Princess, my horse, Marid.’’

‘’Uh…hello,’’ Lin said and yelped when Dreux grabbed her forearm and yanked her up, behind him on the saddle. She locked her arms around his hips, as she’d been taught when riding with another person. Before she knew it, they were speeding through the dark, silent streets of Roma, ‘’rescue mission: complete.’’

Relieved beyond belief, Lin leaned her forehead against Dreux’s back, the adrenaline giving way to massive fatigue, ‘’you have a cool spear.’’

‘’Thanks,’’ Dreux said, sounding proud of himself.

*~*~*

‘’Lady Rosia Kalinan, a Salarian Duchess.’’ Jule, Princess Dagmaer’s tutor, gestured to a portrait.

Dagny tilted her head to the side, ‘’I mean, she’s very…’’

‘’Big forehead,’’ Galen said, cringing, ‘’like…really big. I mean…how far does her hairline go?’’

Dagny swatted at her nine year old half-brother, who was developing a runny mouth more each day, ‘’Galen, shush. She’s okay.’’

Galen shrugged, and when Jule turned back to the portrait of the Salarian Duchess, Galen made a space with two fingers of each hand and pressed it to his own forehead. Dagny couldn’t help but laugh. Her mother, Elentina Hyndestane, Queen of Sahr, tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, ‘’we don’t want a Duchess. Honestly, we need someone higher. Besides, Salar is at war with my nephew right now, so that’s a no-no.’’

Jule inclined her head, ‘’of course, my lady,’’ she waved her hand and the portrait was taken away, in favour of another, ‘’Archduchess of Adana, Iona Peltier. Not a princess, but worth looking at.’’ she said. Dagny was more inclined towards this one – pale, with short, perfect black curls and regal features.

Nav, her step-father, nodded approvingly, ‘’she’s not bad at all.’’ Elentina swatted at him playfully and he grinned at her. He was still as in love with her as he had been the day he arrived in Sahr not with the intention to be the Ambassador from Kainan King Johan had wanted him to be, but with the intention to confess his love to Elentina, who was still married to the elderly, now-dying King of Sahr. Dagmaer was King Sava’s only child, while Galen and eight year old Omega Vasilis, who was more interested in sucking at his sweetie than in the portraits, were Nav’s and Elentina’s children. Dagmaer and the rest of Sahr did not mind – she did not treat any of her family members as halves.

‘’Yes, yes,’’ Elentina sank in her chair, ‘’but an Archduchess…’’ she squinted, uncertain.

Nav sighed, ‘’alright. Next, Jule, if you’d be so kind?’’

‘’Prince Aden Mortensen, of-‘’

Dagny took one look at the portrait of a rosy-cheeked _child_ and groaned, hiding her face in her hands. ‘’too young!’’ Elentina screeched, amused beyond belief, and Jule quickly waved the portrait away.

‘’Here, this one is a beauty,’’ Jule said, gesturing to the new portrait. The dark skinned girl on it was smiling. She had a beautiful, billowing gown and flowers in her hair. Dagny peered at the portrait from between her fingers, but felt nothing, ‘’Princess Aja of Moriya.’’

‘’Ah, Moriya,’’ Elentina shook her head, ‘’not a good option. Bad history.’’

‘’Isn’t Ilia from Moriya?’’ Nav asked.

‘’Well, yes, but he’s different,’’ Elentina said, waving away the portrait, ‘’Dagny, what do you think?’’

Dagmaer looked at her mother uncertainly, ‘’let’s…keep looking?’’

‘’Prince Taki, of Asakura, although he had been exiled, his title…’’ Jule looked at the portrait and sighed, ‘’although…’’

Nav cringed, ‘’he’s a bit old.’’

Elentina, who had been wed at the age of twenty one to a man fifty years of age, didn’t even have to tell Jule to get rid of the portrait. She pulled Vasilis into her lap and produced a hankie, cleaning his sticky fingers. Elentina hadn’t known she had a maternal side till she had children, ‘’why is this so hard?...Mahala would know what to do.’’

Nav smiled at her sadly and squeezed her hand. Mahala Morgade, her sister in law, had passed away peacefully in her sleep aged sixty four a while ago, but she had been Elentina’s guide since she came to Sahr, still only a Kai princess, and without her Elen was a little lost. Dagmaer turned to her mother, ‘’mama, maybe… maybe we don’t have to rush it. I don’t want to get married yet.’’

Elentina pretended to be appalled, ‘’is it because I drank when I was pregnant with you?’’

Dagny grinned, ‘’no, mama. Don’t joke. I’m serious!’’

‘’I know,’’ Elen reached out to pinch her cheek playfully, but ended up straightening Galen’s collar, ‘’I won’t ever force you to marry, but it’s good to have options.’’

‘’Right,’’ Dagmaer forced a smile, as Elentina stood up.

‘’I think we’re done here. Thank you, Jule.’’

Dagny stood from her chair and left the viewing chamber with her family. Again, she had tried to gather her courage to tell her mother what she really wanted to do. Again she had failed.

*~*~*

‘’Is it really summer here? It’s bloody cold.’’

‘’I am _never_ getting on a ship again.’’

‘’I am never getting on a ship again with _you_. You were throwing up the entire way.’’

Chaya stood at the dock of Queensport, having just stepped off the ship. She pressed her hand above her bronze goggles and looked around at the city that looked like a battle site, ‘’well, this is _poverty_.’’

 Shadrach swatter her head, ‘’this is where the Battle of the Mist happened silly. With Moriya. Remember?’’

Zee extended her hand in the air, ‘’gooooo Moriya~’’ she said and Shadrach swatter her in turn.

‘’Shut up. Kai people don’t take kindly to Moriyans. And we stick out as it is,’’ she motioned to their brown skin that labelled them as Moriyans. Zee adjusted her blue shawl around her silver hair – she didn’t like the looks she got from Alphas when they saw she was an Omega, even though Omegas weren’t all that rare.

‘’Sorry, Shady,’’ she said, grinning. She was the baby of the group, only sixteen, while the other two were in their twenties.

Chaya reached out to adjust one end of Zee’s shawl over her collarbone, ‘’and keep that covered.’’ She said, hiding the branded mark of a rose that they all carried on their collarbones. The tattoos that marked them as, well…

Assassins.

Shady cracked her fingers, and stretched, ‘’I don’t know about you ladies, but I’m ready to start the job.’’

‘’I can smell the money,’’ Zee put her hands on her hips and grinned, ‘’poor princeling. They don’t know what’s coming.’’

‘’They bloody well should,’’ Chaya adjusted her goggles and her green bandana, ‘’after all, they woke up the lions.’’


	2. The Man on The Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you for all the love the last chapter recieved, I was worried people wouldn't like it cuz it's new characters and all but I think they will grow on you <3 
> 
> Hi zef! and Alna_King! It's good to see my sisters in fanfic stuck with me! And hi, everyone who ready Dynasty!
> 
> Deernymph - hi girl! Yay, I'm so glad you have favourites already!! Haha, yeah, honestly I needed some girl-on-girl love in Dynasty, too, so be prepared for the one in this ;) Thank you for supporting my fic!
> 
> xiennary123 - damn, girl, you're like 'wooo kill Shay!' so I'm like 'I got you b' and then you're like 'it was still sad tho' xD Yes, Dreux's spear is very cool xD Douchenoozle is officially my new fav word!! Thank you girl!!
> 
> Ella - honest to God, I did not even think about doing anything to Hoel, but now that you've said it, I do see it! Like, you know, he's so plain but there's someone whose gonna find him pretty...so, as per request, I have given him a little something, so be on a look out ;) Either way, thank you so much for your lovely comment! 
> 
> Thank you so much everyone who supported Empire taking it's baby steps - you guys are great! Enjoy!

‘’Thank you for coming all the way from Moriya, cousin,’’ Aethelfrith held the hand of the Crown Princess of Moriya, darker brown than his. Ilia had taught all his children how to speak his home language, which enabled these meeting to happen.

‘’The pleasure was all mine, my lord,’’ Lystra Shah smiled, squeezing his hand. Her ship, which would take her back to Moriya, loomed behind her, and the light sea breeze brushed against her cape. The people of Yarah didn’t even pretend they weren’t staring at the massive vessel. The three major ports of Kainan were Queensport, Blackhaven and Naha, the tiny town of dollmakers. Not Yarah. Here, you got the occasional single navy ship docking for more fuel – not royal vessels. And never Moriyan ships. After the Battle of the Mist, where Lystra’s father and Ilia’s brother attacked towns along the coast of Kainan, the people that rebuilt those towns were distrusting to ever ship that bore the purple flame of Moriya on its flag. Lystra dropped her voice, in case someone around understood Moriya, ‘’we will achieve our goal. In time, when I take the throne.’’

‘’Yes,’’ Frith smiled brightly at her, ‘’I am constantly drafting propositions for the council on what to do with the inmates in the Moracay Canyon. I think I will wear them down.’’

Lystra shook her head sadly, a few black curls escaping her hood, ‘’the Canyon and the Silver Mines in Moriya shouldn’t exist in the first place. They are but scars on our Empires. I plan to begin my reign with the destruction of the culmination of pain, blood and death that is the Silver Mines.’’

Frith kissed his cousin’s hand and finally released it, ‘’I think that you shall be a splendid Queen, my lady.’’

‘’Gods willing. Until next time, dear cousin,’’ Lystra smiled at him, before wrapping her cloak tighter around herself and walking towards her ship; it didn’t draw all that much attention, as summer had given way to Autumn, and the weather had turned sour. In fact, it looked like it would rain.  Frith looked up at the steely clouds, and decided it would be unwise to stay here. He turned away from the port and ventured a little further into Yarah, to find his horse and begin on the two month long ride back to Queensbane. He had been plotting with Lystra since he turned fifteen two years prior – they both felt that the Silver Mines and the Moracay Canyon, world infamous labour camps, were something to be disposed of immediately. Even though Frith’s late grandfather had banned outright labour in the camps in Kainan, the worst criminals sent her still bred – and their children were not born free, but as slaves, inside the canyon. It was despicable, really.

Hajari stood calmly where Frith had tied him up before going to meet with Lystra. The two men – Frith always took only two soldiers, as to not draw attention – were tending to their own horses. Frith smiled at Hajari, who watched him with dark brown, calm eyes, ‘’hello. Ready to fly?’’ it had been his father who had named the horse. _Hajari_ meant _flight_ in Moriyan, and ever since he had been a child, Frith had felt like he grew wings when he was atop the horse. Even if it took Hajari the same two months as it took everyone else to get from Queensbane to Yarah. Frith looked out at the city – he had departed Queensbane a few days after Adelais left for Mutzre, and rode through summer, only to stay in Yarah for a few days and ride right back.

Like most port towns, Yarah was only just finishing rebuilding after the Battle of the Mist, but, gods, was it a beautiful city. Little houses and taverns flowed in neat lines towards the sea, red roofs shining in the sun. There was sand everywhere, even on the streets, but Frith didn’t mind. His riding boots were tall enough that it didn’t bother him. He pulled himself up on Hajari and nodded at his men, who jumped atop their horses, and they set out on the long journey back towards Queensbane. Frith didn’t mind. It was the sleeping under the stars, the night bonfires and the meeting of new people in taverns that was the best part – the journey, not the arrival at his destination.

*~*~*

Aethelfrith arrived in Queensport when autumn was already coming to a close, and immediately he knew something was wrong. First of all, Queensbane was quiet. Queensbane was _never_ quiet.  The capital was always bustling with life, the markets always open, the people drinking in the taverns even if it was the middle of the day, people hurrying along the streets, children playing in the dust, prostitutes draped on walls like extravagant decorations… but now everything was silent. There were people out and about, but they hurried as if chased by the devil, heads down, hoods up. The children were gone, and the stalls were closed up. Frith saw no guards – none of the City Watch were out. It was as if most of the people of Queensbane had just…died. Frith’s heart clenched – was there a plague? The last one had visited Kainan over five hundred years ago, and had raged for twenty five years, killing two Queen sisters and their consorts, as well as most of the population of Kainan. If there was a plague…

Not even glancing at his men, Frith tightened his thighs on Hajari and galloped towards the palace. He was relieved to see that guards were posted at the walls, as usual – it made things seem normal. In his relief and hurry, he failed to notice that the guards _were not his_. He shot through the palace grounds, towards the stables. He clumsily and quickly tied Hajari to her post, not even checking if she had enough water, and hurried towards the gates of the castle. He forced himself to be calm, to not storm into the throne room like a mad-man. Whatever happened that made Queensbane silent probably wasn’t half as bad as Frith thought.

Except it was.

Frith realised this as he walked into the palace and finally took a look at the guards. They did not wear the polished silver armour and blood-red cloaks. These guards were pale, and wore fur. Lots and lots of fur. They did not try to stop Aethelfrith, who walked along the corridor, casting them worried glances. They simply smirked at him. Was this Caomhán’s doing? Did he decide to take a bunch of wild-men and make them into guards? Frith wouldn’t put it past him. After all, if something was wrong, these men would seize him…right?

Taking a deep breath, Frith finally reached the throne room. He cast suspicious glances at the be-furred men on either side of the doors, armed with axes and maces, and pushed the doors open, his eyes immediately going towards the raised podium. There was a man on the throne.

But that man was not Celestine.

*~*~*

 The first thing that struck Adelais about Mutzre was that the weather was amazing. Even in late autumn the sun shone brightly, so that she could stand at the helm of the ship in her sleeve-less dress and not feel cold at all. And of course she _had to_ stand at the helm – the city was breathtakingly magnificent. Hida, the City of Happiness, supplied her with just that. The Capital city rose up in a great spiral of stone buildings, with the palace at the top of the massive hill, protected by a wall that must have been as high as the Kai palace alone. The docks were busy and alive, and only a few feet from them begun the markets, loud and colourful. The city spilled off the hill like a wave, onto the plains, merging with the market. It seemed never-ending, and yet open, thanks to the aquamarine sea shimmering in the sunlight. Adelais grinned and took a deep breath of the salty air. How often had she dreamed about this? Girls and boys her age usually worried their parents would marry them to someone old, or far away or ugly. All her life Adelais had worried she would marry a Kai Duke, or a Kai Duchess, and would stay in Kainan forever. But this exceeded her dreams – not only did she get to explore a different country, but she got to explore the one that had been out of contact with the world for millennia. Already, it felt like an adventure.

‘’My lady?’’

Adelais turned. The Captain, a jolly, large woman was grinning at her, ‘’we have docked, my lady.’’

‘’Oh!’’ Adelais turned and laughed, ‘’forgive me; I couldn’t take my eyes off the City.’’

‘’Ah, the City of Happiness,’’ the Captain looked out at it, ‘’don’t let it full you, though. Hida swallows the naïve,’’ she laughed at Adelais’ surprised expression, ‘’ah, don’t listen to me. It’s beautiful, you’re right. I’m sure you will be very happy here.’’

‘’Thank you, Captain,’’ Adelais smiled, ‘’for keeping me company during the journey, and for getting me here so swiftly. I will be eternally grateful,’’ she had already paid the oarsmen and the crew extra for their efforts.

The Captain chuckled, extending her beefy arm, ‘’shall we?’’

‘’Gladly.’’ Adelais took the Captain’s arm and let herself be led down the plank from the ship down onto the dock, where two women, muscles glistening with sweat, were unloading her luggage. Here, everyone seemed to be tanned, golden or brown skinned. In Kainan Adelais had always felt like an outsider, even though she had been born in the palace. After the Battle of the Mist, Moriyans had to endure untrustworthy looks. Not from all, of course. And not all darkies were Moriyans, so it caused quite the disputes in Queensbane. But here…here, it seemed, every colour existed in harmony. Adelais wanted to throw wide her arms and laugh, but she reminded herself that she was a princess, and princess had manners.

‘’This is where I leave you, princess. These two will take you to your carriage,’’ the Captain motioned to the women. Each lugged a trunk in an arm.

Adelais clasped her hands, ‘’thank you for everything, once more,’’ she said.

‘’May the gods be with you, sweet child,’’ the Captain bowed her head slightly, squeezed Adelais’ hands once and climbed back aboard her ships.

‘’My lady? Shall we go?’’ one of the women asked.

Adelais took a deep breath, looking out at the city, ‘’yes.’’

She followed the two, weaving past sailors and fishermen, her delicate slippers sinking into the sand till they reached the concrete streets. Immediately, Adelais was enveloped by yells and offers from vendors, and she declined everything with a polite smile. Finally the building started – they were white and dusty like shells, made of a rock Adelais had never seen before. She pushed down the urge to reach out and touch them as the two women hurried through the narrow streets, towards the port’s square where her carriage would be waiting, ready to take her up to the palace.

She never made it there.

Two people melted from the shadows as easily as if they were made out of them and swung at the women with wooden clubs. One of the clubs shattered into splinters, and the person wielding it, covered save for the eyes, jumped in surprise. The people that had been in the alley begun running, screaming, but they didn’t seem…shocked, really. Like they were used to it. And that’s when Adelais finally realised that Mutzre was as bloody and violent a country as she had been warned. Adelais opened her mouth to scream just as a rough sack was shoved over her head and her hands were grabbed, and tied against the small of her back with rough rope. A female voice rang out next to her ear, ‘’sorry about this, princess.’’

And then she was screaming and kicking but it made no difference because she felt herself being carried between the two people. And then she clenched her jaw tightly, realising that there was something sickly sweet inside the bag that she had been inhaling. Too late. In the next instance, Adelais was unconscious.

*~*~*

The man had the palest blond hair Frith had ever seen, but he was not an Omega. Quite contrary, his senses told him that the man was an Alpha. He lay sprawled comfortably on the throne, one eyebrow raised, mouth twisted in an amused smirk. Cel was standing at the foot of the throne, trying not to look scared. Hoel was holding Estrid’s and as they stood next to Celestine, but Kleia was nowhere to be seen, ‘’we’ve been waiting for you,’’ the man on the throne drawled. He hadn’t looked at Frith – not yet. He was inspecting his fingernails as he spoke, as if Frith wasn’t even worthy of his attention, ‘’you’re late.’’ He spoke perfect Kai but he had a strong accent that Frith hadn’t heard before.

Aethelfrith stopped in the middle of the room, sending his siblings and cousin a reassuring look, ‘’who are you?’’

‘’That’s - who are you, _your majesty_.’’ The man corrected, his eyes, which were the palest blue, sliding to him. Whatever he was meant to say died on his tongue and slowly, lazily, like a cat, he sat up straight and pushed himself off the throne, taking his time to walk down to where Aethelfrith stood. He wore clothes Frith hadn’t seen, either, that were way too warm, even for autumn – a high collared, long sleeved jacket with silver buckles and a fur cloak buckled with a silver pin in the shape of a branched out tree, a crown hovering atop it – a sigil Frith hadn’t ever seen before. He had been so intent on studying it that he didn’t notice the man had gotten close to him till he slipped pale fingers under his chin and raised his face. The smirk was in place as the man brushed a finger against his dark skin, just below his eye, ‘’I’ve never seen that before,’’ he said, ‘’golden eyes. Especially on someone as dark as you.’’

Frith fought back the urge to swallow visibly – that meant that his parents weren’t in the palace. They had probably left for the manse before this man – whoever he was – got here, ‘’you don’t get out much then. Golden eyes aren’t _that_ rare,’’ Frith pushed the man’s hand away from his face gently. Now was not the time for violent gestures and anger – now was the time to find answers.

The man’s smirk deepened. He was as handsome and cold as an ice sculpture of a god, ‘’you have a name, I presume?’’

‘’Aethelfrith.’’

The man tried to repeat it, stopped in the middle and raised a pale eyebrow, ‘’that is an awfully long name.’’

Aethelfrith studied him for a second, ‘’you may call me Frith, if you’d like, majesty.’’ Better to play it safe.

Something glimmered in the man’s blue eyes, ‘’yes. I’d like that. Frith,’’ only when he took a step back did Frith realise how much he had been invading his person space, ‘’my name is Cedric. I am the King of Arnheim.’’

Frith dropped his calm demeanour in favour of a frown, ‘’I have never heard of it.’’

Cedric sighed and looked behind his shoulder at Cel and Frith’s siblings, as if he’d already had that conversation, ‘’no, I didn’t think you would.’’ He turned back to Frith, ‘’it’s south east of Kainan.’’

Frith’s frown deepened, ‘’but there’s nothing-‘’

‘’Past Kainan,’’ Cedric finished of him, ‘’yes, I have heard that more times than I care for. It seemed you Kai are ignorant enough to believe the world actually _ends_ with Kainan.’’ Cedric chuckled at the notion, ‘’here’s a quick History lesson: before the first Queen of Kainan married Vilmaris Hyndestane, she had grown up in Arnheim, with her brother, the King. Kainan had been without a ruler, but had a good relationship with Arnheim, and the people rejoiced when an Arhanese Queen took the throne with Kai war hero, Vilmaris. The thing is, after she died, her successor didn’t both establishing trade with Arnheim – it’s too far away, you see. And Arnheim has been fighting with Yame, the other kingdom on its continent, since the beginning of time, so we really didn’t have time to deal with you, either. But we always _knew_ you existed – you’re just a bit small for us to bother conquering.’’ Cedric finished with a grin.

Frith processed the information, ‘’then why are you here?’’

‘’Well, you see, I give all countries a chance to be useful to me, even small ones like Kainan,’’ Cedric shrugged, ‘’and from what I gather, you have a very useful Canyon open in the North that could supply Arnheim with a lot of resources.’’ Blood running cold, Frith looked up at the King of Arnheim. Gods, he was planning to make Moracay a fully functioning labour camp again, wasn’t he? Frith calmed his breath. He needed information, right now, so he would let Cedric talk, ‘’we’ve captured everything from Santa Sierra North to the Canyon and south to Darien in the span of two weeks, and we plan to put the rest of Kainan under our control within the next months. But there is no rush.’’

‘’What about Aldhard?’’ Frith swallowed.

Cedric looked mildly irritated, ‘’everything North _except_ for Aldhard. But that bloody fortress will let up. In time,’’ his smirk returned.

Now that Frith knew what was going on, he needed a more pressing question answer, ‘’where is Kleia?’’

Behind Cedric, he saw Celestine go pale, but it was Cedric’s turn to frown, ‘’who?’’

‘’His personal maid,’’ Celestine said quickly.

Frith tried to keep the shock off his face. Gods, Theokleia wasn’t _in_ the castle. Of course. Knowing her, at the first whiff of a siege, she had ran away, hopefully to the unconquered West. She usually annoyed Frith, but now he wanted to laugh and thank the gods for his little sister – she was so cunning and sly that she had managed to slip right out of Cedric’s grip, ‘’oh,’’ Cedric lost interest after Cel’s answer, ‘’none of the servants have been harmed, I assure you. None of the civilians have or will be either,’’ he reached out to turn Frith’s face to him again, ‘’and, I assure you, you won’t be either. As long as you do as I say.’’

‘’Let me guess – as long as we don’t challenge you, you will allow us our freedom?’’

‘’Precisely,’’ Cedric smirked, his fingers going from Frith’s chin to play with a stray piece of hair that had pulled loose out of his side ponytail when he had ran.

‘’You are most kind,’’ Frith said, and even Cedric could pick up on the irony in his voice. Instead of angering him, however, the comment seemed to amuse him more, ‘’by your leave,’’ Frith slipped out of his grip and walked up to his siblings. Only now did he notice that Estrid had been crying quietly. She was nine already, but quite small for her age, so Frith picked her up easily, and turned to the other two, ‘’Hoel, why don’t you go and have Jhoka teach you some history.’’

Hoel fiddled with his hands, ‘’um…Jhoka left last month back to Santa Sierra with grandmother.’’

‘’Oh. Well, then, why don’t you find Caomhán and practice your swordplay?’’

‘’R-right…’’ Hoel wasn’t much of a fighter, but it had been the first thing that came to Frith’s head to get him out of the room that Cedric occupied, ‘’Cel, come with me, we need to discuss Salar-‘’

‘’About that…’’ Cedric turned around and casually strolled back to his throne, ‘’there is no war.’’

Frith blanched, ‘’excuse me?’’

Cedric shrugged, ‘’I’m not about to start my reign by making war with a country that could be quiet useful as an ally.’’

Okay. That was fine. It changed everything, but Frith could adapt. He ignored Cedric, as he motioned with his head for Cel to follow him. Shifting Estrid, who was clinging to his neck, on his hips he walked out of the throne room, using the back entrance. Here, Cedric’s guards were also posted but at least the castle was operational. Frith thanked the gods when he bumped into the Head Maid, bringing a barrel of wine from the cellar, ‘’Tatty, take her, please. Give her a treat,’’ Frith set down his youngest sister and Tatty extended a plump, inviting hand to the little princess.

‘’Come, my dear, the tarts have probably finished baking by now…’’

Frith watched them disappear around the corner, glanced at the guards and then motioned for Cel to follow him up the stone stairs, to where Frith’s chambers were. Only when they were safely on the balcony, doors locked, did Frith turn to him, ‘’speak.’’

‘’They surprised us,’’ Celestine burst out in an urgent whisper, ‘’they said they wouldn’t hurt anyone as long as there was no challenge to Cedric, who proclaimed himself King. You’ve seen them, Frith…they’re bloody scary! So no one’s done anything about it yet. He’s left his sister to govern the throne for him while he’s gone. Estrid, Hoel and I have been confined to the palace for the duration of the siege, but thank god grandmother and Jhoka left ages ago and great-grandmother is holding onto Aldhard still…’’

‘’And Kleia?’’

Cel gave a weak smile, ‘’I only saw her twice after the soldiers surrounded the palace. She told us to pretend like she doesn’t exist. The second time was after Cedric had kicked me off the throne – Estrid blurted about you, by accident, but he didn’t know there was another princess, other than Adelais. The second time I saw Kleia, she was in a maids uniform. Next time I asked, the servants told me she ran off in the middle of the night,’’ Cel laughed, ‘’gods, she’s a wild card. I hope she’s safe.’’

‘’Me, too,’’ Frith looked out at Queensbane with a sigh. The situation was hard, but they could do something about it. They could always do something about it. He turned to his cousin, ‘’Cel, I know you don’t want to be King,’’ Celestine blinked at that, but didn’t argue, ‘’you’re not ready, and that’s fine. But you can’t let him have the throne.’’

‘’I know,’’ Cel looked away, ‘’I wasn’t going to. It’s just…I didn’t know what to do.’’

‘’Where’s Caomhán?’’ with him, Cel was always stronger.

‘’Ah…he’d been forced to pledge loyalty to Cedric. Him and the Palace guard. Except he was the only one who refused to pledge to anyone but me, so he got whipped and he’s now in the physicians quarters.’’

Frith winced. That was so _Cao_ , ‘’is he alright?’’

‘’Yes. He’s fine, thank the gods. He should be out within the next few days, but his anger won’t be easily doused.’’

Frith clapped Cel on the shoulder, ‘’I’ll leave that to you. We need to bid our time. Raw strength won’t help here; we need politics.’’

Cel looked up at Frith, ‘’well…I’ll leave _that_ to you.’’

*~*~*

When Adelais awoke, the sack was gone, but her hands were still tied behind her, this time to a chair at a table that she was sitting at, forehead leaning against the wood. Realising what had happened Adelais inhaled sharply and sat up. She was in a tavern, of sorts, if the dark wooden walls, flickering candles and laughter mixed with music filtering in through the doors were anything to go by.

And she wasn’t alone.

When she noticed that Adelais was awake, the woman opposite her beamed. She was…well, beautiful, in the sort of effortless, hard way that warriors are beautiful. Her hair was the colour of dark blood, falling in soft waves down her shoulders to her breasts and her eyes were the dark brown of bark. She was tan, like everyone in Mutzre seemed to be, and her full bottom lip was pierced in the centre by a silver half circle. Adelais couldn’t tell if she was a noblewoman, a guard or a peasant, because she wore a dark cloak that hid her clothes, ‘’hello,’’ she said in Kai – and now in Mutzrian. It was so strange that they shared a language but lived on opposite sides of the world.

‘’Um,’’ Adelais tugged on her restraints, ‘’h-hello?’’

‘’You’re Princess Adelais Hyndestane of Kainan, right?’’ the woman leaned on her hand, almost fascinated. She said some words differently, giving her a pleasant, warm-sounding accent.

Adelais stopped. Oh, gods, had she been kidnapped for ransom? ‘’No,’’ she squeaked.

The woman laughed, ‘’no need to be scared. Although, I suppose I can’t really tell you that, seeing that we tied you up and all,’’ she stood and produced a dagger from inside her cloak. Adelais flinched but the woman simply cut her restraints, ‘’I’m Ermie,’’ she said as she sawed through the ropes, ‘’we’re very sorry for the whole kidnapping thing, princess, but we had to get you out of there quickly.’’

‘’Whose we?’’ once her hands were free, Adelais rubbed the sore skin of her wrists, looking up at Ermie. Up close, in the light of the candles, Adelais saw that she was young, maybe twenty at most.

Ermie ignored her question, leaning against the table next to her, ‘’what I tell you now in no way obliges you to stay. If you choose to go back to the palace, we will take you as far as we can without endangering ourselves,’’ Ermie said and her smile disappeared, ‘’but you need to listen first. Because what I’m about to tell you changes everything. The Queen of Mutzre has been killed and the throne seized by Princess Wren.’’

‘’I thought it was Princess Chermion who was meant to be on the throne?’’ Adelais’ heart fluttered with worry.

‘’Yes. By Right of Strength it was Princess Chermion, the second princess, who won the right to succeed her mother. However Princess Wren defied tradition, bitter about the defeat. She is the third, and youngest, princess. She had her mother assassinated in her bed and proclaimed herself Queen two months ago, forcing Princess Chermion and Princess Damaris, the first princess, to flee the castle.’’ Ermie tilted her head, ‘’you were supposed to marry one of them, weren’t you?’’

‘’Yes…’’ Adelais stared at her hands in shock. They were trembling.

‘’Yes,’’ Ermie echoed her, ‘’Wren knows that and will no doubt have you killed as soon as you step into the palace. She doesn’t care about Kainan and if it will start a war with her, but she will not tolerate any threats to her rule, and since you were promised to her sister, you are automatically a threat,’’ Ermie looked down at her, ‘’this is where we come in.’’

‘’And who are you, exactly?’’ Adelais’ voice trembled as much as her hands.

‘’We call ourselves ‘The Wall’ and we’re, well…the resistance,’’ Ermie smiled, ‘’we were started up by the two princesses when they fled the palace. Since Wren broke the rules, and since Chermion was anticipated by the people to take the throne, the Mutzrian people are not happy. There are many who have joined our cause and many sympathisers.’’

Adelais looked up at her, sharply, ‘’are you going to assassinate her?’’

‘’We’re going to try.’’

Adelais turned back to her hands, ‘’I see,’’ she said quietly, ‘’may I…see my fiancée?’’

‘’Of course,’’ Ermie assured, ‘’but first we need to know if you are willing to take a stand with your future wife. There is a third option – we could send you back to Kainan, but that would prove difficult, considering Wren controls the ports. She knows you have docked and probably already knows you are missing. We are in Amaranthe right now, the city East of Hida. She won’t find you here, but the call is yours. We can give you back to her, try to get you back home…or you can, for the time being, drop your title as princess and join The Wall.’’  

Adelais clenched her fists tightly. This was it – the real life of a princess, full of intrigue, danger and gods know what. And this was the real, violent Mutzre. But she couldn’t go back home, not when there was no guarantee she would even get back on a ship, not when she knew that the princess she had already prepared herself to marry stayed here to fight for her throne. She looked up at Ermie, shaking like a leaf but trying to get a grip on herself, ‘’what would Princess Chermion want me to do?’’

The other woman studied her for a moment, tilting her head to the side. Finally, she spoke, ‘’she would want you to fight for a throne that would be yours, too.’’

Adelais laughed nervously, ‘’I’d rather fight for her than the throne,’’ she said, ‘’so, I suppose…I will join.’’

*~*~*

Aethelfrith entered the dining room cautiously. He had been surprised when a servant told him that Cedric had invited him to dinner – and even more surprised when he realised that no one else was going. Cedric was already waiting at the head of the table, which was set out with everything the kitchen could produce in three hours. All the other chairs was empty, ‘’good evening, Frith,’’ Cedric said, smirking, amused. Frith bowed quickly and walked to the opposite side of the table, so that he could be separated from the King by the whole table, ‘’don’t sit so far away,’’ Cedric said casually before Frith could even reach the chair. Frith stopped and then slowly walked to the chair that marked the middle of the table, putting his hand on the seat to drag it back, ‘’closer,’’ Cedric’s voice was tinted with un-spilled laughter. Swallowing nervously, Frith moved down a chair, ‘’seriously. I don’t bite,’’ Cedric grinned and dragged the chair to his left out for Frith to sit on.

Avoiding Cedric’s eyes, Frith sat down, ‘’thank you for the invitation.’’

Cedric leaned his cheek on his hand, and looked at Frith, ‘’you’re welcome,’’ he said with a smile. Neither touched the food, ‘’so. Tell me. What are these celebrations of Jora people are gossiping about?’’

‘’It’s in celebration of Jora, the goddess of autumn. People gather all the leaves that had fallen over autumn and burn them so that the goddess will spare them a harsh winter.’’

‘’How superstitious,’’ Cedric gave an amused huff, and then, ‘’you’re not looking at me.’’ Frith forced himself to look up at the King, ‘’better.’’ His voice dropped till it was nothing more than a breath, like a lover’s caress, ‘’they really are exquisite,’’ Frith quickly averted them and Cedric laughed, ‘’eat.’’

‘’Thank you, but I am not hungry, your majesty.’’

Cedric scoffed at him, ‘’you can call me by my first name, you know.’’

‘’…as you wish, Cedric.’’

Cedric’s grin softened into a smile, ‘’I like the way you say it.’’ His gaze lingered on Frith before he sat up, and grinned again, ‘’anyway, teach me how to say your name.’’

‘’Ae-thul-fri-hth’’ Frith said quietly.

Cedric said it out loud, tasting it, and then smiled, ‘’I think Frith is easier.’’

Frith quickly changed the subject, ‘’so now that you have your throne, what do you plan to do?’’

Cedric shrugged, ‘’I have a few ideas. I think I’m going to concentrate on expanding the Canyon, for now,’’ Frith fought back a flinch, ‘’for that, I will need money, so I’m thinking of pulling it out of the reparations Celestine had been funding – like the rebuilding of Queensport, for example.’’

That was too much, ‘’no, you can’t!’’ Frith exclaimed, and his voice rang out too loudly in the empty dining room. Cedric looked surprised, seeing an outburst from the normally collected Frith, and the young prince shrunk in on himself, ‘’you can’t,’’ he whispered again.

After a moment of silence, he felt Cedric’s long fingers stroke the back of his clenched fist, ‘’I won’t,’’ he said quietly, ‘’if it will please you, I will not stop the works.’’

‘’It will please me,’’ Frith’s quiet voice trembled with the emotion he had been keeping back for hours.

‘’Then it’s done,’’ Cedric withdrew his hand and added softly, ‘’you may go now, if you are not hungry.’’

Frith leapt to his feet, bowing quickly and then practically running out of the dining room.

*~*~*

Rain came and with it the air became stuffy, almost unbearably cold. When Adelais left the tavern with Ermie, it was already sunset. They walked through the scenic streets of Amaranthe till they reached the baker’s. A dark skinned, older woman stood behind the wooden counter, dishing out bread to the last customers of the day. Her light brown hair was tied in coarse dreadlocks all the way to her waist, thrown impatiently over one shoulder. She wore a white apron over an old, faded pink dress and there was a silver hoop in her left eyebrow – now that Adelais looked, most people in Mutzre seemed to have some part of their face pierced. Ermie leaned casually on the counter, ‘’evening, Earleen. Are there any buns left?’’ she asked.

Earleen beamed at her, ‘’a few, yes. They may be a little stale, though.’’

‘’We’ll  take them,’’ Ermie assured.

Earleen gestured at the doors in the back, covered by a flimsy cloth, ‘’ask at the back, they should be in storage.’’

‘’Thank you,’’ Ermie took Adelais’ wrist gently and pulled her through the door. She did not stop in that room, however. The people working with the large, clay ovens pretended not to notice as Ermie moved one of those heavy-looking ovens to the side easily, and Adelais realised it must be fake. Below it was a hatch, which Ermie unlocked with a key that hung around her neck. Once opened, the hatch revealed stone steps leading into the gloom. Ermie went in first and Adelais had no choice but to follow – apparently they weren’t here to buy buns after-all. As soon as Adelais’ head cleared the opening, one of the bakers closed the hatch and pulled the oven back atop it. Here it was cold, and Adelais wrapped her arms around her shoulders, protected only by her flimsy dress.

Once they descended the stairs, Ermie lead her down a long, dark corridor, filled with doors. She tried opening each one, till she found an unlocked door. She opened it – candles were already lit within, showing the modest interior; a small bed and a nightstand. Ermie set about fixing the bed, ‘’this is where you will sleep for now. In the morning, Earleen will provide you breakfast. When you come here, you ask for buns – if there ‘are some’ that means there’s rooms available.’’ She flashed Adelais a grin, ‘’by stale, she meant the room isn’t really fit for a princess.’’

‘’It will do,’’ Adelais said with a weak smile.

Ermie continued, ‘’There are many hideouts here, and in Hida. If you go to the hat shop, you ask the Hatter if she has any new hats for sale. At the dress maker’s, you ask to have your measurements taken for a dress for your sister’s wedding. Be very specific. If you happen to wander all the way to the City of Fray, you ask for the Duke. By the banks, you ask for the Gypsy Queen. If, gods forbid, you end up in the palace, ask for Dana or Harrell in the servant quarters. If you get caught and dragged to the dungeons, you wait while the jailers change till you get one named Elias – he will help you. If you get caught by the City Guard, you request to be taken to the Captain. If you go to the Blacksmith’s and ask for Ellan Leake, he can house you, too. In fact, if you bump into anyone named Leake, chances are they are on our side,’’ Ermie spoke casually while Adelais tried to wrap her head around the information. Ermie finally stepped back from the bed, ‘’I will come and pick you up tomorrow and take you to the meetings.’’

‘’O-okay…’’

Ermie went to her and squeezed her shoulders, ‘’you’ll be fine. I’ll bring you some comfortable clothes tomorrow. Take today to take in your circumstances,’’ she smiled, ‘’I know this is far from ideal, but for all it’s worth – welcome to Mutzre, princess.’’

Adelais smiled back, ‘’thank you.’’

The doors suddenly opened and Earleen appeared within, tossing a key to Adelais which she barely caught, ‘’lock the doors,’’ she instructed, ‘’the patrol is about to start. You need to go right now, princess.’’

Adelais blinked, ‘’uh…I thought I was meant to lock the doors?’’

‘’You are.’’ Earleen said, confused, and then realisation registered on her face, as she turned to Ermie, ‘’you haven’t told her yet?’’

‘’Uh…’’ Ermie smiled sheepishly at Adelais, who looked between the two women.

‘’Told me what?’’

Earleen gestured to Ermie, ‘’Princess Adelais, may I introduce to you the rightful Queen to the throne of Mutzre and your  fiancée, Princess Chermion.’’

Adelais turned to Ermie, eyes wide, ‘’oh…’’ Chermion – Ermie. Oh, of course, ‘’oh…’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yano how Moriya is based on Ancient Arabia, and Kainan is based on Winterfell etc. etc. Well, Arnheim is based on Scotland & Ireland - all da rain, snow, hail, furs, bears etc. Sooooo Cedric has an Irish accent. You're welcome.   
> Either way, I was reading the names I came up with, and I realised even I can't pronounce them. So, since you know how to pronounce Aethelfrith now: 
> 
> Caomhán: Cam-han, but when it's 'Cao' it's K-ao  
> Adelais: A-de-ley   
> Theokleia is literally The-o-kle-ya   
> Hoel in English is probs Hol but I pronounce it Ho-el or Ho-wel  
> Estrid is Estrid xD  
> Celestine: Se-le-stine   
> Chaya: she-ya  
> Dagmaer: Da-ow-mer  
> Caewlin: saw-lin   
> Damasus is literally Da-ma-sus  
> Dreux is pronounced like 'Drew'  
> Orion is O-ri-on not O-ryan 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed!


	3. The Little Cutlass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YO YO GUYSS! Thank you so so so much for all the love last chapter!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StellaCruz - I feel you, I dropped my weekend job. SLEEP GIRL - Sleep is important! Haha you never changed, always rooting for the bad guys xD OMG SAME I SHIP CEFRITH ALREADY!!! I feel you about the surname, too. Mine starts with DZ and in Britain, no one knows how to pronounce that xD Thank you for the comment, love you <3 
> 
> SeamoreRed - yes it's bad that you like Cedric. But don't worry, I like him too xD I'm so happy you like Empire so far!!!! Love you too <3 
> 
> zef - if you had problems wrapping your mind around last chapter, just wait till you read this one xD 
> 
> Deernymph - ''sign me up for that Irish babe right now'' I'm crying xD Please, by all means, take him to meet your parents xD Haha your comment was hilarious, thank you so much! 
> 
> xiennary123 - omg I kind of feel you, but then I can kind of imagine Kaen bottoming if it was someone much bigger than him, like, I dunno, Bane or something xD So I'm guessing Firth & Cedric are your faves? Unfortunately you're going to have to wait a little for the smut scenes, but not as long as you did for Dynasty, no worries ;) 
> 
> Ella - Caocao I'm doneeee xD Whoop whopp yea I like Cedric x Frith/ Ermie x Adelais the best rn ;D Anyways, thank you so much for commenting!  
> And thank you everyone else who commented & showeed support, you guys are greattt!!

‘’Good morning, Frith.’’

Aethelfrith looked up from his desk, surprised. He had been pouring over a letter from Princess Lystra, evaluating the options she was giving him for the closure of the Canyon, when Cedric strolled into his office without knocking. Seamlessly, Frith tucked the letter into a stack of papers and pulled something else out – the costs the court had riled up over the last month. Great. This wasn’t even his job – Mirche Sadi was the Golden Overlord, ‘’good morning, Cedric.’’ He said calmly.

Before he had been overdressed for the warm weather. Now, he was under-dressed, in a short sleeved tunic. His pale, muscular arms weren’t even goose-bumped. He strolled into the room, his ever-present smirk on his lips, ‘’soo…I was wondering if maybe you’d want to go for a walk. The weather’s nice.’’ Frith looked out of the window sceptically; it was beginning to drizzle. Cedric changed directions, ‘’or, you know…we could just take a walk around the palace, or go sit in the library, or something like that.’’

Frith pointed to the stack of papers, ‘’I’m busy.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Cedric clearly wasn’t used to being denied, because he wasn’t sure what to do with himself, ‘’then, maybe-‘’

‘’Don’t you have Kingly things to take care of, Ceddy?’’ They both stopped. _Ceddy!?_ How did that slip out? Frith felt embarrassment flood through his body and glanced up at Cedric. The King’s pale cheeks were flushed with colour that looked incredibly vibrant against his pale skin, ‘’sorry.’’

‘’No, it’s okay,’’ Cedric blurted, and then added, more quietly, ‘’you can call me that…if you want…I don’t mind…’’ Frith averted his eyes from Cedric’s blush and turned back to filing through his papers. But Cedric didn’t leave. He hovered by Frith’s desk till his blush disappeared and he could summon his smirk back into place, ‘’so, about that walk…’’

‘’I told you already,’’ Frith sighed, ‘’I’m busy.’’

‘’Don’t treat me like a child. I’m older than you,’’ Cedric was growing irritated. He stepped forward and moved the papers out of the reach of Frith’s hands, ‘’and I’m the King. So when I ask you to go on a walk with me, you _go on that walk_.’’

Frith stood swiftly and craned his head backwards, so that if Cedric leaned down he could easily kiss him. His eyes flicked to his lips for a second but the steel in Frith’s eyes stopped him, ‘’I am not going anywhere with you,’’ Frith said slowly, so that every word was clearly understood, before walking around Cedric and towards the door. With terrifying speed, Cedric whirled round and grabbed his wrist, yanking him back. Frith winced but when he turned to Cedric, his face was emotionless, and his voice calm, ‘’that hurts, Cedric. Let go.’’

Cedric didn’t listen to him, pushing him back until his back was against the wall. Only then did he drop his wrist in favour of leaning his arm above his head, effectively caging him in, ‘’you’re irritating me.’’

‘’Then go away,’’ Frith said, shrugging. Cedric studied him for a long minute with his cool blue eyes, before they fluttered half-shut and he leaned forward. Frith turned his head to the side violently, his heartbeat speeding up, ‘’you’re stepping out of line.’’

Cedric clicked his tongue in annoyance, ‘’I’m the King. There is no line for me.’’

‘’Is that your excuse for everything?’’ Frith turned his head back to Cedric, eyebrow raised, ‘’very mature,’’ he said, just to drive his point in.

Cedric glared at him, ‘’you will eat dinner with me tonight.’’

‘’No.’’ Frith said calmly, levelly.

Cedric gritted his teeth, ‘’you will. And I’m not taking no for an answer.’’

‘’You don’t have to take it,’’ Frith gave him an uninterested look, ‘’I’m handing it to you,’’ Frith smacked his hand flat against Cedric’s chest and shoved him aside, walking towards the doors, ‘’now fix your attitude, _your majesty_. It’s not hard to steal a throne, but it’s an entirely different story if you’re trying to keep it.’’

‘’Watch your tongue,’’ Cedric snapped, ‘’or I’ll have you put in the dungeons.’’

‘’Be my guest,’’ Frith didn’t even spare him a look over his shoulder, but right before he reached the doors, Cedric was there, blocking the doors with his broad chest. The anger and irritation melted off his face, into something resembling an apology.

‘’I’m sorry. I shouldn’t talk to you like that,’’ he said, taking his wrist gently, ‘’I’m sorry.’’ He repeated, ‘’is your wrist okay?’’

‘’It’s fine,’’ Frith took his hand gently out of Cedric’s, sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose, ‘’I’ll go on that walk with you when I finish my work.’’

Cedric’s whole face lit up, ‘’really? You will?’’

‘’Yes. But only if you leave me alone till then.’’

Cedric was out of the doors faster than Frith could blink.

*~*~*

Adelais woke up in the small, uncomfortable bed. With no window, it was impossible to tell if it was morning but judging by the hungry tug in her stomach, it was definitely time for breakfast. Ermie – or Chermion, Adelais reminded herself – hadn’t come yet with her clothes so the princess straightened out her light dress as best as she could, washed up in the water basin in the corner and slowly unlocked the doors. The corridor, although apparently occupied by other resistance members, was quiet as death and the air was musty. Adelais padded, as quiet as a fairy in her half-ruined slippers, up the stone stairs. She realised she couldn’t get out, though – the smell of freshly baked bread teased her as she pushed against the trap doors gently and remembered that there was a fake oven atop it. Even if it wasn’t heavy, there was no was Adela could move it, ‘’you ring the bell.’’ She yelped when she heard someone behind her and turned so sharply she fell right off the stairs into the arms of a middle aged man.

‘’Sorry.’’ She squeaked.

He gave her a broad grin as he set her down, ‘’don’t worry about it, princess,’’ he must have come out from one of the rooms. He had thin, dark brown hair sleeked against his forehead, a goatee beard and a pointy moustache of a man who valued his facial hair very much. Both his eyebrows were pierced and his strong, tan arms were revealed by a short-sleeved black leather tunic, ‘’my name is Sam Leake, your highness.’’

‘’My pleasure,’’ Ermie had said that anyone named Leake was on their side, so the princess relaxed. Adelais remembered her manners and curtsied, but Sam only chuckled, extending a hand.

‘’You need to get rid of that habit if you’re to fit in with the common folk,’’ he said good-naturedly and Adelais shyly shook his hand.

‘’So you’re…part of The Wall?’’ Adelais asked uncertainly.

‘’Damn right,’’ Sam grinned proudly, ‘’Weapon’s exporter, at your service. Illegal.’’ He added with a wink and then seemed to remember something, ‘’oh, that’s right! Ermie asked me to give you something.’’ He reached behind his belt and produced a simple dagger, the hilt wrapped with dark brown leather.

‘’The princess did? But I don’t know how to use it,’’ Adelais took it uncertainly and weighed it in her hand.

‘’She’ll teach you. But never refer to her as ‘princess’ – it’s too dangerous. It’s always Ermie. And you should change your name, too, just in case there is someone listening who shouldn’t,’’ Sam said matter-of-factly and Adelais shivered at the prospect.

‘’A-Adela?’’ it was her nickname anyway.

‘’Too recognisable,’’ Sam shook his head, ‘’how about Dela?’’

‘’Ah. Alright. Dela it is, sir.’’

‘’Good. Well, ready for breakfast, Dela?’’ Sam reached for a piece of string connected to a silver bell by the ceiling that Adelais hadn’t notice. She nodded and he pulled once, and the bell gave a surprisingly loud tinkle. In the next instance she heard something getting moved and the trap door opened, letting in early morning light. Sam motioned for her to go first and Adelais climbed the stairs, trying not to fall off this time. She blinked as the light momentarily blinded her and then she was inside the busy back kitchen of the bakery. She didn’t move until Sam emerged, closing the trap door and pulling the fake oven atop it.

‘’Buns,’’ one of the bakers motioned to the back dismissively. Adelais wondered if it was a code-word for something, but Sam led her to an actual tray full of fresh-baked, golden buns. Adelais ate two, while Sam scarfed down five, chasing it up with milk brought to them by one of the bakers. They didn’t look at them much – almost as if they could pretend they weren’t housing rebels and runaway princesses if they just didn’t see them. When Adelais finished her milk and wiped her mouth daintily, the curtain of the doors parted and Ermie walked through. She was wearing plain, unrecognisable clothes and today her hair was tied up.

She spotted Adelais and grinned, walking over. Sam looked up at her, ‘’good morning, Ermie.’’

She nodded at him, ‘’Sam. I see you’ve met Adelais already.’’

‘’Yes. _Dela_ and I have become great friends.’’

‘’Dela, huh?’’ Ermie said softly, ‘’I like it,’’ she extended a hand and pulled Adelais off the floor she had been sitting on, ‘’come, I have your clothes. Good day, Sam.’’

‘’It will be very productive.’’ Sam promised. Adelais gave him a little wave over her shoulder and he raised his mug in a salute.

Before she knew it, Adelais was back underground, the hatch getting locked behind them. She followed Ermie towards her room. In this light, her dark red hair seemed almost black. Adelais didn’t know what to do with her hands; after Ermie was revealed to be Princess Chermion she had left immediately to avoid the night watch. Now was the first time Adelais saw Ermie and realised they were going to get married someday, if the resistance won. But Ermie didn’t seem fazed at all as she entered the room Adelais had been occupying and begun laying out clothes – a short sleeved black top, dark green pants and boots. Finally, Adelais blurted out, ‘’why didn’t you tell me?’’

‘’Tell you what?’’ Ermie didn’t turn from her satchel, her dark red hair falling over her shoulder.

‘’That…you’re Chermion,’’ Adelais finished quietly.

Finally Ermie turned around with a sheepish grin, ‘’it didn’t feel like the right moment, honestly. I mean, I had just kidnapped you, so I couldn’t exactly go, ‘hi, by the way, I’m the girl you’re meant to marry’.’’ She took a step towards Adelais, ‘’there something I need to ask you about that, actually. My sister thinks you’re a threat because in the event that we should marry, Kainan is obliged to send aid. I hate to ask you this, and your cousin, the king, as well, but we need as many people as we can if we’re to get out of this alive. So I want us to marry in a few days.’’

Adelais blinked, ‘’sorry?’’

‘’There’s a priest I know that will marry us. It’s strictly business…’’ her voice softened, and she took Adelais’ hand. It was warm. This close, Adelais could see a scatter of freckles against her tan skin, ‘’at least for now. When this all blows over we can have a proper wedding, in a proper temple, with a proper party and everything a princess could want.’’

Somehow Adelais felt…offended, ‘’I don’t care about all that.’’ She said, pulling her hand out of Ermie’s grip, ‘’for all I care, we could get married right here. Contrary to what you may believe, I’m not a stupid little materialistic princess.’’

It was Ermie’s turn to look stunned, ‘’I didn’t mean-‘’

‘’It doesn’t matter,’’ Adelais shook her head. Her frustration was finally getting to her, ‘’all I really wanted was to explore a new place, and I suppose I got the first hand experience. I will write to my siblings and get you all the help you need, and I will marry you wherever you want, so, please…’’ she jutted her chin up, even though she was only slightly shorter than Adelais, ‘’stop looking down on me.’’

Ermie’s reached out to tuck a piece of hair behind Adelais’ ear and Adelais lost her composure, flushing, ‘’I didn’t mean it like that. I didn’t mean to offend you. I just don’t really know what type of person you are yet,’’ she smiled and dropped her hand, ‘’but apparently this is exactly where you should be.’’

She left Adelais alone to get dressed. The clothes felt strange against her skin – she never really felt the need to run around in pants, like Kleia did. There was no mirror, and Adelais wondered if she looked weird but when Ermie re-entered the room, she gave a low whistle and a grin, ‘’please don’t be embarrassing,’’ Adelais said, sighing, and straightening her top. It exposed much too much cleavage.

‘’What? You’re a woman!’’ Ermie said appreciatively, glancing over her curves, before laughing, ‘’I’m just teasing. Here, turn around.’’ The Crown Princess gathered Adelais’ long, dark brown hair behind her and braided it quickly and efficiently, producing a red ribbon from her pocket to finish it with, ‘’come on,’’ she said when she was done, ‘’time to run some errands!’’

*~*~*

The pub was dim and dodgy and dangerous – exactly Kleia’s scene. She felt right at home in the dark corner, a mug of beer in her hand, her face covered by a hat pulled low, but golden eyes scanning the scene. Because she wasn’t planning on staying in Rethymon long enough to be captured by the invading King once more. And if her siblings were stupid enough to remain in the castle – well, tough luck. It was almost a blessing, though. Kleia had always wanted to be Queen. Not in a malicious way, but she thought she’d make a good one. With Cel on the throne, though, and Adelais and Frith both older than and dismissive of her, there had been no chance of her being anything else than someone’s pretty wife. But now she was out of the castle and in the chaos no one was chasing after her. It was the perfect chance to get away from the place where she didn’t _stand_ a chance. So when she heard that the pirates were recruiting in Rethymon, she did not hesitate.

She could see the recruiter now. She was the Captain of one of the ships, and her crew was running low, apparently. She answered to the King of Pirates but she was probably responsible for replenishing her own crew. Kleia watched her from where she sat. Pretty, lethal, clearly a pirate if the single golden earring in her left ear was anything to go by. Her short, bright red hair, probably enhanced in colour by some concoction, was capped by a dark blue Captain’s hat. She wore a dark blue blouse, off one shoulder, to match, even though it was getting cold, and her dark pants revealed a sliver of her abdomen and a pierced belly button. She was sitting at the table, scribbling down names and occupations of would-be pirates, ‘’Oi!’’ Theokleia looked up at one of the barmaids, a huge, ugly, old woman carrying a tray of beers. Her huge breasts practically hung from her blouse, ‘’are you even old enough to drink?’’

‘’I am now,’’ Kleia flicked a golden coin, which the barmaid caught with expertise. She quickly moved on. Technically, if you were looking for money, even a baby was old enough to drink. But for some self-righteous idiot sixteen year olds belonged in the working field, ‘building character’ and not in a tavern. Deciding she had enough of watching, Kleia pushed off the booth, downed the rest of her beer, and strolled over to where the Captain was taking names, straightening the hat on her wavy black hair. One look at the man in the chair sent him scurrying and she planted herself in it in her stead.

The Captain’s eyes flicked to her face and remained there. She raised a red eyebrow, ‘’I don’t need Moriyans on my ship. And I don’t need children.’’

‘’Ain’t a child,’’ Kleia had spent enough of her time growing up with Queensbane urchins to be able to drop her royal speech in a flash, ‘’and maybe I ain’t even Moriyan, but it doesn’t matter because Pirates don’t care about that kind of thing. Do they?’’ she said the last bit lazily, leaning back in her chair causally.

The Captain grinned, ‘’interesting. Why should I take you aboard my ship? Any particular skills?’’

‘’I’m a quick learner. Besides, this is your chance to save your wretched Pirate soul from the fiery pits of hell, Captain.’’

‘’Too late for that,’’ the woman snorted, ‘’so…you’re running from someone.’’

‘’Let’s go with that,’’ Kleia stretched.

‘’Name?’’

‘’Kleia.’’

The Captain studied her, ‘’no family name?’’

‘’No family name,’’ Kleia said, almost coldly, ‘’no family.’’ The Captain looked at her for a moment and Kleia sighed, ‘’so, do I get the job or am I wasting my time, Captain?’’

Finally, the Captain grinned and scribbled her name on the piece of paper, ‘’your pay is your share in the booty. We leave at dusk. Welcome to the Pirate life, Miss Kleia.’’

*~*~*

It didn’t take Kleia long to run to the tavern across town where she was renting a room to grab her belongings. Rule number one of not getting caught: don’t drink where you sleep. She grabbed her satchel, which held only a few essential things, paid the owner of the tavern and went outside, to where her horse, Dido, was tied up. She touched her muzzle, and pressed a quick kiss there, ‘’we’ve always ran together, but now I have to run by myself,’’ she whispered, ‘’horses don’t do good on water. So I hope you forgive me for this, old friend.’’

Before the hour had turned, Kleia sold her horse and bought as much clothes as she could fit in the duffel bag with what she got from Dido. She would do herself a disservice, going onto a Pirate ship with coin that she could even get her throat slit over, so she went down to the slum and tossed the money she had left to the street urchins. It would probably get taken by their drunken parents the moment they saw it, but it was worth a shot.

The Pirate Ship stood docked by the rocky cliff that marked the end of Rethymon and the beginning of the sea. The whole flotilla did not come to attend to one ship’s business – the Pirate Company came together only to loot and burn. Kleia easily climbed down the cliff to the small sliver of beach that would disappear with tide-in. There were about a dozen desperate hopefuls, stinking and dirty. Compared to them, she looked like a dream, ‘’is that everyone?’’ a man called. He was maybe forty, with gold hair and bears that matched the earring in his ear. His colourful gold and black clothing marked him as a Pirate as much as the earring did. He consulted the piece of parchment Kleia recognised the Captain had written on, before he tossed it into the sea, ‘’alright, listen up, you landlubbers. Me name’s Aleyn, but you will refer to me as _Master_ Aleyn. I am the Master Gunner at the magnificent vessel you’re all seein’.’’ He pointed towards the Pirate ship bobbing on the waves, ‘’now, get in the boat so we can get off this beach before the lovely City Watch catches on that we have taken port. Word of warning, though,’’ his dark eyes glinted dangerously, ‘’once yer on, you don’t get off.’’

Kleia had only been half listening, so when Master Aleyn fell quiet, she got into the boat casually. The others followed her lead. The trip to the ship was silent save for the panting of the two people Aleyn had put at the oars. Once they were close enough, a roped ladder was let down. Kleia was the first one to climb up and when she jumped on deck, she came face to face with the Captain, who grinned at her, ‘’sink _me_ , so you didn’t chicken out,’’ she laughed, and extended a hand, ‘’I’m Captain Cassia. Welcome aboard the _Little Cutlass_.’’

*~*~*

By the time night truly and fully fell, the _Little Cutlass_ was out on open sea. Kleia didn’t know what destination they were taking; she didn’t exactly care, either. Now that she was away from Kainan she could finally breathe properly. She had glimpsed the other Pirate ships around, but they didn’t swim in a set formation. Once Captain Cassia had introduced herself, they had been asked into her office below deck, one by one, to sign the Code, which banded them to Pirates. If they were caught, and it was found that they had signed the Code, they would be executed, no questions asked. Kleia didn’t even think twice before signing it.

But she was not used to being on open sea, and she couldn’t sleep, not with the constant rocking the ship provided. Gritting her teeth in annoyance, she jumped down from her hammock. Yes, she had gotten an actual hammock in a room full of hammocks and beds used by the crew, and it didn’t help the rocking one bit. Everyone was already snoring, exhausted, as she would soon be after a day of hard work aboard the ship. But, for now, she needed air. Outside, it was cold, and the spray of the waves against deck bit her arms. It was loud here. The sea was loud. The rolling of the waves and the creak of the ship seemed impossibly loud.

And there was something else, as well.

Someone was singing.

‘’ _With the hempen halter round his neck,_

_Altogether not too big,_

_The Pirate King stood on deck,_

_To dance the hempen jig,_

_Cause a hornswaggle and landlubber,_

_And an old salt as well,_

_Know it’s time to feed the fish,_

_No Pirate can escape the fiery hell’’_

Kleia found the culprit – a woman, maybe in her mid forties, was leaning on deck, singing out to the sea in a merry, quiet voice. Her golden hair was pulled in a braid and her face was filled with scars and scrapes. Her hands were folded in front of her on the wooden rail, but there seemed to be something wrong with them. She must have heard Kleia approach, because she stopped singing and without looking at her said, ‘’don’t just lurk over there.’’

Cautiously, Kleia stepped forward, till she was standing next to the Pirate, who finally looked at her. Her eyes were the deepest blue. Kleia flinched when the woman grabbed her chin suddenly and looked her in the eyes, ‘’my, my, my…’’ she said quietly, ‘’I couldn’t be sure from the distance but…shiver me timbers, if it isn’t the princess.’’

Kleia smacked her hand away as if she had been stung, ‘’I don’t know what you’re talking about.’’

The woman laughed, ‘’oh, darlin’, there’s no point pretending. You have your father’s face, and the eye colour of the Moriyan prince he married.’’

Kleia flinched again, ‘’you…knew my father.’’

The woman gave her a bitter smile and held up her hand. Kleia gasped; she only had two fingers, the last two having been roughly sewn off, ‘’courtesy of Prince Kaen Hyndestane,’’ she said with a vicious smile, ‘’it was quite hard to learn to wield a blade with three fingers. He has no mercy, that cold man…’’ she laughed and Kleia figured that the woman knew something about that, ‘’not even for his own family,’’ she laughed at Kleia’s startled expression, ‘’what, he didn’t tell you? Well, I suppose we never were supposed to meet. I would have figured you’d have heard rumours of Elenia, the bastard of King Odion, assassin who tried to kill King Johan and Prince Serafin,’’ she grinned, ‘’but I suppose it all resolved itself in the end, didn’t it?’’

Kleia’s face twisted with rage and she raised her fist to hit Elenia, but someone caught her wrist. She whirled on a young girl, only slightly older than her, who was staring at Elenia with a raised eyebrow. She had light brown hair and slightly angled eyes that gave her out as half Asakurian, ‘’Elenia. You’re stepping out of line. Leave her alone, Pirates don’t care about who your family is,’’ her black eyes narrowed, ‘’like none of us cared about where you came from, although we had our suspicions.’’

Elenia’s bitter smile returned when Kleia yanked her wrist out of the girl’s grip, and she gestured to her, ‘’Kleia, I would like to introduce to you the bastard princess of Emperor Shay and your half cousin, Nuria.’’

The girl rubbed her face, tired, ‘’stop it. I told you; there’s no family here.’’

‘’That’s right,’’ Elenia jumped onto the rail with agility not usually pinned on someone her age, ‘’we’re all bastards here, forsaken by the world,’’ she pointed to Nuria, ‘’bastard,’’ then to herself, ‘’bastard,’’ and then her finger hovered over Kleia, ‘’princess turned Pirate,’’ she smirked, ‘’bastard.’’

*~*~*

When Dreux informed her that he and the other Altessa rebels had a hide out, Lin didn’t expect him to march straight into a house in the middle of a street that was probably busy by day. After riding for weeks from Roma to Beihai in the province of Alexandrios, mostly in silence, Dreux had ditched Marid, his horse, at the communal stables of Beihai and led her to a street in plain view, ‘’we’re supposed to be hiding,’’ Lin hissed, stopping him before he knocked on the doors. Her silver hair was covered by her dark hood.

‘’I know,’’ Dreux send her an easy grin, ‘’don’t worry, princess. These fools would never think to look in plain view, unless they’re willing to knock on every door of every house from Rome to Beihai.’’

Reluctantly, Lin released his arm and Dreux knocked softly. The doors opened immediately, as if someone had been eagerly awaiting his arrival, ‘’Dreux!’’ a halfie Asakurian girl with dirty blonde hair tied in two ponytails jumped on Dreux as soon as he crossed the threshold, ‘’gods, you’re back! The others were betting on whether you would come back, but of course I knew you would-‘’

‘’Shhh, Horatia,’’ Dreux laughed quietly, setting her down and ushering Lin in through the doors which he promptly closed and locked with a chain, ‘’princess, this is Horatia Jiang. Horatia, this is Crown Princess Ceawlin.’’

Horatia curtsied clumsily. She was clearly a commoner, unused to seeing royalty. When she rose, her dark brown eyes narrowed at and Lin took in the long blade that stretched across her back, the hilt peeking above her shoulder. She definitely didn’t want to be in the range of _that_ anytime soon. Horatia wore all black and the winged lion of Altessa, the grim reaper of the gods, was etched on her breast in silver thread. Despite the less-than-friendly vibes Horatia gave her, Lin pushed back her hood and dipped her head, ‘’it’s nice to meet you, Horatia.’’

Horatia ignored her, instead latching onto Dreux’s arm. She was maybe a year older than Lin but acted much younger and her twin ponytails made her look younger still, ‘’come, Dreux, everyone has been waiting up.’’

‘’Yes, yes,’’ Dreux glanced at Lin over his shoulder, ‘’come on in, princess.’’

Ten somber faces were gathered around a single candle in a large living room, where the curtains were drawn. As soon as the other rebels saw Dreux, their faces lit up. The youngest rebels looked sixteen; one man had a full grown auburn bears and looked to be over forty. They all stood when Ceawlin entered the room, ‘’princess,’’ the bearded man bowed deeply, and the others followed suit. When they raised their heads, Lin noticed some faces she recognised.

‘’Soun Chang!’’ she didn’t realise how much her world had tilted till she saw her childhood playmate, who grew up with her in Hailin, the province on the other end of Alexandrios, amongst the rebels.

‘’Lin!’’ Soun Chang cried and rushed to embrace her. She was usually a serious girl, and she looked much older than her sixteen years. She was a halfie, like Lin, which was evident by her blonde hair, tied in a tight bun at the back of her hair. When Lin hugged her, she felt her chest tighten with un-spilled tears. She hadn’t cried in front of Dreux over the weeks of their journey, but now she felt like she might. She blinked them back as Soun Chang pulled back and held her at an arm’s length, ‘’gods merciful, you’re safe!’’ Soun Chang looked close to tears herself.

‘’Princess…’’

Lin looked over her shoulder and her world tilted once more, ‘’Lady Chen Pat! Lady Ji-Fa Li!’’ how often had these two attended dinner at the palace? How often had they visited Mihai’s Hailin manse, and played with little Lin?

They each took a hand now, and squeezed her fingers tightly, ‘’we knew Dreux could do it,’’ Lady Pat breathed, relieved. She had a beautiful, kind face that was always in plain view, thanks to her black hair being cut short.

‘’We are so sorry about what happened to your father,’’ Lady Ji-Fa Li said sadly. She was the complete opposite of Lady Pat. Her nose was large and her lips slightly wonky, her eyes small and beady and her light blonde hair that had marked her as an outsider even if she wasn’t a halfie, was dishevelled and roughly cut to her shoulders. And yet she was as kind as Lady Pat.

‘’Thank you, Lady Li,’’ Lin said earnestly, ‘’how is your son?’’

‘’Safe, gods willing. I sent him to Mersin at the first whiff of rebellion.’’

Lin stiffened, and dropped their hands, turning to Dreux, ‘’you…knew?’’

Dreux dropped his eyes to the floor, ‘’I…had my suspicions.’’

Any gratitude or fondness Lin might have built up for Dreux in the past week was extinguished like a candle’s flame, ‘’you could have warned us-‘’

‘’Lin. Now’s not the time.’’ Soun Change squeezed her shoulder and Lin reminded herself who she was, and how she had to behave. A princess did not throw a hissy fit, so she took a deep breath, and turned back to the table.

‘’Thank you, all of you, for fighting against these who have removed my family from the throne,’’ she said, even though there weren’t enough of them to start a rebellion.

Dreux seemed to read her mind, ‘’there may not be a lot of us, but we can still take out Hidayat, Bai and Liem.’’ He said, determination dripping from his voice. Lin didn’t react. At least now she knew who the other men who killed her father and dispersed her family were. And she hoped they were praying for their souls, because their names were on the devil’s list now.

‘’On my honour, we will restore you to power, princess,’’ red-haired Lord Han Wu said. He was only a year older but his bears made him look past twenty.

‘’Thank you, Lord Wu. And you, too,’’ she turned to the other nobles she recognised around the table, ‘’Lord Yuan,’’ the twenty-one year old bowed his head, his thick eyebrows casting shadows on his face, ‘’and Lady Areshi,’’ the half-Moriyan half-Asakurian lady also bowed her head, her silver Omega hair kept back from her face by two braids running from her temples. Lin looked at the rest of the gathered, ‘’and all of you, as well. Please, introduce yourselves. I would like to know the names of those who support my father so strongly.’’

‘’Ah, we’re just commoners, miss,’’ a flushed, bald young man said sheepishly. He was not Asakurian at all – maybe Salarian? His dusty blond eyebrows and goatee were the only indication of his hair colour, as a black scarf was tied around his head. In fact, all the rebels seemed to wear exclusively black. By now Lin managed to change into black peasant clothes herself, burning the night gown she had escaped in. A young Asakurian man jabbed his elbow in the Salarian man’s side, ‘’ouch! I meant princess! Princess. Uh…my name is Kallistos.’’ Yes – definitely Salarian, ‘’and this is Boon Sun,’’ he pointed to the guy who elbowed him.

Boon Sun bowed his head, ‘’it’s an honour to meet you, my lady.’’

Lin smiled at him, her eyes sliding to the boy next to him. He was a peculiar, pretty thing – clearly Moriyan by the colour of his skin, and an Omega, too, his bright silver hair contrasting with the light brown of his temples. One green eye studied her carefully, the other covered by a black eye patch, ‘’Tofi, introduce yourself,’’ Boon Sun told him.

Finally Tofi smiled, lightly. He was clearly a very serious boy, ‘’my name is Tofi, majesty,’’ he seemed slightly embarrassed about his name.

‘’Hello, Tofi,’’ Lin smiled, acknowledging him, ‘’and you, sir?’’

‘’Thi Yu, m’lady,’’ the man with the auburn beard who had bowed to her first introduced himself.

Lin looked around at the rebels gathered in the gloom, ‘’well. This is a fine company, indeed.’’ She said and the others smiled at her. Dreux came to her side and Horatia followed him like a puppy, but he didn’t look at either of them, instead scanning the room, ‘’where is Aldric?’’

‘’Probably in the workshop,’’ Kallistos said.

‘’Who is this man you speak of?’’ Lin asked, curious as to why he wasn’t here with them.

‘’Not a man,’’ a voice said from behind her and she turned to find another Omega girl at the doors. She was definitely the youngest, no older than fifteen, ‘’I’m Aldric,’’ she said, shifting her bronze goggles form around her neck to the top of her long silver hair. She wasn’t Asakurian either.

‘’Aldric is a genius, and she does all our weapons,’’ Dreux said and it took all Lin had to not punch him. She still couldn’t believe that he had known…known the rebellion could have happened, and didn’t warn the royal family, ‘’Al, make something for the princess.’’

Aldric nodded, wiping grease-stained fingers onto her oily shirt, ‘’already working on it.’’

*~*~*

Merin woke with a jolt, feeling someone staring at him. Orion was crouched at the foot of his bed, in the dark, gazing at him. Merin yelped and sat up sharply, ‘’gods, you scared me,’’ he said, pressing his hand to his chest. His heart was pounding. Orion tilted his head to the side. He was shirtless, but at least his undergarments were on. Merin flushed in the dark – Orion had come into his room at night multiple times over the last few days, but never shirtless. And now Merin couldn’t ignore the criss-cross of scars running up Orion’s arms. Slowly, he flung back his furs and crawled forward on the bed. When he was within touching distance, Orion reached for him. His fingers barely brushed Merin’s cheek when the boy jerked back, ‘’no, Orion. No touching, remember?’’

Orion dropped his hand, looking at Merin with a mix of apology and desire. It scared Merin as much as it excited him, but he pushed both feeling away in favour of curiosity, ‘’I’m going to touch you right now, but you’re not allowed to touch me back. Got that?’’ he asked. Orion nodded, so Merin reached out cautiously, pressing a finger to the scar atop Orion’s shoulder. There were more random ones scattered all over his muscular chest. His skin was warm to the touch and in the coolness of the room Merin savoured it. He pressed his hand fully against Orion’s arm and slid it down, feeling the light bump of each scar brush against his hand, ‘’how did we get these?’’ Merin whispered, even though he knew Orion wouldn’t answer him. He moved his hand to Orion’s chin, ‘’open your mouth,’’ he requested. Orion obediently parted his lips. His tongue was right where it was meant to be. Merin sighed, ‘’why can’t you speak?’’ he asked himself when Orion closed his mouth. He brushed a finger against the scars running from below his eye to his jaw on one side of his face. They weren’t all that visible but even with them, Orion was incredibly handsome. And strong, and warm, and his _mate_ -

Merin shuffled away from Orion, giving him a guarded look, ‘’stop coming into my room, okay?’’

Unsurprisingly, Orion didn’t say anything, just held Merin’s eyes in his gaze before moving off the bed and padding back to his own room.

*~*~*

‘’Gods, all these letters,’’ Elentina sighed, looking them over as Dagny stared out of the window of her mother’s office, ‘’I know Johan’s reign started off bumpy, but…gods…’’ she shook her head, ‘’Kainan, invaded weeks after Celestine’s coronation. Beautiful. Ceawlin off the throne, Shay executed – I never did get to meet him after all – but at least Mihai is safe. But Lin didn’t even _ge_ t to sit on that throne-‘’

‘’Mama, you’re thinking out loud again,’’ Dagmaer turned from the window.

‘’No,’’ Elentina said calmly, setting down letters asking Sahr for help, ‘’I’m trying to snap you into action. This will be your kingdom soon, and these,’’ she pointed to the letters, ‘’will be your problems. I’m trying to help you solve them.’’

‘’Let’s just send troops to both,’’ Dagny said with a sigh.

Elentina leaned on her hand, ‘’that’s not how it works, darling. If we do that, who will protect Sahr in case of an invasion?’’

Dagny rubbed her forehead, ‘’I don’t know, mama. I can’t think today.’’

Elentina looked at her for a second, before standing, and walking away from the desk, ‘’I’ll see you at dinner. Even if you can’t, try thinking about it. Let me know tomorrow what you come up with. Think like a Queen.’’

‘’But I don’t want to be Queen…’’ Dagmaer mumbled at the window, quiet enough so that only she could hear her own words, ‘’I want to join the temples. I want to be a priestess.’’ She swore she felt Elentina hesitate at the doors, but then her mother was gone.


	4. The Hat Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for not updating for ages, I had exams!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wulf - ah, see, the thing is, Asakura is the closest place to Kainan and it's 2 months away. And then to travel to the ports it's around 3 weeks, so the news wouldn't have spread THAT fast, considering Cedric's guards also patrol the capital. Although, of course, the news would spread everywhere - as it does in this chappie ;) Thanks for reading!
> 
> StellaCruz - Good, naps are important! Yas, we are now the Captains of the ship!!! Technically, Kaen was pretty chill, till he met Ilia so I'm guessing that's where Frith gets his chill - also, from Jhoka, whose his tutor and she's like the Queen of Chill. To OTPort I'm crying xD Girl, I started shipping then when I first made up the pairing in my head! Ceddy is 22, by the way, like Merin! Just to reiterate ;) :  
> Cao & Orion are 24, Lin, Frith & Adelais are 17, Kleia is 16, Hoel is 15, Cel & Dagmaer are 18, Cassia & Dreux are 21 and Ermie is 20! Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing sis <3 
> 
> Anyway, sorry, I just don't have the energy to reply to everyone else xD Either way, thank you SO much for all the support, this is kicking off even better than Dynasty! Lots of love to all of you, especially my other sisters zef, SeamoreRed and Alna_King. Also, Xiennary123 & Ella, you two have been MEGA supportive thank you <3

Cedric had taken what had been the royal couple’s bedchamber, before one was stabbed to death in his own bed and the other jumped out of the balcony. Celestine had been there for the last part, when the Mad King, and his father, bloody from his husband who he had just slaughtered in a fit of madness, flung himself off. He’d tried sleeping in that bedroom once, when he was fifteen. He wouldn’t tell anyone how it went, but after that, the room had been off-limits to everyone and he picked a different part of the castle for his royal bed chambers.

But now Cedric had it.

Frith felt something like light resentment towards Cedric’s audacity as he walked into the chamber, unannounced. It was hard to connect that beautiful, spacious chamber with what Cedric had done to it. The bed was draped with heavy furs that did not suit the still-mild autumn weather. The drapes, dark and heavy, were drawn and there was a rug on the floor – the skin of a wolf, head intact, teeth bared in a snarl, eyes glassy. At least those weren’t real, but Frith still side stepped the rug. There were the heads of deer and stags, too – three, lined on the wall, glaring at him with unseeing eyes. Frith shuddered – somehow this room was much more morbid than Cedric seemed, with his nearly-white hair and pale blue eyes, ‘’I take it you don’t like the decoration?’’

Frith pin pointed Cedric, who was leaning against the unlit fireplace, shirtless. Frith didn’t blush, although his heart stuttered – it was clear Cedric was a warrior, if not from the way he carried himself, then from the way his chest and arms were sculpted. Somehow, his heavy clothes hid this, making him seem more docile. Now Frith saw that Cedric really was dangerous – an invader. And it was up to him to keep him at bay, ‘’what happened to you?’’ Frith asked casually, ignoring Cedric’s question. His pale skin bruised easily, and Frith could pin point at least half a dozen new bruises blooming all over his ribs, arms and chest.

‘’I had a little spar with your Captain of the Guard. Just friendly practice,’’ the gleam in his eye told Frith it had been anything but, ‘’I kicked his ass back to the physician quarters, of course.’’

Frith raised an eyebrow, unimpressed, ‘’Cao was already injured. That’s no victory.’’

Cedric pushed himself off the fireplace and strolled casually to Frith, but he did not address the certainty of his victory, as Frith expected his pride would dictate it. Instead, he looked down at Frith, ‘’Cao?’’

‘’Caomhán.’’ Frith reiterated, ‘’the Captain of the Guard.’’

‘’Why did you call him Cao?’’ Cedric asked casually. Or, it would have sounded casual, if Frith wasn’t closely observing Cedric – there was a cold menace, and a burning jealousy, behind his voice.

‘’Everyone calls him that,’’ Frith said lightly. He decided it was best to keep Cedric docile. There were many people in this castle that Cedric could hurt to get back at him – so he averted his attention, ‘’I’m here for that walk you promised.’’

Cedric was terrifying. Terrifying, and equally child-like. His attention span was…short, to say the least. The subject of Caomhán’s name was dropped in a flash, ‘’finished with work?’’ Cedric asked with a smirk, flirtatiously, angling his body towards Frith. The prince took a respectful step back.

‘’Yes.’’

The King snatched a shirt from the mess of clothes on his bed – it was one of his heavy ones, and he pulled on his fur cloak, even though it was still warm outside. Once he put it on, Frith immediately started towards the doors. He didn’t want Cedric to offer his arm, didn’t want to touch him…for more than one reason. But as soon as Cedric fell into step with him in the corridor, he took his hand. His fingers were gentle on Frith’s skin, barely a brush, as if Cedric was consciously trying to be as gentle as possible, so he wouldn’t hurt Frith again. The thought of that caused a small warmth to bloom in his chest; Frith swatted it away. Expertly, Cedric hooked Frith’s long fingers on his bicep and they walked into the gardens…like a King and his consort might. Frith tried not to blush at that notion, thanking the gods for his darker skin that made it easier to hide a blush. He angled his head, letting the few dark brown wisps that fell from his ponytail cover them further.

‘’Have you been well? I haven’t seen you for a while,’’ he wasn’t looking at Frith, instead admiring the late autumn flowers. Frith wondered if Arnheim was that cold of a place that there were no flowers there. It was probably worse than Perth or Aldhard.

Frith tried not to squeeze his fingers against Cedric’s bicep to see just how muscular he was to the touch, instead concentrating on getting the words out, ‘’well, thank you.’’

‘’Is something wrong?’’ those icily-blue eyes finally turned to him, ‘’you aren’t speaking much.’’

Frith smiled, ‘’do I ever?’’

Cedric laugh seemed to rumble through his chest and down the arm Frith was holding onto, ‘’no, I suppose you don’t. I’m flattered you wanted my company, though.’’

‘’I did promise you we’d go on this walk,’’ Frith turned to the flowers, too. Mostly the neatly cut hedges of the palace gardens were bare, but still green. Here and there, the last flowers of the year sprouted. Soon, the two of them made it into the intimate cover of trees already turning fiery in colour.

‘’How is Adelais? She’s gone to Mutzre, right? I wish I could have met her.’’

Frith silently thanked the gods that Adelais wasn’t here. If Cedric wanted something, he would have probably used her against him – she was his twin, after all. But still, Frith wondered if Cedric would do anything to purposely hurt him. Out of everyone in the palace, he was the only one the cold King showed kindness to.

‘’Well, thank you,’’ Frith said automatically, and then frowned, ‘’actually, I haven’t gotten any letter yet…’’

‘’Mutzre is far away. They will probably arrive soon.’’

Blinking in surprise, Frith looked back up at Cedric. Was he actually trying to… _console_ him?  But before he could say thank you, Cedric looked down at him and grinned savagely, ‘’how about your other sister, then?’’

‘’Estrid? She’s-‘’

‘’No. Not Estrid.’’ Cedric stopped in the middle of the walkway through the trees, and Frith’s hand fell limply from his arm, ‘’I’m talking about Theokleia.’’

Aethelfrith’s blood ran cold.

Gods.

He knew. He _knew_. That there was another Hyndestane. That Frith had lied.

Cedric took a casual step towards him, ‘’I’ve sent men out to look for her, but she has seemed to disappear. Don’t worry. When I find her, I’ll bring her back here.’’

No. _No_.

Frith took a staggering step backwards, and Cedric’s brow furrowed as he followed him, ‘’hey. I didn’t mean anything by that,’’ Frith’s heart was pounding wildly with rarely felt panic, when Cedric hooks a pale finger under his chin and raised his face, ‘’I won’t hurt your family,’’ he said quietly, seriously, his thumb brushing against Frith’s chin, ‘’so…’’ the thumb travelled higher, to trace the outline of Frith’s full bottom lip, ‘’don’t lie to me anymore. Deal?’’

Frith paused for a second, making sure his voice didn’t shake as he breathed, ‘’deal.’’ He didn’t trust Cedric. Not for a second. The reassurance did nothing to calm his jittery nerves, and Cedric seemed to sense that.

He tucked in the stray piece of hair Frith had used to hide his blush behind his ear, and brushed his knuckles against his cheek, ‘’you’re cold,’’ he murmured, throwing off his cloak. Frith wanted to tell him that it wasn’t the cold that made him tremble, but when the body-warmed fur enclosed around him, he wondered if it maybe was only that. Cedric buckled the crossed-over straps over Frith’s chest. The cloak was huge on him, trailing on the ground, but Cedric didn’t mind. He took his hand again, bringing it to his arm, ‘’let’s go back.’’

They didn’t speak for the rest of the walk back to the palace.

*~*~*

The hat shop of Amaranthe was small, but busy and filled with everything from straw mannequins to colourful ribbons to fake flowers fashioned from leftover material. And, amongst it all, was the hatter, as bright and young and colourful as her shop. She did not wear a hat, leaving the short, thick dreadlocks of her hair, alternating between rose and fuchsia, on display. Her dainty nose was pierced in multiple places – at the bride, with metal studs, just below with twin spear ends and finally just above the tip, in a circular loop, like the one around Ermie’s bottom lip. Her dress was big and bright blue, swishing around her ankles as she stepped around her customers. She spotted Ermie before Ermie spotted her, and rushed over to them, picking up her skirts, ‘’Ermie!’’ she said excitedly, ‘’oh, you’ve brought a friend! This is…?’’

‘’Dela. My fiancée.’’ Ermie said with a smile.

The hatter gave her a knowing wink, and Adelais remembered that if she needed to hide out somewhere, the hat shop was one of the places to go, ‘’I’m Maire Dixon, the only hatter in this god-forsaken city. You let me know if you need a new hat,’’ she clicked her fingers, ‘’which reminds me. Ermie, would you be so kind to deliver a hat to one of my customers? You know which one?’’ she swished her way to the wooden counter and dug underneath, producing a small wooden box which she thrust into Ermie’s hands.

‘’Of course,’’ Ermie smiled brightly and jerked her chin at Adelais to follow. Adelais curtsied quickly and followed Ermie out of the bustling shop. Had they come all this way just to deliver a hat to someone? But Ermie suddenly walked briskly, with purpose, and Adelais realised that whatever was in that box was not a hat. And that nothing in this city was what she thought. If a hatter was a rebel, a bakery was a hide out and a delivery girl was a princess, then whatever the hell was in that box was more important than a hat.

Adelais walked behind Ermie, like she had been instructed previously. Now she could see why – there were city guards loitering all over the place, glancing at them without interest, although some eyes lingered on Ermie’s body, pronounced in her tight clothing, appreciatively. Adela kept a sharp eye on street signs, carved scruffily into wooden signs. They were hurrying down the Underworld Boulevard and the name itself gave Adelais the chills. Still, she kept her eyes on the back of Ermie’s red hair. It was strange moving in the tight pants – she felt naked, the trousers sticking to her lower half like a second skin. Nervously, she pulled down her tunic. There was nothing underworld-like about the boulevard – the shops were as colourful, open and friendly as the hat shop had been. Slowly, Adelais relaxed.

Ermie walked for a straight fifteen minutes, not stopping once, not slowing down. Here, everyone seemed to move with purpose; it was the one who dawdled that looked suspicious. And then, when they turned a corner, a house seemed to rise from the ground, massive and imposing looking. It was at its black gate that Ermie stopped, and rang a bell provided, giving a quick glance to her left and right. As busy as the main streets of the boulevard had been, here it was deathly quiet and it might as well have been a chilling night. Adelais swallowed thickly, looking up at the monster of a house. As soon as Ermie had rung the bell, three wild dogs came running, baring their teeth and barking furiously at the princess. She gave them no mind, staring intently at the doors, which finally opened.

‘’Hat delivery!’’ Ermie called at the figure on the porch. It was a woman, clad in a black cloak that covered her face. She took her time walking towards the gate, calling her feral dogs off with a flick of the wrist. She produced a heavy key from her robe and the gates clicked open. As soon as the woman opened it, Ermie slipped inside, motioning for Adelais to follow, which she did. Seconds after her feet cleared the entrance, the woman slammed the gates shut and locked them. Adelais felt trapped, glancing uncertainly at the dogs, keeping a distance between them but still growling, and then at the woman. It was impossible to tell her age, or anything about her. Even her hands were covered with thick gloves. Even though it was autumn, Mutzre remained stuffy and hot, so the gloves didn’t look natural.

Silently, the woman walked over to her front doors, and Ermie grabbed Adelais’ wrist, pulling her along. Inside the house, the heavy drapes were drawn, the candles lit – it was as gloomy as the outside. The doors squeaked shut behind them with a sort of finality. Only then did the mysterious woman throw back her hood.

Adelais didn’t know what she had been expecting, but it hadn’t been this. The woman was young, as young as her, a girl, really – willowy and tall and as dark as Adelais. Her hair was a strange mix of violet and red, tied in a bun at the back of her head, a scruffily cut fringe falling into one grey eye. The woman blew at it till it settled into place, out of her eyes, revealing a pierced eyebrow. She was pretty, if a little harsh angled – and Adelais definitely hadn’t been prepared for the skimpy, dark dress she wore. She bowed her head to them and Ermie smiled, gesturing, ‘’Dela, this is Miss Mady.’’

Miss Mady extended her hand, ‘’a nickname,’’ Adelais had expected her to be somber and quiet, but she sounded lively, if serious, ‘’Lady Armadina Stein, princess.’’

Adelais grasped her hand – it was warm and bony, ‘’Adelais Hyndestane. Or… ‘Dela’. It’s lovely to meet you, Miss Mady.’’

Miss Mady didn’t smile but her eyes twinkled as she released Adelais’ hands, reaching for the box, ‘’my hat?’’

Ermie sent her a feral grin, ‘’indeed.’’ She handed the box over, and Miss Mady jerked her chin for them to follow them out of the foyer and into the tea room. The house was huge and creaking, but Adelais could feel that it was completely empty, ‘’how have you been coping?’’

‘’As well as I can without sunlight,’’ Miss Mady sighed, gesturing for them to sit on twin couches. She placed the box carefully on the table and went to fetch tea, ‘’you can tell her, if you want,’’ she added before disappearing behind heavy oak doors.

Ermie sat on the couch heavily, and patted the space beside her. Adelais sat gratefully; she wasn’t used to Ermie’s speed of walking, ‘’as you can tell, Armadina is on our side,’’ she said quietly, ‘’when Wren took the throne, she brought back conscription. Her two younger brothers, younger sister and fiancé – her entire living family – were taken into the army months ago and not heard of since. She was only left because she is the heir to the house,’’ she gestured to the gloomy interior, ‘’but they came for her last month, even so. Too many deserters, apparently. Either way, she had to fake a sickness.’’

‘’That’s why everything is boarded up,’’ Adelais guessed, ‘’and she can’t go outside?’’

Ermie sighed and leaned back into the couch, ‘’no. To her neighbours, to all of Amaranthe, she is bed-ridden, so when she sneaks out on the rare occasion, she wears heavy cloaks. When she steps outside to let people from the Wall in, she pretends to be her servants. But, of course, all have been dismissed, in case they spilled to the Queen for an extra piece of silver.’’

‘’I see,’’ Adelais looked around the gloomy interior. Miss Mady didn’t seem like the sort to enjoy darkness like this, ‘’how very lonely.’’

‘’It’s not that bad. Not when I can help the cause,’’ Miss Mady came back in, kicking the door shut with her foot, ‘’I’m the Wall’s strategist.’’

‘’The best around,’’ Ermie assured, taking a porcelain cup filled with tea from her. Adelais followed suit, holding it in her lap gingerly. She hadn’t had good tea since she left Kainan.

Miss Mady sat on the opposite couch; her fringe had come out to irritate her again, and she tucked it behind her ear, picking up the box, ‘’plans?’’

Ermie took a sip of tea, ‘’everything Harrell and Dana managed to gather in the last months, and copy.’’

Gingerly, Miss Mady opened the box. Indeed, there was no hat inside, but pieces of parchment with hurriedly drawn diagrams of rooms, numbered and annotated. There were scribbles on the sides, too, ‘’I’m guessing Annie transported them here? How very dangerous; she’s only fifteen. She should let her sister do the job,’’ Ermie didn’t answer, since it was clear the girl was talking to herself. After briefly filing through the paper, she set the lid back down, ‘’they appear adequate. I will do what I can to find a way in,’’ she patted the box fondly, ‘’there’s always a way in.’’

‘’Indeed,’’ Ermie set down her empty cup – Adelais hadn’t noticed when she had finished her tea, ‘’mind having a guest for a couple of nights?’’

‘’You know I’m always up for a little company.’’

Ermie stood, ‘’Dela, you will stay here for a while. I’ll come pick you up when things quiet down – right now the capital is ringing with news of your disappearance and pretty soon, Amaranthe will be twice as dangerous as it is right now for the Wall. And…’’ she gave a soft smile, ‘’I’ll try to arrange our wedding as soon as possible,’’ she nodded at Miss Mady, ‘’I’ll have someone come to pick up the plans in a few days.’’

Miss Mady stood to let Ermie out, past the feral dogs, leaving Adelais alone in the dark house.

*~*~*

Putting behind her upbringing and status for Kleia was a real hardship, but she had to do it – aboard the Little Cutlass there were no families, no statuses and no history. Everyone was a Blackwood, after the first Pirate King who raised the first flotilla from the depths of the sea, Morten Blackwood. So she wasn’t Princess Theokleia Hyndestane anymore – now, she was Kleia Blackwood, pirate and…a cleaner!? Kleia wrinkled her nose at the bubbling water under the ragged cloth in her hand. She already had a few calluses, having trained in swordplay with Caomhán since she was thirteen, but soon enough her hand would not resemble that of a princess any longer.

Good.

Even so, it wasn’t a fun job. Kleia was beneath it, princess or no. Okay, so she couldn’t sail…and she couldn’t exactly read sea maps or…fine, so maybe the only thing she was good for, at the present moment, was scrubbing the deck of the Little Cutlass with all the other new, inexperienced sailors. Not all of the ones that came onto the ship in the little boat were scrubbing decks – some were in the kitchen, and some were members of the actual crew, already doing jobs that looked much more interesting than running the cloth against the wooden boards of the ship till her hands were raw. Especially since Cassia didn’t so much as look at her. Kleia had figured that she’s captured Cassia’s attention and it would be easy to climb up ranks – instead, when the red-haired Captain strolled past, she didn’t even glance at the princess.

Kleia gritted her teeth in annoyance. Cassia acted like she was some sort of Queen, when in fact she only held the Little Cutlass for the Pirate King. Kleia hadn’t seen him yet, but she had heard stories of the Painted Captains. She had glimpsed the other ships – The Rouge Princess was the one the King of Pirates, Captain Lucan Blackwood, personally oversaw. Kleia sniggered at the irony of it. The Rouge was a magnificent vessel that she had only glimpsed from a distance – massive and crimson sailed, so that it looked like it was covered in blood. There was also Night Raider, dark as…well, night, it’s decks painted black like naphtha, it’s sails a faded grey. Kleia hadn’t glimpsed the Devil’s Whore yet, but she knew it was part of the King’s closest company, like the Little Cutlass, while other Pirate Ships were scattered around the world. The Devil’s Whore had more sails than the Little Cutlass and Night Raider put together. The pirates that scrubbed the decks with her said that it had been a woman, once, who had taken many a lover to bed – who sold her soul to the devil and became his lover. Except he wasn’t an awfully good one, apparently, because she tried to run away multiple times, brought back before she could ever cross the river of fire that separated hell from the Ocean. So, one day, the woman changed herself into a ship, and sailed through that fiery river. She sailed for hundreds of years, unable to get out of the waves of flame, until Captain Morten Blackwood called for his flotilla from the bottoms of the Ocean. The ship answered the call and was raised up, through the never-ending Ocean to the surface, where she was finally free to go where she pleased as a ship. Her sails were named after each of her lovers – Sacha, Silva, Elenora, Leary, Nieves, Tristan, Cierra, Jame…

The Pirates chatted a lot of shit.

They were talking about something ridiculous now, too, and Kleia rolled her eyes at her cloth, casting them a loath-full glance. It was two boys, Moye and Betz, around her age, who chatted constantly when scrubbing deck and fucked in the cabin, quietly but obviously – and Kleia, unfortunately, had a very good view of their hammocks from where she tried to sleep. Wynn, the Quartermaster, walked past, smacking both of them on the heads, ‘’less chatting, more scrubbing!’’ he said, and walked off, laughing to himself. He was a strange Omega. Rumour had it he used to be a bandit – how he ended up on a Pirate ship, Kleia had no idea; she supposed it wasn’t that strange, considering where she herself had come from.

*~*~*

Kleia had hoped the hard work on deck would put her to sleep – instead, her joints ached so much she couldn’t find a comfortable position on her hammock. Besides, Moye and Betz decided to fuck again, and it was hard to keep her eyes closed and pretend to sleep when she _knew_ it was happening right in front of her eyelids. So, instead, she had climbed down from her hammock and jumped silently onto the floor. Hers was maybe ten feet above ground, but others hung inside the huge room way to the ceiling. If their hammocks broke, they’d probably die – they’d definitely break a few bones. Casting a hateful glance at the shaking hammock Moye and Betz were in, she slipped out onto the deck, hoping that by the time she came back they’d be finished.

Stretching, Kleia closed her eyes as soon as she was outside, inhaling the salty air. She had been given two changed of clothes that she was expected to wash in her own time – a white blouse and a leather vest with black pants and a black tunic with brown leather pants. She had one pair of boots, and no other belongings except for her satchel – she kept everything inside her hammock for safety. Stealing was expected amongst pirates, so most put their belonging in their chests. Everyone got one in the chest room, engraved with their name – that’s where they put their booty and if you stole something out of someone’s chest, you hand was cut off. What people didn’t hide in their chests, they kept on themselves – extra clothes and tunics tied around waists, hats that they kept on their heads even when they slept, jackets and extra weapons and so much jewellery that some of them clanked when they walked.

‘’Couldn’t sleep?’’

Kleia opened her eyes slowly. Since that first night, she had only glimpsed Elenia and Nuria, but they weren’t on the deck right then – Cassia was. And Kleia inhaled a sharp breath, because she had lit lights – blue fae lights in tiny cages hanging all over the masts and deck, so that the whole ship glowed with blue light, ‘’we do this in the Autumn, to signal the other ships so they don’t bump into us.’’ Cassia said casually. She was twirling the extinguished torch in her hand, sitting on deck, the treacherous black water roaring underneath her. All it took was one bump for her to topple back and never be seen again, but she did not seem scared one bit. That drew Kleia in; that fearlessness. Or maybe that stupidity that she could match on so many levels.

‘’What about you, Captain?’’ she strolled over casually. She hadn’t bothered to put some shoes on, eager to get away from the quiet sound of love making, and she saw that Cassia’s feet were bare, too.

‘’Didn’t want to waste the night,’’ she said with a smile, staring out at the dark horizon. Her hat was gone, spilling bright red curls to just below her chin, her golden earring barely a twinkle amongst the locks. When Kleia leaned against the balustrade, Cassia jumped down. Kleia felt the warm press of her bare arm against the small of her back as Cassia leaned against it, too, enclosing Kleia’s body against her chest. She pointed ahead, ‘’you can’t see it, but that’s Capadonia, right there. If we don’t clear it tonight, we risk bumping into trading ships in the morning.’’

Kleia looked over her shoulder, ‘’they’re no danger to you.’’

Cassia laughed, ‘’no, they’re not.’’

Kleia turned around fully. Now she realised how close Cassia was, their breasts nearly touching, ‘’I didn’t come here to scrub decks.’’

‘’No, you didn’t,’’ Cassia gave her a lazy smile, ‘’what did you come here for, Kleia?’’ she leaned in closer, so that her voice, dropping to a whisper, ruffled her hair, ‘’what does a princess want on a Pirate ship?’’

Kleia wasn’t surprise, ‘’same as everyone else. Freedom. To be forgotten.’’ She met Cassia’s eyes boldly, ‘’Elenia told you?’’

‘’Nuria, actually,’’ Cassia pushed herself away from Kleia and jumped up onto the rail again, ‘’it doesn’t matter. Nuria’s a half princess. I’m pretty sure Elenia is a wanted assassin. For all you know, I could secretly be a siren,’’ Cassia laughed, loud, uncompressed and Kleia found herself soaking in that sound. No one laughed like that in the palace.

This was freedom.

‘’But, seriously,’’ Cassia was still chuckling, ‘’I need to trust you first. A deck-scrubber is hardly a problem if they go tattling. But if you’re someone more important…’’ Cassia shrugged, ‘’recruitment isn’t a fun thing, and replacing an important part of the crew is hard enough.’’

‘’So how do I do it?’’ Kleia raised her chin, ‘’how do I get you to trust me.’’

Cassia smirked at her knowingly, ‘’you forget you’re a princess. You forget that you’re a Hyndestane. Take Elenia, for example – she forgot about her past. If she hadn’t, you’d probably be dead by now.’’

‘’I’d love to see her try,’’ Kleia huffed.

‘’You’re half a pirate already,’’ Cassia grinned at her, ‘’but, my point is – forget your family. Forget who you were. Embrace the new you, Kleia Blackwood,’’ Cassia said her name with a quiet intimacy that sent a shiver up Kleia’s spine, ‘’and,’’ Cassia jumped from the rail again and threw an arm around Kleia’s shoulders, ‘’prove yourself in a fight.’’

‘’I’m guessing there’ll be one soon enough?’’

‘’You’re guessing right.’’ Cassia danced away from her, ‘’till then, be a good pirate and do your job, else Captain Skah will whisk you away on his ghost ship!’’ she sing-songed, and disappeared below deck to venture into her private, quiet cabin.

Kleia sighed and leaned on the rail, looking out at the darkness. Captain Skah – another story that was a favourite of Moye and Betz. A story to scare a child, of a dark skinned Captain with white hair and eyes, who became Captain of a ghost ship after his death, and came to drag any ‘bad’ Pirate into his service. Kleia leaned her face against her hand, ‘’I’d beat him, too,’’ she assured the night.

*~*~*  


Celestine marched into the war council room with all the confidence of someone doing something he could possibly be executed for. Even though he was King. The other councillors were gathered within, and Cao was leaning against the other doors to the council room, giving him a short nod. Celestine relaxed. Caomhán would protect him, even if Cedric marched in here right now and realised what Celestine was doing. All those people, who had served under his father, could be in danger, and yet here they were. The councillors bowed as one, and Celestine got straight to it, ‘’Cedric needs to go.’’

Johan Eltain, the Overlord of the Charter, spread his hands, ‘’the usurper controls the laws, now. I’ve been officially removed from position.’’

Mael Cassiopeia rubbed his dark forehead. He was startlingly similar to the Cassiopeia twins, who had been Generals for Kainan during the Battle of the Mist – Aurea had perished, and Loic had given his position up. The Warfare Overlord finally spoke, ‘’our hands are tied, too. He came with his entire army – they not only control the City Watch, but they also found their ways into the army,’’ he hesitated, ‘’unless…Aldhard has not fallen.’’

Celestine felt a flutter of hope in his heart, ‘’and half of General Galahad’s army is in Perth. If you could pull them out and go to my great grandmother in Aldhard…’’

‘’…then we could take some army back, and begin taking back the North!’’ Mael finished for him, grinning, and bowed his head, ‘’I will go immediately.’’

Celestine nodded, and turned to Miia, the palace Hermes, who had remained quiet till now. When the previous palace Hermes, Ryane Yantis, turned out to be a plug from the bandits and ran back to the mountains, Kaen had hand-picked Miia, who, despite her young age, had been a runner between war camps during the Battle of the Mist, to be the palace Hermes. And Cel’s faith in her was absolute, ‘’Miia, I want you to go to Hyuuga. General Nydia’s army is stationed there. If we could transport them to Aldhard, and reinforce the North…’’

Eva Fade, the head of Espionage, aka the spy, rose from her chair, ‘’I will speak to Captain Eyrie immediately about utilising the navy for the transport,’’ she winked at Celestine, ‘’discreetly.’’

Celestine didn’t know when Cao had disappeared, but suddenly he was slipping back into the room, ‘’Cedric’s guards are coming this way,’’ he said tightly.

Even though he felt like he hadn’t accomplished much, Celestine nodded, ‘’this meeting is adjourned.’’

*~*~*

How many times had Uncle Kaen told Cel not to sit on the window seat? How many times did his grandmother, Magnon, mutter that it wasn’t proper for a King to sit there? Well, he was sitting here now, because when he was, and Caomhán was standing, they were equal height – the only time they were. And Cao was stroking his hair as he stared at his hands. Celestine, strangely enough, didn’t like touching – except from his best friend. Cao’s touch made him calm, made him feel safe. Which was why when he had nightmare…

Caomhán tucked a piece of ginger hair behind Cel’s ear and raised his chin, ‘’it’s going to be okay,’’ he said with conviction.

‘’I know,’’ Celestine said with a weak smile.

Both of Cao’s warm, calloused hands slipped against Celestine’s soft cheeks as he leaned their foreheads together and looked deep into his eyes, steel-grey meeting storm blue, ‘’it is,’’ he repeated.

‘’I know,’’ Celestine said again, closing his eyes and sighing softly, his fingers brushing Caomhán’s wrists. Even though there was seven years between them, Cel was closer with him than anyone his age, ‘’I’m really glad you’re here,’’ he whispered.

‘’And I’m not going anywhere,’’ Cao assured, pulling Cel forward till he as sitting on the edge of the window seat before gathering him in his arms. Celestine hugged him around the neck, hard, breathing in his scent. Cel had taken after his father – he was skinny and bony and muscle just wouldn’t grow on him, no matter how much he sparred with Caomhán. The Captain of the Guard was completely different – he inhaled food, but it was as if his body transformed it immediately into muscle. Now, Cel brushed his fingers over his broad shoulders, and begun to glide them down his spine.

Cao hissed and Celestine withdrew as if he had been bitten, ‘’sorry!’’ he said, sheepishly, ‘’turn around; let me see.’’

Caomhán pulled off his tunic over his head, displaying the hard as rock muscles of his stomach and his sculpted chest for a second. He turned around and Celestine winced. Even though the whip marks had healed, they left nasty scars, and in places they were still scabbed, and red. At least there was no infection, but Cao’s back would be forever mutilated, ‘’how are you ever going to find a lover like this?’’ Cel joked, even though his heart broke at the sight of the scars. His fingers fluttered over them, finding a space not marred by scars that he could touch without causing Cao pain.

‘’Thanks,’’ he said sarcastically but arched into his touch when Cel begun massaging his shoulder blade lightly.

He drew his fingernails over his shoulder lightly and turned him back around, his hand venturing into his short, black hair, trailing down his tan cheek, thumb brushing against the corner of his mouth, ‘’hmmm,’’ he hummed, ‘’I suppose the fact will reel someone in eventually. If not the personality.’’

Caomhán’s face broke into a grin, ‘’c’mere, you,’’ he grabbed Celestine around the waist, despite the King’s protests and tickled him mercilessly, helping him forget about the knew-deep mess they were in.

*~*~*

‘’Where?’’ Ceawlin Aradhaya frowned.

‘’Mutzre,’’ Dreux said again, and Lin was pretty sure he wasn’t pronouncing it right. He pulled back a chair at the table where Lin was sitting with Soun Chang and smacked a letter on the dark wood, ‘’your cousin, Princess Adelais, has joined their cause, and Princess Chermion, the rightful heir, is offering her support when she regains her throne; in return for yours.’’

Lin picked the letter up gingerly, ‘’shouldn’t she…ask you, or something?’’

Dreux shrugged, ‘’hey, I’m only responsible for busting princesses out of jail cells. You’re the figure head.’’

‘’And whose the leader?’’ Lin raised an eyebrow. In the days she had been in the rebel keep in the house in the middle of a busy street in Beihai, she still hadn’t figured that out.

‘’We’ll pick one, eventually. We’re a new rebel group, after all,’’ Dreux shrugged, but his usual easy-goingness seemed…forced today.

Lin narrowed her almond-shaped eyes, ‘’if you have something to say, say it.’’

Dreux worried his lip and then ran a hand through his hair, ‘’I…Kainan…’’ he sighed, ‘’it’s not just you and Princess Chermion who lost their thrones. King Celestine, you’re cousin, was usurped by the King of Arnheim.’’

‘’Where?’’ Lin felt like she was repeating herself, even as her chest tightened. She’d met her cousins a few times in her life only, but still…it was family.

‘’Arnheim. It’s south-east off Kainan.’’

Soun Chang frowned, ‘’but I thought-‘’

‘’That Kainan marks the end of the world. Yeah, so did the rest of us,’’ Dreux sighed, ‘’either way, we can’t really count on anyone’s help right now. Sahr can barely keep up with all the Hyndestanes losing thrones, one by one.’’

Lin clenched her fists in her lap under the table, ‘’I will write to Princess Chermion, and accept her offer.’’ She said.

‘’Good. I…good,’’ Dreux nodded, standing, ‘’refer to her as Ermie, lest the letter falls into undesirable hands. And don’t use your royal seal,’’ he marched towards the doors without so much as a goodbye, walking past Aldric on the way.

The weapon’s master was carrying a short scythe in her arms, bubbling with excitement; she had forgotten to take her goggles off her face, ‘’it’s done,’’ she said, brushing silver hair out of her face impatiently, ‘’your new weapon.’’

Lin stood, and glanced at the scythe. The rod was about as long as her arm, and the scythe long and wickedly curved, almost like a sickle, made from a strange metal that gleamed blue and green under the light, ‘’it’s beautiful,’’ Lin said truthfully.

‘’Wait, this isn’t even the best bit!’’ Aldric showed her how to flick open a hatch at the base of the scythe. Without a warning, a second one unfolded from the blade, swishing out, narrowly missing Lin’s legs. She yelped and stepped backwards as the scythe unfolded to its full length – it was as long as Lin was tall, ‘’and when you need to run,’’ Aldric held the scythe with both hands, horizontally, and flicked her wrists with purpose. A rope shot out from the middle and embedded itself in the wall, inches above Soun Chang’s head – the girl didn’t even look surprised. Glancing at the marks by the ceiling, Lin wondered how many weapons had been tested in the room. With another flick, Aldric brought the line back and showed Lin twice how to make everything work, before folding it up again and passing it to the princess, along with a leather strap to keep it securely against her back, ‘’I figured that since you’re our figurehead and Altessa is our patron goddess, I’ll give you something resembling her scythe,’’ she said, proud of herself.

Lin smiled, ‘’thank you, Al.’’


	5. The Three Assassins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS! This chapter acc has some fluff, please enjoy ;)   
> Thank you to everyone who has been supportive, especially my sisters-in-fanfic, I hope you guys like this chappie!!!

Frith’s hands shook as he read the letter. He had been worried about Adelais – she had arrived in Mutzre months ago, and at least one letter should have arrived from her. He had issued people to make sure she had arrived and… the letter slipped out of his hands. Winter had begun, and snow was falling steadily over Queensbane, decorate with fae-lights for the first month of Winter, in honour of the goddess Soyala. Frith was meant to take a walk down the City of Lights but not he lost all interest. Because he had sent his twin sister right into a warring country, where her fiancée had been thrown off the throne. The news was spreading like wild-fire over the continents. And if Adelais had been captured…but Wren, the usurpator of the Mutzrian throne, had sworn Adelais disappeared from the docks. Of course, Firth knew that was a blatant lie, and if Adelais was anywhere, she was in Wren’s dungeon. He had to do something, but…what could he do? He felt himself begin to shake.

And that’s when Cedric came in through the doors, ‘’Frith, I heard you’re going to Queen-‘’ he stopped dead as Frith raised his head towards him, startled by his sudden, unannounced arrival and Cedric noticed the state he was in. The doors slid shut behind them, too loudly, and then Cedric was by him. The King knelt in front of Frith’s chair, holding his face in both of his large, pale hands, ‘’what’s wrong?’’ he asked heatedly, ‘’Frith, tell me-‘’

Frith was shaking so badly he couldn’t get the words out. He grabbed Cedric’s wrist to ground himself and tried to get his breathing under control, ‘’my sister…her fiancée was thrown off the throne and now I don’t know where she is…’’ Frith realised it was stupid to say this to Cedric, who had done the same thing as Wren, but once he opened his mouth, the words spilled out by themselves, ‘’I think the Queen of Mutzre might be holding her captive…’’ and idea sparked in his head, and he latched onto it desperately. He didn’t have time to calculate this, to play it out well – he needed it, right now. He reached for Cedric, sliding to his knees in front of him so they were on the same level, cupping his face, ‘’Ceddy,’’ he breathed, seeing how the nickname weakened the King, ‘’I need you to send an army to the rebels. Maybe with their help they will get Adelais out from the dungeons-‘’

‘’Hey, slow down,’’ Cedric cupped his hand against Frith’s, ‘’no one’s saying that she’s there-‘’

‘’She must be. Otherwise she would write!’’ Frith cried, desperate, tears gathering in his eyes again.

Cedric pulled him closer, ‘’hey, okay, alright, I’ll send men there,’’ he promised, and then hesitated, ‘’but…I want something in return,’’ he added quietly.

‘’Anything,’’ Frith was desperate enough in that moment to give into whatever Cedric wanted.

‘’A kiss.’’

That made him pause, ‘’a…kiss?’’ Frith asked, confused.

‘’A kiss,’’ Cedric pushed, ‘’a day. Every day.’’

Frith licked his lips nervously, suddenly very aware that Cedric was glancing down at them. But it was a small price to pay for the men Cedric promised to send, ‘’yes. Yes, I agree, but you need to assemble them immediately-‘’

He was cut off by a pair of warm lips on his that startled him into silence. Cedric brushed his mouth against Frith’s, as if he couldn’t wait anymore, gentle but urgent. When Frith made a surprised nose, Cedric’s tongue moved smoothly into his mouth. Realising what was happening, Frith turned bright red, his knees going weak; he sunk against Cedric, who held him close to his chest, kissing him deeply. He tried to coax Frith into responding, but when the prince didn’t, he settled for just tasting him. Frith felt his tongue brush against his. Cedric was winter, through and through – his mouth was warm, but he tasted sharp and minty and fresh, and his kiss was like a slap to the face – it made Frith wake up from whatever black hole his misery was threatening to pull him into.

Cedric pulled away with a soft pop, looking at Frith. He, too, was flushing slightly. Frith stared at him, shocked, until Cedric swept him up off the floor easily and set him back into the chair, ‘’I will mobilise my men immediately,’’ he told Frith, not looking at him, already out of the doors. Frith put his brown hands on the desk, and he realised they were shaking for a completely different reason now. With trembling fingers, he touched his lips, which felt sensitive and wet.

Once he had calmed down, he called for his ESP. Eva Fade, the best spy in Kainan since the Plague, entered Firth’s office quietly and quickly. She had been commissioned by Johan, Cel’s fathers, to spy on Moriya during his reign, thanks to her dark skin and hair, but she had proven herself incredibly useful since then, ‘’Cedric will be sending a Calvary to Mutzre. I want you and your squad to find your way onto that ship,’’ he said curtly, ‘’unnoticed.’’

‘’Of course, majesty,’’ Eva inclined her head, ‘’always unnoticed.’’

*~*~*

Caomhán tended to sleep outside Celestine’s doors in the winter – that’s when Cel got his nightmares. Of course, Celestine didn’t know about it – maybe he wondered how Cao found him seconds after the first screams, though. Either way, Caomhán was dozing off against the wall, curled against the foot of the door, when he heard the first cry break from Cel’s lips. He was used to the sound of it now, so his body woke up automatically and he shoved open the doors, closing them behind him quickly and going to Celestine, who was thrashing in his bed, body coated with sweat. Since Cao could remember, he had been there for Celestine during his nightmares.

Caomhán shook him, hard, till his blue eyes flew open and his breathing, which had reached a crescendo of pants, froze, before whooshing out in a relieved breath when Cel saw him, ‘’Caomhán…’’ he whimpered. Cao liked when Cel said his full name. He really did. He helped his best friend sit up. He was trembling, badly. Grabbing the first fur within reaching distance, Cao threw it over Cel’s shoulders, and brushed back his fiery hair from his sweaty forehead, pressing a kiss to the damp skin there. Celestine never remembered what the nightmares were about but they both knew where they stemmed from – witnessing his father’s suicide when he was a child.

‘’You’re okay now,’’ Cao assured him, ‘’I’m here. Shhh…’’ the Captain pressed their foreheads together, stroking his face lightly. Celestine lost himself in the grey of his eyes, letting the colour calm him till his breathing evened out and he stopped trembling.

‘’Sorry. Bad dream,’’ he mumbled, reaching for Cao with his small hands. He tucked them against his warm sides, ‘’were you sleeping outside again?’’ okay, so Cao had been caught red-handed a few times, but…

‘’No,’’ he lied, ‘’I was patrolling.’’

‘’At this hour? It must be…’’ Celestine peered over his shoulder at his window, to see where the moon was, to judge the time, but Cao gently grasped his face and brought it back towards his.

‘’I was patrolling,’’ he repeated firmly.

‘’Right,’’ Celestine didn’t believe him, but he let it go, ‘’thank you. For being here. Stay, alright? I don’t want to be by myself.’’

‘’Of course,’’ Caomhán said with a reassuring smile. He had slept with Cel in one bed countless times since they were children, since he couldn’t fall back asleep after a nightmare unless someone was holding him. When they got older and Caomhán was out on expeditions and training, it was usually Adelais or Frith who slept with him after his nightmares, sometimes little Estrid. But it wasn’t the same, so Cao tried not to leave the palace in winter. Something in the cold, early nights seemed to trigger Celestine’s nightmares more than any other season.

Caomhán crawled into bed, and under the furs, behind Celestine. The young King pushed his back against Cao’s chest, tucking his knees forward so that Cao could fit his in at the backs, his arm wrapping around Cel’s waist, their feet tangled. Cel was warm from sleep, and soft, and Caomhán felt much better knowing he was safe. Celestine tucked the furs up to his chin, sighing at the feel of Caomhán behind him, even if he was all hard muscle and actually, hugging him was like hugging a wall. But Cel didn’t mind. Even if he had not an ounce of fat on him, he was the best hugger Celestine knew. He shifted so that Caomhán could tuck his other arm under him and then around him. It would be dead by the morning but Cao liked it like that, and so did his best friend. With one arms around his waist and the other across his chest, stroking his shoulder idly, Celestine finally relaxed.

And then Celestine felt the lightest brush of lips at the back of his neck. Caomhán did this sometimes, too, after a nightmare. They figured it out when they had been children, when Celestine had burst into tears after a nightmare, and no one could calm him, till Cao came and kissed his forehead. Everyone figured that it was because Serafin and Johan had kissed Cel’s forehead a lot when he had been a child, but soon enough Cao could calm him by kissing anywhere – his hand, his shoulder, his cheek, his hair… but when he did it when they were already in bed, Celestine never reacted. Because he feared that it would turn into something more. And it couldn’t. _They_ couldn’t. But he never told Cao to stop either, because those kisses calmed Celestine, reassured him of Caomhán’s presence.

Caomhán always started experimental, but soon he came back, his lips pressing to the back of Celestine’s neck with purpose. And then Cao parted his lips against Cel’s skin and flicked his tongue against it. Celestine shivered – he hadn’t done _that_ before. Caomhán seemed to have enjoyed it, too, because his lips brushed against Celestine’s neck, all the way to his ear, his tongue tasting the salty skin. Celestine’s heart thumped when the bed seemed to shift as Cao propped himself up, hovering a little over Celestine. He tugged his arms, bringing Cel closer before dipping his head and pressing a warm, wet kiss to the side of his neck, just below his jaw, and, gods, _that_ sent a spark all the way down to…

‘’Cao…’’ Celestine said, urgent, panicked, because they couldn’t, they _couldn’t_ and if they did, it would only hurt both of them. Even if Cao was the person Celestine trusted the most in the whole world. Even if he couldn’t imagine Cao ever not being there. Even if…

Caomhán pulled away immediately, plopping back behind Cel, ‘’I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I went too far,’’ he breathed, his arms slackening in case Cel wanted to push him away. Instead, the young King flipped around and pressed his nose into Cao’s collarbone, wrapping his arms tightly around his chest. Cao exhaled, relieved, and Celestine heard his quickened heartbeat settle against his ear. Cao wrapped his arms around his best friend and, finally, they fell asleep.

*~*~*  


Blackhaven Port recovered from the Battle of the Mist first, and now you couldn’t even tell that it had been practically destroyed seventeen years ago. It rose proudly in a cascade of stone buildings from the water’s edge, seen clearly from a distance…seen clearly from the Pirate ships now rapidly closing in on the port. They all pulled up next to each other now – the Little Cutlass, with the Devil’s Whore on one side, it’s many sails whipping in the wind, and the Pirate King’s ship, the Rouge Princess on the other, flanked by Night Raider, black as death it was about to bestow on the Port. They were close together, in a formation, so that when the Pirate King emerged, Kleia could hear him perfectly on the deck of the Little Cutlass, which had grown silent with anticipation.

Lucan Blackwood looked like a Pirate, felt like a Pirate, and…Kleia sucked in an excited breath. So this is what a Painter Captain looked like. Lucan’s long-ish hair and beard were thick and black and wild, the blood-red Captain’s hat barely containing it. His ear dripped with golden earrings, but it was his face that drew in the looker. Not handsome by any standard, but powerful, with a large, thick nose and daring green eyes, a thin scar slashed over one and a grin to send the maidens running. His eyes were painted, from the arch of a dark eyebrow and down his cheeks – a tattoo of dark violet paint; words in long forgotten symbols, running down the length of his face, with wings slashing out and the tips curling all the way below his beard. He looked magnificent, so when he spoke, everyone fell quiet on all four ships.

‘’Gentlemen. Ladies. _Blackwoods_ ,’’ he called in a deep, rumbling voice, in a way that made Kleia’s chest swell with belonging, ‘’tonight marks the day of the rise of the Pirates! We start with Blackhaven Port but we don’t stop here – we smoke those bandits out from their caves and we put an end to them, once and for all, so that the only thing feared in the kingdoms,’’ he raised his voice, whipping out his sword and raising it in the air, ‘’are the Pirates!’’

The cheer that followed seemed to shake the ships themselves and in seconds, they were pummelling towards the ports, ‘’we take what we want first,’’ Kleia turned at the sound of Cassia’s voice, in time to catch a sword thrown at her. Expertly, she tied the scabbard to her belt, ‘’bigger things you put in the treasury, the small things you can keep. Booty will be distributed later. You return to the ship by sunset, or you risk getting caught up in the assault,’’ she extended her hand, ‘’got it.’’

Kleia clasped her hand, ‘’hell yeah.’’

Cassia grinned, ‘’good,’’ she turned to her crew, ‘’alright, you good for nothing hornswaggles! It’s time to feed the fish! Master Aleyn, run a shot across the bow – let’s smoke these privileged pricks out of their houses!’’

A warning shot from the canon was fired at Blackhaven and the fight begun.

*~*~*  


Kleia kicked open the doors with force, and it swung inwards violently, smashing against the wall. To be fair, it had been opened, but Kleia had always wanted to kick a door in. It was extravagant and dripping with wealth – practically begging to be looted. Kleia grinned. She had found her way in the chaos as easily as the devil found his place in the seven hells – she’s practically filled two rowboats with booty herself, and now… now she was out to find something pretty for herself. Ah – like this. Straight in the corridor, where every visitor could see, was a cabinet, displaying jewels. That’s what you got when your family governed two cities. Without as much as a blink, Kleia pushed the cabinet over. The glass smashed and she kicked it away, till she got to the actual jewels. She picked out the ones she liked – two golden earrings, one of which she tossed away, threading the other through the hole in her left ear and a wrist gauntlet, short, set with a huge jade stone. She clasped it around her wrist and admired the way it shone in the light.

‘’Princess?’’

Kleia turned with a broad grin to Lady Naoise of House Eridani, her curly black hair and green eyes as beautiful as ever. Gods, Kleia had despised her when she had come to the palace on numerous occasions. She thought her beauty would get her everything – it certainly got her the control of Blackhaven over the other Eridani sisters, ‘’hello, Nao.’’

‘’Gods, so it is true! You escaped the siege!’’ Naoise cried with a relieved grin that she quickly dropped, her eyes sweeping over her outfit. Then they hardened, ‘’a pirate? Are you _serious_?’’

‘’I think it suits me quite well,’’ Kleia put her hands on her hips and snickered at the lady.

Naoise’s eyes narrowed, ‘’your cousin is thrown off the throne. Your siblings are held prisoners in the castle. Your sister is sent to a foreign country and you _become a Pirate_!? Have you no shame!? Have you no honour!?’’

Kleia faked a yawn, ‘’you were always so horribly righteous.’’

Naoise spat at her feet, ‘’you’re a disgrace to house Hyndestane.’’

Kleia closed the space between them in three seconds flat, ‘’it’s ‘Blackwood’ now,’’ she said with a sweet smile, drawing back her fist and smashing it straight into Naoise’s face. Blood spurted from her nose and she was knocked straight on her ass. Tears of pain streamed down her face as she stared at Kleia, shocked, ‘’it’s a shame, really. We’re both children who could have never hoped to achieve a higher position; we could have been friends, had you not been so unbearable,’’ another venomous smile, ‘’enjoy finding a husband with a broken nose,’’ she strolled out of the broken door casually, ‘’oh, and thanks for the bracelet!’’

Outside, Kleia grinned at the chaos that ensued – flaming houses, people screaming, her brothers and sisters in arms all over the place… she had cut ties with her family, proven herself in battle…it felt good to be a Pirate. Truly liberating.

‘’Oi! Mind giving me a hand?’’

Kleia turned and came face-to-face with a woman, whose hair was tied into millions of tiny braids, dyed aquamarine and blue, mirroring the sea. Her golden earring marked her as a pirate, as did the massive chest of clothes in her arms that she had clearly looted, ‘’sure thing,’’ Kleia tucked her arms under the edge and helped the struggling Pirate.

‘’I haven’t seen ya around yet,’’ she had a tinge of an accent in her voice.

‘’Yeah,’’ Kleia could barely see her face over the top of the massive chest, ‘’I’m Kleia. I just got recruited onto the Little Cutlass.’’

‘’Pleasure,’’ the woman grinned, ‘’I’m Skye, Night Raider’s navigator.’’

‘’You Salarian?’’

‘’Aye,’’ the woman’s smile deepened, ‘’and yer a royal on the run. Ya can’t fool me with that pretend Pirate speech,’’ she winked, ‘’but don’t worry; me, too.’’

Kleia grinned at her and then spotted something in the glass display of a shop, ‘’hold on,’’ she set her end of the chest down and picked up a rock, throwing it with expertise. The rock smashed straight through the glass and Kleia jumped onto the display, snatching the black hat, with a  pretty blue feather, off its stand, tucking it around her head, ‘’okay, let’s get going.’’

She helped Skye bring the chest all the way to the shore, where she loaded it into her row-boat, ‘’thanks, mate. I owe ya one.’’ They clasped hands and parted ways. Kleia glanced down at the horizon – the sun was sinking. She had time maybe for one more run before the ships begun destroying the town with their canons. And then she spotted Cassia, standing on a stack of wooden boxes at the docks, watching the proceedings with a grin. Kleia walked up to her and when the Captain spotted her, she offered a hand.

Kleia let her draw her up, ‘’done looting.’’

‘’I’m not here for that,’’ Cassia grinned at her, ‘’nice hat.’’

‘’Thanks,’’ Kleia said casually, casting her eyes around at the chaos that had become Blackhaven. But she could feel Cassia’s green eyes on her. One of the houses closest to shore was being engulfed by flames; they cast a shadow on Cassia, making her hair look alive with flame. Kleia turned to her and couldn’t help the words slipping out, ‘’damn, you’re gorgeous.’’

‘’Funny,’’ Cassia reached out and swiped the hat off Kleia’s head, spilling her brown curls down her face, ‘’I was gonna say the same thing about you.’’

In the next instance, Kleia found herself being yanked forward by her waist and then they were kissing, as surely as if their mouths had been made just for that. The heat of it made the burning Blackhaven look pale in comparison. Through a fog, she heard someone whistle in appreciation down below, and she felt Cassia’s arm jerk as she sent a vulgar gesture to whoever it was. They parted an inch, green eyes staring into gold, ‘’what now?’’ Kleia asked, grinning giddily.

‘’Now, my sweet princess,’’ Cassia did not pull away, but tucked Kleia’s hat back onto her head, ‘’we send an invitation to the Bandits.’’

*~*~*

Merin was letting out a steady stream of curses, and then repeating them when he was done. He was pacing angrily up and down his room, running his hands through his silver hair, messing it up. Orion sat patiently on his bed, cross-legged, still – he had taken to following his mate around like a puppy. Merin was full of furious energy and he didn’t know what to do with it.

They were at war.

Bane had announced it at dinner – the Pirates had attacked Blackhaven port, one of the cities behind the Moher Mountains, and thus under Bandit protection – a clear call for war. And, worst of all, a witness had come forward about a vital piece of information – Lady Naoise Eridani claimed that one of the Pirates looting Blackhaven had been Theokleia, his cousin. Merin had never been to the palace; he had never wanted to. But Kleia had come to the mountains a few times as a child – she had been wild like Merin, and good at climbing. So how could she…how could she…

With a roar, Merin drew back his fist to slam into his wall, but found that he couldn’t. Orion had gotten up from the bed in a flash and had caught his wrist, preventing him from smashing it into the cave wall, ‘’let go, Orion,’’ Merin growled. Orion whipped him around, and ran his fingers over his knuckles, conveying his worries – he didn’t want Merin to hurt his hand. Then, slowly, he released his wrist and extended his hand, palm out, fingers flat. Merin knew what he wanted him to do, and so he did it. Yelling as loudly as he could, releasing the angry tension, Merin drove his fist into Orion’s palm with an echoing slap. Orion winced but didn’t remove his hand as Merin ground his knuckles into it for good measure and the deflated. He stepped back, ‘’sorry. I’m sorry.’’ He said, breathing hard from his scream.

But Orion just smiled at him gently. It was the first time Orion smiled, and it made Merin’s heart crinkle and his stomach flutter, ‘’don’t smile at me like that,’’ he said quietly, digging under his bed till he found his old wooden box, filled with bandages and pain medicine, which he kept in his room – it was easier to take care of his injuries, which he got often from his recklessness, here rather than spend a painfully long time trying to locate Roshni. He patted the edge of his bed, ‘’sit,’’ he told Orion, who obliged. Merin picked his hand up gingerly, and inspected it. It was huge, much larger than Merin’s, and tanned, calloused and the knuckles were scarred from many fights. But it didn’t seem to be broken.

Merin produced a small jar of numbing salve and rubbed it between his hands to warm it, before sliding his hands over Orion’s. Too late did he realise how intimate it was; but he didn’t stop. He owed Orion at least this much for using him like a punching bag. Orion hissed and Merin made himself be gentler. He had already learned that Orion could make noises – could grunt, cough, hum in response…hell, he could probably laugh and whistle. He just…didn’t talk. Once he finished rubbing the salve into his palm, Merin produced one of the home-manufactured pain-killer tablets and pressed it against Orion’s lips, ‘’here, suck that,’’ he told him. Orion parted his lips enough so that Merin could slip the tablet inside, and when he did, Orion pressed the softest of kisses to the tips of his fingers.

Merin jerked his fingers away, curling his hands into his fist. They were tingling as if Orion had sent a lightning bolt straight through them.

*~*~*

‘’Welcome to the City Watch, cadets,’’ Aelia Dairmuid, Captain of the City Watch, said, marching down the line of two dozen cadets she had been presented with this year.

Shadrach, more commonly known as Shady, assassin from Cana Kaale, was within those two dozen cadets. It had taken time, but finally she had managed to infiltrate the defences of Queensbane. Which brought her one step forward to avenging the son of the Assassin King. Soon, she’d meet with her squadron and figure out which target belonged to who – for now, her job was to stay hidden within the ranks, to appear…like a cadet. Which meant hiding her training – the training which made her better than all the cadets put together, better than the Captain herself.

‘’We’re going straight to it,’’ Aelia continued, ‘’I won’t train you on a daily basis, but I want to see what you’re made of – the person next to you is now your partner.’’ She stopped at the end of the line, ‘’fight. Show me what you’ve got.’’

The cadets didn’t have to be told twice. The ones who actually wanted to be there and the street-hardened urchins fell on their partners like bloodthirsty coyotes. The youngest children of noble families, who were here to grasp the honour that would never be given to them, squealed and avoided the punches as best as they could. Shady found herself opposite Roakee – a tall, sixteen year old kid. He was tan – Mutzrian, maybe – with dark hair and dark eyes, some kind of tribal necklace around his neck. He wore the standard issue of cadet uniforms – black tank top, long dark pants and boots. He would be a piece of cake for Shady.

But she let him win.

Just to keep up appearances.

*~*~*

The brothel in Queensbane was the same as the brothels in Moriya – smoky, dim, private, with illegal substances and plenty of wine and ale to go around. Zee didn’t even have to fake the bored look on her face, as the brothel’s madam, Vladana, showed her around, ‘’you get to sleep till noon, each day. Chores are until three, and then you will train in the bedding arts until five, when the customers come pouring in. You work till two in the morning, sometimes longer, if the customers want to sleep in one bed with you,’’ Vladana counted off on her fingers, and sent her a charming smile over her shoulder, bleached white blonde hair swishing, heavy make-up concealing wrinkles, ‘’you got that, darlin’?’’

‘’Yes, ma’am,’’ Zee replied. She hated the attention of Alphas, and had always kept her scarf wrapped around her head – here, she could use it as an advantage, and so she had taken her scarf off, letting her hair spread around her shoulders, contracting with her dark skin.

‘’And what was it about you again?’’

‘’I don’t want to take my clothes off,’’ Zee said, as timidly as she could. The last thing she needed was someone seeing her assassin’s rose tattooed over her breast.

‘’Fair enough,’’ Vladana waved it away, ‘’plenty of people are into that, and Moriyan are sought after. Especially Moriyan Omegas.’’

‘’Of course,’’ Zee chipped. Out of her squadron, she had the perfect place for extracting information. As Moriyans said - _alssarir hu alttayifia_ ’.

The bed is the confessional.

*~*~*

‘’This will be your desk, right here. The head physician distributes lists of things to do each day to everyone personally, and when you finish those you can work on personal projects, or replenish stocks, unless a member of the court needs physician attention,’’ the girl who was acting as guide around the physician quarters jabbered excitedly.

Chaya had already forgotten her name. She had been forced to take off her bronze goggles, unless she was making medicine, and her black wavy hair had been tied back – with her green bandana, considering she didn’t have a ribbon. She was good at medicine – always had been. While Shady and Zee had trained hard in combat and the womanly arts, Chaya kept to the books.

Which meant that she was now in the Physician quarters in the Palace.

Which meant she would get priority pick of which Hyndestane to kill first.  


	6. The Threat of a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HII GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE ESPECIALLY MY SISTERS I HAVE AN EXAM ON TUESDAY SO IM OUT THANKS BYE!

Adelais was finally getting married and…Ermie was making a much bigger deal out of it than Adelais would have guessed. She tried to remind herself that Ermie was doing this so she would have access to the Kai army – and Adelais didn’t blame her. She would have done the same for her country. Still, it was hard to remind herself that Ermie didn’t actually _care_ about the actual wedding as she was left with the Amaranthian dress maker for a whole day. Dark skinned, with her brown hair styled up in a crazy hairdo, Lara Blackwell was…formidable, ‘’turn! Gosh darn,’’ the dressmaker chewed on her long, manicured fingernail, ‘’it’s just not right. I mean, you have such a tiny waist, it would be a shame not to, you know… _enhance_ that!’’ 

Adelais sighed and stretched out her arms, already used to the procedure, ‘’please, just…less frills.’’

Lara hummed in response but Adelais knew she wasn’t really listening. She had a vision, and gods save anyone who stopped her from fulfilling it. Still, the dress was beautiful, if not practical. Full length, fanning out on the floor – not practical, but definitely stunning. The collar went in a wide circle, showing off the little curves she had, the sleeves spilling down her arms like waterfalls. Adelais already thought it was perfect, but Lara set about pinning around her waist, and ordering Adelais out of the dress – _again_ , ‘’okay,’’ she waved Adelais away, ‘’I think this is the last thing to do. I’ll finish this now; you get some sleep. Tomorrow’s your big day!’’ she chirped excitedly, and Adelais thanked her, hurrying away from the dress maker before she changed her mind.

The dress maker’s hide out was much more…tiny, and cramped, and temporary than the ones at the bakery or the hatter’s. When Adelais had been pulled out of Miss Mady’s gloomy house a few days ago, it was literally to spend most of her time letting Lara pin and tug and create her wedding gown. In her free time, she slept or did some sewing for the dressmaker or drafted letters to her family which she couldn’t send anyway – Wren controlled the ports. Winter had rolled around and Adelais didn’t even notice – the temperature went from scorching hot to pleasantly warm in Mutzre during the winter, with rain falling more often. 

Adelais reached the back of the shop, double-checking that there was no-one around, even though the shop was already closed, before pushing apart dresses Lara was still remaking, and pressing her hand against the smooth wall. The concealed panel slid forward, allowing Adelais to slip between the doors and into the tiny storage room beyond, the panel sliding closed behind her. It was incredibly dark here, but Adelais got used to it days ago. She had brought a candle in here the first night – the floors and walls were polished, blankets laid out on the floors for rebels seeking sleep. Adelais now dumped herself onto the pile of blankets in the corner she had claimed, going by touch, and fell asleep instantly.

Morning came too quickly and with it, a nervous, fluttery feeling in her stomach. She knew how marriage went – those who wanted it, questioned if they really did; those who didn’t cried and pleaded and tried to run away. She was neither. Marrying Ermie, she wasn’t expected to have children or be at court or fulfil her Queenly duties, at least not until they took back her throne. For now, Adelais was expected to fight against a tyrant and…she was strangely okay with that.

Adelais stretched and opened the panel gently, peeking outside. It was early enough that there were no customers yet, so she stepped out of the hide out and ventured into the small bathing room next to the stairs that led to Lara’s rooms above the shop. She washed herself diligently, making sure to wash out the soap from her long, dark brown hair properly before drying it out on a towel and slipping outside, hair still damp. She was surprised to find Earleen, the baker, there, but more than relieved when the old woman gathered her in a motherly hug, wet hair and all, ‘’oh, congratulations,’’ she said, ‘’I’m so sorry we can’t be there, but it’s dangerous…’’

‘’I know,’’ Adelais hugged her tightly, gratefully.

Earleen pulled away and gestured to the kitchen, ‘’I brought some fresh croissants for the bride. They’re very light, so you’ll keep your figure,’’ she winked, ‘’anyway, I need to go now! It’s an hour’s walk back to Bliss Street and my customers will miss me,’’ she kissed Adelais’ cheek and was gone faster than the princess would have wanted. Still, she brightened up at the prospect of breakfast.

Except that’s when Lara came back downstairs from the kitchen and clamped her hand over her mouth, ‘’gosh darn, Dela, your hair!’’

Adelais pulled on the wet strands self consciously, ‘’w-what about it?’’

‘’We need to curl it!’’ Lara cried, running back upstairs and coming back with scratchy, circular rolls which she wound the strands of her hair around, so that Adelais felt ridiculous. Then she ordered Adelais upstairs, out of sight, into the kitchen, where she ate the croissants and sat about for most of the day.

Lara closed the shop early and called Adelais downstairs. She brought out the dress, and helped Adelais get in it; it felt tighter around her waist. Lara brought out some of her jewellery – pear drop earrings and a silver wristlet. Then, she showed Adelais a carefully crafted crown of roses, made from the leftover white material of her dress, ‘’my wedding gift to you,’’ she said, carefully pulling out Adelais’ curls from the rolls and brushing them out with her fingers, before settling the crown on top of her head and pinning it in place. Thankfully, she didn’t make Adelais wear heels – she could wear boots, just in case she had to run. They were concealed by the dress anyway. As a finishing touch, Lara brought out a blue velvet box, ‘’I believe this is the family heirloom of House Henan; gods know how Ermie managed to grab this when escaping, but it was her planned wedding gift,’’ she popped open the box, ‘’for you.’’

Adelais felt herself blush. On the plump cushion was a beautiful silver pendant, set with a pearl. It was something that tied Ermie with her mother, whom Wren had assassinated to get on the throne, and she was…giving it to her. Gingerly, Adelais took the silver chain of the pendant and clasped it around her neck, letting it set just above the groove of her breasts. When Lara ushered her to the mirror, and she saw her reflection, she figured that whatever happened, the dress was worth it, ‘’now,’’ Lara seemed as excited as Adelais was nervous, ‘’have you ever snuck around streets in a wedding dress?’’

*~*~*  


‘’I knew you all didn’t have a plan of action,’’ Lin hissed, ‘’but this is _suicidal_!’’

‘’Shhh,’’ Dreux was grinning, high on adrenaline, ‘’chances are, we won’t have to do anything. We just need to be there, in case something goes wrong.’’

Ceawlin looked at him sceptically. They were standing in the cover of the bushes running along the Hidayat property, looking out at the huge manse in front of them. It wasn’t built like most of Asakurian buildings, one storey high and long, but was in a more Kai style, with many storeys and a flat roof. Lin could currently see Lady Areshi, standing at the front door, a dark cape covering her silver hair. On the other hand Tofi, dressed like a butler, had his hair on display like molten steel. The plan was as reckless as it was…smart. Hidayat was the ring leader of the three nobles who had usurped Lin’s throne – so they needed leverage. Lady Areshi was now at his front door to pledge loyalty to him – or, to pretend to. Tofi was with her in case things went south. And Dreux was there with Lin in case things went so south, they’d fall right off the edge of the world.

‘’How are they going to take his family hostage?’’ Lin continued, almost a growl, ‘’no doubt there’s guards inside. What if he doesn’t even have a family?’’ she knew that was a lie – she’d met his family countless times, ‘’what if he doesn’t care? He’s such a cold hearted bastard he’d let us slaughter them before he gave up the throne.’’

‘’Look, we have a Plan B…I think,’’ Dreux frowned to himself and shook his head clear, watching the doors open and Areshi enter the house with Tofi, ‘’either way, we have one job, and one job only. And you have to have my back in this.’’

Lin gave a laboured sight, slipping her scythe from its scabbard across her back, ‘’I do have it,’’ she flicked it open to its full length. By the time winter descended on Asakura, she had mastered the use of it, ‘’are we close enough?’’

‘’Let’s hope so,’’ Dreux extended his spear and with a flick of his wrist was off, shooting through the night sky. Lin shook the snow off her cape and flicked her wrist, too. She felt the tug of her scythe as the rope shot through the air, and the impact of the metal claw embedding itself in the wall of the manse. Then she was gone, flying like a bat, cape fluttering behind her; it ended too quickly, before Lin fully realised she was _flying_. In the next instance she had landed neatly on the roof next to Dreux, the rope retreating into the scythe with another wrist-flick.

Lin folded the scythe up neatly and slid it against her back again, ‘’after you.’’

As silent as a shadow, Dreux slipped off the edge of the roof and onto the window-sill of a dark window. He picked the outer lock and was inside before Lin even managed to get herself onto the window-sill. They were in some kind of drawing room, large and open and dark. Closing the window behind her, Lin followed Dreux towards the doors, which he cracked an inch. Other than the candles lit along it, the corridor was empty. Dreux jerked his chin and they slipped outside – and that’s when they heard it.

Laughter, music… Dreux swore, ‘’they’re having a party! The other are in trouble already!’’ they begun walking towards the stairs.

‘’You really have to plan these things better,’’ Lin muttered, and froze.

They saw the shadows shift as someone walked up the stairs. Without thinking, she grabbed Dreux’s wrist and pulled him into the corner in the alcove of the stairs. There were no candles here, and it was pitch black, plus the wall jutted out, creating a small space hidden from the world, and yet Lin did not fell as invisible as she would like to. She pressed Dreux hard against the wall, practically on top of him. She heard two men walk past, chattering drunkenly and shifted closer to Dreux, desperate not to be seen…and felt something hard brush against her thigh. She groaned, ‘’what the hell!?’’ she hissed as loudly as she could without being discovered.

Dreux flushed, ‘’w-what? It’s a natural reaction when a pretty girl-‘’ Lin slapped her hand against his mouth, glaring, as she heard the two men fall silent, stopping. She prayed they haven’t given themselves away, but then they heard the sound of someone throwing up loudly. Dreux tapped her wrist impatiently and she realise she was covering half his face, so he couldn’t breathe. She snatched her hand back and he inhaled sharply, matching her glare. Finally, the men entered a random room. Just as the music cut off and sharp gasps echoed all the way upstairs.

‘’We’re going,’’ Lin said, pushing herself off Dreux. She side-stepped the puddle of vomit already seeping into the carpet and tip toed down the stairs, crouching in the pool of shadows and observing the scene below between marble bars of the staircase. Lady Areshi had her sword pointed at Hidayat’s throat, her shield raised against two guards, but another two swords were pointed at her throat. A bead of sweat rolled down her face. The guests were pressed to the walls, eyes wide with terror, glasses of wine smashed on the floor. Tofi’s twin axes had fallen open, at the press of a cleverly hidden button, revealing a length of chain which he had wrapped around Hidayat’s wife’s throat. But, gods… they could kill both, but they’d be dead within seconds themselves. It would do them no good, not when Altessa’s rebels were already so few in number. Unless… Lin spotted Aika Hidayat, the eighteen year old heiress to House Hidayat, just as Dreux crouched behind her and a plan bloomed in her head – as reckless as the original one, ‘’I have a plan B,’’ she told Dreux, ‘’I need to you to go, right now, and bring the horses closer to the gates, so that we can get away. _If_ this works.’’

She expected Dreux to question her decisions, but a second later she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder, a silent agreement, and then she knew he was gone. Without him she felt, suddenly…scared. Two really was better than one – at least you didn’t die alone. Well, if she failed, she wouldn’t die alone, either way – Areshi and Tofi would thank her for their execution, too. Speaking of Tofi…he had spotted her, his eyes glancing at her urgently. She pointed to Aika, clad in the shadows, and Tofi understood. In the next instance he was yanking on his chain so that Lady Hidayat made a choking noise as she was thrown to the floor. The guards surged, the guests screamed – the perfect diversion. In three seconds flat, Lin was down the stairs, grabbing Aika’s arm, ‘’huh?’’ she turned, surprised, just as Lin drew one of the daggers she had taken on the mission, and pressed it to her throat.

‘’NOBODY MOVE!’’ she bellowed. She was pleasantly surprised when everyone actually stopped moving. Aika, a girl as skinny as a stick, was shaking in her arms like a leaf, the wide cuffs of her kimono fluttering, ‘’Hidayat, tell your guards to put their swords down,’’ she could see that they were the creepy, burly men  - no sight of the refined, silent guards of the palace. Hidayat was glaring at her, which was a nice change from his condescending, patronising way. He waves a plump hand and the men put their swords to their sides. With scary precision, Tofi swung his chain from around Lady Hidayat’s neck and Areshi begun backing away, till they were by the doors.

Okay, so that had worked – she’d saved the rebels. But they still had a goal. And she had a plan C, ‘’get out,’’ she snapped at Areshi and Tofi, who slipped through the doors; but she knew they were waiting to charge back in at a hint of danger to her. Lin spoke to the silent room, addressing Hidayat, ‘’I’ll be taking your heir with me,’’ at the words the guards, Hidayat and his wife surged forward, but Lin dug her dagger into Aika’s soft throat and the girl cried out – over dramatic. Lin fought the urge to roll her eyes.

‘’I should have killed you straight away,’’ Hidayat seethed.

‘’Just like you killed your Emperor?’’ Lin hissed, and the nobles gathered in the main hall looked uncomfortable, ‘’I wonder if the gods forgive Regicide. Probably not.’’ She added with a venomous smile, ‘’but, tell you what – I’ll be merciful. I won’t kill your daughter, _if_ you withdraw from the throne. The other two will be gotten rid of, soon enough, but I’ll let you live. As long as you and your family leave here, go to Sarikei and never step foot in Asakura again.’’

‘’We’ll do it,’’ Lady Hidayat cried out and Lin felt a pang of guilt – after all, it wasn’t really her fault. And her devotion to the safety of her children reminded Lin of Mihai, her father.

‘’Wait-‘’

‘’We’ll do it!’’ Lady Hidayat interrupted her husband, ‘’please, princess. We’ll do it, so please…let me daughter go…’’

But Lin shook her head, ‘’forgive me, my lady, but I do not trust you one bit. You, or your weaselling husband. You’ll do better if you toss him off the ship on your way to Sarikei,’’ she added with venom, ‘’you will go first, and when I receive notice that you have arrived – _only then_ – will I send Aika to join you.’’

‘’How will we know you won’t hurt her?’’ Lady Hidayat looked close to tears.

‘’I am not a family slayer, unlike your husband,’’ she said and she could see a glimmer of hatred in Lady Hidayat’s eyes – not for her, but for her power-hungry husband, ‘’she will not be harmed. But, mark my words. If, once she is returned to you, you enter _my_ kingdom and try to take _my_ throne again, I will slit all your throats,’’ Lin didn’t know where the savagery came from, but she didn’t care, either – at that moment, it worked, ‘’from ear to ear. Do we have ourselves a deal?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Lady Hidayat said, voice trembling, but it was Lord Hidayat that Lin was staring at.

‘’Yes.’’ He said finally, with quiet resignation.

‘’If you follow us, the girl dies,’’ Lin added for good measures, shoving the whimpering girl out of the doors into the garden, and slamming them behind her. She didn’t know if her threat had worked and if they weren’t going to get chased – she wasn’t ready to find out, either, ‘’we’re going,’’ she told the other two, who were waiting outside, as predicted.

Areshi caught Aika before she managed to fall. The girl was crying now, ‘’Lady Areshi…’’ she cried, trying to appeal to her fellow noble but Areshi’s eyes were cold as she turned around.

‘’Grab on. If you fall, you die.’’

Aika didn’t have to be told twice. She jumped onto Areshi’s back, wrapping her legs around her waist. When Areshi retracted the blade of her sword, and held it in both hands, shooting out the line, Aika screamed. And then they were gone, over the wall that seemed to encircle every important household in Asakura. Lin took a deep breath, preparing herself for the long journey back to Beihai, during which Aika would have to be blind-folded. Then she was flying, over the wall, landing neatly on the other side, next to Areshi and soon Tofi. Dreux was there, as Lin hoped he would be, with their horses. She frowned at the blubbering Aika, ‘’did you just…steal a noble!?’’

*~*~*

It was the first time Adelais saw Chermion in a dress and, considering that she probably wouldn’t again for a while, she drank her in with her eyes. As she walked in through the main doors of a huge, marble cathedral – empty, save for the priest, as it was too dangerous to gather rebels in one place – she could do nothing but stare at Ermie, who seemed to stare back at her with equal wonder. Her dress was full length, too, light green and much less extravagant, on thin straps around her tan shoulders. The only accessory she wore was a golden choker and Adelais felt over-dressed…till Ermie flushed, but still didn’t look away. Finally, Adelais reached the dais, where the priest was – Ash Leake – another of the Leake brothers and a member of the Wall, ‘’your majesties, if you would please…’’

‘’Oh,’’ Ermie seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in and gave Adelais a nervous smile, taking her hand. It was the first time Adelais saw her nervous. The priest gave a quick, summed-up intonation in the ancient Mutzrian language, and then nodded at Ermie, who smiled, more confident now, ‘’I, Chermion Lyngheid, second born of House Henan and rightful Queen of Mutzre, take you, princess Adelais, to be my wedded wife, from this day forward, according to the holy ordinance of the gods; and here forth pledge my faith and myself to you.’’

Now Father Ash turned to her, and Adelais felt herself begin to tremble. She knew she was supposed to just repeat what Ermie said, but she was already forgetting. She begun, anyway, ‘’I, Adelais Damali, of House Hyndestane and House Shah, take you, princess Chermion, to be my wedded wife, um…from…this day forward…according to…?’’

‘’The holy ordinance,’’ Ermie prompted, laughing softly.

‘’The holy ordinance of the gods,’’ Adelais said quickly, ‘’and…here forth pledge my faith and…’’

‘’Myself,’’ Ermie said quietly, ‘’to you.’’

‘’Myself…to you…’’ Adelais repeated, captivated by the sudden intensity in Ermie’s dark eyes.

‘’Under the gods and by the power bestowed on me, I pronounce you two united from this day, till the end,’’ Father Ash said with a smile, ‘’you may now kiss your bride, princess.’’

Adelais felt herself drawn forward by her hand. Her eyes fluttered shut and she wondered how it would feel, kissing someone with a lip ring…just as Sam Leake ran into the church, panting. He blinked when he saw Adelais, ‘’hello, Dela.’’

‘’Hello, Sam,’’ Adelais said with a startled smile.

‘’Brother,’’ Sam nodded at Father Ash, ‘’Ermie.’’

‘’ _Sam_ ,’’ Father Ash snapped.

‘’Oh, right,’’ Sam straightened, ‘’Wren’s guards are kicking up a ruckus at the ports, and they’re coming down here, overturning houses, looking for us. You need to leave: now.’’

Ermie stiffened, ‘’the others?’’

‘’Those who are meant to be gone, are gone,’’ Sam assured, ‘’but, uh…that kind of includes me. And you. And you. So…?’’ there was a crash outside the church, and shouts, ‘’we should go.’’

‘’Sam, behind the altar,’’ Father Ash snapped, ‘’ladies, up you go.’’

Ermie noticed the ladder leading to the small loft above the altar before Adelais, who found herself being pulled. She thanked the lord for her boots, as she climbed with one hand, the other holding up the ruffles of her white dress. She just managed to swipe it out of view when the doors burst open. Father Ash had somehow managed to begin lighting candles casually, and gave the guards a radiant smile, ‘’gentlemen, the afternoon mass begins in twenty minutes. If you’re here to confess-‘’

‘’Where are they?’’ one barked.

‘’The gods?’’ Father Ash looked serene, ‘’why – everywhere! They see what you are doing, boys; bursting into churches…’’

Adelais did not hear anymore, as Ermie had managed to pry open an ancient, dusty window, and grabbed Adelais around her waist, ‘’go up,’’ she instructed, practically shoving her off. Adelais barely managed to grab hold of the elaborately carved piece of wall. Her head spun, not only from the height, but also because she was in a _freaking wedding dress_ , and anyone who happened to look up would see her. Taking a gulp of air, Adelais climbed. She felt herself nearly slip off multiple times, her boots catching on the dress, but she kept going. She didn’t even look up. She didn’t want to know how far she had to go. Instead, she kept her eyes glued in front of her, grabbing onto carved out pieces she used as hand holds, till a face appeared in front of her. She screamed, a sudden wind whipping at her dress and hair, but then realised she had simply come face-to-face with a gargoyle. Using it’s outstretched wing as purchase, she finally swung herself onto the tower of the cathedral. She fell to the floor, flat on her back, and tried to shake off the trembles.

Ermie jumped over the edge easily a minute after her, ‘’you okay?’’ she asked, peering below in case someone saw them.

Adelais got up to a sitting position and peered over, too. Her head spun again. They were far up. _Too_ far up. She realised how dangerous that had been, ‘’…no…’’ she said, and fainted.

*~*~*

Chaya was giddy, like a child.

She was the first one to come up with a plan – and the first one to pinpoint her desired target: Celestine.

And, being a physician, she had access to potions, medicines…and poisonous plants. So, what easier was than to poison him? And manufacturing a small vial of poison took her a ridiculously short amount of time. She tried it out on the palace cat – it worked. She didn’t use the normal poison of the assassins – that was too obvious. When Celestine’s body was discovered, it would look like anyone could have poisoned him – and the blame would probably fall on one of Cedric’s guards, who, of course, the King wouldn’t punish.

It was so beautiful.

But, first, Chaya needed an accomplice. All great villains had accomplices – and, again, one wasn’t hard to find, ‘’Lady Dalia Gwydion,’’ Chaya said, handing the noblewoman the vial. As far as she knew, her father had been the cousin of Johan Hyndestane, but she didn’t know her motive. Oh, well. In reality, all nobles hated each other. That’s why Chaya preferred being an assassin – most assassins hated each other, but at least they didn’t hide it behind smiles and expensive gifts, ‘’if you dare sell me out, I have written a testimony of who was responsible, and given it to a friend. If I go down, you go down with me,’’ she said calmly. It was true – she had written down everything about Dalia Gwydion’s involvement, and given it to Zee. In all truthfulness, Zee would probably lose it…but, at least, Chaya hadn’t lied.

‘’Don’t worry,’’ Dalia looked bored as she hid the vial in her bodice, ‘’that Cedric is much stronger than Celestine, or any other Hyndestane, and…gods, so handsome. But, to become a King and not a usurper, he’ll have to marry _someone_ of the Hyndestane blood. With Celestine and those halfies gone, the King’s sister dead and her daughter in the temples, I’ll be the next logical choice as the daughter of the previous King’s cousin.’’

Chaya rolled her eyes, ‘’typical. You want to be Queen.’’

Dalia sent her a venomous smile, ‘’don’t we all?’’


	7. The Winter Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!
> 
> StellaCruz - YES I NEED EPISODE 9 MORE THAN I NEED CHOCOLATE RN. Kingslayer rofl xD Thank you for your review girl, it was hilarious as always!  
> zef - whoop! Hope they went well! I'll try not to pull an r.r Martin on you ;) Love ya!  
> Littlechinita - shit, I forgot Mihai had two other kids other than Lin, whoooops xD Thanks for reading!   
> xiennary123 - whaaat I never thought of Ash Leake as hot but I think you may be onto something xD Thank you for everything darling!!!   
> SeamoreRed - hilarious comment, as always! Love you girl!!! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone else who supports this story, too! Love you guys!

Frith crept into the bedchambers of the usurper King – he was a man with a plan. Cedric was sitting cross legged by the fire, sharpening his sword. The last snow had settled on the rail of the balcony, where Frith’s uncle had thrown himself off – Frith tried not to look that way. Spring was coming – it wasn’t time for dark thoughts. Cedric picked up on his presence but did not look up, continuing to sharpen his sword, ‘’good morning, Frith,’’ he said casually when the young prince finally reached him.

‘’Good morning, Cedric,’’ Frith replied with easy, standing over the King before reaching down and tucking his brown fingers under Cedric’s chin, tilting his head up and pressing a well-placed kiss to his lips – as quick and brief as humanely possible. Cedric blinked, surprised, and then he _actually blushed_. His response triggered on within Frith, and the boy turned quickly on his heel, ‘’have a nice day,’’ he said, but Cedric was up in a flash, grabbing his wrist.

‘’Hey!’’ he finally understood what was happening, ‘’you think that counts as a kiss?’’

‘’Does it not?’’ Frith turned calmly, eyebrow raised, ‘’a press of lips to lips. If not a kiss, then what is it?’’

Cedric’s brows furrowed as he tried to think about it. Frith sighed. He really wasn’t the brightest coin in the sack, ‘’I…that’s not fair. The deal was that _I_ get to kiss you.’’

‘’So you don’t want _me_ to kiss you?’’ Frith blinked innocently.

Cedric stopped again, and groaned, ‘’no, I do. But it’s just…I…shit, Frith, that’s cheating.’’ Frith just laughed, slipping his wrist out of Cedric’s grip. As quickly as he managed to escape him, Cedric was grabbing his again, this time properly by his hand, playing with his fingers almost…shyly, ‘’wait, I…wanted to ask about…this Winter Solstice thing? Apparently it’s some kind of tradition?’’

‘’You mean the masquerade? Yes, it’s supposed to happen in ten days, or so, once the snow melts. We wear masks, the castle is open to the people of Queensbane…’’ Frith shrugged, ‘’doesn’t Arnheim celebrate it?’’

‘’Arnheim doesn’t celebrate _anything_ ,’’ Cedric’s voice went hard, ‘’we’re a kingdom of warriors, not pretty courts and petty celebrations. Which is why it had been so easy to take over Kainan.’’ He caught himself too late and swore under his breathe, his hand going from Frith’s fingers to his waist, to pull him closer, ‘’forgive me, that was…’’

‘’Out of order?’’ Frith said coldly, pulling himself free, taking a healthy step back.

‘’I’m sorry. I’ve never…’’ he gestured awkwardly, ‘’been taught…what I’m supposed to say to people. Or, rather, what I should keep to myself. I…’’ he reached for Frith again and this time the boy didn’t step back, let Cedric take his hand again, ‘’didn’t mean to offend you. Really,’’ he bit his lip, ‘’so…do you think…I should allow the celebrations to continue?’’

‘’If you want to keep your court happy,’’ Frith said eventually, ‘’then, yes. You should.’’

‘’Alright,’’ Cedric brightened up, ‘’I will. I mean…uh…I don’t really know… how to?’’

‘’I’ll take care of preparations,’’ Frith said with a sly smile, ‘’but only if that kiss counts.’’

Cedric sighed, smiling at him fondly, ‘’fine. It counts. You’re saved…for today.’’

*~*~*

Adelais landed hard on her back, the breath knocked out of her. Before she could get up, Chermion was on top of her, pinning her wrists to the ground, grinning, ‘’come on, get me off,’’ she laughed when Adelais looked up at her helplessly, ‘’how are you going to escape?’’

‘’I don’t know,’’ Adelais complained, trying to pull her wrists from Ermie’s grip futilely, ‘’but it’s not like you could kill me! I mean, your hands are taken.’’

‘’What if there’s two of me, though? What if I have a partner?’’ Chermion asked.

‘’I mean…’’ Adelais half-heartedly kicked at Ermie’s shins, till the princess locked her legs in place with hers, ‘’what if I hurt you?’’

‘’You won’t,’’ Ermie assured, ‘’come on…try.’’

Adelais bit her lip, before bringing her knee as hard as she could in the limited space to Ermie’s stomach. She succeeded in creating enough space between them to try and roll away, but as soon as her back was to Ermie, the princess shoved her down again. Adelais groaned when she found her wrist pinned above her head again, and pressed her forehead to the cold, stone floor, ‘’this is impossible.’’

‘’That’s because you’re not trying,’’ Ermie said with a smile.

‘’I am!’’ Adelais said defensively, trying to wiggle out of her grip. Ermie finally let her go, and stood, extending a hand to her. She pulled her wife up. It turned out Miss Mady had a spacious basement in her massive house, which had been converted into a training room for the members of the Wall that didn’t know how to fight – like Adelais. Now, Adela wished she had practiced combat with Caomhán when she had been a child, like Celestine and Frith did.

‘’Try again,’’ Ermie took on a battle stance, fists in front of her. A few dark red wisps had been pulled loose of her ponytail, framing her face, ‘’I attack, you protect yourself. It doesn’t matter how you do this. Here, pretend like I even don’t have a weapon. Just hands. Go on instinct,’’ without anymore warning, Ermie lunged. The only thing she succeeded in was making Adelais jump away, yelping. She sighed, ‘’Adelais.’’

‘’Sorry! I’m sorry, gods, this is so frustrating. I’m so sorry,’’ she sighed, rubbing her face. She felt so useless. Embarrassed as hell. She peered at Chermion and…oh, gods…she wasn’t smiling anymore. Adelais swallowed nervously, ‘’uh, Ermie…’’ she yelped when the princess lunged, her fist narrowly missing Adelais as she stepped out of the way, ‘’wait, Ermie-‘’ she brought up her crossed arms in front of her face to protect herself when Ermie mercilessly attacked again. The force of her hit reverberated down Adelais’ arms and she realised that Ermie wasn’t kidding anymore… With the next hit, Adelais ducked, and when she came back up, Chermion grabbed her arm, hard, spinning her around grabbing the other arm, locking it on either side of Adelais’ waist, making her unable to move, her back pressed against Chermion’s chest. Adelais growled, frustrated – she didn’t know where the noise came from, but she went with it, and the annoyance that made her want to lash out, ‘’oh, fine! Have it your way!’’

In the next instance, she was bringing her foot down hard on Ermie’s foot, which made her loosen her grip, enough for Adelais to free her arm and bring her elbow back, full force. It made contact with Ermie’s jaw and she went stumbling back, falling to the floor, surprised. The anger was gone as quickly as it had come, and Adelais cupped her hands over her mouth, shocked and appalled, ‘’oh, gods, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!’’ she fell to her knees, above Ermie. Her lips was bleeding, ‘’oh gods, I’m so sorry…’’ she repeated.

But Ermie’s eyes were twinkling, ‘’you did it.’’

‘’Yes, but…’’ Adelais shook her head, pulling her tunic over her head, till she was only in her corset, and dabbed at Ermie’s lip.

‘’Did I hurt you?’’ Ermie’s voice dropped a notch as she stared up at her wife.

‘’No,’’ Adelais said quickly, and stopped when Ermie reached up, cupping her hand against Adelais’ cheek. She smiled at her, and Adelais smiled back, ‘’I’m sorry,’’ she said again, laughter bubbling up in her chest.

‘’Oh, so you find this funny, huh?’’ Ermie grinned, sitting up.

‘’A little,’’ Adelais admitted with a smile, ‘’thank you. For teaching me.’’

‘’Oh, this is only the beginning of your training,’’ Chermion said with a smirk, but then put her hand in the air, palm out, ‘’but you did good.’’

Adelais slapped her palm lightly against Ermie’s.

*~*~*

Frith was a little late to the Winter Solstice ball. He couldn’t help it – he didn’t _actually_ want to be there.  Not when it wasn’t hosted by his father, or Celestine. He barely remembered the ones that had been hosted by the royal couple – a flash of Serafin’s red hair as he spun him around, his white tunic dazzling; Johan’s booming laughter after he got drunk, nudging Kaen, who had always been a depressed drunk. Plus, now Adelais wouldn’t be there. But neither would Kaen or Ilia, and there would be no one to take care of Estrid in the crowds…that’s what ultimately made him get dressed. Yanking on the first acceptable clothes her found – black pants, boots with gold buckles and a high collared deep blue jacket – he tugged his hair back in a messy braid and made his way downstairs.

Already, people were spilling out of the ballroom – they would be out in the gardens, too, even though it was freezing outside. It was easy to pick apart the peasants from Queensbane, even with masks on, through their easy mannerism. Frith stopped, and touched his face, and swore quietly. He’d forgotten his mask. Before he could make it back upstairs, a servant girl found him – deathly pale, blue eyed…an Arhanese maid. One of Cedric’s. She opened a small wooden box, ‘’a gift from his majesty.’’

Frith blinked. On a bright red cushion sat an exquisite, half-faced mask, as blue as his tunic, as if Cedric knew what he would wear. He contemplated running upstairs and fetching the same mask he had for three years in a row – or, better yet, running upstairs and not coming back down – but, prompted by the maid’s curious look, he finally took the mask out of the box, ‘’many thanks,’’ he said emptily, but the maid was already hurrying away. Frith inspected the mask – it was beautiful, and no doubt expensive, with golden trimming around the upturned edges and eye-holes. Sighing, Frith tucked it against his nose, tying the dark blue ribbon at the back of his head to keep it in place, and pulled the braid free of the ribbon. Then, steeling himself, he marched into the ballroom.

It was beautifully decorated – by him – and the food was laid out on the tables, both inside and out. The fiddlers were playing a merry tune, and people were already dancing. Frith had no idea how much honey and wine Cedric had imported to have this many people drunk already. He searched the crowds, trying to pinpoint the King so he could go the _other_ way. He found him dancing with a woman of dull blonde hair and brown eyes, a practiced smile and…Frith sighed. Dalia Gwydion. He was _definitely_ not going that way. His eyes lingered on Cedric, though. He fought off a smile. Cedric _clearly_ had never been at a ball. He’d put on his best clothes, which were…well, war clothes. A black fur cape, black tunic, a black mask, high boots… Frith wondered who had prevented him from wearing his full armour. Realising he was staring, he looked away. He still looked handsome, though, his pale hair and skin and eyes standing out against the dark of his clothing.

His eyes turned to the high table, when he did not find his family amongst the dancers, and, surely enough, they were there. Guests of honour…except they looked tense and pale and nervous. Estrid could not sit in one place for longer than it took to clear her plate at dinner, but now she seemed rooted in place, not reaching for food or drink, fiddling with her pink dress that matched her mask. Celestine, dressed in a beautiful navy jacket embroided in silver, was glaring at the back of Cedric’s head. Hoel wasn’t even looking up. Frith scanned the corners, and saw him – Caomhán was standing in the corner, guarding the doors, but his jaw was set in anger, eyes flashing between Celestine and Cedric. Frith looked at his siblings again, and noticed it – the golden collar around each of their necks. A seamless accessory – and yet a clear message to those gathered. That Cedric had taken over the palace and the royal family had bowed down to him.

Frith felt his blood boil in rage. Cedric was cruel. And Frith let himself forget that. Torn between going to his family and smacking Cedric, his decision was made for him when the fiddlers stopped playing and the dancers parted, clapping. Cedric spotted him across the crowd, waved Dalia Gwydion away and made his way over – Frith waited patiently, trying to contain his anger, ‘’hello, stranger,’’ he said with a grin, blue eyes twinkling behind his mask.

Frith turned his cold stare towards the King, ‘’why is my family sat there, like a goddamn exposition?’’ he asked through his teeth.

Cedric flinched, ‘’I don’t where that tone is coming from-‘’

‘’They have gold collars around their necks like _dogs_ ,’’ he hissed.

Cedric cast a glance around, ‘’let’s dance,’’ he said quickly, grabbing Frith’s hand.

‘’I don’t want to dance, Goddammit,’’ but he was already pulled onto the dance floor, amongst the couples, as the musicians struck up a tune again. Frith wondered vaguely if Cedric had learned to dance in the ten days he had to prepare and he pushed the thought away. He didn’t care. _He didn’t care_.

‘’They were a present,’’ Cedric said calmly, lifting his arm, as smooth as water, and drawing it down Frith’s face, two inches away from his skin, in time with the other dancers, ‘’they didn’t have to wear them.’’ He raised his arm again, palm out, and Frith curled his arm around his, their palms hovering in front of each other as they circled around each other.

‘’They’re scared of you,’’ Frith hissed, as Cedric put his hands on Frith’s waist, ‘’of course they’re going to wear them.’’

Cedric went down on one knee, leaning Frith down, balancing his weight easily, their noses nearly touching, ‘’is that why you’re wearing your mask?’’ _No, I’m wearing it because I forgot mine_ , Frith wanted to say, but he didn’t. Let Cedric think what he wanted to. Cedric kept his hands on his waist and then Frith’s breath whooshed out of him as he was lifted and twirled with a dozen other dances. Cedric kept him up as easily as if he weighed nothing, and when he set him down, he leaned close again, ‘’Frith…are you scared of me?’’

‘’I’m scared of what you will do to my family if I dare disobey you,’’ Frith said bitterly, as Cedric brushed his hand down his face again, knuckles barely touching his skin. This dance seemed too gentle, too delicate for the huge, dangerous Cedric.

‘’I won’t hurt them, Frith,’’ Cedric said heatedly, ‘’or you. Ever. I swear,’’ he placed his large hand on the small of Frith’s back, leaning him backwards, till his braid brushed the floor, and then back up, ‘’I just…I needed the nobles and the people of Queensbane to see that they have accepted me as the new King. I don’t want rebellions.’’ Frith was lifted back up again and when he was set down, Cedric pulled him closer, ‘’but there is a way to prevent all this…’’

‘’Don’t even ask,’’ Frith hissed, ‘’you’re an enemy. You invaded my country.’’ Frith’s head spun when he was lifted a third time and spun around and around multiple times.

‘’If I was an enemy, I would have burned and pillaged and killed you, and your family, and all those who dare oppose me,’’ Cedric breathed, once Frith was back down on the ground, ‘’I have as much of a claim to the throne as Celestine. But I don’t want to make _war_. They can take off the collars now. I get why you’re angry…I won’t do this again…’’ his hand was at the back of Frith’s neck and the young prince found himself being swept down, ‘’so, please…’’ Cedric kept him there, hovering above the floor, their noses brushing, eyes intense, ‘’…Frith, please. Don’t hate me.’’

Frith was straightened again and he bowed quickly, moving through the throng of people, not gracing Cedric with a response. Immediately, Dalia Gwydion latched herself onto him again. Frith reached the head table and picked up Estrid, setting her in his lap, before unhooking the golden chain from around her small neck, ‘’take those off,’’ he said quietly. Hoel didn’t have to be told twice, while Celestine didn’t move, casting a worried look towards Caomhán, who looked close to snapping, ‘’you don’t have to sit here, either.’’ He added. Celestine bolted in Caomhán’s direction, and Hoel grabbed Frith’s hand.

‘’I’m scared. I don’t like this.’’ He whispered, lip shaking. He so rarely cried – liked to pretend he was so mature, aged only fifteen, ‘’I want our parents and Kleia and…’’ Frith hugged his brother to his side briefly. Estrid, knowing full well that she was heavy, slid down his leg and held on tight to the cuff.

‘’Don’t worry, you two. He won’t hurt you,’’ Frith promised, referring to Cedric, ‘’I’ll make sure he won’t. So just…’’

‘’Can I sleep in your bed?’’ Estrid asked against his pant leg.

‘’Of course, sweetie. You can, too, Hoel,’’ he added, and his little brother smiled at him gratefully. He would have never asked himself.

‘’Frith?’’ Estrid extended her hand towards her brother, and showed him a tiny, crushed flower – one of the first ones of the year. If you found one, you were supposed to give it to your loved one.

Frith smiled, tucking the flower into his pocket, and kissed the top of Estrid’s head, ‘’thank you, little princess. I love you, too.’’

Within five minutes of Frith leaving Cedric with Dalia on the dance floor, all Hyndestanes were gone from the ballroom.

*~*~*

‘’Is he stupid!?’’ Caomhán ranted, walking up and down Celestine’s bedchambers. Cel himself was settled in the window-seat, as always, ‘’he thinks he can treat you like shit, and Hoel and Estrid like shit, and be all nice to Frith, and then Frith will love him? What is he even planning!? If he’s gonna try and marry you to get legal power over Kainan I swear I’ll…I’ll…’’ he balled his hands into fists.

‘’Don’t punch the wall,’’ Celestine said tiredly, ‘’you’ll hurt yourself. Besides, I think Frith is in more danger of getting asked for his hand in marriage,’’ he added. Then sighed, looked down at his hands… ‘’maybe this is better. If Frith becomes King, then we won’t have to worry about Kainan. People know what my father did to their previous King…they think I’m mad. It will only be a matter of time before word of my nightmares gets out and they will-‘’

His head was jerked up by a calloused finger under his chin, ‘’I’ll kill every single person in Kainan before I let them hurt you,’’ Cao growled.

Celestine smiled, taking his hand away from his chin to hold in his lap, ‘’thank you for that morbid image.’’

‘’Seriously…you’re the rightful King! Who does he think he is!?’’ the fire was raging just below the surface of Cao’s tan skin and it would take hours of calm coaxing and gentle touches from Cel to calm him, ‘’and take that off. What the hell, does he think you’re his slave?’’

‘’I don’t know what he thinks. And stop yelling, Caomhán. You’re not five,’’ he said, irritated, and Caomhán stopped, before reaching gently to unclasp the golden choker from around Celestine’s throat, tossing it to the corner, his fingers brushing down his neck. He sighed, and Celestine took his hand again, ‘’look, this is the reality. He’s taken the throne, he has our armies under control…so we need to figure something out or…’’ he shrugged sadly, ‘’or maybe giving my throne up to Frith will end up being the only logical option.’’

Caomhán leaned closer, ‘’the Feast of Gordain is coming soon; he’ll probably want to celebrate that, too,’’ he brushed his fingers through Cel’s orange hair, ‘’don’t go, okay? Stay here. You can get drunk right here. With me,’’ he added quietly.

‘’I like the sound of that,’’ Celestine said with a grin. He swung his legs around, till Cao stood between his legs. Celestine pressed a gentle kiss to his brow, ‘’and don’t frown so much, you’ll get wrinkles, old man.’’

‘’I’m only seven years older than you,’’ Cao reminded him, leaning forward till Celestine kissed his forehead and then the bridge of his nose, humming in agreement.

‘’Don’t you have duty first thing tomorrow, Captain?’’

Caomhán grinned, ‘’I’m gone,’’ he said, ruffling Celestine’s hair before disappearing through the doors.

*~*~*

Kleia could barely catch her breath, up in the Little Cutlass’ crow nest, usually occupied by Shira, an Asakurian Omega and the navigator. Except she wasn’t here now, so Kleia could stand on the rim of the nest, one hand holding the ropes that ran from the masts, the other stretched out, the sleeve of her blouse billowing. The winter had been cold and they hadn’t made it to Moriyan waters fast enough – Kleia could still feel the chill in her bones. But now they were back in Kainan, and she had seen half the world, but she still loved this country most. And she loved the slightly warm spring breeze that threatened to blow her hat off her head. She could see Capadonia far, far away, like a dark splotch against the horizon, and everywhere else was the sea – endless, sparkling, powerful. Kleia whooped with joy.

‘’Oi, little crow!’’ she glanced down to see Nuria standing under the crow nest, calling up to her, hair as black as ink, ‘’get down! Shira is coming!’’

Kleia grinned. She couldn’t exactly stomach Elenia but she had bonded with Nuria, fast. Her half-cousin was level headed and sarcastic, while she was wild and uncontrollable. They went well together. Kleia grabbed one of the hanging ropes and leaped off the crow’s nest, sailing through the air, out over board till her feet swished meters above the waves. She tugged on the rope, once, and it loosened, letting her descend down towards the deck on the backswing. She landed running, and came to a neat stop in front of Nuria, who rolled her eyes, ‘’show off. Now that you’re not scrubbing the deck, you have way too much time on your hands.’’

After the kiss, Cassia had taken her off deck-washing duty and put her in Shira’s care, so that she was her apprentice, the ‘little crow’ of the ship. Kleia much preferred climbing the ship and keeping a look out for land than being wrist deep in suds. But Shira was strict and she didn’t allow Kleia up in the nest without her – she said the Captain would kill her if Kleia slipped and accidentally killed herself. Shira now strode purposely across the deck, side-eyeing Kleia, trying to figure out if she had been up there, before grabbing hold of one of the nets and clambering up, out of sight.

Kleia pulled herself up on the edge of the ship and twisted round, till her feet were sprayed with sea foam. A cold breeze ruffled her hair and Nuria leaned on the rail, ‘’so…how does it feel being a Pirate?’’

‘’Good,’’ Kleia closed her eyes and tilted her head up, drinking in the early spring sun, ‘’amazing.’’

‘’Better than being a Hyndestane?’’

‘’Yes. Definitely,’’ Kleia laughed, ‘’if you’re worried about me going back, don’t be.’’

‘’Pssh. As if I would be worried about y-‘’

‘’SHIPS AHEAD!’’

Nuria and Kleia exchanged looks as Pirates flooded onto the deck, ‘’ours!?’’ Cassia called up to Shira, striding onto deck.

‘’No!’’ Kleia could see Shira squinting from here, ‘’it’s the royal navy!’’  


	8. The Rouge Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> So, firstly - I live in London, and y'all have probably heard about the suicide bomber in Manchester during the Ariana Grande concert. That is sick. The youngest victim was eight. Most Ariana Grande concerts have high school kids in them en masse, what kind of sick bastard... anyway, if you're religious, please pray for the victims and their families tonigh. If you're not, keep them in your thoughts because Jesus Christ, the world we live in is more messed up than the one I have created in this story. 
> 
> Anyway...  
> Thank you so much to everyone supporting me!  
> And thank you to everyone who has wished me luck with exams - albeit futilely. Guess who mixed up her dates on BOTH History AS exams? This bitch xD  
> Haha anyway I know y'all are suffering from the lack of CeFrith/CaoCel kisses...so maybe this chappie will be a bit of consolation ;) Especially for my sisters, who have been crying about this since day one <3 ENJOY

‘’Good morning, Cedric.’’

Aethelfrith didn’t think Cedric would still be in bed, at this hour, but he was, sitting up…shirtless. And his hair was mussed up from sleep and he was still a little groggy. Frith decided it was his chance – kiss and then get the hell out, ‘’morning, Frith…’’ Cedric mumbled, running a hand through his light hair, messing it up more. Frith sat at the edge of the bed, pressing a hand to the sleep-warmed side of Cedric’s neck and tilted his head, going in for a kiss like one would for a sword strike – quick, precise, brief.

But Cedric figured him out.

Frith yelped against his mouth when Cedric yanked him forward, till Frith was straddling him, tilting his head so their lips slid smoothly together. Frith’s hands curled into fists against the King’s broad chest when his tongue shamelessly made its way into Frith’s mouth. Frith felt surprised, and light headed – he reminded himself to breathe. He inhaled sharply, and Cedric’s hand wandered to his cheek, holding him in place as he kissed the hell out of him. Frith shivered against him, feeling like his lungs were going to explode from lack of air – Cedric only got one kiss a day, and he was making the most of it. Finally, he showed Frith some mercy, pulling away with a wet pop, leaving Frith panting, too concentrated on inhaling to slid off Cedric’s lap. Once he caught his breath, his eyes only managed to flutter open when Cedric was kissing him again. Frith shoved him back firmly, ‘’Ceddy, you only get one-‘’ he was cut off by another kiss. Not hot and passionate and deep like the other, but just a flutter of lips against Frith’s. The prince slid off his lap and dusted off his tunic, ‘’I won’t do it if you won’t play by the rules.’’

‘’Sorry. I’m sorry,’’ but Cedric didn’t look sorry. He patted the spot next to him, ‘’come. Let’s talk for a bit.’’

Frith’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, ‘’are you naked under there?’’ he gestured to the furs.

Cedric’s grin grew, ‘’why don’t you come and find out.’’ With a groan, Frith turned towards the doors, ‘’hey, no, wait! Really, I just want to talk…’’ he trailed off, making Frith stop, ‘’no one talks to me around here,’’ he mumbled to himself, but Frith heard.

He returned to the King and sat on the edge of the bed, ‘’maybe it’s because you’re scary, and you’re not exactly kind to everyone.’’

Cedric blinked, ‘’you think I’m scary?’’

‘’Not me,’’ Frith shook his head, ‘’you’re…kind to me. But only me. That’s not right.’’

Cedric chewed his lip, ‘’I’ll…uh…try to be nicer?’’ he said, as if that concept confused him profoundly. He reached for Frith.

‘’Cedric,’’ Frith said warningly and the King dropped his hand with a sigh.

‘’What?’’

Frith tilted his head to the side, ‘’when will you get tired of chasing me, hm?’’

Cedric’s grin returned, ‘’you may think I’m just a horny bastard, but I don’t put that much effort into people I don’t actually _like_.’’

Frith pretended to be stunned, ‘’that was you putting _effort_?’’

Cedric laughed and grabbed him, pulling him sideways into his lap, on arm around his back, the other under his chin. Frith didn’t struggle, ‘’you’re such a tease,’’ Cedric murmured, brushing his nose against Frith’s.

‘’We’re not kissing again,’’ Frith told him, but he was smiling. Like this, it was easy to forget how different Cedric could be when pushed.

‘’I know. Don’t get your undergarments in a twist,’’ Cedric murmured, closing his eyes. This close, Frith noticed that his eyelashes were not black, but dark gold. He brushed his nose against Frith’s again.

‘’What’s that called?’’ Frith asked softly.

‘’Hm?’’

‘’What you’re doing right now.’’ Frith nudged his nose against Cedric’s.

‘’An Arhanese kiss,’’ Cedric said, and he seemed a little embarrassed, ‘’it’s…pretty cold in Arnheim, so in winter, we wear scarves over our mouths, and stuff. The only thing uncovered, really, are eyes and noses. So…when a couple or family are outside, they can’t use lips to kiss for hello or goodbye. So…’’ he brushed his nose against Frith’s again, ‘’they kiss like this,’’ he finished softly.

‘’So we _are_ kissing, you sly bastard,’’ Frith said with a smile.

Cedric nuzzled his nose into his neck, ‘’I’ll make you a deal. I won’t kiss you till you’re nearly fainting – instead, I’ll give you three small kisses a day. Morning, afternoon, evening.’’

‘’I don’t think I want to trek all the way upstairs three times a day,’’ Frith said, eyebrow raised.

‘’Then I’ll come to you,’’ Cedric said simply.

Frith rolled his eyes, ‘’alright, fine,’’ he pressed his hand against Cedric’s warm chest and pushed him back enough to look at him, ‘’I…actually wanted to ask something. I wanted to send Hoel to the City Watch. To…get some training from the Captain. With your permission.’’

Cedric sighed heavily, ‘’oh. So that’s why you’re so submissive today. You want something…’’ he looked a little sad as he said it, so Frith flicked his forehead.

‘’I’m pretty sure I could have marched in here, and demanded you send my brother away, and you would have agreed.’’

‘’Yes. I would have,’’ Cedric breathed, realising what that meant.

Frith blinked, reminding himself where he was, and with who, ‘’w-well…I have things to do, so I’ll take that as a yes…’’ he untangled himself from around Cedric and slipped off the bed.

‘’I already told you I wouldn’t hurt any of you,’’ Cedric said to his back.

‘’That’s not why I want him in the City watch,’’ Frith said lightly, not turning around. But it was.

That was the exact reason why Frith was getting his little brother out of the castle.

*~*~*

Practically every Pirate aboard the Little Cutlass was on deck. By the time the ships – half a dozen – reached the Pirates, Cassia had sent up a flare and the other three ships appeared on the horizon, speeding to help their sister. The deck was crowded with Pirates ready to fight, weapons drawn, Cassia amongst them. Below deck, Master Aleyn was loading up the canons while his powder monkey, a young Omega man called Avery, ran back and forth, on errands. Even Raleigh, the ancient doctor of the ship, was on deck, ready for immediate action with her kit. Today there were no inspirational speeches – Cassia walked purposely down the deck, shouting orders, ‘’Shira, raise the red flags; tonight, no quarter is given! Everyone, grab a sword. If you have one, grab another!’’

But, for the first time, Kleia wasn’t trying to catch her attention – instead, she was gravelly staring ahead at the ships, who were meters away. She saw the flags – pale blue, a golden sword stitched out neatly. It was the royal navy. And it was about to turn nasty. The other three ships wouldn’t reach them for a while, still – they would have to begin the fight themselves. And half a dozen ships against one is not a pretty odd. Nuria appeared at Kleia’s side, bumping shoulders with her, ‘’ready?’’

Kleia nodded, adjusting her hat. She’s been aboard the ship long enough to know what a red flag meant – no quarter given: no lives spared. She would get on that ship and kill or she would get on that ship and die. It wasn’t looking too pretty for them; she hoped the Pirate King would deem the fight lost, and get his Pirates out before it was too late. Lost in thought, Kleia suddenly felt the deck shake beneath her as the head ship of the royal navy barrelled into the side of the Little Cutlass. Immediately, with a battle cry, Cassia’s pirates flew across the sky on ropes. Shaking her head to concentrate, Kleia ran for the edge of the deck, to jump onto the navy’s ship.

And felt the air go right out of her as something slammed into her stomach – and arm – and pulled her back. She whipped around and came face to face with Cassia, ‘’idiot, are you trying to die?’’ she snapped at Kleia, smacking a rope around her waist and tying it securely, ‘’if you see a flare go up, climb whatever you can see,’’ she said and was off. When Kleia turned around, she noticed that everybody jumping onto the other ships had ropes around their waists – ropes long enough to run across both decks. So, now Kleia had two problems – don’t get killed, and don’t let anyone cut that rope, for whatever reason. Gritting her teeth, she jumped, landing on the other deck.

And coming face to face with Eyrie, the Immortal Captain of the Kai royal navy.

She didn’t even look surprised as she levelled her sword at Kleia, ‘’so it’s true,’’ she said, narrowing her eyes. She was getting older by the day but was still strong. And Kleia felt something close to fear run through her at the prospect of facing off with her, ‘’the princess has gone rouge.’’ She lowered her sword, and calmly stepped towards Kleia, despite the chaotic clumps erupting around her as sailors met pirates, ‘’I have strict orders to take you onto my ship and keep you there until you can return to Kainan. You would do well to go without putting up a fight, unless you want to hang for _piracy_ ,’’ she spat the last word.

‘’Why can’t I return to Kainan?’’ Kleia said, narrowing her eyes.

Eyrie’s pale blonde eyebrows shot up, under her Captain’s hat, ‘’you haven’t heard? Kainan has been invaded by the King of Arnheim.’’

‘’What the hell,’’ Kleia was getting impatient – she didn’t feel like chit-chatting. She wanted to fight, ‘’is Arnheim?’’

‘’The kingdom beyond Kainan,’’ Eyrie said levelly.

Kleia sniggered, ‘’nice try, Captain. But everyone knows there is nothing beyond Kainan but the end of the world,’’ in a flash, her sword was out. She knew she was no match for the Captain, but she hopes she could at least surprise her with an attack.

But Eyrie raised her sword swiftly, parrying Kleia easily, ‘’then everyone is _wrong_.’’

‘’Suppose you’re right,’’ Kleia twirled out into open deck, kicking a random sailor in the backside, misbalancing him so that he fell, easy prey for the pirate above him. Eyrie pointed her sword at Kleia but she was not inclined to hurting the princess – and that gave Kleia courage, ‘’if you are, who do you work for? If this King of _Arnheim_ took over Kainan?’’

‘’The gods had been merciful,’’ Eyrie decided that the easiest way to capture Kleia would be to knock her sword out of her hand, ‘’we have been at sea during the invasion, and we have not touched land since autumn.’’

‘’Hiding at sea?’’ Kleia mocked, but internally, she was struggling with keeping Eyrie’s blows away from her, ‘’I wonder how long your supplies will last.’’

Eyrie growled, ‘’how can you be here, having the time of your life, when your family is being-‘’

‘’They’re not my family anymore,’’ Kleia snapped, ‘’I’m a Blackwood now.’’

‘’You’ve declared war on your _cousin_ -‘’

‘’Merin Santi is _not_ my cousin,’’ Kleia hit her sword against Eyrie’s so hard she felt the vibrations all the way up her arms, ‘’he’s just some random kid the bandits took in because they are soft hearted fools. And Aris and Bane are not my family, either.’’

‘’Coming from the girl who used to beg to be able to go to them in the mountains!’’ Eyrie yelled, losing her temper, attacking Kleia in earnest. The young pirate barely managed to avoid her blows.

‘’You don’t know what it’s _like_ , Captain,’’ Kleia hissed, ‘’Frith is the first born, and Adelais is beautiful, Hoel is smart and Estrid is a sweet child…at least till she grows up. Then she’ll be like _me_ ,’’ a particularly vicious hit nearly sent the blade spinning out of Eyrie’s hands, ‘’the _goddamn spare_!’’

Eyrie eyed her with disgust, ‘’gods, if your ancestors could see you now…’’

‘ _’Let them see_!’’ Kleia was vicious, ‘’let my stupid uncle and his mad husband and my grandfather, and all the Hyndestanes who came before that _see_ that I am not a princess to be married off when vital and ignored when not needed, but a _force to be reckoned with_!’’ she slammed her sword into Eyrie’s again, pushing her towards the middle of the deck. She felt her rope slowly grow taunt and she knew that now she was vulnerable, because anyone behind her could cut the rope, ‘’and let them see just how very _mortal_ the immortal Captain is!’’ she added with a smirk.

Then there was no time for talking because the Captain and the princess fought with fury and fire, and for all her words, Kleia was losing. Badly. She was just a child, and Captain Eyrie had more than three decades of experiences. And then, like a blue haired angel, the navigator of the Night Raider swiped her foot under Eyrie’s feet, sending her toppling onto the deck. Skye grinned at her, ‘’I figured you could use a little help.’’

Kleia grinned back, ‘’navigators fight?’’

‘’Everyone fights!’’ Skye called joyfully, like she was talking about a party, and was ready when Eyrie jumped to her feet and attacked. But she wasn’t trying to kill Skye – instead, she managed to move her to the side and with one swift movement, she severed Kleia’s rope. The opposite end swung through the space between ships and hit the mast of the Little Cutlass. Kleia swore; she didn’t know what the rope was for, but without it, she felt panic rising in her chest. Skye was back in front of Eyrie, ‘’get back on the ship!’’ she called, ‘’now!’’

Kleia didn’t need to be told twice. She ran along the deck to where the space between ships was the smallest, dodging people and tangled rope. And there she bumped into a pirate, who stuck a flaming torch into her hand, ‘’throw it at that ship,’’ he pointed to the one behind the one she was on, and was gone before she could hand him back the torch. Kleia swore and ran towards the opposite side of the deck – she’d toss it, not even wait till the sails were aflame, and get the hell out of there. Except when she got there, she realised she was the only person with a torch – and that what was left of the navy, the last defence of Kainan, the only thing that could get the Hyndestanes out of the castle that was usurped – if Eyrie was to be believed -  was in her hands. If she threw it, the sailors would burn, the Immortal Eyrie would die and the usurpator would go unpunished. If she didn’t, she risked being called  a traitor, she risked harbouring whatever sliver of love she had for her family, till it grew into something more.

The decision was made for her.

The streak of purple came first, the bang following after as an aftershock as the flare went up from the Little Cutlass. Swearing for the third time, Kleia dropped the torch into the sea, where it extinguished, and looked at the pirates. With a few precise movements, they managed to free themselves from their opponents for long enough to run in different directions, and climb up. Kleia watched, a little amazed, as pirate after pirate swung from the masts and sails back onto their ships, guided by the ropes around their waists.

And then another boom sounded and the ship rocked. _Cannons_ , Kleia realised, and that snapped her into action. By the time she managed to climb halfway up the mast, another round was loosened and the ship tilted. The other ships were safe behind it – the Pirate King must have called the pirates back, and he would take this ship down in an attempt to give them time to escape. Gritting her teeth and fighting back the nausea of climbing a pole that didn’t seem quite straight anymore, Kleia went higher and higher. She reached the bird’s nest just as the ship gave another lurch. Below, the sailors were scurrying around, some jumping in the water to get to the other ships. She saw Eyrie, alive and well, calling orders and Skye was nowhere to be seen, ‘’KLEIA!’’ Nuria screamed from the deck of the Little Cutlass, which was already on the move, ‘’Get down here!’’

‘’Working on it,’’ Kleia muttered to herself under her breath. Why had she climbed up here? Well, if she’d stayed down Eyrie undoubtedly would have hauled her to the next ship over. But, also, she felt at home at this great height – and it gave her possibilities. Like this extremely risky one that just came to mind. The mast swayed below her and she realised it wasn’t because the ship was sinking – although it was – but because it had been splintered, like a tree about to be cut down. And all it took was…

Kleia pushed her whole weight forward. The mast groaned. She wrapped her arms around the mast and pulled herself backward, feet braced against the wood, till the mast tilted backwards. A minutes later the whole thing was swaying and sailors were looking up – those stupid enough to have stayed on deck still – at the mast that threatened to come down. And it finally did – thankfully in the direction Kleia wanted it to. There were shouts from the pirates as the sail splintered ¾ of the way and went down slowly, groaning loudly as it bowed down, sails flopping around. Kleia braced herself and when she was close enough, she released the mast and jumped down neatly onto the deck, nearly missing it. By the time the mast completely broke and splattered into the water, the Little Cutlass had cleared it.

The pirates on deck cheered and Nuria came to clap her on the back. She saw Elenia in the corner, watching her with an amused smile, but it was Cassia who she was seeking out. And it was Cassia she got – eyebrows drown, jaw clenched, arms folded, ‘’what happened to the torch? I thought you had it.’’

‘’I dropped it,’’ Kleia said, her ecstasy evaporating.

‘’Is that so?’’ Cassia’s eyes narrowed, ‘’wanna tell me why the fleet is not on fire?’’

‘’I told you already,’’ Kleia said angrily, shrugging Nuria off, ‘’I dropped it,’’ she stomped off into the cabins before Cassia could stop her.

*~*~*

‘’How long are you going to keep me here?’’ Kaen stared out of the window of the countryside manse at the setting sun behind the hills, arms crossed, ‘’while the throne my brother fought to keep for eight years, and I had to hold for another twelve, is being stolen by the first King that comes along?’’

‘’There’s nothing you can do about that.’’ Ilia was definitely not used to living away from the bustle of court life yet. He missed his children more than anything else, and to occupy his time, he’d taken up needlework. Now every surface that had been covered by luxurious furs, satin curtains or silky table cloths was smothered in colourful, slightly clumsy patchwork and mismatched home-made blankets. Kaen loved it. Now Ilia was sitting cross-legged on their bed, working on a colourful scarf that he hadn’t managed to finish in time for winter.

‘’You can’t say that-‘’ Kaen gritted his teeth.

‘’You have an army?’’ Ilia raised an eyebrow, not looking at his husband.

Kaen considered this carefully, ‘’no.’’

‘’A leverage against the King of Arnheim, then?’’ Ilia continued calmly.

Kaen clucked his tongue, ‘’no.’’

‘’Then what do you think you’re gonna do, idiot?’’ Ilia sighed.

Kaen rubbed his face, ‘’Theokleia became a _pirate_ , and Estrid is just a child.’’ Ilia’s face darkened, ‘’and there has been no word from Adelais.’’ Kaen groaned, ‘’we need to do something.’’

‘’You’ve been in contact with Captain Eyrie, haven’t you?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Kaen hesitated, ‘’but she has her hands full with the pirates, and Aris will soon, too. I trust Frith is taking care of Estrid, and Hoel was sent off to be under Captain Aelia’s watch. I trust her with him,’’ he clenched his fists, ‘’I don’t trust this Cedric, though. And Mihai…gods, Mihai is in _exile_ …’’

Ilia sighed, putting his needlework on the bedside table, ‘’I’m frustrated too, Kaen. It’s… _maddening_ , not being able to help the people I love,’’ Ilia’s fists clenched on his lap and Kaen knew he wasn’t only talking about his children and brother in law. Once upon a time he had tied to kill Johan with the assassins of Cana Kaale. Then, he would have given his life to protect him; and he had been close to Serafin. So close that Serafin had wanted Ilia to be the first to hold Celestine, after he helped deliver him. And he had been powerless to stop Johan’s death and Serafin’s suicide, ‘’but I know our limits, Kaen. We’re not young anymore. We don’t have armies. Elentina and Dagny are doing all they can. We will find out what’s happening with Adelais. I’ve written to Frith and he will try to bring Estrid here. As long as he stays in the King’s good graces, Celestine will be safe, too, and he won’t leave with Cao anyway. And Kleia…’’ he growled, ‘’gods, when I see that girl I’m going to whoop her ass,’’ at that, Kaen finally smiled, and Ilia responded with his own smile, extending his hands towards his husband of so many years, ‘’and for now…I think you need to relax a little.’’

‘’Mmmh, relaxing sounds good,’’ Kaen agreed, taking Ilia’s hands, letting him pull him onto the bed. He let Ilia flipped him over. Even well into his thirties, he was still tiny, and his skin was still smooth. Ilia straddled his hips and slid off his pants.

Ilia grinned as he slowly stroked Kaen into full hardness, ‘’gods, you don’t work like you used to,’’ he teased.

‘’That’s not what you said last night,’’ Kaen said, but his eyes were closed, and his breathing laboured.

‘’Smooth,’’ Ilia rolled his eyes and then brought his mouth to Kaen’s member, flicking his tongue against the head. Even after so many years, Ilia still enjoyed watching his husband writhe underneath him as he teased him; the same way Kaen still got a kick from hearing Ilia moan his name.

‘’Can you just…’’ Kaen’s voice was a mix of frustration and barely hidden pleasure.

‘’Just what?’’ Ilia’s voice rumbled from the base of Kaen’s cock to the tip, making him shudder.

‘’Not be such a _tease_?’’

‘’Oh, darling, it’s like asking the water not to be wet,’’ Ilia laughed, low, ‘’speaking of wet…’’ he flicked his tongue against the head again, tasting the beads of precum before dipping his head to take his husband in. Kaen sighed, pleasure flooding him like a warm bath. Ilia bobbed his head a little, hand working the base. He felt Kaen’s hand tangle in his curly hair, pushing him down gently to show what he wanted. Ilia grumbled something around the erection in his mouth and Kaen groaned at the sensation, even if it hadn’t been purposeful. Ilia let go of the shaft and took most of Kaen into his mouth before withdrawing with a wet pop in order to lick up from the shaft to the tip.

‘’Ilia,’’ Kaen groaned again, ‘’I don’t think I can wait anymore.’’

‘’I though old men were meant to have a low sex drive,’’ Ilia teased, even though Kaen had barely entered his forties, but the truth was, he already had a prominent erection in his undergarments and he needed release. So when he was flipped over onto his back on the bed, he didn’t complain. Instead, he let Kaen pull his tunic over his head and kiss his brown neck, his collarbones and his chest with gentle love. When he reached his stomach, he kissed along the scar that ran through the underside of Ilia’s abdomen, where the physicians had cut four times to take their children out – the first time, without a pain killing potion.

‘’I love you,’’ Kaen said against his stomach.

‘’If you’re going to say ‘I want to have more children’ I’m going to smack you, kick you off the bed and tell you it’s your turn,’’ Ilia said with a smile.

Kaen pressed his cheek to his flat stomach, ‘’I was just saying I love you,’’ he said with a grin.

‘’Mmmh, I love you too, Kaen,’’ Ilia said softly, reaching out to stroke his dirty blond hair, with the single streak of grey that Ilia had spent hour laughing over, when discovered, ‘’now…get on with it, will you?’’ he added with a cheeky grin.


	9. The Cold North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYSSS! READ COMMENTS AT THE END FOR BAD NEWS~
> 
> ALSO!!!!  
> BIG REQUEST!!!!   
> If ya'll are looking for some really cute gay original works out there, check this one out. I haven't read it, because my twin sister wrote it, and reading her smut is like, eeesh, but she's gotten a lot of kudos for it, so it's defo worth it ;)   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10991733/chapters/24481074

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alna_King - I feel you, the pairing from the first generations are always the ones we like most. Thank you for reading, you be safe, too, my love! 
> 
> Littlechinita - haha, I doubt it xD I mean, Kaen would positively murder Kaen for making him pregnant again ;) Thank you for reviewing! 
> 
> xiennary123 - oh, gods. I don't know why, but Europe never gets news from anywhere else, unless it's America. I always hear it in school, but it's not acc on the internet? Either way, I know there is a shitload of countries getting bombed right now, and no one is putting down flags for them, or sending out a call for prayer for all of them. Either way, I defo will pray for your country tonight, and others. I hope you and your family are safe! Thank you for your lovely review, as well!! 
> 
> SeamoreRed - haha I love to make you guys suffer with angst! Nah, I'm kidding, I love you all really! Thank you for always being here!!
> 
> StellaCruz - oh, gosh, that's terrible!!! I'm lucky enough that no one I knew got hurt. I honestly hope your mental health improves love, and your comment was great, as always, so please don't worry! I hope Cefrith makes you fell a lil better! Oh, the mistake is now fixed, thank you for pointing it out! Haha that's so embarassing~ Thank you for your review! 
> 
> zef - you love the chapter, and I love you ;))) 
> 
> Thank you for everyone else's support as well!!!! 
> 
> ps. Ella - this one's for you ;)

‘’You grip the blade like tha- no, no, like that,’’ Chermion adjusted Adelais’ grip on the dagger, standing behind her, fingers of one hand touching her elbow lightly, the other hand adjusting her fingers around the dagger, ‘’see? If you hold the knife like this, it won’t be so easy to knock it out of your hand. And then you can strike.’’

‘’Why am I learning to fight when I’ve just learnt how to defend myself?’’ Adelais asked, uncertain, as she thrust her arm in an arc, as if she was pretending to stab someone.

‘’Because we don’t have time to train you properly and the faster you know how to defend yourself,’’ Ermie caught Adelais’ wrist and angled it differently, watching her thrust her arm forward again, ‘’the better.’’

‘’So I might be able to defend myself from a street thug,’’ Adelais’ arm fell limply at her side as she turned towards her wife, deflated, ‘’but if we get captured by trained guards, I won’t stand a _chance_ , training or no training.’’

Ermie flicked her finger under Adelais’ chin playfully, smiling, ‘’not with that attitude.’’

Adelais sighed heavily, and looked around, ‘’I just…wish there was a way we could win this without an actual fig-‘’ she stopped, and frowned.

Chermion touched her shoulder, ‘’is everything alright?’’

‘’Maybe…there is a way for us to win without fighting,’’ Adelais mumbled before the plan was even formed fully in her head. She looked at Ermie with wide eyes, ‘’I mean…what if instead of going _into_ the castle, we go _under_ …?’’

Chermion’s brows furrowed, ‘’I don’t think I’m following.’’

‘’what I’m saying is we dig our way under the palace, undetected!’’ Adelais exclaimed, the idea finally coming together, ‘’we sneak in, and then you…’’ she slowed, ‘’…you can kill your sister.’’

But Ermie didn’t notice her hesitation – her dark eyes went wide, and her mouth opened in a round ‘O’ before she scooped Adelais into her arms. The princess’ yelp of surprised at being suddenly twirled in the air was drowned out by Chermion’s joyous laugh. A little dizzy when set down, Adelais found herself pressed against Chermion, the crown princess’s arms wrapped tight around her. Hesitantly, Adelais hugged her back, a little confused, till Ermie laughed again, ‘’gods, you’re so smart. So, so smart. Of course, that’s the perfect answer!’’ Ermie pushed Adelais to an arm’s length so she could grin at her, and Adelais wanted to dive in for another hug, but before she could, Ermie released her and whirled around towards the doors, ‘’I need to gather the forces. I know the perfect starting point, too!’’ she glanced at Adelais over her shoulder, ‘’we got to get digging,’’ with a wink, she was gone.

Adelais sighed to the empty room. She had no idea if she had just saved the Wall, or started something she would regret. She rubbed her face and when she opened her eyes, the princess was back.

No, not the princess. Someone with a slight resemblance but…

‘’I worry about that plan, too,’’ the woman said. She was older than Chermion and built like a man, all broad shoulders and square jaw. She tried to play it down by wearing a feminine dress, her dark gold hair tied up in an elaborate hairstyle that involved plaited buns and curls. Her eyes were dark, like Chermion’s, and her skin was tanned, too. Her mouth was a flash of red as dark as Chermion’s when she smiled, ‘’but then again, I was always the worrier of the family,’’ she curtsied neatly, which made Adelais realise that this woman grew up at court, ‘’we haven’t been introduced to each other yet; I’ve just returned from Fray. My name is Damaris. I am the first princess of Mutzre.’’

Adelais’ eyes widened and she forgot her manners for a second, ‘’you’re Ermie’s sister!’’

‘’Half-sister. As is Wren.’’ She laughed at Adelais’ expression, ‘’we don’t follow the rules of marriage like you other countries do. As you know, here the right to inheritance is decided by strength, not who your parents bed. So, yes…we’re all bastards in a sense.’’ Damaris gestured to herself, ‘’my mother was the general in the army, whom the Queen slept with, once. Nine months later, I was delivered to her, and as tradition dictates, she took me in. Chermion’s father was a commoner farmer, who saved the Queen from bandits on her proceedings north. They stayed together till the bandits came back for revenge, and had her father’s head. And Wren’s mother was a priestess so…in addition to her unpopularity due to usurpation, after she lost the test of strength, she is also the produce of heresy.’’ Damaris laughed again, ‘’forgive me. I’m just awfully excited to finally meet my sister in law.’’

Finally, Adelais remembered to curtsy, ‘’I’m Adelais. It’s so lovely to meet you,’’ she beamed at Damaris.

‘’You’re nicknamed Dela, right? You can call me Mari, for safety’s sake. I hope Ermie isn’t working you too hard, here.’’ She gestured to the training room.

‘’Ah, no, it’s fine,’’ Adelais said quickly, ‘’so you…uh, heard the conversation?’’

‘’Oh, yes,’’ Damaris smiled, ‘’it’s brilliant, if I am to be honest. It could either secure the victory, or secure a downfall,’’ she shrugged, and turned back to the doors, ‘’either way, at least it’ll pull us out of this miserable standstill.’’

*~*~*  


The house was large and the windows bright, reminding Lin too much of Hidayat’s manse at the night of the party where they could have lost it all. Inside were friends, Lin had to remind herself. Friends. Clad in a black cape, Dreux at her side, she couldn’t help but feel nervous as the doors opened after a prompt knock – if something went wrong, not only would she die but she would drag Dreux down with her.

The butler that opened the doors said nothing as he led them though a large main hall, into a room where light spilled out, golden and obvious and dangerous. And, inside, gathered around a dainty tables on dainty mats, seeping tea in dainty cups, was the family governing Cixi. The head of the Ji-Fa family, Lord Ji-Fa Bu was much older than his wife, Ji-Fa Lee. Their nine year old Omega son seemed more interested in playing with his teacup than the guests, even when his parents rose to greet the princess, who threw back her hood to reveal her silver hair. The Lord and Lady of Cixi did not rush to greet her and proclaim their loyalty, as the Ains, in charge of Beihai, had. That made Lin trust them more.

‘’Princess,’’ Lady Lee bowed, as did her husband, ‘’we are happy to receive you in our home,’’ she gestured to the table, ‘’please. Sit.’’

Lin nodded at Dreux, and they slid their knees under the table. For safety, they would not touch the food or drink offered. Lord Bu finally spoke, in a deep rumbling voice that made little Zhao nearly drop his cup, ‘’so I take it the Ains are on your side, then.’’

Before they had entered the house, in fact as soon as they had received an invitation, Lin had told Dreux that she’d do the talking, so now he remained silent and allowed her to take the lead, ‘’yes, they have proclaimed their support and gifted us four hundred men from their private armies.’’

Lord Bu stroked his grey-streaked beard, ‘’four hundred, you say?’’ he exchanged looks with his wife, ‘’and I suppose you would ask us of the same amount, your majesty?’’

Lin bowed her head, ‘’I know you have served my father for longer than I have been born. I know you are a loyal family and all I can hope for, is that you give me your loyalty, even if you cannot spare me your soldiers.’’

‘’Who said anything about not having enough soldiers?’’ Lady Lee said lightly, sipping her tea, ‘’if we hadn’t had as much support as we do for the Aradhaya dynasty, we would have given you our loyalty, anyway. Lord Bai, Lord Hidayat and Lord Liem have promised many things to many people – promised to make Asakura the strongest country in the world. But the people of Asakura do not desire power; we desire security. And with the way things are going, the empire your father has created will crumble around us. First Hidayat leaves the scene, and now Bai and Liem spend days on end bickering,’’ she shook her head, ‘’we need a real monarch back, your majesty.’’

‘’Evens someone as young as you will be better.’’ Lord Bu added and Lin didn’t know if she should be offended or flattered, ‘’how many soldiers do you require.’’

‘’As many as you can spare,’’ Lin said, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice. It was happening. They were getting somewhere.

Lord Bu stroked his beard again, ‘’the three lords have merged their private soldiers with the guards…how many do you reckon there are, my love?’’

Lady Lee smiled knowingly, ‘’I would say about two thousand at the palace.’’

‘’You have four hundred already,’’ Lord Bu tapped his square finger on the table, ‘’we will give you men, but we cannot openly support you. Zhao is only young; we will not risk his safety. If something were to happen to me, there are no more Ji-Fa’s in the world. My family would have nowhere to go.’’

‘’We won’t endanger you,’’ Dreux surprised everyone by speaking, ‘’after tonight, we will not come near here, and your names will not fall in conversation.’’

Lord Bu nodded his head, as if that was all he needed to hear, ‘’I will give you another four hundred.’’

Lin’s heart thumped in her chest loudly, as she pressed her pale fingers to the edge of the table and bowed her head till her forehead touched the cool wood, ‘’you are too kind. Your support will not be forgotten.’’

Lord Bu and Lady Lee bowed their heads, smiling, ‘’may the gods look after you, princess.’’

The whole affair afterwards had been brief – there was talk of where the soldiers would be deposited, and when, and then Dreux and Lin were on their way again. Once they were in the shadows of the trees and walls surrounding the mase, Dreux whooped and slapped his hand against Lin’s, hard. Lin grinned at him, ‘’we’re doing it! We’re winning!’’

‘’Hell yeah we are,’’ Dreux punched the air, ‘’four hundred! That’s eight hundred.’’

Lin sobered up a little, ‘’still not enough.’’

Dreux threw his arm over Lin’s shoulders, ‘’cheer up, princess. We still have Kay and Emei to go to – and we can finally get rid of Aika. That girl is crying constantly.’’ Dreux squeezed Lin to his side, ‘’come on, don’t I at least deserve a smile?’’

Lin looked up at him and smiled in the dark. Then she moved from his grip, ‘’take a shower, Dreux.’’

Dreux blinked, and sniffed his armpit, ‘’hey, it’s not even that bad!’’ Lin had whipped out her scythe, laughing, ‘’is it because of that thing that happened in the hallway? I said sorry!’’

Still laughing, Lin shot out her rope from her scythe, ‘’did you?’’ she was gone with a whoosh.

‘’Did I?’’ Dreux asked the silent night, before flying after her.

*~*~*

Merin had a map out on his floor, holding it down with one hand, the other kept in place by one of his boots. Orion was, as always, in his room, lying on his back, one bare foot tapping on the floor, staring at the rocky ceiling while Merin swore and rubbed his head. Aris, who had once upon a time been a Kai prince, still had connections – one of them was Captain Eyrie, whom he fought alongside in the Battle of the Mist. And she had told him that the Pirates, after their unsuccessful battle with the navy, had gone north. So now, other to worrying about when this usurper King Cedric the bandits had gotten wind of would try to take their independency, they had to worry about the Pirates – which meant they couldn’t help Celestine get his throne back, or Ceawlin get her throne back…

Merin swore. So the Pirates were going North – they were going to go to the Island of Kai – that was the last thing in the North. Or they’d turn east of Kai and attack there. But the only things there was the Moracay Canyon and Aldhard. Merin glared at the pinprick that symbolised his great grand-mother’s stronghold. The last fortress – Kainan’s last defence. It hadn’t fallen to Cedric, who had an army, so it couldn’t fall to Pirates. Kaen and Ilia, who were in contact with the Captain, and Celestine, had already sent what remained of the navy to Kai, which hadn’t been conquered yet, in order to protect it. So… ‘’why are they going North?’’ Merin ran a hand through his silver hair, frustrated.

That’s when Orion sat up, and pointed to Aldhard. No, not Aldhard. The tiny space to the left of it… ‘’Perth?’’ Merin frowned, ‘’you think they’re going to Perth?’’

Orion seemed to lose interest in the map, reaching out to gently pat Merin’s hair back in place, his calloused fingers sliding down his cheek, to his chin, which he tilted up, so that Merin had to stare down his nose to look into his green eyes, ‘’why do you think that, Orion?’’ he asked quietly, even though Orion couldn’t reply. Even so, Orion tried. He grasped Merin’s chin and turned his head back to the map, tapping the spot between Perth and Wotan, ‘’that’s no man’s land,’’ Merin said, ‘’true, it would be a good place to set up a siege if they were to wear down Aldhard. But it’s too far from sea that way.’’

Orion nodded, tucked a strand of longer black hair behind his ear, and tapped Moracay Canyon on the map. Merin’s heart lurched uncomfortably, and he looked away, ‘’that’s…’’ Orion silenced him when he reached out, pressing his finger to Merin’s chest, ‘’what…me?’’ Orion nodded, ‘’what about me?’’ Orion gestured, big, like he was expanding the space between his fingers. Merin squinted, ‘’big…more? More…’’ Merin’s silver eyes widened, ‘’pirates.’’ He shook his head, ‘’it doesn’t make sense. Sure, there are people convicted of piracy in there, but most hate them. I don’t think that’s what they’re doing.’’  

Orion sighed through his nose, shrugged his shoulders, and tapped Perth again, ‘’you still think they’re going over there?’’ Orion nodded stubbornly and Merin smiled, ‘’alright, big guy,’’ he stood, ‘’I’ll talk to my father. We’ll see what he thinks.’’

Just then, the doors burst open and Mace ran in, his auburn hair plastered to his forehead, ‘’it’s Perth!’’ he exclaimed, ‘’Bane thinks they’re gonna attack Perth.’’

Merin cast Orion an approving glance, ‘’yeah. We know.’’

Mace frowned, ‘’you do?’’ then he waved away his confusion, ‘’we’re going there. To fight.’’

‘’That’s halfway across the country!’’

Mace spread his hands, ‘’when the pirates call for war, the bandits answer, be it here or in the north. ‘United and loyal until our mountains crumble’, eh?’’

Merin nodded, ‘’I’m going, then.’’ Orion was up on his feet in a second, eyes flashing, ‘’him, too. We have more than just pirate ass to kick in Perth.’’ He cast a look at Orion’s exposed arms, and his scars, ‘’there’s answers in the North.’’

*~*~*

‘’You’re the son of Prince Ilia and the regent, right?’’ Shady didn’t believe her luck. She was in the City Watch for vantage points – she would have never in a million years thought that one of the people she was targeting would join, too. It was almost too lucky. She pushed away the memory of Sirhaan, who joined the bandits more than seventeen years ago to turn them against the Kai monarchy, to fulfil the assassin goal of ending the Hyndestane bloodline – and, instead, the bandit king had kidnapped one of the princes and brought him straight to Sirhaan. The episode ended with the assassin’s head rolling off the Moher Mountains.

But she wouldn’t end up like that.

‘’Yeah…’’ the fifteen year old boy said uncertainly, ‘’Hoel. You don’t have to call me your majesty, or anything, though…’’

‘’Okay, your majesty!’’ Shady teased, earning her a roar of laughter from the people gathered in the mess hall of the City Watch. The tips of Hoel’s ears turned red. Shady poked his cheek, ‘’you’re kinda plain.’’

Hoel swatted her away, annoyed, ‘’I know that.’’

‘’Yeah!’’ another recruit said, as if Hoel hadn’t just confirmed it, ‘’like, I thought Prince Ilia had all…’’ he gestured to his face.

‘’Like, golden eyes and black hair, and he was the most beautiful man in Moriya, and probably in Kainan, too!’’ someone else finished for him, to another roar of laughter. Now that they were under the command of a foreign man, no one was too happy and this was a welcome distraction.

‘’And the regent is a Hyndestane, right? So…blue eyes and golden hair. How come you don’t have that?’’

‘’I bet he isn’t even a prince.’’

‘’Nah, Captain Aelia confirmed it. Maybe he just got stuck with bad genes.’’

‘’A bastard, maybe?’’

‘’Didn’t you hear what she said?’’

‘’It’s kinda disappointing. I thought royalty was supposed to be really, like, magnificent, or something?’’

‘’And beautiful!’’

‘’But he’s plain.’’

‘’ _So_ plain!’’

A slam of cheep ale on the scratched, old wooden table silenced the recruits, who quickly turned back to their plates sheepishly, glancing at the man who had slammed the mug down. Hoel looked up, too, even though the comments made him want to keep his ordinary, brown eyes down. The man was…pretty terrifying. His black hair was shaved on one side to reveal tattoos all over his scalp, to the tip of his ear. One eye was viciously slashed closed and another scar split his lip. He sat alone. He didn’t look at anyone, his eyes glaring at his mug as he said, ‘’don’t pick on him. I think he’s pretty.’’

Hoel felt like the blood from his whole body rushed to his face and he fought to hide it between his brown fingers. Never, in his fifteen years, had he been called pretty. Intelligent, sure. Good at swordplay, fast at running, good at horse-riding, a wonderful brother…but never…pretty.

Shady dumped herself next to Hoel and nudged his side, ‘’no disrespect though, right, Hoel? If I can call you Hoel, you can call me Shady,’’ she passed him half of her bread for truce, ‘’seriously, you’re half-Moriyan, I’m Moriyan…we should stick together. You know what I mean?’’

Hoel glanced at her uncertainly, but smiled, taking the bread, ‘’sure.’’

‘’Okay, here’s a piece of advice from a new friend,’’ Shady pointed a finger at the man, ‘’see that guy? That’s Sayre. No one knows what happened to his eye, but there are stories, and none of them nice. Stay away from him.’’

‘’R-right,’’ Hoel glanced uncertainly at Sayre, but the man wasn’t looking at him.

‘’Good talk,’’ Shady said brightly, clapping him on the shoulder and venturing away.

Hoel finished his food quietly, by himself, drank the bitter ale… by the time he was done there were a few recruits left in the hall, scattered around, keeping to themselves or sleeping right there and then on the tables. Sayre was staring at his beer. Uncertainly, Hoel approached him. Only when he stopped, a step away from his chair, did Sayre look up. Close up, Hoel realised with a start that he was probably around sixteen years old himself. He wondered what could have happened to a boy – because he was still one – to scar his face like that. ‘’I think you’re handsome.’’ Hoel said before he could stop himself.

Sayre looked up at him, startled, with his good eye, ‘’y-you do?’’ he asked.

‘’Yeah and I…’’ Hoel swallowed, lowering his voice, ‘’it’s not only because you said I was pretty it’s just…even with your scars…or, maybe, _because_ of your scars…’’ Hoel flushed, realising what he was saying, ‘’I…I just…think you’re handsome…’’ he trailed off miserably.

Sayre flushed, ‘’t-thanks,’’ he mumbled and then raised his good eye to Hoel again, extending a hand, ‘’I’m Sayre, by the way. Sayre Delatorre.’’

‘’Hoel Hyndestane,’’ Hoel clasped his fingers. His hand felt small in Sayre’s, but the boy’s smile was warm. It made the terror of his scars lessen.

‘’Let’s train together, sometime,’’ Sayre said.

He didn’t drop his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyy so...  
> No, I'm not putting this story on hiatus xD But close.   
> Basically, we're just moving houses and my internet returns 2nd June unless I wanna trek to my old house. In June, my best friend is coming from Poland and I'm gonna be occupied with her. I still have some exams, and, most importantly, writing two original works in a row is really not that great xD I mean, I love Haikyuu so much that I really wanna re-start my prompts, so I think I'll do that.   
> This means I'll update this less often, yes. Like, really, probably like once a week, or even two. I know that's horrible, but I really hope you guys will keep an eye on it.   
> And, hey, maybe tomorrow I'll change my mind, I dunno xD   
> Anyway, you guys have been really supportive, so you deserve the continuation of this story.   
> Be safe!!!


	10. The Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YA YA YA so thank you all for being so considerate about my kind-of-hiatus. Here's the next chapter, took a while, but, yano, yay~   
> Special thanks to my sisters in fanfic, I love you always, gang gang gang!!!

Celestine awoke with the knowledge that he had been screaming, proven by the rawness of his throat…and Caomhán’s presence. The Captain of the Guard was hovering above Celestine, braced on his hands, placed on either side of Celestine’s chest. Celestine’s breath was still ragged, uneven, and he had kicked the furs off himself when he thrashed around. Cel whispered the Captain’s name in a broken whisper, and Cao finally touched him. He rested his whole body against Celestine’s, and the King welcomed the heavy weight of it, the reassurance that he wasn’t alone, and his best friend was with him. Cao leaned their foreheads together, gazing into his eyes as one hand rested against Cel’s cheek, thumb stroking gently just under Cel’s blue eye, in case he started crying. Cao brushed his fingers down the outline of Cel’s face, to his chin, his fingers splayed as they went down his neck in a slow stroke, Cao’s pointing finger running down Cel’s throat. Caomhán’s hand finally stopped against Celestine’s heart, only just settling. The frantic thumping relaxed to a steady pace under Cao’s reassuring hand, ‘’I remember this one,’’ he said, when he finally felt like he could. Caomhán rolled off him, and extended his hand. Celestine let him pull him off the bed, and guide him towards the window seat, Celestine’s favourite place, ‘’can I sit in your lap?’’ he mumbled, like a little child.

‘’Of course,’’ Cao breathed, pulling himself up into the seat. His huge body barely fit in the slim space, but he pulled Celestine up nonetheless, settling him between his legs, his back pressed into Cao’s chest. Caomhán wound one hand into Cel’s hair, stroking gently, his other arm wrapping around his waist. Once they were settled, Cao said, ‘’tell me.’’

‘’I’m sitting on my father’s throne,’’ Celestine begun, his voice hollow, ‘’and…the audience chamber is empty. But it’s the middle of the day, so there should be people with requests and petitions. So I get up, and I walk to the window and Queensbane…it’s gone. And all that’s left of the palace is…the tower, in which I am. And there’s nothing. _Nothing_.’’ Celestine’s voice broke again.

Caomhán moved the hand in Cel’s hair to his waist, too, holding him close, ‘’isn’t that just the natural fear that Cedric will destroy everything your father worked to protect?’’

Celestine begun shaking against him, and Cao regretted not taking a fur with them. It was only spring, after all, ‘’no…when I look out…it’s _my_ banners, Cao. And the throne…I’m sitting on it. Not Cedric. _Me_.’’ His voice shook as he said, ‘’I don’t _want_ to be King, Cao. The years when my uncle was regent were the most blissful years of my life. I should have _never_ been King. My parents should have lived, and if they had…there would have been more. And my brother or sister would have been suited for the throne, but not me, _not me_ … And everyone expects me to take the throne back from Cedric, because it’s my duty as a Hyndestane, but I don’t know how, and I don’t want to…even if Cedric is a constant threat to us, at least I don’t have to sit on that goddamned throne…’’ he took a shaky breath, finding Caomhán’s hand and winding their fingers together.

‘’I understand,’’ Caomhán said finally, and it was more than just that – Celestine could have cried at what he knew Cao meant. That he understood what Cel felt, and he accepted it as something threatening Celestine’s happiness – and, like everything that did so, Cao would destroy it. Even if he didn’t know how to yet.

‘’Do you think I’ll have to marry him? Cedric…’’ Celestine said quietly.

‘’No,’’ Cao’s voice was hard as rock as his arms tightened around Celestine, ‘’I won’t _ever_ allow it.’’

‘’And you’ll have to marry someone, too…’’ Celestine continued, the despair gripping him, ‘’I wonder who? Cedric will do anything to get rid of you. Maybe Lady Dalia, or…’’

‘’I won’t marry anyone,’’ Caomhán snapped, but not at Celestine – it was almost as if he was trying to tell the gods that they shouldn’t even try matching him with anyone. And the unsaid words rang in Cel’s ears, _unless it’s you. Unless it’s you._

‘’The thought of losing you makes me sick,’’ Celestine felt like crying again.

‘’Then don’t think about it,’’ Cao said heatedly, turning him around, grasping his face in both his hands, ‘’because it won’t happen. The gods know better than to separate us.’’ Something snapped inside Celestine – not apart, but into place. And he knew what he wanted – and he didn’t care what the consequences would be. His eyes fluttered shut and he leaned forward, his hands gripping Caomhán’s shirt. But he was met with opposition in the form of Caomhán’s hand, gently pressing against his chest. When Cel opened his eyes, Caomhán was looking down, ‘’we can’t…’’

‘’Just once-‘’

‘’I can’t, Cel.’’ He raised his eyes. Celestine saw a mixture of emotions in the endless gray – anger, lust, sadness, regret, love… ‘’I can’t because it won’t end there. And if it doesn’t, then we will really make ourselves a target,’’ when Celestine sat back, Caomhán’s dropped his hand, and formed a fist, ‘’I’m not putting you in danger,’’ he said with conviction, sliding Cel off his lap and striding towards the doors.

 

Celestine scrambled off the window seat, ‘’wait, Caomhán! I’m sorry! Please don’t go…’’

‘’I have to. If I stay, I won’t be able to…’’

Celestine fell into him, his cheek pressed against his warm back, his arms holding him around the waist like he was never letting go, ‘’you don’t have to sleep on the bed. Just, please…don’t leave me alone. I need you.’’

‘’Maybe that’s our problem,’’ Caomhán whispered, ‘’maybe we need each other too much.’’

Cel’s arms tightened, ‘’I don’t care if it’s selfish. I don’t need anyone else. Just don’t leave me.’’

‘’I won’t,’’ Cao said, his fingers brushing against Celestine’s knuckles, ‘’I wouldn’t, ever. I shouldn’t have even implied it.’’ He turned around, and pressed a quick kiss to Celestine’s forehead, before taking a step backwards, ‘’but I think it would be better if I don’t touch you anymore, tonight.’’

‘’Alright,’’ Celestine wiped the corner of his eye quickly, and walked to the bed, picking out a pillow, and a fur, before wandering over to the window seat.

‘’No, Cel, sleep on the bed…’’

Celestine smiled at him, already settling down, ‘’every piece of furniture in this room is too small for you, Captain. Don’t be stupid. Get on the bed,’’ Celestine’s head plomped on the pillow, ‘’and go on a diet.’’

Cao grinned and hit his rock hard stomach muscles, ‘’no amount of vegetables will rid me of this glorious body,’’ he said, slipping under the covers. Glad that they were back to normal, their eyes met across the space. They smiled softly at each other – Cel closed his eyes first.

They fell asleep so that when they woke up, they would see each other first.

*~*~*

It was late and it was dark but Lin was still up. She had grabbed Dreux’s cloak but it had slipped off her shoulders. Her mug of tea had long since grown cold and the candle was providing less and less light by the hour, but she continued to study the map, making plans in her head. They had the support of the noble families of Beihai and Cixi – the soldiers from them had arrived already, and were kept stationed Hailin, which was also much more monarchy inclined. And, now, she had received a coded message from the noble family of Daye – not only would they throw their weight behind the rebels, they would also supply five hundred soldiers and rid them of Aika. The young hostage had already been sent to the noble family of Daye, who would house her for the night and make sure she was sent to her parents. Without her constant crying and whimpering and pleading, Lin felt much more mobilised. She drew a mental circle around Kay – that’s where they would go next. Lin grinned to herself – Kay was the second largest province after Roma, and once the noble family of this city pledged their loyalty, Lin could finally return to Beihai and take some real action.

And she knew Dreux missed the other rebels, who were like family to him. Lin lifted her head when the doors to their tiny room in the tiny tavern between the borders of Daye and Kay opened and Dreux came in. He had been making sure their location was secure, and looked ready to collapse – but he carried a bowl of stew for Lin, and a fresh mug of tea, knowing she probably hadn’t eaten, ‘’thank you,’’ she said with a tired smile as he set the food in front of her on the table, careful of the map.

‘’Found anything?’’

‘’No. Our passage to Kay should be smooth.’’

‘’Good,’’ Dreux bent down to pick up the cloak that had slipped off her shoulders, and tucked it around her. Over the weeks they had travelled together, sharing a bed, being around each other for most of the day, they had grown comfortable with each other. Now they were like one person – no princess and no rebel, just a man and a woman, fighting for their kingdom. Friends. Lin never would have thought that Dreux could grow on her, not when he had failed to warn the royal family of the upcoming danger. But the ferocity with which he fought for her throne, his easy smile and his strength made him easy to like, ‘’I’ve good news.’’

Lin turned to him. He had sat on the edge of the bed, and held up a letter, which had been opened already, ‘’what’s that?’’

‘’A letter.’’

‘’Really?’’ Lin raised a silver eyebrow, ‘’I never would have guessed.’’

Dreux grinned at her, ‘’actually, I have two good news.’’ He held up a finger, ‘’one. About half the army has pledged support to our cause, and are ready to back us up at a moment’s notice.’’

Lin’s heart contracted with gratitude – for these strangers, joining her cause, and for Dreux, ‘’gods, that’s… _how_ did you get them to…’’

Dreux shook his head, ‘’it wasn’t me,’’ he held up a second finger, ‘’two – it was your brother.’’

Lin forgot how to breathe.

She chocked on her words, ‘’wha…I… _Damasus_? An eleven year old…I… _how_?’’ she felt tears gather in her eyes – she didn’t think she’d cried since the whole mess begun, but receiving news about her little brother, who was in the army, was…‘’oh, gods…my brother…’’ she felt her legs begin to shake and when Dreux stood and steadied her with an arm to the elbow, she was grateful, ‘’my brother is okay…’’ her head snapped up, ‘’and Roth? Have you heard anything about Rothaid? He’s only three-‘’

‘’No,’’ Dreux smiled at her sadly, ‘’I’m sorry, princess. I’ve asked around the temples, but no one knows which one your brother is at,’’ he transferred his hands to her shoulders, ‘’but we’ll find him. Once you’re safely on the throne, I won’t stop until I find him. Even if I have to travel the whole country by myself,’’ he smiled, lighter now, and wiped a tear playfully with his knuckle, ‘’don’t cry, princess. It doesn’t suit you.’’ Lin quickly wiped the tears at the corners of her eyes, and, with a deep sight, leaned forward, till her forehead rested on Dreux’s shoulder. Dreux patted her head, ‘’it’s going to be okay. We’re almost there.’’

‘’Yes.’’ Lin said, and the words rang true around her.

*~*~*

It was hard going. The pirates had ships, and the bandits set out late. For the first two days, they didn’t sleep, and ate on horseback, so that within the two days, they were in Darien, and by the end of the third, when Merin barely managed to sit upright in the saddle of his horse (stolen, like most of the ones the bandits were using), they were on the outskirts of town. And, finally, Bane decided it was time to rest. The fifty or so bandits received the news with relief and before darkness fell, the camp had been set up. A few bandits were given watch, Arleen being the first. Orion and Merin were spared this time, so Merin planned on getting all the sleep he could get.

Except it was impossible.

It was bloody cold, even for the middle of spring. Merin had made food his priority, and so Orion tagged along, so that once the fire was started up, all the good places were taken, and Merin had to sleep closer to the trees surrounding the clearing than he would have liked. Each bandit was allowed one blanket, to keep them light and fast on their horses. You either covered yourself against the cold and risked the bugs and chill of the earth below you or you slept on the blanket, and shivered into the night. Merin chose the latter, and lay down curled on his blanket, arms wrapped tightly around him. Out of the warm circle of the fire, it was also creepy as all hell, and Merin tried not to imagine what could possibly be hiding behind him, in the dark woods. He almost would have preferred to keep riding through the night.

The bandits closer to the fire fell asleep almost immediately. Merin could see Arleen, sitting in her tree, keeping a look out on the forest and contemplated joining her, since he was too cold to fall asleep. That’s when Orion’s huge shape shifted on the blanket a few feet away from Merin and the man got up, snatching his blanket up. Merin watched curiously as his dark shape padded over to him, and set the blanket down on the floor. Merin bit back his yelp when he felt Orion lift him and dump him on the blanket. Before he could protest, he found himself smothered with his own blanket, the one he had been lying on, and by the time Orion lay down, his protest was long gone. Orion’s skin was hot and, tucked underneath the blanket, in the closed space, his body provided all the warmth Merin could have wanted. Shuffling around, Merin turned fully, till he was face-to-face with his mate, ‘’thanks,’’ he whispered.

Orion smiled, and Merin’s heart fluttered. He didn’t remember seeing Orion smile yet. He reached out, touching the corner of Orion’s mouth with a finger tip, before snatching his hand back and curling in on himself. Orion scooted closer, till his breath ruffled the hair falling across Merin’s forehead. Unconsciously, Merin wrapped his legs around Orion’s, taking more of his warmth.

*~*~*

Hailwic.

That was the name of Dagmaer’s still born sister. Her tomb was on the hill behind the Sahrian palace, that overlooked the palace. It had been Elentina’s and Nav’s final child – after Hailwic had been born dead, Elentina did not leave her bedchamber for two weeks and after, Dagny heard her talking with Nav about how she would never bear children again. Nav accepted that – even without three children, he would have done what would have made his wife happy. It had been Nav who suggested they bury their dead daughter on the hill, so that she would always look over the royal family in the palace and so that her soul wouldn’t be confined to the palace walls, but would roam free.

Dagny questioned his choices as she reached the top of the hill, red in the face and breathless, her brown hair, pulled free of her bun, a complete mess. She shook out the spring flowers in her hand – they had already wilted a little. Usually, the only time the family came up here as one was during the Kite Festival, in which the whole country flew kites as far as they could. They always tied a kite to Hailwic’s grave, so she could fly one as well. Other than that, the family came here individually, when they felt the need to.

Like Dagmaer needed it now.

‘’Hello, little sister,’’ she said gently to the marble tomb. It was simple, so that you couldn’t tell it was the tomb of a princess. Dagny swept the dead roses away, and placed the spring flowers down in their place. Then, she sat cross legged next to the tomb, glad she had worn pants. The spring wind ruffled her already messy hair, ‘’I miss you, as always. The boys are unbearable. Well, no, that’s a lie,’’ she laughed, the sound ripped away by the wind, ‘’I think we have been granted very good brothers. Galen is the sweetest thing, and he never ceases to make me laugh. And Vasilis is…well, an eight year old. You can’t hold his attention for longer than three minutes. But Galen…Galen would make a good King. He easily wins the love of everyone around him,’’ Dagny sighed, ‘’and I just want to go to the temples. It’s my calling. I feel no pull towards court or finding a spouse or bearing children or ruling a country. I just want to concentrate on my faith and…’’ he ran her fingers down her face, frustrated, ‘’gods, if I had been born second, I could do just that. But as crown princess…what should I do, Hail?’’

‘’You want to go to the temples?’’

Dagny jumped, thinking for a second that the voice belonged to her dead sister, but then she realised it was a boy’s voice – and when she turned, there was Galen, holding a few crumpled flowers in his chubby, light brown fist. Dagmaer didn’t even have the energy to make up a lie, ‘’don’t tell mama, okay? I’ll tell her…when the time is right.’’

Galen blinked his big brown eyes. He was the only one with Nav’s colouring of black hair, dark eyes and brown skin. Dagmaer looked like a mirrored picture of a younger Elentina, with light brown hair and blue eyes, and Vasilis had blue eyes, too, which looked mesmerising paired with his light brown skin and silver hair that marked him as an Omega, ‘’I mean…sure.’’ He padded over to the tomb and placed the flowers next to Dagny’s, ‘’hi, Hail,’’ he said brightly, before going over to Dagmaer. He plopped down next to her, and stared out at the horizon, and the castle below. Up here, the view was breath taking, ‘’so…you want to go to the temples,’’ he repeated.

Dagmaer sighed again, ‘’yes.’’

Galen turned his big eyes to her, ‘’you’d make a good priestess.’’

Dagny smiled and ruffled his black hair, ‘’thanks.’’ She paused, ‘’you’d make a good King.’’

Galen winced, ‘’I don’t know if I wanna be King. You were trained to be Queen. You’d be a good Queen.’’

Dagmaer leaned her cheek on top of Galen’s head, ‘’I don’t know about that, Gale.’’

‘’What about Vasi?’’

‘’I think we’ll have to wait and see,’’ she laughed, but there was no happiness to it, ‘’I just…I want to go as soon as possible. This life…it doesn’t suit me,’’ she turned to her brother, ‘’that means you would have to take my place. You would be trained as King. Your freedom would be restricted,’’ she touched his chubby, brown cheek, ‘’think about it, Gale. It’s a huge responsibility and it isn’t fair that I’m trying to give it to you. If you decline, I will do my best to be a good Queen.’’

Galen looked down at his chubby hands. Dagny could see the gears turning in his head – he was wondering how these hands of a child could hold the fate of the country. But one day, he wouldn’t be a child anymore, ‘’if you leave…will you visit, still?’’ he asked finally, in a small voice.

Dagmaer smiled, and hugged his small form to her, ‘’of course, sweet brother. I wouldn’t abandon this family for the world.’’

‘’Good,’’ Galen looked at Hailwic’s tomb over her arm, ‘’I don’t want to lose another sister.’’

*~*~*

As spring was coming to an end, the bandits arrived in Wotan, three weeks after exiting Darien. And here, they were welcomed by more bandits.

‘’Merin!’’ the Omega bandit flung himself at Mido Winter, the Earl of Wotan.

‘’Welcome,’’ Rai Darling, Mido’s best friend, said sleepily. He hadn’t just woken up – he was just always sleepy. When Merin had arrived in the Moher Mountains as a five year old, they had taken great care to brighten his days – to make him laugh with their pranks and build up his courage with various escapades. And, then, Mido’s mother, The Duchess of Wotan, Joscelin Winter, had died. As a bandit, Mido was expected to forget his family, but in her last letter she had begged her son to come back and care for their land.

So he did.

Merin still remember the gut wrenching day when Mido left – and took Rai with him. The pair of them were inseparable, like Wiss and Dieu, or like Mace, Arleen, Merin and Cyra. So it was no surprise when they went – and even though Merin had cried buckets, he visited them almost every year in the summer. And, as all bandits did, they had offered their fifty guests shelter. They still wore their bandit necklaces under fancy tunics.

Bane and Aris quickly hurried Mido and Rai away, to discuss plans. Wiss was fast asleep against Dieu within minutes, on Mido’s expensive couch. The house was big, but not big enough for fifty bandits, who had to find themselves places around the house. Knowing full well that the beds and couches would be quickly taken and fought over, Merin found himself a corner and waited patiently for dinner. Cyra, Arleen and Mace found him fairly quickly.

‘’When you finally get to sleep in a proper house, but end up on the floor anyway,’’ Cyra complained, stretching and dumping herself against Arleen, who begun running her fingers through the side of her head, where her black hair was shaved short and pleasant to touch. Roshni, her mother, had stayed behind at the caves. As for her other parent…well, all the bandits knew was that it was a one-time fling at a tavern. Roshni wasn’t the one who gave birth to her – the other woman was. And when she did, the bandits took the child in, as they did with all children sired that way. They did not condone the treatment of bastards and tavern-born children, who grew up to be whores and gamblers. And, respectfully, no one ever asked about Cyra’s other mother. Cyra didn’t care, either way. Like with everyone, if someone was ready to get rid of her, they weren’t worthy to be in her life.

Merin scanned the group of bandits crowded in the room. As expected Orion was there, leaning against the wall, observing everyone carefully, ‘’Orion!’’ Merin called, and Orion perked up at the sound of his mate’s voice. Merin patted the floor next to him, ‘’come sit.’’ Orion padded over obediently, and sat down.

And then Mace gave a loud yawn and dumped himself against Merin, wrapping his arm around Merin’s elbow, ‘’I’m really tired. You’re sleeping next to me, right, Mer?’’

‘’Don’t I always?’’ Merin raised a silver eyebrow, flicking Mace’s nose. Mace grinned, but the playful atmosphere was killed by a warning growl from Orion. When Merin raised his grey eyes, he saw that Orion was glaring straight at Mace.

And Mace loved confrontations, ‘’what, don’t like that, big guy? How about this, then?’’ he leaned over and placed a smacking kiss on Merin’s cheek.

Merin swatted him away, ‘’stop riling him, Ma-‘’ Before he could even finish his sentence, Orion had sprung up and slammed his fist into Mace’s jaw. Mace flew back, his back hitting the floor, but he was up in seconds. The other bandits looked to what all the commotion was about, ‘’STOP!’’ Merin yelled, but Mace was already running full speed at Orion, who managed to block his punch with his hand, but he winced at the impact. The girls were up on their feet, each taking one of Orion’s arms to hold him back as Merin shoved Mace, hard, backwards. Mace was still glaring at Orion over Merin’s shoulder, until Merin managed to push him into the dark corridor. Finally, Mace looked at him, ‘’what the hell?’’ Merin demanded, pulling his sleeve over his fingers and leaning up to dab at Mace’s lip.

‘’It’s not fair,’’ Mace’s voice was shaking.

‘’What isn’t?’’

‘’That he’s your mate.’’ At that, Merin stopped and looked at Mace. He was flushed and his eyes flashed with anger and regret, ‘’we’ve known each other since you were eight and I was six, but then he comes and takes you away, in days.’’

Merin’s face softened as his hands slid to hold Mace’s, ‘’no one is taking me away, Mace,’’ he squeezed his fingers, ‘’we’re best friends. What’s up with you?’’ he paused, realisation pinching him, ‘’are you…jealous?’’

Mace looked away and Merin felt his chest tighten. If this had been Arleen or Cyra, he would have told them to man the hell up and stop whimpering like pirates. But this was _Mace_. He was like his little brother, even if he was taller, and they had been together for so long. Even if Merin hadn’t realised, ‘’oh, Mace, I…I’m sorry, I…gods,’’ he hid his face behind his fingers. Like in all situations in which he felt trapped, he felt like crying, and tears pricked against his eyes, ‘’I’m sorry…gods, I didn’t chose him as my mate…I…’’

‘’Hey, I know,’’ Mace sound more like Mace when he said that, and threw and arm around Merin’s shoulders, bringing him in for a one-armed hug, ‘’don’t cry, idiot. You’re supposed to be older. The example, ey?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Merin hugged him back.

‘’And I’m acting like a child,’’ Mace added quietly, ‘’I guess I’m just being protective over you, is all.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Merin repeated, ‘’I love you, Mace. You’re my favourite person in the world.’’

Mace laughed, and his whole body relaxed, ‘’glad no one stole my spot,’’ he pulled back enough to flick Merin’s nose, like Merin had flicked his, ‘’love you, too,’’ his voice softened, ‘’sorry about that whole show. I just wanted to see how he would react.’’

‘’You’re evil, kid,’’ Merin said with a grin, giving Mace another quick hug, ‘’get some sleep. Uh…and it would be best if that was _away_ from Orion.’’

‘’Gotcha,’’ Mace was already heading for the doors, ‘’and, uh…maybe you should sleep next to him. Just to placate him, or something.’’

Merin sighed, ‘’sure.’’

He found Orion in that same corner, with no sign of the girls. Mace went looking. Some candles had been blown out, and the bandits ate quickly before lying to go to sleep in the dim rooms, but Merin had lost his appetite. When Orion saw him, he perked up. Merin walked over and sat as far away from Orion as possible, sending a clear message as he curled up against the wall. He didn’t know where his blanket was, and he didn’t care. The fireplace warmed the whole room. Even so, Orion didn’t get the message – he crawled over, till Merin kicked him lightly away. Orion looked hurt, ‘’get lost, Orion, till you stop behaving like a child.’’ Merin snapped for good measure.

Orion hesitated and the look of pure pain that settled on his face made Merin regret the last minute, especially when Orion curled up in the opposite corner like a kicked puppy, drawing his knees to his broad chest and hiding his face in them. Merin tried to tell himself it was for the best, that he was babying a grown man, but even when he closed his eyes he knew he wouldn’t sleep a wink without making Orion feel better. It was annoying, but it was the awful mate instinct embedded in him. So he crawled over to where Orion lay, and tapped his knee, before extending his hand, palm out, towards him. Orion’s green eyes peeked out shyly from behind his folded arms, and in a flash he unfolded himself, staring at Merin’s hand.

Merin knew that Orion would like nothing more than to jump on him and embrace him, but he forced himself to stay still, till Merin nodded encouragingly. Only then, Orion reached out, pressing his thumb to Merin’s, then his pointing and middle finger, his ring finger and little finger, and then, finally, he lowered the heel of his palm to touch Merin’s, ‘’there,’’ Merin murmured, ‘’we’re okay now. Just don’t do that again. You can’t hit people. You can’t hit people I care about. Understand?’’

Orion nodded.

‘’Did Mace hurt you?’’ Merin picked up Orion’s other hand, which he had used to block Mace’s punch.

Orion shook his head, and Merin inspected his palm. When he was satisfied, he set it down, ‘’okay. Good. Sleep, okay?’’

Orion nodded again, reaching his hand out for Merin. Suddenly tired, Merin didn’t protest as Orion drew him forward, onto the floor where he had laid out their blankets, till he was sandwiched between the wall and Orion’s warmth. Orion didn’t touch him – he knew Merin wouldn’t allow it. Instead, he lay close to him, watching as Merin closed his silver eyes, and fell asleep.


	11. The Amaranthe Digging Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg am I the only one who thinks Cedric sound like Tommy Shelby from Peaky blinders? 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support, as always, my loves, especially my sisters! I'd reply to comments, but I've been writting all day and I don't think I have it in me today. Plus, it's midnight xD   
> I dunno guys, I'm not feeling my Haikyuu prompts as much as before, idk why :/ So I just figured I'd write this for a bit.

‘’Morning, Frith.’’

Frith’s eyes snapped open and he nearly fell off the bed when he saw Cedric next to him. For a wild, terrifying second he wondered if he had been drugged and dragged into bed, but then he realised that he was safely in the confines of his night tunic and pants, and Cedric was in his normal clothes – which, now that summer had started, there wasn’t much of. He puckered his lips like a little kid, ‘’morning kiss!’’

Frith scowled, ‘’not now. Get off my bed.’’

‘’Kiss!’’ Cedric said stubbornly, getting comfortable on the bed, arms crossed, and Frith knew he wouldn’t budge till he got what he wanted.

‘’You’re such a child,’’ he mumbled to himself, and then, louder, ‘’come here, then.’’

Cedric sat up in a flash, and grinning. Frith leaned forward and brushed is lips against Cedric’s – only once, but he made it slow, enough to satisfy the King…and himself, ‘’happy?’’

‘’For now,’’ Cedric leaned their foreheads together, and Frith jerked back, jumping off the bed, ‘’but I want the second one right after lunch!’’

*~*~*  


Caomhán slipped into Celestine’s room quietly, closing the doors behind him. It was an early summer morning, and he figured he’d drag Celestine out for horse riding, or swimming, or something like that – anything to get him away from Cedric’s toxic presence. But he was surprised to find Cel fast asleep, still. Usually he was quite the early bird, managing to get into trouble before Kaen even woke up. Caomhán approached his bed and knelt in front of him, watching his sleeping face for a while before he reached out to brush his bright orange hair out of his face gently, ‘’did you have a nightmare?’’ he whispered, even though Celestine was asleep, ‘’did I miss it?’’

One of Celestine’s hands was tucked under his pillow, but the other curled at his side. Caomhán took it in his own hand. Celestine’s hand had always been smaller than Cao’s, because Cao was so much older. The Captain liked it like that, though. He liked everything about Cel, from his strange hair colour, to his body, which never seemed to be able to gain any muscle, to his smile, which was so gentle and soft and kind, and could turn into a mischievous grin in seconds. His hand was small and pale compared to Caomhán’s, and it fit perfectly in Cao’s palm. Without really thinking about it, Cao raised Cel’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. He’d done that before, during official parties and meetings, when they were kids. Back when Kaen was regent and Celestine always stood at his side, while Caomhán stayed in the shadows, watching his back, waiting for Cel to cast him a smile or sneak some cakes for him from the table. Or, even before, during Celestine’s birthday parties, when Cao, not as a Captain but as Lord Caomhán Rotavelle, would come up and kiss Celestine’s small, clammy hand, and then run right back to Kay…before Kay was killed.

But, this time, Caomhán didn’t stop there. As gently as he could, so he wouldn’t wake Cel, he kissed each of his knuckles, then each finger, carefully, his lips lingering. Turning his hand over, Cao kissed the heel of his palm and then his wrist. When Cel didn’t stir, Caomhán pressed an open mouthed kiss against the blue veins pulsing against the delicate skin of his wrist and then lay his hand back down on the furs, leaning forward to brush his lips against Celestine’s forehead. He’d done that loads, too – ever since they were kids, their touches meant something. When one of them was anxious or nervous, the other would kiss their forehead, even if it was Caomhán, and Celestine was smaller and younger, he would stand on his tiptoes and do it. They squeezed each other’s hands when they needed courage, ruffled hair to show affection and kissed on the cheek when they were going to be apart for longer than a day. Nowadays, Cel was always anxious so Caomhán kissed his forehead again, as if that could make all his worries go away.

He knew he was doing himself a disservice, tasting something he couldn’t have, but he couldn’t stop himself from leaning closer, tilting his head and pressing a quick kiss to Celestine’s jaw. Then, unable to stop himself, he trailed further, kissing his neck as softly as he could, his tongue flicking out for a quick taste. And then he knew he shouldn’t have touched him in the first place, because he couldn’t stop and even as he screamed at himself that this would only hurt, he angled his head and slid their lips together. It was a short, hasty kiss, not really a kiss at all because finally Cao regained control of his body and stumbled back, and out of the doors, cursing himself for his idiocy.

As soon as the doors closed behind him, Celestine opened his eyes and the blush he had been fighting off spread across his face. He pressed his hand to his heart, which was thumping louder than the temple bells.

*~*~*

‘’Whoa!’’ Adelais gasped and her voice was carried in an echo down the tunnels that stretched before her, ‘’this has been here all the time?’’

‘’That’s right,’’ Earleen Kaiser, the baker in Amaranthe, put her hands on her hips proudly, ‘’these tunnels have been here for years. We used to keep the ovens here when I was a little girl. Now they’re below the cellar you sleep in,’’ she tapped a solid earth wall with a wrinkled, brown hand, ‘’and this is where we start digging,’’ she turned to the two dozen soldier that were gathered in the room. Two dozen of the two hundred soldiers that Cedric of House Eiris, King of Arnheim and Usurpator of the Kai throne had sent to Adelais and princess Chermion. Adelais had no idea how they managed to convince him to give aid to the royal family of the country he had invaded, but she knew it was Frith’s doing – only Frith was cunning and smart enough to pull something like this off. And they were going to utilise these men to their full potential.

‘’You will dig for two hours, with a break in between for food,’’ Adelais said to the soldiers, ‘’once the two hours have passed, you will be relieved by more soldiers. There will be five shifts, all through the night. We don’t dig through the day – it’s too dangerous. These,’’ she held up three scrolls, ‘’are the plans in what way to dig,’’ she laid them out on one of the old ovens in the corner, and grinned at the soldiers, ‘’let’s get digging!’’

‘’Spoken like a real princess,’’ Earleen took her elbow, chuckling, as the soldiers moved to begin digging, ‘’if our calculations are right, we should connect with the underground catacombs on graveyard street within a week, and, if we dig all through summer, by the beginning of autumn we should have an entrance to the palace.’’

‘’Gods willing,’’ Adelais said, climbing up the stairs after Earleen, up to her bakery. Now that night had fallen, there were no customers, but Adelais wasn’t done for the day.

Earleen gave her a leather bag, ‘’buns for those at the church. Ermie wanted to train you there tonight.’’

Adelais took the bag, ‘’real buns, or…?’’

‘’Real, and the best in Amaranthe,’’ Earleen said proudly, ‘’now, shoo-shoo. I have things to prepare for tomorrow.’’ She said with a wink.

Adelais gave a quick wave, pulled her hood up over her head and set out into the night. Summer was in full swing now so it had barely gotten dark – the sky was nowhere near the inky blackness of the winter nights in Kainan. Over the weeks in Amaranthe, Adelais memorised the streets and the hideouts and the meeting places for the Wall. Now she hurried from Bliss street down Ironwood Lane. She tried not to look suspicious, but she kept glancing over her shoulder. Out in the open she didn’t feel safe – anything could tip the guards off, especially the…

‘’Looking over your shoulder,’’ Adelais jumped at the voice of a dark figure that appeared from the shadows, ‘’is bound to get you noticed.’’ Adelais quickly scanned the horizon. She had reached the port – the sea was crashing not too far away, but in the darkness, it was deadly. But if she went down Shadow Avenue… ‘’just me!’’

Not realising that she had held her breath till it went out of her in a loud whoosh, Adelais nearly toppled over, ‘’Sam!’’

‘’Hello, Dela,’’ Sam Leake grinned at her from under his hood, offering his arm, ‘’could I escort a beautiful lady to her destination?’’

‘’That would be awfully kind,’’ Adelais took his arm, ‘’to the church, please. For my night prayers.’’

‘’Of course,’’ Sam said with a knowing grin.

Once they entered Shadow Avenue, the home of the bad, the ugly and the Gypsies, Adelais felt safer. She leaned closer to Sam, ‘’what are you doing here?’’

‘’I work at the docks, remember?’’ Sam said, ‘’I export weapons. In fact, I have some for Ermie. I was told to wait there till I spot you – apparently you know where you’re going.’’

Adelais nodded, ‘’to your brother. Was he okay after the raid?’’

‘’Perfectly fine,’’ Sam snorted, ‘’those fools are everything from cowards to traitors, but they are not godless. Even they fear the wrath of the gods.’’

‘’As they should.’’

They continued walking quickly, in silence, till they passed the Hamilton, and walked onto Angel Row, where the church was located. Once they were inside, and Sam had closed the doors, Adelais exhaled. She’d made it. Ash Leake swept down the aisle, as serene as ever, ‘’Dela,’’ he said, ‘’brother.’’

‘’Father,’’ Adelais bowed her head, and extended the bag, ‘’dinner.’’

‘’Are we talking in one word sentences now?’’ Ermie appeared out of nowhere. She was in training gear and she wore her usual easy smile as she reached Adelais. She took her hand and kissed the back of it, ‘’wife.’’

Adelais laughed, ‘’Ermie.’’

Ermie turned to her escort, ‘’Sam.’’

Sam extended a bag Adelais didn’t realise he had concealed under his cloak, ‘’your goods.’’

Ermie snatched the bag, clicking her tongue, ‘’that’s two words, Sam,’’ she nodded her head, ‘’if you’d excuse us,’’ she extended her hand to Adelais, ‘’ready to train?’’

‘’Always,’’ Adelais took her hand, warm and firm as always, and let herself be pulled into the back, where a statue of Gordain concealed a small door, leading to one of those secret rooms – this one used for training. Once the doors were closed, Adelais took a deep breath, ‘’Ermie, I…want to help with the digging.’’

Ermie raised an eyebrow, ‘’you?’’

‘’I know I’m probably not going to help a lot,’’ Adelais balled her hands into fists, ‘’but I want to help.’’

Ermie contemplated it, ‘’alright,’’ she said finally, producing something from the bag, ‘’but first you learn how to use this – then, a shovel,’’ she tossed Adelais a sword, hidden within a simple leather scabbard and the princess barely managed to catch it before Ermie whipped out her own sword, ‘’ _en Garde_ , Adelais.’’

*~*~*

Because Frith was busy, he did not eat lunch with Cedric – but after he knew Cedric was done, he walked down to the dining room. It would be better to just give Cedric his kiss rather than risk punishment for avoiding it. Just as he reached the doors to the dining hall, Cedric walked out, and stopped a second before bumping into him. Cedric’s whole face lit up, ‘’Frith!’’ Summer had only just begun but his pale skin was already flushed gold. He reached for Frith, drawing him close by his wrist, ‘’the sun is awful! It’s so hot I keep getting burned,’’ Cedric complained, pressing his wrist against Frith’s, ‘’look, soon I’ll be your colour!’’

Frith smiled affectionately, ‘’I honestly doubt that, your majesty,’’ as his skin had gotten tanned, his hair got lighter, and now Cedric’s appearance was even more stunning than usual.

‘’Your majesty?’’ Cedric’s grin softened to something more intimate, ‘’so…came to give me my kiss?’’

‘’Yes…’’ Frith’s heart stuttered into a nervous beat. He’d never been nervous kissing Cedric before, just apprehensive.

Cedric twirled the tip of Frith’s ponytail around his finger, ‘’close your eyes.’’ Frith let his eyes flutter shut, felt Cedric lean in, his breath brushing Frith’s lips, and then, ‘’why did you send Estrid away without my permission?’’

Frith froze at Cedric’s suddenly hard, cold tone, his eyes snapping open. Cedric wasn’t glaring at him, but his blue eyes were cold as ice. Frith had seen him look at others like that – but never at him. It…hurt. But he forced himself to step away, ‘’I sent my sister away to visit her parents. She’s only a child. She needs them.’’

Cedric’s voice was practically a growl, ‘’you asked about Hoel. Why didn’t you ask about Estrid?’’

‘’Because I was sending Hoel to service,’’ Frith made himself speak calmly, diplomatically, ‘’and this time, Estrid was going to visit her family. I don’t need your permission for that.’’

‘’Let’s get something straight,’’ Cedric stepped to Frith and grabbed his wrist.

Frith didn’t wince, although he wanted to, and said levelly, ‘’that hurts, Cedric. Let go.’’

‘’I’m the _King_ ,’’ Cedric snapped, his fingers tightening on Frith’s wrist, ‘’you need my permission for everything. I can do what I want. I could even bloody take you right here, right now, if I wanted to.’’

Frith had enough. He yanked his wrist out of Cedric’s grip, ‘’then, please, by all means, go ahead, since it’s clear you want just that! Maybe you’ll stop bothering me after.’’ Frith stepped away from Cedric, eyes flashing with disgust, ‘’you’re acting immature and ridiculous about something that isn’t a big deal. I thought you were supposed to be older than me.’’

Cedric’s hands curled into fists and Frith was surprised by his bitter tone, ‘’you said you weren’t scared of me anymore, so why did you send away another sibling?’’

Frith hesitated, ‘’I never said that, Cedric.’’

The King was staring at the floor, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes, ‘’but I thought that…maybe…’’

‘’How am I supposed to not be scared of you, when you keep threatening me with your power. I _know_ what King’s can do. I thought that since you haven’t done anything, we’d be okay, but maybe you’re just stalling.’’ Frith shook his head, and turned around, staring to walk down the corridor, ‘’I’m finished talking to you for today.’’

Cedric’s head snapped up to look at Frith’s retreating form, ‘’what about my kiss?’’ when Frith didn’t stop, he let his anger envelop his hurt, because it was easier to be angry, ‘’hey! You can’t just walk away from me! We had a deal!’’

But Frith didn’t stop.

*~*~*

‘’Where are we going?’’ Kleia tried not to sound like a whining child, but it was hard. It was the start of summer, but the farther North they went, the colder it got. Especially at sea, the wind was as cut throat as the pirates on board the Little Cutlass.

‘’North,’’ Cassia was at the steering wheel, keeping a steady pace.

‘’Well, yeah, I know that…’’ Kleia sighed, ‘’but what’s the point of going North? There’s nothing interesting up North. You get the Moracay Canyon, and Aldhard, that’s impenetrable, and Perth…’’ Kleia stopped and turned to Cassia, who was grinning at the wind that blew in her face, her short red curls streaming behind her, ‘’wait. We’re going to Perth?’’

‘’Maybe,’’ Cassia sing-songed.

‘’What for?’’ Kleia’s eyes darkened, ‘’is it something to do with the bandits? Cause if so, they’re on the other side of Kainan.’’

‘’I know that,’’ Cassia released the steering wheel and the ship continued on its steady course. In the early morning mist, it was impossible to see the other ships, swimming in a steady formation around the Rouge Princess. Kleia pulled the expensive purple cloak she got from a loot in Whailla around herself, to protect herself from the harsh wind. Since Whailla, there had been nothing – the coast here was empty, the soil hard for growing crops and prone to floods, so no one settled here – which meant Kleia couldn’t escape the ship, which seemed suffocating at times, below deck. That’s why she spent more time on deck, staring at the vast, open sea than she did under. Cassia stepped to Kleia and slid her hands onto her hips, under the cloak. Her palms were a welcome warmth, ‘’don’t worry you’re pretty little head about the destinations of a pirate ship,’’ she added with an easy grin, and leaned down.

Kleia wasn’t exactly surprised when Cassia kissed her – a second time, now – and she wasn’t angry about the fact, either. She readily leaned into the kiss. When Cassia pulled away, she grinned again, but Kleia raised an eyebrow, acting like she wasn’t affected, ‘’why do you keep doing that?’’

‘’Cause you’re pretty,’’ Cassia said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, ‘’and interesting,’’ she added, pulling Kleia closer, ‘’I’m still trying to figure you out,’’ she said, as if Kleia was some big mystery, and then leaned in again to kiss her again. This kiss was different from all the others – this one was slow and deep and made Kleia forget everything she was meant to ask Cassia.

Which was exactly what Cassia wanted.

*~*~*

Dalia Gwydion was thrilled when she was invited to the royal dinner, with a few other members of court. She was not thrilled, however, that Prince Aethelfrith was going to be there. Cedric paid him way too much attention, for her liking – if he wanted to win the throne by legal means, there were so many better ways than chasing after a boy who clearly did not want to be chased. Like marrying a distant cousin to the crown – her. Because it was summer, the dinner was to take place in the garden, under the trees, where tables had been set out with light, fruity foods. Dalia was thrilled to find that she was sitting at the head table, with the princes and Cedric himself, who looked so exquisite Dalia didn’t even think about looking at the food.

‘’My lady,’’ Cedric stood with a smile, and kissed her hand and, as he did so, his eyes flicked to Frith. Dalia realised what was going on, immediately – Frith was angry at Cedric, that much was clear from the set of his jaw and the way he wasn’t looking at the King. And Cedric was trying to make him jealous by bringing Dalia here. So be it – the road to being Queen was not paved with roses, but rather stones, ‘’so glad you could join us.’’

‘’Your majesty. I am honoured,’’ Dalia curtsied prettily for him, and turned to Celestine, kissing his cheeks, ‘’cousin,’’ she said informally and then kissed Frith’s cheeks, too, already deciding that once Celestine was out of the picture, she’d have to get rid of Frith, too.  As soon as possible, because from the looks of it, Cedric would rather marry Frith than Celestine.

They settled down and Cedric and Dalia made polite small talk, even flirting a little, through the obvious tension, while Celestine and Frith sat stiffly in their chairs, barely touching their food. Not drinking – which was Dalia’s problem. Even though she had been excited to make herself more known to the new, handsome King, her main goal had been to complete the mission from Chaya. So, as soon as she had been invited, she figured out which table he would sit at. She knew, from weeks of watching the staff and learning their habits, waiting for a chance, what way they put out cups when serving nobles. Adding the poison Chaya had given her had been a matter of seconds, and she added the whole thing for good measure. If Celestine was to die today, he better die good.

But he wasn’t bloody _drinking_.

So, when one of the lords on a different table stood, Dalia could have kissed him, ‘’a toast,’’ he said, grinning through his moustache, ‘’to our King.’’

Celestine flinched at that, and Dalia felt a moment of sympathy for him – his parents murdered, his crown stolen and now…his life ripped away from him. But in this world you had to fight to get ahead, and that’s what she was doing. So Dalia stood, with the other nobles, and raised her goblet, ‘’to the King!’’ she said joyfully.

Frith and Celestine were a second behind everyone else, raising their goblets half heartedly and Dalia worried that Cel still wouldn’t drink, even as she sipped from her own cup. But then, shoulders, slumped, he raised his cup to his lips.

And it was knocked right out of his hand by Cedric.

The court gasped as bright red wine splattered across the tablecloth of the royal tables – and screamed when the tablecloth hissed and melted under the liquid. Celestine whirled on Cedric, eyes wide, mouth open in shock as Cedric raised his blue eyes and sent a dangerous look around the guests, ‘’poison,’’ he said, quietly enough for only Frith, Celestine and Dalia to hear. Dalia did her best to act appalled and shocked, her hands fluttering to her mouth, her eyes widening.

Frith ran around Cedric and grabbed Celestine’s face, ‘’you didn’t drink before, did you?’’

‘’If he had, he’d be dead already,’’ Cedric said in a tone that meant to be calming, but his words terrified Frith. With Hoel, Kleia, Adelais and now Estrid gone, Celestine was the only family he had left at court.

Frith turned to him, throat dry, ‘’you drank some-‘’

‘’Worried about me?’’ Cedric said, raising an eyebrow and grinning, but Frith knew that this time he wasn’t riling him up. He was just trying to avert his attention from what was clearly an assassination attempt – one that Cedric and his men were innocent of, because Cedric wouldn’t have saved Celestine otherwise.

‘’How did you know?’’ Frith asked, throat tight, as the guards that had been posted around the garden flocked closer.

‘’Whoever did this, wasn’t very experienced. They put so much in you could smell it from a mile off. Or, at the very least, it was easy to tell it wasn’t regular wine,’’ Cedric said easily and Celestine flushed, realising he could have easily saved himself. Dalia tried not to stiffen at his words. Gods, she had been so stupid, if only she’d asked Chaya how much to put in… ‘’guards. Take him away,’’ he gestured carelessly to the man who had toasted.

The lord’s eyes widened, ‘’no, your grace! I didn’t do it-‘’

‘’You were the first to propose a toast, my lord,’’ Cedric bowed his head to him apologetically, ‘’that makes you the prime suspect. I will get to the bottom of this. For now…’’ he waved his hand again and the noble was dragged away, ‘’I am sorry about this,’’ Cedric said with an easy smile to the rest of those gathered, ‘’but this dinner is now over.’’

The nobles, more than happy to escape Cedric and his silent wrath, bowed and hurried away. Celestine, still looking at Cedric as if he’d seen a ghost, quickly disappeared. Dalia made herself scarce as quickly as possible but just as Firth was about to walk away, Cedric grabbed his wrist – gently. He seemed to have done it on impulse, because his words were blurted out, ‘’will you come to my chambers?’’

And Frith would have said no, because he didn’t want to talk to him, had he not just saved the life of his cousin. So he nodded.

*~*~*

‘’Your mission is off.’’

Chaya found Dalia before Dalia could find her. She was in her chambers, changing out of her clothes, when Chaya entered, unannounced, the bronze goggles atop her head shining in the candlelight and the setting sun. Dalia gaped at her, ‘’what?’’

Chaya shrugged. She seemed detached from all of it, ‘’you failed.’’

‘’I know, but-‘’

‘’And, I realised something,’’ the assassin cut her off, brushing imaginary dust off her physician jackets, ‘’we can’t just get rid of Celestine. We need to get rid of Cedric, too – he’s smarter than he looks.’’

Dalia froze, ‘’but you said-‘’

‘’Sorry to ruin your plan to be Queen,’’ Chaya gave her a condescending grin, ‘’but that’s how it is. I’ve made new potions, notified new people, so that the suspicion will be taken away from the palace, and away from us. I hope you will keep your silence.’’

Dalia gritted her teeth, ‘’I could tell-‘’

‘’And end up like that unfortunate lord in the dungeons?’’ Chaya didn’t sound impressed, ‘’go for it. But, remember; I go down, you go down,’’ she turned towards the doors, ‘’that ends our partnership. Have fun finding a different husband.’’

Dalia waited till she was out the doors, before she spat, ‘’I hate people who interrupt me.’’

But Chaya was right. Dalia could not say a word. She would have to let Cedric and Celestine die.

*~*~*

‘’I’m sorry,’’ Cedric said at the same time as Frith said ‘’thank you,’’ when they entered Cedric’s chambers.

‘’What?’’ Cedric blanched.

Frith looked at him intensely, his beautiful, golden eyes heated, ‘’you saved Celestine’s life. You didn’t have to. It would have been easier for you to let him die. But you didn’t. So thank you.’’

Cedric stared right back at him, ‘’I told you I wouldn’t hurt any of you.’’

‘’I know,’’ Frith was the first to drop his eyes, ‘’I should have believed you.’’

Taking a careful step towards Frith, Cedric tilted his head up, ‘’I wasn’t angry that you sent Estrid away without my permission,’’ he said quietly, scanning Frith’s eyes, ‘’I wasn’t angry at all. I was just…sad, because I knew that meant that you didn’t trust me. And I…really, really hate being sad.’’

‘’Because you think that makes you weak?’’ Frith’s voice was equally quiet.

‘’Yeah,’’ Cedric mumbled, flushing a little, ‘’it’s stupid, but that’s what we’re taught in Arnheim. We’re either angry or victorious.’’

‘’What about happy?’’ Frith allowed Cedric to move his fingers from his chin to cup Frith’s face.

‘’I don’t know. You make me happy. I like that,’’ Cedric said earnestly and Frith laughed quietly, secretly embarrassed and a little giddy. ‘’I won’t talk like that to you again,’’ Cedric promised, ‘’so, let’s not fight…okay?’’

‘’We’re not fighting, Ceddy,’’ Frith assured, softly.

Cedric looked embarrassed as he averted his eyes again, ‘’then…can I…have my kiss?’’

‘’That is what we agreed on,’’ before Frith could get flustered, he stood on his tiptoes, pressing his hands to Cedric’s chest and connecting their lips. It was a short, lingering kiss like in the morning, open mouthed but without tongue. Frith caught Cedric’s sigh in his mouth and smiled as they parted. And then, he leaned up again, ‘’and here’s the one I owed you at lunch,’’ he murmured and kissed Cedric again. Cedric pulled him closer, and slipped his tongue past Frith’s lips, nudging it against Frith’s, tasting an inch of him before he pulled back, without breaking their agreement of less intense kisses.

Frith was surprised when, instead of begging for a third one, Cedric peered at him, ‘’something’s bothering you.’’

Frith laughed nervously, ‘’well, someone did just try to assassinate my cousin…’’

‘’That’s not it,’’ Cedric said stubbornly, taking Frith’s hand and leading him to the bed, where he sat him down next to him, ‘’you want to ask me about something, don’t you?’’

Frith didn’t know how Cedric did it. Once moment he was a stubborn, immature young man and in the next he was an incredibly smart and perceptive King. Taking a deep breath, Frith looked at Cedric, ‘’it’s…about the Moracay Canyon. I know you want to bring it back to how it was before, get resourced out of the North…but it’s wrong. The whole concept of a labour camp is wrong. It’s just so…gods, I can’t…even for criminals it’s…their kids…’’ Frith rarely struggled for words, ‘’I…maybe in Arnheim you have loads of labour camps, but-‘’

‘’We don’t,’’ Cedric interrupted, ‘’I just thought this would be a good way to enforce my authority. And to get resources, yes. And maybe a place to send away possible rebels.’’

‘’There _are_ no rebels, Cedric,’’ Frith said heatedly, ‘’you’ve scared the whole nation into submission, so the Canyon…it doesn’t have to exist. Please. Just shut it down. All of it. You have the power and authority and the army to do it, and you won’t risk the anger of the people because you don’t have ties to Kainan…These criminals…maybe they deserve to be there, but their kids don’t, and those born into the Canyon don’t _leave_ …’’ Frith’s voice turned pleading, as he reached up and cupped Cedric’s face between his hands. He leaned their foreheads together, ‘’please, Ceddy…’’ he breathed, ‘’do this for me.’’

Cedric reached down to hesitantly brush his thumb against Frith’s cheekbone, ‘’If I…do this for you…will you do something for me?’’ And Frith knew what he was going to ask before Cedric even said it, ‘’I want you, Frith. You were right, in the corridor. I do want you. All of you. So…give yourself to me, and I’ll close the Canyon.’’

And Frith wanted to. He realised it, with a jolt, that it wasn’t a huge price to pay. He had…wondered, about what it would be like, doing it with Cedric, feeling him above and inside him, and he was curious. Despite his calm demeanour and gentle way of being, he was still a human – a human, with desires. And if the months of travelling, weeks of planning, days of talking that he and Lystra had put into closing that wretched place could be achieved if he just gave himself to this handsome, dangerous foreigner, then so be it. So, with fingers trembling from nervousness, not fear, Frith moved his fingers from Cedric’s face to the strings of his tunic and begun pulling them loose.

And then, out of nowhere, Cedric’s hands covered his own, gently, stopping his movements, and when Frith looked up, Cedric was smiling – it was a sweet, a little bewildered and happy smile. Cedric leaned down, pressing a kiss to Frith’s forehead and for the first time Frith really felt like Cedric was older, ‘’not now,’’ he breathed, ‘’not like this. I’ll give you some time for this new arrangement to settle in, alright?’’ he bumped his forehead against Frith’s gently, ‘’and I’ll begin preparations to close down the Canyon immediately.’’

Frith let out a shaky breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, and closed his eyes gratefully, ‘’thank you, Ceddy.’’

*~*~*

They were taking a risk, but gods, they were back in Asakura and it had been a long couple of weeks. Summer was upon them and the nights were hot and beautiful and bright. So, when Dreux asked if she wanted to take a boat down the river, how could Lin say no? Now, sitting in the boat, letting Dreux do all the hard work, her face tilted towards the night sky peppered with stars, she was glad she went. It was good to feel like a princess again, even if just for a while, ‘’I didn’t know you would make me do all the paddling,’’ Dreux said with a grin.

Lin looked at him with a cocky smile, ‘’well, you did invite me, so…’’ she looked around, ‘’but you can stop now. This is a nice spot.’’

They were under a cherry tree, whose cherry blossom flowers hung to the glassy surface of the water in the spring. Now, it was green and covered in tiny fruit. Lin stood, rocking the boat and reached up for the closest cherries. She wasn’t the shortest person in the world, but she was nowhere reaching the cherries. That is, until Dreux grabbed her around the waist and lifted her easily. She yelped, suddenly face-to-face with the desires fruit, and snatched it off the branch as Dreux set her down gentle. She turned in his arms and showed him the fruit she snatched, ‘’look. There’s two.’’

Dreux grinned and snatched one of them straight from the stem. Lin shrugged and ate the other one, cringing, ‘’definitely not ripe.’’

‘’Nope,’’ Dreux grinned and Lin tipped her head up at him. Realising how close he was to her, his eyes widened and he stumbled back. The boat rocked suddenly and he fell flat on his ass, chocking on the stone of the cherry. Lin snorted and slapped her hand between his shoulder blades, till Dreux straightened and cringed, ‘’I think I swallowed it by accident…’’ Ceawlin burst out laughing and Dreux glared at her, ‘’is that so funny?’’ She plopped down on the bench, nodding her head and laughing so hard her stomach ached. She stopped only when Dreux said, ‘’hey, is that Tofi?’’

Lin turned, surprised to find another boat approaching them. At the head, standing and balancing himself perfectly, was Tofi, his silver hair shining in the moonlight. At the oars was the dark haired Boon Sun, who never seemed to leave Tofi alone. What freaked Lin out wasn’t that they were there – it was that they looked like they had very, very bad news to deliver. And Lin wasn’t prepared to hear any. Too quickly the other boat was side by side with theirs and Dreux was standing, sensing the tension. Lin stood, too, and met Tofi’s eyes, ‘’what happened?’’ she demanded.

Tofi looked at her, the one green eye not covered by the eye-patch mournful as he searched for a good way of saying what he had to say – and finding none. Finally, he took a deep breath, his shoulders slumping – someone as young as nineteen shouldn’t deliver such news and someone as young as Lin shouldn’t receive them. But she had to, anyway, ‘’the Ji-Fa household has been murdered.’’

Everything seemed to still, even the two rocking boats. Lin heard Dreux suck in a breath but she…couldn’t move. She was transported back to all those weeks ago, when the Ji-Fa’s had welcomed Dreux  and her inside their home. Lady Lee, Lord Bu, who gave them four hundred of his men, the butler, and…and… ‘’all of them…’’ Lin spoke so quietly she didn’t know if she had been heard, till Tofi dropped his eyes.

‘’All of them,’’ he confirmed, his fists clenching. Even Ji-Fa Zhao, the little nine year old Omega son. Because they had supported the rightful heir to the throne. As if through a fog, she heard Dreux ask about how Lady Li was coping. Tofi worried his lip, ‘’she was in the room when the news came, and we left straightaway to get you, so I have no idea. But…well, they were her family. Lady Lee was her cousin. And their sons are – were – the same age.’’

Dreux sat on the bench so heavily that the boat rocked, but Lin managed to remain upright. Boon Sun spoke for the first time, his dark eyes directed at Lin, ‘’they’re beginning to hunt down rebels. If they’re doing it in Cixi already, then Beihai is next. _We’re_ next.’’

Tofi begun to shake, from fear or anger, and Boon Sun took his hand, squeezing it tightly. It was the first time she saw Tofi allow any contact between them and… it snapped something in her. Something that didn’t bring a wave of tears and misery – but something that made her stand taller, and know _exactly_ what to do, ‘’we’ll get them before they get us.’’ She said loudly. All heads turned to her and she met each of their eyes – Boon Sun’s black, confused ones, Tofi’s single, wide green one and Dreux’s brown ones, where realisation was taking root.

‘’What are you…’’

‘’We strike within the next seven days,’’ Lin said confidently, her eyes blazing, ‘’and I, Princess Ceawlin Aradhaya, _will_ lead you to victory.’’

Dreux looked at her from his place on the bench, eyes wide, ‘’but…how are we…’’

‘’Just trust me, Dreux,’’ she softened her tone, reaching for him, her hands cupping his face and tilting it upwards so he met her eyes, ‘’we won’t fail. I am your Queen, aren’t I? Altessa is on our side and she will reap the souls of those who dare stand in our way,’’ she smiled, ‘’and you will _stand with me_ ,’’ it wasn’t a question, because she knew the answer.

Dreux’s grin was back, full of hope, ‘’I’m sitting already, though.’’

Lin grinned back and pulled him up. Together, they turned to Tofi and Boon sun, ‘’I will lead you to victory,’’ she repeated, making a vow to the silent waters of Asakura.

*~*~*

‘’Just stay out of trouble,’’ Aris said to Merin.

‘’Dad,’’ Merin looked at him levelly, ‘’I am twenty two years old. I don’t get into trouble anymore.’’

Aris slapped his head, kissing his teeth, ‘’like hell you don’t,’’ he sighed, ‘’look, only a few of us can go to the coast. We’re here early, so we’re going to set a trap that will end the Pirates once and for all. General Galahad managed to retain some of his men from the invader, so he’ll be helping us. I need you out of the way for now; you will get your chance for revenge when they arrive. So for now, _stay out of trouble._ ’’ Bane suddenly appeared at Aris’ side, and slung his arm over his shoulders. Aris scowled at him, ‘’I told you not to hug me when I’m lecturing him.’’

‘’I’m not hugging you,’’ Bane said with a wink in Merin’s direction even as he pulled Aris closer against his side.

‘’It takes away from my authority!’’ Aris protested.

‘’But I,’’ Bane pressed his hand against his chest, ‘’add to your authority. Cause I’m the King.’’

Aris rolled his eyes, ‘’yeah, whatever you say, you’re majesty.’’

Bane grinned, but turned to Merin, ‘’do as your father tells you. Stay out of trouble.’’

‘’And keep Mace out of trouble, too,’’ Aris added.

‘’Yeah. And Cyra. Definitely keep Cyra out of trouble.’’

‘’Or Roshni will kill us both,’’ Aris agreed, ‘’and Arleen, too.’’

‘’Cause then Wiss _and_ Dieu will kill us.’’  

Aris looked up at him, ‘’Roshni is still scarier.’’

‘’Agreed,’’ Bane said, ‘’oh…’’

‘’And definitely keep Orion out of trouble,’’ they said together, and Bane grinned down at his mate.

‘’You two are disgusting,’’ Merin said, grinning and hugged his parents quickly, ‘’I’ll see you at the coast. Be careful.’’

‘’Watch for the flare!’’ Bane said and led Aris away by his hand. Merin watched them go and, as they disappeared, he felt the uselessness settle on him. He hated having nothing to do – keeping his sworn brother and sisters out of trouble would prove impossible, so he wasn’t even going to attempt it. Orion, on the other hand…

Wrapping his cloak against the chilly wind – even though it was early summer – Merin went looking for his mate. Perth was every bit as cold and miserable as Merin thought it would be. There were no forests – just rocky half-mountains, boulders and stone houses clumped together. Merin veered away from them. Who knew how long the bandits would be here – the Pirates could arrive in weeks, if at all. Merin wondered where they would sleep. First, he decided, he’d find Orion. He had a pretty good idea where he’d be – when Orion wasn’t following him, he was climbing. Almost like he was trying to keep in shape, in case he had to run, or fight. So it was no surprise when, after a short climb up the nearest mountain that was poor in comparison to the Moher mountains, Merin found Orion in a shallow cave, leaning against the rocky walls, eyes closed. Sleeping?

Merin stalked closer to him as quietly as possible. One of his legs was propped up to his chest, while the other lay sprawled out in front of him, leaving a space between his next into which Merin crawled. Sitting back on his heels, he peered at Orion’s face up close. He really was handsome, but… ‘’I know you’re not sleeping,’’ Merin said, his voice sounding too loud for the cave. Orion opened his eyes, ‘’if you’re going to pretend, you need to slow your breath. Understand?’’ Merin tapped his Adam’s apple, ‘’here. You need to slow on the inhale, and exhale. I…do you understand me, Orion? Do we speak the same language, even? I mean, you don’t speak-‘’ he was silenced when Orion pressed a finger to his lips, ‘’sorry,’’ he talked around it, ‘’how old are you Orion? I don’t think I asked.’’

With his free hand, Orion held up four fingers, and Merin grinned, ‘’four? Fourteen?’’ Orion gave him a look that was equivalent to ‘ha ha very funny’ and Merin laughed. Over the months, he’d learnt to read Orion’s expressions, ‘’twenty four?’’ Orion nodded, ‘’huh,’’ Merin took the hand holding up the fingers and folded them down, one by one, ‘’only two years older than me.’’

The finger that was resting against Merin’s lips slid up, to the tip of his nose and up the slope, halfway, where it veered off to the side, to touch Merin’s cheek, ‘’what, my freckles?’’ he sighed when the other four fingers of Orion’s hand joined the first one, and he cupped his cheek, tracing his thumb over the freckles, ‘’I’m guessing you like them, then.’’ Orion’s other hand cupped his other cheek, and Merin’s eyes softened, ‘’that’s a yes…’’ he reached out to touch Orion’s cheek, back. He poked at his cheekbone, and grinned, ‘’you don’t have any.’’

Orion shrugged, like he couldn’t help the fact he didn’t have freckles. Merin traced his finger lightly from his face, down his neck, to the single black line peeking above the collar of his tunic, ‘’Orion,’’ he said quietly, ‘’take your tunic off. I want to see your tattoo.’’

Orion dropped his hands from Merin’s face and pulled his tunic off quickly, tossing it to the side before grabbing Merin’s hips and pulling him up on his lap, till Merin was straddling him. Merin flushed, ‘’that’s too much, I didn’t let you-‘’ he shut up when Orion took his hand and pressed it against his tattoo. Hesitantly, Merin moved his fingers against it, tracing the connected dots carefully. Orion dropped his hand, letting Merin have free reign, ‘’do you know the story of how the constellations came to be?’’ Merin asked quietly, not looking at Orion, tracing his tattoo again, ‘’my uncle, Kaen, said his husband told him about it once, and he told my dad at one point, and he told me…there was this giant, named Grey, who was big and clumsy,’’ he looked up and smiled at Orion, ‘’kind of like you.’’

Orion reached out and tucked a piece of Merin’s long-ish silver hair behind his ear, ‘’and one day, the God Gordain saw some potential in him, and issued him to arrange the stars like the gods’ faces, so they could look down on earth. Bad idea. Halfway through his job, Grey tripped on a star and fell to earth, scattering all the portraits of the gods he had made, so they formed random constellations. And when he hit the ground, he formed a volcano, called Glowhill peak. It’s in Salar. Anyway, from them on he was known as Greyfell, the Star Mover…and that’s how constellations were formed. So…’’ he dropped his hand awkwardly and laughed, ‘’kind of a stupid story, right?’’

Shaking his head earnestly, Orion sat up straighter, pulling Merin closer on his lap. Merin sighed, and touched his arm, where the scars criss-crossed. He pushed his cloak off his arms, and pressed his forearm against Orion’s. Their scars were the same white pattern. They were both from Moracay Canyon, no doubt about that. But did they know each other before? Merin sighed again, ‘’I want to know who you are,’’ he mumbled, frustrated.

Orion pointed to his tattoo and Merin rolled his eyes, ‘’yeah, I know. You’re Orion.’’ He tilted his head, studying the man. He studied him right back, ‘’Orion the wild boy. Orion the wild, mute boy,’’ he said to himself, ‘’Orion, my mate.’’

Orion perked up at that and nodded his head eagerly and Merin laughed, ‘’you’re like a puppy, seriously,’’ Merin cupped Orion’s face with his hands, tracing the outline of his cheekbones with his thumbs, running his fingers down his defined jaw, tapping a finger against his nose, and finally gently sinking his hand into Orion’s dark hair. Orion’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation and he sighed, his hands stroking Merin’s hips sleepily, ‘’or…more like a cat?’’ he smiled to himself, continuing to stroke Orion’s hair, ‘’sleep all you want. I feel like we’re going to wait a long while for our battle.’’

*~*~*

‘’Where are you going, Chaya?’’

Chaya stopped at the doors to the physicians quarters and turned slowly. The head physician stood there in her nightgown, a candle in her hand, ‘’it’s late,’’ she added.

Chaya gave her best sheepish smile, ‘’I couldn’t sleep. Figured I’d take a walk in the gardens, think about how to finish the potion we were working on today,’’ – that potion was a real bugger.

‘’Just make sure no royal sees you. It’s _their_ gardens,’’ the physician said, rolling her eyes, and walked back to her room. Chaya exhaled; relieved she hadn’t been caught, she snuck out of the palace, into the gardens. Like she had expected, Zee was already there, having jumped the wall, sitting in a tree. Chaya pulled herself up, too.

‘’It’s so boring in that brothel,’’ Zee complained, adjusting her head scarf, ‘’it’s just sex and sweet talk and more sex. I want to get to the _killing_.’’

‘’Shush,’’ Chaya kicked out her leg, kicking Zee in the shin from her branch, and the youngest assassin giggled, ‘’I think you’ll have your shot soon. I went after the crown prince, but the usurper, Cedric, got in the way. I think we’re going to have to eliminate him, too. And I know just the way.’’

Zee perked up, ‘’ohhh, you gave him an aphrodisiac, didn’t you?’’ she said, excitedly.

‘’Yup. Today, at dinner.’’ Chaya said, proud of herself, ‘’it should begin working in about two hours. When everyone is asleep, what can he do? Well…go to a brothel!’’

‘’And I am stationed in the best brothel in Queensbane,’’ Zee smirked, ‘’and equipped with the best daggers.’’

‘’Make sure you’re chosen for him,’’ Chaya said gravelly, ‘’and don’t screw up.’’

‘’What, like you did?’’ Zee batted her silver eyelashes at her, and Chaya kicked out at her again. Zee giggled once more.

‘’Anyway, a new physician is coming to the palace, and I’m gonna have to show them around, so don’t contact me for a while. I have my hands full.’’

‘’Oh, and I _will_ have my hands full,’’ Zee said, making an obscene gesture that made Chaya roll her eyes.

‘’Okay, kid, off you go. Shoo. Get out of my castle,’’ Chaya said with a grin. Zee gave a quick wave, and stood, strolling down the branch, jumping onto the wall and disappearing behind it.

*~*~*

‘’Ah…so we’re all having night duty together?’’ Hoel smiled shyly at Shady and Sayre, who were sitting against their section of the wall, which they were patrolling – or, learning to patrol, like they would the real city wall one day. Currently, their only concern was passing around the sheepskin full of wine.

‘’Guess so, kid,’’ Shady grinned and scooted over, patting the space between herself and Sayre, ‘’come sit here. I think Sayre here will be _very_ happy about that.’’ She was a little red in the face from the wine already. Sayre flushed at her words, and so did Hoel, but he obediently sat down between them.

He turned to Sayre shyly, ‘’hi.’’

Sayre smiled at him and passed him the sheepskin. Hoel had never drunk before but he slowly tipped it to his lips and swallowed a mouthful. He cringed at the taste and Shady snorted, taking it from him, ‘’here, give it to the pro.’’

As it turned out, the ‘pro’ had a very weak head, Hoel had never drunk before and only Sayre could hold his drink. Within an hour of their shift, Shady was exploding into fits of quiet giggles every few minutes and Hoel was speaking his mind like the night was his journal, ‘’no, no, no, shush, Shady…someone will hear. Aren’t you supposed to be a good influence? You’re so old~’’ he slurred.

‘’Hey!’’ Shady laughed and reached past Hoel to slap Sayre’s knee, ‘’at least I’m not ugly, like this guy!’’

‘’He’s not ugly!’’ Hoel shook his head stubbornly, and for way too long, and then dumped his head on Sayre’s shoulder, looking up at him with glazed-over eyes, ‘’you’re not. You’re handsome. You’re really handsome~’’

Sayre blushed and looked away, ‘’t-thanks…’’

‘’Don’t listen to him!’’ Shady howled with laughed, ‘’he’s drunk!’’

‘’He said it when he was sober, before!’’ Sayre said quickly and then went even redder.

Shady snorted, ‘’aw, did it make you happy?’’

Sayre fiddled with his large, scarred fingers, ‘’a-a little…maybe…’’

Suddenly, Hoel turned to Sayre, ‘’you’re handsome,’’ he blurted, ‘’you’re really handsome. So handsome. I’ve never been attracted to anyone, but you’re so handsome…’’

Shady lost it, ‘’what are you doing!?’’ she rolled around the floor, giggling.

‘’Shut up, Shady…’’ Hoel’s voice was slurred, ‘’I’m trynna make him ha-happy…’’

Shady kept laughing but Sayre offered him a shy smile, and ruffled his hair, ‘’thank you.’’ Hoel beamed up at him.

Shady finally sat up, ‘’how did you get ‘em scars anyway, Sayreee~?’’

Looking down, Sayre fidgeted with his fingers, ‘’I…I’m from Mutzre. We…fight for our right to the family title, so order of birth doesn’t matter. I was…sixth, out of ten siblings.’’

‘’And you lost?’’ Shady asked, but she didn’t sound mocking.

‘’Yeah. It was cause…I didn’t want to fight them. But they fought me for real, and they were really vicious, so…’’ he gestured to his face awkwardly, ‘’this is…the punishment for being a coward.’’

Slowly, Hoel lay his head on Sayre’s shoulder, ‘’I don’t think that makes you a coward. I think that makes you a good brother. I wouldn’t want to hurt my siblings, either,’’ thinking about Frith and Adelais, Kleia and Estrid, suddenly made him sad so he hid his face in Sayre’s arm.

‘’Is that why you came here?’’ Shady asked, sobering up just a little. She tucked her brown hair up into her buns where it came loose from her rolling around.

‘’Yeah…’’ Sayre said quietly, ‘’and you?’’

Shady stared intensely at the sky, like it held all the answers, her thick eyebrows furrowed, and then she laughed, all the tension leaving her body and took the last swig of wine, dumping her head on Hoel’s arm, ‘’it’s weird…I can’t remember…’’

In the morning, the three of them had to do push ups for falling asleep during watch.

*~*~*  


Ilia opened the doors to his and Kaen’s beautiful cottage and the first thing he saw was his best friend of many years, his body guard and protector, his only tie to Moriya, his homeland. The woman who had saved him from execution once, saved the twins he had been carrying then in secret, the woman who moped him up back when Kaen treated him with disregard and Ilia plotted to kill him, the woman who visited him in the tower Kaen locked him up in each time he suspected him of assassin plots, ‘’Yeshel…’’ he breathed. He saw her so rarely – she was always so busy. But her blue head scarf and smile were unmistakable.

Before Ilia could pull her into a hug, however, he heard a tiny ‘’daddy…’’ and then Estrid darted from behind Yeshel, where she had been clutching her pants, and launched herself at Ilia.

‘’Estrid?’’ Ilia whispered in disbelief, and then his eyes filled with tears as he picked up his daughter, ‘’oh, gods, sweetie, how did you get here?’’

Estrid hugged Ilia around the neck, hard, her hand coming to clamp around his braid, like when she did when he still carried her around everywhere, ‘’Frith sent me here…’’ Estrid said, tears falling, ‘’I missed you, daddy…I missed you…’’

‘’I missed you too, princess,’’ Ilia whispered, thanking the gods she was safe. At least one of his children. Kaen came into the room and Ilia only realised this when Estrid was taken from his arms, and Kaen held her easily, hugging her tightly. Ilia took a moment to wipe his tears and usher Yeshel inside, closing the doors and finally giving her a fierce hug, ‘’thank you for bringing her here. Stay for the night, at least. You must be exhausted.’’

Yeshel always had a room reserved in any house Ilia lived in, so she gratefully trailed herself to it now, leaving Kaen and Ilia and Estrid alone. Once he got over his shock, Kaen set Estrid down, one arm around her protectively, and opened his other arm for Ilia, who launched himself at his side, and buried his face in his neck, his hand coming to stroke Estrid’s curly hair.

And then he burst into tears again.


	12. The Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo thank you so much for all the support my babies. I love you!  
> My sisters - I love you, extra hard!   
> Also, The Handmaid's Tale is pretty banging. Check it out.   
> That is all.

Cedric hadn’t even fallen asleep when the feeling gripped him. Hard and fast and painful; his stomach twisted and then heated, like he had swallowed liquid fire that now seared his gut. The press of his erection against his night pants was equally agonizing and he wondered, briefly, if he was going to die – and then, if this was a punishment from the gods for invading a different land, while leaving his sister to govern Arnheim and fight the Yamese alone. Only once the first wave of unbearable pain lessened did Cedric realise what was happening – he was painfully aroused, and he needed to fuck something. There was a logical explanation for it – he’d been poisoned. Which, at least, ruled out the lord at the dinner as the culprit since he was still locked up in the dungeons. But Cedric needed release and even the quick movements of his hand on his burning erection did nothing to lessen it. Would this kill him if he didn’t release, he wondered. Cedric forced himself to take deep breaths and think logically, before the pain returned full force. He had to have sex. The first person who popped up in his head was, of course, Frith, ‘’not him…not him…’’ he whispered to himself as if he could make his body fight through the potion. There were brothels in the town, women and men he could fuck…but not Frith. If he hadn’t cared so much about their first time together, he would have taken Frith when he had offered himself last night. But he did care – and he didn’t want it to be fast and harsh and because he needed it, not because he wanted it. And he didn’t want Frith to see him in such a state.

But even as he told himself all this, he knew he would be unable to make love to anyone else but him. Frith had done something strange to his head. In Arnheim, love was a weakness. Unless you were a royal who needed to extend the line, the Arhanese rarely married. They fucked, they reproduced, they moved on. But Cedric didn’t want to move on – not from Frith. How could the young prince pull out the roots of Cedric’s upbringing in the few months they had been together?

Telling himself that he was being stupid, and that Frith didn’t care nearly as much about sex as he did, Cedric stumbled off the bed, his tender erection making it hard to walk. His trunks, which he had brought with him from Arnheim, were scattered all over the room. He shuffled towards the largest one, wincing with each step, and threw his clothing out in a mess behind him. Once the trunk was empty, he opened the fake bottom. While the Arhanese were hard and cold and dangerous, they also liked to experiment with things – and here were Cedric’s favourite toys. Snatching up a length of cloth, Cedric slotted the fake bottom back in place and tossed the clothes back in haphazardly. Then, practically groaning at his need, he stumbled into the corridor, praying that no one would see him in such a state.

But the gods _were_ punishing him, because he bumped straight into Dalia.

She swept forward, all silver dress and perfect hair, even though most of the palace was already asleep, and supported his weight on her tiny body. While it was good to rest against something, he didn’t want to be in close proximity to her, or anyone else. And, strangely enough, even though his body was yearning for human contact, the pain flared at Dalia’s touch so he moved away. She looked at him with worry, ‘’your highness, what’s the matter.’’

‘’Think I’ve been drugged…’’ he managed between pants, forgetting all honorifics, hiding the length of cloth in his fist.

Dalia gasped, ‘’we must get you to a physician-‘’

‘’Not…that kind…of drugged…’’ he ground out and Dalia’s eyes finally descended down to his prominent erection, her eyes widening. Then, she curtsied, as if they had all the time in the world.

‘’Your highness, I would gladly serve you.’’ She said, keeping her eyes lowered, submissive. But Cedric wanted Frith, more than anything else. He wanted his calm, golden eyes that flared with anger and defiance so often in his presence.

Forcing himself to be as respectful as possible, he sent her a dry grin even as his stomach coiled, ‘’I wouldn’t want to…tarnish your reputation…my lady…’’ his skin was becoming hot and damp, and he probably looked a mess.

Dalia didn’t know what to say, ‘’then, perhaps…should I send for someone? Or, perhaps…get you transport to a brothel? The _Pale Parlour_ is-’

‘’The best brothel in Queensbane,’’ Cedric, who had heard praises about Madam Vladana’s house since he had arrived, finished for her with a grin, fighting off a wince. He had to shake her off, fast, ‘’unfortunately, I don’t have time for that. Now, if you’d excuse me…’’ he worried she would trail after him, chirping about all the different remedies she could offer when he already had his remedy, but thankfully she remained in the corridor, staring at his broad back till he disappeared around the corner. There, he exhaled shakily, leaning against the wall. He vowed that he’d find whoever did this to him and cut their dick off.

He praised the gods that Frith’s bedchambers were on the same floor as his, because he wouldn’t have been able to make his way up the stairs in his state. He didn’t bother knocking – he rarely did – as he stumbled into Frith’s room and nearly collapsed. Frith, who had been reading scrolls by candlelight in his bed, looked up, shocked, and by the time the doors slammed shut he was up on his feet, the scrolls falling to the floor as he hurried to Cedric, supporting his weight as Dalia had done previously. He had the complete opposite effect on him than Dalia, and he felt the pain calm to a burning desire, ‘’please tell me you haven’t been stabbed…’’ Frith’s voice reached him.

‘’I haven’t been stabbed…’’ Cedric managed, leaning forward. He felt Frith jerk when his erection brushed against him.

‘’Oh, gods…you’ve been drugged…’’ he breathed, his breath ghosting Cedric’s jaw, and his self control snapped.

He shoved Frith backwards, harder than intended, and he fell on the bed, his head hitting the pillows. Before he could finish wincing, Cedric was on top of him, sitting on his heels and yanking Frith up by his arm. And then he was tying the blindfold around Frith’s eyes and Frith was trying to catch his hands desperately, ‘’wait, I don’t like this, I can’t tell where you are…’’ he sounded nervous as all hell. Cedric pushed him back onto the bed, gentler this time, and even though he wanted to see those golden eyes, this was for the best.

He pressed a hasty kiss to Frith’s forehead and took his hands, pressing them to his chest, ‘’I’m right here…’’ he tried to slow his breathing, but it was impossible, ‘’just…I don’t want you to see me like this…and I…I need to…’’ he took another deep breath, ‘’Goddammit, I’m sorry, Frith…this…this isn’t how I wanted it…’’ he’d been stalling too much, and now the pain was coming back. He forced himself to work through it as he cupped Frith’s face. His mouth was set in a nervous line and he wasn’t moving, ‘’I didn’t want anyone else…’’ he whispered, as a last attempt to explain his behaviour, his fingers ghosting just below the blindfold.

Slowly, as if he wasn’t sure what he was doing, Frith reached up, took Cedric’s hand from his face and pressed it to the strings at his chest that kept his night tunic together. His fingers were trembling slightly against Cedric’s, so small and dainty, and below Cedric’s palm, Frith’s heartbeat fluttered like a trapped butterfly. Gently, he undid the knot of the strings and begun pulling them out of their holes, till the brown square of Frith’s chest was exposed. Cedric marvelled at the dark skin, in stark contrast against the white tunic. He’d seen numerous people of dark colouring, now that he was in Kainan – Frith’s siblings, Lady Mirche Sadi, the golden overlord and Lord Mael Cassiopeia, the warfare overlord…but Frith was different to them. He was so goddamn beautiful sometimes Cedric found himself just staring at him. Cedric’s pale fingers flitted over the exposed skin, before he grasped the edge of Frith’s tunic. Frith sat up again, the arch of his back elegant as he extended his arms above his head, letting Cedric pull the tunic off.

The more Cedric touched him, the more the pain receded. As soon as the tunic was off, Cedric pulled Frith into his lap and kissed him. The sheer joy of being able to kiss Frith, with no limit and no reservation, threatened to burst Cedric’s heart. He had been truthful when he said that Frith made him happy. There were few things that made him happy – seeing his little sister, alive and safe and raised to become a strong warrior was one. The sea – another. And then Frith – everything about Frith. His smile, his eyes and his small hands. His calm demeanour and gentle smile and the fierce love he had for his siblings, the same one Cedric had for his only sister. And the way that even though Cedric ripped everything away from him, he still opened up.

Frith’s lips remained slack, parted for Cedric but unresponsive. Even when Frith was the one who kissed him, before, he brushed his lips against Cedric’s once, maybe twice, before stopping and letting Cedric do the work. Almost like he didn’t want to give in. Cedric pulled away with a quiet, wet pop, ‘’I’ll stop,’’ he whispered, forehead nuzzled into the hollow of Frith’s collarbones. When straddling him, Frith was taller, so that was quite easy, ‘’I’ll stop if you want…’’

Hesitantly, Frith reached down, his fingers impossibly slow as he tried to locate Cedric. Once his pointing finger bumped against the King’s jaw, his hands slipped up, to caress his cheeks, ‘’we had an agreement…’’ he said gently.

Cedric turned his head and kissed the palm of Frith’s hand. His voice came out almost broken, ‘’I don’t want this to be because of an agreement.’’

Frith smiled, and then laughed softly and Cedric really wanted to see his eyes, covered by the blindfold, ‘’there wouldn’t be an agreement if I didn’t…’’ Frith didn’t finish, but Cedric understood what he meant, especially when Frith leaned down to kiss him. This time, he didn’t stop, even as Cedric brushed his tongue against his lower lip, and then slipped it inside. Frith’s gentle fingers brushed against Cedric’s heated cheeks and when Frith ground his hips against Cedric’s painful erection, the King groaned into his mouth. They pulled away again, ‘’that feels painful…’’ Frith breathed.

Taking that as encouragement, Cedric slipped his hand into his pants and pulled out his thick length, flushed red and throbbing. His free hand grasped Frith’s chin, pulling him down to kiss him again. The sound of their kissing was soon disrupted by the slick noise of Cedric working his hand around his length. It wasn’t nearly enough, but he wanted to relax Frith, wanted to prolong their moments together. Growing bolder, Frith slid one hand slowly from Cedric’s face, his fingers pressing against his neck as he went down, then against his night tunic, and, finally, moving to his arm, which Frith used to find his way to his hand. Cedric hissed when Frith pushed his hand away gently and wrapped his fingers around his member. Since Frith couldn’t see it, he took his time exploring it with his hand, his thumb brushing against the tip leaking precome, fingers pressing against the taunt skin, tracing the throbbing vein, grazing against the clump of pale hair at the base, before finally returning to the tip to stroke down in one swift movement.

Cedric came, just from that, the drug making him unable to hold himself. Frith looked a little embarrassed, and a little happy, the brown skin below the blindfold turning a little darker and Cedric decided that if he was as pale as he was, he’d be bright red. The release brought a moment of clear headedness right after, before the drugs hit him again. Cedric used the opportunity to unbutton his tunic, kissing down Frith’s neck, tasting him. A little breathy gasp escaped Frith’s mouth, and with it Cedric’s arousal came back, full force. He ripped the tunic off his shirt and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Frith’s pants, pulling them off his hips. He shifted his hands, so that as he drew the material down, his hands were tracing down Frith’s brown legs and thighs, ‘’Frith…I don’t think I can wait anymore…’’ he whispered against his throat, his hands cupping his waist, then, one trailing up his back lightly to take hold of the ribbon tying his hair, pulling it loose so the long brown locks spilled onto his shoulders, ‘’you’re so beautiful, Frith. What did you do to me? Frith. Aethelfrith.’’ He breathed and Frith’s voice hitched.

‘’You…you pronounced it right…’’ he said, a little startled and Cedric smiled against his skin.

‘’What kind of lover would I be if I couldn’t say your name?’’ he had been secretly practicing.

‘’Cedric,’’ Frith’s voice cracked and he found Cedric’s face again, kissing him heatedly, one hand working itself into his pale hair, the other tugging on his pants impatiently. Kissing him still, Cedric clumsily shuffled out of those and tossed off Frith’s undergarments, taking him into his hand without further ado. Frith gasped sharply against Cedric’s mouth and Cedric nibbled on his bottom lip as he stroked him in a quick rhythm, till Frith was gasping continuously, his fingers looking for something to hold onto, his nails digging into Cedric’s shoulders, ‘’that’s good…’’ he gasped, ‘’that’s…oh, gods, Cedric…’’ his back stiffened as he came, sticky and messy all over Cedric’s fingers.

Cedric grinned and Frith gulped down a mouthful of air when Cedric’s now-slick fingers slid against his ass, a wet finger circling his entrance, ‘’if you want to stop, at any point,’’ he said quietly, the tip slowly sinking in, ‘’you just say…say…’’ Frith groaned when the entire finger sunk into him, ‘’say ‘heartbeat’.’’ Because he made Cedric’s heartbeat go wild each time he saw him.

‘’H-heartbeat?’’ Frith asked, voice stuttering as Cedric begun moving his finger.

‘’Wanna stop?’’ Cedric asked cheekily, looking up at him, mouth slack and open, cheeks flushed.

‘’N-no, I was just…repeating…ah!’’ he curled into Cedric, as the King pressed another finger into him.

Whimpering, Frith pressed closer to Cedric, one arm hooking under his, palm pressed against his back, the other pressing against his pale chest, the fingers scratching pleasantly with each stab of pain from Cedric’s digits. Frith mouth found Cedric’s ear and he kissed below it, before burying his nose into Cedric’s hair as a third finger was added. Cedric took his time, especially when Frith begun occupying his erection with his hand. He stopped and started, so that Cedric didn’t finish, till he murmured, ‘’nearly ready’’. That was when Frith picked up the pace, and finished him off. When his erection returned, full force, Frith raised his hips and let Cedric lower him gently onto the swollen, wet tip. Frith’s exhale was long, breathy, almost a moan, as his back arched and Cedric knew that behind the blindfold, his eyes were closed. Kissing down his chest, Cedric continued to slid him on. He saw Frith grit his teeth at the stretch so he went slower, his hand gripping his butt-cheeks, spreading them apart, ‘’relax…’’ he whispered, his mouth bumping against a dark nipple before he took it in his mouth. Frith cried out, his body relaxing, allowing Cedric to slid himself all the way in.

He groaned. The heat and feel of Frith, just the knowledge that he was in him, nearly drove him over the edge. He forced himself not to move so he wouldn’t finish, right there and then. Frith shivered and pressed his mouth directly against Cedric’s ear as he whispered, ‘’so deep…gods, I can’t… _Cedric_ …’’ he moved his hips impatiently, even though he’d barely had time to adjust to Cedric’s size.

‘’Remember the word…’’ was all Cedric could say before he raised Frith’s hips and slammed him down. He didn’t even wait for Frith’s moan to finish before raising him up again. Soon, Frith got the gist and begun moving on his own, his hands curled on Cedric’s shoulders, mouth open and moaning every few seconds, head thrust back. He had no reservations against his voice, which was surprising for the normally quiet, controlled Frith. Cedric had lover before – many, many lovers, at the war camps when he had been only a fifteen year old rookie prince, at court when he came back, at more war camps, as an adult at more campaigns, against Yame…he’d even slept with some sex-starved Yamese war prisoners. But this…this was so much different because he could actually feel, physically and mentally, love for Frith bloom in his heart, and each moan, each drop of sweat rolling down his temple to soak into the blindfold, each desperate curl of fingers was proof that he was making him feel good, that he was making him happy…

‘’Ceddy…’’ Frith moaned, gasping as the pressure built up, his thrusts becoming more violent and needy.

Cedric kissed his shoulder, ‘’breathe. Breathe, Frith…’’ the kiss became open mouthed, hot, trailing to the junction between Frith’s neck and shoulder, which he bit, hard enough to send a shiver down Frith’s spine but not to hurt him. He probably wasn’t helping him catch his breath at all, but…he just wanted Frith. He wanted to kiss and touch and mark him everywhere. He’d never felt so strongly about anyone – this passion for Frith was consuming. And, just below it, was this burning need to protect him from harm, on par with the protectiveness he felt for his sister. Frith was moaning loudly and each moan was like music to Cedric’s ears. Then, suddenly, Frith reached back and ripped the blindfold off his head. The flashing gold of his eyes, bright with want, made Cedric thrust upwards harder. Frith cupped his face, and leaned their foreheads together, Cedric’s name coming out in a continuous stream from his mouth, between kisses.

‘’ _Cedric_!’’ Frith cried out and came, suddenly and violently, gasping for breath.

Close himself, Cedric rolled his hips, as Frith shuddered against him over and over. He came inside him, but neither cared. Even when his orgasm had finished, Frith clung to Cedric, feeling himself get filled up. They stayed like that for a while, till the last miniscule shudder of pleasure left their bodies. And, gods, Frith was glad for whatever potion was in Cedric’s system, because he wanted _more_.

And he got just that.

When the early summer sun rose above the horizon, they were still awake. Finally, Cedric’s erection went away. Breathing hard, Cedric rolled off Frith, whom he had pinned to the mattress during their last session. He closed his eyes, breathing hard. Frith, smiling contentedly, rolled onto his side and looked at Cedric. He was naked, the sun playing against his brown skin. Cedric smiled back, rolling onto his side, too, and reaching out. He traced the curve of Frith’s shoulder, the elegant slope of his waist, the roundness of his hips, down to his soft thighs. And then, before he could stop himself, it just came out.

‘’Marry me, Frith.’’

The smile was gone as quickly as lightning, replaced by a very sober look of disdain. Frith averted his golden eyes, ‘’can’t.’’ he said simply and Cedric wanted to kick himself for ruining this perfect moment. But he couldn’t give up.

He reached out for Frith again, ‘’please, Frith. You’re the only one I want. Marry me.’’

Almost impatiently, Frith rolled onto his other side, his back to Cedric, ‘’I said no, Cedric.’’

‘’ _Why_? I thought you trusted me now. We just…’’ he scooted closer, a finger brushing against his lower back, ‘’I won’t ask for anything else, so, please…’’

‘’ _No_ , Cedric.’’

Cedric pushed, even though he knew it was childish, ‘’What would you want in return? I could-’’

‘’Heartbeat.’’ Frith said, suddenly and finally and Cedric shut up. Quietly, almost like he was going to cry, Frith said it again, ‘’heartbeat, Cedric.’’

‘’Okay. I got it.’’ Cedric pressed his chest against Frith’s back, stroking his shoulder with his thumb, ‘’forgive me. Don’t be angry?’’

‘’I’m not,’’ Frith relaxed now that Cedric dropped the subject and reached back, his small hand taking hold of Cedric’s larger one, as he pulled it around his waist, ‘’I’m tired, though.’’

‘’Right. Rest all you want,’’ Cedric said eagerly, kissing his shoulder and pulling him closer, ‘’goodnight. Or, actually, goodmorn-‘’

‘’ _Ceddy_.’’ There was laughter in Frith’s voice.

‘’Sorry, sorry!’’ Cedric said giddily, snuggling into Frith, ‘’I’m just really happy, is all.’’

*~*~*

There was a tentative knock on Cedric’s bedroom doors a few hours later. Frith had long since fled the bed, and Cedric was already longing for his small, warm body – although he didn’t know when it would be acceptable next to ask him to visit him again, ‘’enter,’’ Cedric called, getting off the bed and standing straight for his visitor. At the last moment he realised he must look foolish, standing there, his body erect, in the middle of the room – but, as it turned out, it was only the previous King. Cedric frowned, ‘’Prince Celestine?’’

‘’Um…your majesty?’’ Cel didn’t seem to know what to say and the atmosphere became awkward as soon as he stepped through the doors. Cedric stood straight, unmoving, while Celestine fidgeted with his fingers, his eyes scanning the bedroom instead of meeting Cedric’s. And then Cedric realised that it wasn’t because they were alone, maybe for the first time since he invaded, but because he was in _that_ bedroom. The one in which his parents died.

‘’You needed something?’’

Celestine’s eyes snapped away from the balcony, and his fingers stopped, as if he was coming back to reality, ‘’yes, uh, I…I just wanted to…’’ he cleared his throat and stood straighter, matching his posture to Cedric’s, ‘’I wanted to thank you for saving my life. It was very…’’ he grappled for the right word. Not kind – Cedric wasn’t very kind, and even if he was, it wouldn’t rule out all the cruelty he had displayed before. It wasn’t smart, either, because if Cel had died, Cedric wouldn’t have to worry about his claim to the throne anymore, ‘’noble.’’ He said finally.

He half-expected Cedric to make a joke out of it, or mock him, but his cool blue eyes swept up and down Celestine and finally he spoke, serious and honest, ‘’I told Frith I wouldn’t hurt you, or anyone else he cares for. I will keep to my promise. So you don’t have to look over your shoulder constantly.’’

Celestine dropped his eyes. His body was still tense and Cedric hardly expected him to trust him immediately. In fact, Cedric didn’t really care much for his trust, or his loyalty – but he wouldn’t do anything to hurt Frith. So, by default, he wouldn’t hurt Celestine and it wouldn’t hurt for the prince to know that, ‘’right…’’ Cel cleared his throat again, awkwardly, ‘’thank you.’’ He gestured stiffly towards the doors, ‘’by your leave…’’ before Cedric could not, Celestine was out of the doors. Only when the doors were safely closed behind him, did he exhale, long and relieved. Cedric was the enemy and it wasn’t pleasant, thanking him, but it was deserved.

Celestine would be glad never to have to thank Cedric for anything again.

Now that he was no longer King – at least for the time being – Cel found his days to be long and tedious. There was only so much an eighteen year old, inexperienced prince could do when it came down to plotting to get his throne back. Most days, he stuck to Caomhán and dreaded when Cedric would call to humiliate or threaten him again. At first, it had looked like they could make it, especially after Theokleia’s victorious escape. But then Frith sent Hoel away and now Estrid, who had been Cel’s little ray of sunshine. He was glad they were safe, but the castle felt so…empty. It had been built for a joyous court and an abundance of princes and princesses. Now, it felt forlorn and cold, like Cedric – Cel didn’t even want to think about what Arnheim was like.

Without really thinking about it, he found his feet leading him to the parts of the palace he rarely ventured into – the old parts, decorated with cobwebs and fluttering candlelight, dark and mysterious…almost like a different land, which was what Cel needed. He needed to get away from Kainan, which he had managed to royally lose in the first weeks of his reign – he needed to go back to the Kainan that was, the Kainan the Hyndestanes had retained for millennia. So he pushed open the massive, creaking oak doors and stepped into the Hallway of Portraits. The Hyndestane eyes – varying in colour, but with the Hyndestane blue, the same as his eyes, being the most common – seemed to all turn to him. The portraits were big and small, all dusty but all seemingly holding the last slivers of souls of Celestine’s ancestors.

There was Queen Kaliyah I, the Slayer of a Thousand Heads, who ruled nearly a thousand years before, her roughly-carved eyes staring at him from one of the first portraits known to mankind.  Queen Ezra I, the first Omega Queen, murdered in a revolt by her people, who paved open the way for the next Omega monarchs to come and King Alastor the Avenger, her son. And then, King Johan I, the Brave, who raised the fortress in Aldhard more than three hundred years ago. The King Celestine’s father had been named for. Amongst the royals, Celestine felt safe. And, as he ventured deeper, peering behind larger paintings resting on the floor to reveal smaller ones, he found more and more red-heads. Ones just like him. Duke Conan I and his son King Alastor I, Prince Orion, orange-haired and blue eyed like him and…

Celestine hesitated, and frowned. Here was a portrait that had not been brought out at any point of his education, tucked behind an unpainted canvas. It was so dusty Celestine only saw a glimmer of blood-red, but that was what caught his attention. Hesitantly, he reached for the portrait, which wasn’t nearly as large or glorious as some of the others, but equally heavy. With some effort, he dragged it from behind the empty canvas, and smoother his hand across it, tapping away the dust till he was left with a painting of a boy. The boy looked to be about thirteen or fourteen, and his hair was as fiery as flame, his eyes black as night. There was something somber about his face, something broken, but there was also a kindness to it – a kindness Celestine could still remember.

He was looking at his father.

‘’Ah, the young King Serafin…’’ a raspy, high-pitched voice said, and an elderly man hobbled out from behind the countless rows hiding more portraits.

Celestine was startled by him – by his eyes, practically closed because of his wrinkles, and the long bears that brushed his knees, ‘’wh-who are you?’’

‘’The Master of the Portraits.’’ The man said, hobbling over, supported by his cane.

‘’We…have one of those?’’ Celestine frowned, but the master only chuckled.

‘’My existence is as forgotten as Arnheim,’’ he said, ‘’your father was one of the few people who remembered the portraits, and the master who kept them,’’ he gestured to the portrait of young Serafin, ‘’he nagged me every day to dig this portrait out for him, before the Salarian Prince came to Kainan. He was in love with him before he even saw him in real life,’’ the master chuckled good naturedly – a chuckle that turned into a sigh, ‘’and we all know where that love got him.’’ Celestine lowered his eyes, and reached out, pressing a finger to Serafin’s pale cheek, ‘’although, they had been blessed,’’ the master added quietly, ‘’they had lived with the love of a thousand lovers, a love that burned so brightly it would never go out. I doubt it ever did,’’ the man nodded wisely, and then hit the back of Cel’s knees with his cane, ‘’alright, off you go. Shoo. Once you wake up the portraits, there’s no quieting them down,’’ he tutted, shaking his head, and with gentle care put the portrait back.

Knowing his father’s painting was in good hands, Celestine left the chamber.

And bumped straight into a pissed-off Caomhán.

‘’Why didn’t you tell me?’’ he growled, and for a second Celestine wondered if he would shove him against the wall. But he didn’t – he’d never manhandle Cel, unless they were training, ‘’why didn’t you tell me that someone tried to poison you?’’

Celestine looked around uneasily. The castle was full of Cedric’s guards, ‘’my room-‘’

‘’Screw your room,’’ Caomhán snapped, hard and fast, ‘’why didn’t you tell me? It took me a whole goddamn day and night to find out, and do you know who told me? The freaking head maid!’’

Cel swore to himself he’d strangle Tatty, ‘’I didn’t see you-‘’

Caomhán grabbed his chin, his grey eyes flashing like steel, ‘’don’t lie. You know where I am. You were avoiding me.’’

‘’Maybe.’’ Celestine relented, swallowing, hard.

The anger in Cao’s eyes turned to confusion, like he hadn’t thought Cel would admit it, ‘’why, Cel?’’ he asked, his voice dropping from a near-scream to almost a whisper.

Cel slapped his hand away, feeling suddenly irritated, ‘’because you’re a hot headed idiot and you’d go and put yourself in danger to find a culprit. It doesn’t matter. Cedric will find them.’’

The anger was back, ‘’since when do you rely on _Cedric_ for things like this?’’ he demanded, ‘’I’m your Captain of the Guard. I’m sworn to protect you, not him.’’

‘’But I’m not King anymore!’’ Celestine exploded and shoved Caomhán away from him – something he never thought he’d do. Something he regretted immediately, but he suddenly needed to be alone. Away from everyone, especially Caomhán, ‘’so…you don’t have to protect me anymore.’’ He said, turned and ran down the corridor.

‘’But I want to protect you, Cel!’’ Caomhán yelled after him, as hot-headed and instinctive as always, ‘’I _want_ to!’’


	13. The Alphabet Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you for everything, as always!   
> StellaCruz - good luck with your exams my love, thank you for commenting anyway!  
> Alna_King - haha glad you connected the portrait to the first chapter in Dynasty <3  
> Xiennary123 - hey girl, I think you're officially in the sisterhood now xD Omg that scene you pictures with Kaen & Ilia and Cedric is hilarious and beautiful and I CAN SEE IT HAPPENING!!!  
> zef - I'M GLAD YOU LIKED IT LOVE UUUU   
> I think SeamoreRed died xD 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for everything guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either way, whose y'alls fav couple?   
> I'm guessing it's CeFrith for everyone? xD

Princess Adelais was realising very quickly that physical activity was deadly in the heat of the summer sun – be it training or the digging she had volunteered for. The only blessing was that the tunnels below the bakery were cool, and the tunnels the soldiers had dug into the clay walls exceptionally so. Still, one got sweaty and sticky and hot fairy quickly when digging with all they had. Now Adelais, dressed in dirty overalls with a cloth over her mouth and nose from the dust of the hard-packed earth, was amongst the workers. They kept telling each other that soon they’d get to the softer parts of the earth and the digging would be easier but between the actual digging and the reinforcement of the tunnels, Adelais had no idea how long it would take them. And for a girl, who had never worked a day in her life, this was quite a challenge – she almost wished she hadn’t volunteered. Almost. Even though Chermion wasn’t there, attending to more pressing matters, Adelais quickly found companionship – in Sam Leake, who had taken a break from illegally exporting weapons and put his muscular arms to use, and the twenty six year old Lady Darcey of house Delaney, nicknamed ‘Cae’. She voiced all the complaints Adelais secretly harboured and the princess was glad not to be the only inexperienced noble in the mix of the workers.

‘’Reinforcement!’’ one of the soldiers called and, chattering, the remaining twenty three workers shuffled out of the tunnel that grew by day. It was large enough to fit six, shoulder-to-shoulder, so in case of an ambush, the rebels weren’t waiting to be slaughtered one by one. This was their fourth reinforcement of Adelais shift – the sun would rise soon, ending the last half hour of work she had to put in today.

Sam and Cae dragged Adelais over to the corner, where fresh bread from the bakery and water was distributed. While Cae and Adelais complained about their sore muscles, Sam laughed, and shook his head, ‘’ _royals_.’’

Cae rolled her eyes at him, ‘ _’illegal weapon exporters_ ,’’ she mocked, the piercing on her lip bobbing as she spoke. She kissed her teeth at him for good measure, swiping her messily cut, sweaty black fringe out of her eyes. Dust and bits of clay were woven into her long, black hair and Adelais was thankful that her dark brown braid was as impenetrable as any armour. They took turns chugging the water, as the more experienced workers ventured into the dark tunnels to reinforce the structure. The idea that it could collapse on their heads was something Adelais tried not to think about.

Thankfully, after her shift was well done with and finished, Adelais had to only trail herself up the stairs and down the corridor of the underground rooms under the bakery to find a bed to sleep in. She didn’t even bother locking the doors – getting herself to bed took all the energy she had left. Her back ached and screamed at her as she dumped herself on bed, face-first, still in her dress. Her taunt muscles would probably keep sleep well away. Thoughtfully, Adelais clenched and unclenched her hand, feeling the slowly forming calluses – the after effect of wielding a shovel all day. By the end of the week, she’d be better at fighting with a shovel than a sword, ‘’you didn’t lock the doors,’’ Chermion came in and Adelais wasn’t surprised to see her – she usually came to check up on the progress. She looked unbelievably tired, but her smile was kind, as always.

‘’I was about to do it,’’ Adelais lied.

‘’Mm-hm, right,’’ Ermie half-rolled her eyes and grinned, setting down a leather satchel at the foot of the bed, ‘’take your dress off.’’

Adelais flushed and hid her face in the pillow to hide it, ‘’what for?’’

‘’Your back is probably sore as all hell right now, right?’’ Ermie wiggled her eyebrows and dropped to her knees to dig around for something in the satchel, ‘’I have a perfect remedy for it!’’ Hesitantly, more than a little embarrassed, Adelais wiggled out of her dress, back and joints screaming in protest, leaving her only in her white under-dress, sitting on the edge of the bed uncertainly. Finally, Ermie produced a jar with a triumphant ‘aha!’ and gestured to Adelais, ‘’that, too.’’ Adelais didn’t know why she was burning up in shame – this was her wife, after-all. Not wanting to sound childish, Adelais shrugged off the dress, glad for her undergarments. Ermie pointed to the bed, not even looking at her, concentrated on unscrewing the jaw. Adelais lay back down on her stomach and prayed Ermie wouldn’t do anything weird. Who knew what these Mutzrians were into.

The initial touch of something sleek and cold made Adelais yelp and arch her back away from it. To her surprise, Ermie didn’t start joking around, just pressed her fingers, slickened with a sort of oil from the jar, more firmly into Adelais’ back, letting her adjust to the coolness of the oil. Ermie’s fingers were not gentle, but solid and almost painful against Adelais’ spine and shoulder-blades. Adelais squirmed away from the pressure, ‘’relax,’’ Ermie murmured and Adelais felt her get on the bed, sitting against Adelais’ ass to have better access to her back. She wasn’t heavy but the weight of her was comforting and warm, and the cool oil was a blessing against the stuffy air. After a while, the pain receded and with it the tension Adelais didn’t realise she had carried since the digging begun – and, maybe, even before that. The aching in her bones disappeared under Ermie’s skilful fingers.

‘’You’re good at that…’’ Adelais hummed, setting her cheek more comfortably against the pillow.

‘’I used to do this to my lover,’’ Ermie said quietly but easily, as if it wasn’t a big deal – or like she wanted Adelais to know. Just to know, so she wouldn’t keep secrets away from her wife.

‘’Your…lover?’’ Adelais repeated hollowly, her heart contracting.

Chermion’s fingers softened on her back to a caress. She untied the lace holding her upper under-thing together, letting it fall open to reveal more back, ‘’he was my Captain of the Guard. Charming thing,’’ her voice turned cold, even as her fingers remained gentle, ‘’he was the one to drag me in front of my dear little sister, so she could inform me of my execution.’’

Adelais flinched, ‘’how did you get out of the palace in the first place?’’ the walls had seemed so high.

‘’Damaris,’’ the smile in Ermie’s voice was evident as she named her older sister, ‘’she had always been the most family orientated and the least vicious. Our mother didn’t care much for her, since she was soft hearted, but she loved her dearly. Mari can’t watch her family kill each other, so she scarcely tried when we fought for the throne. And when Wren was going to kill me, she had to pick a side. So she saved me, maybe because she still couldn’t believe that Wren could have slaughtered our mother.’’ Ermie sighed, ‘’I’m sorry. I’m supposed to help you relax, and yet here I am, telling you morbid stories…’’

‘’I think out of the two of us,’’ Adelais said quietly, ‘’you need a massage more than I do.’’

Ermie laughed, tension leaving her shoulders as quickly as Adelais’ left hers thanks to the Queen’s caresses, ‘’ya think?’’ she dug her thumbs into the bottom of Adelais’ spine and a low moan escaped the Princess’ lips, all on its own accord. Ermie’s fingers stilled and then returned with vigour. She leaned over Adelais, speaking against her hair with a twinge of amusement, ‘’that’s something new.’’

Adelais buried her face in her pillow, embarrassed, ‘’sorry.’’

Ermie laughed, returning to the massage, putting more oil on her fingers, ‘’I’m not entirely sure you have anything to be sorry for.’’

*~*~*

It was late night when Shady saw Hoel sneak away from his bunker. They were separated by alphabetical order; Shady couldn’t sleep, thanks to the stifling heat, so she sat at the small window and stared out into the deep, summer night. When she saw the doors of bunker G-I open and Hoel’s skinny, unmistakable form dart out, excitement gripped Shady’s heart. Here was her chance. She’d come to know quite quickly that even though most days Hoel was within arm’s reach, there were always people around and the Captain, Aelia, kept a close watch on all her cadets. Striking was impossible and sneaking away from camp even more so – she hadn’t had any contact with Zee or Chaya, and so she couldn’t acquire poison to take him out quietly. But now it looked like Hoel was making for the stables. At this hour, the stables were empty, save for the horses – and horses didn’t talk.

Sliding off the windowsill, Shady dropped to the floor with assassin silence and crept to her bed, fingering her straw-stuffed mattress lying against the dusty floor in the dark till she found the hole she made inside it – and found the dagger concealed in the straw. Expertly, she slid it into the sleeve of her lose, cadet-issued night tunic, and begun stepping over mattresses. She saw Sayre, who was also in the S-U bunker, and put special care into moving around his mattress so he wouldn’t wake. If he found out what she was about to do to Hoel, he’d snap her neck in seconds. Kids were scary like that. No precision or beauty or complexity to their killings.

The outside provided little relief from the stuffy inside. The cadets on watch by the bunkers were fast asleep – they still had to work on that. With a bit of luck, Shady could finish Hoel off tonight and be gone by daybreak, never having to take watch again. Shady didn’t like being out in the open, so she sprinted through the tough, sun burnt grass of the field to the bunkers within eye sight. If Hoel was trying to steal a horse and ride back home to his privileged family, then Shady would have to catch him before that happened. She slid through the ajar doors of the stables silently, closing them behind her, in case Hoel decided to scream. The horses were awake, likely awoken by the young prince, watching her with curious eyes. Few candles were alight, making the stables look gloomy and uninviting.

But Hoel wasn’t trying to steal a horse.

His sobs, which he attempted to mute, filled the stables, making the horses uneasy. Hoel was curled up in the corner on the straw, his tunic (they only issued one size) way too big for him, falling off a shoulder. Shady slipped the dagger from her sleeve and gripped it in her hand, but…gods, her targets always begged for mercy or they were asleep, or unaware of their death. But Hoel was crying his eyes out, and that wasn’t a good way to go – especially since, curled up in a ball, there was nowhere Shady could strike. Deciding to bide her time, the assassin slipped the dagger into the waistband of her night pants and approached Hoel, kicking the tip of her boot, which she hadn’t taken off in the first place, against Hoel’s bare ankle. Hoel looked up at her with big, sorrowful eyes and the next thing Shady knew, she was being yanked down into his arms.

She kept herself from toppling on top of him awkwardly on her elbows while Hoel sobbed into her neck, ‘’uh, kid, I…’’

‘’Sorry…I’m sorry…’’ Hoel sobbed up, giving a powerful sniff. Within seconds, the collar of her tunic was wet with his tears – she hoped there was no snot mixed with that. She allowed Hoel a couple more seconds before pulling back and sitting heavily down next to him in the straw.

‘’What’s up with you?’’ she asked as Hoel hid his red face in his hands. When Hoel didn’t reply, crying too hard, Shady poked his arm, ‘’homesick?’’ Hoel nodded as best as he could with his hands over his face and Shady sighed. She didn’t know what to tell him. She’d never felt homesick. Sure, she missed her girls but she knew where they were, and that they were close. Her parents had died in the Silver Mines of Moriya and, dubbed too weak to work, she had spent her days growing up in the slums of Haran. There wasn’t much to miss about those. Aged eleven, she travelled half-way across the country to Cana Kaale where she joined the assassins – her first real family. Sure, she missed that. A little. But they were always leaving and coming, so they learned not to be home sick. But she couldn’t imagine what it was like for Hoel, though – a fifteen year old royal, away from home for the first time.

She wished she could call her movements awkward as she pulled up Hoel’s sleeve up his shoulder and ruffled his hair, but truth was, it came naturally to her. Zee was four years younger than her, and eight years younger than Chaya – they had always taken care of the omega, who was a handful even for two assassins. So timid, quiet Hoel wasn’t even one quarter the trouble that Zee had been – and still was. Hoel tilted his head into Shady’s touch and his sobs begun to quiet down. They were still loud, though, as Sayre, sleepy and groggy, stumbled into the stables barefoot. The sleepiness cleared from his face as if taken away by a hand, when he saw Hoel weeping. As he ran up to him, Shady watched him curiously – he really was an ugly kid, but then again Shady didn’t trust pretty people. Maybe that’s why she was more inclined towards Hoel, who came from a beautiful family while being so plain himself.

‘’Are you hurt?’’ Sayre sank to the floor in front of Hoel, who seemed to shrink away from him, hiding his face more. Sayre turned to Shady, ‘’what’s wrong with him.’’

Shady pulled up his sleeve again, ‘’he’s just homesick.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Sayre visibly relaxed and shuffled round till he was sitting on the other side of Hoel. Shyly, he reached out and put his arm around his shoulders, tucking him against his side. Hoel stopped sobbing instantly, ‘’it’ll get better,’’ Sayre said gently, his thumb brushing up and down the slope of Hoel’s shoulder.

‘’It’s just…cause…’’ Hoel took breath after shuddering breath, ‘’the invader…he has my brother and sister in the castle…and my cousin, too…and Cao and I…don’t know what’s going on with them…’’

‘’Didn’t the Captain tell you they’re fine? Alive, at least,’’ Shady offered and Sayre cut her a glare. She smiled sheepishly, ‘’sorry. Either way,’’ she reached out to pat Hoel’s knee, ‘’there’s nothing you can do. You’re only fifteen. From the way I see it, the usurpator won’t gain anything from killing any of the royal family, not if he doesn’t want a revolt. So you’ll see your family, soon. I’m sure of that.’’

Shady was surprised when Hoel grabbed her hand, and squeezed her fingers tightly, leaning his head of Sayre’s shoulder and wiping his tears away with his other hand, ‘’thank you. Both of you.’’ He said in a tiny voice.

And Shady completely forgot what she had come here to do in the first place.

Maybe she wasn’t quite ready to be an assassin after all.

*~*~*

The flat, grey landscape of Perth stretched out in front of the pirates, reminding Kleia why she loved the open sea so much. The pirate company floated on still waters, preparing to attack, even though there wasn’t much to attack here. The empty, grey stretch of beach ended with jagged rocks and a few sad looking houses, and then more stretch of nothingness, with dead grass and rocky boulders. She still didn’t understand why war with the bandits was such a big deal – the pirates controlled the sea, they didn’t need the mountains. And she had no idea why they were attacking Perth, on the opposite side of the country to the Moher Mountains. Cassia stood, already looking victorious, by Kleia at the helm of the Little Cutlass, grinning at the barren wasteland. Kleia leaned her elbow on the rail and her cheek on her hand, ‘’what are we attacking Perth for, exactly? It’s so far.’’

‘’I told you already,’’ Cassia stretched and adjusted her Captain’s hat. Behind her the crew was making last minute preparations, ‘’only the King knows. And we trust the King.’’

‘’Fine,’’ Kleia sighed, ‘’but what after? What is the Pirate King planning?’’

Cassia laughed, ‘’ask the Pirate King!’’ she slapped her hand against Kleia’s back, ‘’time to go. I’ll see you after?’’

‘’There’s only so many places I can go to avoid you on this ship,’’ Kleia said with a wink. Cassia hurried down the deck, to give last minute orders and her place was taken up by Nuria. She looked tense – more tense than usual. Kleia looked at her intently, ‘’this is less of a challenge than the other ports. Or the navy.’’

‘’I know,’’ Nuria was practically clenching her teeth.

‘’You alright?’’ Kleia frowned.

The smile Nuria sent her was clearly forced, ‘’yeah. Nerves, I guess.’’ She turned to Kleia, finally meeting her eyes, ‘’actually, I need to tell you someth-‘’

‘’Okay, listen up, you sons of biscuit eaters!’’ Cassia’s voice bellowed across deck, suddenly. She was standing on the rail, keeping her balance with a hand on one of the ropes. The other ships were spaced out evenly down the coast of Perth, so it was impossible to hear the Pirate Captain’s speech, ‘’when you see the flare go up, get your asses back on the ship, because I won’t hesitate to blow your asses into bits.’’

‘’So inspirational!’’ Master Aleyn called with a grin.

‘’If you want to hear inspirational speeches,’’ Cassia looked down on him, ‘’then you can get your sorry ass to the royal navy. Just don’t expect to be welcomed back with open arms!’’

This was followed by a rumble of laughter, and then the boats were lowered and Kleia found herself sitting in one – Nuria was nowhere in sight, and neither was whatever she was going to tell her. Kleia decided to ignore it, for now, and instead waited for the boats to dock at Perth. There wasn’t much to pillage here, and the stone houses would be hard to burn down, but pillaging came before destroying, is what Cassia taught her.

‘’Sink me, if it isn’t the newbie!’’

As soon as Kleia set foot on the grey sand, Skye caught up with her, aquamarine braids swinging. The Night Raider’s navigator was grinning from ear to ear, revealing a glittering silver tooth Kleia hadn’t seen before, ‘’Skye!’’ Kleia grinned, glad for some company as she jabbed her thumb behind her, ‘’want to pillage together?’’

Skye made a show of pressing her palm above her eyes and scanning the horizon, ‘’don’t look like there’s much to pillage, but I’ll join ya.’’

Together, they ran to the houses. Already, screams were echoing as the first pirates broke into the stone homes. Women and men were being tossed out of their homes as pirates went through them like a tsunami. As they ran past the houses, Kleia saw one of the pirates taking a boy against the wall. She cringed; it wasn’t her place to stop other pirates from being degenerate, even if it made her sick. But, as she stared at the pair, she saw the boy kiss the pirate back ferociously, hands in his hair, and her sickness turned to disgust at public displays of affection. She supposed there wasn’t much excitement here, in Perth; and it was cold, too. Kleia couldn’t wait to get back to the ships. She turned, longingly.

Just in time to see a massive net spring from the ocean, spraying sea foam and water everywhere, cutting away the escape route. At the same time, rocks fell from either side of the cliffs capping Perthian coastline – massive boulders that smashed the two nearest ships – Night Raider and the Rouge Princess – to pieces. Skye whirled around, eyes flashing furiously, ‘’that’s my ship!’’ she screamed in rage as the red sails of the Rouge Princess dipped below the sea and the grey vessel that was the Night Raider wobbled precariously on the waves before toppling sideways with a groan. In the shallows, the waves barely covered the wreckage of the two ships.

And then the bandits came.

‘’AMBUSH!’’ Kleia screamed at the top of her lungs as the colourful clothing of the pirates mixed with the leather of the bandits, their necklaces clicking against their collarbones as they attacked. Kleia’s heart sped up in panic – how did the bandits get here? Why hadn’t they taken that in as a possibility before they attacked? And _where the hell_ did they get that massive net? The rouge princess turned to Skye, who was staring at the place where Night Raider was sinking with an open, disbelieving mouth.

So she didn’t see the bandit running straight for her, curved sword raised.

‘’SKYE!’’ Kleia yelled at her and, when she didn’t move, Kleia did it for her, shoving her aside a split second before the sword came down. With no one to actually hit, the bandit wobbled. Kleia used the momentum to kick his legs from under him and, as he fell flat on his stomach, a sword came down.

Skye’s sword.

Straight into his back.

The man stopped moving and Kleia felt something rise up in her throat. She hadn’t killed anyone yet. She hadn’t really seen anyone get killed. But Skye was unfazed, breathing hard with rage and adrenaline as he extended her hand to Kleia, ‘’I owe ya my life.’’

‘’Don’t mention it,’’ Kleia said weakly, clasping her hand briefly.

There was a bang and a flare went up, high in the sky, calling the pirates back, ‘’all hands ahoy!’’ someone screamed and the pirates retreated, some still fighting the bandits. Kleia’s heart stopped – why were they returning to sea? They were trapped there, what with the net in the way. But, then again, she didn’t want to be blown into pieces by cannons, so she turned-

‘’ _Theokleia_?’’

Merin’s voice was quiet, and she shouldn’t have been able to heart it over the roar of battle, but she did, ‘’so it’s true…’’

Kleia hid the sudden hurt that gripped her behind a roll of the eyes, ‘’you know what’s annoying? When you run from family but you keep bumping into it.’’

Merin looked between her and the man on the floor, ‘’you killed Jael!’’

‘’And you killed my own!’’ Kleia gestured around to where both pirates and bandits lay bleeding.

‘’Kleia, we gotta run!’’ Skye said, her body angled towards the ships, ‘’now!’’

‘’Go. I’ll catch up,’’ Kleia said, voice deadly, glare directed at her cousin. Skye sprinted towards the boats.

‘’So you’re a Blackwood now?’’ Merin’s voice turned cold.

‘’That’s right.’’ How long would it take them to load cannons? How long would they give pirates to run? She had eight minutes, maybe, if she was lucky. It would take two to get to the beach, four to get to the ship in the rowboats. She’d give Merin sixty seconds, ‘’look, you’re a degenerate, I’m a degenerate, we just happen to be on opposite sides, and it just happen to be okay for you because you’re not a prince.’’ She was already angling her body towards the waterline, ‘’here’s the last piece of advice you’ll get from me, ever: get off this beach.’’

Merin drew his sword, ‘’bandits don’t run, unlike you cowards.’’

For the nth time, Kleia’s heart stopped in fear; she was getting real tired of that feeling. She didn’t really want to kill and she definitely didn’t want to be responsible for Merin’s death. Maybe a part of her hoped her family would accept what she was now and not hate her. Maybe. Maybe. And besides, she’d always liked Merin best, better than her siblings or Celestine. So she had to get him off the beach. And there was one way to do it. She whirled on the pirates still on the beach, ‘’Captain Cassia has ordered the capture of the future bandit King!’’ she bellowed, pointing to Merin, ‘’get him on the Cutlass!’’

She hadn’t been sure if anyone would listen to her, but they must have seen her around Cassia, must have believed her, because they surged forward, those not locked in combat, and grabbed Merin, who didn’t even have a chance to fight back. Kleia scanned the horizon one last time for Bane or Aris and, confident they weren’t there, she turned. Merin kicked out at the men who hauled him up. Glancing over her shoulder, Kleia saw a giant of a man, probably as big as Bane himself, run towards the men. Merin stopped struggling, yelling at him, ‘’no! Orion, get back!’’

Too late. More pirates grabbed the huge man who tried to get Merin free. Someone clubbed him over the head and they begun to drag them to the waterline. Kleia ran ahead. Six minutes now. Would Cassia fire without her onboard? Kleia didn’t doubt she would. She was a Captain and Kleia was someone she’d kissed a few times. She did not compare. She jumped into one of the last rowboats and waited anxious for the men hauling Merin and Orion to get inside. Many pirates stayed to keep the bandits at bay as they took their future King and the men did not wait for them. Cowardly fear gripping her, Kleia didn’t tell them to wait. Two of the ones inside the boat held Merin down. Orion had been dumped on the floor. The other begun rowing.

The first cannon shot through the air before they even reached the Little Cutlass. It cleared their heads and smashed into the sand, crushing someone’s leg. The bandits and pirates scattered. The next cannonball brought down a part of the cliff that came with many more casualties. Kleia looked away – right at Merin, who continued to struggled, ‘’you bitch!’’ he raged, ‘’we were family! You goddamn coward! How dare you call yourself a Hyndestane!’’

Kleia motioned for the man with the club, ‘’I told you. I’m a Blackwood now.’’ The pirate brought the club neatly down and in second Merin’s passed out body sagged between the two men.

As soon as Kleia was on deck, she bellowed, ‘’why hasn’t anyone done anything with that bloody net yet!?’’

Skye was at her side in seconds. Now that the Night Raider went down, she’d probably stay abroad the Little Cutlass. _If_ they could get away, ‘’I thought you didn’t make it,’’ she gripped Kleia’s shoulder, ‘’we can’t cut through it fast enough. Its’ too thick.’’

‘’We don’t cut,’’ Kleia, rage and irritation and hurt bubbling in her, rolled up her sleeves, letting the cool Perthian air bite at her as she stomped towards the opposite end of the deck, ‘’we burn.’’

She got a torch going, zipping across the deck. Skye couldn’t keep up, especially when, taught by Shira, Kleia expertly climbed up to the eagle’s nest, hastily wrapped a rope around her waist, tied it securely and jumped. She swung, thankfully, close enough to the net so that she could grab hold of it, locking her feet in between the spaces, fingers gripping it hard enough to get rope burn. She pressed the torch to the rope and it was set aflame. Fast, so the flames couldn’t catch onto her clothes, she shuffled down the net, setting fire to the section a few feet down, again, and again, and again, till the whole thing was aflame. Dropping the torch into the ocean below, Kleia turned and jumped, swinging back through the air, unscathed. By the time she scrambled down onto the deck, the net was an inferno – but a short one. Once a length of the rope turned to char, the flames went out. And, soon enough, the ropes gave way, burning out in the middle so that two useless lengths of net fell on either side of the cliffs.

The pirates cheered and Kleia made herself disappear as the ships – those that remained – lurched towards open sea.

She didn’t know where they had taken Merin and she didn’t care – she’d ask Cassia later. For now, she ventured below deck. In the dark corridor, Nuria stood. She had a cut on her cheek and looked worse for wear. Whatever she wanted to tell Kleia, she didn’t want to hear it, not now, ‘’you okay?’’ Nuria asked.

‘’No. It’s not what I expected,’’ she said angrily, although that didn’t even encompass the amount of anger and confusion and self loathing she felt right now.

‘’There’s something else you’re not expecting,’’ steeling herself for whatever she was going to say, Nuria stalked towards Kleia and grabbed her wrist, her eyes intense as she said, ‘’I’m not Nuria.’’

‘’What?’’ Kleia frowned, not understanding.

Nuria took a deep breath, ‘’I’m not the real Nuria, the bastard of Emperor Shayan. I’m not called Nuria at all. I was her proxy before she…before she…and your cousin, the princess…’’

‘’Hey, spit it out,’’ Kleia’s heart fluttered. It was enough that one cousin was in danger; not two, surely? ‘’where is the real Nuria, then?’’

Not-Nuria raised her eyes to Kleia, ‘’she’s in Asakura.’’

*~*~*  


Mace saw the boy, before the boy saw him. He had dark hair, waving over his forehead, dark eyes and skin as dark as Jhoka’s. His slim figure was clad in black, warm clothes, an apron thrown over it. He was cowering behind a boulder, shaking, as cannons hit the cliffs, houses and ground around him. What must have been his house lay in ruins to his left. The last pirates were fighting viciously, left behind by their comrades, some trying to flee, but there was nowhere to run to. Mace actually felt a bit sorry for them – they were done for – till he saw the boy and what state they had put him in. Or, maybe, what state he had put him in, because he was clearly a civilian caught between the cross fire.

He was crying now, forehead pressed against the boulder, hands shaking so visibly Mace could see it from where he was standing. More and more canons were raining down and Mace knew he had to get out of there, fast, ‘’retreat!’’ he yelled at no one in particular, and then sprinted for the boy. Most civilians were already gone but this one seemed unable to move, frozen with fear. Mace reached him and fell to his knees just as a cannonball swished past his head and hit the ground a few feet away. The boy whimpered, tears rolling down his face, ‘’hey…hey, you!’’ Mace yanked his arm around so that the boy would face him.

The boy’s dark eyes widened and the tears stopped, ‘’are you Septhis?’’ he asked in a soft voice, naming the God of Death.

‘’Mace, let’s go!’’ Cyra was running towards him, or away from the Pirates. The net the bandits had set up was aflame, and soon it would go down. She ran past him, towards Arleen who was limping away.

Mace turned back to the boy, extending his hand to him, ‘’come.’’

But the boy looked terrified, and begun scrambling away, ‘’you’re one of them, you’re-‘’ he used his right hand to prop himself further and winced. His wrist was bandaged in dirty linens. Now that Mace looked closer, he saw there were bruises scattered on his neck and arms, too – whoever had been in that house, whoever done that to him, Mace hoped they had been killed.

‘’I won’t hurt you,’’ Mace didn’t know how to do the whole gentle thing, but he tried to grasp the boy’s hand as carefully as he could, ‘’do you have a name?’’

‘’Em…’’ the boy’s hands fluttered nervously.

‘’Well, do you?’’ Mace prompted.

‘’Em!’’ the boy said, ‘’Em’s my name! Cause the master and mistress had so many kids helping out they forgot names…’’ his voice sped up and his hands started twiddling faster, ‘’there was Ey, Bi, Cee, Dee, Ee, Ef, Gi, Heich, Ai, Jay, Kay, El, and…’’ his hand stilled and he pointed to himself, ‘’Em.’’

‘’Okay, Em, look, I know you’re scared of me, but we need to go, or you’ll die,’’ he glanced towards the ruins of the house and wondered how many of the children Em named had died inside. And how many had been grateful for a merciful death, ‘’come with me. Do you like mountains?’’

‘’I’ve never been-!’’ Em whimpered and ducked as another cannonball hit a house nearby.

Time to go. Mace grabbed his hand and pulled him up, running across the ruined seaside town. The Pirates had seemed to give up, and were finally turning around and leaving. That gave Mace courage to spring across the plains in which there was no cover, towards the rocky mountains no too far away where the bandits hid out. He was surprised that Em was as quick as Mace was – perhaps he was used to running. Mace didn’t even know why he had taken him. He didn’t usually take in strays, but wasn’t that what bandits did generally – took in the beaten, the broken and the bad?

The war camp had been broken about half hour from the major hideout in the mountains, which were a far cry from the Moher. The camp was already being packed up, some tents left to help the wounded. There were many dead – more than in the Battle of the Mist – Mace heard Bane say that. He was walking around, checking tents impatiently. Cyra and Arleen came out from a tent. Arleen’s ankle was bandaged and they frowned at Em, ‘’whose that?’’ Cyra asked.

‘’Did you take on a stray?’’ Arleen peered at the boy, who was openly staring at both of them.

‘’I guess so,’’ Mace didn’t know if he should be irritated with his decision making as he looked at the dark haired boy, ‘’how old are you, kid?’’

‘’Sixteen…’’ the boy looked up fearfully at Mace, ‘’are you my new master?’’

Arleen snorted, despite her injury, ‘’did he just ask if Mace is going to be his master?’’

Cyra laughed, ‘’what do you say to that, Master Mace?’’

Mace glared at them, ‘’don’t make fun of him. His name’s Em,’’ he looked down at the boy, ‘’and he’s no one’s property from now on.’’

Aris came out from behind a tent. He walked fast towards the group and when he got there, he didn’t even look at Em – which meant something was wrong, ‘’where is Merin?’’

The girls looked at each other, and then Mace. It was Cyra who spoke, ‘’he’s with Orion…right?’’

‘’Orion’s nowhere to be seen, either,’’ Aris looked agitated, his desperate eyes boring holes into Mace, ‘’you were the last on the battlefield. Mace, where’s my son?’’

Mace’s throat went dry. Between the commotion and Em, he’d lost sight of his sworn brother, ‘’…I don’t know.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Mace did just steal himself a boyfriend.   
> I'm awful, I need to stop putting side pairings in this.


	14. The Rebel Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for the support, as always! Enjoy the chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StellaCruz - omg, how did your Abitur grades turn out? Haha, glad you like the side pairings! I love CeFrith too, but I'm honestly really glad you like Dreux & Lin too, because when I write them, I feel like they don't have any chemistry at all? I dunno, I was kinda going for Rowan and Aelin from Throne of Glass, but it didn't work?? OTPort xD and Ernie, I can't even!!! OMG AND HOTEL I'M CRYINGGG! Where is Nuria, who is the not-Nuria...patience, my dear. Answers are coming ;) As for the HQ prompts, it's not the Omegaverse at all, but during my 'absence' I just started shipping some couples really hard and now I can't do others, so, like, I wanna write KageHina, but like...I'm really not feeling OiKage? Or I jump with joy when I get YamaTsukki but then when it's KuroTsukki I'm just like...meh? Especially when KuroTsukki seems to be the most popular. I might do a Love Island Haikyuu fic tho xD Anyway, thank you for your awesome review, love you! 
> 
> Xiennary123 - omg how are u reading my fic in class? xD Goals! Thank you for your review!!! 
> 
> Alna_King - I'm working on putting some baris in there somewhere, don't worry! Also, 'baris' makes me think of bears? Thank you for reviewing ~

Ceawlin Aradhaya did not know what to make of the rain and thunder than came crashing down on Roma, the City of Roses, on the day when she was to take back her sign. Thi Yu, who had spent all day nervously polishing his bow and each of his arrows, declared it a bad omen. But everyone else had about enough of sitting in the house in Beihai – they were ready for action. It had been raining all day so when Lin stepped in front of the house, her boots sunk into mud. Her rebels filed in outside of the house. Just a few steps short of the gates, the retaining armies they had acquired awaited to ride out for Roma. The rebel faces were grave as they awaited her last words before they finally striked back – her words. Not Dreux’s. She searched the leader’s dark eyes for courage and, finding plenty, she turned to her closest circle, from fifteen year old Aldric to auburn bearded Thi Yu, who still looked nervous as ever. Lin wondered briefly if he had been amongst those sent by her father to aid Kainan in the Battle of the Mist – by the way this battle wracked his nerves, she would say yes.

Watching him, and the rest of the rebels, she felt uncertain, for the first time. Not about their success, but about what was expected of her. Before she knew it, the words slipped from her mouth, ‘’I do not know if I will make a good queen.’’ No one reacted. They watched her, intently – drained in her every word. Their devotion scared her, ‘’I spent most of my life in a manse away from court with my overprotective father. The small portion I spent at court was used up loathing my other father. So…I don’t know if I will be a good queen. Gods know I’ve already made so many mistakes. But my crown did not come with instructions, and…’’ she met Dreux’s eye, and raised her chin, ‘’even if it did, I would not use them. Fair warning to all of you: I don’t know what kind of Queen you’re fighting for. What I do know is that we’re fighting for freedom – and what we do for it, tonight, will be dangerous as all hell. But I’d rather take dangerous freedom than peaceful slavery any time,’’ she smiled, just slightly, at Aldric, ‘’any place.’’

‘’These men that have ripped my throne away from me,’’ her voice rose as a familiar fire was rekindled in her heart, ‘’fashion themselves as angels. And, if the angels fall, they aspire to be gods. But they shall not be gods and they shall not be angels – tonight, they shall be nothing more than black souls, reaped by Altessa – and her rebels!’’

The Altessa rebels grinned at her, low and feral and ready to strike, each and every one of them, even Thi Yu. Lin could sense Boon Sun’s grin under the black scarf covering his lower face, ‘’no guts, no glory: no legend, no story,’’ he said and the other rebel’s grins widened. They looked truly formidable, dressed all in black.

Now that she had inspired them enough so that they could fight past every single Asakurian in the country to get her back on the throne, it was time for technicalities, ‘’Dreux, you will lead the army, as planned. Boon, Lady Areshi, Thi Yu and Lord Han Wu, our best fighters, will take on their mercenaries with our armies, so that Kallistos, Tofi, Lord Yuan and I have easy access to the palace,’’ she had never fought besides them, but she was more than ready to see what they were capable of, ‘’our goal is to take out Liem and Bai and have me reinstated by sunrise.’’ She turned to the women, ‘’Horatia, Lady Li, you will ride ahead and infiltrate the maids, in case we need help inside. And Aldric, Soun Chang and Chen Pat – you will not join the battle but be ready to help if things go south. Understood?’’

The others nodded, eager to get going, and flooded towards their horses. Lin wondered how many of them she would see alive. Shaking off the thought, she wrapped her soaked cloak around herself more securely and tightened the black ribbon that held her silver hair up in a ponytail. Dreux approached her, rain dripping off his nose, his black hair plastered to his forehead and without a word took her hand. He squeezed with no worry about her princess-hood; he no longer thought of her as a delicate royal. No, he squeezed her hand as if he was trying to give her his courage while simultaneously draining in every last bit of her. They stood close, in the rain, their hands being the only point of contact and Lin wanted more than anything to throw herself in his arms. But she couldn’t show weakness, not now – plus, her scythe would probably poke his eye out. Taking a deep breath, Dreux released it slowly through his mouth and finally spoke, ‘’the next time we get to speak properly, you will be the Queen of Asakura.’’

She squeezed his wet fingers, ‘’the rebel in me will never die,’’ she promised. Briefly, she wondered if that would be what would make her a bad Queen – or if it would make her better. She had been a rebel for barely a year, and yet it felt like so long, since she had seen her family, since she didn’t have to wear heavy cloaks and sneak around her country for safety. Being a Queen would take a lot of getting used to. Slowly, she slid her fingers out of Dreux’s grip and took a healthy step back, turning away from him, ‘’time to ride out!’’

*~*~*

‘’Am I to thank you for the Bandit King protégée under my deck?’’

Kleia turned to Cassia, who was grinning at her. She was dressed in clean clothes and she looked as gorgeous as always but Kleia felt only a spark of resentment when she looked at her. She didn’t feel like talking to anyone – not Cassia, not Nuria and not Elenia, not even Skye. She just wanted to stand on deck and brood while the pirates around her took care of their business. With  two ships down, the others were overloaded. Skye and Shira, the two navigators now atop the Little Cutlass had three arguments since breakfast. It had barely been two days since the failed attack on Perth. Those that had remained atop the destroyed ships had been pulverised. They drowned with fatal head injuries from stray rocks, or they were crushed to death. A few lucky ones got away with injuries – amongst them was the Pirate King, with a broken leg and a badly cut up face. For a whole day, the Little Cutlass and the many sailed Devil’s Whore had re-grouped, divvying up survivors and trying to plan their next move. They wasted a whole day bumping on soft waves, too close to the coast of Perth for Kleia to feel safe. Now that they were finally on the move, heading east, Kleia didn’t feel much safer. She knew the Pirates counted at least a hundred ships – scattered all over the world. Sometimes they would spot one of their own. The King’s flotilla happened to go around Kainan but there was another one nearby. Kleia figured they’d be getting new ships from there; or looting some from the navy.

‘’Yeah,’’ Kleia turned away from Cassia, making it clear she didn’t feel like talking.

Cassia chuckled and the sound made Kleia irritated. She didn’t like when people laughed at her. If she’d wanted that, she would have stayed at court, ‘’I thought you were a Blackwood now.’’

‘’I am.’’ Kleia stared out at the sea. Dark clouds were gathering in the horizon – too far away to raise an alarm, even if they seemed to be heading straight for those.

‘’And yet you’re brooding because your cousin has been captured by the Pirates,’’ Cassia said casually from behind her, ‘’thanks to you, no less.’’

Kleia stomped on her guilt that came surging up with Cassia’s words, trying to convince herself as much as the Captain as she said, ‘’he’s not my cousin,’’ it was almost like a mantra now, but the words tasted foul in her mouth. It was the biggest lie Kleia told. Merin Santi was more of a cousin that any of her real, blood ones – she’d never been close to Celestine, who preferred to run off with that rugged Captain of the Guard. Ceawlin, although living in the country closest to Kainan, rarely visited, sheltered by her father. Dagmaer, when she visited, was quiet and timid and no fun at all, so Kleia avoided her. Her brothers, and Lin’s, were too young to play with, too. But Merin was exciting and the life in the mountains was liberating, even if short and temporary. And now Kleia had bound his wings, the wings she had envied, and taken him out to the waters when he belonged in the mountains, ‘’I’m angry because you’re treating me like a child. Again.’’

‘’Am I?’’ Cassia took her wrist and whirled her around. She was still grinning, ‘’you’ve proven yourself plenty. I gave you the position of Shira’s apprentice. You’re a full-fledged pirate, young or no.’’ she leaned forward and her eyes sparked with something dangerous, as her voice dropped to a whisper, ‘’so don’t bullshit, telling me this is about how I treat you. I treat you like I treat the others. Better, even.’’ She grasped her chin, hard, and tilted her head up to peer into her face, ‘’if I fear you have any sliver of loyalty for the bandits, or the royal family, I won’t hesitate to make you walk the plank.’’

Once upon a time Kleia might have blushed, grumbled something offensive and turned tail, like she usually did when people targeted her. But now the anger and warning in her eyes matched Cassia’s, as she said sweetly, ‘’understood, Captain.’’

Cassia’s shoulder seemed to sag a little as she sighed, her fingers softening as she leaned forward, almost apologetically. Kleia tilted her head to the side, avoiding the kiss. Cassia hesitated, before pressing a hesitant kiss to her forehead, ‘’man up,’’ she murmured, as an after-though…one that seemed to be directed at her, not Kleia.

*~*~*

The summer rain was relentless and unstopping and constant – and, thankfully, it made the guards more concentrated on it than on the rebels hiding in the cherry trees surrounding the Imperial palace. Getting over the walls had been easy – the ropes hidden within their weapons had gotten Altessa’s rebels over as if they had wings. There were many guards, but not the silent palace kind – these were rugged and unpolished as an ancient mountain blade. Dreux gripped his folded spear in his wet hand, rain dribbling down the slope of his nose, wetting his short black hair. His best fighters were concealed in the trees circling the palace grounds; Boon Sun, undoubtedly grinning behind the black scarf covering his mouth, fingers aching to grab his monstrous axe; Lady Areshi, silver sword and shield gleaming against her back as she sent up a prayer that she would not die at eighteen years old; Thi Yu, already aiming his arrows, rain glistening in his thick auburn beard; and Lord Han Wu, hands already clamped around his twin katanas as he balanced himself on a wide branch. Outside the palace gates, the guards had been killed quietly and efficiently, by the strong mixture of mercenaries from the noble families and the army Prince Damasus had gathered. Dreux was reassured – the five of them couldn’t have taken the multitude of guards themselves. But as soon as they opened the gate, the traitors would be overpowered – and Lin could strike.

Really, there was nothing left to wait for.

Dreux’s low whistle sounded through the trees and the five rebels dropped down neatly into the soggy soil. It was practically a muddy river but they were light on their feet, as light as if black wings had sprouted from their backs, black ravens flying across the palace grounds. Dreux headed for the guards at the entrance – he had to take those out so Lin could enter the palace and find the traitors. Thi Yu needed to get to the roof, where he would rain down arrows of fire and acid and freedom on the guards. Areshi and Boon Sun were already sprinting for the gates, to open them and let the army in. Han Wu stood in the middle of the field, in plain sight, letting the guards run for him with shouts – and away from the palace walls, making Dreux’s job easier.

No one expected an attack in the rain.

And so the attack begun.

*~*~*

‘’Batten down the hatches! Batten down the hatches!’’

Had Merin been a pirate, and not a bandit, he would have known that the shouts echoing above deck meant that a storm was coming. Presently, as he was not a pirate, he had no idea what the pirates were screaming about – but the commotion was his chance. In a commotion, they could slip away and as much as Merin wanted to find Theokleia and kick her ass back to Queensbane, he had to think about Orion. He glanced at the man, chained to one of the columns in the dirty, hay-filled room below deck, like he was. He was massive, and more intelligent than he looked, but Merin had gotten him into the shackles, and so he would get him out, too.

First, he had to get himself out.

Merin tugged on the shackles around his wrists and as he did so, Orion growled, low and angry, glaring at the shackles as if he could unlock them by will alone. Merin sighed, irritated and angry at Kleia, ‘’why don’t you stop that and try to break your own chains, hm?’’ he snapped and flinched at his harsh words. He wasn’t meant to take his frustrations on Orion. But his mate didn’t seem offended, instead pulling on his chains till they groaned, and his wrists were rubbed raw. Merin figured that if Orion kept doing that, they’d free themselves in an hour or two. But they didn’t have an hour or two, and by that time Orion would have likely broken his wrist or even sawed through it. The man didn’t seem to understand the concept of ‘pain’, driving himself through and beyond it, ‘’stop,’’ he breathed softly and Orion’s hands immediately went limp.

They had to think about this using their heads. Brute force would not help here – Merin needed a hair pin, a metal poker, a hammer, anything-

But the room was empty, save for the two posts they were tied to and hay. So much goddamned hay. Merin turned his head towards Orion. His arms were aching, he couldn’t feel his wrists and Orion…Orion was going to die because of him. Even if they wanted to keep Merin hostage, Orion would do anything to save him – and they’d kill him as soon as he posed a threat to them, ‘’I’m sorry…’’ he breathed.

Orion’s stunning green eyes widened a little and something like pain flashed through them – maybe he could feel it after all. He shook his head, twice, his dark hair flying. When Merin dropped his head, gritting his teeth, he heard something tap the floor. He looked up to see Orion had stretched his leg out in front of him as far as it would go, looking determined to touch Merin. Laughing softly at his simplicity, Merin adjusted on the floor and stretched out his own leg, till the sole of his boot touched Orion. The man smiled, seemed to relax, his eyes shimmering with curiosity as he looked up at Merin.

And then he yanked on the chains, so hard he grunted in pain. The left cuff bit into his hand, and blood welled up. Merin’s eyes widened and he yanked on his own chains, as if he could grab Orion’s hands, ‘’Orion, stop! Stop it, you’ll only hurt yourself!’’ but Orion kept pulling, not even allowing himself a second of relief. The chains groaned but did not pop and Merin’s next words came out with a heart broken, terrified sob, ‘’Orion, _please_!’’ he couldn’t let him die because of him. Not when they were connected, in more ways than one, not when Orion, despite being bigger and stronger, depended on Merin.

And then Orion did stop.

Because Princess Theokleia was standing in the doorway.

*~*~*

Dreux whipped out his spear to its full length before the two guards right by the doors even managed to turn. As they faced him, he held out his spear and flipped around, so that as his spear came around, it slashed their faces. The guard on the left staggered back, howling and clutching the top of his face, where Dreux had slashed against his eyes. The other guard had brought up his hand to protect his face, and an angry gash welled on his palm. Dreux would have loved to say he was the good guy, the rebel fighting for the right cause, for his Queen, but the truth was, he was simply determined. He did not concentrate on killing as little as possible, or killing quickly – his only goal was to clear that door, even if it meant blinding someone. As the guard on the right dropped his hand from his face, now twisted in a furious snarl, reaching for his sword, the tip of Dreux’s spear slashed his throat. His blinded partner stumbled around till Dreux finished him off with a spear through the heart.

He glanced around wildly, rain flooding into his eyes. Han Wu was taking on at least a dozen guards. Another dozen were running towards him. They had to open the gates, and quick, before the guards posted around the grounds were alerted by the noise. They had minutes. Dreux ran to meet the soldiers sprinting for him. The nearest one was taken out before his spear could slash – one of Thi Yu’s normal arrows, mercifully. The next pair of soldiers charging for him weren’t that lucky – the fire arrow exploded as soon as it embedded itself in a soldier’s shoulder. Before the man could scream, his face was ripped from his skull. The only thing Dreux could do was jump over their singed corpses. Thi Yu, balancing himself on the roof, turned to help Han Wu, who was getting overpowered, his twin sword slashes of silver. Now Dreux was alone, and Thi Yu didn’t have long before the palace archers reached them.

With a flick of his wrist, the line shot from Dreux’s spear, embedding itself just below the roof of the palace and he was whipped off the ground just as the soldier’s swords came crashing down. He allowed himself a second to scan the scene from above. Areshi and Boon Sun were closing in on the gates, but the guards at the walls had finally spotted them, and were hastily climbing down. Han Wu had joined his swords to form a double edged spear and was a furious whirlwind in the sea of guards. Gritting his teeth in determination, Dreux flicked his wrist again and the rope gave in. He flew down, slamming his feet straight into a man’s back. The guard went down and Dreux nearly lost his balance. To keep himself upright he slammed one end of his spear into] the ground and, using it like a pole, he jumped sideways, kicking a guard in the face, away from him. Minus the three soldiers that Thi Yu had taken out and the one he just crushed beneath his feet, Dreux still had eight to deal with – including the one massaging his nose furiously from his kick.

Dreux gripped his spear and, with a battle cry, attacked.

*~*~*

‘’If it isn’t the degenerate princess, come to bask in her betrayal,’’ Merin snarled at Kleia, who rolled her eyes, ‘’keep rolling your eyes; maybe you’ll find a brain back there.’’

‘’Quit whining,’’ Kleia moved quickly from the doors to kneel by him, ‘’if I wanted a bitch, I would have brought a dog.’’

‘’Who pissed in your breakfast?’’ Merin snorted, glaring…till a bronze key flashed in Kleia’s hand and his shackles fell from around his wrists. His arms suddenly felt miles lighter.

‘’A silver haired bandit bastard,’’ Kleia’s eyes softened – just a slight bit, ‘’who is unfortunately my cousin,’’ before Merin could reply, she was sliding to Orion, who snarled at her. She cut him a glare and un-cuffed him as quickly as possible. Both bandits were on their feet in seconds – and then the boat rocked, and thunder roared above them.

Merin watched her suspiciously, ‘’what’s your motive, Kleia?’’ she stared at him, glancing at the doors nervously, ‘’go on. Shock me – say something intelligent.’’

‘’A storm is coming and it’s your best chance to run,’’ Kleia said, stunning Merin into silence, ‘’if you make it onto the second deck, you jump from the window. And then you swim. There’s no other way. The storm is upon us, and if you stay here, you may die. If you don’t, the pirates will kill your friend anyway. A few miles back, I tossed one of the boats off the ship – no one noticed, because we were going right into the heart of the storm. If you clear it, you should find it. Aldhard isn’t that far away – half day’s rowing.’’

Merin finally found his voice, ‘’but didn’t you _just_ capture us?’’

‘’I panicked,’’ she was panicking now, ‘’a flare from a ship means they’re about to spew fire. You could have died,’’ she was already making for the doors, checking if the stairs up were clear. Everyone was on deck, fighting the storm – this was really their chance, ‘’if you don’t clear the storm, you die, but I figured it’s still better than waiting for it here.’’

‘’You figured right,’’ Merin grabbed Orion’s wrist and hauled the giant with him. They manoeuvred around Kleia.

The rouge princess turned to them one last time, ‘’if you make it, tell my parents where I am. And the tell them not to look for me. I’ve found my place. You know better than anyone that court life doesn’t suit me. I’m no Hyndestane.’’

Merin’s silver eyes sparkled, ‘’my father is a bandit and a Hyndestane – he, too, left court.’’ He grinned, ‘’don’t lie to yourself, Kleia. You’re a Hyndestane – through, and through.’’

With another pull on Orion’s wrist, the two ran up the stairs and around the corner, disappearing from Kleia’s sight.

*~*~*

Areshi and Boon Sun reached the gates just as the soldiers on the walls reached them. Areshi swore, quietly and so profoundly Boon Sun grinned, ‘’what now?’’ he asked. He was clutching his axe with rain-wet fingers and there was a tinge of nervousness in his voice as the soldiers charged for them.

Lady Areshi took a deep breath, ‘’let go of all the thoughts that don’t make you strong,’’ she braced herself, ‘’and knock down that goddamn gate.’’

Then she ran.

As she did so, she clutched her shield in front of her and, with a hard squeeze of the hand grip, deadly spikes shot from it – just in time to impale the first two soldiers. One of them got two spikes right in the throat – the man flailed, once, his eyes wide and bloodshot as blood spurted. The other was impaled in the chest. Areshi thrust her shield out, knocking both soldiers off it. The one who had taken the hit to the chest fell and Areshi did not know if he died. The one whose throat had been slit was trampled as, in their fury, the wild guards fell upon her and she raised her sword.

She had bought enough time for Boon Sun to charge for the device that controlled the gate. He fell on it hard enough to splinter the wet wood and pulled with all his strength. The job was meant for three people, at least so he was not surprised when it did not budge. He cast a desperate look at Lady Areshi – she was holding her own against dozens of guards, twice her size, thrice her age and experience. Roaring like a lion, Boon sun pulled his whole weight on the spike of wood and, finally, the device shifted around and the bottom of the gate cracked an inch. He didn’t have long. Areshi would need help soon or else she’d be overpowered and he’d be lost – and, with them, their mission. Gritting his teeth so hard he thought he’d chipped them, he pushed harder, sweat mingling with rain. Inch by aggravating inch, the gate rose, higher and higher and, beyond them, was the most beautiful view. The legs of hundreds of soldiers, ready to fight.

Now that the gap was big enough, one by one they slipped through and fell upon the device to help open the gate fully. Once they were there, Boon Sun jerked away and, wielding his axe, ran for Areshi, ‘’duck!’’ he roared, swinging his axe. Areshi bounced down as Boon Sun knocked a man’s head straight off his shoulders. Then they were whirling – literally. The spikes snapped out of her shield, Areshi danced around, cutting into the soldiers as she spun, wounding them enough so that they were easy to pick off. With a press of a hidden device, Boon Sun’s axe begun to whirl around with a deadly noise. He slashed straight through soldiers, cutting them in half.

A soldier managed to get within cutting range and Boon Sun stumbled back, barely avoiding the blade. Removed from the fight for a second, he glanced towards the gate. Fully open – salvage coming in the form of soldiers that fell upon the guards, who finally came running from the palace ground, like hungry dogs. Boon Sun spotted Ceawlin, running past the soldiers, her scythe in hand, silver hair streaming in a ponytail. A queen about to rip open the world for her throne. With renewed vigour, Boon Sun angled himself to run back into the fight.

That’s when he saw Han Wu go down, stabbed through the heart. Dreux, who just finished off the last of the soldiers after him, jumped in to keep the lord’s remaining opponents away from Ceawlin who sprinted for the entrance to the palace, Tofi, Kallistos and Lord Yuan behind her, weapons raised. Boon Sun changed directions, running for Dreux, who barely managed to keep the four guards away. He reached Dreux just as the team cleared the entrance to the palace. Now it was only a matter of time – they had decided on twenty minutes from Lin stepping into the palace before Aldric, Soun Chang and Lady Pat would follow them, to help in case things went wrong. As soon as Ceawlin cleared the palace, Thi Yu shot a flare arrow into the sky from the roof. It glowed green and blue, starting the twenty minutes, just as an arrow went through Thi Yu’s throat and he toppled off the roof.

The archers were here and Boon Sun didn’t know if they would live twenty minutes.

*~*~*

Clearing the storm was not easy, but as soon as they were out from under the dark clouds, it was as if someone had lit candles. Daylight flooded Merin’s vision and he saw the boat bobbing… far away. So far away. He looked at Orion, who was prowling through the water after him like a shark – it was a wonder someone his size could stay afloat. It was a miracle the boat hadn’t disappeared beneath the waves. Steeling himself, Merin raised his aching arms and continued to swim past the gently bobbing waves. He told himself that they’d cleared the worst of it – the stormy waves had made Merin wonder if he would die multiple times. With these thoughts in his head, Merin’s forehead bumped something hard and when he looked up, he saw he had reached the boat. He turned just as Orion reached him, gasping as a huge hand grabbed the edge of the boat for purchase. Merin leaned his wet forehead on the wood for a few seconds, before hauling himself up with effort. He extended a hand to Orion and helped the massive man inside.

Orion collapsed on top of him and they lay there, gasping and soaking wet. Within seconds, Orion’s fingers found Merin’s wet, silver hair and he brushed the strands between his fingers. He didn’t even have the strength to balance himself above Merin, collapsing on top of the smaller man, but his first instinct had been to touch his hair. Merin leaned into the touch. It was summer but it was cold up north and Orion’s hand was warm. He tilted his head so Orion’s palm rested against his cheek, and not just his hair.

It was hours before they finally had enough strength to begun rowing to Aldhard.


	15. The Fortress of The North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Thank you everyone so much for your positive reviews! Zef, Alna_King, I love how you guys are having a freaking chat in the comments section xD

It was strange to be back in the palace, after almost a year, knowing her family wasn’t there – knowing Shay would never walk up to greet her stiffly again. But Ceawlin didn’t have long to ponder on those thoughts. She needed to get this over with in twenty minutes, keep it as short as possible and protect her rebels. Silent as a shadow, Tofi slipped in first, his and Lin’s silver hair hidden under black headscarves. They blended into the dark corridors, but there was no one inside – the guards had run outside to keep their advances at bay. The new ‘royal family’ undoubtedly was already hidden with the remaining guards – unlucky for them, Lin used to live in this palace. And she knew exactly where to go. Kallistos and Lord Yuan, whom Lin hadn’t fought alongside yet, filled in behind her and Tofi, protecting their backs as Lin led the way to the kitchens. They were dark, the candles extinguished and it looked completely abandoned. The traitors nearly managed to conceal themselves – but not fully. The secret passage that led to the Harem was right under the doors leading outside, to the pigsty. Once upon a time, Emperor Mihai had Shay knock that Harem down. When their marriage became nothing more than a small, harboured affection, it was risen back up – that’s where Lin had instructed back up to come and it was where the royal family went in case of an attack.

Shame it hadn’t helped them before.

The plaited mat that was usually thrown over the trap door was askew, probably thanks to a careless soldier eager to hide. Lin kicked it away and hauled up the door, revealing a set of steps leading to a dark passage. She did not hesitate, clutching her short scythe in her hand as she squeezed herself down into the small space. Her comrades followed her down to the gloom. They were slowed down by the darkness but did not have any candles. Using her free hand as a guide, Lin stumbled as quickly as she could through the dark passage, till her boots hit a stair. They clambered up the stairs – Lin let Kallistos go first, opening the second trapdoor with a thrust of a shoulder. It opened into a brightly lit space and as Kallistos climbed up, she heard screaming. Lin climbed up after him, flinging her scythe to full length as soon as she stood up straight. More screaming, and then…

‘’ _Princess_?’’

Lin turned to Tiea, who was the current Head of the Harem. She looked startled, her eyes glistening with tears of relief – but the courtesans gathered in the hallway, caught half-way between running, stared at her with apprehension, distrust and fear. Mihai had hated the very idea of a Harem, loathed every brick of the building and every courtesan within it, and that hate had transferred to Lin. Knowing of their dislike, the courtesans did not pretend to enjoy their company either. Which meant this fight could turn messy very, very quickly, ‘’where are they?’’ she snapped at Tiea as Lord Yuan and Tofi slammed close the hatch. Realising that there were only four of them, the courtesans suddenly seemed much less scared.

Not good.

Lin grabbed the nearest courtesan, a young, golden haired boy, by the arm and slid her scythe across her back, in favour of a dagger that she now pressed to the boy’s throat. The courtesan whimpered beneath the blade. He was small, frail, obedient – just how the Emperors of Asakura liked them. Lin’s stomach coiled with disgust but she did not let it show as she shoved the boy forward, ‘’show me where they went. You lie, you lose your head.’’ Trembling, the boy took an uncertain step forward. Lin shoved him, hard, ‘’faster.’’

They had fifteen minutes. Maybe. Lin did not want to endanger the others – Horatia and Lady Li, disguised as maids, were in enough danger as it was. The boy moved faster as she pressed the blade warningly to his throat, out of the main building into the deeper harem. Lin had never been here, but it looked like a fully functioning city – there was a laundry room, a market of sorts, currently empty, a temple, a dress makers… It was the temple that the boy made for, shaking so hard Lin wondered if he would trip, ‘’I-in here…’’ the boy blabbed when they reached the temple, tears rolling down his cheeks. Lin shoved him impatiently into Tofi’s arm, and Tofi let him scramble away into the night.

One deep breath later, she was shoving the temple doors open.

And she could easily imagine the blond courtesan laughing at their stupidity, as he led them straight into an ambush. Lin stifled a scream as her dagger was knocked from her hand, her scythe ripped from her back and her arms twisted behind her, held by a massive paw. Lin twisted her head around and glared at the man that had dragged her out of bed a year ago – that godless, brutish man…

‘’Be more delicate, master Jee,’’ Lord Bai stood casually in the middle of the temple. Lord Liem was behind him, and, fluttering around the altar, were at least a hundred soldiers. Lin snarled at the lord, who chuckled, ‘’my, my, I see the rebels have made a wild animal out of our dear princess,’’ he strolled over, long robes rustling, till he could tilt Lin’s chin up to look at him. He did not even cast a glance at the other three rebels struggling against soldiers behind her, ‘’you have caused us quite some problems, my dear. I believe you are to thank for Hidayat leaving the country, and the Ji-Fa’s rebellion…’’ his fingers tightened on her chin.

‘’Enough small talk, Bai,’’ lord Liem said coldly, ‘’we must get her out of the castle before the rebels break through,’’ his eyes flicked to the others, ‘’Lord Yuan, too. The others…they do not need a public execution.’’

Lin screamed – inside. Not only was she and Lord Yuan being taken far, far away, so far away the rebels would find their heads on spikes, but Kallistos and Tofi – gods, Tofi wasn’t even _twenty_ yet – were going to be slaughtered. She would not let it happen. Dreux did not risk his life, the Ji-Fa’s did not give theirs, for her to cower at the first obstacle. She would get back to her father, who no doubt mourned her death, she would get her brothers back to safety and she would help Adelais and Princess Chermion get back the Mutzrian throne. But firstly, she would save her friends. She turned her face to Lord Bai, who seemed easier to sway, ‘’if you want to be the Emperor, there are easier methods, you know?’’

Bai’s eyes narrowed, ‘’…like?’’

‘’Legal means,’’ Lin tried to sound casual while simultaneously trying not to heave, ‘’like…marrying a crown princess.’’

‘’And I suppose in return you want me to let your friends go?’’ Bai raised an eyebrow.

‘’Precisely.’’ She smiled.

She had him.

Or not.

The older man exploded with laughter and Emei just rolled his eyes. Lin tried not to frown. It was the most obvious way of stopping further rebellion so why…

‘’Sorry to break it to you,’’ distracted by the Lords, Lin did not notice the dark haired woman, wearing a long dress, striding down the aisle till she spoke, ‘’but we already have a princess to sit on the throne.’’ Everyone around her bowed their heads and Lin frowned as the woman reached her. She chuckled, ‘’aw, don’t look at me like that. It was going to happen sooner or later,’’ still smiling, she waved at Jee, who tightened his hold on Lin – she swore to kill him first, ‘’take my half-sister to the dungeons.’’

Lin’s eyes widened as Jee bowed his head, grinning like a feral dog, ‘’as you wish, Princess Nuria.’’

*~*~*  


Caomhán was angry and it showed – because he was kicking Celestine’s ass. They were out in the courtyard and Celestine was starting to become very weary of the sharp weapon in Caomhán’s hands. Even without it, Caomhán was scaring him – eyes flashing, jaw set, brows furrowed. He was pissed about Cel not telling him about the assassination attempt. That, in turn, pissed Cel off. He’d come here, as most mornings, and Caomhán had been more than happy to begin practicing before showing his anger. He had nothing to be angry about. He was the Captain of the Guard, not Cel’s personal babysitter. Still, his blows were so hard they nearly knocked Cel’s blade out of his hands. Caomhán was at least twice his size, and he could  wrap his entire hand around Cel’s forearm. Cel didn’t exactly want Cao to go easy on him, but he didn’t want to be completely obliterated either! Gritting his teeth, Cel attacked again. The Captain feinted and his next hit knocked Cel straight on his ass. The blade swished in the air but Celestine dropped his sword before Cao could knock it out of his hand.

He yelped when the blade slashed his hand instead of the hilt of the sword, a red gash welling up with blood. It was shallow enough that it stung rather than hurt but Celestine’s head still snapped up at Cao – he’d never hurt him before. His anger dissolved immediately when he saw how shocked Caomhán looked. He got up quickly, dusting his ass off with his free hand, ‘’it’s just a cut, Cao,’’ he said, praying the Captain wouldn’t freak out about it.

He freaked out.

‘’Shit, Cel, I didn’t mean…oh, gods, forgive me… here, I’ll just…um…’’

Cel raised an eyebrow at his flustered manner, ‘’got a bandage?’’

‘’Ah, yeah!’’ gingerly, as if he was made of porcelain, Caomhán took his wrist and pulled him in the direction of a small, squat building connected with the palace, where the Captains slept and had their offices – Cel was pretty sure he was there more than Caomhán, and it was his rooms. Celestine dumped himself on the bed and watched, holding his injured hand close to his chest, as Caomhán bustled around the room, knocking things over in his haste, till he produced a vial of antiseptic and a roll of bandage. Then, he knelt in front of Celestine, between his legs and took his hand gently, dumping antiseptic on the wound and beginning to wrap the bandage around it carefully, ‘’I’m so sorry…’’ he breathed.

With his uninjured hand, Celestine reached out and sunk his fingers into Cao’s short, coarse black hair, stroking his thumb along his temple. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, ‘’let’s not be angry at each other. Alright?’’

In response, Cao brought Cel’s hand to his lips and kissed the bandage, ‘’yeah…’’ his voice cracked and Cel moved his hand to cup his face, guiding him closer till Cao wrapped his strong arms around his waist and pressed his forehead to his chest, left to his heart so he could hear his heartbeat. Cel stroked his hair while he calmed down.

*~*~*

‘’First you bring me the bandit prince, and then you let him go,’’ Kleia said as soon as she swung herself over the rail of the eagle’s nest, where Kleia was sitting, kicking her feet through the openings between wooden bars, staring out at the sea.

‘’don’t know what you’re talking about,’’ Kleia said for formality’s sake, puffing on her pipe. It didn’t taste particularly good, but Shira had left it up here and Kleia decided to nick it. The storm had, thankfully, not destroyed anything important and the pirates were well on their way to wherever – far, far away from Aldhard.

‘’Funny,’’ Cassia hissed, ‘’I would have sworn I saw you dump a rowboat in the ocean before we reached the storm.’’

‘’I figured since you didn’t stop me, you didn’t mind,’’ Kleia blew smoke out into the night air. In the next instant, she was being yanked up by her forearm and Cassia was snarling in her face.

‘’don’t think that because I kissed you a few times, it gives you _any_ immunity.’’

‘’Yeah, you made that pretty clear, _Captain_ ,’’ Kleia snapped, yanking her arm from Cassia’s grip, ‘’would you like me to walk the plank right now, or shall we wait till the morning, make it a spectacle?’’

Cassia’s eyes narrowed, ‘’a thought crossed my mind…’’

‘’Must have been a long and lonely journey,’’ Kleia said with mock seriousness.

Cassia grabbed her chin harshly, bringing their faces closer, ‘’maybe you’re here to spy for the bandits. That’s why they were in Perth.’’ She said coldly, voice calculating.

‘’Gee, that would make me a shit spy, considering I burned down their nets and saved all your asses,’’ she smacked her hand away, ‘’and stop grabbing me, Captain.’’

‘’You,’’ Cassia poked her in the chest, forcing her a step back till she was leaning against the rail above a fatal drop, ‘’are a pain in the ass.’’

‘’I could agree with you, but then we’d both be wrong,’’ Kleia grinned mirthlessly.

And then Cassia was kissing her. Just like that. Cassia grabbed her face in both hands and kissed her, hard and desperate and hot, and all thought flew from Kleia’s head. When Cassia stepped away, the princess was dazed, ‘’you’re lucky you’re pretty,’’ the Captain said coldly, ‘’last strike, kid. Next time you pull a stunt like that, I’ll rip your skin from your skull and make it a public event. We’ll see how pretty you are then.’’

The kiss had been a good strategy because Kleia was so dazed that by the time she formulated a snappy retort, Cassia has already climbed down.

*~*~*  


The Duchess of Aldhard sat in her rocking chair, staring out of the window longingly, at the unforgiving rocks and the sea – her fortress was the last thing in the world. Well, not anymore, if the letters from her daughter rang true and there was a separate nation out there. She was old now. She wished that Altessa, the reaper of souls, would take her to Septhis, but even she seemed to be scared of the Duchess. The woman sighed. She was so old her legs did not move anymore. She raised her age-marked hand to her hair, dyed a vibrant blue that made the rest of her seem withered and pale. Once upon a time she had dyed a few strands of hair, the ones that had gone gray, blue. Now her whole hair was the colour, because beneath the dye it was ashen. Like an Omega’s, and yet matt and dull.

She sighed once more.

That was all there was left to do. Sit here and stare out of the window, sigh, remember the old times and write back to letters begging for advice from her extensive family. Had she not received many letters – and had she not sent more aid in the last year than she had in her life? At first she had to protect Aldhard from that Arnheim King and protect it she did, with ferocity and fire. Then, upon her great-grandson’s begging, she had sent some of her mercenaries with the Arnheim soldiers to Mutzre to help her great-granddaughter in her rebellion – here was another country that she hadn’t known of in her youth. She had plenty of mercenaries to spare, now that King Odion’s parents, Lady Anna and Queen Mela had died, leaving her the mercenaries they had harboured, as thanks for fighting alongside them in the Battle of the Mist – so she had discreetly sent those to the noble families of Asakura, so they could offer them to her other great-granddaughter, in hopes of winning back her throne.

And now…

‘’Merin, was it?’’ the Duchess looked the young man up and down, taking in his silver hair and eyes. Even if he wasn’t his birth son, there was something of Aris in him – a sharpness and speed, ‘’how is Aris? And that Bane of his – I had to clean him up after Celestine’s birth-day celebration. He really shouldn’t drink,’’ she shook her head, ‘’and this is?’’

Merin blinked at the speed of her question, and turned to the giant of a man next to him, ‘’Orion. My, uh…mate.’’

‘’Oh, for goodness sake,’’ the Duchess shook her head, ‘’not again. Is this genetic? Oh, I suppose it cannot be…’’

‘’Uh, Lady Heba-‘’

‘’ _Grandmother_ ,’’ the Duchess snapped, ‘’even if you are not his birth son, Aris has still taken you in. That makes you a Hyndestane, despite your surname. And it makes me your great grandmother. Refer to me as such. I have enough of grovelling and titles on any other day,’’ she added to herself.

‘’Grandmother,’’ Merin corrected himself, ‘’if you would be so kind to give us two horses, we will be on our way-‘’

‘’Nonsense,’’ Heba waves her withered hand, ‘’you will stay here, for the night, at least. Look at yourself. Soaked wet. Did you paddle here all the way from the pirate ships? That Theokleia – she’s always been trouble! Either way, you must clean up, rest and _then_ I will give you horses.’’ She shook her head again, ‘’gods, with Hagen Adhara in the council, I must fix Perth in his stead. He wouldn’t have made a good job of it, anyway. Oh, off you go, no point listening to an elderly woman’s rantings,’’ she shooed the boys away, ‘’ask the maids, they’ll fix you dinner. Oh, and make sure to sleep in separate beds. Aris would kill poor old me if I made him grandfather.’’

Blushing, Merin grabbed Orion’s wrist and pulled him out of his great grandmother’s office.

*~*~*

They stayed one day and Merin actually found himself wanting to stay longer – but they couldn’t worry Bane and Aris any longer. Even by Hermes, the news of their safety would reach the mountains around the time they would, so there was no point sending one. Instead, equipped with two horses, Orion and Merin were to make the journey alone – they had enough money and supplies. Heba, who couldn’t stand from her chair, gave them last advice, ‘’you go south of Perth, past the Moracay Canyon – avoid it though – through Mor, to Naha. There you can get a ship to Blackhaven Port and from there it’s a short ride to the mountains.’’

Merin clasped her wrinkled hand, surprising her, ‘’thank you for your hospitality, grandmother.’’

Heba nearly-smiled, ‘’it’s quite alright. I think you’re the great-grandchild that turned out the best,’’ she waved him off, ‘’shoo, now. Get going.’’

So Merin went. With just the two of them, they were much faster than with a whole company of bandits. Within a week, they made it well past Perth. It was still summer and the farther south they went, the warmer it went. Still not warm enough for Merin not to huddle close to Orion at night – not to light a fire.

It was the fire that brought their captors to them in the dead of the night.

Merin’s great grandmother had warned them to steer clear of the Canyon – but they had ventured too close and now Merin paid for it by waking up in a jostling wagon, bound and gagged with Orion unconscious on the floor.


	16. The Empress of Asakura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lads! This is an intense one, hope y'all like! Thank you, as always, for your continuous support. Let me know what you think of this long awaited reveal xD

Once upon a time, a five year old boy had escaped the horrors of a labour camp and travelled across the country seeking refuge from the man who had led a rebellion in that camp years before he was born. It was still a mystery as to how he survived alone.

And now, more than fifteen years later, he was once more in chains.

When Merin came to in a dark, stinking cavern, he knew exactly where he was. He had only been five then, but, gods…he remembered. He remembered, and wished he didn’t. This dirty cave did not resemble the bandit caves one bit – here, the reek or death and sickness was prominent. Mingled within it was the subtle smell of sex, the labourer’s only escape from the horrors of everyday lives. Undoubtedly many of the convicts within the canyon deserved death – but this…this was too much. And the children born of them were dubbed tainted from the moment of birth. They never even tasted freedom. Merin had been one of those innocents. Now that he awoke, staring at the black roof of the cave, mouth parched and head aching, he remembered that his father had been a convict. He didn’t remember what for but for a murderer or raper, the memories of him were…kind. Blurred and unclear, but Merin remembered his calloused hands patting his hair, dressing him carefully in the only clothes they owned. He remembered his father not sleeping in the few hours of rest they were allowed to sew up the holes in his shoes or cut the legs of his trousers shorter to make him mittens for the winter. He remembered sleeping curled into him, stealing his warmth at night.

And now he was back here.

For what seemed like hours, Merin did not remember that he had escaped. He did not remember Bane and Aris, his other fathers, just the kind, faceless man that helped him live through the horrors of the Moracay Canyon. He stared at the roof of the cave, like he had when he was five years old and he remembered it – he remembered the stench and clamminess and stuffy air of too many people crammed into a small space. He remembered the distant sound of whips as the Overseers got their arms prepared for a day of lashings. And he remembered them walking into the cavern to wake the labourers.

Like they did now.

There was no warning as a whip fell on the closest unfortunate. A woman with a cloth over her head who cried out and curled in on herself. She didn’t look like she could harm a fly – Merin wondered if there were any convicts left, or if these were just their children and grandchildren. As the whip went down, everyone seemed to jump up, a dark, stinking mass. And as Merin sat up, he looked down at himself. Long legs, large hands, silver hair that was not cut short but tumbled past his chin. He was a man. He had grown. He had escaped. It came back to him and his silver eyes flashed as he glared at the Overseer.

He remembered who he was – and who had come with him.

He remembered Orion.

He stood.

Playing their game was something his body remembered all too well.

*~*~*  


Ilia took one look at the wolf sigil on the seal on the letter and knew immediately who had written to him. Prince Aris had asked him for help once before – to close that goddamn canyon in the North. Now he wrote, pleading the same thing again. Ilia read the letter twice, clenched his teeth and pulled out sheets of parchment. Right now he needed the powers of a King and the only person who had any sway over the usurpator was his eldest son.

*~*~*

Aethelfrith’s hands did not shake as he read that his cousin and his mate were believed to be in the Moracay Canyon. Nor did they shake as that very evening he strolled to Cedric’s bed chambers and entered without knocking. The King was sitting on his bed shirtless, reading state papers which he tossed ceremoniously onto the floor when Frith came in, grinning, ‘’came to give me my goodnight kiss?’’

‘’I came to ask a favour.’’

Cedric’s face immediately went serious as he extended his hand to Frith, who took it, allowing Cedric to pull him into his lap. The King brushed Frith’s hair out of his face, his eyes scanning his face, ‘’tell me.’’

‘’I need you to close the Canyon. Now,’’ Frith said, ‘’my father thinks my cousin and his mate ended up there during a fight with Pirates. He says it’s some feeling he has, and maybe it’s nothing but intuition but gods, you promised to close it and it’s still-‘’

He was silenced with a short peck and for once he felt like a flustered child, while Cedric looked at him calmly, ‘’I said I’d do it. But it takes time.’’

‘’We don’t have time, Cedric,’’ Firth pleaded quietly, his hands forming fists against Cedric’s chest, ‘’please, it needs to be now…’’

‘’I’m working on it,’’ Cedric said, gentle. Trying to coax Frith into believing that he was hurrying with it, that it was his priority. Yes, he’d close it, as promised, but in Cedric time it would take at least a year. He needed to be persuaded.

Slowly, Frith moved Cedric hand to his hip, biting his lip. The blush wasn’t faked as he glanced at Cedric, ‘’I know you like to…do unusual things. If you do this for me,’’ he leaned in close, speaking against Cedric’s ear, his lips brushing his lobe, ‘’then I’ll let you do anything _to_ me.’’

Cedric sucked in a breath and his hand tightened on Frith’s hip. When he spoke, his voice was uncertain but his arousal under Frith was prominent, ‘’and…you won’t get scared?’’

‘’I trust you,’’ Frith said, not entirely sure if he was saying the truth, his fists unclenching, fingers beginning to trace patterns over Cedric’s chest. He did trust him – to a certain extent, ‘’and if I don’t like it, I can always say our word, right?’’ he prodded Cedric’s neck with his nose.

‘’Ah…’’ Cedric pulled Frith away to look at him, ‘’you won’t be able to say it this time…’’

A gag, maybe? ‘’Then I trust you to know when to stop.’’ Even as he said it, his heart gave a little worried jolt.

Cedric’s control snapped, ‘’I’ll have the army posted in Golgata march into Moracay right away,’’ he swore and dumped Frith on the bed. His fingers worked on the strings of Frith’s tunic; as soon as he got material out of the way, his mouth was on him, kissing brown skin desperately, as if Frith would disappear any second. A fire, sudden and uncontrolled, came to life in the pit of Frith’s stomach and he grabbed Cedric’s shoulders, trying to slow him down before the fire consumed him whole. But the King had no such inclination, attacking his neck with all he was worth, his hands finally managing to undo the strings all the way down the tunic. Cedric didn’t seem to be able to focus on one task. He yanked the tunic off Frith’s shoulders and forgot to take it all the way off as the attention of his mouth was stolen by the gentle slope of his shoulder. His hands found Frith’s belt and undid it swiftly. He had more trouble pulling his pants down, overexcited, fingers clumsy.

Outside, the sky was a dull blue, the sun having set, the summer night arriving slowly. Cedric was anything but slow. Frith realised he had stayed away too long, and Cedric had burned up with desire. Even though he could call for Frith whenever he wanted to, he waited for him to come himself. As the realisation hit him, Frith fondly stroked his fingers through Cedric’s light hair, allowing him to kiss ferocious hickeys down his throat. This time, he did not take his time, wasn’t able to. Frith didn’t mind being yanked lower onto the bed by his ankles, feeling the warmth of Cedric, the hard press of him between his legs, his hot fingers splayed on his chest, stomach, hips and face, as if he couldn’t get enough of touching him. Feeling him inside was even better, even if he hurried with the preparation so much that it actually hurt a little. Frith wanted to touch Cedric, to wrap his arms around his neck and hold on tightly, but as soon as the King started thrusting, Frith couldn’t move. His eyes fluttered closed, his fingers limp, scratching lifelessly at the furs beneath him, his mouth parted, unable to stop the gasps that slipped from it.

His eyes opened for a second to look at Cedric. His cheeks were reddened adorably, his strong arms now set on either side of Frith as he thrust himself into oblivion. Frith’s hand moved up to cup his cheek but before he could, a particular thrust hit _just right_. Frith’s eye closed as he cried out, his hand falling limply against the pillows. Cedric shifted to continue to hit that spot and it was too much. Frith tried to curl away, whimpering, the pleasure taking over his body. His nerves felt on fire, his body sizzling with electricity. He felt Cedric’s hand on his stomach, his fingers pressing down hard enough to feel his ribs as he traced them upwards. The soft tingle of pain from his fingers provided the purchase Frith needed to not finish there and then. Cedric’s fingers went higher still, over a nipple, till they reached his throat.

And then his hand folded around it.

Frith’s eyes flew open in panic as Cedric’s fingers tightened, blocking everything but the tinniest stream of air, his thumb pressing against his Adam’s apple. He gasped for breath and the panic intensified as he realised he could barely breathe, and the amount he could was not enough. His eyes fluttered shut on their own accord and he wondered if Cedric would kill him.

Till Cedric stroked his face.

Suddenly, the lack of air made Frith feel hyperaware of everything. The soft brush of Cedric’s hot fingers on his face was meant to calm him, to let him know that this was the thing Cedric wanted to try, and he wasn’t going to hurt him for real. As the panic receded, Frith realised he could feel Cedric _everywhere_. The way every inch of him rubbed inside as he thrust, the heat coming off him, inches away from Frith’s body, his soft grunts, the way the fingers on his throat were firm but gentle at the same time and then, oh gods, he felt every nerve spike as Cedric’s hand wrapped around his erection. His whole body tensed up and then melted in such a delicious way Frith nearly passed out. Body limp, his head begun to feel dizzy. Just when he thought his lungs would explode, he came. Cedric released his throat, and between the come spluttering over his stomach, the desperate gasping for breath and the sensation of Cedric filling him up, a white bliss overtook Frith and he really did lose consciousness.

He came to a minute later, when Cedric was lying atop him, forehead pressed against the pillow Frith was lying him, arms limp against Frith’s. He was breathing hard, too. Frith felt worn out, like the pleasure had been a stab to the chest. Cedric pulled himself up, and as his fingers brushed, butterfly soft, against his throat, Frith saw a flash of guilt in those beautiful blue eyes. He wanted to reach up and tell him it was alright, that it was the best he’d ever had, but he had no energy to even get his mouth to work. He realised he was probably bruised around the neck now, ‘’I’ll go arrange the liberation of the Canyon right now,’’ he promised softly, getting off the bed, ‘’rest, Frith.’’

The prince was already being pulled into oblivion.

*~*~*

Beneath Maire Dixon’s – the hatter’s – shop was something called the Underworld Boulevard – which Adelais quickly discovered was more than just the street name. It was like a secret society – this was where the common folk got themselves pierced. Adelais often wondered if she ought to pierce her face too, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Instead, she often spent nights in which she wasn’t digging in the stables of the horses used for underground races. The tunnels that ran below the city had been used during one of the many Mutzrian wars as bunkers, and now were turned into a world of gambling, music and sex. Since Adelais couldn’t always stay at the baker’s for safety reasons, especially with the digging, she took to coming here. Sometimes she slept in the temple on Angel Row, or the Dress Makers at Avalon street. But here was the most lively and, in the warm, dry interior of the stables, Adelais did not miss the dark, cramped places she usually hid out in.

When she wasn’t digging, she was making arrows for the rebels – like now. She had been fantastic at needlepoint her whole life, so careful, patient work like making arrows was perfect for her. Once in a while someone from the Boulevard would pop in to give her something to eat or drink, and sometimes she ventured out herself. She had just finished tying a red string around the shaft of the arrow to keep it in place when the stable doors opened – and Chermion came in, ‘’making arrows again?’’ the princess peered into the gloom, alight only by the candlelight by which Adelais worked and the light that flooded through the glass-less window of the stables, from the various shops and venues that never closed.

‘’What time is it?’’

‘’Close to midnight,’’ Ermie yawned and stretched and then flinched, her fingers fluttering over to her shoulder, ‘’I just finished my shift at the digging. You should be sleeping.’’

‘’I was about to,’’ Adelais lied, putting her arrow into the oblong wooden box where she kept them and hurrying to clean up her equipment. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest – was Ermie going to sleep in the stables with her? They never slept in the same place – safety reasons – but maybe…? Ermie sat down heavily next to Adelais and winced when her back hit the wooden wall, ‘’sore?’’ Adelais asked sympathetically.

‘’You know it,’’ Ermie grinned.

Adelais played with her brown fingers in her lap for a second before glancing at Ermie shyly, ‘’I could…uh, give you a massage?’’

Ermie raised a dark red eyebrow, ‘’you know how to?’’

‘’I could try!’’ Adelais said defensively. Had she not seen her dad, Ilia, give Kaen a massage a thousand times when he was regent, slumped in a throne, tired and worn out? She motioned for Ermie to turn her back. Adelais knelt up and hesitantly touched Ermie’s shoulders, exposed under the tank top. Her skin was warm to the touch, tan and dusted lightly with freckles that came out during the summer. Adelais hadn’t noticed them before. Her fingers dug in slowly into her shoulders, pushing the blades forward till Ermie’s back arched and she groaned. Adelais’ face heated up and she kept at it for a few minutes, till she felt Ermie’s muscles loosen under her fingers. She dropped her hands and Ermie turned around, smiling. Adelais pushed her hair out of her face – she hadn’t found anything to tie it up with, ‘’was that…okay?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Ermie breathed, smiling and, flustered, Adelais pushed her hair out of her face again, ‘’come, I’ll braid it for you,’’ it was Adelais’ turn to turn around as Ermie pulled a ribbon from her omnipresent satchel, planting her legs firmly on either side of Adelais’ hips, pulling her forward, till she could brush her fingers through the dark brown locks. Ermie started from the very top of her scalp, making a braid that ran around her head and down her back. Adelais revelled at the feel of her fingers in her hair – she had always liked having her hair played with. She was almost disappointed when Ermie braided her hair quickly and efficiently, tying the ribbon too soon.

That is, till Ermie wrapped her arms around her out of nowhere.

Adelais flushed harder as she was pulled into Ermie’s chest, her tan arms wrapped around Adelais’ front, her forehead pressed against the back of Adelais’ head. They didn’t say anything and the Kai princess had a feeling Ermie needed the contact, was taking strength from it. So Adelais sat between her legs, letting Ermie take as much as she needed, not moving. She, too, took courage from her wife’s embrace, leaning into her. When she had enough, Ermie moved back. Adelais expected her to crack a joke or break the intimate mood, but she simply blew out the candle and whispered, ‘’we should sleep,’’ and lay down in the hay, like Adelais had hoped she would. The princess fetched a blanket and dumped it over them, lying down. She wondered if she was too close – their knees were practically touching – but after a quick goodnight, Chermion closed her eyes, so Adelais decided it was fine. Cursing herself for being such a _child_ , Adelais settled down to sleep.

She had nearly been pulled under when Chermion’s voice reached her, ‘’Dela? Are you asleep?’’ she did not reply and, met with silence that must have indicated she was asleep, Ermie took her hand, under the blanket, and laced their fingers together. Adelais was glad for the dark because she was sure ‘flushed’ was her permanent state now. And yet, as Ermie pressed a kiss to the back of her hand and let their lace fingers lie against her chest, beneath her steady heartbeat, Adelais did not feel panicked or abashed or embarrassed but…content. She fell asleep quickly.

*~*~*

Celestine screamed and jerked upright in his bed…falling straight into Caomhán’s arms. His scream died down to a sob as he grasped on to Caomhán’s sleeping shirt. As always after a nightmare, he wasn’t exactly sure where he was, only that Cao was there with him. After a few seconds, it came back to him – he was in his bed, in the palace. The palace Cedric now ruled. Since he had come, the nightmares got worse. They came more often, they were more intense, and Celestine could remember them – he supposed that was better. Before, he had woken up to this terror, that stemmed from phantoms and secrets. Now he dreamt of his dead parents and he remember what the dreams were about – and what he was scared of.

He didn’t remember if Caomhán had slept in his room, or outside, doing ‘duty’. But he was thankful that he was there. It took him shorter than usual to calm down and once the shaking stopped, Cao lay Celestine down gently back in bed and crawled in behind him, wrapping an arm around his middle, ‘’are you okay now?’’ he asked softly, wiggling his other arm under Cel to hug him fully to his chest.

‘’Yes. Thank you,’’ Cel whispered, pushing his hair, still damp from sweat, off his forehead, sighing a sigh of relief and relaxing in Caomhán’s arms. If Cao wasn’t here, he’d probably have gone mad by now. Cao brushed his hand against Celestine’s stomach, in a slow, comforting circle and then slipped his hand under his tunic. Celestine might have stopped him, except the skin-to-skin contact felt good. Comforting. And, almost immediately, Cel forgot all about his nightmare. Instead, his senses zeroed on Cao, the feel and smell of him, the way his fingers travelled almost shyly up. Cel knew what Cao was trying to do – distract him – and he welcomed it. The touch was innocent enough. Caomhán’s other hand came to lay flat against Cel’s lower stomach, his thumb tracing his bellybutton. A shiver went down Celestine’s spine when the Captain’s finger came across a nipple, which he flicked, almost accidentally, ‘’Caomhán…’’ it was meant to be a warning, but it came out almost as a moan when Cao’s thumb dipped to trace the waistband of Cel’s pants.

‘’Cel…’’ Cao breathed in response, against the nape of Cel’s neck, before his lips brushed against the spot. Celestine shivered again and grabbed Caomhán’s wrist when his hand plunged into his pants.

‘’Cao, no…’’ Celestine breathed, even as he grew hard under Cao’s persistent rubbing.

‘’You’re so pretty, Cel…’’ Cao murmured, pulling him closer. When the prince grew fully hard, Caomhán wrapped his hand around him, pulling him out of his pants, and begun stroking him slowly. Cel’s breaths turned into small gasps as he curled into Caomhán. The Captain’s other hand was playing with his chest, stroking it, his fingers twirling around his nipples. Celestine knew he needed to tell Cao to stop, but he didn’t _want him to_ , and his ‘duty’ to remain chaste for his husband and wife didn’t really seem vital at that moment. But he decided he should at least try to control himself – and Cao. He half-rolled around, till he was on his back, his head angled so that he could look at Cao. The Captain’s grey eyes were dark and lust-filled. Just beneath that was the magnitude of Cao’s desire to make Cel happy, ‘’Cao, we can’t…’’ Cel tried again and his voice came out like a whine.

Caomhán just quickened the movements of his hands. Cel half-gasped, half-moaned and Cao pulled himself up till he was half-hovering above Celestine, his lips brushing his temple and hair as he continued to stroke him, pre-cum soaking his hand. Celestine had no choice but to hide his face in Caomhán’s chest and let him touch him. And it wasn’t bad. It was as far from bad as one could get. Soon, Celestine was shaking and coming. The hand he had kept on Cao’s wrist managed to pull him away as he came messily. Cel was gasping, sweaty and alive and unsatisfied still, but Cao was looking down at his doing with horror. It was as if his rational thought had come back. Before he could bolt from the bed, Celestine sat up as best as he could, his body feeling like a limp noodle, and grabbed his face in both hands, kissing his forehead quickly, ‘’it’s fine, Cao. It’s fine.’’

‘’I’m sorry,’’ Cao’s voice was shaking, soft, ‘’I shouldn’t have…’’

‘’But you did. No use regretting it now,’’ Celestine pressed their foreheads together so he could look into Caomhán’s eyes, ‘’I don’t regret it. It’s fine,’’ he repeated.

With his clean hand, Caomhán cupped one of Celestine’s, ‘’I won’t ever do something like that to you again. Not when you’re shaken up, and vulnerable.’’ He swore.

Cel just kissed his forehead again, ‘’I needed it,’’ he said simply and wrapped his arms around Caomhán’s neck, burying his face in his neck. Caomhán hugged him back, fiercely.

*~*~*

As soon as the brute guard, Jee, dragged Lin and Lord Yuan out of the palace, she knew they were in shit. Now, nearly two days later, Lin knew they were in _deep_ shit. She and Yuan were locked up in an underground dungeon of a manse away from the palace – and it would take the Altessa rebels days to find the right one, if they were even alive at all. She had no idea what happened to Tofi and Kallistos. She was thankful for one thing – that Jee, the two lords and Nuria, her bastard sister, were in the manse. She could hear them arguing even down in her cell. Which meant that the palace had been taken by the rebels – right? That was probably why they hadn’t been executed yet – there could be no public execution if the traitors were in hiding. But then again, Lin and Yuan couldn’t escape. They had tried, but without their weapons…

‘’The sun is setting,’’ Lord Yuan said. He was looking up at the ceiling as if he could see the sky.

Lin glanced around tiredly. There was no window. She hardly slept the past two days, ‘’how do you know?’’

‘’I feel it,’’ Yuan said and settled against the corner, closing his eyes as if he was going to sleep, ‘’I’m sorry it didn’t work, your majesty,’’ he added quietly.

‘’It did. We have the palace,’’ Lin said, even though she couldn’t be sure, ‘’even if…I die, Dreux will be a good King. Or one of the others,’’ she didn’t want to think about death. For the past year, she hadn’t – all that had driven her was capturing her throne. Failure wasn’t an option. And yet here they were.

‘’Goodnight, princess,’’ Lord Yuan whispered.

‘’Are you six, to go to sleep at dusk?’’

Lin’s head snapped to the crates that separated the cell from the small, stone corridor and the steps that led to the ground floor of the manse. She hadn’t seen then come down the stairs but now she could cry, ‘’Horatia! Lady Li!’’

‘’Shhh!’’ Lady Li hurried to the cell as Lord Yuan sat up. They were both in servant outfits, so that they were barely recognisable. Lin had forgotten about then – they were servants. They must have followed the other servants fleeing the castle, and some must have stuck to Nuria in hopes of a higher pay in her time of need. The smart ones had run far away. Lady Li drew her twin swords, looking the cell up and down. With a press of a finger, the hand holds around her hands grew blades and came to life, roaring and slashing so quickly that they were but two silver disks in her hands. But Horatia smacked her arm and the device was shut off, leaving only two swords.

‘’Too loud!’’ she snapped, and drew her own blade. She just about managed to jam it between the cell bar and the stone wall before flicking a spring. More blades shot out of the sword, and the door jumped away from the wall an inch. Horatia sheathed her blade and Lin jumped to her feet, grabbing the bars and sliding open the cell doors. This first breath of freedom was like a punch to the gut. Lord Yuan was hot on her heels as she grabbed Horatia by the shoulders.

‘’What about Kallistos? Tofi?’’

A heartbroken look flashed in Horatia’s eyes and Lin’s heart collapsed, ‘’Lord Bai dragged them into the battlefield and decided to perform the execution himself,’’ Lin’s hands fluttered to her mouth – a gesture taught at court, not in the streets, but something she could not control, ‘’he cut off Kallistos’ head before anyone even realised what was going on. By the time he had Tofi down on his knees, Boon Sun had killed the four guards flanking him and cut off Bai’s head. Tofi is safe. The Imperial palace is ours.’’

Lin let out a relieved breath, even as her heart shattered for Kallistos. At least Tofi was safe – and Lord Bai was dead. He had stayed behind to him doom. So now Lin had to only kill Jee, Lord Liem and then her bastard sister. She had so many questions – who was dead, who was alive, what was their progress, where was Dreux…? But there was no time. Or, rather, ‘’it’s time to end this,’’ Lin said and Lady Li readily supplied her with one of her twin swords. She had hoped to kill them with her scythe, but any weapon would do. Horatia passed Lord Yuan a dagger she concealed in her skirts – Lin wondered how the hell they had smuggled the weapons under their uniforms, ‘’any guards?’’

‘’Outside,’’ Li nodded, ‘’two dozen, not more. They didn’t want to be obvious.’’

‘’Aldric is working on blowing them up.’’ Horatia added.

‘’Aldric is _what_?’’ Lord Yuan’s mouth fell open.

‘’Why the hell do you think it took us two days to get you out?’’ Horatia grinned.

An army would have been too obvious. It would give the traitors time to kill their prisoners, or to run. But a bomb… ‘’this means we have little time,’’ Lady Li said, sternly, looking at Lin, ‘’so no speeches.’’

‘’I’ve no speeches to give,’’ Lin said, fingers tightening on the borrowed sword, ‘’only revenge to dish out.’’

*~*~*

There were three dozen overseers at the canyon – simply the fact that Merin remembered this without being told made him realise that he had really, truly been born here. But, so far, there were no other clues of what happened after. He had found Orion as quickly as possible on the day he came. It had been days since then. Maybe no more than four, but time went differently here. The overseer that took care of their section was young, probably only a kid himself when Merin was born, most probably unconnected to his and Orion’s past. But he was cruel. The young ones usually were, eager to please the higher ups. There were thirty sectors, with an overseer in each and about two hundred convicts per sector. And any one of them could be a key to their past. Or maybe all those who remembered them were long dead. People didn’t survive in places like these.

After a short breakfast of stale bread (Orion had tried to give Merin his portion) the Overseer spoke to them – something other than ‘get a move on’, ‘faster!’ or ‘twenty lashings!’, ‘’listen up,’’ he paraded in front of a silent two hundred convicts on a raised hill of the canyon. There were a bunch of these, climbing all the way up to the top, to freedom. There were stairs, too. Well guarded. No one escaped – except Merin had, once. He could do it again, ‘’the Head Overseer will be arriving in the canyon by nightfall. I want you all on your best behaviour. No funny business. Play obedient, do double the work and I will double the rations for tomorrow’’, great – _two_ portions of stale bread! As an afterthought, the Overseer added, ‘’if anyone steps out of line, every child will get ten lashings.’’ There were many children in the canyon. They were now gathered to the sides of their parents, protected by hulking silhouettes. People were protective of children here, even if they had none of their own.

After the short speech, business resumed as normal. Merin had always known the Canyon mined something…he had quickly found out it was gold, which there was less and less of every day. There had been deep gouges dug into the walls of the Canyon. The convicts were meant to dig through the harsh rock in search of the gold. Bigger chunks were given to the younger children who couldn’t dig, to bloody their fingers as they broke the rocks apart into tiny pieces in search of the tell-tale glimmer. But even children as young as five were hefting picks as big as themselves, off balance, their tiny shoulders slumping under the weight. Merin had lost count of how many times Orion tried to take Merin’s work upon himself, and Merin had to adamantly refuse. This place was taking its toll on Orion more so than on Merin. Perhaps he remembered more. It could have been Merin’s imagination, but it seemed that Orion spent less time at his side and more time away, although he was always searching for Merin with his green eyes, making sure he was safe.

By midday three people had collapsed. One didn’t come back. A child was whipped – four whips for sneaking in to drink some water – and then a woman, whipped bloody by the young Overseer. At that point, Merin had found Orion in the crowd. Whether he wanted it or not, Merin grabbed his hand. Orion squeezed his fingers almost painfully with each whip that fell upon the woman – all two hundred of them were made to watch. She was dragged back to the sleeping cave, unconscious, and everyone donated scraps of material for a comfortable bed. She died before the midday bread ration was distributed, her body dumped in a mass grave.

In four days, Merin felt ten years older. This place wore him down like they wore down the rocks of the canyon. It wore down Orion even worse. In the evening, the works stopped twenty minutes earlier. The Overseer sent everyone off to the stream running in one of the canyon’s crevices, to wash up. Perhaps he was worried he had worked them too hard and the Head Overseer would reprimand him. Either way, they were taken to wash up in batches – and for the first time, Merin and Orion were separated. He tried not to panic.

The workers washed up in silence, helping the children, spending only a few minutes on themselves. Merin saw a chubby boy of maybe three waddling around in the shallow end of the stream and helped him scrub as best as he could. Then, in absolute silence, they walked back to the caves for dinner – more stale bread. The sad thing was, the Overseer did not watch over the groups, but rather over the collective in the mines. They were unwatched and yet none of them tried to make a run for it. They were broken. And yet, as they walked back, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side, into a crevice big enough for both of them. Merin looked up at the boy who grabbed him – he would have been handsome if he wasn’t so worn down. And yet he managed a soft smile for Merin, ‘’I know this is sudden, but…I was wondering…’’ his fingers loosened on his wrist, his fingers trailing softly up his arm, to grasp his chin. The boy leaned forward, ‘’or, rather…’’ his voice was as soft as his touch, ‘’I think you may need something like this.’’

‘’Sorry. I’m already with…’’ Merin managed to protest before the boy’s lips touched his own. He was surprised. He would have thought that a taller, stronger man would not ask. But it was as if the people of the canyon had enough violence in their life that they did not harbour it amongst themselves. And he was touched that a stranger noticed how he had been feeling, despite his own hardships – _that_ was what he had needed.

‘’The other new guy?’’ the boy’s laugh was as soft as everything about him, ‘’alright. That’s good. To have someone,’’ for a moment Merin wanted to give it to him – give _something_ – but he knew it would feel wrong. But then the boy’s smile widened and he pressed a quick kiss to Merin’s forehead, ‘’don’t die,’’ he said, as brightly as someone in a death camp could, and walked out, filling in at the end of he group. Merin watched them suddenly hurry up, with a jolt, and then the yells of the overseer reached him.

‘’The Head Overseer is here! Hurry up! _Hurry up_! Get in a line!’’

Merin jogged after his group, turning the corner into the main workspace. His eyes scanned the crowd for Orion first. He saw him, and for once his mate wasn’t looking for him. Instead, he was staring up at the crevice where the Head Overseer stood, eyes wide. Frowning, Merin turned his head and looked up. There, standing with his hands behind his back, smiling as if he was witnessing a wedding, was the Head Overseer.

And suddenly Merin couldn’t breathe.

Because Orion looked exactly like him.  

*~*~*  


Aldric was going to blow up the manse so Ceawlin did not have a lot of time. She decided, for time’s sake, to kill one person, and let the explosion kill the others. But who to kill? Not Liem. She didn’t care enough about him. No, it would either be Jee, who cut off the Emperor’s head, or Nuria, who was behind all of this. To hell with it – she’d try to get both. Jee first. He’d be dangerous later on. With her mind set, Lin led her rebels up the stairs, where they burst into the ground floor. It was empty, but there were angry voices coming from the second floor. They were arguing again. Aldric and the girls had agreed on five minutes before the bomb went off – they couldn’t risk more. So now Lin, Horatia, Lady Li and Lord Yuan sprinted up the wide stairs to the second floor and, unceremoniously, burst into the room where the voices were coming from.

All hell broke loose.

Lin had been so sure for who to go for, but as she ran in, she saw Jee’s ugly face, and her half-sister in a dress – one of her dresses! – and she was torn. That cost her, ‘’never mind public executions!’’ Nuria snarled, and produced a wicked knife from her robes. Jee hefted that crude sword he used to hack off Shayan’s head and charged for them. Only Lord Liem stumbled back, pale. Jee didn’t go for Lin – Nuria did. She decided that fate had made her decision for her and attacked. A knife should have been nothing for a sword and yet after only three blows, Nuria managed to slice open Lin’s palm, causing her to drop her sword – rookie mistake. Over her shoulder, Horatia and Li had taken on Jee, who was holding his own. Lord Yuan went after Liem, who was desperately trying to fend him off with a sword he clearly didn’t know how to use.

Nuria lunged for Lin, and the princess managed to kick her knife from her hand. They went down and, unfortunately, Lin landed on the bottom. Nuria straddled her in seconds, face vicious as she clamped her hands around Lin’s neck, cutting off her oxygen completely. No amount of kicking could get Lin out of her grip, ‘’just die already, you privileged bitch,’’ Nuria snarled, spittle flying from her lips and the magnitude of her hatred for Lin made the princess stop kicking for a second. Lin’s eyes rolled around wildly, looking for a way to escape. She saw nothing. There was a table knife half-hanging off the table. Had they been eating? She could use that, but she’d have to get on top of her half sister first.

They had three minutes before they were all blown to pieces.

‘’Your dirty whoring father had my mother killed,’’ Nuria continued, and Lin forced herself to listen. Maybe she needed to hear this, ‘’he was such a jealous man he had guards barge into our house and murder her. And my father allowed it! He deserved to die. Your father deserved to die, too, but those miserable idiots sent him away instead. Kill them, if you want, but the throne is _mine_!’’ Lin gasped for breath desperately and Nuria laughed, even as her fingers loosened on her neck – she didn’t want her dead before she stopped talking, ‘’the royal family took everything away from me because of my birthright. Now behold the results of yours!’’

Two minutes.

By loosening her hands, Nuria had made a major mistake. Lin did the only thing that came into her head – gathered what saliva was left in her mouth and spat it in Nuria’s face. Surprised, Nuria let go of Lin’s neck and in the next instance, Lin had her pinned down beneath her. Nuria didn’t look scared. Not until Lin swiped the knife off the table, ‘’in another word, in another time, we could have been sisters,’’ Lin said, for the bastard’s ears only, and felt a sliver of regret in her heart as she drove the knife through Nuria’s eye socket. Her other dark eye remained wide open as blood spurted and her head fell back.

It was a bad death.

Even a half princess deserved better, but there was no time. Coughing, Lin stumbled off her, picking up her sword. Jee was still holding his own, but there was only sixty seconds left.

Lin realised they weren’t going to make it – but at least she’d take these bastards with her. Lord Liem was scrambling for the door on all fours as Yuan turned to take on Jee. Four against one – enough to kill him, but it was too late. Lin burned with rage – she wanted that man dead. And she would have revenge. Liem wasn’t worth much, so Lin swiped Nuria’s knife off the floor and slammed it into Liem’s hand, severing sinew and bone, pinning him to the floor. He screamed – he was too much of a coward to pull the knife out. Lin ran for Jee.

And the window exploded.

 _This is it_ , Lin thought, _this is where we all die_.

But in the shatter of glass, she saw Dreux jump into the room. The manse hadn’t exploded – not yet. Something yanked on Lin, hard, and she realised her desire to live was back – her desire to protect Dreux. They had thirty seconds – she had to get him out. But even as she thought that, she couldn’t move, because Dreux hefted his spear from a distance and threw it, straight through Jee’s throat. The man went down and when he hit the floor, he was dead. Lin would have liked to torture him – but this was good enough, ‘’RUN!’’ Dreux yelled and Lin did run – for him. She tossed him the sword Li had given her and he easily hefted her into his arms. She held on tight as Horatia, holding onto Yuan, extending her own sword, jumped out of the ruined window, the line shooting from her weapon. Lin buried her face in Dreux’s neck and let him save her, like the first time. She felt the tug of the rope and then they were flying, away from that house, even as lord Liem screamed behind them.

Before they even landed, the house exploded in an impressive ball of fire, swallowing Nuria, Lord Liem, Jee and Dreux’s spear.

*~*~*

Seeing the Head Overseer unlocked memories in Merin’s head, one by one, and he stood, rooted to the spot, as they flashed in his mind.

*~*~*

_‘’Papa, have some of my bread’’ he waved his piece of stale bread at his father, who glanced at him gloomily._

_‘’Eat,’’ he snapped, ‘’or you’ll collapse during work.’’_

_As always when his father snapped at him, he scrambled away. Which was quite often. He found his way to the circle of the elders. They were good for as long as they could pick apart rocks but when they lost that ability…they disappeared. He still had yet to know where they went. They greeted him with grins, ‘’our Omega baby!’’ they called and he eagerly sat down in the circle of them. They patted his head, ‘’did your papa yell at you again?’’ they asked._

_He nodded his head and bit into his bread. His teeth hurt from the hard crust, ‘’don’t worry, sweetie. He’s only trying to make sure you stay alive.’’ They said._

_He gave a laboured sigh, ‘’dunno why…’’ he mumbled. There was nothing to live for in the canyon. He saw how the adults were treated and he feared growing up – but he was already five years old and already he was put to work._

_‘’One day, you’ll get out,’’ one of them said and the others cut them a sharp look. The person shrugged, ‘’it’s true. Our little boy is strong.’’_

_‘’But where would I go?’’ his eyes were big and curious at the prospect of going outside the rocky, ugly canyon._

_‘’To the Bandit King, of course,’’ the person leaned forward with a conspiratorial grin, ‘’Bane Santi, the man who led the Moracay revolt and now rules the Moracay mountains.’’_

_He gasped, ‘’Bane Santi. The King of Bandits.’’ He marked the name in his heart._

*~*~*

_The people were quiet and he didn’t like when they were, but today the Head Overseer was here. He was a handsome man of dark hair and green eyes, and he was standing next to his other papa. This papa wasn’t nice – he whipped the little ones and the older ones and took away the old ones, and his papa said he wasn’t allowed to talk to this ‘other one’. Compared to his hatred, his papas dislike was nothing. He was only five but he knew why he had to stay away – it was because the Head Overseer was what people called the ‘Head’s bitch’ – he didn’t know what that meant. But apparently the Head Overseer didn’t like his things touched, as much as he discarded them himself. The Overseer looked glumly over the workers as the Head Overseer grinned at them. Next to him, hands behind his back, chin raised, was a boy of maybe seven, dressed in exquisite clothes. He, too, had black hair and bright green eyes. He looked snobby. The boy didn’t like him._

_And yet, when they got back to work, and the Head Overseer walked between the workers, checking their progress, he felt a tug. And when he turned, the Head’s son was standing there, peering at him curiously. The boy jumped at his close proximity but the tug in his heart was prominent. But gentle. He was scared. He didn’t know what it meant, ‘’your hair is silver,’’ the son pointed out._

_‘’Y-your eyes are green,’’ he felt defensive. Was the son making fun of him?_

_‘’It’s pretty,’’ the son grinned and it completely transformed his face. Now he looked like someone he could be friends with, ‘’I’ve never seen anyone with silver hair.’’_

_He didn’t reply._

_The little boy peered at him, ‘’huh? Are you mute? Can’t you talk anymore?’’_

_‘’I can…’’ he said wearily._

_The boy’s grin was back, ‘’I’m Orion Charhan.’’ He pointed to the Head Overseer, who was walking around still, with a dreamy smile on his face, ‘’that’s my father. Ren Charhan.’’_

_‘’I know.’’ He said apprehensively. Of course he didn’t know the Head Overseers name, but he knew that this Orion was his son._

_‘’What’s your name, then?’’_

_‘’I don’t have one,’’ he suddenly felt embarrassed about that, even though many people didn’t have names here. They died too quickly, especially children, ‘’and you shouldn’t talk to me.’’_

_‘’That’s right, Orion,’’ Overseer Charhan was suddenly there, a possessive hand on Orion’s shoulder. Orion gulped, ‘’you shouldn’t talk to him.’’ Terrified, he turned back to his pickaxe but his fingers were sweaty with fear and it slipped from his hands, ‘’come, Orion. Let the boy work in peace.’’_

_But as soon as they disappeared, the Overseer came and whipped him unconscious._

*~*~*

_‘’Silver. Hey. Silver!’’_

_He turned to find Orion standing by him again. It was practically the same scenario – he was working, Orion wanted to talk, and soon he would be whipped for doing so. Except today Orion’s father wasn’t here. He’d come by himself, ‘’I figured Silver is a good name for you!’’_

_He glanced at him wearily, ‘’why?’’_

_‘’Well…you’re the only one with silver hair I know personally!’’ Orion said brightly, ‘’do you accept?’’ he glared at Orion, ‘’I’ll give you this if you do,’’ the Overseer’s son pulled a plum out of his pocket and he frowned._

_‘’What’s that?’’_

_Orion laughed, ‘’a plum, of course!’’ his laughter died when he saw the curious expression, ‘’you’ve…never had one?’’ he shook his head, ‘’oh, well! Here!’’ Orion pulled the plum in half with a wet sound. Inside was a small pebble, ‘’take the rock out,’’ he did as he was told, taking it into his hand. It was slimy. He licked it and his eyes went wide. Sweet. He put it in his mouth and winced when he tried to bite it. It was hard. Orion laughed, ‘’you don’t eat_ that _!’’ he spat the rock into his hand, embarrassed, and hid it in the little pocket one of the old ones made in the inside of his sleeve. In case he found something valuable, ‘’here. Eat this.’’ Orion extended the plum to him._

 _As soon as he bit into the fruit, he decided that he liked Orion. Because he gave him something nice. He wondered if he should give it to the old ones but he couldn’t stop himself from eating the whole thing at once. He was done before Orion finished chewing his first bite and the boy extended it to him, ‘’I’ll give you this if I can call you Silver from now on_ and _we can be friends.’’_

_‘’Yes,’’ he said immediately and snatched the other half of the plum from Orion’s hand._

_But the Overseer must have seen them because once Orion left, he was whipped again. Through the punishment, he clung to the rock from the plum, till it made his hand bleed._

*~*~*

_‘’We’re running away.’’_

_As soon as the words were out of Orion’s mouth, Silver clamped his hand over it, ‘’Shhhh! There’s things you can’t say!’’ he said urgently. At least that’s what the old ones said._

_But Orion yanked his hand away from his mouth angrily, ‘’I know they whipped you,’’ he said, angry, ‘’why didn’t you tell me? I could have said-‘’_

_‘’No,’’ Silver said, looking down, ‘’you can’t. It’s because you talk to me.’’_

_‘’But I want to talk to you,’’ Orion said stubbornly, already pulling him away, ‘’I’ve got it all planned out. Let’s go.’’_

_‘’You can’t,’’ now panic rose in Silver’s throat. Orion was much bigger than him and he couldn’t struggle out of his grip, ‘’they’ll punish us both!’’_

_‘’No. I’m the son of the Head Overseer. They won’t do anything to you, if you’re with me.’’_

_And maybe, naively, he believed him. Because he stopped struggling. They didn’t even make it ten metres. It was the Overseer, Silver’s own father, who caught them, but he didn’t expect anything from him. To the Overseer, Silver was invisible. It was enough that his papa trembled each time he was spoken to by him – Silver knew why. It was because papa didn’t want the Overseer’s attention before, and he hadn’t wanted Silver, but he got both anyway. In here, you picked choice of life._

_And this time, even Orion didn’t get out of it. Orion had been stupid, thinking he was untouchable, thinking he was the King of the world. He got them both sent to the Overseers hut, where they sat together in sullen silence broken up only by Orion assuring him that his father wouldn’t do anything bad to them. Orion had come to see Silver countless times now. The thing that scared him wasn’t the whipping that he would undoubtedly receive for trying to run, but the fact that after Orion was punished, too, he wouldn’t be friends with Silver anymore. The old ones had warned him about this._

_Overseer Charhan came in nearly two hours later, when Silver’s bum was sore from sitting and even Orion had fallen completely silent. As he entered with that terrifying, cold smile on his lips Silver knew they were both as good as dead, ‘’father, you won’t believe what the Overseer-‘’ he was silenced by a sharp slap to the face that sent the seven year old sprawling on the floor – all without the man breaking his smile._

_‘’I told you not to speak to my son. And you know better than to run,’’ he said calmly to Silver, ‘’take your shirt off.’’_

_And Silver did, with trembling fingers, slipping the old, ripped up rags off his thin body, making sure to slide the rock of that first plum into his hand. Choice or life. Choice or life. Choice or life. He would agree to everything, Silver promised himself, even when his eyes filled with tears at the sight of the long, sterile knife that the Overseer produced. Silver would not be given death – death was a gift here, a mercy. No, the knife was for worse things. And maybe, after everything, he would kill him after all. After only five years on this earth, Silver wished he was gone. He wished death came quicker._

_Orion shot up from the floor, ‘’father, no!’’_

_‘’Silence, Orion,’’ his father didn’t even look at him, ‘’you’ll get your turn.’’_

_Orion was crying now. Silver hadn’t ever seen him this vulnerable, ‘’father,_ please _…’’_

_But the Head did not listen and Silver tried not to scream – and failed – when the knife sliced a long, vicious line just below his shoulder. He stumbled back and fell flat on his ass. The Head didn’t so much as blink, instead grabbing him right where he had cut, making Silver shriek again as he was pulled to his feet, ‘’don’t stumble back,’’ the Head kissed his teeth as if the child’s reaction to mutilation was a minor inconvenience. He knelt in front of him for better access to his arms and Silver was already weeping as the second line was cut below his arm, a cross. Orion got up and his tears turned to rage as he roared and ran at his father._

_‘’Orion, no!’’ Silver flung out his healthy hand, even though he was crying. And Orion stopped, his green eyes desperate. Silver clenched the rock._

_‘’Now,’’ the Head cut a line below the two others, the blood running down Silver’s arm and Orion trembled as if it was being done to him, ‘’will you try to run away again?’’_

_‘’No,’’ Silver’s voice was thick with tears._

_Another line was cut. Two crosses now, deep, and this question was directed at Orion, ‘’and will you speak to him again?’’ when Orion didn’t reply, the Overseer slashed another line into Silver’s flesh, nearly to the bone, ‘’will you speak to him again?’’ he asked serenely._

_‘’No…’’ Orion whispered brokenly, his tear-filled eyes begging Silver for forgiveness. Silver clenched his hand around the stone and lost himself in Orion’s green eyes so that he did not feel the next cut. He heard the Overseer as if through water._

_‘’This is what will happen when you speak to him. Do you understand?’’_

_‘’Yes…’’ Orion’s voice was shaking almost as much as his body._

_The Head kept drilling it into him – don’t talk to him, this is your fault, do you understand? Do you get it? Will you do it again? A question with each new slash But Silver did not feel it, and soon he did not hear him, too. There was nothing left, except the green of Orion’s eyes, even when the Head slashed all the way down to his wrist and then begun with the second arm. By the time both arms were covered in a criss-cross of cuts under a waterfall of blood, night had fallen. Then, without even a bandage, the Head threw Silver’s shirt back at him and pushed him out of the trailer. Silver’s father was there and he said nothing as he took Silver back to the camp._

*~*~*  


_Silver never expected to see Orion again and the knowledge was like a shard of glass stabbed permanently through his tiny, five-year-old heart. And yet that same night he was back and, oh gods, his arms were bandaged up, from his arm to his wrist and Silver knew that the same thing had been done for Orion, for giving him something to live for – friendship. Silver didn’t know how Orion had sneaked back to camp, into the cave, but his face was set, ‘’Orion…’’ Silver was already crying by the time the boy reached him, stepping carefully over bodies curled on the floor in sleep. Some of them wouldn’t wake up, fatigue or illness or age claiming them, ‘’Orion, no…’’_

_Orion hugged him._

_There was apology in the hug, and pain and rage, but mostly care – he cared about Silver more than he did about himself and they had only met a handful of times. But there was something between them that could not be broken, not even by a knife slicing threats into their arms. The old ones were still up – they never seemed to want to go to sleep, even after a day of hard work. They seemed to want to live more than anyone else. They watched as Orion looked intently at Silver, ‘’what is it, Orion? What do you want?’’_

_And Orion said nothing._

_‘’Orion, tell me-‘’_

_Orion shook his head. He remained silent._

_‘’He wants you to run,’’ one of the old ones said and the others, instead of hushing as they usually did, nodded in agreement. They had previously used their clothing and bedding to bandage Silver’s arms as best as they could, dump some of the medicine they managed to smuggle in using favour and sex from overseers in the past on his cuts and now…a satchel was produced, and they begun filling it. With some of the stale bread left over, clothes taken off the dead for the winter, bedding…those who were still awake in the cave mutely begun piling things inside, things they had saved for their own escapes – a knife made from roughly sharpened rock, a charm for good luck fashioned from straw, a pair of mittens from the outfit of a baby that died…_

_Then they all looked at Silver and Orion, and Silver knew that he was their hope – if he got out, then they got out. His father came forward. He had been watching from the shadows and, as always, he was matter of fact, ‘’go for the river, away from the overseer’s trailer. Run like hell,’’ he had never shown Silver any love. He had done everything to help him survive, which Silver was eternally grateful for. But he was a reminder of what was taken from him that single night he had wandered into the Overseer. So he was glad to see his son go and Silver didn’t blame him. His father hesitated, and then reached out, wiping grime off his cheek with his thumb – his version of a caress, ‘’you’re a good kid,’’ he whispered, as an apology. Because Silver hadn’t done anything wrong, except he existed – but in those four words, his father told him that he was not angry for this existence._

_‘’Goodbye, papa,’’ Silver whispered._

_‘’Goodbye,’’ his father said simply, because Silver did not tell him his new name. Because he had never been given one by his father, who now stood and walked away from the only family he would ever have._

_One of the old ones, the oldest yet, who would be taken away in a matter of days, shuffled forward, ‘’find the Bandit King in the mountains in the South, and light a torch,’’ she said, kissing his forehead, and then Orion’s. Then she looked sternly at both of them with faded eyes, ‘’run like the devil is chasing you, because he will.’’_

_So they did._

*~*~*

_They ran along the coast and they managed to get one third of the way to Whailla before they were captured. At their pace, it took them a few days. They were the best days of Silver’s life. The taste of freedom, the knowledge that he could go wherever he wanted, and the fact that Orion was with him. Even if Orion did not speak, no matter how much Silver convinced him that nothing would hurt them now, ‘’if you don’t talk, one of these days you’ll forget what you’re called,’’ Silver said one day. That night, by the campfire, Silver used that rock knife to give Orion a tattoo. He looked up at the sky, where the Orion constellation shone, to make sure he got it just right. Orion did not wince as Silver jabbed dots just below his collarbone and connected them with long, cut lines. After their punishment, that hardly hurt. Before the cuts healed, Silver filled them with the purple juice of a flower that others had told him about, the ones who had tattoos. It was a disinfectant but it also coloured the scars that would form. Soon enough, Orion had his ‘name’ etched into his skin, ‘’there,’’ Silver pressed his hand over the fresh wound, now bandaged with the linens from around Orion’s arms, ‘’if anyone asks you what you are called, you point to this,’’ his hand slipped to Orion’s arm, criss-crossed with angry gashes. They would turn into scars eventually._

_That night was so peaceful._

_Two days later, they were running for their lives across the cliffs of Whailla, an open field to their left, the unforgiving sea to the right and a pack of overseers on horses behind them. They were only five and seven so, naturally, they were cornered pretty quickly. Silver was crying. He didn’t want to go back. He didn’t want to be away from Orion. He gripped his hand tightly as Orion stepped in front of him in the face of four overseers, standing tall on horses. A seven year old against the world. And when they reached for them, jumping off their horses, Orion turned around, pressed a kiss to Silver’s forehead…_

_And pushed him off the cliff._

*~*~*

_He didn’t know what his name was. He didn’t know where he came from. He only knew where he was going. When he woke up, washed up on the beach in what people said was Rethymon, all he knew was that he had to go to the Moher Mountains, to the bandits and light a torch. People pointed him in the right direction but he had no money and there were enough beggar children around. Half starved, thirsty and with one hand in Altessa’s already, he made it to Monterrey and from there through the plains of nothingness that led to the Moher Mountains, which seemed impossibly far. Then there was the forest. And then, finally he was in front of the mountains. It was the middle of the day and they seemed empty. What if it was the wrong mountain? It was the middle one. He found a torch and spent half an hour lighting it. Then he stood there, with his arm outstretched, till the torch burned out._

_Nothing happened._

_He didn’t know where to go next. Eventually, he decided east. By the time he stood in front of the east mountain, it was night. He found another stick, lit another light. This mountain looked as empty as the other. He stood there, with the stick high up, and decided that when the torch burned out, he’d let it go. He’d let himself go. He’d let Altessa have him. And the torch burned out and no one came, so he lay down in the grass and closed his eyes._

_When he woke up he was freshly washed – he knew because he_ felt _fresh – and someone was cradling him in their arms. Without opening is eyes, he decided that whoever it was, he liked them. Especially when they brushed his silver hair out of his face. Then he really did open his eyes – was this Altessa? The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a three beaded necklace._

Bandits _._

_He looked up, at the woman who was holding him in her lap. She had a sweet face, brown skin and a long, black braid. She smiled down at him gently and, just like that, he started crying. He didn’t know why. She hugged him tight, ‘’Shhh, it’s alright. You’re safe now. I’m Roshni,’’ she pointed to the two other girls standing beside her and he took in his surroundings. A big cave, but so much different than the canyon. A warm fireplace and stew bubbling over it. A woman with mousy hair, smiling gently, and one with long, brown hair, and a raised eyebrow. She was spooning something brown into a bowl, ‘’these are Ryane and Mayflower. We’re bandits. And you are?’’_

_‘’I don’t have a name. I was always called Omega bastard, or boy.’’ Strange – now he remembered things. Small things – like where he came from, and what happened to those who… ‘’I’m from the Moracay Canyon,’’ the girls gasped and he frowned, ‘’and I…I think my papa is dead…’’ if he had run, they would punish him, surely… ‘’my other papa is the scary man with the whippy,’’ he didn’t know what his name was, ‘’I’m this much,’’ he held up five fingers, ‘’and I…don’t remember anything else,’’ his tears had stopped at the prospect of food, which May set in his lap. He didn’t know what he had been given, but it smelled divine, and he tipped the bowl into his mouth, swallowing chunks of meat and sauce before he was handed bread – real, fresh bread. He nearly cried again as he bit into it. Roshni begun brushing his hair out of his eyes as he ate. He heard doors open but he didn’t bother looking up. Ryane left her posting by the table and soon she was replaced by someone else._

_The man was tall and angular and thin and his hair… ‘’you don’t have a name, do you?’’_

_He stopped eating and tilted his head to the side, ‘’silver…’’ he didn’t know why the word came to him. Maybe because the man’s hair was that colour. Or maybe because…_

_‘’Ah, yes,’’ the man brushed his hair self consciously. It was short, different to his, and he wanted to touch it, so he reached out a hand. Hesitantly, the man bowed his head and let him pat the hair. It was spiky and coarse, but he didn’t dislike it. When he was done, the man patted his in return. No one had ever patted his hair. He couldn’t stop the smile that pushed itself onto his lips. Then he looked down and used the rest of his bread to scoop up the remains of his bowl._

_‘’I don’t have a name,’’ he repeated finally._

_‘’didn’t your daddy give you one? The nice one?’’ another man came over. This one was huge and he had dark hair and hazel eyes._

_The words pushed themselves onto his tongue, and somehow he knew they were true, ‘’he wasn’t nice. He was just less bad than the other one,’’ and then something clicked. The name he had in his head when he woke up on the beach, the man he had been looking for…was standing in front of him. He pointed at the dark haired one, ‘’you’re the Bandit King. Some of the nice people at camp said I had to find you.’’_

_The man’s eyes softened, ‘’how old are you?’’ He held up five fingers again, ‘’I’m Bane,’’ he confirmed, ‘’this is my mate, Aris,’’ he gestured to the silver one, ‘’you’re met the girls already.’’_

_‘’Yes!’’ they were really nice, he decided, ‘’Rosh, May and Ry.’’ He couldn’t remember their full names, just the beginnings. He’d learn, though._

_‘’Merin,’’ the silver one, Aris, said suddenly, ‘’do you like the sound of that?’’_

_He blinked. Merin? But it sounded nice in his head, and when Aris said it, so he grinned, ‘’yeah!’’_

_‘’Okay,’’ Aris glanced at Bane, ‘’that will be your name from now on.’’_

_And so he had made it – made it for everyone trapped in that canyon. Merin was free._

*~*~*

Merin looked at Orion, tears in his eyes. Orion bore the same scars as him because they had dared to be together. Orion had saved him by sacrificing himself. Who knew how long he had remained in the canyon till he could run again – he had looked so wild that day when he found Merin. Like he had run through the country in one night, knowing where Merin would be – in the mountains, with the Bandit King. And when he had seen him… Merin had been hit with their mate bond because he had forgotten about Orion, but Orion had looked stunned because he had finally found Merin. He had remembered from the beginning. That’s why he had lunged himself at him, and kissed him.

Merin’s heart contracted. He had been cruel to him and he had taken it. Because he didn’t want to remind Merin of their broken past. Now, more than anything, Merin wanted to go to him. But the Head grinned down at him and said, ‘’well, well, well, if it isn’t my son and his bastard Omega, back from the dead.’’

*~*~*  


Ceawlin Aradhaya had just been crowned as Empress of Asakura.

She sat on her throne, the throne her father had sat in a year ago, stunned, looking at the watery sunlight of early morning filter through the windows. She was back in the palace. Nuria, Jee and Lord Liem were dead. The more important traitors were in the dungeons, the others pardoned. Those who had died – Kallistos, beheaded, Thi Yu, shot down from the roof of the palace, Lord Han Wu, overtaken by many opponents in the courtyard before Dreux could get to him, and Lady Areshi, defending the gates – had died for this. For her to sit on this throne. She stared out at the empty throne room, feeling the light gold circlet running around her head and took a deep breath.

They had done it. She was Empress. And there was much to be done.

She had sent out soldiers to retrieve Damasus from the army – he was due any day. More had been sent out all over the country in search of little Rothaid – every temple was to be checked. She was not yet ready to bring her father from Salar, not after she heard of what he had done to her half-sister. Now she needed to create everything from scratch – a trustworthy council, give out titles to trustworthy people, like those who had supported and helped her. She had a faint plan in her head already – give Horatia Lord Bai’s lands in Emei, make her a Lady. Tofi would be her new Captain of the guard; he was level headed enough for that. She’d give Boon Sun lands, too, and make him a Duke – she didn’t know which ones yet, but he definitely deserved that. Aldric would be head of warfare on her new council and Soun Chang her lady in waiting and confidante. Lady Chen Pat would take over Lord Liem’s lands in Mersin, and Lady Ji-Fa Li would take over the lands of the slaughtered Ji-Fa family – her nine year old son would also be offered a good match in marriage when he was of age. Lord Yuan would be heavily compensated as would the families of those who had died and everyone who had thrown their weight behind Lin.

And Dreux…

As if on command, the doors of the chamber opened. Dreux had gotten a hair cut – he’d cleaned up and now was wearing decent clothes. Lin hadn’t realised how sombre black made him look, till he wore green. As soon as he reached her throne he went down on one knee, ‘’your majesty.’’ Before she could roll her eyes at him he grinned and rose, ‘’comfortable?’’

‘’I think I might need a cushion,’’ Lin joked, but she was relieved he was here. She stepped down from the throne and went to him, ‘’it’s still a little surreal.’’

‘’Yes. It will be for a while,’’ Dreux smiled at her and took her hands as she came closer, ‘’but we did it.’’

‘’We did…’’ Lin exhaled, taking it in, taking _him_ in, ‘’by the way…how does ‘General Dreux’ sound to you?’’

Dreux blinked once. Twice, ‘’…certainly strange.’’

Lin shrugged, ‘’you commanded an entire rebellion for me. I think you can do that with my armies.’’

‘’Lin, are you sure…?’’

‘’Do I look unsure?’’ Lin raised her chin.

Dreux smiled, ‘’you never do.’’

‘’And what about… ‘Lord Chancellor Dreux’?’’ she added shyly.

Dreux gaped at her, ‘’well, you better compensate me for all those!’’

Lin laughed, ‘’I will.’’ She promised, squeezing his hands.

The doors opened again and Aldric strolled in, wearing pants, grease on her shirt. She had forgotten to take goggles off her face. Soun Chang hurried after her in a many layered kimono – she loved those, especially the pink ones. It was probably a relief not to have to wear black anymore. Soun Chang carried a double edged spear, and Aldric a scythe, ‘’new weapons! Upgrades!’’ Aldric called excitedly and Lin gasped, grabbing her scythe.

‘’You remade it!’’ she cried out.

‘’Of course I did,’’ Aldric said as Dreux grabbed his spear and expanded it to its full length. He punched the air.

‘’You’re the best, Al!’’

‘’Of course I am,’’ Aldric said matter-of-fact.

Soun Chang smiled. She looked so much more radiant now that the dark days were over, ‘’where to now, your majesty?’’

‘’I think, for now, you will be regent,’’ she said to Soun Chang, who frowned, ‘’because we have a certain rebellion in a certain country to finish, and a certain Queen to put back on the throne.’’

Dreux grinned, ‘’we’re good at that.’’

*~*~*

There was nothing Merin could do to stop Orion lunging for his father, to stop the Head Overseer from drawing his sword and pointing it at Orion’s throat. Orion stopped, glaring at his father, who chuckled, ‘’careful, boy. You’ve crossed me twice now. I don’t let those things happen thrice.’’ Orion growled, low and dangerous, despite the sword at his throat and his father grinned, ‘’still not talking? You can’t say my punishment falls on death ears, then.’’

The whole canyon was silent. The people didn’t move a muscle while Merin looked around frantically, for something, anything to use as a weapon. Desperate, he finally picked up a rock and threw it, hard. It hit the side of the Head’s face with a crack and he roared with rage as blood gushed. Merin darted through the crowd. He was a bandit now. This time, it was different, ‘’get him, you fool!’’ the Head shoved the Overseer down to the people. He suddenly looked uncertain but gave chase to Merin. The Omega had no idea what he was trying to do, till he saw the crevice in the Canyon floor. He slowed, till he felt the Overseer catching up, shoving people out of the way. Just before he reached the crevice, he darted left, and the Overseer did not slow down in time, falling face first into it. Merin jumped on him before he could get up, grabbing his whip and running for the Head.

‘’Oh, no, a nameless bitch with a whip. What will I do?’’ the Head laughed, swinging his sword, but he was furious – that much was clear.

Merin darted around Orion till he was behind the Head, who now had to be careful who he pointed his sword at. He swung it between them, daring them to come closer. Merin snarled at him, ‘’I’m not a nameless bitch. My name is Merin Santi, and I am the next Bandit King. So you better watch your footing,’’ he smirked, ‘’ _bitch_ ,’’ and then he slammed his whip down hard on the Head’s feet. As he danced further away from Orion, yowling, he brought the whip down hard on his back. Giving up on Orion, shrieking with pain and rage, he lunged for Merin.

He was stopped by a pebble which skittered across the rocks and came to a stop by his feet. The Head looked up and so did Merin, in the direction where the pebble had come from. One of the old ones, ancient, stood there, grinning toothlessly, almost good-naturedly at the Head. Merin recognised the man. He had been one of the younger old ones when Merin was escaping, some fifteen years ago. It was a wonder he was still alive. And while his pebble had not hurt the Head one bit, it started something vicious and dangerous and free.

Because in the next instant, a pregnant woman picked up a rock and threw it, hard. It hit the Head’s stomach and he doubled over. Before he could straighten, another rock hit his head. And then another one, on his knee. Another, hitting the chest. And then a rain of rocks, aimed straight at the Head, as the people howled and threw with all their might. The Overseer in the ditch scrambled to his feet and ran like hell. Soon the other Overseers would be here. Merin needed to get Orion out, and fast. The Head Overseer tried futilely to straighten and the crowd grew louder, more agitated.

And then there was a far-away trumpet and everything stopped.

The ground rumbled and, without thinking, Merin gripped the whip tight, and prepared to run past the Head Overseer, past his sword, to get to Orion. But then there was the ‘neigh’ or horses and they appeared – the army. The Kai army. The horse encircled the canyon as far as the eye could see and soldiers flooded down the stairs. The people didn’t know if they should panic or stand still. Merin cast Orion a panicked look but didn’t move. One of the soldiers, the only one wearing a cape, a green one, stalked forward onto the raised rock on which Orion, Merin and the Head Overseer stood. The latter snarled at the soldier, ‘’who are you, and why are you entering _my_ canyon?’’

‘’My name is general Galahad Vainamonen,’’ the soldier said, staring the Head down, ‘’and I am here on the orders of the King of Kainan.’’ In the distance, a cry was raised. The sudden noise, made the people in the canyon shift uncertainly, ‘’and I am here,’’ he turned to the people and his voice echoed around the canyon, ‘’to announce that the Moracay Canyon work camp is from now on permanently closed, and real fugitives will be brought to justice in Kainan. Those born of fugitives are now free by law and may leave.’’

His last words were drowned out by the deafening cry. And in the chaos Orion surged forward, knocked the sword out of his father’s hand and cut his head off. The cry was stifled suddenly as the head rolled down to the canyon below. Someone dipped down in the silence, grabbed the head by its hair and raised it high. The cry of victory that followed it was twice as loud as the previous one. People were crying and embracing, and the general didn’t bat an eye at what Orion had just done. But Orion himself was shaking, staring at his father’s corpse as the sword slipped from his hands. The general turned to Merin before he could go to his mate, ‘’are you Merin Santi?’’

‘’Yes…’’ he wasn’t sure if he actually said it, or if his mouth just formed the words, but the general clapped him on the shoulder.

‘’I’m instructed to take you back to the mountains. You, and your mate.’’

Only then did Merin understand that he was safe. He and Orion, finally, escaped the canyon.

*~*~*  


It took Merin a while to stop shaking. They were pulled from the canyon, given proper food and drink. From the canyon, hundreds flooded out and were distributed amongst soldiers, to ride with them to the nearest city. The criminals were herded away – from hundreds there were a dozen, and their crimes were to be reviewed. In the rush Merin had lost Orion, but he knew he would find him – so he sat on a boulder next to the calm horse the general had given them to ride to the mountains, along with provisions for the journey. Soldiers begun to depart. Some were giving out any food and water they had brought with them – they couldn’t have imagined the extent of conditions these people were kept under. Merin waited and waited, till the crowd lessened and, finally, Orion appeared.

He hovered a few feet away from Merin, staring at him but not daring to approach. Merin looked at him differently now. Orion wasn’t just some strange, wild boy who happened to be him mate, who was possessive and a little strange, but sweet. Orion was someone who had suffered for Merin, who had borne scars for him, who returned to this hell on earth as a child, who grew up here, who threw away his high status so that Merin was happy. Merin’s grey eyes were glassy as he extended his arm out, hand open, fingers splayed. Orion didn’t hesitate. He practically ran forward, sliding to his knees. He pressed his hand to Merin’s, slowly, till they were flat against each other between them.

A tear ran down Merin’s cheek and he lifted both his hands to cup Orion’s face and pull him close, leaning their foreheads together, looking deep into those green eyes, ‘’how could I forget you?’’ he whispered and then he kissed him. It was short and experimental and sweet and world-destroying. Merin was scared he’d shatter Orion, that he was just an illusion, so he cupped his face as gently as he could, his lips a breath on Orion’s. Orion was bolder, but still gentle as he kissed back. They pulled away, too relieved to do much more than look at each other. Then, finally, Merin burst into tears, threw his arms around Orion and held him as hard as he should have the day his mate found him.

*~*~*

Princess Eliha, the only sister of the late Emperor Shayan, walked from the kitchen of her Salarian manse, where her servant had prepared tea, and carried the teacup personally to Mihai’s room. She and her brother in law had been friends for years and she had nursed his fragile mental state into health in the year of his exile. She would wear colour again, soon, and she was glad – Shay never liked her in black. Eliha knocked gently with a pale hand on Mihai’s door and entered.

The teacup crashed from her hand and the tea splattered on the floor.

Mihai lay collapsed on the floor, sobbing. Eliha ran to him, falling to her knees, raising his face, ‘’Mihai, you promised you wouldn’t cry anymore. Your children-‘’

‘’Live!’’ Mihai exclaimed and Eliha was surprised to see that he was grinning and crying at the same time, ‘’Lin is back on the throne. My children are safe!’’

A great weight that had gathered in her heart over the year was lifted so suddenly that she, too, begun crying. She made a sign of thanks to the gods and gathered Mihai in her arms, ‘’thank the gods. Thanks the gods.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, fun fact - I didn't actually know Merin's and Orion's story till I came up with it a few chappie's ago, so this is completely random. Hope you liked it tho? Also, this is the longest chapter I've written at 13k words...yays?


	17. The End of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've been re-watching Shiki while writing this, which is why it took me ages. Shiki is actually so good, and the openings are banging! Also, I've moved houses, and I now live on Empire road.   
> Coincidence?   
> Me think not.   
> I'm also going to my first pride ever this saturday, I'm so excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support guys! <3 
> 
> xiennary123 - don't we ALL want a man like Orion? ;) (FCK THAT BOI ALREADY) - basically what we're all thinking xD Hahaha, your review was hilarious and so lovely to read, thank you so much!!! 
> 
> StellaCruz - ok, I know you & your entire class being suspected of arson is no laughing matter but DAMN IF THAT DOESN'T SOUND BADASS! Like, assassination classroom much? Hope everything is okay though! Ya, same b, I'm all for some BDSM but some I'm like eeeh? but I wanted to try something new, and I'm really glad you liked the breathplay! OMG I thought that line was a bit cheesy but then I was like...I'll put it in. Stella will appreciate a good line. You always do, without fail!! Thank you so much for everything bby <3 
> 
> SeamoreRed - I fully thought you were dead girl I was literally about to ask xD omg I didn't actually think about if Cedric loves Frith from that angle! Hope this chapter kind of ventures into that idea a bit more! YASSS I wanted the the revealed past to be a big moment and I guess I achieved that for you, which is great! Ugh, thank God I'm not the only one who thinks Snape is a creep. Thank you for your comment darling, I love you <3 
> 
> OFC thank you to Alna_King & all my other sister in fanfic, as well as some new babies joining/reviewing for the first time - mata, QueenofTiramisu & DolphinSpirit!!!

The sight of Frith wearing a high collar in the last days of summer made Cedric panic. Because he had pressed down so hard that night, Frith’s neck was _still_ bruised. He could have easily snapped Frith’s neck but he’d still taken the risk – a selfish, horrendous risk. And he’d shown Cedric a part of him that outsiders from Arnheim shouldn’t see – the parts of him that craved to do more dangerous, dark things to him. Undoubtedly, Frith didn’t want to be around him anymore – he certainly hadn’t been giving Cedric his kisses the past few days, but he was busy sorting out housing and supplies for those hundreds liberated from the Moracay Canyon. For the first time since he had come to Kainan, Cedric was thankful Frith was avoiding him – but there was one problem.

The Hafwen ball was right around the corner.

Usually, the ball happened midsummer, but with the liberation of the Canyon, everyone’s hands were full – so it got postponed. Unlucky for Cedric, it was taking place tonight – and he still hadn’t talked with Frith.

There was also another problem. Frith’s parents were coming. They had left for their country manse before Cedric had invaded and this would be the first time the King met them – he felt awfully nervous. He might have been a powerful man who took over a country in days but he was a man nonetheless – and every man dreaded his future parents by law. Cedric sighed, looking at himself in the glass mirror. That is, if Frith ever decided to marry him. Which he was pretty adamant about not doing so far. Cedric looked himself up and down sceptically. It was hot so he ditched his armour in favour of a short sleeve tunic rimmed in silver and dark pants with a wide belt. He’d even ditched the cape. Outside, the sky was tinged pink and purple, the sun barely set. Cedric looked himself up and down again. Should he wear a crown, to display authority? But today wasn’t about that. He ran a hand through his icy hair, mussing it up. Did Frith like it messy? Cedric couldn’t remember. He should pay more attention to Frith, where he touches and kisses. Had he ever brushed his hair out of his face? Cedric shook his head – this was not the time to wonder about trivial things.

He hoped Prince Kaen and Prince Ilia were delayed, so that he wouldn’t have to face them tonight.

Gravelly, Cedric walked down the stairs and out of the palace, to the courtyard where huge pyres had been lit. He’d seen more scattered all over Queensbane from his window – the window of the dead King Serafin. He wondered if he’d stood at the balcony, admiring the City of Lights like Cedric had. Before he’d even walked outside, he could hear the joyous laughter, chatter and clink of glasses of the court. They kept quiet around him and Cedric hadn’t thought that abnormal, since the court of Arnheim was sullen and cold, but hearing them now made Cedric realise how scared they were of him. Which was good, he supposed. As he walked out of the doors, he spotted his prince, and before he could tell himself to shut up, the name fell from his mouth, ‘’Aethelfrith.’’

Frith turned and Cedric’s breath hitched. He looked more stunning than usual. His tunic was of a deep gold, wide necked so it fell off one shoulder, making his eyes more vibrant. The mark from Cedric’s fingers were covered by a golden collar with a massive ruby in the middle. Even though the tunic was long sleeve, it seemed light as water, and Frith didn’t seem to feel hot in it at all. Frith’s hair was out, long, straight locks running down his back and atop his head sat an elaborate crown of the best roses from the garden. Now that he looked, Cedric saw many of the royals and nobles wore flower crowns. What a strange, strange tradition. This would never pass in Arnheim. They didn’t have flowers to begin with, ‘’ah, Cedric,’’ to the King’s surprise, Frith slipped his brown fingers into Cedric’s limp hand and tugged on it, ‘’I was just going to get you. Come.’’

Cedric let himself be pulled through the throng of people till they reached a massive stack of wood. A pyre. Someone pressed a burning torch into his other hand and he stared at it, confused. He turned to Frith, like he turned with all his problems, ‘’Frith, what…?’’

‘’It’s tradition that the King of the palace lights the pyre.’’ Frith said and let go of his hand, nodding towards the stack. And for the first time, Cedric felt swirling guilt in his stomach. Because he spotted Celestine, dressed beautifully in green, standing a little way off. Not looking. It was Celestine who should light the pyre but as much as Cedric wanted to march to him and hand him the torch, he couldn’t. The King lit the pyre and he couldn’t even give Celestine a sliver of the title if he was to retain control over Kainan. He envisioned his sister, remember who he was doing this for, and set the pyre aflame. The flames surged up and the court cheered, forgetting for a few seconds who ruled them. The flames seemed to lick the sky and then, as fast as they had gone up, they burned down lower again.

And there, just above the line of fire, were Frith’s parents.

Cedric knew he was looking at Prince Ilia as soon as his eyes fell on him. He was possibly the most stunning man Cedric had ever seen. Ilia had been called the most beautiful man in all of Moriya and even in his thirties he retained the status. Cedric saw now where Frith got his beauty from. Ilia was staring at him, gold eyes dark, a sweet smile on his sensual mouth that promised death. His brown hand was hooked casually in the elbow of a taller man, this one of gold hair and a neat beard, with piercing Hyndestane-blue eyes. Prince Kaen didn’t even fake a smile. They stared Cedric down over the pyre. Cedric turned away from them, to Frith.

But Frith’s eyes widened as he saw his parents and then he was off, before Cedric could grab his hand.

*~*~*

Frith barrelled into Ilia, forgetting that he had outgrown his father, who had always been quite short, and hugged him tightly, ‘’papa!’’ he cried, as if he was a child again, and the weight of missing his family came crashing down on him. He felt Ilia exhale against him, a little weight gone from his slim shoulders as he gathered his eldest son in a hug that was too strong for someone his size. Frith then practically jumped on Kaen, laughing ‘’I can’t believe you’re here, finally!’’ Frith wiped a discreet tear with the back of his hand.

‘’We finally had an excuse to come,’’ Kaen said, smiling.

‘’Where’s Estrid? Is she safe?’’ Frith had so many questions. And so much to tell both of them.

‘’She’s at our manse with Yeshel. No way in this life, or the next, am I bringing her into this hell-hole,’’ Ilia shook his head, ‘’it’s all such a mess. Compared to this, Johan’s reign was a ball,’’ he said to his husband and then raised an eyebrow at Frith, ‘’and what is your sister doing?’’

‘’Which one?’’ Frith laughed. He was just so happy to have his family here.

‘’One is a pirate and one is a rebel, I don’t know what’s worse,’’ Ilia sighed, ‘’well, at least Lin is back on her throne and Mihai can get his ass off Salarian land. That’s Celestine’s territory. Which reminds me…’’

‘’We need to talk to him,’’ Kaen was already scanning the crowd for the red head. His eyes darkened as they settled on Cedric, who was pretending not to stare, ‘’and to someone else, too.’’

Ilia already looked devilish enough that Frith knew to stay out of the way, ‘’your brother is here, by the way, Frith, with his friends. We picked him up from the City Watch, just for tonight. Go find him.’’

Frith perked up, ‘’Hoel is here?’’ he was off before he even finished his sentence. It would be hard to find Hoel – it always was. He was of unremarkable height and looks, his clothing always mediocre even for balls, his status and personality enough to pull him away from the dark corners of the gardens but not enough to keep him on the dance-floor constantly. Frith scanned the crowd and laughed when he spotted Hoel immediately – his brother was looking for him, too. He was standing on a table, looking past the startled guests. Their eyes met and Hoel was gone. Frith worried that he’d fallen off but then Hoe was barrelling towards him like Frith had towards Ilia a few minutes before. Frith caught him easily and their embrace was so tight they could have been mistaken as one person in the dark. Frith breathed in his scent and was surprised to find it was different – not books and musty library air anymore, but steel and summer. He had grown an inch, and his body under Frith’s arms was wired with muscle that hadn’t been there before.

‘’Brother,’’ Hoel breathed into his tunic and with that word Frith was overtaken by a sudden need for his family, complete and together. He wanted Adelais and Theokleia here, but they weren’t coming back. Adelais, maybe, one day. But he’d likely never see Theokleia again. He prayed he didn’t because if he did, it would be at the gallows where she would hang for piracy under Kai law. Frith pushed his sisters out of his mind and stroked Hoel’s long-ish brown hair. They pulled apart eventually, not wanting people to stare.

‘’How is the City Watch? I’ll pull you out as soon as I ca-‘’

‘’No need,’’ Hoel cut in with a smile, ‘’I like it there. It’s good for me, I think. And I made some friends, too…’’ Frith wondered if he’d detected a hint of blush on Hoel’s face, which was beginning to fill in, as he gestured for two people who had been standing apart from the crowd. All three of them wore the dark red uniform of the City Watch, ‘’Shadrach and Sayre,’’ Frith tried to keep the frown off his face. The person who caught his eye immediately was the man – or, boy. He was built like a man but there was an undeniable youthfulness to him. And he was ugly – probably the ugliest bugger Frith had ever seen. There was a tattoo running all over one half of the boy’s scalp, which had been shaved, covering everything, even his ear. The eye on that side was closed with a scar running practically diagonally across his face, jagged and unpleasant. The one eye that was open was cold and calculating. Here was a man who had lived through more than a boy his age should. 

But it was the girl who he had to look out for. She was pretty enough, he supposed, her brown hair piled in two buns, with strands falling just right to obscure her peculiar blue eyes. Frith caught a few glimpses of those eyes and did not like what he saw within. For some reason, Frith immediately labelled her as a threat, and forced the thought down. Now was not the time to be suspicious. Hoel was allowed a night away from training, back at home. A merry tune was struck up by the band. People were flocking to the middle of the garden, where dancing begun under the stars and the fire. Frith watched, from the corner of his eye, as Sayre blushed, glanced around nervously and then cleared his throat, ‘’Hoel, do you…um, want to dance…maybe?’’ he started off alright, but then his voice trailed off into a mumble.

It was adorable, really. Frith was surprised when he only just noticed a _thing_ between his youngest brother and Sayre. Frith had always secretly hoped some handsome royal would waltz into the palace one day and swoop Hoel off his feet, because he was always left out, while his siblings were constantly dancing at balls, constantly made to entertain possible matches. While Sayre was anything but a handsome royal, but there was something about him that Frith liked. He seemed to operate on the same level as Hoel – they were both calm and shy. Good for each other. And Frith’s heart swelled with happiness when, for the first time, Hoel didn’t look down and half-heartedly took an outstretched hand, but perked up, gave an embarrassed little smile and happily took Sayre’s large hand. He spared but one more glance at the girl, ‘’Shady, are you going to be okay?’’

‘’If you’re dancing,’’ she didn’t seem heartbroken at that fact, rubbing her hands excitedly, ‘’then I’m drinking!’’ and she sauntered off towards the refreshment tables. Frith winked at Hoel, who grinned giddily as he was pulled deeper into the garden. He stood and watched for a little while longer – Hoel had always had two left feet but it seemed that this Sayre boy could dance. He knew court dances – a royal after-all?

*~*~*

Cedric was _not_ having fun. He hated things like this, wasn’t used to them. His only solace, with Frith busy, was Lady Dalia, who had completely dropped any interest she had in him. In fact, she seemed to be looking at him with pity these days, but at least she didn’t grovel and pretend to enjoy his company, which, to be fair, was hard to enjoy. Cedric had once been told by a Yamese war prisoner that if he was to describe him in one word it would be ‘boulder’. Heartless, cold and hard as a rock, that’s what Cedric was. Except with Frith, he felt like he was molten lava, unstoppable, on fire, fierce and fearless. But, even now, as he dwindled at the edge of the garden in a circle of nobles that Dalia was entertaining, he couldn’t stop looking for Frith with his eyes. Finally, he decided he would go, find him, apologise for practically choking him to death and promise never to do it again. And he’d let Frith choose if he wanted to sleep with him. Yes, that’s what he would do.

Giving himself a firm nod, Cedric stepped away from the cluster of guests and managed to take all of two steps into the garden before Frith rose up in front of him. No, not Frith – his father, Prince Ilia, beautiful and radiant. Next to him was his husband, glaring. They both bowed, Ilia’s braid knocking against his round cheek. Frith had inherited Prince Kaen’s bone structure but Ilia was round and soft looking. It was he who spoke, ‘’King Cedric. We hadn’t had the opportunity to introduce ourselves yet,’’ _King Cedric_. Not ‘your majesty’ – they were acknowledging him as the King of Arnheim, and nothing else.

‘’Prince Ilia and former Regent Kaen, I presume?’’ Cedric made himself talk like a diplomat, in the cool, collected way he led war councils.

Prince Ilia smiled and nodded. There was menace in that smile, ‘’we owe you our thanks for taking care of our son so diligently,’’ lie. ‘’we would like nothing more than to take him off your hands. Perhaps he could join us in our manse in the country?’’

‘’Perhaps not,’’ Cedric blurted before he could think about his response and cleared his throat, ‘’he is…needed at court. He gives good advice.’’

‘’Shortage of advisors in Arnheim?’’ Ilia dropped the smile now, instead raising an eyebrow.

‘’He was the one who advised that I send troops to help your daughter in Mutzre,’’ Cedric said coldly, ‘’and he was the one who suggested I close the Moracay Canyon. He is needed _here_.’’

‘’For what price, I wonder,’’ Ilia’s voice was equally cold, but a hand on his wrist from Kaen made the smile come back. If Cedric had any doubt he was being threatened before, he had none now, ‘’it was a pleasure meeting you, King Cedric. I hope we are not forced to come down here again.’’

And this single man, much shorter and skinnier than Cedric, with no army and only his husband for back up, scared Cedric more than any battle ever had.

*~*~*

Frith found Cedric sulking by one of the tables that had been dragged outside. He was a little tipsy, having drunk with that shy Sayre boy and then that girl, Shady, trying to sniff her out. The wine got to him before he could get to her and now, thankfully still able to walk in a straight line (just) he made his way to the King and dropped his rose flower crown atop his pale gold hair, before throwing his arms around his neck and planting a smacking kiss on his cheek, much to the King’s surprise, ‘’what are you sulking about, hm?’’ he nuzzled his nose against his neck, ‘’wanna dance?’’

‘’How much did you drink?’’

‘’Enough,’’ Frith poked his cheek with his nose playfully, ‘’come on. It’s a ball! It doesn’t do, a King sitting on his ass all evening.’’

‘’The last ball we had, you couldn’t even look at me,’’ Cedric said quietly. This hurt more than Frith rejecting him. It was a taste of what he could never have – Frith’s affection.

‘’That was a while ago,’’ Frith’s arms slipped off his neck, and he found Cedric’s hand instead, tugging it gently, ‘’whatever you’re thinking, Ceddy, whatever you’re putting down to the wine, don’t. I didn’t drink that much. Enough to give me courage to ask you to dance with my parents around, though,’’ his fingers tightened slightly on Cedric’s hand, ‘’so don’t shoot me down.’’

So Cedric stood, a flutter of hope in his heart as he took Frith in. Besides being gorgeous, he wasn’t all that drunk – his cheeks were a little reddened but his eyes were clear. He knew what he was doing. And maybe he just wanted something, maybe not, but right then Cedric wanted to dance with him, so he pulled Frith towards the garden, where a laughing revelry of drunken courtiers was already spinning. Not for the first time, as he fitted a hand against Frith’s waist and another around his fingers, Cedric worried he would simply break his prince. After all, by Arnheim standards, he was tiny. Then his eyes fell on Frith’s face, and the collar, and their close proximity and he flushed, the guilt surging back. Frith didn’t like collars, but Cedric had made him wear it. As the song started, fast enough that the couples moved fast enough not to overhear but perfectly slow for talking, Cedric took control of the dance and within the first few steps came his apology, ‘’I’m sorry about what I did. I should have told you what I wanted and what the risks were, but instead I asked you to trust me, which is…ridiculous. I shouldn’t ask that. Not when I threw your cousin off the throne,’’ the words came easily, sliding off his tongue thanks to the wine, ‘’I shouldn’t ask for your body at all. You’re doing your duty to your country by selling yourself to me and it’s not right and I shouldn’t make you do it and-‘’

Frith let go of his shoulder and reached up, curiously, letting Cedric lead. He brushed a stray strand of hair out of Cedric’s face, pushing it back with his fringe, like he usually had it, without knocking off the flower crown, ‘’going for the rugged thug look?’’ Frith’s hand returned to Cedric’s broad shoulder and the King was rendered speechless at Frith’s ease, ‘’trying to impress me?’’ this he said with a small grin at Cedric. And then, when Cedric did nothing but continued to stare at him while numbly going through the steps of the dance, Frith pulled himself closer. Cedric felt his nose nuzzle into his neck – he was hiding, as usual when he was embarrassed – and then his soft voice floated up to Cedric’s ear, ‘’I liked it, Cedric. Don’t be angry at yourself. I would have told you to stop if I didn’t like it, this time or the previous times.’’ And then he repeated it, as if the King still didn’t understand – which he didn’t, ‘’I _liked_ it, Ceddy.’’

 And he had liked it. He liked that Cedric took control and did things to him that he would have never thought possible. Being with him gave him an exhilarating thrill he had never experienced in his life. Cedric was new and dangerous and sweet at the same time, sweet only to him, which made Frith’s heart throb. Even if there was a rift between them, of a power struggle and cultural difference and upbringing, Frith still…liked it. He liked _him_. He pulled away, enough to glance up at Cedric. His icy eyes weren’t cold. They were never cold when he looked at Frith and now he slowed their dancing even more, ‘’can we go somewhere else?’’ Cedric whispered and Frith wondered if, if he refused, he’d kiss him right there and then, in front of everyone.

But the fear of that wasn’t what made Frith nod.

*~*~*

‘’Kaen.’’

‘’Mm-hh?’’

Kaen had been causally drowning his sorrows in his second chalice of wine when Ilia grabbed his face with his hand, squishing his cheeks together and turned his head towards the garden. When Kaen saw that bastard invader with his son, dancing, he choked on his wine. Ilia released his face and slammed his hand into his back. Kaen coughed, his eyes wide as he watched from a distance as Frith smiled and reached up to push back the King’s hair, ‘’oh-oh…’’ he murmured.

‘’Oh-oh is right,’’ Ilia sighed, ‘’this seems to be much more complicated that we thought.’’ Kaen merely shook his head and brought the chalice to his lips again. Ilia scowled at him, ‘’quit drinking. You become a miserable old sod when you’re drunk.’’

‘’I get drunk because I like it when you take care of me,’’ Kaen said with a grin, pulling an arm around Ilia’s slim waist and bringing him closer. But his grin could not mask the concern that made Kaen’s eyes wonder back to where his son danced with the enemy.

*~*~*  


Frith had expected sex, but that wasn’t what happened. Even though they had stumbled into Cedric’s bedchambers, and Frith managed to yank Cedric’s tunic over his head, and they landed on the bed, the King still in the flower crown…nothing happened. Instead, as Frith’s head hit the pillows Cedric’s kisses turned slower, gentler. Frith didn’t know what to make of it. He lay on the bed, hands by his side, and let Cedric kiss him, the sudden change of pace throwing him off. His eyes fluttered closed and Cedric brushed a finger against Frith’s hand, trailing it up his wrist, tracing his arm over the material of his tunic. Frith responded to his butterfly-light kisses. He wanted Cedric’s heat, his desire, his passion but this…this made Frith’s heart pound louder than it had when Cedric choked him.

After a few more kisses, Cedric pulled away an inch, his eyes half-lidded as he gazed down on Frith, dropping an occasional tender kiss on his lips or nose. Finally he propped his face up on his fist and gazed down at Frith. With the rose crown atop his head, slightly askew, his dishevelled hair and pale skin he looked like some kind of ice faerie king. Frith stared up at him and smiled eventually, ‘’what are you gawking at, your majesty?’’

‘’You.’’ Cedric replied fondly.

Frith leaned up a little, till he could brush his nose against Cedric’s, his words spoken practically against the King’s mouth, ‘’are you not going to do anything?’’

‘’Do you want me to do something?’’ Cedric murmured, and before Frith could answer he tipped them back onto the bed, till they lay side by side, the flower crown falling off Cedric’s head. As soon as Frith lay against the furs, Cedric’s large hand cupped his hip. Nothing more – a pure need for contact. But he was letting Frith take the lead tonight. The young prince reached out, pulling a stray leaf from Cedric’s hair, letting it flutter out of view. His hand hovered above Cedric’s hair, eventually descending to caress Cedric’s face. Cedric’s eyes flittered closed and he practically purred at the contact, leaning into Frith’s hand. When he opened his eyes he leaned forward to kiss the crease between Frith’s eyebrows, ‘’you’re frowning.’’

Frith didn’t realise he had been and he relaxed his face, sighing, ‘’I don’t know what to do with you,’’ he admitted quietly.

‘’I have a few ideas,’’ Cedric said with a grin, but he returned to his previous position, again giving Frith the control.

The prince shuffled closer, ‘’you mess my head up, Ceddy,’’ Frith admitted, and rested his head against his shoulder, nipping the hollow of his pale throat softly. In response Cedric leaned down to kiss his exposed shoulder, one hand slipping under the golden material of Frith’s tunic. He wasn’t trying anything, Frith knew. He just wanted the contact – it always seemed to be about contact. For someone as cold as Cedric, he was very touchy-feely. From his shoulder, Cedric’s mouth travelled up the slope of it and up his neck, stopping at the cold metal of the collar, With a quick hand, Cedric undid it, and threw it onto the floor. The bruises were still there, but faded. Cedric kissed them, hard and apologetic at the same time, and Frith groaned. The sound made Cedric want to pounce on him, but he shoved his desire down, slowing his kisses as he reached Frith’s mouth. Tonight wasn’t about him. Tonight was about Aethelfrith, and what he wanted.

Cedric was content to just lie in bed with his prince, especially when Frith readily parted his mouth for him, so Cedric could deepen their kiss. Frith, on the other hand, was torn. He wanted Cedric, desperately, wanted to feel him everywhere. But he also wanted just this – to lay against him and not think about anything, to just kiss and kiss till they fell asleep. The latter desire won out and he settled more comfortably against Cedric, one hand cupping his face. Frith tasted him, breathed him in – before, he hadn’t realised that Cedric had a very specific smell. When they made love, the room smelled of sweat and the actual love making, so Frith didn’t really have time to get used to Cedric’s actual smell. But he smelled like the winter forest, even in the summer, and he was cool to the touch. Frith still thought of him as pale in his head, but he wasn’t anymore, not really. His skin wasn’t anything like the cold marble that it was when they first met. Now it was a healthy light gold from the summer heat, and there were even a few freckles scattered across his shoulders.

Frith kissed them, every one. There were thirteen on the left shoulder, ten on the right. None on Cedric’s face. Frith wondered what Cedric would look like with freckles as he kissed his nose and then looked at his hand, still cupping his face. Compared to Frith, Cedric was still pale. The prince smiled at that and kissed the King again. Summer was coming to a close and he was allowed to indulge himself a little bit.

*~*~*

That dark skinned prince had been watching her – it took Shady a while to lose him. And when she did, she went straight for the physician quarters. They were empty, everyone was celebrating – except for Chaya, her goggles in place. They clasped hands while simultaneously looking up and down the corridor to make sure they were alone. Chaya spoke first, ‘’why is the little prince still alive?’’

‘’It’s harder than I thought. The Captain is always watching the cadets and we don’t sleep in the same bunk room,’’ Shady half-lied.

Chaya didn’t seem impressed, ‘’you’re talking like a thirteen year old after her first failed mission.’’

Shady rolled her eyes, ‘’okay, so how come the Arhanese King is still alive? And the Kai King? And the eldest prince, and his little sister?’’

‘’Slipping potions into food is more difficult than stabbing someone,’’ Chaya scowled.

Shady sighed and rubbed her face, ‘’I just…don’t see the point of it. I barely knew Cyr. If the Assassin King wants to avenge his son, he should do it himself.’’

Chaya gave her a warning look, ‘’by killing Cyr, they woke up the lions. Lionesses fight for their den. We fight for each other and avenge our own.’’

‘’Yeah, well,’’ Shady stretched, ‘’I don’t want to end up like Elenia, or Sirhaan or Cyr. I like my head on my neck, thank you very much.’’

They said a quick goodbye and Shady hurried down the corridor – and bumped straight into Sayre. Her blood ran cold, ‘’what are you doing here?’’ her voice sounded strained even to her.

Sayre looked at her and he didn’t look angry – he looked sad, ‘’you’re from Cana Kaale.’’

Shady nodded.

‘’You’re supposed to kill Hoel.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Shady’s voice was quiet, ‘’but I won’t do it.’’ She had been trying to convince herself she would. But she couldn’t. She just couldn’t. Hoel was the sweetest kid she’d ever met and maybe that was their problem – they didn’t leave the guild except for missions so they always around money-thirsty, competitive, deadly assassins. They didn’t meet nice people. They didn’t see the good side of life – except now Shady had seen it. And she liked it much more than her side.

Again, Sayre studied her carefully, trying to detect a lie. He was much younger, but also much bigger. He could snap her neck in a flash. Except instead, he threw an arm around her shoulders, ‘’yeah, I know you won’t,’’ he said, and grinned.

Relieved, Shady grinned back, ‘’you really are an ugly bugger,’’ she said, ‘’but a good one.’’

*~*~*

The digging was nearly complete. That knowledge gave Adelais a boost. She felt like she could dig a second tunnel all by herself. Summer was coming to a close and now to continue digging, teams would have to walk for more than an hour down the tunnel. They had food there and only exited when their shift was over. Adelais was constantly busy. This was nothing like the court in Kainan, where she spent her days sipping tea on the porch for hours on end or could sit in a puffy dress and listen to poems while fanning herself. No, here, when she wasn’t digging or sleeping, she was training with Chermion.

Like now.

Adelais swiped her leg under Ermie and the princess went crashing down. A move that Ermie taught Adelais herself. Before she could get up, Adelais jumped on her, grabbing her arms and pinning them to the small of her back. Ermie laughed, even though her cheek was pressed against the cold floor of the training room, ‘’damn, little Dela is getting strong.’’

‘’Thanks to you,’’ Adelais gritted her teeth and fought to keep Ermie on the ground as she tried to wiggle out of her grip.

Again, Ermie laughed, ‘’I believe you have surpassed me!’’

‘’You’re just distracted,’’ Adelais said. It was true. On a good day, Adelais never would have won against Chermion but as the digging came to a close, Ermie’s tension peaked. Finally, Adelais loosened her grip enough so that Ermie could flip over. As she did, Adelais noticed something she hadn’t before – a cut, already healing, that nicked Ermie’s chin. Her finger fluttered to it, ‘’what’s this?’’

‘’Had a minor scuffle with the City Watch in Hida,’’ Ermie said, light-hearted and Adelais looked at her with dread. Ermie had been gone for two days at one point this week…

‘’You should be more careful.’’ Adelais whispered.

‘’We don’t lead a very careful lifestyle,’’ Ermie’s smile disappeared and she sat up, suddenly, knocking Adelais into her lap, ‘’do we?’’ she added softly.

‘’No…’’ Adelais breathed, the adrenaline dying down. And then she just…fell into Ermie, wrapping her arms around her neck and pressing her forehead to her shoulder. Ermie seemed startled. Adelais wondered if hugging wasn’t a custom in Mutzre, but a moment later an arm snaked across her back, the fingers sinking into her hair.

‘’Just a little longer and all of this will be over…’’ Ermie promised and Adelais hugged her tighter.

*~*~*

Kleia woke up to the gentle rocking of the ship and felt like throwing up. She was sore all over. She didn’t feel like opening her eyes but she had to get rid of the swaying – she had to get out of her hammock before she hurled. She cracked her eyes open an inch and hissed, irritated – there was more light in this room than in hers. And it was quiet – what happened to all the snoring? Her heartbeat sped up – what if it had all been a dream? What if she hadn’t escaped and she was in her bedchambers in the palace, back to being Princess Theokleia- but, no. She opened her eyes and sat up violently in bed. A bed, not a hammock, but not hers, either. She didn’t have a bed on the Little Cutlass. She was in a strange cabin, clean but clustered. A map pinned next to the doors, a small circular window just above the waterline, an open chest full of expensive clothing. Someone shifted next to her and Kleia flinched, looking down at herself. She was naked. Completely naked. She grabbed the covers, pulled them over her chest and looked to her side.

Oh. _Shit_.

*~*~*

_‘’You wanted to see me?’’_

_Cassia looked up from the map she had been holding, before rolling it up and tossing it onto the pile in the corner, ‘’yes.’’_

_Kleia threw her arms in the air, ‘’why?’’_

_Cassia studied her for a moment, and then smirked, ‘’Shira’s the navigator but with Skye here, we have two navigators. We hardly need a third one, especially as inexperienced as you are.’’ Did Skye just steal her job?_

_Kleia shrugged, ‘’fine. I’ll scrub decks or something.’’ She turned to go._

_‘’Moye and Betz do that. The new kids do that,’’ when Kleia turned back around, Cassia was inspecting her nails innocently. She was planning something, ‘’if you don’t perform any task, you’re dispensable.’’_

_‘’Then find me something,’’ Kleia growled. She didn’t feel like hanging out around Cassia currently, but the Captain took her time, taking off her hat, shaking out her bright red curls._

_‘’I have, actually.’’ She picked up a pitcher that was holding one end of a map open. The map sprung closed as Cassia lifted it and poured auburn liquid into two glasses. They hardly used glasses on deck – the people Kleia slept with drunk from wooden mugs or straight from the barrel. One guy had a bottle of rum that doubled as a leg. Cassia extended the glass to her, ‘’drink?’’ Kleia took it, although she didn’t want to. It reminded her too much of the palace. She liked drinking straight from the golden stream that flowed from the barrels. She liked being uncivilised and free and a ‘pig’. She liked thinking that those idiots at court would faint, seeing her do it. She did not like glasses, so she chugged the contents in one go, ready to set it down. The liquor burned and in the time it took Kleia to cringe, Cassia had already filled her glass again, ‘’savour it,’’ she said with a smile._

_‘’Just tell me the job, Captain,’’ she was still angry at Cassia. Holding a grudge was something she had picked up from the Kai courtiers._

_‘’What’s the rush?’’ Cassia put an arm on her shoulder and steered her towards the bed, pushed down so she would sit. Kleia looked up at her cautiously. Was she a little flushed or was it the light falling from the window? How many glasses of rum did she have before Kleia came? Cassia’s hand lingered on her shoulder and then she tilted her head up._

_Kleia wasn’t dim._

_‘’I have a certain awareness of the nature of the job you’re proposing, Captain,’’ Kleia said as calmly as she could, smacking Cassia’s hand away._

_Cassia exploded in laughter, ‘’your princess talk is coming out.’’_

_Kleia glared at her, ‘’I’m no-one’s whore.’’ And then she gulped down the content of her glass in another big gulp. She practically never drunk and already the world was tilting. Or was that the ship?_

_Cassia laughed again, and crouched down in front of Kleia, ‘’what, just mine?’’ she asked innocently._

_It took all of two seconds for Kleia’s hand to swish through the air and smack Cassia so hard she lost her balance and fell on her ass. Kleia stood, slamming the glass on the floor next to the startled Captain, ‘’I reckon we’re done,’’ but before she made it even half way to the cabin doors, Cassia was up and she was mad. She grabbed Kleia’s wrist and whirled her around._

_‘’I’ve had it with the back-chat,’’ she snarled, ‘’I’m your Captain, like it or not.’’_

_‘’If you’re going to abuse your position,_ Captain _, then, please, by all means, ditch me on the next port.’’ She snatched her wrist back, ‘’I’ll find a job somewhere else.’’_

_Cassia grabbed her face and kissed her._

_This time Kleia didn’t give in._

_She shoved Cassia, hard, away from her and snarled, ‘’you can’t keep doing that when you don’t know what to say.’’_

_‘’But I_ don’t know _what to say!’’ Cassia exploded and her shoulders sagged. She looked younger in that moment, almost Kleia’s age, ‘’I never know what to say around you.’’_

_‘’Because I was a princess?’’ Kleia asked tightly._

_Cassia took a step forward and, when Kleia didn’t step away, another, hooked her fingers around her wrist and slid them down and laced them with Kleia’s, ‘’no. That’s not the reason.’’_

_Kleia decided it was about time she took charge. She released Cassia’s hand, grabbed her shoulders and shoved her down so she sat on the bed. Then, she slid into her lap. Her mouth was parted, startled and this time Kleia kissed her, one hand sinking into her short, red curls, the other on her shoulder. There was no pretending this time – she went straight for a deep kiss and when Cassia got over her surprise, he gripped her waist and kissed back with the ferocity of all seven seas. When they parted, Kleia was panting lightly, and still glaring, ‘’you should have just told me, then.’’_

_Cassia pulled her back down for another kiss, ‘’didn’t I just?’’ Kleia thought the ship tilted, but it was just Cassia tipping them over, till she was above and Kleia was on the bed and there was no going back._

*~*~*

Cassia was fast asleep and, judging by how much she drunk the night before, she would probably be in a sour mood when she woke up. Kleia scowled at her and smacked her arm, ‘’oi. Wake up.’’ She didn’t know why she was trying to rouse the Captain, she just knew she wanted her awake. But Cassia just grumbled something and turned over, ‘’Cass. _Cass_.’’ When she didn’t move, Kleia groaned, threw back the covers and grabbed the first article of clothing she could find – which was Cassia’s silk green robe. She threw it on, tying it around her waist. It was early, judging by the grey, watery light falling through the window. Everyone should still be asleep – she could get a few gulps of fresh air, some food, maybe, without risking the jeers of her fellow pirates. She was trying to cover her smaller breasts with the custom made robe still as she stepped on deck and heard the song that had become a familiar tune amongst the pirates.

‘ _With the hempen halter round his neck,_

_Altogether not too big,_

_The pirate stood on deck,_

_To dance the hempen jig,_

_Cause the world is closing in,_

_And soon it’ll be our turn,_

_The sight makes the devil grin,_

_As he watches pirates burn._ ’

Kleia had heard many versions of the song describing a pirate being hanged, a warning and a memory, but the one not-Nuria was singing was by far the creepiest. Fighting a chill and pulling the robe tighter around herself, Kleia approached the Asakurian girl standing on deck, long dark hair billowing. She hadn’t had time to speak to her till now. She was either surrounded by others or on other ships, sorting out new positions for those who had lost ship. The Pirate King himself had broken a leg. But here she was, completely alone – perfect timing to find out who she really was.

‘’So what’s your name, then? If you’re not the real Nuria.’’ Kleia asked casually, pulling herself up on the rail.

Nuria, who had already started singing the song over, fell silent, her dark eyes flicking to Kleia, ‘’dunno,’’ she said eventually, ‘’I called myself Nuria for so long that I forgot.’’

‘’Wanna tell me how exactly you ended up impersonating my half-cousin on a pirate ship?’’

‘’I was a double,’’ Nuria said, ‘’know what that is?’’

‘’Of course,’’ every royal had one. In case of a rebellion – a person who looked vaguely like the royal, in case…

‘’But you didn’t live in the palace.’’

‘’No,’’ Not-Nuria shrugged, ‘’after Emperor Mihai closed the harem, his favourite, Iomana, was sent away to live in a beautiful Manse in the country. She took her infant daughter, the real Nuria, with her. All was fine till, in a fit of rage, Emperor Mihai ordered her execution. And Emperor Shayan obliged because he had a weakness for him. Iomana wasn’t stupid, she knew Mihai was impulsive, knew it could happen. So she had employed a little orphanage girl as her daughter’s double. And when they came for Iomana, she made her real daughter run, while I was made to die with her.’’

‘’They didn’t know what Nuria looked like. They assumed I was her. But they only had orders to kill Iomana. Apparently the Emperors didn’t kill children. So Iomana was given a choice of beheading by force or drinking poison. She chose the latter – a pretty death. She was a vain but a smart woman. And then they left, leaving me – the new Nuria – all by myself. What was I to do? I grabbed all the valuables I could find around the house and ran.’’ Not-Nuria shrugged.

‘’What happened to the real Nuria?’’

Another shrug, ‘’rumour has it she staged a rebellion against your cousin, and failed.’’

Kleia pondered on that for a moment, ‘’does Elenia know?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Nuria’s face fell, ‘’it’s a constant source of amusement for her.’’

‘’And who, exactly,’’ Kleia said calmly, ‘’is Elenia.’’

Nuria snorted and looked at her, ‘’she’s a great many things. She’s been a many great things. Bandit, pirate…’’

‘’Assassin?’’

Nuria sobered up, ‘’so you figured it out. Yeah, assassin, too. One of those Cana Kaale bastards,’’ her dark eyes flicked to Kleia again, ‘’you gonna kill her?’’

‘’I’ve no reason to,’’ Kleia jumped down from the rail and stretched, ‘’I’m not a Hyndestane anymore. And, somehow, I have a feeling there’s someone else out there who deserves the privilege.’’

*~*~*  


Frith wasn’t even surprised to see Celestine sneaking out in the middle of the night. Frith himself couldn’t sleep, so he went into the gardens to enjoy one of the last summer nights. It would remain hot for a while still, but he wanted to engrave the heat into himself, for when the winter came. He was standing there under one of the trees when Celestine’s red head popped from behind the tree and he grinned, ‘’what are you doing here, looking like a ballad hero?’’

Frith smiled at him faintly, ‘’sneaking away?’’

‘’It’s hot,’’ Cel said.

‘’Liar. You want to get away from the palace,’’ Frith looked out at the Kai castle.

‘’It is a toxic place,’’ Cel admitted. So many wrongs had been committed within the beautiful walls. King Johan was butchered like a pig, King Serafin splattered in the courtyard after he jumped from his balcony. Many assassination attempts – one assassin executed, when Ilia carried Frith and Adelais in his stomach. Another, tortured by Frith’s other father. Frith had to agree with Cel – the palace was toxic, ‘’I don’t want to rule it.’’

Frith thought he had imagined those words, they had been so quiet. He turned to Cel, ‘’what?’’

This time, the words were clear and convinced, ‘’I don’t want to be King, Frith,’’ he said, ‘’I don’t. I never wanted to. To me…Cedric is almost a blessing.’’

Frith wanted to tell him not to talk like that but, truth is, he thought of Cedric similarly. He wasn’t a bad King and Frith knew how much happier Cel had been when Kaen was regent. He smiled at him, ‘’you’re going to the river, right? It’s pretty hot.’’

‘’You’re coming with?’’ Cel smiled at the change of subject.

‘’You know I don’t like swimming,’’ Frith was already walking towards the palace, ‘’don’t drown.’’

Celestine grinned at his back and he faced the gardens. Sneaking out had become second nature to him, even since he and Cao were kids, running away from the palace and finding their little lake. It was the lake he headed for now. The wall around the Kai palace wasn’t high at all, not like the walls in Asakura. He’d been once, when his cousin Rothaid was born and he was astounded at how Asakurian estates looked like a fortress, closed off by a tall wall. Here, he easily jumped over, quiet and precise so the guards standing along it did not even pick up on his presence. The only person who had ever caught him was Aelia Dairmuid, the Captain of the City Watch. There was no getting past her – good luck to Hoel if he ever tried to sneak out of camp.

Once he was past the wall, it was easy going, down a gentle slope, towards the lake. Here, even the lanterns from Queensbane didn’t reach, the lake protected by a thick cluster of trees that Cel had to squeeze past. He wasn’t afraid of the night, of the complete darkness that made him stumble and trip multiple times. This area was his home. He knew it better than the palace and once he cleared the trees the moon shone through, reflected in the lake, destroying the darkness. Cel came to a stop close to the river, eagerly taking off his sleep tunic. He was about to drop it when he noticed something on the ground – a pair of pants, discarded messily.

Caomhán’s pants.

Celestine raised his head sharply and saw Caomhán. The Captain was staring at him, his skin silver in the moonlight. He was submerged to the waist, and his chest was bare, dripping with droplets of water. His hair was wet, too, standing on edge as if he had shook his head. And Cel knew that below the waterline he was completely bare. Cao didn’t say anything, just stared at him mutely. Slowly, Cel lowered the tunic down onto the ground, next to Cao’s pants. His own pants followed. How many times had they gone skinny dipping in the middle of the night? Enough that Cel didn’t feel embarrassed as he stood, completely bare for Caomhán to see. And then he ran for the lake and dived, his body cutting through the water. Down here it was dark and peaceful and if he opened his eyes, everything was black. But he knew where Caomhán was so finding his legs and yanking him down into the water was a matter of seconds.

Cao really should have seen it coming.

Celestine broke the surface first, laughing, brushing his hair from his eyes. Cao followed a second later, gasping and coughing, ‘’not fair! Prick!’’ he yelled but he was laughing, too, wiping rivulets of water off his face. Cel laughed again and finally settled for smiling fondly at his best friend, ‘’I didn’t know you’d be here,’’ he said and swam a little closer. Heat was beating off Caomhán and, in the cold lake, Cel craved it, ‘’but I’m not surprised that you are.’’

Cao’s face was serious, eyes like molten steel as he reached out, cupped Cel’s cheek, ‘’did you have a nightmare while I was gone?’’

‘’No,’’ Cel said truthfully, and Cao exhaled, grabbed his wrist and pulled Cel to him through the water. Cel pressed his hands, palms flat, to Cao’s chest, feeling his warmth, the steady beat of his heart. He tilted his head up slightly, so he could nudge his nose against Caomhán’s. The Captain’s eyes fluttered shut, his hands finding Cel’s waist under the water. Their touches were tentative. Here, when they were alone and naked before each other there were invisible boundaries that had to be upheld – but they were hard to find if one was not keen to look. A droplet ran down Cel’s nose as he lowered his head, pressing his face into Cao’s neck, breathing him in. One of Cao’s hands went up. He pressed Cel’s head into his neck, held him close. It was as much affection as it was restraint.

It was Cel who raised his head again, pressing his hand to Caomhán’s cheek, his thumb tracing his lower lip, ‘’I want to…’’ he whispered, desperate. His need for Cao grew day by day and no matter how much he told himself he couldn’t have him, it was impossible. He knew he’d rather jump off the balcony, like his father, than marry someone that wasn’t Cao. The realisation hit him like a brick – he wanted to marry his Captain of the Guard.

Unaware of his internal torment, Caomhán dipped his head, ‘’just this once,’’ he breathed, pleading, ‘’one kiss, Cel. Just give me one.’’

But Celestine shook his head, ‘’it’ll start something. It’s bad enough as it is.’’

‘’It’s already started,’’ Caomhán whispered, kissing his forehead instead, ‘’we can’t keep pretending forever.’’

‘’But we have to for as long as we can,’’ Cel said, swallowing thickly. He forced himself to step away. A hand formed into a fist, then the other, then he pushed away, slowly, head down, till he was an arm’s length away from Caomhán. He braced himself, forced a grin, tried not to think of Cao’s bare body against his as he raised his head and said, ‘’race you to the other side!’’ and dived.

Caomhán won anyway.

*~*~*

Lin was speed-walking through the halls of the Asakurian Imperial palace. Now that she was Empress, there were certain things expected of her – like not running in the corridors. It was a real pain in the ass, not being able to sprint to wherever she needed to go. She felt like a wild girl, put in a dress and told to rule a country. It would take some adjusting – with Dreux, of course.

The problem was, Dreux was leaving.

As fast as she could, wooden sandals clomping, Lin made it to Dreux’s bedchambers and threw open the doors, not bothering to knock. As she expected, Dreux was in the middle of packing – a small trunk. It was impossible to tell where he was going, or for how long. Except Lin already knew, ‘’you weren’t going to tell me,’’ she said, feeling betrayed, as Dreux straightened from his packing, startled. He said nothing because she had said it all. He wasn’t going to tell her till it was the last moment and she wouldn’t be able to stop him. They stared at each other. The light fell beautifully through the large, horizontal windows, making Lin’s hair shine. Dreux had cut his hair. He looked different but he was still Dreux.

‘’I’m going to Mutzre.’’ He said quietly.

‘’I know.’’ She was equally quiet.

He looked at her with pleading eyes, ‘’we promised to help. Princess Dagmaer sent forces. Someone needs to lead them. You yourself said I’m good at that. Rebellions are my thing.’’

Lin was surprised that tears gathered in her eyes. No, not surprised. She knew she’d cry if Dreux abandoned her. She just didn’t think he would, ‘’so, what? You go around countries, help princesses with their rebellions and then move on?’’

Dreux went to her, cupping her face, ‘’Lin. Lin, don’t cry.’’ He whispered, pressing their foreheads together. She wanted to push him away. She was angry. He was being a prick. But she couldn’t. Not after all he had done for her. Hell, he’d pulled her from the dungeon below her feet.

‘’Why, Dreux…?’’ her voice broke and he sighed – a sigh of a laboured man.

‘’It was either asking you, or going to Mutzre.’’

Lin blinked tears, ‘’what are you talking about? Asking me what?’’

‘’If you’d marry me.’’

The words seemed to cut off every noise in the room – the chirping of birds, Lin’s quiet sobs, the rustle of wind coming through one of the open windows… and then, ‘’so facing a corrupt queen is less scary than asking for my hand?’’

Dreux laughed, his thumbs brushing the few tears that fell from her eyes, ‘’believe it or not, but yes. It’s less scary.’’

Lin chewed over his words in her mind, ‘’so you like me?’’

‘’I bloody love you, Lin!’’ Dreux laughed, ‘’you’re so clueless. It’s love, Lin.’’

Lin flushed, blinked, but did not look down, ‘’since when?’’

Dreux groaned and hid his face in her shoulder, ‘’remember…when I got excited in that corridor?’’

‘’What, before we were meant to go attack Hidayat?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ he laughed, embarrassed, ‘’it was by then, definitely. Before, little by little, but by then I knew.’’

He’d gotten her out in the summer. By the time they attacked Hidayat, it was winter. It took him maybe four months to fall for her. And how long had it taken her to fall for him – because she loved him. She’d known that for a while. It was a sudden falling, more like a slow realisation that they fit together like a sword fit in a sheath. Made one for another, not paired up from a million of swords and sheaths, ‘’yes, that was one of your more embarrassing moments.’’

Dreux’s head shot up, ‘’shut up, I kno-‘’

Lin grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him down for a kiss. It startled both of them. It was short and surprised and unsure, but it was their first kiss and Lin mentally told Dreux to cherish it, because she didn’t know when she’d next feel like giving him one. When they pulled apart Dreux blinked at her, and blinked again, and Lin raised her chin, ‘’I’m coming with you.’’

‘’You can’t, Lin. You’re the Empress.’’

‘’Soun Chang can be regent.’’

‘’She’s _seventeen_.’’

‘’So was I, when this whole mess started,’’ Lin said with determination, ‘’if something happens to me, Damasus is safely back in the palace. He will continue to search for Rothaid,’’ she reached up and cupped Dreux face, looking at him seriously, ‘’and for now, you and I are going to Mutzre to fulfil our promise to its Queen.’’

*~*~*  


‘’So what’s his name?’’ Mayflower frowned.

‘’Em.’’ Mace said.

‘’What, like the letter? Like…’’ May counted on her fingers, ‘’the twelth one?’’

‘’thirteenth,’’ Ryane corrected.

‘’Yes.’’ Mace wasn’t really paying attention to her. They finally reached the mountains after he and a dozen bandits had doubled back to search for Merin and Orion. They returned for supplies only to find out that General Gal had sent word that the two lost souls were on their way back, safe. The news had lifted a weight off the mountain and finally the bandits could relax – and Mace could concentrate on the boy he had picked up in Perth. He’d refused to leave his side so he’d been patrolling the North with Mace – and now he finally met the other bandits. And they were as smitten with Em as Mace was.

‘’he’s shy, isn’t he?’’ Roshni smiled kindly. Mace was sitting on the table in the dining cavern, and Em was half-hiding behind him

‘’He’s a kinky bastard, that’s what he is!’’ Arleen grinned. She was munching on an apple, ‘’he’s already calling Mace master! Right, master Mace?’’

Mace growled a warning at her just as Wiss and Dieu strolled in. Dieu cut her a look, ‘’behave, young lady.’’ Arleen just stuck her tongue out at him. Wiss didn’t react, munching on his own apple. Like father like daughter. As always, he was hand in hand with his mate.

‘’I swear, we always take in kids with bruises,’’ Ryane sighed. She’d seen Em’s bruises but so far he didn’t like being touched by anyone but Mace. In fact, he didn’t like _not_ touching Mace. Cyra had joked that they had another Wiss and Dieu on their hands.

‘’Speaking of boys with bruises,’’ May said, ‘’Merin and Orion should be back before autumn fully starts.’’

‘’With the blessing of the gods,’’ Roshni murmured. The doors to the cavern opened and Aris strolled in, silver eyebrow raised at the girls, Mace and Em.

‘’You should be sleeping.’’

‘’Am I ten?’’ May asked.

‘’Are you my dad?’’ Roshni added.

‘’Watch out, the prince of Kainan is gonna get us,’’ Ryane grinned but they were gathering themselves up already, ‘’the boys were hoarding the wash rooms.’’

‘’Oh no, a bunch of stinky bandit men,’’ Aris said with a straight face, ‘’and tomorrow you’ll be whining that you don’t want to do end of summer cleaning because you’re tired.’’

Roshni laughed and motioned to Cyra, ‘’come, Cy, I’ll do your hair.’’

Aris turned to Mace and Arleen, ‘’you two, go as well. Mace, do you want me to get Em a room?’’

At the prospect, Em’s hands tightened on Mace’s tunic. Mace put a protective arm around his shoulders, ‘’I think he’ll be fine with me.’’

‘’Alright,’’ Aris stretched and yawned. At the news of Merin’s safety he, too, was in brighter spirits. He made for the doors, calling over his shoulder, ‘’Wiss, Dieu, I can _hear_ you kissing behind there!’’ at that, Arleen screeched and ran from the room. Mace chuckled. It was good to be back home. He jumped off the table and extended a hand to Em, who took it readily. His skin was so dark, it still amazed Mace. You didn’t get skin like that often around here – Moriya went a few shades lighter brown than Em was. But Mace liked it. He liked all of Em.

They’d already washed. It was the first thing they’d done when they returned home, with Mace standing guard while Em washed – much like Merin had stood guard for Orion a year ago. Mace exhaled. It was a year already since any chance of him making Merin his were shattered – and now it didn’t hurt one bit. He suspected Em was largely to thank for that. Now they padded to Mace’s room. Em was dressed in one of Mace’s tunics, which was much too big. Em was skinny, probably close to being too skinny, starved, even. When he’d taken off his wool tunic, his ribs were visible. Mace was thankful he had taken him from that place, where they would have worked him to death.

As soon as they entered Mace’s bedroom, Em lay down on the bare, stone floor. Mace knelt down by him, confused, ‘’what are you doing?’’

Em looked at him curiously with his big, dark eyes, ‘’I thought we’re sleeping…?’’ he whispered, sitting up. He hesitated, before reaching and pressing his hand to Mace’s chest, fingers brushing the strings of his tunic, ‘’unless…you want to…?’’

Realisation snapped into place. How old did Em say he was…sixteen? ‘’Gods, no!’’

Em flinched away from him and Mace immediately regretted raising his voice. He tilted his head, trying to catch Em’s eye, ‘’Em. Look at me.’’ He did, ‘’it’s different here. You don’t need to do anything you don’t want to. You can eat what you want, when you want. You can go where you want. You don’t have to do anything. You don’t have to give yourself to anyone for anything anymore and you _don’t sleep on the floor_.’’

Em looked like he was going to cry, ‘’ _why_?’’

Mace blanched, ‘’what do you mean why?’’

‘’Why am I allowed to do all those things? What do you gain from it?’’

‘’Nothing,’’ Mace gently reached for Em’s chin and tilted his head up, ‘’how you lived before, whatever happened…that’s not normal, Em. This is normal. Being free is normal.’’ To reassure him further, he pressed a soft kiss to Em’s forehead. He’d never admit it, but he picked it up from the bandit. Dieu always pressed kisses to Wiss’ forehead, when others started complaining that they were kissing on the mouth too much. And when Bane lost his temper, or was sad, Aris kissed his forehead. And Roshni kissed everyone’s forehead, when they were down, the benevolent mother. So he did it now to calm Em down and the boy looked up at him, startled, ‘’did you like that?’’ Mace asked gently.

‘’Yes…’’ Em seemed almost surprised by his answer.

‘’From now on, you tell me what you like and what you don’t like, alright?’’ Mace smiled at him. He rarely smiled at people. He was more of a feral-grin-smirk kind of guy. But for Em, he would smile.

‘’I liked that,’’ Em whispered. Mace hadn’t heard him not-whisper yet – or maybe this was as loud as his voice went, ‘’I really liked it.’’

‘’Did you now?’’ Mace grinned and grabbed Em. The boy squealed, but not with fear and Mace pulled him into his lap and pressed kiss after kiss to Em’s forehead. And Em laughed. In the two weeks that they searched for Orion and Merin, when they slept side by side, with Em clinging to him all day and night, Mace hadn’t seen so much as a smile. Hearing him laugh was like something opened in him, and it was almost painful. He stopped and Em quietened, looking up at him, still smiling. Mace couldn’t keep himself from tilting the boy up, from brushing their lips together.

‘’I liked that, too,’’ Em breathed, eyes half-closed.

So Mace carried him to bed, set him down amongst his pillows and furs, gathered him to his side and kissed him again.

*~*~*

Dagny sat on Hailwic’s hill, catching the last of the summer breeze in her long brown hair. Her family had come and gone – all that was left after them was a blue kite, tied to Hailwic’s grave, rising up to the sky, to where Hailwic was. From the hill, Dagny could see the city and the green plains that surrounded it – and the millions of kites that rose together in celebration of the Kite Festival. Dagmaer herself had a kite tied to her wrist and floated it next to Hailwic’s – she imagined her little sister, five or six years old, standing next to her. She didn’t really know what she would look like, except that she’d have dark skin like Nav, and dark hair, probably. That was enough. She knew how she would be – as sweet and kind as her brothers.

‘’I’ve sent armies to Mutzre today,’’ she confessed to the grave, ‘’mama is happy I’ve made a decision. She says it’s one more step towards Queendom. But for me it was like a step towards a decision. It felt good, doing something and knowing if it was what you wanted to do for the rest of your life. It made me realise I don’t want to rule,’’ she smiled at the grave, ‘’so I am not going to be Queen.’’

Above, Hailwic’s kite seemed to bump against hers in approval.

And so a long, long summer of secrets and liberation and discovery came to an end in a flood of the last hot days, that promised a fierce winter to all those who would survive autumn.


	18. Part II: The Last Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for all the love, especially SeamoreRed, Xiennary123 and my sisters in fanfic <3

It was the festival of Jora, in the middle of autumn. The leaves that had fallen, brown and crunchy underfoot, were being collected all over Kainan and made into stacks that were then burned as an offering to the goddess of fall, Jora, and a plea for a mild winter to Soyala. And, a world away, Kainan’s princess was raising a chalice of wine, accompanied by a room-full of rebels. Chermion stood on a table, grinning at her companions, ‘’gentlemen, ladies,’’ she raised her own cup, ‘’to the tunnel!’’

‘’To the tunnel!’’ the rebels echoed joyfully, raising their glasses. Adelais was grinning, giddy. The final preparations were finished, the tunnel was dug. All that was left was to sneak into the castle. She glanced at Damaris, who gave her a weak smile – she was pale, not drinking much. Adelais supposed she should worry about the expedition, too, but she couldn’t make herself. It would all soon be over. She glanced around the room at the people she had got to know so well over the past year – Earleen, the baker, Lara, the dress maker and Maire, the hatter; Cae, Sam and Father Ash. She wished Miss Mady could be here, but she could not give up her pretences, not yet. Adelais was pulled from thought by a finger under her chin, tilting her head up. Ermie grinned down at her, ‘’what are you brooding about, princess? Scared I’ll die?’’

‘’Not funny.’’

Ermie’s grin widened and she crouched down so she was eye-level with Adelais, sitting at her bench, ‘’I won’t die,’’ she said, ‘’because you have my back.’’

‘’Yes,’’ Adelais couldn’t help and smile at her.

‘’Aren’t you a darling wife,’’ Ermie joked, standing. And then, completely serious, she dropped a kiss on Adelais’ forehead, ‘’and soon you’ll be my sweet Queen.’’

Adelais flushed just as the doors opened. A stern-faced, dirty-blonde haired woman ran in. Adelais recognised her as Chrissy Reiter, Captain of the Amaranthian City Watch, ‘’there’s an army marching into Amaranthe.’’

The cup slid from Adelais’ hand and crashed to the floor, breaking in the awful silence that fell following Captain Reiter’s words, ‘’Adelais, get in the tunnels,’’ Chermion said, voice cold, eyes flashing, ‘’everyone else, stay here. It’s not safe to go to the other hideouts-‘’

‘’The sigil!’’ Adelais stood and pushed herself in front of Ermie, till she was facing the Captain, ‘’what was their sigil?’’

The Captain frowned, ‘’a bear’s paw…’’ realisation hit her and her eyes widened, ‘’not Wren’s army then!’’

Adelais didn’t think she was breathing, ‘’I know whose…’’ she whispered and then was off, running, up the stairs from the tunnel, through the dark corridor and up another flight of stairs, ramming her fist against the trap door till someone moved the fake oven from the top of the hide out and then she was jumping out, running, her boots smacking the floor of the bakery as she crashed through the bakery doors and charged into the night street. It was autumn now, but it was hot as ever in Mutzre; Adelais ran as fast as she could, towards the commotion she heard and, surely enough, there was the Sahrian army marching through the streets.

Chermion caught up with her and grabbed her wrist, ‘’don’t! It’s danger-‘’

But Adelais was already pulling free from her grip because she had spotted silver hair and Asakurian features and she was sprinting for her cousin, ‘’Lin! Lin!’’

Ceawlin managed to catch her as she jumped on her. Being more or less the same build, they nearly toppled over. They hadn’t been close as kids, seeing as Adelais grew up in the Kai palace and Lin was raised away from the Asakurian court in the countryside, but they knew each other, visited often enough, wrote letters…and at that moment anyone who shared her Hyndestane blood was welcome, ‘’you’re alive!’’ there was genuine relief in Lin’s voice. Mihai had made it a point to teach her Kai and she spoke perfectly.

Adelais took a step back, looking at her cousin in wonder, ‘’I though you were thrown off your throne!’’

‘’I was. I got it back now, which is why I am here… with Dagny’s army,’’ Lin said but her eyes were already on Ermie, who caught up with Adelais once more. Lin nodded her head, ‘’Queen Chermion.’’

‘’Empress Ceawlin,’’ Ermie grinned, ‘’true to your word, as I have hoped.’’

Lin smiled faintly and gestured to the scruffy looking, dark haired man next to her, ‘’my general, fiancé and Lord Chancellor, Dreux Hawley.’’

Adelais blinked, but did not comment, curtsying, ‘’how do you do?’’ next to sleek, tall Ceawlin in a dark armour that matched Dreux’s she felt scruffy and plain. Even so, looking at the army that marched through the street – _their_ army – she felt her heart flutter with hope. It fluttered with something else when Chermion casually slung her arm over her shoulders.

‘’How did you managed to land without alerting the usurper Queen?’’ she asked.

To this, Dreux grinned, ‘’actually, your majesty, we landed here, in Amaranthe, straightaway. We gave the dock workers quite a fright.’’

Chermion grinned back and gestured to the marching army, ‘’I will take care of the soldiers. Dela, take our guests to Earleen,’’ she offered an apologetic smile, ‘’unfortunately quarters are compromised right now, so you’ll have to make do.’’

‘’After Asakurian taverns, I’m sure we’ll be fine,’’ Lin said with another faint smile. Adelais wished Chermion stayed as she slipped her arm from around her neck, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before disappearing in between the marching men.

‘’Follow me,’’ Adelais nodded towards the direction she’d come from. She hadn’t realised she’d run all the way down Ironwood lane, nearly to the docks, and as she backtracked to Bliss Street, Lin matched step with her.

‘’I’m glad to see you getting along with your wife,’’ Ceawlin said, smiling down at Adelais. The Kai Princess hadn’t realised how much Lin had grown since she last saw her, ‘’she seems like a kind person. And a reckless one.’’

From behind her, Dreux chuckled, ‘’ _my_ kind of person.’’

Adelais smiled, ‘’yes.’’ She said vaguely, ‘’and you two, too. I would have suspected you’d marry a foreign prince, Lin.’’

Lin waved away the comment, ‘’growing up away from court seemed to have thrust the problem of my marriage from my father’s head.’’ Her eyes saddened as she said so and Adelais squeezed her hand briefly.

‘’My condolences.’’ She said.

Lin cleared her throat and blinked a few times. Her armour clinked as she walked, ‘’so, how is Chermion to you? Good?’’

‘’Of course.’’

‘’Planning for children?’’ she said it casually, a normal thing to ask a newly married couple but Adelais blushed head-to-toe. She hadn’t thought about it. Once the idea of Ermie being her wife settled, she hadn’t thought about anything – she had simply accepted it. But, after this was over, there’d be consummation and perhaps a family… Lin smiled sheepishly, ‘’forgive me. At a time like this, it doesn’t do to think of such matters.’’

‘’Right…’’ Adelais murmured.

*~*~*

Kleia sat in the eagle’s nest with Skye, looking down on deck to where Cassia was spreading the news – there was to be an attack on Port Alabamy on the Kai island of Capadonia – the main port used in trade. Losing that port would be like losing one leg for the country, but that wasn’t what bothered Kleia – what bothered her is that there was no point to the attack. Port Alabamy was on an island disconnected from the bandits, and pissing off the usurper King would mean technically helping Cel, which the pirates also didn’t want to do. So they were going to loot Port Alabamy for the fun of it and the ‘fun’ aspect had long since disappeared for Kleia. She was weary of loots, even though it was what pirates did – highly dangerous, they usually involved bumping into someone she knew, getting lectured and coming out with more useless trinkets for her trunk that she did not need. She had taken to gathering enough booty to earn her keep, not more, so her trunk rang half empty, ‘’this is ridiculous,’’ Kleia grumbled, kicking her legs in the air. They were threaded through two wooden poles in the nest.

‘’Tell me about it,’’ Skye sighed. She was more interested with fiddling with her aquamarine hair than listening to Cassia and the pirate cheers that followed, ‘’loots are the last thing we need. Especially loots that send a piss-take message.’’

‘’What’s our message?’’ Kleia leaned her cheek against the wooden post.

‘’That we’re still here, and ready to fight,’’ Skye snorted, ‘’except we have three ships, the rest of the pirate fleet is scattered and Port Alabamy is the biggest port in Kainan.’’

Kleia blinked, ‘’you think we’re going to fail?’’

Skye sighed again, ‘’I reckon we might. I reckon it’s too dangerous, and not worth it,’’ she looked at Kleia, ‘’a lot of people on Night Raider were killed. Including my Captain, the best master gunner in the pirate fleet and the boatswain, who also happened to be my cousin. What if this time it’s going to be you or me, or Captain Cassia, or that Asakurian girl you talk to all the time.’’

‘’I’ll talk to her.’’

‘’She won’t listen,’’ Skye snorted again.

‘’Well, she needs to hear it,’’ Kleia jumped to her feet and grabbed a rope, pulling herself up on the edge of the eagle’s nest. Below, Cassia had just dismissed the pirates, who shuffled back to their places on deck, ‘’if something…’’ she turned back to Skye, ‘’we need all the friends we can get.’’ She said meaningfully. Skye grinned just before Kleia lunged over the edge, swishing neatly above the deck. She released the rope and fell on deck, rolling to absorb the impact and straightening just behind Cassia. She fell in step with the Captain ‘’we need to talk.’’

Cassia seemed to look away. Since their escapade in the summer, she seemed much more distant, which made Kleia’s job all the more troublesome, ‘’not now. There’s preparations to be done,’’ Cassia said, speeding up.

Kleia didn’t let her get away, ‘’there shouldn’t be any,’’ she caught Cassia’s wrist before she could go below deck and finally the Captain turned to her, ‘’we shouldn’t be looting. If anything, we need ships, more crew, to replace what we lost.’’

Cassia pulled her wrist out of Kleia’s grip, annoyed, ‘’what the King says, goes. Now if you’re going to throw a childish tantrum again-‘’

‘’I’m not,’’ Kleia surprised Cassia with her calm as the rouge princess raised her chin, ‘’but you need to realise that you were picked as Captain for a reason. You shouldn’t blindly follow orders, as the rest of us are expected to. Your word matters and now, as the Pirate King is injured, it should change what we are doing before we sail to our doom.’’

‘’You’re talking _mutiny_ ,’’ Cassia hissed, leaning closer.

‘’I’m talking _logic_ ,’’ Kleia answered, still calm. No sign of the brat that had come abroad the ship a year prior, ‘’logic that you should already be thinking,’’ she turned from Cassia and walked away, in the opposite direction.

Cassia’s surprised eyes followed her.

*~*~*

Celestine and Frith thundered into the forest on their horses, bows slung against their backs. They had left the palace under the excuse of hunting for birds, but, really, they just wanted to catch the last of the warm days before autumns descended upon them in full swing. They were making for the river in the forest separating Queensbane from Queensport, and for the first time Celestine felt like Cedric hadn’t invaded, like everything was normal. Like when they were young, sixteen or so, before Celestine took the throne, when, on rare days when Caomhán was busy, already a full-fledged Captain of the Guard, Frith would allow himself to be dragged from the palace for a hunt, or a swim or a ride. Sometimes Adelais would come, Hoel would tag along when he was younger, annoying them constantly, but usually it was just the two of them.

Frith made it to the edge of the river first. A woman was on the other side, the side of Queensport. She was washing linens and raised her hand in greeting – from this distance, she couldn’t tell the finery of their leather or their gauntlets, couldn’t tell that they were royals. The rightful King of Kainan waved back as he jumped from his horse. Frith was stretching in front of the river, grinning at the sun. There was sadness to it, like he knew soon the days would turn cold. Frith never liked winter – Cel supposed it was his Moriyan blood that ached for the hot Moriyan deserts. Ilia had always been better at hiding his longing for his home country during the long winter nights but as a child both Frith and Adelais refused to step outside into the snow, adamantly remaining in the palace.

Cel knew that Frith would get angry, but he did it anyway. As Frith sighed, content, and undid the top button of his high-collared tunic, Cel gave a battle cry and barrelled straight into his cousin. Frith yelped and crashed into the river, face-first. On the opposite side of the river, the woman laughed; she was already collecting her linens and putting them in her basket. Soon she would be gone. Frith sat up in the shallow end, spitting water, golden eyes set in a rare glare, ‘’bastard!’’ he yelled at Cel, swiping his arm in a wide arc, sending a wave towards the King. Celestine laughed and danced away from the droplets and, soon enough, Frith’s anger gave way to his usual calm fondness that he had for Cel, ‘’since I’m already here…’’ Frith shrugged, stood and dived into the deeper end. He managed to swim for all of two minutes before he ran out, shivering and shaking water off his soaked clothes.

Celestine had already gathered rocks and built a circular base for a fire. He tossed in a bunch of twigs, that were always in multitude at the banks of the rivers this time of year, and begun rubbing two sticks together. By the time a soaked Frith made his way to him, he had a tiny spark going. He blew, encouraging the flame, ‘’dry your clothes. I’ll go shoot down dinner.’’ Frith watched him disappear into the trees, bow at the ready, and smiled to himself. This really was like the old days. He quickly peeled off his tunic and pants, leaving only his undergarments and blew on the fire more, till it begun smoking, the twigs crackling. He found some sticks and propped his clothes up near the fire – soon they would be warm and crispy. Then, mostly naked, he ventured into the forest and collected more twigs and branches. When Cel came back, carrying two birds, whistling, the fire was roaring, ready for the meat.

And yet suddenly Cel’s whistles stopped, and so did he, birds hanging limply from his hand.

He reached out for Frith, hands lingering at his throat and Frith remembered his bruises – the bruises he had asked Cedric for. What he had done to him back in the summer had been so exhilarating Frith came and asked for it sometimes. He didn’t feel like a whore, or pathetic or ashamed of it because each time Cedric’s face lit up like a child’s. Even when he came for normal sex, Cedric was happy. Now, in the autumn, it was easier to hide the bruises with the high collars, in the cooler weather.

But he had forgotten about them.

‘’Nothing…’’ Frith’s voice was merely a whisper, his throat felt tight and dry. He fought the urge to cover his neck with his hands while simultaneously thinking of what to tell to Cel – what lie to blurt out so he wouldn’t think he was betraying him by doing what he did with the enemy king. But before Frith could think of anything, Cel turned away from him.

‘’Let’s eat,’’ his voice was hollow.

*~*~*

‘’Orion, we made it!’’ Merin’s joyous cry rang out in the empty space as he stared up at the Moher Mountains, rising up in front of him. He was at the foot of the eastern one, where the ground sloped upwards in an easy walk, and disappeared into the forest. Merin fought not to race through it and instead waited patiently for Orion, who took his time – after all, he didn’t really have anything here. Merin was with him. This wasn’t home – but it would be, someday. They had sold the horses in Rethymon and used the money for a tavern in Monterrey. And now they were home. As soon as Orion reached his side, Merin shot towards the trees, leaving Orion to run after him. It was beginning to drizzle, it was colder now, and it would be even more, in the mountains. And Merin knew he couldn’t run all the way home – no, the forest was quite deep when one was on foot. They had to take two stops along the way and, when he least expected it Merin cleared the trees. The air he breathed in as he gasped seemed to be the air of a different world. It smelled and tasted different, like wind and ice and freedom.

Like home.

After that, running towards where the mountain jutted out from the rocky, bare ground like a sword from a carcass was a matter of minutes. Merin climbed up the side of the mountain, towards the first caves easily – he had been swinging from the mountain before he even turned eight. He wanted to wait for Orion, he really did – but Wiss was just coming out of the cave Merin pulled himself up onto, probably going to town, and his apple fell from his hand when he saw Merin. A second later Dieu came running from around the corner, ‘’oi, Wiss, you didn’t say you were-‘’ he stopped dead when he saw Merin and then… ‘’MERIN IS BACK!’’ the roar seemed to shake the mountain itself.

Before Wiss would even reach him, Aris came crashing from around the corner, as if he had been waiting for the slightest mention of his sons name. He stopped a few feet away from Merin, his hands reaching out as if he couldn’t quite believe that he was finally back. Only when his long fingers touched Merin’s cheek did he exhale the breath he had been holding and cupped his son’s face, eyes filled with tears, ‘’Merin…’’ he whispered and pulled him into an embrace, like Merin was still a five year old who was crying because he fell off the scaling wall. Merin clung to him like he had back then, like he always would because Aris was his protector, his wall, the father he should have had from the beginning. His eyes were closed but he felt exactly when Bane arrived – a second later, he was enveloped in his warm, strong embrace as he crushed both Omegas to his chest.

Merin could have sobbed. He untangled one arm from around Aris to hug his other father, and felt like a child again. It was a good feeling. Aris pulled back first, having sneakily wiped his tears on Merin’s collar and grabbed his face again, already inspecting his body, ‘’you’re not hurt, are you?’’ he demanded, brushing his hair back from his face, peering into his silver eyes, ‘’what the hell happened.’’

‘’I’m good,’’ Merin said with his easy grin, ‘’I’ve…we’ve…’’ he gestured to Orion, who was now dwindling awkwardly at the entrance of the caves. He took a step back from his parents and extended a hand to Orion. Hesitantly, Orion stepped forward and gripped it. Merin turned back to his parents and his grin widened, ‘’we’ve been to the Canyon, and, oh gods, there’s so much to tell you. But we’re from there, both of us. He was the son of the Head Overseer and he helped me escape and then he got caught again and I gave him the tattoo and…gods…’’ Merin laughed, breathless, unbelieving.

Aris’ eyes were wide with surprised, ‘’you…certainly have some explaining to do,’’ and his eyes, directed at Merin’s and Orion’s hands, told him that there was more to talk about than their escape.

‘’Yeah,’’ Merin smiled again and, finally, Aris returned it.

‘’Go to bed. Wake up in time for supper; we’ll talk then.’’ He dropped a kiss on Merin’s forehead and Bane ruffled his hair. He even squeezed Orion’s shoulder as they walked past, a silent acknowledgement and a thank you.

They didn’t both washing. They were tired and they were finally back. Orion didn’t even try to go in the direction of his room and Merin said nothing as he was followed to his own. They stripped of their clothing, tossing on only clean undergarments and crawled into bed. It was good to be in his own bed, as tiny as it was. So good. But when Merin lay down opposite Orion he realised this was different from all the other times they’d slept next to each other. There were no rowdy bandits in the same room, or loud tavern revellers downstairs, and they were sleeping at the same time, not in turns with one taking watch. Now they could relax and…take each other in, which was exactly what Orion was doing. He reached out, tucking a large, calloused hand against Merin’s cheek, ‘’we made it, big guy,’’ Merin murmured, ‘’Orion.’’ He whispered, as if tasting the name for the first time, ‘’Orion Charhan.’’

Orion cringed at that.

‘’You know, bandits pick their own names. You can changed your family name,’’ Merin pressed his hand against his chest, his little finger brushing against his constellation tattoo, ‘’but I like Orion. Don’t change that,’’ his mate nodded and then leaned closer, bumping their noses together. No, indicating Merin, ‘’want me to pick?’’ Merin asked, almost shyly, and Orion nodded once. Merin looked at him for a while, ‘’how about ‘Amato’? Orion Amato. It means ‘dear one’.’’ He hesitated and then reached out to cup Orion’s face, too, ‘’you’re dear to me, Orion. Now that I know about being with you, before,’’ he smiled, ‘’my first friend. And,’’ he leaned closer, fingers tracing down his neck. Merin’s eyes followed his fingers; he couldn’t look at Orion directly, ‘’I think…you were dear to me before, too. I just didn’t want to admit it, even to myself,’’ his hand stopped at the tattoo.

Slowly, Merin leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to the tattoo, ‘’you can speak now,’’ he breathed, leaning his forehead against it, closing his eyes, ‘’no one will hurt me anymore, even if you talk to me. We can protect each other. So you can speak, Orion Amato.’’

But Orion just wrapped his arms around Merin, pressing him closer to his chest, and remained silent.

*~*~*

‘’Chaya, new physician!’’ the Head Physician popped his head through the doors. Chaya still couldn’t remember his name. She mumbled something, and didn’t bother looking up, her goggles over her eyes. She adjusted the knobs till the lenses changed, showing her the different colours of the potion she was doing – infrared. They were still not mixed properly. She sighed impatiently, mixing it with a metal stirrer. She had been commissioned to make a dozen pregnancy-preventing potions, which she had finished in an hour – she was pretending to manufacture more and no one came to bother her because in the past year she had become the best physician in the palace. But what she was really making was a potion – poison that could not be sniffed out or detected till it was too late. The problem was that it wasn’t working, ‘’Chaya, come greet him!’’ the Head Physician snapped, appearing at the door again.

Chaya didn’t bother replying, setting down the stirrer and pushing her goggles up her head to keep her dark waves out of her eyes. As she walked out of the quarters, following the physician, who was shaking his head, she swiped at a bright green stain on her white physician’s coat. She frowned when it didn’t come off – she would have to be careful with the staining. The coat was probably the finest thing she had ever owned in her life. She rubbed the green goo between her fingers.

And the pain hit her, like someone had head-slammed into her stomach.

For a second Chaya couldn’t move, staring at her fingers. What was the goo made of? Did it have paralysing qualities? Did she, by accident, get a highly poisonous plant on her coat? Or did someone switch out ingredients, tried to assassinate the assassin? But, no. As soon as it came, the pain subsided to a pleasant, warm throb in her body and, against her own will, she raised her head. Opposite her stood a boy, maybe her age, with sandy hair and dorky, round spectacles. He was staring at her with wide eyes, mouth slack, looking as stunned as she felt.

The head physician didn’t seem to notice what had just happened, ‘’Chaya, please meet Leandro.’’

Her mate blinked at her uncertainly.

And things just got a hell of a lot more complicated.


	19. The Protector of Revolutionaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! As always, thank you so much for all the support <3   
> I feel like this fic is all about rebellions - everyone has at least one!

Merin didn’t have the words to describe how good it was to wake up in the mountains, with the ancient cavern ceiling above him and heater-Orion pressed against his back. It was even better being able to walk down the stone corridors and enter the dining cavern where hot food was undoubtedly to be served. Today it was Dieu’s turn to cook so for breakfast they had a messy cinnamon and apple crumble – because Wiss loved apples and so did their daughter. Merin’s grin threatened to split his face as he walked into the cavern that smelled of cinnamon, Orion behind him, holding his hand – Merin didn’t mind. After being apart for so long, he didn’t want to let Orion out of sight. But, as he entered, going for his usual table amongst hugs and slaps on the back from bandits, he noticed someone new. Amongst Arleen and Cyra and Mace and the other bandit kids was a boy, who appeared very young but at closer glance it turned out he was just quite short, and incredibly skinny. He was the darkest Merin had even seen, darker than a Moriyan and wavy hair fell across his forehead. What he also noticed was that the boy was sitting incredibly close to Mace, almost on him, the backs of their hands touching, since Mace was left-handed. The boy ate his crumble tentatively, like he wasn’t understanding why someone would give him something so sweet and warm to eat.

Mace grinned when his best friend walked into the room and stood. They clasped hands, ‘’well, well, well if it isn’t our lost bandit prince.’’

‘’It’s good to see you in one piece. Hey, Cy,’’ Merin released Mace’s hand and leaned down so Cyra could kiss his cheek and then reached across her to squeeze Arleen’s outstretched hand, ‘’and it’s nice to see you’ve found yourself…a pet?’’

Mace motioned for Em to stand, which he did immediately as if the stone bench he was sitting on was on fire, ‘’Merin, this is Em. I…rescued him from Perth. Em, this is Merin Santi, Bane’s son. My best friend,’’ his voice was placating, coaxing, but Em still seemed to half-hide behind Mace, peering uncertainly at Merin. Mace smiled affectionately and then nodded at Merin’s mate, ‘’and this is Orion.’’

If anything, Mace and Merin expected Em to squeal and hide fully behind Mace at the sight of such a massive man but Em just peered out curiously, dark eyes shining as he shyly said, ‘’hello.’’

Orion nodded at him and Merin smiled, ‘’Orion doesn’t talk much.’’

‘’Or at all,’’ Mace said and gestured for Em to sit. Merin went to sit next to Arleen, who had scarfed down her crumble and was starting on Cyra’s, and Merin sat opposite – right next to Em. To everyone’s surprise, Em didn’t seem to mind that his arm was brushing Orion’s, even though he had jumped away at anyone’s contact, except Mace’s. Mace grinned at him, ‘’you’re warming up to him. I reckon it’s cause he’s big, right? Good for protection.’’

Em gave another shy smile, ‘’it actually feels like he needs protection.’’

Mace blinked, and then smiled again, smoothing his hand through Em’s dark hair, ‘’I guess you pick up on these things, eh?’’ or maybe just hurt people migrated to each other.

*~*~*

It was much more chaotic than Adelais would have expected – there were problems with the tunnel, problems with the weapons…but they were finally taking the Mutzrian palace back. She hovered by the cavern uncertainly, useless. Lin was mobilising the forces, her voice strong and inspirational. After, Ermie stood, the Queen of the people, giving out final instructions – the tunnel was big enough for four people, shoulder-to-shoulder. They would march forward, with Ermie and Dreux in the third row, Lin and Adelais behind them. Adelais had put her foot down on going. She could fight now, but the tunnel had been finished suddenly and quickly and Adelais’ head was a mess. It was happening very fast and she felt lost – she had never been one for military operations, even after a year of being a part of the Wall. She felt relieved when Dreux approached, having given last orders to particular units in the back – he did well as a general.

‘’Ready?’’ he asked.

She smiled at him tightly, gripping her sword. It was beautiful, gold, with a ruby in the hilt and Adelais hated it. She wished she had something more practical and was glad for the dagger tucked into her belt. A last resort, ‘’it’s about time,’’ she avoided the question, ‘’you?’’

‘’Rebellions,’’ he shrugged and grinned at her, ‘’are my speciality.’’

‘’Don’t get ahead of yourself,’’ Lin appeared at his side, silent and powerful, a scythe across her back, ‘’we defeated one, through luck and loyalty. This,’’ she gestured, ‘’could be different.’’

‘’Strictly no morbid thoughts,’’ this came from Ermie, who had finished her speech. Adelais felt her take her hand, lace their fingers together and give a reassuring squeeze, ‘’it all ends today,’’ she offered a smile to Adelais, ‘’how does sleeping in an actual bedchamber sound?’’

Adelais heart gave a little excited thump despite herself, ‘’wonderful.’’

Ermie remained smiling for a second, before turning to Lin and Dreux and nodding. They nodded back, looked at each other…they might have wondered if this was the last time they saw each other, except Adelais knew they didn’t because tonight they would either live or die together. There was no in-between. Ermie turned to Adelais and pressed a brief kiss to her hair, ‘’stay behind me,’’ she said quietly and then was gone, swiftly, towards the tunnel where the army was beginning to fall into rank. Lin, Adelais and Dreux followed and, once they were in formation, she kept her eyes on Ermie’s back and her dark red hair cascading from a ponytail. Behind her was Damaris. Next to her was Lin. Everything would be fine. Adelais sent a silent prayer to Malaya, the goddess of freedom and protector of revolutionaries.

With torches blazing high, they stepped into the tunnel.

Tonight, they were revolutionaries for the last time.

*~*~*

They met at the back of the Little Cutlass, under the glowing lights of the lanterns; Kleia sitting on the edge of the ship, the roaring black waters behind her, hands clenching the edge so hard her knuckles were white; Skye, leaning against the edge next to Kleia; Not-Nuria uncertainly hovering just outside the circle of light; Moye and Betz, also uncertain, their locked hands between them; and, then, those who had survived the ambush in Perth, from Night Raider and the Rouge Princess, pissed at the King of Pirates for getting their homes – their ships – destroyed, and after for not giving a damn, not helping, letting the waves swallow the bodies of their dead comrades. Skye had mobilised them – from Night Raider, Shih, the young, dark haired quartermaster and two Sahrians – Hayredin, the auburn haired medic with an impressive beard and Alessandri, the beautiful, eccentric Omega powder monkey. And from the Rouge Princess were Charlotte and Magnus – a navigator from the mystic land of Arnheim and a strawberry haired medic. Overall – ten pirates. And…

Cassia stepped into the circle of light, shouldering past Not-Nuria and Kleia sent her a private, almost shy-smile. So quickly everything had changed. Just this morning Kleia had thought Cassia hated her, and only tolerated her for her body and Kleia had hated her back – almost. And then the injured Pirate King had ordered an attack on Port Alabamy and it had gone through. The trade in Kainan would undoubtedly be suspended for at least a week, but the pirates had sustained massive damage, too. Suddenly, being a pirate was less about the freedom to do what one pleased, and more about fulfilling the orders of yet another King, be it one building an empire or one building a name for himself. Either way, people weren’t happy – and those people were gathered at the back of the Little Cutlass right now. Cassia hadn’t originally been part of the line up – but she had caught Kleia sneaking out of her cabin – she was meant to get there first to check if the coast was clear – and she had asked where she was going. She guessed, eventually.

And here she was, not half an hour later.

‘’A mutiny,’’ she said and Kleia was glad for it. The name for what they were doing had hung above the group since they had arrived. None wanted to say it but none felt it was right to pretend like it wasn’t a mutiny, either. Now that it was out in the open, they seemed to exhale as one, ‘’against the King. When he is injured, and there are only two ships. Smart,’’ the last word was directed at Kleia. An acknowledgement.

‘’Plan?’’ Skye’s arms were folded against her chest, but she was not looking at the Captain; she was looking at Kleia.

‘’Captain Cassia, Moye, Betz, Skye and Nuria are on the Little Cutlass,’’ she begun, ‘’the others are on the Devil’s Whore. We take the Cutlass first, go after the Whore next. We will give the signal, since the Captain is on our side, and all it takes is keeping the others quiet. Once the signal goes off, Master Hayredin,’’ the auburn haired medic nodded, ‘’who has volunteered, will finish off the King, who is bedridden, currently. After that, Cassia will be called Pirate Queen and we will have control over the ships – and over ourselves, again.’’ She hesitated, ‘’if anything goes wrong, if we are unable to take control of the Whore, then everyone get on the Little Cutlass.’’

‘’And then what?’’ Not-Nuria seemed more on edge than usual.

‘’I have a plan,’’ Kleia said, meeting Cassia’s eye, ‘’wait for the signal; it may be a while yet.’’

*~*~*

Celestine clutched the knife in his hands.

They were shaking, his hands. So badly that the knife looked like a silver rod of light between his fingers. He felt cold, too, sweaty, his breath uneven. Actually killing someone turned out to be much harder than wishing it. He had gotten into Cedric’s room easily  enough – he’d told the guards he had an urgent message for the King from Aethelfrith and he was let through very quickly, confirming his fears that the usurper was forcing his cousin into something he did not want. Hurting him for his own pleasure. A horrible image flashed through Celestine’s mind – Frith, with a rope around his neck secured at the ceiling of his late parent’s bedchamber, choking, his feet desperately kicking at the floor an inch away while Cedric… The thought finally made Cel step forward, to where the King slept in the bed, bare-chested, a ray of light illuminating his face. Cel sucked in a breath and realised he was being very loud. He tried to quiet his rapid breathing. He took another step forward and levelled his knife at Cedric’s chest.

He wasn’t surprised when he found himself sailing through the air – maybe a part of him had hoped Cedric was awake so that…so that he wouldn’t have to be like his father, even for Frith. Cel’s eyes squeezed shut as he hit his parent’s bed. He didn’t want to be here. When he opened them, Cedric was above him, his huge form looming. He squeezed Cel’s wrists, which he had pinned above his head, hard enough that he released the knife. But he didn’t seem furious – just…disappointed. His icy blue eyes seemed sad, ‘’damn it, Cel, what are you thinking? Do you realise what you just did?’’ he hissed.

‘’Stop hurting him…’’ Celestine whispered and tears blubbered to the surface, despite himself, because he didn’t know what to do. With anything, ‘’Frith…don’t hurt him anymore…’’ he didn’t realise he was raising his voice, ‘’the bruises, the marks…I…you can have the bloody throne but don’t hurt him anymore…please…’’

‘’Dammit, Celestine, _be quiet_ ,’’ Cedric hissed, but it was too late. Cedric’s guards came crashing through the doors. They spotted the knife and surged for Celestine. Cedric sat up, ‘’wait-‘’ Celestine was dragged from the bed, and went limp between them, ‘’he-‘’

‘’Assassination attempt!’’ one of them called to the ones in the corridor and Cedric sighed, and schooled his featured into a cold feral. He had to push away who Celestine was – Frith’s beloved cousin, a young boy that had the rug pulled from under him – and concentrate on what just happened. He had promised not to hurt Celestine, but now Celestine had tried to hurt him. Kill him with a knife, even after Cedric saved him from poison, ‘’what shall we do with him?’’ one of the guards asked.

‘’To the dungeons,’’ Cedric waved a hand, ‘’he isn’t ready to be king. Oh, and try to keep this on the low, so the Captain of the Guard doesn’t hear before I decide what to do with him.’’

*~*~*

As Lin walked the length of the dark tunnel, following another Queen to victory, her eyes kept returning to Dreux’s back. All seemed so normal – she almost laughed at that. Fighting for a rebel cause and taking back thrones seemed the norm now. What they had done yesterday seemed surreal, like a dream. And yet, remembering it, Lin couldn’t help but smile at the outline of her husband’s back.

*~*~*

_Lin snuck out of the gypsy wagon that she had been staying in. Here, it was different than it was in Amaranthe, where they all stayed in one house and plotted from there; here, every rebel changed their place of stay every night or two, and no one stayed together, even Ermie and Adelais. Lin had already been at the mysterious, gloomy house of Miss Mady and in the secret hideout under the bakery – now she was a guest of the Gypsy Queen of Amaranthe. If any gypsy saw her sneaking out now, in her night-clothes, they probably wouldn’t have looked at her twice, but she was still cautious. It would do to be cautious in the city, too, because even though the usurper Queen Wren didn’t know she was here, she was still in danger. And yet, she was light of foot and didn’t bother checking her surroundings as she practically ran from Hamilton Street to Angel Row. The note from Dreux had come that evening and although startled, Lin hadn’t realised how much she had wanted it._

_The Temple on Angel Row was an impressive building, towering over the city, so it wasn’t hard to find it and, inside, was Dreux, also in his night clothes, a cloak tossed over them haphazardly. He grinned at her, bright as a thousand suns. Behind him, with a serene face even though any sane person would already be sleeping, was father Ash Leake. He was the one who married them. The note had come unexpectedly. Lin knew they were to be married but expected it to happen after they returned to Asakura. The fear of not surviving became real with Dreux’s note, but it also cemented her knowledge of the depth of his love for her. He wanted to marry, quickly, so that, in the event of their deaths, at least they’d be husband and wife. After the words were spoken and they sealed their union with a kiss, Lin pulled back a little and whispered, ‘’we’re not going to die.’’_

_Later, the priest settled them in a hidden, under-roof room, like a higher level where hay was stacked in stables. There, above the altar, in a temple, the rulers of Asakura consummated their marriage._

*~*~*

Chermion’s heart was hammering in her chest as the upward slope of the tunnel came to a stop and they came to the trapdoor of the palace cellar. Everyone had forgotten about it, even the cooks – except for Ermie, who had explored every part of the palace as a child. The trapdoor had been abandoned, because it led nowhere – when she was young, she would often open it, expecting a portal to the faerie world and was disappointed when she found only dead clumps of grass and tightly packed clay. Now, if opened, the viewer would find a gaping black hole, filled with rebels. Ermie’s eyes were set on the trapdoor, which was about to be opened. The tunnel was narrow, and the trapdoor even more so – they’d have to climb out one after the other which was why they had chosen an obscure place to emerge. They needed time to get soldiers out before they attacked.

Finally, the front liners opened the trapdoor and begun climbing out. Ermie cast a reassuring look over her shoulder at Adelais, even though she was the one who needed reassuring and, quickly enough, it was her turn. She jumped up, grasped the ledge and hauled herself over, landing on the floor of the cellar. It was empty and dark – perfect. She extended a hand to Dreux and pulled him up. He, in turn, pulled up Adelais and the next soldier that followed.

And that’s when the doors burst open.

Ermie scrunched her eyes shut as they were assaulted by torch light and, when she opened them, she was met with her sister’s smiling face – and the grave faces of the dozens of guards behind her.

*~*~*

Merin woke up in the middle of the night and thought the mountain was shaking.

No, wait.

It was shaking.

It took him three seconds to wake up, once he heard the panicked cries of the bandits outside his doors. He sat up and, attentive, Orion woke up and looked at him questioningly. The mountain was rumbling, as if the old mountain god himself was waking up. Pieces of rock fell from the ceiling of Merin’s room – harmless enough, for now. But Merin knew that once a mountain shook, it wouldn’t stop till it was stabilised – and it would only stabilise once the caves bored into it were shut. Panic climbing up his throat, Merin jumped off his bed and grabbed Orion’s hand. He didn’t bother grabbing anything as he flew into the corridor. All bandits were running towards the exits. Someone grabbed his arm and shoved him into the corridor, finally snapping him into action. He ran, making sure to keep a firm grip on Orion’s hand.

‘’Merin!’’ Arleen and Cyra fell into line next to him. They, too, were in their night clothes, hair tangled and messy. A second later, before Merin could turn to look for him, Mace was at his side, too. He had a firm hand on Em’s wrist and the younger boy looked downright terrified. Merin saw the same fierce protectiveness in his eyes that he now had for Orion and knew he had to get his sworn siblings out of here – and the other bandits, too. As future King.

Half-way to the nearest exit, the group from Merin’s corridor bumped into the group coming from the other. A mess of a few hundred frightened bandits clumped in one place, till Bane stood on a rock that has fallen and ordered everyone to get to the exits – in an orderly fashion so that no one would get trampled. Then, as he spotted Merin, he jumped down and the bandits started moving again. It was hard, with the ground shaking under their feet. Bane, who was holding Aris by the hand, caught up with his son. His eyes were grave, ‘’make sure all the kids are out.’’

Merin nodded – he had already done a head count. But then, suddenly, Aris stopped and his eyes widened, ‘’wait! What about the Runestones! Merina…’’

Merin felt a prickling of pain in his heart, even though he had never met his namesake. Merina had been Bane’s second in command, a position now held by Dieu, and she had been the one to capture Aris the few times he had tried to run at the beginning – she suffered a few broken noses for it, as she became Aris’ favourite punching bag. She had also become his rock and saved his life countless times – one of the being when assassins from Cana Kaale, disguised as a bandits, had nearly killed him. Then, she had made the decision for Bane of who to choose to save – Aris, his mate, from assassin blade, or herself, from a deathly drop.

She fell.

Bandits burned bodies and scattered ashes – the only thing left behind by dead bandits were their Runestones, carefully carved with images from their lives. Merina’s had been carved by May till her fingers bled. It was in a room at the back of the mountain, where all the other Runestones of dead bandits were kept. They were sacred, but Bane shook his head, ‘’they’re already dead,’’ he said sadly, and pulled his mate along. A gust of fresh air made Merin exhale, relieved. Bandits were already filing through the open cavern mouth of the mountain, and into the abyss below. The mountain seemed to stop shaking for a second.

And then it came back, full force, ‘’get away from the opening!’’ Merin called, and the bandits that had been _this close_ to jumping to safety jerked back as the mountain groaned and the openings in it collapsed, trapping the remaining bandits inside.

*~*~*

Queen Wren was first and foremost short – that was what people noticed about her, the cold cruelty emanating from her being the second. Ermie felt the fight that had drove her the past year leave as if someone had cut a wound in her. And then it sparked back up, as she realised that Wren had intercepted them, and they were all going to die if she didn’t do something. Her first thought was Dreux – Lin was waiting just below. She turned to him, quick and precise, ‘’get them out of Amaranthe. They’ll follow you back.’’ And then she shoved him, back down to the hole. A second after he went down, someone else climbed out and Ermie’s blood ran cold as Adelais ran to her, ‘’no, get back-‘’

Wren’s smile was feral, ‘’so this is princess Adelais, who didn’t show up the day I was ready to welcome her to my palace.’’

Ermie’s eyes narrowed as she stepped in front of Adelais, hiding her, ‘’how did you know?’’ she asked coldly.

Wren continued to smile, ‘’you shouldn’t lead a rebellion if you don’t know who to trust, dear sister,’’ finally, her smile gave way to a snarl, ‘’you shouldn’t rule, either,’’ a second later, it was back as she motioned to the trapdoor. There was no-one there anymore, all the soldiers had ran back the way they’d come under Lin’s and Dreux’s instruction. Except one person had been left behind.

Damaris climbed out, head hung low in shame.

But Wren ignored the shame, stepping forward and pulling her towards her, past the invisible line drawn by the Queen and her guards and the rebels. Ermie’s heart seemed to freeze over, ‘’our dear sister here didn’t want to see anymore death. You’ll have to forgive her for selling you out,’’ she looked up innocently at the oldest of the three, ‘’and you’ll have to forgive me for breaking some promises, Damaris.’’

In her shock Chermion had not noticed guards that had sneaked up behind them till it was too late. She lunged, but a guards caught her and Adelais screamed as a torch was thrown in through the trapdoor and the tunnel, which should have been made of moist earth, came alive with flame. Damaris screamed, too, and fell to her knees and Ermie understood that something inside her, something that had kept her sane, had shattered that day Wren had killed her mother. That’s why she had done it – and now, as the tunnel with the soldiers inside, with Lin and Dreux inside, burned, everything else shattered too. Her eyes were empty as her scream finished and she slumped. Meanwhile, Wren just smiled, ‘’we’ve been lining the walls with black powder for days. If any of your rebel friends survive, I’ve got guards waiting at Earleen Kaiser’s bakery to finish them off,’’ and then Ermie knew that everyone in the tunnel, and Earleen, were dead. Wren reached down and patted Damaris’ hair as if she were a puppy, ‘’forgive me, sister. I promised I wouldn’t hurt family anymore,’’ her eyes were cold and cruel and hard as she looked up at her other sister, ‘’but there is one more pest I have to get out of the way.’’

*~*~*

Bane lunged for the huge stones that blocked the entrance and, groaning, picked up a boulder half his weight. Veins appeared in his bulky arms from the strain as he tossed the stone down an empty corridor that led to the dining cavern. Merin’s heart folded in on itself and he scooted closer to Orion, hiding his face in his arm. They wouldn’t get out. Any of them. The mountain was shaking at a steady pace again, but when another rumble came, it would collapse on them. And yet, Orion moved him aside gently and stepped forward to grab another rock, tossing it so hard that it shattered the one it landed on top of. Next, Aris, who was skinny but wired with muscle, picked one up and, soon enough, the strongest bandits were hauling away rocks. Hope sparked in Merin’s heart. He saw Roshni, looking pale despite being a darkie, her arms around Ryane’s and Mayflower’s waists as they watched.

Soon enough there was another rumble, but not from the mountain. It didn’t go in time with the sound of rocks being picked off on this side, either, and Merin realised it was the sound of the bandits on the other side hauling rocks away. The first ray of moonlight fell through the first crack and Merin knew they were saved.

*~*~*  


A guard slammed the trapdoor down, to keep the smoke at bay and Ermie knew she had to think. How to get out? She had maybe ten soldiers with her, and Adelais, who was her priority. But the tunnel was on fire and the doors to the upper levels of the palace were blocked by guards. As if she had all the time in the world, Wren peered at Ermie and her army, ‘’I wonder what I shall do with you? A public execution, perhaps, but the people seem to harbour some sort of love for you,’’ she said with disdain, ‘’perhaps torture first, to find out who the other rebels are. The little princess hiding behind you looks like she’d be easy to break.’’

‘’Wrong,’’ Chermion hissed.

‘’Or maybe not,’’ Wren shrugged, ‘’I don’t particularly care who helped you since all of Amaranthe seems to be at fault. I’ll start with the temple, I think.’’ Ermie prayed that the ones who had stayed behind, the non-fighters, had ran – but how would they have known the plan went wrong? Wren clapped her hands together, ‘’I know! I’ll let you choose. We can have a beheading, fire or combat, except you’d be without a sword,’’ Wren pretended to pout at Chermion’s glare, ‘’what, don’t like that? We could get more creative – target practice, perhaps? You shoot at your little princess, then I shoot at you – we all get a go! Except Adelais, of course, she goes first.’’

‘’Let me die with them,’’ Adelais said suddenly and Chermion grabbed her arm as she took a step from behind her back.

‘’Oh?’’ Wren raised an eyebrow.

‘’The rebels,’’ Adelais gestured to the trapdoor, ‘’you gave us options and I choose fire. Let me die with them,’’ her voice was strong and steady and Ermie felt weak – weak, because they were going to die and she couldn’t stop Adelais as Wren gestured, an inviting gesture, towards the trapdoor which was hauled open again. Billows of smoke came out and flames leapt to lick at Adelais’ feet. She didn’t even flinch.

‘’Jump on in,’’ Wren smiled serenely and Chermion must have screamed, must have lunged for her wife as she sat at the edge of the trapdoor, letting her legs fall into the searing flames, because more guards came to restrain her. Calmly, as if she wasn’t being burned by fire, Adelais reached down and pulled off a shoe – like a woman about to be burned at the stake. Ermie realised she was crying when Adelais unbuckled her other boot.

And then jumped to her feet, throwing it with all her might at the guards at the door.

There had been a string attached to the back of her shoe, a string Ermie hadn’t noticed, one she had now set alight by putting her foot down into the flames. It reached the hilt of the shoe as it was thrown and exploded, killing five guards by the doors instantly. Black powder, Ermie realised as she was thrown to the floor. The thing you made fireworks with, the thing imported…from Asakura. Lin. Of course. She had given it to Adelais as a last defence and her wife had stowed it in her shoe. The Kai princess was up on her feet already, pulling Ermie out. Most of the guards had dropped to the ground at the explosion, including Wren who was coughing at the dust from a large chunk of the wall the powder had taken out.

‘’Run!’’ Chermion yelled at the rebels with her as they charged through the opening in the wall. They didn’t bother cramming up the stairs, packed with more confused guards. Ermie led them towards the exit made for Hermes’ on the side, sprinted through it for the stables, where the horses were. She didn’t realised she had blacked out, her mind not working as her body went into overdrive, till she was riding a horse, the palace well behind her, Adelais in front. Her wife held the reigns, and they weren’t going for Amaranthe – Adelais was leading them towards Fray, and Ermie remembered Adelais had been friends with Cae Delaney, the granddaughter of the Duke of Fray. Cae had been digging that tunnel and now she had died with the others.

All Ermie could do was hide her face in Adelais’ dark hair and cry silently unable to look eastward, where Amaranthe was already burning to ashes.

*~*~*

They were going to the middle mountain.

Even though they had a destination, and a fully operating system like the one they had inside their mountain in the middle one, abandoned by bandits centuries ago when their numbers dwindled, the bandits still felt lost. They stayed in front of the mountain, having climbed down, watching it as its primal state, with no openings and no corridors, all their belongings and history and supplies swallowed by stone. There would be nothing in the middle mountain to eat, many things would be in need of fixing… the bandits would have to hunt, and raid villages.

But for now they mourned the loss of their home.

Merin didn’t look up longingly at the mountain like the others. He sat a little way off, by the tree line, with Orion, nursing his bloodied, dirty hands. He had hurt himself when he dug their way to freedom and, even though winter was fast approaching and the night was cold, Merin had torn strips from his tunic sleeves for bandages after washing Orion’s hands in the river. He bandaged them securely and when Orion brought his hand up to cup Merin’s face, Merin kissed the base of his palm, ‘’you were very brave,’’ he whispered and Orion stroked his cheek.

Merin’s sworn siblings approached them. Cyra and Arleen looked exhausted, leaning against each other; everyone had gotten out of the mountain but being homeless took their toll on them. Mace, on the other hand, looked determined to get Em to safety – Mace was carrying him and Em lay against his back, asleep, wet streaks still glistening on his dark cheek from where he had come, ‘’the King says we should get a move on,’’ Mace said, ‘’we can make it before nightfall tomorrow, but we won’t last long without supplies and warmer clothing. So we should get going.’’ Seeing no enthusiasm in the girls, he added with a smile, ‘’the middle mountain is a dormant volcano, the core heats it up. Imagine – hot baths any time you want them!’’

‘’Great,’’ Arleen mumbled, ‘’maybe it’ll explode and collapse on us, too.’’ She was acting as if the mountain was a person she could get angry at.

*~*~*

Ermie was pacing the room angrily. It was well past dawn and Adelais was exhausted, but she sat at the edge of the bed given to them by the Delaney family in their manse, and waited for Ermie to calm down. While Ermie paced, Adelais stared down at her own feet, raw and dirty from running barefoot. She was offered a bath, and given clean clothes even though the Delaneys were mourning for their daughter. Ermie and Adelais should have savoured the night in a proper bed – they had one, since it had been deemed safe. Wren wouldn’t look in Fray for them, not tonight; Vallarta would be the first logical option, as it was the closest. Soon, they would leave for Fathima, which was by the sea. Adelais harboured a quiet hope that they would leave the country but she knew that Ermie wouldn’t go without avenging all those deaths in the tunnel.

Adelais raised her head and watched Ermie’s feet as she paced the length of the room. There had been small mercies the previous night. Lin and Dreux, soot-covered, dirty and bone-tired were asleep in the room over. They had survived the fire – Lin had brought more black powder and, although risky, she’d set it off, cutting off the fire as the tunnel exploded. It had also – luckily – created an opening into the sewers beneath the city, which the rebels escaped through. Many had died, though – most cut down by soldiers waiting in the ransacked bakery. Adelais knew there was no way they’d gather enough numbers to try a direct attack again.

Finally, unable to take the pacing, Adelais walked up to Ermie and wrapped her arm around her waist from behind, desperate, pressing her cheek to her back and squeezing her eyes shut. Some of the rebels had survived. Many had lived through the fire in Amaranthe. There was still hope. And yet Adelais felt like something had died in Chermion.

But at least she had stopped pacing.


	20. The Fire and the Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi lads! Firstly did my sisters-in-fanfic, save for bae Xiennary123, die?? Are you guys ok??? Thank you everyone for your support, as always, and please enjoy the chapter!!!

‘’Chaya.’’

The assassin didn’t look up from her telescope, which she was using to look at the structure of a poison. It was more seamless than Visha’s pearl, used by assassins – this one, no one would connect to her, or Cana Kaale, ‘’this better be important,’’ she pulled away from the telescope, and looked at her mate, who was blushing behind his spectacles. He was quite skinny, Chaya realised. Didn’t look very strong. It was a wonder how he even gathered the courage to approach her; she was pretty intimidating, but to her surprise…he extended a flower to her.

‘’F-for you…’’ he mumbled and she realised that he wasn’t scared. He was embarrassed.

‘’Oh,’’ Chaya gingerly took the flower, unsure of what she should do, ‘’thanks.’’

‘’You’re welcome,’’ Leandro propped his glasses up his slim nose. Chaya was glad they were alone in the labs.

‘’I’ve never gotten a flower before.’’ She added.

‘’It’s…not a flower,’’ Leandro glanced up at her shyly, ‘’it’s Twain.’’

Chaya blinked, surprised. Of course, she knew what Twain was. A very rare weed used in potions – she’d been hunting for it for months, ‘’thanks,’’ she said again, more earnestly. Leandro sent her a shy smile and suddenly, Chaya wanted to see how he would react to something totally unexpected. If she hit him, pulled a knife on him, or… she stepped forward. They were the same height so it was easy to pull his glasses up onto his sandy hair and press their lips together. Leandro blinked, surprised. The kiss was short but neither wanted to pull away. As soon as she stepped back, Chaya snapped her goggles in place, ‘’see you later.’’ She said, putting the Twain next to her supplies carefully.

Leandro remained rooted to the spot for a second, stunned and then he broke out in a radiant smile, ‘’I’ll bring more flower!’’ he promised, and turned to go. Only once he was gone did Chaya allow herself to blush.

*~*~*

Cedric knew Frith wanted something and he had a pretty good idea of what that was. He rarely came to Cedric at nights and when he came _and_ told Cedric to do whatever he wanted, the King knew that he was trying to buy his way into his graces. He knew what Frith wanted Celestine released from the dungeons. He had also thought about it, long and hard, for the rest of the night – Celestine had made a mistake, assuming that the choke marks were something that meant Cedric was hurting his cousin and his reaction was natural. He was also a child, and Cedric promised Frith he wouldn’t hurt his family, so an execution was out of question. Perhaps he’d only fine him; after-all he did steal his throne. But Frith coming and offering himself wasn’t something Cedric would pass up on – especially when Frith invited him to make his fantasies reality. He would have never had the courage to initiate that himself.

 Now he was looking down at Frith appreciatively. The slim boy was tied to his bed with leather restraints running towards the bedposts, completely naked. In the gentle glow of the candles, his body looked soft, a warm brown. His hair was let out, falling into his eyes that were tied with a blind fold, his lips parted and moist. Cedric drew his fingers down his exposed chest, smiling when Frith exhaled shakily with anticipation. He leaned down, brushing their lips together and then tilting his head to nibble at his ear, ‘’this may hurt a little…’’ Cedric picked up the candle closest to him, burning on the nightstand and, very carefully, angled it over Frith’s chest. The young prince hissed when the wax dribbled down from the flame and hit his exposed nipple, hardening a few seconds later.

‘’W-what’s that?’’ Frith asked and Cedric grinned when he went from semi-hard to fully-hard under his gaze.

‘’Wax…’’ he hummed, leaning over Frith again. This time a bead of hot wax hit his stomach, gently rolling down to his bellybutton, where it pooled and hardened. Frith made a noise between a whimper and a moan, his body arching up as the wax travelled down, ‘’how do you feel?’’ Cedric felt himself grow excited as more wax hit Frith’s chest.

Frith yanked on the restraints, biting his lip as his body jerked, ‘’h-hot…kind of, and…’’ he cried out when the wax hit the delicate groove of his throat. He watched as, with the next dribble of wax, Frith’s stomach heaved up and down. He was covered in a light sheen of sweat and Cedric couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward to flick his tongue against his neck, tasting the saltiness of his skin. Then, he reached for the chalice next to the candle, which he put back in its stand. It was winter and, although the worst of it had gone, there was still a large deal of snow outside. Not only did it remind Cedric of Arnheim, which was covered in snow most of the year, but it also made retrieving small, uneven cubes of ice from the balcony easy. He now reached for one and it clinked against the chalice with a tinkle, ‘’what’s that…?’’ Frith sounded nervous.

‘’Relax…’’ Cedric murmured, bringing the ice cube to Frith’s brown chest. He gasped as Cedric drew the ice down his heated body, over the nipple not covered by wax and down his chest. Frith’s stomach retracted adorably from the cold and he gasped against when Cedric went lower, teasing the base of Frith’s erection and the light dusting of dark hair with the ice.

‘’Ceddy, don’t…’’ Frith whispered and cried out, his whole body jerking, when Cedric drew the ice up the length of Frith’s erection, to the tip already leaking precum.

He leaned over him, ‘’heartbeat?’’ he asked, nudging his lips against his temple.

‘’No…’’ Frith whispered shakily so Cedric closed his fist, with the ice inside, around Frith’s member and begun pumping. Frith was a mess of moans after that.

After they had finished, and Frith was untied, and spent, Cedric lay him down properly on the bed and then took his place by his side. He kept one large hand on his hip and looked at him. Frith stared back, his golden eyes alight as he reached out and stroked Cedric’s face. And then, the inevitable came, ‘’let Cel out from the dungeon,’’ he whispered, scooting closer, placing a placating kiss on Cedric’s lips, ‘’please. For me.’’

Cedric looked at him through half-lidded eyes, his thumb stroking slow circles into his side, ‘’is that why you came tonight?’’

‘’No, I…’’ Frith grasped for words and eventually sighed, ‘’I wouldn’t have come here if I didn’t actually want you. I wouldn’t let you do all these things to me,’’ he kissed him again, ‘’but I knew you’d ask me to do this anyway.’’

Cedric sighed, his thumb stilling, ‘’it’s almost like…you come when you need something and you don’t care about me. Or that I make you feel good.’’

Frith propped himself up and leaned over Cedric, ‘’you’re an idiot, my lord,’’ he whispered, ‘’if I didn’t care about you and if you didn’t make me feel good, I would have found other ways of getting those things. I’m not a whore, Ceddy. I don’t sell my body for the good of the realm.’’

‘’I know,’’ Cedric said quickly, pulling him close so that they were nose-to-nose, ‘’I wasn’t implying that. I just…I wish you’d just say you’ll marry me already.’’

As Cedric predicted, Frith tensed up and rolled off the bed, ‘’stop asking,’’ he said, finding his clothes.

Cedric sat up, ‘’are you going to go and sulk somewhere now?’’

‘’I’m not you.’’

‘’I’ll do it. I’m going to let him out. I was going to, before, anyway.’’ Cedric said, trying to get him to stay.

Frith turned, his tunic in his hand and smiled, ‘’I know, Ceddy.’’ He leaned over to kiss him one last time, ‘’but I have a dozen mask commissions to be overseen for the Soyala festival in a few days.’’ He pulled on his tunic and sauntered over to the doors, where he paused and glanced at his lover, ‘’and make sure the guards let Celestine out immediately.’’

*~*~*  


While Frith was submersing himself to wax and ice by Cedric’s hands, the Captain of the Guard was stalking down to the dungeons. He had found out where Celestine was that morning, and spent most of the day crafting plan after plan on what to do. Finally, he came up with a solution that was so simple and yet so right. He hated walking down the corridors lined not with his guards, but Cedric’s and yet they did not question the Captain, who had retained his position, as he breached the lower levels to the castle. He found Celestine in one of the last cells, leaning against the filthy wall, legs stretched out in front of him, staring emptily at the opposite wall. When he heard the clank of Caomhán’s keys in the lock, he glanced up at him and terror flashed in his eyes as he sat up straighter, ‘’I beg you, tell me he isn’t making _you_ execute me.’’

‘’There isn’t going to be an execution,’’ Caomhán said firmly as he walked into the cell and knelt by his best friend, ‘’gods, Celestine, what were you thinking?’’

Cel looked down at his hands guiltily and, to his surprise, Cao’s hands snaked into his line of vision as he took his and, when he looked up, Cao was wearing a gentle smile, ‘’let’s run away.’’ He said simply.

Cel slipped his hands from his grip, ‘’we wouldn’t make it past the gates.’’

‘’I have ways.’’

‘’You’re the Captain. You’ve worked so hard with Kay for this position,’’ Cel’s voice broke.

‘’And I’m willing to throw it all away for you,’’ Cao’s voice was steady as he cupped Cel’s face in his hands, ‘’don’t you get it Cel?’’ he leaned forward, but Celestine angled his head away.

‘’I can’t give you what you want,’’ his voice was shaking.

‘’You’re safety is what I want,’’ Caomhán sunk his nose into Cel’s hair and inhaled his scent, ‘’please, Celestine. You’re unhappy here. You don’t want to be King. Leave that to Frith; he’s got it under control. He’s a Hyndestane. Let’s run away.’’

‘’I won’t have you give up your life for me, Cao,’’ Celestine whispered.

Caomhán released his face and dumped himself next to him, ‘’then, if you’re so set on dying, I’m staying right here and they can chop our heads off together. I bet they’ll look nice side by side on the walls.’’

Finally, Celestine crumpled, seeing that there was no moving his best friend and Cao sensed the change because he grinned and stood, pulling Celestine to his feet. Then, he motioned for him to walk forward, in front of him. They were stopped once they climbed the stairs from the dungeon to the first floor, ‘’where are you taking the prisoner, Captain?’’ one of Cedric’s guards asked.

‘’To the King, for private questioning,’’ Caomhán said, coldly, as if the guard was taking up valuable time.

‘’I was not notified.’’

‘’Because you’re a guard, and I’m a Captain. If you have doubts, you may ask the King himself – once your shift is over.’’ The guard let them pass but from the way he looked at Caomhán, the Captain knew that the guard could tell he was lying. Yet he would not abandon his post; which meant they had little time. When Cedric found out they had ran away, he hoped to be far away. Cao didn’t dare to take Cel to the main gates so instead he made it downstairs, to the kitchens which were, thankfully, empty, save for Tatty, the head maid, ‘’we need your help,’’ Cao said before she had even fully turned, ‘’we need to get out of the castle.’’

Tatty looked at both of them, startled, hands covered in flour that she had been baking. Then, she sighed heavily, ‘’I have helped too many of the royal children escape the palace this year.’’ She hurried to the doors and opened them, glancing out, ‘’the milk boy should be here soon. Once he comes inside, you can cut his horse free of his wagon and take it wherever you’re going. Oh, here he comes now.’’

Celestine smiled at her gratefully, ‘’thank you.’’ His eyes turned sad, ‘’please pass Frith my love. And tell him I’m sorry.’’

*~*~*

‘’Thank you, for everything.’’

Adelais hugged Ceawlin hard, thankful that she was leaving. At least they would be safe, back in Asakura.

‘’I’m sorry we couldn’t help more,’’ Dreux kissed her hand. They were standing in the port in Aliante, the city east of Amaranthe. Ermie was grim-faced, her hair dyed night-black for safety. Adelais’ own hair was now light brown, as light as her skin which she, personally, hated, but they had to not look like themselves. After seeing Lin and Dreux off, they’d travel back to Fathima, and there…as Adelais had thought, Ermie hadn’t given up. But now she had a new plan. A plan involving just the two of them. A plan to be carried out on Queen Wren’s birthday.

‘’Goodbye, cousin,’’ Lin kissed the top of her head and turned around, taking Dreux’s hand to step onto a ship that would carry them back to Asakura.

*~*~*

‘’What the _hell_ is going on?’’ Wynn, the Quartermaster of the Little Cutlass, had to take a piss, but, once on deck, he found himself in a middle of a very quiet, very sneaky mutiny. A bunch of pirates were hanging by their feet, upside down, from the mast, their mouths gagged. Shira was lighting a torch high up in the eagle’s nest – a signal for the others?

Captain Cassia turned to him, sword levelled. The others turned, baring teeth and weapons at him, ‘’you’re either with us, or against us.’’ Cassia said.

Moye gave a menacing growl and Wynn put his hand up at shoulder-height, ‘’with you!’’

‘’Then come help,’’ Cassia snapped and Wynn ran up to where she was tying up a very unimpressed Master Aleyn. As Wynn helped to tie him up, Cassia walked to where Kleia stood, watching the Devil’s Whore in the distance intently, ‘’any sign?’’

‘’No. It’s as if they’re sleeping through it,’’ Kleia bit her lip nervously. Cassia squeezed her shoulder.

‘’Give them time.’’

But time passed. An hour, then two. They moved the prisoner pirates under deck, so the blood would move to the brain. And still, the Devil’s Whore remained silent, it’s many sails flapping in the wind. Finally, Kleia turned to Cassia, ‘’something is wrong. They should have control over the ship anymore.’’

‘’Unless they’re not joining the mutiny…’’ Cassia stopped and squinted at the horizon. Realisation flooded her face, ‘’oh, _shit_.’’

From the darkness of the night two more ships appeared – pirate ships, brought from wherever the hell they had been pillaging, to fill in for the two lost ships. This tipped the scale. Now they held one ship, against three. Kleia pushed herself away from the rail, ‘’we need to run. Right now. Put the others in a boat and let’s go.’’

Cassia shook her head, ‘’shit, we can’t. They’ll catch us.’’

‘’Well, we’re not going to just sit here and wait for them to ask why half our crew is tied up below deck. And they’re going to talk,’’ she squeezed Kleia’s arm, ‘’we’re going. Now.’’

‘’They’ll catch us,’’ Cassia repeated helplessly.

‘’No. They won’t.’’

*~*~*

‘’A dozen buns, please,’’ despite her hair being dyed light brown, Adelais still didn’t feel safe, even in Fathima. It took a lot for her to even gather the courage to walk to the bakery – a bakery that was not a part of the now nearly non-existent rebellion. Not Earleen Kaiser’s bakery, with the fake oven and the tunnels underneath. Before it had even burned, Wren’s soldiers infiltrated it and killed all the workers, and all this thanks to Damaris. Who, for the measly promise of Wren not killing her other sister had condemned hundreds of people to a fiery death. As Adelais ordered she realised that there were no code-words, anymore. No secret plans and harboured hope and friends to bump into on every step of the way. Here, in Fathima, in the little house they had rented in the slums, Adelais and Chermion were completely alone.

‘’Here you go, dear,’’ the oblivious baker passed her a brown paper bag filled with bread. Adelais thanked her and turned to go.

Just as two guards marched into the bakery.

Adelais froze over and her shoulders slumped. She tried to disappear. They couldn’t have found her, so early. But the guards simply nodded towards the baker, ‘’two cheese buns, if you please, missus.’’

‘’Certainly, boys,’’ the baker gave a flirtatious swish of her hips as she strolled over to the tray loaded with cheese buns.

Adelais exhaled, shakily, but she couldn’t move. The two guards stood right in front of her, she’d have to speak, maybe look up and then they’d know who she was- ‘’Everything alright, miss?’’ one of them peered at her, worried.

‘’Y-yes,’’ she tried to control the shaking of her voice, ‘’I, uh…’’

‘’What’s your name?’’ the guards seemed genuinely concerned.

‘’Lystra,’’ Adelais blurted the name of her aunt. She couldn’t use ‘Dela’ anymore – Damaris had known that name. Using a Kai name was dangerous, too, but a Moriyan one… ‘’I just…forgot what else I was meant to buy. My mother gets awful mad when I do that.’’

‘’Perhaps cheese buns?’’ the guards asked.

‘’Ah, yes!’’ Adelais jumped on that and turned back to the baker, her face hidden from the guards, ‘’two cheese buns, please.’’

‘’Right away,’’ the baker passed the guards their buns, first, but they pressed the bag to Adelais’ hands.

‘’You take these, darling. Don’t want your mother to get mad if you run late.’’

‘’Thank you,’’ Adelais bowed with thanks, hiding her face further, and half-ran from the bakery.

‘’Strange little creature,’’ she heard one of them say.

‘’By the way, have you heard?’’ the other asked, ‘’they found the rebels hiding out in the parts of Amaranthe that hasn’t burned, and hanged them this morning.’’

Hearing that, Adelais ran faster, keeping her head down the entire way to the slums. The weather was mild – it was winter, but it was warm enough that Adelais had to only wear a long-sleeved dress to keep warm. She sprinted past the beggars and dodgy alleys of the slums, clutching the bread to her chest. She turned into the street where their little, run down house was, and nearly tripped over the single leg of a war veteran, leaning against the wall. Unable to hold the gift of the guards that were part of the force that killed her friends, she tossed the cheese buns to him and ran into her house, slamming the doors shut and slumping against them. Chermion, who was pouring over a map by a small, chipped table in the middle of the single room – the top floor was rented by someone else – stood, looking worried, ‘’is everything alright?’’

Adelais still wasn’t used to Chermion with black hair, ‘’bumped into some guards at the bakery. They didn’t recognise me, but…’’

Chermion walked to her and took the paper bag from her arms gently, smoothing back her hair and kissing her forehead, ‘’lay down, Adelais,’’ she gestured to the bed in the corner.

If there was one good thing about this house, it was the bed, small as it was – but it meant they got to sleep next to each other every night. Now, tears gathered in her eyes, ‘’I don’t think I can take this anymore, Ermie…’’ she whispered, voice breaking.

Chermion took Adelais hands and led her to the bed, dropping the bag on the table, atop her map. She made Adelais lay down and threw the single blanket over her, stroking her hair, ‘’just a little longer, Adelais. Her birth day is in spring. Winter is nearly over.’’

‘’Right…’’

Suddenly, there was a knock to the doors. Chermion sat up straighter, and Adelais threw the blanket off. Chermion glanced at her, ‘’were you followed…?’’

Adelais very nearly swore, ‘’I didn’t look…’’

‘’Stay here,’’ Chermion stood and walked up to the doors. Taking a deep breath, she opened it a crack and exhaled when she didn’t see armoured guards but instead a short figure in a dark hood. A figure…she recognised. She exhaled again and leaned her head against the doorframe gratefully, ‘’Armadina…’’

As Miss Mady swept into the room, Adelais jumped from the bed and ran to her. She threw back her hood and grabbed Adelais’ hands, ‘’how did you get out?’’ Adelais gushed.

‘’The guards knocked on every door trying to find rebels.’’ Miss Mady shook her head, ‘’when they came and saw a sick woman, bedridden, they didn’t think much of me. As soon as they were gone, I went to warm you. I barely cleared Amaranthe when the fires started and soon enough word got around that you were dead. I nearly believed it,’’ Miss Mady smiled, ‘’but I didn’t lose hope. It took a while, but I found you.’’ She turned to Chermion, ‘’your majesty, we may have been crippled, but many of us got out. They will be here soon,’’ she stood straighter, ‘’it is time to prepare.’’

*~*~*

The waterfall crashed down at the feet of the bandits and Merin looked up sceptically, ‘’could the entrance have been flooded since the last time bandits used this place?’’ he asked, but Bane grinned, stepping forward.

‘’Not at all.’’ He turned to his bandits, ‘’it’s high time we took a bath!’’

The tired bandits laughed and cheered and, just like that, Bane stepped in through the waterfall, Aris hot on his heels. Mace pulled off his tunic, even though it was freezing, and threw it over Em’s head, before leading him through. Merin looked up at Orion, shrugged, and stepped forward. The waterfall came crashing on his head, the freezing water soaking him through for a second, before he emerged behind it in a cave, calf-deep in a small lake. Bane already stood on dry rock, hands on hips, ‘’the waterfalls disappears underwater, where the water is heated by the volcano underneath. There are hot springs – no more waiting for a bath!’’

*~*~*

After chasing Arleen in picking the rooms in the halls of the mountain, almost identical to the ones in the Eastern mountain, Merin merrily made his way to the hot springs beating inside the cave. Before he walked in, however, someone caught his wrist and when he turned, Orion was there. Merin glanced at him, ‘’you want to come, too?’’

Orion nodded so Merin shrugged and let Orion pull him inside. The springs consisted of three holes in the ground, smooth from the water pressure. It was warm enough that the cavern steamed and the water bubbled. After the chill of a whole day and night in the wintry forest, Merin gladly stripped off his clothes, not caring that Orion was watching and jumped into the middle one. The warm water assaulted his chilled body and it almost hurt, for a second, before he adjusted to the heat. He swam upwards and broke the surface, gasping and grinning, smoothing his soaked hair back from his forehead. Orion took his time, stripping and Merin pretended to dive again. Instead, he kept his eyes above-water and watched, curious. First, Orion pulled off his tunic, revealing his well sculpted chest, scarred, muscular arms and the constellation tattoo below his collarbone. The one Merin had given him. Then he pulled down his soaked pants and shoes, giving Merin a good view of his ass. Blushing, Merin dunked his head under water and opened his eyes. The water was cloudy with bubbles but clear enough so that he saw Orion’s legs as he entered the spring.

Merin broke the surface again, having stayed under too long. He gasped for air, eyes closed as he swept his silver hair back again. When he opened them, Orion was right in front of him. Merin yelped and jerked back, his back bumping against the smooth rock, ‘’you startled me…’’ he mumbled accusingly, and stopped when Orion reached out, brushing a thumb against his lower lip. He scooted closer, the water lapping gently at them and Merin sighed softly, his eyes fluttering shut. He felt Orion press a gentle, experimental kiss to his lips, and then pull back. Merin opened his silver eyes again, to meet Orion’s green ones and reached out, his fingertips touching his cheek gently. Orion leaned his face into his touch and Merin brought him down. They kissed again, tentatively, and this time Merin didn’t want to pull away. Ever.

Orion broke the kiss to allow Merin to breathe, and kissed gently down his neck and back up, to capture his lips again. It was Merin who parted his lips, unprompted, but Orion happily slipped his tongue inside. It was their first time tasting each other and, if Merin hadn’t already known that they’d met when they were young, he would have known now because it felt right, like coming home after the war, ‘’Orion…’’ he whispered against his mate’s lips before they pulled away and, when they did…

Orion was smiling.

Merin didn’t realise Orion hadn’t smiled at him, till he actually did it. His whole face lit up and his green eyes shone. And Merin could do nothing but smile back.

*~*~*

‘’So…how’s your mission?’’ Shady was sitting in the tavern in Queensbane, having snuck away from the city watch.

‘’Steady…’’ Chaya said, taking a healthy gulp of her ale, ‘’yours?’’

‘’Good…’’ Shady’s throat was dry.

‘’Any progress…?’’

Shady took a deep breath and waited for Chaya to swallow the ale so she wouldn’t spit it all over the place, ‘’I’m not going to do it. I’m not killing Hoel.’’

Chaya exhaled, ‘’oh, thank the gods. Me neither.’’

Shady blinked, ‘’what?’’

‘’I’m not killing the royal family anymore. In fact, I’m not killing anyone,’’ she gave her friend a determined look, ‘’I found my mate, in the physicians quarters. I will not endanger him.’’ She sighed, ‘’besides…’’

‘’I never liked Cyr much.’’ Shady supplied.

‘’Exactly.’’

Shady smiled and extended her hand, ‘’mission called off?’’

‘’Mission called off,’’ she clasped her hand, ‘’we won’t be able to go back, after this.’’

‘’I find that I don’t mind. I found my place in the City Watch.’’

‘’We probably won’t be able to stay here,’’ Chaya looked down.

‘’Yes,’’ Shady looked sad, ‘’but for now…’’

‘’For now we need to call Zee off.’’

‘’Yes. That’s gonna be hard. And then…’’

Chaya shrugged, ‘’and then we’ll see.’’

They clinked mugs and down their content.


	21. The Network of Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi lads! Thanks for all the support!!!  
> StellaCruz - I'll wait for you, always. 
> 
> Xiennary123 - I am officially gifting Leandro to you. Thank you for your detailed review, I loved reading it!
> 
> Alna_King - glad you're alive <3

‘’Your cousin and the Captain of the Guard are gone,’’ Cedric said calmly. He was sitting on the windowsill of his chambers and Frith was standing in the middle of the room, clearly tense.

Frith’s fists clenched, ‘’does it matter? You were to release Celestine anyway.’’

‘’Indeed,’’ Cedric hummed and Frith fought to stay still, not to shift nervously. There was something about Cedric tonight that scared him. There was no sign of the kind, gentle, naïve Ceddy – only the cold King of Arnheim remained, ‘’and yet, I would have kept him close. Now he can gather support. And the Captain…well, I’m going to have to replace him, won’t I?’’ he cut Frith a cold blue look, ‘’unless I catch them both.’’

‘’Celestine doesn’t want to be King,’’ Frith felt his throat closing, ‘’if anything, he will go as far away as possible from Kainan. And I will find you a Captain in a day, if you wish.’’

Cedric smirked, like he found that idea funny, ‘’you don’t understand, do you?’’ he got off the windowsill, jumping down gracefully and strolling over to Frith, ‘’they betrayed me. Traitors deserve death.’’

‘’You tossed him into a dungeon!’’ Frith exploded.

‘’He tried to kill me,’’ Cedric responded calmly. That scared Frith, too – where was the explosive man he’d come to know.

He took a stumbling step backwards, ‘’you’re scaring me, Cedric…’’

Immediately, Cedric dropped some of the cold demeanour. Not all of it, but some and Frith was relieved to see that beyond the Kingly behaviour, the man in front of him was still Cedric. He reached out, taking hold of Frith’s wrist firmly and drawing him closer. Frith stared at the hand holding him; he was scared, still. A curled finger was propped under his chin and Cedric tilted his head up, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Frith slid his hand up immediately, to cup the King’s cheek, kissing him back. But Cedric pulled away suddenly and he seemed…disappointed, ‘’I hate it when you do that.’’

‘’Kiss you back?’’ Frith didn’t like this. It felt as if the fundamentals of what he had come to know about Cedric were shaking and changing and morphing.

‘’No. I hate it when you respond to my affection when you want something.’’

Frith looked at him sadly, ‘’how else will I get you to listen?’’

Cedric hesitated and then moved backwards, sitting on the bed and drawing Frith into his lap so the younger prince was straddling him, ‘’tell me what you want.’’

Frith leaned in close, brushing their noses together, ‘’just let them go, Ceddy.’’ He breathed.

‘’I can’t do that,’’ Cedric said and Frith jerked back as if he had been slapped. Cedric drew him back, ‘’I can’t give into your demands,’’ he said softly, gazing into Frith’s golden eyes, ‘’but I can gift you their pardon,’’ Cedric saw the dread in Frith’s eyes before he even finished speaking, ‘’as a wedding present,’’ he finished.

‘’I can’t marry you…’’ Frith said immediately and before he even finished the sentence Cedric ripped open his tunic and latched his mouth onto his neck.

‘’Say yes,’’ he growled between kisses, rocking his hips against Frith’s ass in his lap.

‘’Cedric, what are you-‘’ Frith gasped when Cedric yanked off his pants, simultaneously kissing down his chest and then pulled his own hard, pale length from his trousers, ‘’no, wait, Ceddy-‘’ Cedric captured his lips and Frith found himself falling, melting into him. His mouth seemed to work by itself, kissing back the King heatedly. He felt, as if through a haze, a finger go in, then two, but when Cedric lifted him and begun to set him down slowly on his erection, everything seemed to sharpen. He pulled away from the blond, gasping as sensation after sensation attacked him, ‘’wait, it’s too much…’’ Cedric wasn’t listening to him and Frith cried out when the head went inside him. It didn’t hurt; Cedric wouldn’t hurt him.

What hurt was that Cedric wouldn’t take no for an answer, ‘’say yes, Frith.’’ He whispered and when Frith shook his head, his breathing too laboured for a verbal answer, he found himself being shoved down all the way. Frith cried out, a shiver running through him as the delicious heat that had pooled in his stomach spread out to the rest of his body, ‘’I love you, Frith,’’ Cedric whispered as he waited for his lover to adjust. He cupped his cheek, pressing kiss after kiss to his temple, ‘’I love you so much. Be mine. Please. I won’t ask for anything, ever again. Just this. Just give me this.’’

Frith cupped his face with his hands and kissed him breathlessly, ‘’quiet…’’ he murmured, already rocking his hips hungrily. Cedric relented, falling silent as he thrust upwards, once, harshly, and then gripped Frith’s butt-cheeks, lifting him up and down easily. Frith kept kissing him, as if scared that once he pulled back, Cedric would ask for his hand again. Cedric greedily accepted his kisses, the brush of his tongue, his heat and small body pressing against his own, ‘’Ceddy, I’m going to…’’ Frith gasped out finally.

‘’Yeah…’’ Cedric replied gruffly, giving a few more thrusts. They came together, Frith onto Cedric’s chest, Cedric inside him. Frith was still breathing hard when Cedric kissed him briefly.

‘’Frith. Just say it.’’

‘’Shhh,’’ Frith pressed his fingers to Cedric’s lips and then removed them in favour of kissing him, ‘’don’t talk about it,’’ he put his hands on his cheeks and tilted his head to kiss him deeper.

Cedric pulled his hands away rom his face gently, ‘’Frith. You need to say it.’’

Frith slumped, ‘’why?’’

‘’Because if you don’t, I will have to make Caomhán and Celestine enemies of the crown publicly. They will get caught.’’

Frith looked at him helplessly, ‘’but I can’t marry you.’’

‘’Why not?’’ Cedric’s voice was heated as he cupped Frith’s cheek, ‘’we already do everything a married couple would. It’s just a title, Frith. That’s all it is.’’

‘’Then why do you want it so much?’’

‘’Why don’t you?’’

‘’Because it feels like I’m betraying my family,’’ Frith exclaimed, tears gathering in his eyes. Cedric stared at him, shocked – he couldn’t remember if he’d ever seen Frith cry, ‘’because you took my cousin’s throne and you made my little sister run away and become a degenerate and gods, I pray I never see her again because if I do it will be my _duty_ to hang her. Because you invaded, so many bad things have happened and yet I don’t seem to be able to understand that, and I keep coming back to you even though you’re the enemy.’’

‘’I’m not!’’ Cedric leaned their foreheads together and kisses the tears that spilled, ‘’I’m not your enemy.’’

‘’But you’re Kainan’s.’’ Frith sniffed, and more tears ran down his face, ‘’I can’t do it. I can’t do it, Cedric. I won’t be able to look my family in the eye if I do.’’

‘’I’ll be your family-‘’

‘’No, Cedric! You don’t get it!’’ Frith pushed against his chest, hard, so he could get off his lap and pulled up his trousers, ‘’I will see you tom-‘’

‘’If you leave this room without consenting, I will have them executed,’’ Cedric’s voice was cold as ice and Frith looked up, shocked. Fresh tears gathered in his eyes and spilled but this time Cedric didn’t react. He stared Frith down, ‘’whether you want it or not, you’re going to be mine. It’s up to you if you want to save a friend and a cousin in the process.’’

Frith’s lip trembled and he knew he had to go, that he didn’t want to be in Cedric’s presence any longer. He also knew that Cedric was telling the truth and here was his chance to give Celestine all the happiness and freedom he deserved, ‘’you can have your wedding, and your banquet,’’ he whispered, not bothering to stop the tears, ‘’but just know that if you do, you’ll break my heart. And when you do, you won’t have me. Ever.’’

Then he ran from the room.

*~*~*  


The doors to the warehouse banged open, startling Armadina and Adelais. Chermion walked in, with two hooded figures. The one between them was supported by the others, ‘’clear the table,’’ Chermion snapped and Armadina swept the maps off it in a clean sweep of her arm. Chermion and one of the hooded figured lifted the one in between them onto the table. As they did so, the figure’s hood flew off, revealing-

‘’Sam!’’ Adelais ran to him. He was pale and sweating, his eyes closed. Already, Chermion was sawing through his cloak. There was a bright red splotch on his tunic and Adelais felt herself begin to shake, ‘’what happened?’’

It was Ash Leake, the priest who had given Adelais and Chermion their wedding and Sam’s brother, who spoke, throwing off his hood, ‘’we managed to get out of Amaranthe through a network of priests, but not before Sam was found. He barely escaped.  We were hiding out in the forest in Farah as I was unable to carry him myself; till Chermion found us. We made it through the city stumbling, to look like drunkard.’’ His sombre eyes saddened, ‘’my other brother didn’t make it.’’

‘’Tea.’’ Armadina said suddenly, ‘’why don’t you get the good father some tea, Adelais.’’ The look she gave her made Adelais realise that whatever Armadina and Chermion would do to Sam, to try and save him, Adelais didn’t want to see. So she took the tired priest downstairs, to the small pub beneath the warehouse and instead of tea, they drank cheap ale all night long.

*~*~*  


‘’I _told_ you they’d catch us.’’

It was winter and the dungeon, well below deck of the Devil’s Whore, was freezing. Kleia, trembling in the corner, had about enough of Cassia’s whining, ‘’alright, I get it. Sorry. Gods. You’d think I was the adult here.’’

Cassia cut her a glare, ‘’we should have just surrendered.’’

‘’Spoken like a true Captain, Cass,’’ Kleia said sarcastically. The rest of the mutineers were being kept in the dungeons of the Little Cutlass but, after the Devil’s Whore and the two new ships caught up with it, alerted by the sudden change of course, Cassia and Kleia were dragged into the dungeon of the Pirate King’s ship.

‘’It’s the Day of the Dead,’’ Cassia said, finally sitting down next to Kleia. She was close and Kleia was annoyed at her, and yet she was warm, so Kleia didn’t tell her to go jump off a plank, ‘’should we celebrate our deaths now, or later?’’

‘’You can have your death now, if you like,’’ Kleia grumbled.

Cassia sighed and a second later her cold hand was tilting Kleia’s face in her direction, ‘’hey, I’m sorry. I am. I screwed up, as your Captain and your…’’ she trailed off. She didn’t have a name for what they were. She offered Kleia one of her rare, gentle smiles, ‘’for all it’s worth, you were the best navigator I ever had.’’

Kleia wanted to stay angry at her – she really did – but she couldn’t. She melted like the last of the winter snow, ‘’don’t tell Shira,’’ she whispered.

Cassia pressed a kiss to her forehead and then propped her chin up on her shaggy brown hair, ‘’I wish I could tell I’d get us out of here.’’

‘’I’m good.’’ Kleia breathed, tucking her hand around Cassia’s, ‘’because once we’re out, there won’t be any bars separating us from the plank.’’

*~*~*

The rain was pouring and all they had were their cloaks, a sack full of money Caomhán had nicked and their horse. They tied it up in the stables of the large tavern on the edge of Mirabad, one of the few Moriyan-heavy cities of Kainan. It was to the south of Queensbane and when Cedric begun looking for them, Caomhán hoped he’d check ports first – which was why they didn’t go to a port first. Caomhán ushered Celestine in through the doors and immediately, out of the icy rain that was slowly turning into one of the last snows of the year, they were enveloped in warmth and sound and the suffocating smell of ale. Cao angled his head towards Celestine, ‘’you hungry?’’

Cel shook his head, ‘’just tired.’’

‘’Alright,’’ Caomhán squeezed his shoulder and walked up to the bar, pulling back his hood and shaking out his hair. It was cold so the tavern wasn’t packed, which meant there was a good chance there was a free room, ‘’evening. Any spare rooms?’’

The barman was pouring ale, and nodded at the rickety looking stairs in the corner, leading up, ‘’third floor.’’

Caomhán nodded, dropped a few coins on the bar and took Celestine’s elbow, leading him up one flight of stairs, to the second floor, and then up another. As in most taverns, he simply pushed open doors, till he came upon one that swung open. Cel went in, then Cao, locking the doors with the brass key already in the doors, and putting it on the nightstand. When he turned, Celestine had already pulled off his cloak, and shook out his flame coloured hair. Caomhán crossed the small room to the fireplace and started a fire while Celestine rubbed his hands and hopped on the spot to warm up. Soon enough, the room was becoming nice and toasty, and Cao took off his cloak, too, ‘’off with the wet clothes, before you catch a cold. Put them in front of the fire,’’ they wiggled out of their clothes and hung them out close to the fireplace so they would dry by morning.

Now, completely naked, Caomhán didn’t miss the way Celestine tried not to look at him. The ex Captain was the opposite – he couldn’t get enough of looking at his best friend. He wondered if he’d broken something between them through his advances, but then Cel reached out and took his hand, pulling him towards the bed, and Cao realised he was simply lost in thought. After-all, Celestine had left behind his entire family. Caomhán let Celestine pick his side (by the wall) and crawled in behind him. In the dark, with only the soft glow of the fireplace, his skin was beautiful. Caomhán admired the soft slope of his shoulder, his slim waist that disappeared under the thick blanket they were sharing. As Celestine settled down, his ass brushed Cao’s thighs.

And that’s all it took.

Cao swore mentally as his member reacted, hardening quickly. He couldn’t control himself around Cel. And it didn’t help that his best friend begun shuffling around, trying to get comfortable, his ass brushing again, and again against Cao’s hardening. Finally, Caomhán gasped and grabbed Cel’s hip, ‘’gods, Cel, stop…’’

Celestine froze and then slowly, experimentally, wiggled his ass. Caomhán’s hand tightened on his hip, ‘’Cao…is that…?’’

Caomhán felt irritated. Cel knew full well what it was. He knew he was the cause of it and he knew his ass wiggling wasn’t helping. Cel yelped when Caomhán shoved his erection between his thighs, to rest below Cel’s own that was coming to life, ‘’what does it feel like?’’ Cao growled, angry with himself for being aroused so easily.

‘’Cao-‘’ Caomhán thrust experimentally and groaned at the heat of Cel’s thighs, the softness of them against him, and thrust again, this time feeling Cel’s own erection brush against his own. He was dripping precome, but he couldn’t stop; he kept thrusting and Cel made a soft noise at the back of his throat, curling closer to the wall, hand fisted in the blanket. But he didn’t try to get away. Hopeful, perhaps naïve, Caomhán withdrew and cupped Celestine’s ass with his hand, a finger brushing against his entrance. Cel jerked away from him, ‘’don’t!’’

Cao withdrew his hand as if burned, ‘’I’m sorry…’’ he didn’t realise how breathless he was till he spoke.

‘’Just…don’t do that.’’

‘’Alright,’’ Cao swallowed thickly. He was still throbbing hard and so was Cel, judging by the way he hesitated before turning around.

‘’Don’t do anything,’’ Cel whispered. He was flushed as he pulled himself against Cao, pressing their throbbing erections together. He glanced down, finally, looking at them. Cel was pale and long, but Caomhán was still bigger, thicker, the vein running down his erection pulsing. Curiously, Cel wrapped his small hand around the member, moving it up and down. He felt every bit of it and his own erection reacted. He heard Cao’s breathing speed up. Finally, Cel pressed them together and wrapped both his hands around them, moving them up and down. Cao’s breath hitched. Needing something to do, to ground himself against the upcoming pleasure, he begun to kiss Caomhán’s neck. He didn’t dare kiss him all over so he picked a small patch of skin which he lay waste to.

Unable to take it anymore, Caomhán reached out, a large hand wrapping over Cel’s. They were slick and hot and Celestine let his best friend help him. The contrast between Celestine’s long, smooth strokes and Caomhán’s erratic pumps soon brought them over the edge. Celestine was supposed to tell Caomhán that they shouldn’t do that ever again, but as they lay against each other, breathing hard, he couldn’t remember how to speak. Instead, he turned away again, feeling guilty. Cao’s strong arm followed him and as he touched Cel’s hip, the prince swatted him away, ‘’don’t hug me,’’ he whispered. Cao did it anyway, his arm secure around Celestine’s waist, his nose buried in his neck, ‘’Cao!’’

‘’Goodnight, Cel.’’

Celestine exhaled, relaxing at Caomhán’s heat, ‘’goodnight.’’

*~*~*  


Climbing the mountain was like second nature to Merin. He had first climbed it aged eleven and now he could scale it in half the time it took a normal person – like Orion. Merin made himself slow down for his mate, shivering in his thick clothes. Usually, you climbed the mountain in the summer, not at the end of winter when the cold was more vicious than ever. But Merin was anxious for Orion to get the initiation over and done with, unlike Mace, who wouldn’t let Em anywhere near such a dangerous climb. As he felt Orion near him, Merin hauled himself up. All three peaks of the Moher Mountains were alike, but climbing a foreign wall that was the middle mountain was a good challenge for Merin. He had to challenge himself. He glanced over at Orion. Down below he couldn’t see much of his face, save for his startling green eyes, squinting at the hard wind. They were nearly at the top and finally Merin felt the beginning of a burning fatigue. There were less plates jutting from the mountain here, so less rest opportunities. Even so, Orion held out well – after all, he had spent most of his life doing hard labour.

Lost in thought, Merin didn’t realise he had reached the top of the mountain till he reached up and felt nothing. Grunting, he hauled himself up and, lying on his stomach, pulled Orion next to him. They knelt in the thick snow atop the mountain for a few minutes, inches away from a fatal fall, the rope between them lose. They caught their breaths and, finally, Merin shuffled forward on his stomach till he could peer over the edge of the world. Bane had warned him against that, because the edges of the mountain often crumbled away and yet Merin couldn’t stop himself from doing it. The view was breath-taking – as in, there was nothing to see. This high up, in winter, everything was covered in mist. It was as if they had cleared the clouds. Merin laughed, the sound muffled by the scarf pulled across his mouth and nose.

They wandered around the snowy top of the mountain, holding gloved hands. Merin was ecstatic. Roshni used to say that he had the soul of a bird, feeling the best at heights, unable to be contained, despite being born in captivity – or maybe _because_ he had been born in captivity, ‘’ready to go?’’ Merin finally called through the roar of the wind. He was shaking with anticipation and excitement and cold. Orion nodded but Merin wasn’t sure that he had heard him; Orion just had ultimate trust in him. Even if he was eager to get down, it took Merin a while to find what he was looking for. The way down from the mountain turned out not to be a brass ring that took you over the edge and into a cave in the side of the mountain, but rather a brass ring…leading into an ominous-looking black hole. Merin felt a little afraid; they were the first bandits to do this in a long time. He had no idea where the hole would take them. Even so, he tied rope to the ring from his sack, then undid the rope tying him and his mate together and tied that to the new rope, so that they were connected by the length of it, coiled at their feet.

Orion put a protective arm around Merin’s waist. And then they just jumped.

Merin screamed, from pure joy. It was almost like flying, except it was dark and he was going down. Orion clung to him, not from fear for himself, but from fear that his mate would get hurt. Too quickly the rope was pulled taunt, almost painfully and Merin found them hanging two feet away from the ground. He wiggled around, producing a dagger – the dagger Bane had given Aris and Aris had given him – and cutting them free. They fell to the ground, landing on their feet on a little puddle of what must have been snow, before it was melted by the heat of the mountain. Merin looked up at the pin prick of light, so tiny, like a star and then imagined rope after rope hanging down from there, next to their one – they all must have corroded away by now.

Merin grinned at Orion, ‘’come on, we need to find a way out of here.’’

Later, after Orion had been presented with the three-beaded bandit necklace, Merin found himself in Orion’s lap, in his bed, in the dark. Orion was kissing down his arms, pressing his lips carefully to every scar, as if he remembered every second of when Merin was tortured. He started at his wrists, trailing up, paying careful attention to his shoulder. Merin dipped his head and brushed a kiss against his mate’s forehead, fingers curling around the leather chain of his necklace. Orion tilted his head up and kissed him properly.

*~*~*

Cedric watched Frith with longing. Since they had become engaged – officially and publically – Frith hadn’t spoken a word to Cedric. He avoided him as best as he could, sent excuses through Miia, the palace Hermes, as to why he couldn’t attend the dinners and breakfasts and walks. So when he saw Frith at the Winter Solstice ball, donned in beautiful silver with a matching mask he couldn’t help his gasp. Dalia, who had been at his side, sipping wine, smacked him between the shoulder blades, ‘’go to him,’’ she said.

Cedric bit his lip but gave a short nod, squeezing her elbow and sauntering off towards his lover. Frith didn’t see him until it was too late, ‘’hello, stranger.’’

Frith stepped away immediately and gave a formal bow, ‘’your majesty.’’

‘’You look exquisite,’’ Cedric breathed. Frith didn’t say anything. Cedric extended his hand to Frith, ‘’may I have this dance.’’

Again, that painfully cold bow, ‘’it would be my pleasure,’’ lie.

Cedric took his warm hand anyway, moving him towards the dancing crowd. He was getting quite good at this whole ball thing. He settled Frith against him and pressed a kiss to his forehead when no one was looking, ‘’last year, at the Winter Solstice ball, you were angry at me, too,’’ Cedric said with a sad smile. It was when Celestine and his siblings had been made to wear golden collars. He realised with a pang of pain that last year Frith had his family around him; now he had no one. Cedric’s voice softened, ‘’Frith talk to me. Tell me what you want.’’

‘’You know what I want,’’ Frith said immediately and, again, that pain settled in Cedric’s heart. He didn’t want to marry Cedric – that’s what he wanted.

‘’When would you like the wedding?’’

‘’Never.’’

‘’I think summer,’’ Cedric ignored him, gliding him around the dance-floor, ‘’I have come to like the Kai summers. But the faster we marry, the better. So, spring? My sister will come; I already wrote to her. We can have your coronation and the wedding in one-‘’

‘’You’re babbling,’’ Frith said apprehensively. The dance finished and the couples broke apart, clapping. With a curt nod, Frith turned but Cedric grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

‘’Another one,’’ Cedric whispered and was already twirling Frith to the music of the new dance.

‘’I don’t feel well,’’ Frith said coldly.

‘’Frith…’’

‘’I don’t want to dance anymore.’’

‘’Aethelfrith,’’ Cedric murmured, ‘’my love. Don’t be like this.’’

‘’Cedric, I’m serious…’’ suddenly Frith didn’t look so well. He broke away from Cedric and ran before the King could catch him, running out of the ballroom much to the stares of the people. He ran upstairs and barely made it to his bedchambers before he hurled out of the window, hopefully not on some unfortunate soul. He coughed, and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, shaking. He was saying a silent prayer to Thalia, to overlook him, and yet as he stood and pulled up his tunic he knew that no prayer could change the thing that made his stomach protrude.

He was with child.

Instead of breaking down and crying, Frith punched the wall and swore viciously.

*~*~*  


‘’Zee, darlin’,’’ Madame Vladana swept forward in all her silks, calling to her through the heat and sound of the brothel. The sixteen year old assassin was having a free moment from customers, drinking ale at the bar when the Madam approached her, ‘’two Moriyan girls are requesting a darkie Omega,’’ she already had the groaning Zee by the shoulders, pushing her up the stairs, ‘’go on, go on.’’

Zee sighed and climbed up the stairs. ‘Anything for the mission’ – but she was growing proceeding weary of her job. She was no stranger to sex, but she wasn’t a fan, either. Especially with two people – they were tiring and demanding and you had to do twice the work in the same time. She knew what room – the one that had the biggest bed, for three people. She steeled herself, put on a flirtatious smile and entered the room.

‘’Hello, Zee.’’

‘’Oh, fuck off,’’ Zee shut the door and glared at her best friends, ‘’what do you want? I told you not to baby me.’’

‘’We’re not babying you,’’ Chaya said pointedly, ‘’we’ve barely seen you over the past year.’’

‘’We’re here to call off the mission,’’ Shady said.

Zee frowned, ‘’did the Assassin King call us off?’’

‘’No,’’ Chaya stood from the bed, ‘’we did,’’ she pointed to the window, ‘’time to go.’’

Zee stared, ‘’what?’’

Shady sighed, ‘’I decided I like my friends at the City Watch, including the youngest prince. Chaya has found her mate amongst the Kai physicians so she’s not going to jeopardize his safety. And we,’’ she took hold of Zee’s wrist, ‘’are not leaving behind our little sister.’’ Even if they weren’t real sisters, it was true; they were family, the three of them.

But Zee yanked her hand out of Shady’s grip, ‘’what about the money?’’

‘’We’ll get it elsewhere.’’

‘’Hell no.’’

Chaya groaned, ‘’shut up,’’ she threw her blue scarf over her silver hair and fastened it under her chin, ‘’time to go, Zee.’’

‘’Madam Vladana is going to kill you,’’ Zee glared.

Shady rolled her eyes, ‘’hey, whose the assassin here? Her, or us?’’

Zee grumbled something. She might have been a little bloodthirsty animal but she had always done what her ‘older sisters’ commanded – it was just their dynamic. So now, as Shady expertly took out the window, she jumped out after them into the darkness.

*~*~*

They had left Zee at the outskirts of Queensbane, with three horses, while they went to get ‘supplies’. Chaya had actually gone to get them.

But Shady went to say goodbye.

She found Hoel and Sayre standing watch at the training camp for City Watch recruits and her heart actually tightened with sadness that she would never wear the Watch’s uniform again, or stand with her friends or… ‘’there you are,’’ Hoel offered her one of his sweet, easy smiles. Shady noticed how close he stood to Sayre and she realised that, despite everything, both of them would be fine without here, ‘’Captain Aelia will be fuming if she knows you’re late to watch. _Again_.’’

Shady’s laugh barely made it past the tightness in her throat, ‘’lucky her, she won’t have to deal with that anymore,’’ she came to a stop in front of the only two non-assassin friends she had ever made.

Sayre grinned. It wasn’t a pretty sight but Shady couldn’t help grinning back, ‘’what, finally decided to be on time?’’

‘’I’m leaving,’’ now that she has seen the easy way Hoel and Sayre were around each other, the protectiveness towards each other but also her, the words came out easily. Because she wasn’t leaving behind a wrecked kid and a pathetic prince, but two boys that she knew would survive whatever came after her. And she wasn’t leaving as a soul less assassin, either. That was perhaps the most beautiful realisation she would have.

Hoel’s smile fell off his face, ‘’what?’’

Sayre took a step towards her, squeezing her wrist gently, ‘’what do you mean? Captain wouldn’t let a recruit go, not one as good as you. If you did something, we’ll vouch for you…’’

Tears gathered in her eyes because, gods, Sayre knew what she was and what she had come here to do and yet in such a short time he had come to trust her completely. She shook her head, ‘’Captain doesn’t know. I’m deserting.’’

‘’Why!?’’ Hoel’s voice cracked, and tears gathered in his own eyes as he surged forward to grab Shady’s free hand.

‘’Because I’m an assassin sent to kill you,’’ Shady whispered, reaching out to touch his face. He was so much younger than her and yet if you could find soulmates in friends, these two were it, ‘’because I decided I’m not going to do that and soon enough I will have the assassin King hunting down me and my sisters,’’ she smiled softly, stroking Hoel’s cheekbone, ‘’but you already knew that, didn’t you? From the moment you saw me, you knew I was out to get you,’’ Hoel laughed through his tears and Shady grinned even as tears dripped from her own eyes, ‘’because you’re a smart kid, Hoel. And you’re the sweetest guy I’ve ever met,’’ she added to Sayre, ‘’so you two take care of each other. And pray you never hear from me again, because that means I’m safe, as I hope you two will be.’’

In the next instance, they surged forward and crushed her into a hug that was world shattering.

*~*~*  


‘’Chaya.’’

The soon-to-be ex assassin turned at the sound of her mate’s voice. Leandro stood there, hands balled into fists. Gods only knew how he had found her at the edge of the market, packing up supplies into a horse. The market had long since closed and she had to get the bare essentials in the last dodgy stands. She turned to him, raising an eyebrow, pretending like the sight of him didn’t make her black heart sing, ‘’wherever you’re going,’’ his voice softened but for once he did not pull up his glasses or look away, flustered – he stood with his chin raised, ‘’whatever you are and whatever you’ve done that makes you need to run away in the dead of the night, I just want you to know we’re still mates.’’

His words rang out in the air between them.

‘’Yeah. No shit,’’ Shady said and then cracked a smile, stepping to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Despite being an assassin, she was affectionate – they all were, the three of them. Leandro squeezed her tightly to him.

‘’Keep in touch,’’ he breathed.

‘’Don’t cry,’’ She responded casually, because he sounded like he would. Mutely, he pressed a kiss to her hair, ‘’someday,’’ she added. A promise. Then she pulled away and jumped atop her horse and he watched her disappear into the night.

*~*~*

Hoel had cried till the sun tinged the sky pink after Shady had gone. His eyes were sore and red and Sayre had held his hands through his tears but now, seeing him stare blankly at the rising sun, he knew it wasn’t enough. So he gathered Hoel against his side, tilting his head up and pressing their lips together.

It was brief.

It was uncertain.

It was what Hoel needed.

Sayre smiled at him shyly, flushed, ‘’okay?’’ he asked.

Hoel knew what he meant and he laughed for the first time since Shady left, cheeks pink, ‘’okay,’’ he murmured.

*~*~*  


‘’Gods, I thought you guys wouldn’t come back,’’ there was relief in Zee’s voice that she tried to hide.

Chaya and Shady grinned at her. Despite everything, it felt good to be back together. They distributed the food amongst the satchels, in case they got separated – one of the small things that kept them alive. Shady jumped onto her horse first and grinned at the rising run, ‘’outskirts of Kainan, here we come!’’


	22. The Ice Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guysss! Let me just say, this chappie has what you guys have wanted for ages and I hope it's satisfactory <3  
> Thank you everyone who has commented, and supported this, especially my sisters in fanfic <3 
> 
> As for discord, same, I was like tf is she on about? But ya I would defo like to chat so let me know if it's an app and if everyone's up and shizam <3

Cedric hadn’t felt this giddy since he first saw Frith. The knowledge that he was about to see someone incredibly close to him made his heart clench, made him want to run up to the carriage that rattled into the courtyard of the Kai palace, and yet he forced himself to stand still, look like a King. His little sister was finally here and, more than anything, he wanted her to be proud of him. He folded his hands behind his back to stop himself fidgeting as the carriage came to a stop in front of Cedric. The carriage doors opened and Princess Lige of Arnheim, the nineteen year old crown princess, stepped out. After more than a year amongst the Kai, the sight of his sister made him homesick. She had the Arhanese colouring – pale skin, gold hair so pale it was almost white and blue eyes, albeit much, much darker than Cedric’s – probably her only dark feature. Her hair was swept back in a braid and below the heavy fur cloak, criss-crossed against her chest in chains, she wore a thick, white tunic and brown pants, finished off with hunting boots. Lige did not look like a princess; she looked like a warrior queen incarnate.

‘’Brother,’’ while Cedric seemed to have inherited his father’s easy grin, hair a few shades darker, the colour of pale wheat and a softness of features, Lige’s resting face looked like she was about to commit murder. Even so, they softened a fracture at the sight of her only remaining family. She extended her arm, where a gauntlet was wrapped around with black string, and Cedric clasped it, hard. Lige was tall and wired with muscle and beautiful; she was the only thing Cedric had missed about the cold wasteland that was Arnheim.

‘’Lige,’’ Cedric smiled, ‘’welcome to Kainan.’’

Lige was below wrinkling her nose, but Cedric knew disgust when he saw it, ‘’what a god forsaken place,’’ she muttered, dropping Cedric’s hand, ‘’you’d think these people have never been invaded,’’ her dark blue eyes glared at the curious glances of passing courtesans dressed in their finery.

‘’I’m glad you came for the wedding,’’ Cedric ignored her remark.

‘’Smart,’’ she turned back to him, ‘’marrying one of the Kai princes to secure the throne. War isn’t always the answer.’’ Cedric was surprised at the pang of disappointment when Lige did not acknowledge that Cedric, perhaps, had chosen Frith because he was in love with his quiet beauty and strength and intelligence, not with the throne. But his sister swept past him, pulling off her gloves, ‘’it’s so goddamn hot here,’’ her monster of a sword, as long as her arm and twice as thick, bumped against her thigh as she walked towards the palace entrance, ‘’where is your betrothed, by the way? Didn’t think to come greet me?’’

‘’He’s not feeling well,’’ Cedric supplied quickly. At least he hadn’t, in the morning.

This time Lige _did_ wrinkle her nose, with disdain that she would show a crying child in the cadets, ‘’do not tell me you chose a weakling consort.’’

‘’Frith is not a weakling,’’ as always, Cedric fought for Lige’s approval.

‘’Frith? What an absurd name. _Peasant_ name,’’ Lige spat.

Cedric felt himself tense up and hadn’t realised how relaxed he had been without his sister around, ‘’Aethelfrith is a beautiful name,’’ he defended his soon-to-be husband, hurrying into the palace after his sister, who already seemed to take charge.

‘’Beautiful?’’ she raised a pale eyebrow, ‘’Kainan has made you weak, Cedric. What do you know of beauty?’’

It was true, before he had come to Kainan, the only thing Cedric cared to admire were sword, and even then he had never called them beautiful. But as soon as he had seen Frith that word, which he must have overheard at some point, sprouted to mind. Now he thought many things beautiful – the horses in the stables, his sister’s bold strength, the design of the Kai palace and the twinkling stars of the City of Lights, seen from his balcony. And yet, as always, he felt himself dwarfed by his sister, younger, smaller, and yet… ‘’nothing,’’ he admitted quietly.

Just then Frith appeared from around the corner. He was staring to his left, out of the windows, deep in thought and Cedric’s breath caught at the sight of him, long and elegant and _beautiful_. At his inhale, Lige gave him a sharp look and Cedric knew he had sold Frith out as his fiancé. The young prince had finally spotted them and his footsteps slowed, ‘’who is this, Cedric?’’ Frith asked, coming to stop in front of Lige, ‘’the new Captain of the Guard?’’

Lige did not seem offended; on the contrary, some of the coldness seemed to melt from her eyes as she extended an arm towards Frith, ‘’I am Lige, second born of house Eiris, crown princess of Arnheim and King Cedric’s sister.’’

Frith’s eyes widened a fracture, ‘’forgive me, my lady,’’ he said quickly, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Cedric saw Lige tense with distaste – she had always hated affection – but did not say anything.

As Frith straightened, she nodded her head, ‘’Prince Aethelfrith, I presume.’’ Her pronunciation was perfect, ‘’congratulations on your engagement with my brother,’’ she said, hesitated and finally her hand fell to his stomach, almost curiously, ‘’and congratulations on your child. When is it to be expe…?’’

She stopped, noticing the shift in the air. She looked at Frith, golden eyes widened, stiff and to Cedric, eyes equally wide, mouth a little open, ‘’oh…’’ she breathed, ‘’you didn’t know.’’

*~*~*  


‘’You didn’t tell me.’’

Frith had been summoned to Cedric’s quarters, after he had quickly excused himself after Lige dropped the bomb. It was evening now and usually Frith would have made up an excuse; but he decided Cedric deserved to know. It was his child, too, ‘’I was going to,’’ a half-lie. Frith wasn’t sure if he would have.

Cedric swallowed, visibly. Frith hovered by the doors – an easy escape – and Cedric stood in the middle of the room, looking completely lost, ‘’how far in?’’ his voice was quiet, hoarse.

‘’A few months. I don’t know. Maybe,’’ Frith forced his hands to stay at his sides, even though he wanted to run his hands through his hair in frustration.

‘’Frith,’’ Cedric’s voice turned softer, and Frith could tell the King wanted to reach for him. But he didn’t, ‘’you see now that a wedding is the most logical option. Our child needs a secure future and needs to be born when you are King Consort, so that it’s claim to the throne will not be challenged.’’

Frith shook his head, ‘’don’t try to justify your actions through the child.’’ He lowered his eyes, ‘’what I have said stands. You can’t invade my country and break apart my family and then force me into marrying you.’’ For a while, Cedric said nothing. Finally Frith looked up at him.

Cedric’s eyes were filled with tears.

It was like a slap to the face for Frith. He’d never seen Cedric cry. He didn’t think the Arhanese permitted crying past babyhood – at least Cedric reacted to others crying like it was some crazy phenomenon. But now he was doing it himself, ‘’it’s just that…’’ his voice was shaking, his beautiful blue eyes glistening, ‘’my sister is all I have and she wanted this, she wanted us to rule together but…’’ he looked down, sniffed and wiped a tear that rolled down his cheek with his wrist, ‘’but now you’re here and you’re so important to me and I love you so much and we’re going to start a family so that’s two more people than I had when I came here, and for once Lige isn’t the only person I care about…’’ Cedric seemed to be barely able to keep it all together, ‘’I do all of this for her and it’s never enough. And yet anything I do for you makes me happy, and you make me happy, and she…doesn’t…’’ he sniffed again and turned away from Frith, ‘’sorry, could you just…uh…’’

‘’Yes,’’ Frith didn’t realise he was staring, his heart swelling with some strange emotion, till Cedric turned, ‘’take…all the time you need,’’ he cleared his throat awkwardly and fled from the room.

*~*~*

Spring came and with it, Sam Leake woke up. He was still weak and remained in Chermion’s and Adelais’ bed. So it wasn’t hard to lie – not at all. Three days after his awakening – three days of not getting any sleep, hovering by his bed, nervous, with Father Ash pale as a ghost in the corner and Armadina in the other corner, dressed in black, like death himself – Adelais took Sam’s hand. It felt weak under her grip, ‘’hello, Dela,’’ he said with a faint smile. He looked better than before, but it was still hard to compare this fragment of a man to the strong rebel she had met a year ago.

‘’It’s not Dela anymore,’’ she whispered. It was dark. Few candles were lit around the warehouse, creating a gloomy atmosphere and yet still not dispersing the feeling that the new hideout was suffocating and crowded, ‘’you can call me Adelais now,’’ Adelais squeezed his sweaty hand, ‘’we’re going now, Chermion and me. More rebels will come here and it’s too dangerous for us to be here if there is a raid, but we will keep in touch. And we will call you when the time comes.’’

Sam twisted his head on the pillows, his eyes wide open and sharp for the first time since he woke up, ‘’but the time has already come, hasn’t it?’’

Adelais was taken aback, but then she’d never been a good liar. She slipped her other hand around Sam’s, but her eyes were determined, ‘’Chermion and I will finish this, the two of us. You have nothing to worry about anymore. By the time you’re fully healed, it will all be over, one way or another.’’

Sam opened his mouth as if he would argue with her, but Chermion’s hand ghosted her shoulder. Adelais pressed a quick kiss to the back of Sam’s hand and stood, before the man could convince her that they needed their help in this. But they didn’t; it was a two people plan. And they would either win and take the throne or lose and die – either way, as Adelais had said, she wouldn’t have to worry about this for much longer. She crossed the room to where Maire Dixon stood – she’d come only a day earlier, when they had thought her dead. Her bright pink hair lit up in the pale light. While her arrival, safe and sound, had been a relief, she brought with her horrible confirmations; that Earleen Kaiser’s head had been cut off when the guards stormed her bakery, before the tunnel was even set aflame; Lara Blackwell’s establishment was burned down and she refused to leave it – she went up in flames with all her dresses; the gypsies and Tijuana, their Queen, had been slaughtered before Amaranthe was set on fire; Chrissy Reiter, the Captain of the City Watch was publicly executed a day after Amaranthe was just ash, as a traitor to the crown.

Adelais feared that Maire Dixon was the last ghost come back to life.

Adelais reached out and Maire took her hand, squeezing it, her mouth in a tight line, ‘’good luck,’’ the others knew where Adelais and Chermion were going. They had tried to stop them but Adelais and her Queen were adamant about not risking burning down Fathima either. The Kai Princess kept her goodbyes quick and firm, so she wouldn’t start crying – a quick hug for Armadina and another for Father Ash, then she and Chermion were hurrying out of the warehouse, jumping up on the single horse that would take them back to the capital, with a satchel tied to it, full of rope and blades and hope.

Soon, Queen Wren would celebrate her birth day.

*~*~*

The doors upstairs, at the top of the steps leading into the Little Cutlass’ dungeon, creaked open. Kleia had been dozing off against Cassia when the Captain sat up sharply. Kleia was immediately awake; it wasn’t time for one of their meals, she knew that immediately. Was it finally time to die? She was so ready for that, that when Alessandri, the pretty Omega powder monkey, appeared at the gates of their cage, she was still staring up at him with wild fear in her eyes. Thankfully, he was looking at Cassia as he grinned, ‘’sorry we’re late,’’ he jammed a key into the lock and opened the cage, ‘’the other ships came and we couldn’t act, but we’ve spent the last few days mobilising pirates from those ships,’’ Cassia stood, ‘’they aren’t happy about being called down from their turf.’’

Now that he said it, Kleia heard commotion above deck. She stood, ‘’we’re launching a joint attack on all ships,’’ Alessandri continued, already starting towards the steps, ‘’the other have been let out of the dungeons on the Devil’s Whore. Now all we have to-‘’

‘’Wait,’’ Kleia stopped and the other two turned to look at her. Her mind was working furiously, ‘’we have maybe fifty percent chance of winning, considering how many of us there are. There will be many pirates guarding the King…’’ she hesitated and then snapped her eyes up to Cassia, ‘’we need one person on each ship to get it towards the southern coast of Kainan, and others to have their backs,’’ then she looked at Alessandri, ‘’and I need a piece of parchment, and ink. Your involvement in the battle ends here; for tonight, you will be the Hermes of the pirates. And you have a very important message to deliver.’’

*~*~*

Being back in the palace, so peaceful and beautiful in the early morning sun, with its multitude of silent guards made Lin feel sick – because he cousin and the Queen she had vowed to help recapture her throne were still fighting, without her. She felt so sick, in fact, that as soon as she entered her and Dreux’s bedchambers, she slid open the widow and threw up into the bushes below. Dreux hurried to her and gathered her silver hair back, as he had all those weeks on the ship back from Mutzre. After Lin finished, she wiped her mouth on the edge of her kimono and, still pale, waddled over to her wardrobe to pull out a clean one. Dreux sighed, ‘’I thought your seasickness would give out by the time we got to the palace,’’ he stroked her back as she filed through outfits, ‘’since when are you seasick in the first place?’’

‘’Nerves, maybe?’’ Lin finally shut the wardrobe, and threw off her dirty kimono. She was no embarrassed of her body in front of her husband anymore and, stark naked, crawled under the blankets on her futon, ‘’I can’t Queen today. Queen for me, Dreux.’’

‘’Always, my love,’’ Dreux smile and dropped to his knees to press a kiss to her forehead. Lin allowed her eyes to flutter closed and when she opened them, Dreux was hovering by the sliding doors, ‘’would you like me to call in a physician?’’

Lin shook her head, ‘’no, I’m fine,’’ she waited for Dreux to leave before sighing and pressing a hand to her stomach, ‘’I’m pretty sure what’s going on with me already,’’ she added, grumbling.

*~*~*  


‘’ANOTHER ONE!’’ Arleen roared, slamming down her mug which Merin promptly refilled with ale. Cyra was at Mace’s elbow with her ale jug, eager to see where the drinking contest was going to go.

There was a celebration, now that the bandits had settled in the middle mountain and Roshni’s spring cleaning was done. They had gone a long while without drinking and tonight’s festivities were louder and more jovial than usual. Which was why Em was sitting in the darkest, quietest corner, curled in on himself. He’d come because Mace had come and Orion, who wasn’t much for the noise either, had sat with him for a while. But now he was sitting with Merin, stroking his hair, kissing his forehead when no one was looking. Merin, tipsy himself, had a hand on Orion’s thigh, stroking it gently, almost lulling his mate to sleep despite the noise.

‘’Hey, Em!’’ Arleen, bright red in the face, waved at Mace’s lover, ‘’come here.’’

‘’Enough drink for you, young lady,’’ Wiss and Dieu appeared by their daughter out of nowhere, and Dieu hooked his arms under her armpits, dragging her off the bench. She was passed out before her legs even cleared the wood and Dieu gingerly picked her up and carried her out. Now that there was a space next to him, Mace swung his legs around and extended his arms towards Em, who was watching him wearily from above his knees.

‘’Em, c’mere!’’ he called.

Em made as if to get up, but as soon as the bandit kids around Mace started cheering, he seemed to retreat back into the shadows. He was still painfully shy but at least he wasn’t terrified of everything, like he was in the beginning. Mace smiled gently at his lover, despite his drunkenness and wiggled his fingers expectantly. Em bit his full lip but finally got up. Once he stood, he practically ran to Mace and slid into his lap, hiding his face in Mace’s neck. The kids cheered more and as the volume rose Em whimpered and buried his face in Mace’s shoulder. In whatever world Em had lived in before, attention meant pain. Mace was going to teach him different, because already Em was the centre of his attention, always. But he didn’t want his lover to feel uncomfortable, so he banged his fist on the table and started chanting, ‘’Orion, Orion, Orion…’’

Because no one had seen Orion drunk yet, they all grinned and begun banging on surfaces, chanting Orion’s name, their attention averted from Em. At the head table, Bane shook his head, grinning; all young bandits did that – called on people to drink. Merin was grinning, too, as he slid Orion his cup and Mace turned away from them. Em had raised his head and Mace took the opportunity to kiss him gently. Em blinked, his dark lashes casting shadows on his dark cheeks, ‘’you taste like ale…’’ he murmured.

‘’Sorry,’’ Mace gave him a grin and pulled him in for another kiss, keeping his hands on Em’s slim hips. He then turned them back, shifting Em so he wasn’t straddling him, but sitting across his lap instead. Em hooked one arm around Mace’s neck, resting his cheek on the bed of Mace’s dark auburn hair. Mace offered him his cup, ‘’want some?’’

Hesitantly, Em took the cup and took a sip of the ale. He cringed, and Mace laughed, kissing his shoulder. Em smiled; Mace liked it when Em did that, ‘’I prefer the taste of it when I kiss you.’’

Mace’s smile softened to something more intimate, ‘’come get some, then.’’

Em cupped his face with his free hand, and kissed him, knocking the breath out of his lungs. Just as he seemed to regain the oxygen, the doors to the dining cavern opened. There was always a bandit posted at an entrance for watch at night, and during celebrations they switched out each hour – usually the people picked for the next shift were those the least drunk, so many people took care to get as smashed as possible in an hour.

But an hour had not yet passed.

The bandit on watch currently was Roshni, and she came in looking uncertain – because someone who was not a bandit was behind her. An Omega boy in bright clothes, and a golden earring in one ear… those who hadn’t been that drunk, sobered up immediately, and stood up, drawing their curved blades. A deadly silence fell over the cavern, but Roshni put a hand in the air to stop anyone rushing the pirate, ‘’he has a message,’’ Bane stepped forward but Roshni shook her head, ‘’not for you,’’ she pointed to a startled Merin, ‘’to you.’’

*~*~*

Celestine watched Caomhán climb down and jump from the rocky tilt behind the forest that led up to the eastern peak of the Moher Mountains. It was completely silent. Cel had been to the bandit hideouts once or twice as a child, less than his cousins, but he distinctly remembered that there were caves there.

Now there were none.

‘’Guess the farmers were telling the truth,’’ Cao ran a hand through his black hair, frustrated, ‘’the mountain caved in on itself.’’ He hesitated and reached for Celestine, ‘’I’m sorry.’’

Cel let him take his hand, looking at the mountain, so quiet… ‘’you really think that they were all buried alive?’’ he blinked furiously, ‘’a mass grave? My uncles and cousin…’’

‘’They’re not our only chance at safety,’’ Caomhán said, brushing Cel’s orange hair out of his eyes, ‘’and I’m sorry about the loss of your family, but right now your safety is my only concern.’’

Cel dumped himself against Cao’s chest and sighed, ‘’where do we go now?’’

‘’What we were going to do after gathering our strength with the bandits,’’ Cao kissed the top of his head, ‘’we’ll go to Yarah. And then we’re getting out of Kainan.’’

*~*~*  


Bane paced the length of his room. Aris was sitting on the bed. Mayflower on the windowsill. Merin was leaning against the cavern wall. Finally, Bane stopped, ‘’so you’re telling me,’’ he waved the letter Merin had received in the air, ‘’that Theokleia, your rouge cousin that’s been nothing but trouble, that _kidnapped_ you and Orion and by way of things nearly got you killed at the canyon, _that_ Theokleia, wants us to go all the way to the south coast to help her finish off the Pirate King?’’

‘’Sounds like a trap,’’ May murmured from the window.

‘’Sounds like a plan to get her on the Pirate throne.’’ Bane added.

Merin shook his head, ‘’Kleia hated the palace and the duties of a princess. She would hate the duties of a pirate Queen, too. No, I think she’s after redemption. And maybe the pirates are every bit as corrupt as you think,’’ Merin looked at Aris, ‘’I think that if this was a trap, she would not tell us to mobilise our entire force.’’

‘’Maybe she wants us in one place?’’ Aris rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

‘’Then why would she send that boy, Alessandri? She knew we’d kill him if we even sniffed out a conspiracy.’’

‘’Maybe she doesn’t care,’’ May snapped, ‘’Kleia has proven time and again that she’s not what anyone thought she was.’’

Merin pointed at the letter, ‘’well, here is possibly our only chance at killing the Pirate King and instating someone who we have a connection with, or someone whom Kleia can influence,’’ Merin stared hard at Bane, ‘’and if what she is saying is true, the King will be easy to finish.’’

Aris sighed heavily, ‘’if we don’t finish this, and Kleia has really started a mutiny, then she is dead. And we might as well have killed her.’’

‘’We’re not obliged to save her traitorous ass,’’ May snapped.

Bane groaned and then waved his hand, ‘’leave, for now. Give me time to think this over.’’

‘’If we are to reach the coast at the same time as them, we need to leave tomorrow at the least,’’ Merin said.

‘’I know,’’ Bane all but snapped as his son and May left the room.

As soon as the doors closed, Bane sank onto the bed, dumping himself backwards, his legs hanging off the edge. Aris sighed and smiled affectionately at the King of Bandits, eyes closed. He looked like when they were young, still. Aris slowly slid to his knees and shuffled in-between Bane’s legs, positioning himself so he could comfortably undo his belt. Without opening his eyes, Bane asked, ‘’what are you doing?’’  

‘’You need to relax to make a decision,’’ Aris murmured, sliding his hand over the rapidly growing bulge before pulling out Bane’s length. He was used to it, by now, and after years and years he didn’t blush anymore. He glanced up at Bane seductively; Bane’s eyes were hall open as he watched his mate.

‘’Liar. Don’t use this as an excuse to suck me off.’’

‘’I need an excuse now?’’ Aris expertly slid his mouth over the top of the head.

‘’No…’’ Bane’s voice was strained as he was enveloped in Aris’ warmth, ‘’jus’ that…’’ he laughed breathlessly, ‘’years ago you wouldn’t go anywhere near me…’’

Aris hummed and pulled back with a wet pop. His hand was working the base of Bane’s dick, ‘’I was a kid then.’’

‘’So was I,’’ Bane smiled fondly at the uneven ceiling. Now that they were older, Bane wasn’t like a wolf in heat. It took Aris a while to get him fully excited and when that happened, Bane pulled him up and pushed him down on the bed, ‘’I wanna do it properly,’’ he murmured, ‘’we haven’t done it in ages, what with the mountain falling down on us.’’

Aris snorted, but his hips were already thrusting upwards. Even though they were older, they were mates, and their touches burned and melted as if they were touching for the first time even after more than a decade, ‘’we don’t have potion.’’

‘’I’ll pull out,’’ Bane promised and slid their lips together. Kissing Aris was second nature to him now and with Merin around, Bane did not feel the need to have children. But he still had a burning need for Aris – he would always. And not just for his body. His presence calmed him and balanced him but when needed, Aris matched his anger and blood-thirst…and lust, too.

Aris put a hand at the back of Bane’s neck, kissing him more ferociously, and Bane made quick work of his clothes, kissing down his neck, and then back to his lips. Then he positioned himself against Aris, and pushed in. The both seemed to explode and then they were sucked inwards by bliss and their love for each other. Bane found Aris’ hand and laced their fingers together, pressing their hands into the pillow above Aris’ head.

Aris thought that if the mountain collapsed on top of them right then, he wouldn’t even care.

Afterwards, they lay together, Aris atop his mate, tracing patterns into his chest. Bane was thinking, Aris could tell. He needed silence, so Aris gave him that. Bane had his fingers in Aris’ silver hair, his nose buried in the locks, breathing in his scent. Aris’ own nose was buried in Bane’s neck and once in a while he would give Bane a playful bite in the spot where the mating bite went, if their positions were reversed. Finally, Bane reached out and stilled Aris’ hand on his chest, running his thumb along his knuckles, ‘’I think I know what I’ll do.’’

Aris happily settled his head against Bane’s chest and closed his eyes, as Bane dropped a kiss on his head, ‘’I know what you will do, too.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw lads if you wanna join this random chat we have about...well, random things that I guess we're all interested in? xD then join up here: https://discord.gg/HW6EtZa  
> Especially my sister in fanfic ;) SeamoreRed & myself are already in it & it's super easy to set up.


	23. The Night Before the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi lads! Thanks so much for everything you guys <3 <3 Especially my sisters in fanfic ;) Soooo I'm in Poland rn and I don't have internet so I'llbe updating less than usual BUT LADS I found a way to steal internet from my neighbours so I'm sitting outside my fence rn with my laptop and if that isn't commitment, I don't know what is. I hope y'all are having a great summer!

Cedric had never felt so many emotions swirl in him as he did then, standing at the dais in the temple, waiting for his betrothed. Since he was little, emotion had been drawn from him and thrown away. He hadn’t felt sad before coming to Kainan, or nervous and, most importantly, he’d never felt so breathtakingly happy. Now he fought not to fidget with his large, pale hands, and kept his eyes off the garlands of late spring flowers and his sister, standing in the front row of the temple. She was dressed in her chain mail and so was Cedric – in his very best chain mail, the one he kept for special occasions, all black fur and polished silver. His hair was swept backwards in his customary hairstyle, his forehead covered by the heavy golden crown. He wondered how King Johan, his precedor, had felt when this very crown was set upon his head. Cedric hoped his spirit in the afterlife would be thankful that there would be a Hyndestane on the throne again – soon.

The doors to the temple opened and suddenly Cedric couldn’t breathe. As inconspicuously as he could, he exhaled through his mouth. He couldn’t move his eyes from where they lay in front of him to Frith, walking down the isle – he was scared that if he looked, he wouldn’t be there. But he _was_ there – suddenly, out of nowhere, Aethelfrith stood in front of him. And gods, was he beautiful. His long dark brown hair cascaded down his back in soft strands and he wore a simple, white outfit that offset his delicate beauty. Cedric wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch his cheek, but then he remembered who was staring at them – Lige, and the most important people in Kainan.

There were few superstitions in Arnheim, but one of the most extreme ones was their wedding ritual. However, for Frith’s sake, Cedric had learned the Kai ceremony, in which only the Alpha spoke. If the marriage was between Beta and Omega, the Beta spoke and if the two were of the same status, they spoke together. So now Cedric extended his hand to the Beta, who took it – Cedric didn’t miss the flash of disdain as he did so, but, damn, Frith was so beautiful right then that Cedric wouldn’t have cared if he’d openly glared at him, ‘’Aethelfrith Izyan of house Hyndestane,’’ Cedric was thankful he had learned the correct pronunciation of Frith’s name months ago, ‘’I, Cedric of house Eiris, take you as my husband, with all your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths,’’ his voice softened as he ran a discreet thumb over Frith’s knuckles, ‘’I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life.’’

He grasped Frith’s chin gently and, even though the younger boy was angry with him, his eyes fluttered shut, and when Cedric brushed his lips slowly, Frith responded, kissing him back softly. They pulled apart, marking their marriage, and Cedric’s heart stuttered with disbelief and happiness. The same priest that had married them in the palace temple now raised a delicate silver crown and placed it on Frith’s head, marking him as the King Consort of Kainan in one. Together, they turned to face their court.

*~*~*

Cedric wasn’t prepared for the eruption of cheers that washed over him and his new husband as they stood at the balcony, overlooking the people of Kainan gathered outside the gates to glimpse them. In Arnheim, all he got was hard, cold nods or short bows – here, he felt…loved, almost. He held Frith’s hand, which the younger hadn’t tried to jerk away yet, and he could feel the trembling of his fingers. Frith was nervous as he tentatively waved to his people. Cedric just watched them. He knew the love wasn’t for him – it was for Frith, their beautiful prince, not for this foreign invader. But at least their hate lessened to something less mild, and it would continue to lessen when Cedric made Frith happy.

Once they walked down from the balcony, Cedric realised Lige was standing at the doors. She did not smile, ‘’congratulations,’’ she said, and her voice was as cold as the rest of her, ‘’may I speak with my brother?’’

‘’Of course,’’ Frith’s voice was quiet in a tired, melancholic way and Cedric’s heart tightened. He didn’t want to let Frith leave. He wanted to wrap him in a hug and kiss him and tell him he loved him. He promised himself he would – soon. But first he had to deal with his sister who was becoming more and more insufferable by the second. It was hard to believe he had been nearly exactly like that before the invasion.

Once Frith was out of the room, Lige relaxed, ‘’good job,’’ she said. There it was – the approval Cedric had been so desperately seeking. He didn’t even realise he had finally gotten it for a while, and when he did, he felt…nothing, ‘’now that you’re officially King, you can send him away and we can take proceed to extend the power of Arnheim. Firstly-‘’

‘’Send him away where?’’ Cedric’s voice was as quiet and sad as Frith’s had been.

Lige waved the question off, like Frith was an unimportant piece in a plan, not a real, breathing person – a person who held Cedric’s heart, ‘’a temple, his parents, wherever. What’s important is-‘’

‘’He’s important.’’ Cedric said suddenly.

Lige paused and her dark blue eyes narrowed, ‘’you’ve developed a habit of interrupting me when I speak, brother.’’

‘’I’m older. I’m a King.’’ Cedric said quietly.

‘’And I am Queen, until you return.’’

‘’I am not returning,’’ Cedric hadn’t planned on saying it, but now that it was out, he was glad. He’d found himself in Kainan. He had always been meant to be here, like the ancient Queen and her brother, who ruled the two countries in peace. He was meant to rule Kainan. Lige could have the barren wastes that Cedric had once called home, ‘’but I think you should.’’ Lige did not reply, just stared at him coldly. Cedric took a deep breath, ‘’I’ve fallen in love with Frith and I’m happy settling in Kainan, making it grow, rather than invading other kingdoms.’’

‘’You are a warrior,’’ Lige said through clenched teeth, ‘’we have always been warriors. You’re throwing away you’re heritage, and Arnheim.’’

‘’I don’t want it,’’ Cedric said, and smiled, because gods, he felt so liberated, ‘’you can have Arnheim, and all its hate and all its wars. A cold Queen for a cold country.’’

Lige shook her head, ‘’you’re not my brother. You’re not the most feared warrior in Arnheim.’’

‘’No, I’m not,’’ admitting it came easily than Cedric would have thought.

‘’Fine,’’ Lige wasn’t one to back down – but apparently her only brother wasn’t worth fighting for, ‘’I will rule Arnheim better than you soft hearted prick ever could. And once I conquer the world, I’m coming for you, and your precious Kainan.’’ She turned to go.

‘’You’re hurt,’’ Cedric said suddenly, realising. He’d never seen Lige hurt emotionally, ‘’I’m sorry, sister.’’

Lige left without a word. Cedric didn’t see her again.

*~*~*

‘’Shit. Shit, _fuck_. Go faster!’’ Kleia was balancing herself nearly horizontally on the mast, a rope wrapped around her wrist to stop her from falling into the sea, ‘’they’re gaining on us!’’

‘’Shiver me timbers! They’ve been gaining on us for days,’’ it was Cassia’s turn to be calm. She turned the steering wheel, ‘’it doesn’t matter now. We have an hour, maybe two till land. I hope your little cousin will be there.’’

‘’He will,’’ Kleia said and jumped down next to Cassia. They had successfully taken over the Little Cutlass and the Devil’s Whore again. The Captain was on one of the two new ships – he’d been taken there after the first mutiny – that were currently chasing them. Kleia grabbed another rope and swung herself down on the deck, where she popped neatly in between bustling pirates. They were keeping busy in order not to think about the ships bee-lining for them; Moye and Betz were nervously making out in the corner. Kleia tilted her head skyward, ‘’Skye! Flag up!’’

Skye, who was in the nest, rapidly pulled on a rope that made a blue flag, made hastily from scraps that was to be a sign of which ship was a friend; a little way off a blue flag flashed between the Devil Whore’s many sails. Kleia leaned forward on the rail, staring at the strip of land visible on the horizon.

*~*~*

Getting to his bedchambers proved much more difficult for Cedric than he had expected. After many congratulations and dances Cedric managed to get away from his own wedding banquet more than an hour after Frith himself had snuck away. He found his new husband not asleep, much to his surprise. He was sitting on the bed, as if he was waiting, all the candles snuffed out. Cedric closed the doors, locked it with the brass key and crossed the room. He leaned forward and pushed Frith gently down, crawling on top of him and sliding their lips together. Frith was still in his wedding clothes; Cedric slid his hand down his tunic slowly, kissing him over and over before his hand stopped at his stomach. He hesitated, lips hovering above Frith’s as he smoothed his hand over the slight bulge. Cedric didn’t pull away, brushing the tip of his nose against Frith’s, ‘’are you still angry?’’

Frith exhaled slowly, his breath ghosting Cedric’s lips, ‘’I…don’t know.’’

‘’I sent Lige away,’’ Cedric murmured.

‘’I know.’’

‘’I love you.’’

‘’I know.’’

Cedric smiled, ‘’is that the only thing you’re going to say to me now? ‘I don’t know’ or ‘I know’.’’

‘’I don’t know,’’ Frith whispered and then he smiled, too.

Cedric exhaled, relieved, ‘’I love you.’’

‘’You already said,’’ Frith chuckled and finally reached up to cup Cedric’s face, nuzzling their noses together, ‘’it’s very hard…for me to be angry at you,’’ he whispered.

‘’I’m sorry,’’ Cedric stroked his face.

‘’Make it up to me,’’ Frith wound his legs around Cedric’s waist, ‘’husband.’’

Cedric grinned at threw the furs over them, making quick work of their belts and pants and tunics, and then finally under garments till he could press their naked bodies together. He was careful of Frith’s stomach, stroking it gently as he kissed down his neck, ‘’I love you. I love you…’’ he whispered. Frith closed his eyes and revelled in Cedric’s warmth, the icy smell of his skin, his soft, firm mouth and his large, calloused hands. He’d missed this and he’d missed Cedric, no matter how cruel or reckless the man had been. He slid a dark hand to Cedric’s hardening and pressed his fingers to it. Cedric shuddered. It had been a while since he’d found release in the hands of his lover. He nuzzled his nose into Frith’s neck as his husband stroked him into oblivion. He came, spluttering over his own stomach. Cedric pulled back, eyes glassy with want, and Frith pulled him down to kiss his forehead and then his mouth.

‘’We can do more,’’ he murmured as Cedric’s hand once more found Frith’s stomach.

Cedric didn’t need to be told twice.

*~*~*  


‘’Here.’’ Caomhán passed Cel a wedge of bread and rustled in his backpack, making a mental note of what they had left – which wasn’t much. They hadn’t planned on the bandits not being in the mountains.

‘’Isn’t this the last of it?’’ Cel asked. The journey that frayed Cao’s nerves seemed to make him come alive. Out in the open, free of his duties and Cedric, his eyes were alight and he smiled more – and, most importantly, he hadn’t had his nightmares yet.

‘’We’ll get more in Monterrey,’’ they were out of the forest now, still not in the city though. From there, they’d go to Queensport and out of Kainan. Queensport would be a risk, and Cao still didn’t know if it would be sensible to seek a ship there. Cedric could be searching for them.

‘’Let’s split,’’ Celestine broke the bread in half and tossed the other piece to his best friend. They ate in a comfortable silence, with Caomhán lost in his calculations and Cel admiring the open air. They finished the bread and continued to rest. Finally, Cel crawled over to Caomhán and grasped his chin, tilting his face to him, ‘’stop stressing,’’ he whispered with a smile, ‘’we’ll get out of here.’’

‘’I’ll stop stressing when you’re safe somewhere Cedric can’t find you,’’ Cao gently took his hand from his chin and pressed his lips to his knuckles. His eyes flicked shyly to Cel’s and then back down, ‘’with me.’’

Cel grinned and cupped Cao’s face, pressing their foreheads together, ‘’yes.’’

Caomhán smiled gently, finally looking at him properly. He traced the outline of Cel’s cheek, tracing down to his chin. Finally, his thumb pressed against Cel’s lower lip and he traced the outline of it, his eyes half-closed. When he leaned in, Celestine didn’t move away.

And then both of them froze.

‘’Did you hear that?’’ Cel whispered.

Cao’s eyes were sharp once more, snapping left and right, his voice merely a breath, ‘’quietly, get up. Then run. I’ll be right behind you.’’

‘’Liar-‘’ Cel found himself jerked up and shoved in the direction of Monterrey and once he started running, he couldn’t stop. His heart threatened to beat right out of his chest. They’d been found. Once they made it out of Queensbane, Celestine had realised that they were free, and he felt unstoppable – and now reality came crashing down on his head. They weren’t free – they’d be hunted for the rest of their lives, if they didn’t make it out of Kainan. Or, by the looks of it, for the next few minutes before they were dragged back to the palace for a royal beheading. Cel’s head whipped over his shoulder, desperately seeking Caomhán and his toe caught in a root, sending him sprawling forward.

And straight into a lithe, muscular body.

His terror melted away as he looked up at a startled, freckly face, framed by silver hair, ‘’Merin…?’’ he whispered, and he felt like he’d cry. He last saw the bandit when they were children but Merin hadn’t changed much – he just seemed to grow in size. His silver eyes flickered as he pulled Cel upright and into his arms. Cel found that, despite Merin being a few years older, he was shorter, the tip of his silver hair brushing Cel’s nose as he embraced him tightly.

‘’What are you doing here?’’ Merin breathed into his shoulder.

‘’It’s a long story. There was an invasion and Caomhán got me out and…’’ Cel took a deep breath to steady himself and took a step back, ‘’where is he? Where’s Cao?’’

‘’What, the guy who managed to nearly take out Mace when we got to him?’’ Merin took Cel’s wrist, ‘’come, I’ll take you to him.’’

Cao stood, unharmed, in a little clearing, a small way off from where they had stopped to rest. He was eyeing the bandits, who were gathered around in a loose circle, suspiciously, till he saw Merin and relaxed, ‘’sorry for startling you,’’ Merin said with a smile as Cao went to Cel, taking his hand protectively.

‘’Celestine!’’ Aris broke through the crowd. Out of all the bandits, he’d been the one Cel saw the most of, through his frequent visits to the palace. He pulled Cel against him in a brief, strong hug. Now that his name had been dropped, some of the bandits that remembered the ginger as a child, running around their caves, shifted and muttered his name.

Bane hovered at his mate’s shoulder, as always. He nodded, ‘’hello, Celestine,’’ he’d always been distant with Cel. It had something to do with a profound dislike for his father when he had been alive. Even so, he’d never been unkind.

‘’King Bane,’’ Cel smiled, ‘’we were on our way to your hideout, hoping you’d take us in for a while, till we regrouped. But we found the mountain empty.’’

Aris and Bane exchanged looks, ‘’you’re out of luck,’’ Aris said, ‘’the mountain had just collapsed, so we moved to the middle one. You’re welcome amongst us, of course. You’ll find your way, won’t you?’’

‘’Where are you going?’’ Caomhán asked suddenly. He had been silently eyeing the weapons each bandit was weighted down with.

‘’To give the pirates the battle of their lives,’’ Bane stepped forward, eyes shifting over Cao’s stance and form, ‘’you fight?’’

‘’I was Captain of the Guard at the palace.’’

Bane looked impressed but Cel broke the moment, ‘’the pirates? But Theokleia-‘’

‘’Theokleia is the one who tipped us off,’’ Merin said, ‘’she’s planning to kill the Pirate King and start anew, to make peace.’’

‘’If she is to be trusted,’’ Bane said darkly.

‘’She is,’’ Merin said immediately.

‘’I’m coming with you,’’ Celestine said suddenly, ‘’if it’s Theokleia…I need to talk to her…’’

‘’Fine,’’ Merin glanced at Bane, ‘’Cel’s been trained by Caomhán. He’s good,’’ he said with conviction, even though he’d never seen the prince fight.

Bane nodded, ‘’I assume you’re coming, then, too?’’ he asked Cao.

The former Captain squeezed Cel’s hand, ‘’of course.’’

*~*~*  


Hida, the City of Happiness, was alive with anticipation of the celebrations of the Queen’s birthday – it’s highlight being a parade with her at the front. The only two people not celebrating were Chermion and Adelais. The rightful Queen was coiling up rope – she had developed a plan with the help of Dreux, and they had poured over weapon templates when he had been in Mutzre. Adelais, in turn, was brushing her hair in the small room in a tavern, her eyes fluttering nervously to the window, through which she could see the garlands hung out in the streets. Tomorrow, this all ended. One way or another.

Adelais set down her hairbrush, ‘’let’s sleep. There’s no point stressing over this for any longer,’’ she said, and stood. But Chermion didn’t move, lost in though. Slowly, Adelais walked to her, her nightgown swishing quietly on the floor. She knelt in front of her wife and tipped her head up, till they were face-to-face. She leaned their foreheads together, ‘’let’s win tomorrow.’’

Chermion dropped her rope and cupped Adelais’ face with both hands, ‘’I’ll win for you,’’ she murmured. They stayed like that for a long while, taking strength from each other for what was to come. Finally, Chermion kissed her forehead, a silent indication. They made their way to the small bed, lying side by side. Under the covers, Chermion found her hand and laced their fingers together. Then, they pretended to sleep, lost in thought.

*~*~*

‘’Lin,’’ Dreux entered Lin’s office – the office that had been Shay’s – and set down a small cup of green tea next to the papers she was pouring over, ‘’drink this. You’re too stressed for your own good. And the baby’s.’’

Lin rolled her eyes, ‘’I knew I shouldn’t have told you.’’ She shuffled through the papers.

‘’You can’t keep secrets from me,’’ Dreux grinned and came to kneel by her, wrapping an arm around her waist, ‘’you’re worried about Adelais and Chermion, aren’t you?’’ he whispered against her silver hair.

Lin nodded, and didn’t look at him. Dreux tilted her face up to his and pressed a slow kiss to her lips, ‘’they’re going to be fine. Chermion’s plan is good, the risk minimal.’’

‘’With my devices, they have a way of escape,’’ Aldric said from the doors. Lin hadn’t even noticed her arrival. The young girl made her way to Lin’s desk and put a stack of papers on it, ‘’here are some, by the way. Plans on how to equip the army. Prototypes,’’ the head of weaponry said.

‘’Aldric, Lin’s got enough work as it is-‘’

‘’It’s fine,’’ Lin picked up the papers, ‘’I’ll take any distraction I can get right now.’’


	24. The King's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi ladsss~ Thanks to everyone, as always, especially my sisters in fanfic - ya, ya my summer's great, Poland's banging and I shall not be caught ;) Anywayyy, this chappie has a LOT of angst but also a SHITLOAD OF SATSIFACTION WHOOOP so enjoy my babies <3

Land was visible and Kleia’s heart threatened to pound right out of her chest. But it had been a long while since she felt like a useless little princess and today that feeling did not haunt her. Today she felt powerful, even if her whole plan rested on the shoulders of a cousin who she had kidnapped. From where she stood she could see the stretch of no-man’s land between Blackhaven Port and Yarah. But she could not see the bandits, ‘’Kleia. We need to turn away, now,’’ Cassia jumped down on deck. Kleia realised that even though Cass was the Captain, she looked towards her for orders. Kleia swallowed. She was not cut out for this but this was her plan and she had to go through with it.

‘’Wait,’’ she said, grabbing a rope and pulling herself up on the edge of the ship, her toes dipping over the edge as she desperately scanned the land. There were so many trees and places to hide that it was impossible to tell if the bandits were there or not.

‘’Kleia. We can’t wait anymore. We need to turn soon, or those bastards are going to catch up with us, and then we’ll be trapped.’’ Cassia said urgently. Kleia whipped her head left and right, holding her hat with one hand so it wouldn’t fall off. There were cliffs on the right, on the left the land stretched out as far as the eye could see and disappeared. If the Pirate King cornered them, they really would have nowhere to run – Kleia needed to get the Devil’s Whore and the Little Cutlass past those cliffs before they sailed too far, but if the bandits weren’t there, then the chase would continue and eventually, the other two ships were bound to catch up. And yet Kleia couldn’t trust Merin, not completely, not after what she had done, ‘’Kleia!’’

‘’Just wait,’’ Kleia squinted at the horizon. Nothing…

‘’Theokleia!’’

There.

For a split second a flame glinted between the trees. That was all Kleia needed, ‘’GO!’’ she roared. The Little Cutlass exploded with action as pirates rushed to pull ropes and raise sails as she and the Devil’s Whore jerked violently to the right and disappeared behind the cliffs, flying like the Devil himself.

The other ships didn’t stand a chance.

From where Kleia stood, still balanced on the edge of the ship, she could see flares sail through the air from the trees, as if thrown by invisible hands, hitting the ship closest to the shore and setting it aflame in seconds. Kleia swore, loudly and savagely. One of the ships, where the King was, were out of range of thrown flames. And as she looked at the burning vessel, she realised they had been tricked – because there was practically no-one on that ship. Perhaps the Captain, left alone to steer his ship, now lost in the inferno – but no survivors jumped out. The ship was empty – and the other ship was circling back to the shore, ready to attack, full of pissed off pirates, ‘’to land!’’ Kleia yelled. Already, boats were being lowered, from the Little Cutlass and the Devil’s Whore, but the King’s ship as well – and he’d make it to land first.

Before Kleia could jump onto the boat, Cassia grabbed her wrist and whirled her around, ‘’the King,’’ she hissed and Kleia swore. The King wouldn’t move, not with his injured leg. He’d let the other pirates kill off the mutineers. Kleia understood.

‘’Go,’’ she whispered and Cass squeezed her wrist, once, gave a feral grin and was off, diving overboard. And Kleia was on the boat, lowered towards the sea.

*~*~*

The enemy pirate ship burned like a flare. The bandits rushed from where they were, hidden in the forests, with a battle cry just as the boats from the unharmed ship docked. There were so many pirates, crammed on that one ship that Caomhán was surprised it hadn’t sunk under the weight. Boats were being set out from Kleia’s ships, so they only had to hold out against the mass of pirates for a while, before the enemy was completely overpowered. But, for now, the fight was even. The bandits crashed into the wave of pirates and Cao raised his sword as Cel raised his. Caomhán slashed up, slashing a throat, and Cel got someone’s knees, in time for Caomhán to knock their head off their neck as they fell to their knees.

They prowled on.

Caomhán took in his surroundings, figuring out where he would drag Cel if things got too hot. Bane was hacking away with his massive, skull-tipped sword, and Cao was secretly glad the King of Bandits was on their side. Aris, on the other hand, was lithe and fast, a flash of silver at most as he darted around his mate in perfect synchronisation. There was something rough about the way Merin fought, which didn’t fit with his beautiful eyes and hair. He was like a little silver storm that Cao didn’t want to be caught up in. His sworn brothers and sisters – Mace and Arleen and Cyra – were like ravens, attacking from all sides so that where the group ran, pirates fell dead in a circle. And Orion…Orion was so good at protecting Merin that the Omega’s curved sword barely touched the enemy.

‘’Caomhán, duck!’’

Cao dipped his head as Celestine parried someone’s blow, that would have taken Cao’s head off. With the two of them attacking, the unfortunate pirate lay dead on the floor in seconds. Celestine was breathing hard as he turned to Cao, ‘’we need to find Kleia.’’

Cao looked out towards the shore, ‘’I think she’s here.’’

Her boats had reached land and her pirates lay into their brethren from the back. In minutes, the remaining ones were putting up their hands, begging for parley. Cao reached for Cel on instinct, knowing full well that’s he’d go to Kleia, but the young prince was off before Cao could catch his wrist. Caomhán spotted Kleia, where she was ordering her pirates to round up the survivors, next to an aquamarine haired girl. He did a double back. This was definitely not the Kleia he remembered, the skinny, moody princess who had snooped around the castle more than a year ago, begging him to teach her how to fight. Her hair had been cut short and she had the pirate earring in one ear. Her arms had muscled up and her face thinned, making her look harder, more like a leader – and lead she did, ordering pirates around as if she were the Captain.

‘’Theokleia!’’ Celestine reached his cousin and she turned. For a second, they just stared at each other, shocked at the sudden meeting after nearly a year. Kleia snapped out of it first, angling her blade almost minimally across her body, ready to protect herself from the would-be King. Seeing her stance, Caomhán reached for his own blade, judging how long it would take him to sprint towards her. As for Cel, all he really wanted, after so many months of not knowing if his loved ones were safe, was to embrace her. But he knew she would appreciate that – not now, and not before, when she was still a princess and he was still the heir to the throne. Technically, they both still were – but both had chosen different paths. Both had gone rouge.

Which was perhaps why Celestine understood Theokleia.

And why he did not feel any murderous rage for the traitor.

Before Celestine could say more, Merin appeared at his side, eyes narrowed, ‘’so it wasn’t a trick.’’

Theokleia lowered her blade, ‘’so you came,’’ she said lightly.

Merin offered a nod, ‘’I suppose you become Pirate Queen now?’’

‘’No,’’ Kleia wiped her blade on her bright tunic, ‘’Cassia Blackwood will be the new Pirate Queen, after she kills the King. She will ensure peace between pirates and bandits.’’

‘’I should hope so,’’ Merin finally smiled a little, ‘’I didn’t fight here to save your ass just so you could be a pain in mine.’’

Kleia nodded and motioned for her pirates, who had been watching in amusement, to continue with their work. Then, she walked to Celestine, ‘’I’m glad you’re safe,’’ she said, a little awkwardly, ‘’I don’t know why you’re here, but when you go back to the palace, tell Frith I’m safe, and I’m not looking for war.’’

Celestine looked at her sadly, even though his words liberated him, ‘’sorry, but we’re not going that way.’’

*~*~*  


When Elenia, bastard of King Odion, half sister of the late King Johan and a former assassin of Cana Kaale, had volunteered to steer the single pirate ship, meant to distract the mutineers from the fact that the Pirate King had caught onto their plan, she had planned to escape with it and be free of these pillaging bastards. Instead, she found herself on a burning ship and, after, in the water, like all those years ago, holding onto a plank of wood. She made for the edge of the strip of land, where the forest met the water. There, she would run, before either side realised she was gone. And then she’d get away from this country, and away from the clutches of the Assassin King in Moriya – maybe to Arnheim, a land that people didn’t know existed. Like her enemies didn’t know _she_ still existed.

She’d survive, like she had always done.

*~*~*  


The ship the Pirate King occupied was called the Liberty. It was a beautiful vessel and, as Cassia crawled up its side and through one of the open windows, she was secretly glad it wasn’t burned. Sneaking inside was almost too easy. The King had not wasted his pirates, sending most out to meet the bandits. Already, the ship was turning around, making for open sea upon seeing its people defeated. Oblivious to the red head danger lurking within. Lucan Blackwood was an extravagant man; he would occupy the largest cabin in the ship. And, if the Liberty was built anything like the Little Cutlass, Cassia knew exactly where to find it. There were maybe a dozen pirates left on board of the Liberty – easy to avoid without spilling blood on the polished floorboards. Cassia crept below deck, a hand on her sword and when she found Lucan Blackwood’s cabin, she was almost disappointed that killing the King wasn’t harder.

He didn’t seem surprised when she entered.

‘’I could feel you lurking around.’’ Lucan said, turning his handsome, painted face towards Cassia. He was lying in bed, in a patch of light, so that Cassia couldn’t see his injured leg beneath.

Cassia didn’t move from the doors, ‘’how did you know I’d come?’’

Lucan gave her a look like one might give a child, ‘’I’ve known you since you were a child. I knew you wouldn’t pass up on an opportunity for more power.’’

Finally, Cassia walked to him, and drew her sword, ‘’then you really don’t know me at all.’’

Lucan gave a slow smile, ‘’oh, I know you. I know you can’t kill me. Because I’m the only person who actually cares for you.’’

He soon found Cassia’s sword against his neck, ‘’wrong,’’ she said through her teeth, ‘’try again.’’

‘’Is this revenge?’’ Lucan asked, voice soft and casual as if he wasn’t inches away from death, ‘’for the things we did, _together_?’’

‘’I was a _child_ ,’’ Cassia spat, feeling the familiar tightening in her chest, like every time she though back to when she was but a girl. To when the tightening went away, for the first time, when she was given the Little Cutlass to control, and when she got away from him, ‘’death isn’t revenge enough, but it will have to do.’’

Lucan smile at her, and a chill went down her spine, ‘’you won’t kill me, Cassia,’’ he said again, ‘’I raised you. _I know you_.’’

‘’Then you really should have seen it coming,’’ Cassia said quietly, and slashed her sword. Lucan looked startled as his earring, with a piece of his lobe, was slashed through and fell neatly into Cassia’s hand. Before his ear could even begin fully spurting blood, her sword flashed again, this time across his throat. Cassia watched him die and with each gurgling breath from him her body relaxed. Finally, when his corpse slumped over the covers, she gave him one last disgusted look, ‘’I raised myself, you bastard.’’

She turned from her King and walked out of his cabin, victorious.                         

*~*~*  


Aris and Bane were together. Aris was sitting on a rock, just inside the circle of trees. Bane was standing on the shore, looking out at the peaceful sea and the remains of the burned ship sinking below the waves. Once he heard the coughing and gagging he looked down, casually, at his feet. He saw a hand, with two fingers crudely cut off, followed by a body marred with aeons of scars, battles and pain. If not for the three fingers, he might not have recognised the assassin.

‘’Hello, Mirtha,’’ Bane said, serenely. He saw the assassin who had taken his best friend from him tense up. She looked up and in her blue eyes shone horror. She was no longer the assassin from years ago, immune to pain. She was now old beyond her age, and tired, and scared. And it gave Bane pleasure to see her like that. He smiled crudely, ‘’Merina would like to kick your ass. Who am I to delay her revenge any longer?’’

Bane watched the horror fade from Elenia’s eyes as he drove the sword between her shoulder-blades. Aris jumped down from his rock and kicked her body away, watching the waves drag her out to sea, ‘’at last,’’ was all he said.

*~*~*  


Dieu was barefoot, standing at the place where sand and sea met. The waves washed over his feet in a whisper of foam and water. He was watching the sun set, illuminating the remaining ships at sea. He touched the golden pirate earring in his ear absently; he’d never taken it off. He was almost scared to take a deep breath of the sea water, that reminded him so much of when he was a boy, a pirate, out on open sea. The ocean gave him a freedom he could never experience in the mountains, no matter how high he climbed.

Wiss walked up to him, taking his hand, snapping Dieu out of his daze. The bandit looked down at his mate with a smile. Wiss had been like a stallion, so hard to tame, and Dieu had been like an impenetrable rock, and yet they had found each other. Dieu didn’t regret leaving his family for him, ever. Not for one second. They stood there together, holding hands, letting the waves wash over their feet. Finally, Wiss opened his mouth and uttered words Dieu never thought he’d hear.

‘’We’re not going back.’’

Dieu’s eyes widened, and then he smiled, amused, ‘’what are you talking about? It’s my turn to make dinner-‘’

‘’The sea calls you, Dieu.’’ Wiss’ eyes were sad but his voice was firm, ‘’how could I ever drag you away from something you love?’’

Dieu realised what he was saying and he latched onto his mate, desperately, ‘’I love _you_.’’

Wiss stood on his tiptoes and pressed their foreheads together, ‘’which is why I’m coming with you.’’

Dieu’s throat closed with emotion. Because he wanted to be back on a ship, ‘’you get seasick. And open water scares you.’’

‘’Making you unhappy scares me more,’’ Wiss nuzzled their noses together.

‘’You could never-‘’

‘’Shhh. Dieu, I’ve thought about it. So much. For so long. It’s time,’’ Wiss said quietly, ‘’I’ve kept you caged in the mountains for years. It’s high time I set you free.’’

‘’But Bane-‘’

‘’Bane understands,’’ Wiss stroked his face, ‘’it’s Merin’s turn to rule. You can’t be chained to him, either.’’

‘’And Arleen…?’’

As if summoned by a spell, the young bandit appeared next to them, ‘’Arleen,’’ she interjected with a grin, ‘’goes with her blood family. I’ve never been to open sea.’’ Dieu’s eyes widened and then filled with tears.  He brought Wiss closer to him and their daughter pulled a face, ‘’I’ll give you a moment.’’

She wandered off, to where Mace, Merin, Orion and Cyra were making final preparations to leave. Merin turned to her, ‘’good you’re here. Let’s go.’’

Arleen shrugged, like her next words were to be expected, ‘’I’m going with the pirates.’’

Her blood siblings seemed to freeze. Mace spoke first, ‘’you’re what?’’

She could explain it to them – how Dieu wanted the sea and Wiss wanted to make Dieu happy and how her blood sang with the song of the sea, because she was a descendant of a pirate. But she just smiled, ‘’there’s no war between us now. It’s not like I’m forbidden to see you again,’’ her eyes sparked, ‘’and I want this. I want my adventure. I want to be out there and not see the horizon. And when I’ve seen everything, I’ll come back to you miserable bastards, in the mountains.’’ She laughed when she saw tears in her best friend’s eyes, ‘’Cyra, don’t cry.’’ She pulled her into her arms.

Cyra sniffed, ‘’what happened to girl sticking together?’’

‘’Hey, we were supposed to take over the world!’’ Arleen laughed again, because suddenly her heart was clenching, ‘’I’ll start from the seas, you start from land. We’ll meet in the middle.’’

‘’Right. Middle,’’ Cyra pulled away, wiping at her eyes, ‘’middle sounds good.’’

Arleen blinked a couple of times and threw her arms around Mace, who lifted her off the ground, ‘’race Merin for me,’’ she whispered, ‘’don’t let my eighteen wins go to waste.’’

‘’I’ll win for you, sister.’’

As he set her down, she pressed a kiss to his cheek, ‘’give my love to Em.’’

She turned to Merin just as he slid his hands against her cheeks and brought their foreheads together, ‘’there won’t be war between pirates and bandits for as long as you and I live,’’ he vowed.

Arleen looked grateful, even as she grinned and pressed a kiss to his nose, ‘’don’t be so serious,’’ she finally turned to Orion and extended her fist, which he bumped, ‘’give him some space, eh? Us bandits don’t do well with being caged in.’’ finally, she took a step back, and took in her family, ‘’that was the last time I’ve used the phrase ‘us bandits’ for a while. But not forever.’’ Cyra launched herself at Arleen again and hugged her fiercely. Arleen welcomed the embrace, till she could nearly hear Cyra’s bones crack. Then she released her, ‘’see ya!’’ she said, and was off, running from the mountain and out into open sea.

*~*~*  


After the battle, there were many injured bandits, so Bane called for camp as soon as the dark descended over the land. There was food and then Merin washed himself. He was coming back from his second trip to the pond, to fill his water skein, when he saw Orion hovering at the edge of the trees, away from the fire and the bandits gathered around it, talking loudly and preparing for sleep. Celestine and Caomhán were already wrapped up in furs, asleep next to each other. Worried for Orion, Merin approached Orion and took his large hand, ‘’what’s up?’’ he asked, peering into the deep green of his eyes that looked black in the night.

Orion tugged on his hand. Not urgently, but gently, coaxing. Merin frowned, and looked over his shoulder, ‘’we’ll get cold if we’re not by the fire.’’ But Orion shook his head stubbornly, ‘’we…won’t?’’ Orion nodded, ‘’alright…’’ Merin said uncertainly and let Orion lead him into the darkness that seemed to swallow him whole.

They walked for a little while, till Merin saw something shining in the dark – a tiny camp fire, under a massive tree. At its roots was a fur, laid out carefully, and pillows Orion must have brought with him, with another fur, thrown over the top. Merin glanced at Orion, uncertainly, and then he realised what was going on, ‘’oh. _Oh_.’’

Orion let go of Merin’s hand. He was giving Merin the choice and the Omega could see that Orion had planned this out carefully. His heart swelled with an intense emotion he couldn’t place. Slowly, he pulled his tunic over his head and snuffled out of his pants. In only his undergarments, he crawled onto the makeshift bed and looked up, at the open stars. It reminded him of the first time he’d seen the stars outside the canyon, on the night he’d given Orion his tattoo, and he smiled at them, twinkling down on him. Then his vision was obscured by Orion, on top of him. He was naked now, completely and Merin could feel him. He threw the furs over them and, cocooned in their joint warmth, Merin closed his eyes.

He felt Orion’s hand gently, experimentally, trace down his chest and lower, cupping him. Before Merin could gasp, Orion’s mouth was on his, prying his lips open gently but impatiently. Merin welcomed him, a hand sliding into Orion’s black hair, the other tracing down his neck, finally resting over his tattoo. Orion pulled away to look at his mate, and the stars seemed to be contained solely in his eyes. Merin reached up to tuck a strand of black hair behind his ear and pressed their lips together again. Orion begun rubbing him slowly through his undergarments, and a heat flooded the pit of Merin’s stomach. He was breathing hard when Orion finally took those off and flipped him around, threading his fingers through Merin’s and placing their joint hands above his head. Merin felt Orion’s mouth on the back of his neck, kissing down the length of his spine for as long as he could without letting go of Merin’s hand.

Merin was more than ready when Orion begun preparing him, wiggling his ass impatiently. Finally, he felt the brush of his mate and he relaxed into the furs, cheek pressed against the pillow as he brought their joint hands to his lips and kissed Orion’s knuckles. And then Orion moved into him and the world exploded.

They weren’t loud. In fact, Merin didn’t make a noise other than for the hard breathing. He seemed to be in a different place, in a different time, where only he and Orion existed, together, perfectly united. Orion didn’t go hard or particularly fast, taking care of his mate and his body. Merin heard his soft groaning and imagined what his voice would sound like, saying his name, telling him he loves him. They both knew they could never feel like this with anyone else and that the novelty of the feeling would never go away, not even after decades.

When they reached their climax, it was as if the world was sucked in on itself and then exhaled, slowly, deflating them. With a sigh, Merin collapsed atop the furs, and Orion on top of him. He felt his mate stroke his back and kiss his hair till he fell asleep in his arms.


	25. The New Pirate Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YO YO YO THIS IS PROBS THE SMUTTIEST CHAPTER EVERRRRR AND YOU GOT SOME LONG AWAITED SMUTTT ENJOYYYY

After the bandits left, Theokleia climbed back on board of the Little Cutlass. The one surviving, new ship was under the temporary control of Skye and Kleia figured she’d become the Captain of the Devil’s Whore. She felt excited at the prospect – from cabin girl to Captain in a little more than a year. Cassia already stood in front of the pirates, gathered to hear who would lead them now, curious if their King was dead. Many, like Cassia and Kleia, had been unhappy with the constant raiding just to antagonise the bandits. The Devil’s Whore and the new ship – the Liberty – were docked close to the Little Cutlass, their crews also gathered on deck. The pirates on the Little Cutlass parted for Kleia as she jumped down on deck and she tried to ignore the stares the pirates gave her. Cassia motioned for her to stand at her side in the centre of the ship. All eyes were on them. Cassia’s hand was on her wrist.

Finally, Cassia said it, ‘’the Pirate King is dead.’’

A gasp went through the three ships, followed by excited and shocked chatter. Master Aleyn stepped forward, ‘’then, by right of life, you are the new Pirate Queen.’’

But Cassia shook her head and Kleia felt her slip something in her hand, ‘’I did not kill the pirate King,’’ she raised Kleia’s hand and she grasped to keep whatever was put in her hand from slipping out. She managed to pinch the lobe of an ear and from her hand hung the King’s golden earring, for all to see. Cassia held her wrist triumphally, ‘’Kleia did.’’

Another gasp went through the ships. And then a chant started up, echoing over the sea with the rhythmic slam of pirate boots, ‘’Kleia. Kleia. Kleia. Kleia.’’

Cassia gave her wrist a squeeze, ‘’long live the Queen.’’

*~*~*

Summer had begun by the time the bandits came home, victorious and with news of peace. While they celebrated, Celestine wanted nothing more than to be alone with his best friend, finally. To just drink in his presence. So when everyone was busy eating and relating stories, he was happy to take Caomhán up on his offer to go take a bath. The underground hot springs were grand – much more than the marble bathing rooms in the Kai palace, ‘’this is awesome,’’ Celestine announced, stripping in record time and jumping in, naked as the day he was born. He broke the surface of the water, orange hair clinging to his temples as he grinned at Caomhán, ‘’it’s really warm! I’ve never been to a hot spring!’’ he dived again, releasing a stream of bubbles as he laughed and resurfaced again.

Caomhán had taken off his leather gauntlets and was working quickly on the strings of his tunic. Celestine watched, fascinated, as Cao pulled the tunic over his head and ran a hand through his black hair, before hooking his thumbs into his pants. Suddenly embarrassed, Celestine dunked his head under till only his eyes were out, watching every move of the former Captain. He did not turn his eyes away as the pants went down, then the boots and finally the undergarments. A part of him wanted to blush and dive under the water, like an embarrassed fifteen year old. But he kept looking, till Caomhán came over and sunk himself into the hot spring, ‘’what are you staring at.’’

‘’Nothing interesting.’’ he said innocently.

Caomhán gasped and grabbed his wrists, ‘’what, _I’m_ not interesting?’’

‘’Did I stutter?’’ Cel grinned at him, relieved that they were alive and together.

Caomhán’s grey eyes twinkled as he looked down at his best friend, his calloused fingers coming up to cup his chin, ‘’you didn’t,’’ he admitted quietly, although he couldn’t remember what they had been talking about. The blue of Celestine’s eyes chained him and he felt powerless.

Cel cleared his throat, ‘’we should hurry and wash up, before someone comes in,’’ he said.

Caomhán didn’t say anything, gently pressing Cel’s wrists to the rocky side of the spring behind him. And then he said it, out of nowhere, like he couldn’t keep it in anymore, ‘’I’m in love with you.’’

‘’You can’t say that,’’ Celestine said immediately.

Caomhán smiled gently, ‘’but I can, now. Because we’re not in the palace anymore, and here I can feel whatever the hell I want, and I can tell you. We’re not prince and Captain anymore, Cel,’’ his eyes softened as he leaned closer, ‘’Celestine. I love you.’’

Celestine couldn’t remember how to breathe.

‘’I think we’re mates,’’ Caomhán said softly, ‘’the first time I met you, you were a baby and I was a child. I’ve known you for so long I don’t know if we had that thing mates have when they meet. But I know that I can’t live without you. I really can’t. I think I’d die if you weren’t with me.’’ Caomhán looked at Cel and his eyes saddened. He released his wrists and reached for his face, wiping away the tears that had spilled over the prince’s cheeks, ‘’why are you crying, Cel?’’

Cel gave a little sniff and cupped his hands over Caomhán’s, ‘’I’m happy,’’ he whispered, stood on his tiptoes and, finally, pressed his lips to Caomhán’s.

In that moment, Caomhán was scared to move. He felt as if Celestine was made from porcelain, already cracked in so many places by so many people, and if he tried to gather him to his chest, Celestine would shatter. He brushed his lips against his best friend’s, as gently as he could, feeling so many pieces finally slot into place, feeling complete for the first time in his life. They pulled apart and Celestine took a shaky breath, ‘’I love you,’’ he whispered and Caomhán lost control.

The former Captain pulled the boy against him, feeling their naked bodies press together under the water. He kept one hand on Celestine’s face as he kissed him again, the other travelled down his body, to grab his hip and pull him up. Celestine let him, wrapping his legs around Caomhán’s hips. Caomhán pulled back an inch to lean their foreheads together, resting Cel’s back on the edge of the pool, ‘’can I…?’’ his hand hovered around his entrance.

Celestine nodded, unable to find his voice, and wrapped his arms around Caomhán’s neck, kissing him slowly and deeply. He opened his mouth, allowing Cao to tangle their tongues together. He was becoming addicted to the taste of him. His hand found Caomhán’s dark hair and he sunk his fingers into it, tugging lightly. Cao groaned into his mouth as Cel rolled his hips against his hardening, and finally moved a finger into him. Celestine gasped against Cao’s lips, and then pressed a few short, chaste kisses to Caomhán’s lips. He didn’t think he’d be able to stop kissing him, ever.

Caomhán moved another finger in with the first, exploring Cel inside, twisting around till Cel’s head fell helplessly against his shoulder, and he mewled against his skin, ‘’alright?’’ Caomhán asked breathlessly. Again, Celestine nodded, his lips working mindlessly at Caomhán neck, his arms gripping him tightly, ‘’do you want a third, or…?’’

Slowly, Celestine reached down and cupped Caomhán’s erection, running his hand down it experimentally. He gave a helpless laugh, ‘’I think that would be best.’’

Caomhán smiled, and tilted his head to kiss Cel again, a third finger going in. Celestine arched against Caomhán, and moaned, ‘’shit, I could listen to that all day,’’ Caomhán murmured, finding Celestine’s neck and latching onto it. His skin tasted sweet. He gave a few slow pumps of his fingers, ‘’ready?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Celestine grabbed Caomhán’s face and kissed him fiercely.

Holding Celestine to him with one arm, Cao used his other hand to give his erection a few pumps before positioning it at Celestine’s entrance. Caomhán kissed Cel harder as he lowered the younger boy onto his erection slowly, inch by inch. Celestine tensed up, fingers digging into Cao’s shoulders, ‘’relax,’’ Cao murmured against his lips as the boy whimpered, ‘’you’ll get used to it soon.’’

‘’I’d…like to see you…take that…up your- ah!’’ Celestine was panting as Caomhán slid him all the way down.

‘’Does it hurt?’’ he asked, kissing Cel’s forehead with care.

‘’Just a ‘lil…’’ Celestine hugged Caomhán around the neck tightly.

‘’I can stop,’’ Cao offered, his hand cupping Celestine’s ass.

Cel laughed, ‘’we both know you wouldn’t be able to.’’

‘’No,’’ Caomhán kissed Celestine’s shoulder, ‘’I wouldn’t.’’

Then he moved and Celestine moaned so loudly he could swear the bandits in the mountain heard, ‘’s-sorry…’’ he gasped, and kissed Cao’s neck again as the former Captain moved him up and down his length easily.

‘’Hey…’’ Cao was breathing hard, too, ‘’leave my neck alone…and make that noise again.’’

Celestine pulled back enough to press a quick kiss to Caomhán’s lips, ‘’no way…it’s embarrassing…’’ he whispered between pants.

‘’I’ll make you make them, then,’’ Cao promised, eyes dark with lust. In the next instance, Cel found himself unwrapped from around Cao’s hips and twisted around. He only had time to grab the rocky edges of the hot spring before Caomhán grabbed his hips and entered him harshly. As promised, a moan ripped itself from Celestine’s lips without his consent.

‘’Ass…hole…’’ Celestine ground out as another moan spilled out. Caomhán thrusts grew harder, faster, and Celestine knew he’d finish soon, ‘’Cao…slow down…’’

‘’It’s fine,’’ Caomhán leaned over him to kiss down his back, ‘’I’m close, too.’’

Caomhán clearly didn’t realise just how close Cel was, because in the next instance the young prince was coming into the water that rushed through the rocks of the pool, and into the river. Caomhán didn’t slow his pace, thrusting into Cel through the white bliss that made him go limp against the rocks. With a loud groan, Caomhán came, too, filling Celestine up. He stayed buried inside him till the bliss left him completely and he pulled out, limp once more. Catching his breath, he washed Celestine and himself and then lifted him out of the water. He pulled on his own undergarments and carried the naked Cel out of the baths. Thankfully there was no one in the corridor, and Caomhán carried his lover carefully through the corridors, making sure they were empty as they made their way to the bedroom the bandits had given them.

He lay Celestine down in the bed and crawled in next to him, throwing the covers over their naked bodies. For the first time he didn’t feel guilty about touching Cel, didn’t feel worried that he’d have a nightmare and could simply melt into the love of his life. He kissed his hair and forehead, breathing in his scent, ‘’I love you.’’

‘’I love you too,’’ Celestine mumbled sleepily, tilting his head up to kiss Cao’s jaw, ‘’my sweet Captain.’’

*~*~*

Cassia almost didn’t recognise Kleia when the doors to her cabin opened. She looked so…different. Grown up. Powerful. She was the Queen of Pirates, now. The golden earring that Cassia had cut off now hung from her ear; and her face had been painted, permanently. One side of her face had intricate designs etched into it with a needle and blue ink, making her look otherworldly. Her brown hair had been cut short as a boys and was covered with a Captain’s hat. Cassia grinned at her lazily, ‘’will you be taking my cabin, my Queen?’’

‘’Why did you do it?’’ Kleia asked quietly, closing the doors with her foot.

Cassia shrugged, ‘’I never wanted to be Queen,’’ – lie. But that was a long time ago, ‘’you will do better at it.’’

‘’I’m _seventeen_.’’

‘’And I’m twenty two,’’ Cassia got off her bed, ‘’and you’re still better suited for being Pirate Queen than me,’’ Cassia cupped Kleia’s face with her hands; she could tell Kleia was afraid of what was to come, ‘’there is no person in those three ships that I would rather call Queen. You’ve grown, Theokleia.’’ Cassia smiled, ‘’give yourself some credit. Besides,’’ her smile turned into a grin as she bumped their foreheads together, ‘’I never had a face for tattoos. You got a cool hat, though.’’

Feeling emotion swell up, Kleia knocked her hat off her hair, and threw herself at Cassia. She smashed their lips together and Cassia stumbled, landing on the bed with Kleia on top of her. The Captain switched their positions around immediately and grinned down at the rouge princess, ‘’I’m glad you’re not angry.’’

‘’Oh, I’m fuming,’’ Kleia promised.

‘’Let’s appease you then,’’ pressing another hot kiss to her mouth, Cassia begun undressing the new Queen, and, when she was naked, she kissed down her body, till she got where she wanted to. Kleia gasped, grasping at the pillows and Cassia chuckled. Her laugh vibrated up Kleia’s body. In minutes, with her skilled tongue, she had Kleia gasping against the sheets. Grinning, Cassia kissed back up her body till she got to her lips. Once Kleia was out of breath again, she turned her attention to her new tattoo. Her kisses turned gentler as she kissed each curl and line of the tattoo, then Kleia’s nose and finally her mouth. She smiled, ‘’appeased?’’

Suddenly, Kleia flipped them over, her hand finding its way under Cassia’s tunic as she grinned down at her, ‘’not yet.’’

*~*~*

‘’You’ve only been here a few days; you could stay…’’

‘’Thank you, uncle,’’ Celestine hugged Aris tightly, ‘’but we must be on our way. Who knows when the usurper’s soldiers will find us.’’

‘’Besides,’’ Caomhán added, ‘’we’ve both had enough of Kainan.’’

Celestine beamed at him, ‘’exactly.’’

‘’So where will you go?’’ Merin stood at his father’s shoulder. The two of them had taken them all the way to the forest, after Celestine and Caomhán had said goodbye to the other bandits.

Celestine shrugged, ‘’we don’t know yet ourselves. Although we have one person we might visit.’’

Merin smiled, ‘’you’re always welcome here if you ever come back.’’

Celestine smiled, ‘’thank you, cousin,’’ he hugged Merin, too. Caomhán nodded at both of them and then they turned and left the Moher Mountains behind them forever.

*~*~*

The flags hanging from windows and streets fluttered in the summer wind. Adelais stood on top of a tall building, watching people, like ants, bustling around, clearing away the last obstacles for the parade. It was the Queen’s birthday and she was coming. Now that the time has come for her last stand, Adelais wasn’t scared. She just wanted it all to be over, ‘’alright, everything seems fine.’’

Adelais brought her eyes from where she was staring over the edge to her belt, which Chermion was checking one last time. Her red hair was tied down her spine in a dark red braid. She tucked Adelais’ ponytail over her shoulder and wiped a spot of dirt off her cheek. Adelais smiled gently, ‘’you’re fussing.’’

‘’I might never get to fuss over you again,’’ Chermion said. She was taunt as a string, more nervous than Adelais had ever seen her.

‘’Lie,’’ Adelais said with confidence and Chermion seemed to stop vibrating with nervous energy, ‘’tomorrow you’ll be sitting on your throne.’’

‘’And you with me,’’ Chermion said softly. Up here, they couldn’t hear the noise of the crowds. Chermion cupped Adelais’ face and leaned their foreheads together, dark eyes staring into gold, ‘’I never told you this, but the moment I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl to ever walk this earth.’’

Adelais laughed, and flushed, ‘’you’re being dramatic.’’

‘’I mean it, Adelais,’’ Chermion said, ‘’you’re beautiful. And if I hadn’t met you, I don’t think I would have made it this far. Thank you.’’ Before Adelais could answer, she heard the distant cheering of the crowds. Chermion swore, ‘’I need to go,’’ she squeezed Adelais’ hand, ‘’good luck.’’

‘’You, too,’’ she said, breathlessly, before Chermion disappeared over the edge of the building. She watched the opposite building, a little taller than the one she was standing, on the other side of the narrow street through which the parade was going to go through. She saw Chermion climb up, skilful as an assassin, and take her position on the roof. She wanted to raise a hand, but she was scared to be noticed. The cheering grew louder and Adelais saw the parade approaching in the distance – exotic, half naked dancers, jugglers and fire eaters, huge animals made of feathers and beautiful Omegas waving from a raised dais, singing and playing loud music that she could now hear. And, at the very front, was a white and gold carriage, carried by four muscular men. The delicate curtains were parted and Queen Wren herself sat on plush pillows, waving to her subjects.

Adelais looked at Chermion, a last, desperate look, before she grabbed the belt and pulled the clasp at the front. Rope shot from it, the metal end burying itself between bricks of the roof. It was the technology of a girl called Aldric, from Asakura – a girl Adelais would never meet, but who had made this operation possible. She pulled out the twin swords that were a gift from Dreux – they had hidden abilities but today they were needed in their simplest form – as blades to kill. The parade got closer, the cheers and music reaching Adelais at the top of the building. She looked at Chermion in time to see her jump.

And then Adelais jumped, too.

It was like diving into waters made from sound and light. The sudden noise was almost deafening. Chermion had timed it right – Adelais found herself slowing right in front of the carriage, which was flanked by guards on either side. The next few seconds would decide everything – whether they died, together, or won this war, together. Every thought went out of Adelais’ head as her boots hit the padded armrests of the carriage in time with Chermion’s. Now she had to guard her back.

First came the gasps of the people, as the parade stopped and the music was cut.

Then the soldiers rushed forward.

Adelais whirled on them, barely balancing herself and whipped her blades in their direction, ready to cut heads left, right and centre to protect her wife.

No one ran.

The crowds fell silence, holding their breath as one.

And Chermion was looking at her little sister, who stared up at her with wide eyes. And there were things they loved about each other, memories from when they were younger and the throne was just a chair and ‘Queen’ just a title their mother carried and Mutzre just a place they were born in and loved, not a kingdom to rule.

But those things would not stop Chermion’s blades.

Perhaps in another lifetime she would have forgiven her sister, given her a position at court. But she had burned her city to the ground, murdered the family that she had found and broke down the Wall that she had created.

There was no forgiveness today.

‘’Many happy returns, sister,’’ Chermion said, quietly.

And then she slashed her dagger across Wren’s throat.

The soldiers fell back as if burned, the people of Hida gasped as one…

And Queen Wren choked on her blood, stared at her sister with wide eyes, and died.


	26. The End and The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo lads we're coming to an end of Empire HDUISHFUHFWF HW F TERROR   
> But also I've been buzzing to start part III (hope you guys aren't tired of my writing yet xd) and it's gonna have A LOT of cute ass plot lines, a lot of 'falling for the enemy' typa shit, a bunch of kidnappings and fluff and smut and what you guys seem to like best - ANGST

When the pains started, Frith knew what was coming – or, rather, who. He hadn’t even made it halfway to the birthing chamber when Cedric’s huge shape came barrelling towards him, and he practically threw the guards holding him up away, picking up his very pregnant husband and carrying him the rest of the way, murmuring words of comfort and pressing kisses to his sweaty forehead as Frith curled and gritted his teeth in pain. Summer was in full swing and it appeared that Frith’s firstborn was in a huge hurry to catch the last of the summer sun before it turned into autumn. Cedric walked as fast as he could with Frith, weighing much more than usual, in his arms. He pushed open the doors to the birthing chamber with his shoulder. Inside, physicians were bustling around, making final preparations. Cedric ignored them, and lay Frith down gently on the bed prepared for him. His dark, beautiful face was glistening with sweat, his golden eyes were shut, his soft mouth parted, panting. It seemed the baby had stilled for a blissful moment.

Feeling panic and love clutch at his heart, Cedric leaned down and pressed his forehead to Frith’s, hovering above him, ‘’don’t die on me.’’ He ground out through his closed throat.

Frith’s eyes fluttered open and he even managed a weak smile, ‘’is…that…an order…?’’

‘’Damn right it is,’’ Cedric stroked his face. He felt young and inexperienced in the face of an enemy he could not fight – Septhis, lurking in the corner, bidding with Life, waiting to see who would win the soul of the child about to be born, ‘’I can’t rule without you, Frith.’’

‘’I know,’’ Frith tried to grin and cringed instead, feeling the baby lurch inside him.

‘’Your majesty, we must start.’’ One of the physicians said, hovering at the foot of the bed.

With a final boost of strength, Frith reached for Cedric’s face, stroking along the cheekbone that had become tanned in the summer weeks, ‘’go, Ceddy. You don’t have a stomach for this.’’

It was true. Cedric could do blood and gore in the battlefield; but he couldn’t watch the physicians cut into the one person in the world that he loved. He kissed Frith’s brown hand reverently. He didn’t want to leave him alone, but Frith was right. He kissed his hand again, and then his lips, ‘’I love you.’’ He said, but it sounded inadequate. He’d think of a better way to say it later. He didn’t allow the thought that he wouldn’t see Frith alive again take root.

Frith opened his mouth as if to say something, but then he tensed up and bit down on a scream. Cedric vaguely remembered the physicians leading him to the doors and practically pushing him out. When he looked back, he was met with cold wood of the closed doors. And then, with an even colder voice, ‘’taking a breath from invading countries, your majesty?’’

He turned, feeling numb, towards Frith’s father. Ilia was standing in the middle of the corridor. When had he arrived? He had a burning hatred in his eyes…right up till he saw Cedric’s pale face, the fear in his eyes, his trembling hands and lips. Kaen was behind him, like an omnipresent golden shadow. Ilia swept past Cedric, and threw over his shoulder, ‘’people have survived worse things.’’

He disappeared inside the birthing chamber, leaving Cedric and Kaen to await the birth of the child in the empty corridor.

*~*~*  


Adelais imagined that after getting her throne back, Lin must have felt like this – misplaced. The palace of Mutzre was breath-taking. Other than the tenacious climb around the curling walls that it was built atop, it was more magnificent than anything Kainan had ever built. On palace grounds you didn’t see the city, unless you were in one of the numerous towers spiking up from the main building. The palace, circled by a final, protective wall, held beautiful trees that grew amongst the smaller palace buildings, and a lake stretched from the courtyard to the edge of the wall. The palace grounds were humongous and Adelais felt like it would take her years to not get lost. The palace complex itself was triangular in shape, with towers climbing higher than humanely possible. The massive space that didn’t require hiding in the shadows and walking quickly, covered by the night, was only one of the reasons Adelais felt out of place.

The dresses were another. Gods, how long had it been since she wore a dress? Since the wedding, which had been over a year ago. Now all she seemed to wear was dresses. In the week or so since Wren’s assassination, there had been so many conferences and parties to attend, so many people to convince, to try, to trust… although dresses suited Chermion. She still wore pants more often than not, but she was beautiful, nonetheless. Now that she didn’t have to fight for every breath she took, she glowed.

And then there was Damaris. That night where her betrayal led to people – that she had grown to care about – being burned alive in the tunnels or in the city, had shattered something in her mind. Chermion had simply called her ‘fragile’ and refused to talk about it – and now her elder sister was part of her court. Adelais knew why – she wanted to keep her sister close, to have an eye on her. And she didn’t want to murder the only sister she had left. Even so, Adelais felt sick just looking at her, skulking around the corridors. Since she had seen her, Damaris seemed to have aged a century. Her hair had thinned and streaks of premature grey shone through. Her eyes were empty, her back bent. She did not look like a princess. She looked like a woman, enslaved by life, craving death. Adelais had changed, too.

Because now she would have Damaris executed, when once she would not hurt a fly.

That was Chermion’s call, though. Adelais trusted her wife. The Queen Consort sighed. Wife. Yes. The last weeks had been so busy that she’d barely as much as seen her. She was asleep by the time Chermion came to bed and when she awoke, her wife was already gone. Now Adelais stood at the window of her new chambers and wondered what her life would look like once everything settled.

Unable to stare out at the palace grounds and Hida beyond it, Adelais quickly walked away from the window and sat at the desk in the corner, pulling out a fresh piece of parchment. She hesitated, and pulled out two more. There was a lot to write, and she had put it off for long enough. She didn’t want to remember some things, but not writing about them wouldn’t make them go away. So she began writing.

_My dearest brother and twin,_

_I am alive. I know you know as much – news travels fast. I was a rebel and now I am a Queen Consort – you see why I couldn’t write before. But now I am going to write – everything. Everything that has happened that had led me to be in this castle, in this chair, married to a woman I think I may love._

_When I set out from Kainan, I thought I knew what hope was. I had hoped Mutzre would be a beautiful country, my wife someone I would be compatible with…such futile things. After I was kidnapped by Queen Chermion – a woman I only knew as ‘Ermie’ for a short while – I quickly learned what real hope was. Ermie had been thrown off her throne by her younger sister, Princess Wren, as you probably know. She started a rebel group that I was introduced to as ‘the Wall’. As a member of the Wall, I knew that my hopes were nothing but childish dreams. I found myself hoping that I, and the people risking their lives for us, would live another day. I hoped that we wouldn’t die, that we would get the throne back, that Wren…would die. I’ve changed so much, Aethelfrith, I fear that I am no longer someone you know._

_A member of the Wall was a woman whom I was introduced to as ‘Mari’ – princess Damaris, Chermion’s elder sister. For some perverse reason she lives, when so many people are dead, and I cannot bear to look at her. But when I met her she was simply ‘Mari’ – a beautiful resistance fighter that seemed much like me. She didn’t want anyone to die. And I, ‘Dela’, didn’t want anyone to die, either. But they did, anyway._

_The Mutzrian palace, in which I am now, was impenetrable. That was the main worry of the Wall. For a while there was no solution to that. I delivered maps and plans disguised as hats, from a woman that used to be the only hatter in Amaranthe…and now Amaranthe doesn’t exist anymore. I stayed with a woman who was supposed to be a cripple, but was not. I was brought to safety in a hidden tunnel beneath a tiny bakery that doesn’t exist anymore, either. I worked side by side with a girl I did not know long enough to call a friend…but she might have been. A woman now dead made my wedding dress. I was married to the Queen in a cathedral, and not long after the vows I found myself escaping guards by climbing it to the very top, following my new Wife._

_For a while we did nothing. Ermie taught me how to fight for a while. I made friends with an illegal weapons smuggler. His name is Sam and he survived – barely. I thank the gods for it each day._

_The solution to our problem came to me one day. We would dig a tunnel from under the bakery all the way to the palace, sneak in and kill Wren. The tunnel that I had planned ended up being the tomb of many people. The digging begun in the early summer. I insisted on helping. As you know, King Cedric sent men to help us. I thank him for that, if for nothing else. They were a great help. Many of them died in the tunnel they built. Before summer was over, the tunnel was ready and we were prepared to attack._

_Or so we thought._

_They burn them all, Frith. Damaris turned out to be a traitor. She sold out our plan, and the tunnel, to Wren, who lined it with Asakurian black powder. Lin, who had come to help me, was in that tunnel when they set fire to it. Those that ran back in time, back to the bakery, were slaughtered on the spot. Lin, thankfully, managed to destroy a section of the tunnel and led a group of people to safety through the sewage systems under the city. But many died, Frith. Too many. And it was because of my idea. I find it hard to live with myself these days, when I’m not fighting for them. For Chermion._

_We went to Fathima, finding help along the way. There, Chermion planned our next move. There was no reason to call each other ‘Ermie’ and ‘Dela’ anymore. Dela had died in that tunnel. Now it was just the two of us, away from the survivors so we would not endanger anymore people. When Chermion came up with her plan, I grasped onto it. Again, that hope. That hope that we would survive, or die, together. I didn’t want to sit around and wait for death anymore._

_These days I wonder if death would have been better. Sam says this feeling will pass. I’m not so sure._

_We killed Wren and we got the throne back, but I feel hollow, Frith. Amaranthe has burned to the ground. So many died for this. If I feel like this, I can only imagine what Chermion must feel._

_I need Kainan. I need you._

_I’m still gathering courage to tell Chermion that I want to visit Kainan – the voyage alone will take months. My stay would be nearly year long, if you will have me. It’s funny, isn’t it? That I need courage for such a simple thing as to ask her if I can go visit my brother. I was so brave during this war, Frith. I think I used up all the courage I was meant to have in my lifetime. I don’t think I will be brave ever again._

_I will await your reply, my dear brother,_

_Your always loving sister,_

_Adelais Hyndestane, Queen Consort of Mutzre_

Adelais didn’t waste paper on drafts. She poured out her feelings and thoughts into that one letter, poured wax over the envelope and sealed it with the three-breasted vulture on her signet ring. The sigil of House Hyndestane. All the Hyndestanes seemed to be so far away…

She stood, letter in hand, when the doors to her chamber opened. Chermion entered the room, closing the room behind her. She wore a dress, of dark green, simple but elegant, her red hair pulled back in a thick braid. She looked beautiful, Adelais thought, as her wife approached with a smile, ‘’what’s that?’’

‘’A letter to my brother,’’ Adelais’ voice was quiet, ‘’long overdue.’’

Gently, Chermion lowered Adelais’ hand till she dropped the letter on the desk, ‘’I think something else is long overdue, too.’’

Adelais raised her gold eyes, ‘’what’s that?’’

‘’A thank you,’’ Chermion’s smile disappeared as she slid her fingers from around Adelais’ wrist to her hand, and took it between both of hers, ‘’for doing what you did. You were offered a safe, luxurious passage to a safe, luxurious palace-‘’

‘’It wasn’t safe,’’ Adelais breathed.

‘’But you didn’t know that. And that’s the point. You were offered all the comforts of the world and you chose to aid a Queen, a stranger, because some girl called Ermie asked you to,’’ Chermion smiled, ‘’from the moment I asked it of you, you were strong, and brave, and you fought for me like there was no tomorrow,’’ she dropped Adelais’ hand and reached for her face, cradling it, pressing their foreheads together. Adelais felt the cold press of the band of Chermion’s signet ring between the warmth of her fingers. This close, she saw the freckles on her tanned face, ‘’thank you.’’ She whispered.

Adelais didn’t know why she did it. Maybe because now, when they didn’t have to fight for anything, they had time for love. They had time to kiss without the fear of someone barging in the doors the next second to tear them apart. Adelais tilted her head. She only had to move her face an inch closer till she felt the soft press of Chermion’s lips, the coolness of the metal ring on her bottom lip, and she realised the Queen had moved to meet her half way. Adelais felt Chermion’s gentle smile in the kiss, and her sorrow and loss that matched Adelais’, that she understood. The rebellion had changed them, but they had grown closer for it. Adelais clung to the front of Chermion’s dress as the Queen let go of her face and wrapped her up in a tight embrace, as if she would not let go, ever, for anything.

When they pulled back they were both smiling lightly. Adelais leaned their foreheads together again, ‘’I think that was long overdue, too,’’ she murmured.

*~*~*

Celestine woke up leaning against Caomhán, in a stinky cabin on a small, rocky ship and he thought that was beautiful. That he could sleep against Caomhán, their fingers lightly laced against Cao’s thigh. He straightened a little and cracked his neck, wincing. As great as it was sleeping next to Cao, he missed a proper bed; they hadn’t had enough money to get a separate cabin on the ship they had gotten from the port. But it didn’t matter, Celestine realised, as Caomhán opened his grey eyes and blinked sleepily at him.

‘’Are we there yet?’’ Caomhán whispered groggily, sitting up, too.

‘’No, idiot,’’ Cel grinned at him, ‘’we’re still far away.’’

‘’From our destination, or from Kainan?’’

‘’Both,’’ Celestine reached for him. His face was still warm from sleep and Caomhán didn’t hesitate to pull Celestine into his lap, nuzzling his face into his neck sleepily. Celestine grinned at the simple action, adjusting his hips so that Cao’s sword would dig into his thigh. With the help of the gods, he’d never have to use it again. Celestine stroked his finger through Caomhán’s dark hair, which was getting unruly, the other hand on his shoulder. The people around them were waking up, old sailors and runaways and people of questionable origin. But they didn’t care. Or, Caomhán didn’t care, as he begun to kiss Celestine’s neck in a slow, sleepy way. Celestine tugged on his hair, ‘’Cao.’’

Caomhán’s strong hands gripped Celestine’s waist and Cel knew Cao was fully awake, ‘’just a minute longer,’’ he murmured.

‘’I want breakfast,’’ Cel complained, even as he stroked his fingers though Caomhán’s hair.

Caomhán pulled back enough to look at him with hungry eyes that could devour him whole, ‘’ _you_ are my breakfast.’’

Celestine’s breath caught and he leaned down, kissing Caomhán gently. The sheer joy of being able to do that made him grin into the kiss.  

*~*~*  


Roshni came running as soon as the bandits came into the caves. She grabbed Bane in a fierce hug first, and their size difference was hilarious. She briefly hugged Aris as well, who was at the head of the column; then she saw her daughter and went to her as the bandits dispersed. She smoothed down the black hair falling on the side of Cyra’s head that wasn’t shaved, checked for injuries even as Cyra assured her there were none. Merin watched them with a smile but he didn’t want to hang around when Cyra told her Wiss and Dieu and Arleen weren’t coming back. He saw Mace was halfway down the corridor already, and tugged on Orion’s hand. He didn’t know where he was leading them, just that they needed to be alone, and he couldn’t wait till he found his room in the maze he did not yet know.

*~*~*

As soon as Mace entered the caves, he set off to find Em. He went for their room first, since he doubted Em would have socialised much without him. That was where he found Em, looking out of the window. He was so short he had to pull himself up on his elbows to peer out but when the doors opened and Mace walked in, he let go of the windowsill immediately. Suddenly Em was running for him. Mace only had time to hold out his arms, grinning, before Em launched himself into them, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. He was still skinny, but in a healthy way, so Mace easily held him up. Em pulled away enough to press their lips together. Before he knew it, Mace was walking towards the bed, lying Em down slowly and transferring his lips to Em’s neck.

‘’I missed you,’’ Em whispered, stroking his dark fingers through Mace’s auburn hair. Through the months they’d been together, Mace had taught Em that he could show his affection whenever he wanted and however he wanted. He even begun accepting hugs from Roshni, ‘’so much.’’

‘’The only thing I could think of after we left,’’ Mace said between kisses, ‘’was when I would get back to you.’’

Em smiled at him radiantly and pulled him into a deep kiss. His slim fingers began to undo the strings of Mace’s tunic, till h pulled it apart, sliding them over Mace’s chest and muscled stomach, and then lower. Mace had wanted to tell Em things – what he felt towards him, what had happened when he was gone, that they weren’t at war anymore…but his thoughts disappeared with the slow pump of Em’s hand.

*~*~*  


After being fucked against the wall in a corridor where anyone could have walked in on them, Merin felt tired and spent and fulfilled. He lay against Orion in their bed, in their room, listening to his steady heart beat. Orion was staring at the uneven stone ceiling, thinking about something, his fingers tracing patterns into Merin’s bare shoulder. Merin, in turn, was brushing his fingertips over Orion’s muscled stomach, memorizing. Finally, he decided it was time to sleep. He turned away from Orion, waiting for the man to pull an arm around his waist. Instead, Orion grabbed his waist, keeping him in place. Merin felt his nose against the nape of his neck, inhaling his scent. Orion’s mouth began spreading slow, wet kisses down the back of Merin’s neck and Merin opened his mouth to tell him that he was too spent to go again.

And then he froze.

Orion wasn’t just kissing him. His mouth kept coming back to the same place, till he grazed his teeth lightly against the place where Merin’s shoulder and neck met. He was silently asking. Asking if he could give Merin the mating bite. Merin held his breath but Orion didn’t initiate it himself. He just kept kissing the place he wanted to bite, teeth grazing the spot until finally Merin tilted his head as best as he could on the pillow, giving him silent permission.

It hurt like a bastard. After all, he was getting bit, and by a pair of human teeth as well. Once upon a time, when the first wolf people mated, it must have been much easier with sharp canines. Now there were no wolf people left, and so the mating bite was painful. Merin winced and as soon as it was done, Orion pulled back, grabbed his tunic off the floor and pressed it to the wound, kissing Merin’s hair reverently. Merin relaxed in his hold, glad, even with the pain, that they were now mated for real. Gently, Orion pulled back the tunic, smoothing his tongue over the imprint of his teeth, bleeding weakly. He nudged his nose under Merin’s ear in a silent apology.

Merin took his arm and pulled it around himself, shuffling backwards till his back was pressed flush against Orion’s stomach and chest, their legs tangled together. He was lulled to sleep by the heat of his mate.

*~*~*

Cedric only realised he had dozed off when the doors to the birthing chamber opened. His legs ached from standing and his back hurt from supporting his weight as he leaned against the wall. Kaen seemed to be in a similar situation, rolling his shoulders. After hours spent in each other’s silent company, some of the tension between them seemed to evaporate. Ilia slipped through the doors, taking in both men with his tired, gold eyes. Finally, he nodded and Kaen sagged with relief. Before he knew what he was doing, Cedric veered around the smaller man and stormed into the birthing chamber, from which the physicians were quickly filing out.

Cedric saw Frith first, alive and well, looking a little sleepy but sitting up and he was flooded with relief. Then he saw that Frith was smiling at the little bundle in his arms and he couldn’t move. Frith raised his eyes to Cedric, and the King had never seen so much love in them. When Cedric didn’t move, he let go of the bundle with one hand, and extended it to his husband, ‘’come see your son, Ceddy.’’

As if a spell had been broken, Cedric rushed to Frith’s side, falling to his knees by the bed. He took Frith’s hand in both of his and kissed it, as he had when he parted with his husband a few hours earlier. Then, almost afraid of what he would see, afraid he had transferred some of the monstrous darkness that was still within him to his child, Cedric looked at his son for the first time.

He had Cedric’s eyes.

Cedric had seen many newborns in his life. In Arnheim, instead of giving children you couldn’t keep to an orphanage or a temple, you gave them to the war camps. Cedric had seen many abandoned in baskets at the gates of the camps. Some were already dead. But they all looked the same. His son looked like any other baby, too, with a clump of wet, black hair on top of his head. The thing that distinguished him were his eyes, of the same cold blue that Cedric had. Except, in his face, they didn’t look cold. They looked like the spring sky, clear and beautiful.

Until they filled with tears and the baby started crying.

In Arnheim, if a child cried, they were punished. Crying was a sign of weakness. And it just went to show how little of Arnheim was left in Cedric as he just smiled fondly at the tears. It was what babies did – they cried. And as the baby’s father, it was his duty to comfort it, not punish it.

Frith put a gentle hand on Cedric’s arm, as if he knew what he was thinking, ‘’I know Arnheim isn’t a beautiful or kind place,’’ he whispered, ‘’but you were born there, and it will forever remain your home. Name our son. Give him an Arhanese name.’’

Gingerly as if he was handling a sword that would shatter at any second, Cedric took the child out of Frith’s arms. It continued to wail, till Cedric cocooned it in his arms, pressing against his warm chest. He touched the child’s wet cheeks with his finger and, to his surprise, his little hands grabbed Cedric’s finger and he begun to suck on his knuckle. Cedric gave a little, astounded laugh, ‘’Edgar,’’ he whispered, ‘’my little Eddie.’’

And then he began to cry, too.

*~*~*  


Three days after the birth of Edgar, of House Eiris, the crown prince of Kainan, Hoel marched into the palace. He had been buzzing to see his nephew ever since the news reached him, even before, when he found out Celestine had ran away, and Captain Aelia had, finally, allowed him to skip training and go. Without Shady training wasn’t the same, although both he and Sayre had to admit they were climbing up ranks faster without her mischief. Doing guarding duty at night was a long forgotten pastime; now they _trained_. For the first time in his life, Hoel seemed to have gained some muscle. Now, with his first sword at his side, and Sayre on the other, he marched into the palace proudly.

Frith was in the audience chamber but it was Cedric whom Hoel bumped into first. A year ago, Hoel would have squealed and hid behind Sayre. But now Cedric seemed…different. Placated. Gentle. Welcoming. He smiled at Hoel and Sayre as they entered, carrying a horn-shaped bottle towards his newborn. Frith sat on the throne, which had been piled high with cushions and blankets – Hoel could imagine Cedric making the nest, not letting Frith sit down till he made the most comfortable chair in all of Kainan. The child, Eddie, was in his lap but was quickly transferred to Hoel’s arms. Sayre peered curiously over his shoulder and made a little ‘ah’ sound at the sight of the baby.

‘’He’s cute, isn’t he?’’ Hoel asked with a grin.

Just then, little Eddie opened his blue eyes. He looked at Hoel, then at Sayre, and his eyes filled with tears. His wail pierced the throne room and Hoel smiled sheepishly at Sayre, who had a ‘for fuck’s sake’ look on his face. He was pretty used to kids breaking out into tears at the sight of his mug. Frith laughed quietly as Cedric rushed to pick the child out of Hoel’s arms. He positioned him just right so the baby calmed down and nudged the tip of the horn against his mouth. Milk started flowing and the baby gulped it down eagerly. Unconsciously, Eddie reached out to tug on the long-ish ends of Cedric’s milky blond hair that fell against his neck. Cedric smiled.

Frith got off the throne and came to give Hoel and Sayre a hug, ‘’I’m so glad you’re here,’’ he said, squeezing Hoel’s hand, ‘’you’ll stay, won’t you?’’ he glanced fondly at Cedric, shushing the baby softly. Hoel figured it’d only be a couple of minutes before the fearless King started singing him a lullaby, ‘’there’s hardly anything I have to protect you from now.’’

But Hoel shook his head, ‘’I think Sayre and I have found our calling,’’ he said cheekily, glancing up at Sayre, who smiled down at him, ‘’besides, I doubt Aelia would let us go.’’


	27. The Decision to Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right, so today I had a dream that I got a review for this fic about how I put too much smut in it, like, I just drop it in, and I was like...does that mean I need to stop??? But then I realised it was just a dream xD
> 
> Thank you everyone for your support - especially my sisters in fanfic.   
> Ps. xiennary123 - you may have Eddie xD

Adelais felt her hair being swept off her shoulders and the light tugging as Chermion begun braiding it for the night. It was late evening. Summer was coming to an end. With autumn came a completely new beginning. They could both feel it. They’d found all the survivors of Amaranthe and allocated them safely in extravagant houses all over the country. Sam became Lord Chancellor. Chermion had begun works on the spiralling wall that stretched from the palace down to the taverns and houses of Hida; she had the best craftsmen etching what Amaranthe looked like into the stone, so that the burned city would not be forgotten. It would take years, Adelais knew, and even longer for her heart to stop clenching at the sight of the bakery or the beautiful cathedral that were slowly appearing on the walls. A monument, a remembrance, for the Wall, the greatest rebel group in Mutzrian history. Amaranthe itself was being rebuilt, but it would not be Amaranthe anymore – there weren’t enough people left to want to return home and those who had escaped the inferno were keen to begin anew, far away.

‘’Do you want to get married?’’ Chermion said suddenly, pulling Adelais out of the pool of memories that threatened to overtake her ever since she became Queen Consort of Mutzre, and not simply a resistance fighter. Chermion asked the question casually, while tying a ribbon at the end of Adelais braid. Like she was asking if Adelais wanted to go for a walk.

The Kai princess turned on the chair that Chermion had specially made for her, since she ‘like to brood by the window so much’, ‘’we _are_ married.’’

Chermion shrugged. She was in a tight, sleeveless tunic and combat pants, barefoot, her dark red hair falling around her shoulders in soft waves. She looked just like she did when she was the leader of the Wall, ‘’we were married a few weeks after we met before a resistance fighter and then we had to climb up the cathedral, risking our lives.’’ Her eyes softened, ‘’we could have another wedding. A perfect one, this time. Where you’re not scared for your life when you pledge your love to me.’’ She smiled lightly, ‘’and you forgot your vows. Twice.’’

‘’Good thing I had you there to remind me,’’ Adelais smiled, but then her smile faltered. Her mind transported her back to the wedding, in a winter that she barely felt in this hot country. She remembered Lara Blackwell, who made her beautiful dress and hid her in the tiny room at the back of her shop that was now nothing but ash. She remembered Earleen, the baker, bringing her breakfast and giving her a motherly hug to settle her nerves. She remembered Father Ash, lying with a serene smile as they escaped the cathedral after their vows, even though he was sinning – for them. The two women were dead now; Father Ash nearly lost his brother and his life, ‘’we were married with the help of the Wall,’’ Adelais said quietly, looking at her fingers, laced in her lap, ‘’our marriage is valid.’’ She raised her eyes to Chermion’s surprised ones, ‘’the ceremony was everything I could have hoped for at that time.’’

Chermion’s eyes softened, ‘’then…’’ her voice wasn’t a notch above a whisper, ‘’can we consummate it?’’

Something fluttered in Adelais’ chest, as if a butterfly was trapped in her ribcage, as she stood from the chair, her long nightgown swishing around her ankles. She took a step towards her wife and Chermion drew her close by her waist, fitting their lips together as if she couldn’t wait anymore. She trailed her hands up Adelais’ back, taking hold of the criss-crossing ribbon at the back of her dress that kept it together. She pulled and slid the dress off her shoulders, and then lower, over her hips till it fell and pooled at her ankles. Chermion kept her hands on Adelais’ waist, thumb tracing over the soft, satin material of her under-dress as she placed short, sweet kisses on Adelais’ lips.

The Kai princess grew bolder, pressing herself against her wife, hands beginning to undo the buckle of the Queen’s belt. Adelais wasn’t sure when she landed on the bed or when she grew breathless or when their innocent touches turned into something much more uncontrolled and burning. Her mind only fully cleared after her breath returned to normal and she lay against her naked wife in their bed. They were pressed against each other under the covers, Chermion stroking Adelais’ brown shoulder and dropping kisses on her forehead. Adelais was braiding and unbraiding a section of her red hair as she tried to find the words, ‘’I want to see my brother.’’

Chermion’s body seemed to deflate, but she didn’t look surprised when Adelais glanced at her, ‘’its four months one way, if you’re lucky.’’ She said quietly, ‘’eight both ways. You’d stay in Kainan for another four, at least, or else there’s no point. That’s a year, Adelais,’’ she sighed, ‘’a year when I don’t get to see you.’’

‘’You’re right, it’s a stupid id-‘’

‘’I’ll prepare a ship,’’ Chermion interrupted her and when Adelais looked at her again, surprised, there was raw pain in her eyes. They hadn’t been together for nearly long enough and now they were parting.

‘’I don’t have to go now-‘’

‘’Now is the safest time. We don’t know what the future will bring,’’ Chermion pulled Adelais closer, wrapping her arms around her, ‘’besides…I’ve already resolved to letting you go. This once. If we put it off, I don’t think I’ll be able to do so again.’’

*~*~*

Two spears were crossed in front of Celestine’s face and he remembered that he couldn’t just march into palaces anymore – at least not looking the way he looked. He glanced at the two grave faced guards at the palace gates, a man and a woman, ‘’the Queen is not taking any more requests today,’’ the man said, not rudely, but absently, ‘’come back on the second day of next week. She will have time for you then.’’

Celestine wet his lips nervously. He had never had to find a way into a palace and, frankly, he wasn’t sure how to do it, ‘’I do not have a request for the Queen. Well, I do, but not like that,’’ he corrected himself and realised it was probably not the best start. The female guard raised her eyebrow dubiously, taking in his scruffy clothing from weeks at sea, ‘’can we…just talk to her?’’ he finished weakly.

The male guard straightened, amusement dancing in his eyes, ‘’and why should I let you do that?’’

Caomhán stepped forward, shielding Celestine behind his broad shoulders, ‘’look, we’d rather not reveal who we are, for safety reasons.’’ His Kai accent was thick; he’d never learn languages like Celestine did, after his parents, the Stuarts of Kingsbridge, and the last of the Rotavelles was taken into training. 

The guard’s amusement faded. He clearly liked to joke around, but he also knew he was on a job, ‘’sorry, lad. No can do.’’

Celestine knew Cao would argue till he got thrown out. He knew talking wouldn’t do much here. So he stepped in front of his best friend and now lover, and flashed his signet ring at the guards. They straightened, eyes widening. Likely, they had heard that the crown prince of Kainan was on the run from the usurper King, ‘’please, let me escort you to the Queen,’’ the female guard said, motioning to someone beyond his sight to lift the gate. Cel hid a sigh of relief.

The palace was magnificent, all white marble and gold finishing, built at the edge of a powerful river that allowed for many beautiful waterfalls to cascade between buildings as if the palace had come to be there naturally. Past the gate, the guard led Celestine and Caomhán down a path to a circular fountain spilling aquamarine water and further, to a bridge with three openings in its structure that let three waterfalls fall through it. Stepping onto it, with nothing on either side but the river, made Celestine feel truly free.

And then they were through the front doors of the palace. The interior was much like a cathedral, with high windows and domed ceilings and crests hanging from tapestries. It was a shock, taking it all in, and Cel didn’t notice that they were in the throne room till he spotted the Queen on the throne. He bowed in time with Caomhán, ‘’Queen Elentina.’’

He glanced up at her and she grinned, standing, her silver dress falling around her ankles, ‘’if it isn’t my little carrot on fire,’’ she said in Kai and walked across the room and took him in her arms. She might have been casual about his arrival, but her tight embrace told him that she had missed and fretted for him. His aunt held him and he gratefully allowed himself to feel like a child again. Too soon she was stepping away, turning to the guard and switching to Sahrian, ‘’Merie, ask the servants to prepare a room for my nephew and his friend. And summon my children.’’ The guard that had escorted them bowed and left the room promptly as the Queen of Sahr reached for Caomhán, cupping his face in her hands. A sword bumped against her thigh, ‘’my dear Caomhán. Thank you for taking care of my nephew.’’

Caomhán smiled, ‘’it is good to see you, your majesty,’’ he said and she kissed his cheek.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and a panting Dagmaer flew in, her pink dress hitched up in her hands, ‘’so it is true,’’ she gasped in Sahrian and threw herself at her cousin, ‘’you’re safe. Thank the gods, you’re safe.’’

‘’It’s thanks to Caomhán, actually,’’ Celestine held his cousin in his arms, wondering if she would start praying right there and then.

Dagny took a step back, holding his hands, ‘’we heard what happened in Kainan, about the invader,’’ she gushed, ‘’we were so worried. We wanted to help but Ceawlin needed the armies, and Adelais, too-‘’

‘’It’s alright, Dagny,’’ Cel said with a smile, ‘’it all turned out well,’’ even as he said it, he wasn’t sure. After all, he’d left Frith all alone in the castle. He knew Cedric had a soft spot for him, but he had hurt him nonetheless…

Little Galen came running in after his half sister. He was, what, ten years old now? The last time Celestine had seen him was nearly two years ago, but he remembered him well – and Caomhán, apparently, ‘’Captain Cao!’’ Galen yelled, lunging at Caomhán who caught him, laughing with surprise, ‘’are you here to teach me how to fight!?’’

‘’Sure, my prince. If you want,’’ Caomhán laughed as Galen hugged him fiercely and then dropped to the floor, glancing at his cousin.

‘’Oh. Hey, Cel.’’

‘’Hello, Galen,’’ Cel laughed, relieved to be amongst family once more.

Little Vasilis, with his silver hair, hung back at the door, sucking his thumb and glancing at the newcomers. He probably didn’t remember his cousin and the Captain of the Guard as much as his brother. King Nav appeared at the doors, taking the tiny hand of his youngest son, ‘’come on, Vasi. Don’t you remember your cousin?’’

Vasilis clung to his father’s hand till he got close enough to dart between the newcomers and hide behind his mothers skirts. Elentina laughed and Nav clasped Cao’s hand, then Cel’s. Nav had been a close friend and an advisor to his father, once, ‘’what brings you to Sahr?’’ he asked, finally.

‘’Well,’’ Celestine reached for Caomhán’s hand, a silent admittance of what they were to each other now, ‘’we were hoping to make our home here, away from the court.’’

*~*~*

Orion was thinking about something intensely, sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at his large hands. He was straight out of the bath, naked (he and Merin had discarded their boundaries as quickly as Em discarded his clothes when Mace was around) and beautiful in the moonlight falling in through the window. Merin was propped up on his hand, watching his muscles, softly outlined in silver. Finally, when Orion didn’t turn or look at him, he slipped the covers off his naked waist and crawled over to his mate. He kissed his way up Orion’s back, placing a hickey at the back of his neck, arms coming to drop around it when he was done, ‘’what’s my giant thinking about so vigorously?’’ he asked, biting his ear playfully. He didn’t expect Orion to answer, but his words made Orion turn around, which was what Merin had wanted.

Orion dropped him in his lap, kissing him softly. Merin’s silver eyes flicked to Orion’s muscular chest, littered with tiny scars from his time in the Canyon, before his fingers followed, tracing over his skin, ‘’tired?’’ Merin asked innocently.

His mate shook his head vigorously.

Merin flashed him a grin, ‘’neither am I.’’ he pushed Orion back, till he was lying on the bed, and crawled on top of him. He kissed Orion, hard and fast, and Orion’s fingers found Merin’s ass, pushing inside. Merin’s shuddering breath danced across Orion’s lips, before he captured the Omega’s mouth in his own. Merin moaned softly into the kiss as another finger pushed into him, his fingers curling against Orion’s chest. Once his mate’s fingers left him with a soft pop, Merin pushed himself up. Orion grabbed his wrist, trying to keep him in place, but Merin shuffled back pointedly. Orion released his wrist, watching curiously as Merin positioned himself at his hardened tip and slowly sunk down, till he was straddling his waist, and breathing hard. Orion groaned, his hands finding Merin’s hips and sliding down to massage his thighs.

Orion’s green eyes fluttered shut as Merin begun moving his hips and then quickly opened back up to look at Merin, on top of him, his body exposed and silver in the moonlight. Merin wasn’t trying to cover himself up, and perhaps for the first time Orion got a good look at him during the act, feeling his heart flutter. Merin’s own eyes were closed and he was biting his lip as he thrust against the hardening inside him, raising himself up every now and then, making Orion hiss with sudden pleasure. Without really thinking about it, Orion reached out and grasped Merin’s member, giving a harsh thrust. Merin cried out and came, just like that. Orion flipped them over, pinning Merin beneath him as he stroked him through his orgasm, while simultaneously thrusting into him.

Merin slipped his hands around Orion’s face and kissed him breathlessly till he came. Orion collapsed on top of him, a heavy, pleasant weight and Merin stroked his back till Orion gathered enough energy to roll off him. They looked at each other for a long while, not touching, just looking, till Merin finally smiled, ‘’want to show me what you were thinking about, big guy?’’

Orion continued to stare at him for a while, before finally pulling him forward. Merin was surprised when Orion suddenly bent in half and pressed a slow, lingering kiss to his stomach, ‘’oh…’’ Merin breathed, ‘’oh…’’

Straightening, Orion pressed a kiss to his lips. Merin cupped his face again and leaned their foreheads together, ‘’I’ve been taking the potion since the first time, Orion.’’

His mate just nodded.

Merin felt the need to explain himself, ‘’maybe not now, b-but in the future we could…’’

Orion kissed his forehead and Merin relaxed into his hold, ‘’I’m sorry,’’ he whispered. Orion shook his head and smiled. He smiled so rarely that Merin found himself smiling back, despite himself. Orion wanted a child, like any alpha. But inside they both knew they were far too damaged to bring a child into their lives; they were still learning how to care for each other.

But maybe one day, they would learn.


	28. The Stolen Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG LADS ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!

Cedric rolled off Frith and they lay next to each other on the bed, trying to keep their erratic breathing as quiet as possible. It was a late autumn night, and the full moon threw a silver light into the bedchamber of the King. Frith closed his eyes at the sensation of Cedric’s fingers on his wrist, gently massaging the skin. It had come down to simple touches like that – enough to make Frith’s heart stutter. Eddie had been born in the middle of the summer, and now winter was upon them with light snow – even so the young prince made his presence known, screaming long into the night. Even so, Cedric’s and Frith’s priority was not sleep. These days they went hard and fast, sometimes not even going all the way, relishing in simple touches, and sometimes they didn’t finish, because Eddie begun crying in his cot. If he kept the two apart for too long, they’d give him to the wet nurse for the night. But only one night. Frith and Cedric were as protective of their first born as one can be.

Now, as he got his breath under control, Frith found himself listening out for Edgar’s crying on instinct. But the baby didn’t even stir. Cedric shifted next to him, rolled over, pressing a hand to his sweaty stomach, and kissing the top of his head with his eyes on the cot in the corner. When Edgar still made no noise, he grinned down at his husband victoriously. It had become almost a game, seeing if they could satisfy each other without waking their child. Edgar usually won. But not today. Sure that his son was fast asleep, Cedric got back on top of Frith with the single intention of kissing the hell out of him. His kisses were gentle and teasing, his weight atop Frith comforting. Frith stroked Cedric’s bicep, loosing himself in his blue eyes, which looked silver in the dark. He was the silver mountains of Arnheim and Frith was the golden sands of Moriya, and somehow they fit together so perfectly.

‘’Tell me you love me,’’ Cedric whispered, voice steady as if he had been mustering up the courage to ask.

Frith felt confusion swirl inside him. _Have I not told him yet?_ He thought to himself and then, without hesitation, ‘’I love you.’’

Cedric blinked, as if he had not expected such a straightforward reply, ‘’wha…really?’’ Cedric said, loud in his surprise. Edgar made a little mewling noise.

‘’Shhhh!’’ Frith half-laughed as Cedric clamped his hand over his mouth on instinct, and gave Frith an apologetic look that softened quickly.

‘’Really?’’ he asked again, quietly.

‘’Really, really,’’ Frith assured in a whisper, kissing his husband again, ‘’aren’t you supposed to say it back?’’ he teased.

He saw in Cedric’s eyes that under different circumstances he would make Frith beg for it in all the delicious ways he knew, but these days they didn’t have time for that, ‘’I love you, Aethelfrith,’’ Cedric whispered, kissing his forehead and making as if to roll off him.

Frith made a noise at the back of his throat, and threw his legs around Cedric’s hips, keeping him in place, his arms wrapped around his neck, ‘’stay,’’ he murmured into his pale hair, closing his eyes and letting himself melt into the embrace that quickly came.

‘’I’m not going anywhere,’’ Cedric assured softly.

‘’No,’’ Frith grinned, ‘’I mean literally. Stay on top of me. You’re very warm.’’

‘’Good to know I’m useful,’’ Cedric smiled to himself and rested his head above Frith’s shoulder, on the pillow. He was dozing off, Frith’s gentle hands on his back pulling him into oblivion, when the doors opened. A servant girl bowed hastily and she looked dishevelled, a thick cardigan haphazardly thrown over her nightgown. Frith threw Cedric off him and the King groaned, landing on the cold patch of mattress. Frith hastily sat up, snatching Cedric’s tunic off the ground and pulling it on in his confusion.

‘’What is it?’’ he asked quietly, as to not wake Eddie.

‘’It’s your sister, majesty,’’ the servant said in an urgent whisper.

Frith, half-way through pulling his pants on, froze. His first thought was – _which one!?_ Adelais was in a different country, Estrid was ten, so there was no way she’d come to Queensbane in the middle of the night and Theokleia was a pirate, and if she was here she was risking execution… Frith quickly finished dressing, and Cedric jumped off the bed, searching for fresh clothes to put on, clearly worried. Just then, Edgar stirred and started crying, ‘’stay with him,’’ Frith said. He saw Cedric hesitate but then he crossed the room and took his tiny son out of the cot, already searching for a bottle. Frith followed the servant into the corridor and down the winding staircase to the parlour.

A figure was waiting for him in the drawing room, where a fire had been struck up. She was pulling off her dark gloves, a heavy cloak with a hood, covered in a light dusting of rapidly melting snow, hiding her face. Frith hadn’t realised he’d been running, well ahead of the servant, till he came to a sudden halt within the room. At the sound of his entrance, the woman turned sharply, her dark skirts swishing, and he hood fell back.

Frith was running again, and this time he knew he was. Adelais met him halfway across the room, falling into his arms, as easily as she always had. After all they were identical, inside, they thought alike, they understood each other without words. Frith held her tightly, not believing that she was here. His shock melted only when Adelais started laughing, and he pulled back to look at her. Her skin was darker than his, though they had always been the same shade, and her hair was cut much shorter than he remembered, ‘’what are you doing here?’’ Frith finally blurted, staring at his twin.

‘’Didn’t you get the letter?’’

Frith wave the question away, ‘’letter usually arrive after people do. What the hell have you been up to all this time?’’

Adelais just grinned. Her cheeks were rosy from excitement and the cold, ‘’the letter explains everything. I’ve finally settled in Mutzre, and I decided it was time to come home, to see you. I have so much to tell you,’’ she finally stepped away from his embrace, still grinning. Frith didn’t remember her grinning so much – she’d been one for shy smiles, ‘’wake up Hoel and Theokleia and Cel and Estrid…actually, no, let her sleep, she’s still so little…’’ she turned to Frith and hesitated, ‘’what’s wrong?’’

Frith just shook his head, ‘’there’s a lot I have to tell you, too.’’

The door creaked open and the twins turned. Adelais gasped when the barrelling shape of Cedric, thankfully clothed, walked in. There was a mix of emotions in her eyes, from caution to anger to confusion…and then her eyes fell on little Edgar, appeased for the moment in his father’s arms and all those feelings disappeared as if they hadn’t been there in the first place, ‘’Frith…is that…’’ Adelais whispered.

Frith smiled and came to stand at her side. Cedric was looking between them, startled, and Frith forgot how similar their faces were, ‘’Adelais, this is my husband, Cedric. And this is my son, Edgar.’’

For a second, Adelais didn’t move, and Frith worried she was angry with him, ‘’you have a son,’’ she whispered finally, turning to her brother, and pointing a finger at his chest, ‘’you. Have a son.’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Oh my gods…’’ Adelais turned towards the child in disbelief.

Mutely, Cedric offered her the baby and she took it gingerly from his arms. Despite what people might have thought, Adelais had never been good with children. She held Edgar, who was quite big for his age, in her arms, and just stared at him. He stared at her for maybe a second and then started screaming – not crying, just screaming his throat out. He liked doing that to royals, making a big show of liking nobody but his fathers. But Adelais just hugged Eddie to her chest and laughed, and then she began crying.

*~*~*

‘’How many times have we done this, now?’’ Caomhán asked, exhaling after hauling an especially heavy sack into the back of the cart. He leaned against its side, ‘’went somewhere, and then left after a while…’’

‘’Do you want to stay?’’ Celestine pushed a box into the back of the cart and looked at his lover, a question in his eyes.

Cao grinned, ‘’are you kidding? I want nothing more than to run off somewhere, and be with you,’’ he reached for him, touched his cheek, ‘’only you.’’

Celestine smiled, and pressed his hand to Cao’s. It was winter, and it was cold – an irrational time to set out and build a new life. But there were many things Caomhán and Celestine still needed, before they could run away somewhere, where no one would find them. Food, supplies, a few animals, too… collecting those from around Sahr would take a while, and they hoped to be on their way to their safe haven by the end of winter, ready to build in spring. Besides, winters in Sahr were much milder than in Kainan.

Celestine walked around the cart, in which they would sleep for a while before they built themselves a house, to pat the horse’s side. Elentina came out of the palace. She was in a tunic and pants, and was carrying sacks. Behind her, Dagmaer hurried with a bag full of books, writing supplies, candles…small things Cao and Cel wouldn’t have thought about. Cel took them from her gratefully, ‘’thank you, Dagny.’’

Dagmaer smiled. Her hand fluttered by her silver necklace, in the shape of Gordain’s sword. She worried for them, probably more than Cel and Cao worried for themselves. Celestine took her hands, ‘’don’t worry. We’ll write,’’ it was a lie. Both Caomhán and Celestine planned to disappear forever. There were too many painful things waiting for them in this world – the ghosts of Celestine’s parents in the Kai palace, along with a vengeful King and a prince they had abandoned; a sea plagued by a girl whom Cel had thought of a sister; a whole city full of assassins waiting their chance to cut the strings of their lives; expectations and outrage at Celestine ever stooping so low as to be with a Captain… intrigue and politics and backstabbers. Where they were going it would be just the two of them, and the open air and freedom.

*~*~*

‘’It’s your birth day soon,’’ Kleia pointed out. She was sitting on Cassia’s bed, throwing grapes at the Captain sitting on the floor, which she caught in her mouth with varying levels of success, depending on how many times she swigged the rum in her hand. The grape hit her nose and bounced off, rolling under the bed, resulting in a short burst of laughter from both women.

‘’Don’t remind me,’’ Cassia took a gulp from the bottle, ‘’I’ll be twenty three. I’ll be closer to twenty five than twenty, and twenty five is closer to thirty than it is to twenty,’’ she said, spitting numbers like fire till Kleia’s head spun.

‘’It’s great to be only seventeen,’’ eighteen, soon, but she didn’t point that out.

‘’Mmmh, youth,’’ Cassia said nostalgically, ‘’and beauty,’’ she cut Kleia a glance that made her heat up.

‘’ _Anyway_ ,’’ she said pointedly, throwing a grape at Cassia. This one she caught, ‘’I’m mentioning it because I want to give you something. Something you can’t loot,’’ she popped a grape into her own mouth, ‘’you got something like that?’’

Cassia chewed, and thought, and then said as casually as if she was asking for an expensive necklace, ‘’a ship.’’

Kleia snorted, ‘’greedy bitch. You have a ship,’’ she gestured around, ‘’the Little Cutlass.’’

Suddenly, Cassia seemed much more sober than she gave on. It unnerved Kleia, ‘’you want to go North, right? See this land that’s not supposed to exist, this Arnheim.’’

‘’It’s as good a heading as anything, seeing as I’m not that inclined to loot Kainan anymore,’’ Kleia tried to sound as casual as possible.

Cassia was quiet for a while, ‘’it’s awful cold…’’ she whispered finally, staring at the ceiling, ‘’the North…’’

‘’Well, it is winter,’’ Kleia put down the grape she was about to eat, ‘’we can go later, after winter is over. In spring.’’

‘’In spring, I would like to go west.’’ Cassia said with conviction, and her destination startled Kleia, ‘’see a bit of Moriya, Mutzre. And then, sell that ship and for the money…settle somewhere.’’

Cassia’s confession hit Kleia like a brick. She felt as if a net of rocks had been tied to her ankle, and she was sinking, sinking… ‘’you’re leaving…’’ she whispered, or maybe she just mouthed the words. Her blood was rushing in her ears like a flooded river.

‘’I always thought I wanted to be a Captain of a pirate ship. And I did. And I was. And after I became Captain, I figured I wanted to be Queen of Pirates,’’ she looked at Kleia, her green eyes bright and sure, ‘’but then you came around, and I realised that this kid, this annoying, little rich girl, would make a better Queen than I would. And then we got to know each other and I realised you were a better pirate than I ever was, and you’ve been doing it for a pinch of what I’d done it for,’’ she looked back at the ceiling and gave a sigh. A content, relieved sigh, of someone who knew what they were doing, ‘’and then I realised…that I didn’t want to be a pirate anymore.’’

Kleia forced words through her clenched throat, ‘’so what do you want to be?’’

Cassia shrugged, ‘’I don’t know yet,’’ she looked at Kleia again, and this time her eyes were a little sad, ‘’I suppose I have till spring to figure that out. If you will give me a ship. And if not,’’ she shrugged and swigged her rum again, ‘’then I suppose I’ll just have to swim.’’

*~*~*

Ceawlin was tense, holding her little daughter to her chest. She had finally summoned her father from exile…and finally he was here. She had sent Dreux out for a hunting trip – there were things she had to settle with Mihai, without the presence of her husband. When the doors opened and he swept in, his silver braid and bright blue eyes so familiar, she wavered. But then her daughter mewled, shifting in her arms as she slept, and she remembered everything that he had done.

Mihai’s eyes filled with tears as he rushed towards her, and Ceawlin let herself be kissed, let him look down at her daughter, let his cry and then wipe his tears and calm down, ‘’oh, Lin, I’m so happy you’re alright,’’ he whispered, and she knew it was genuine, and his devotion to his family was genuine…except it didn’t erase everything he had done, ‘’she’s beautiful. What have you name her?’’

Lin let the single word echo through the throne room, ‘’Nuria.’’

She saw Mihai tense up, visibly, his smile become forced. Before he could speak, Lin raised her chin, ‘’does that name ring a bell?’’

The smile disappeared, and something appeared in Mihai’s eyes. That same thing she had watched appear in them all her childhood, that resentment and defensiveness, that appeared every time he spoke of her father. That look, that made him look like the victim. And he truly believed he was a victim of the world, ‘’you killed her mother…’’ the words slipped out by themselves. Lin had planned to do this diplomatically, maybe taunt him a bit, but now there was nothing but the raw, naked truth, ‘’I had a half sister living in exile and you had her mother killed because you were jealous.’’

Mihai’s delicate hands fluttered to his chest, ‘’who told you that?’’ he whispered, astounded.

‘’Nuria did,’’ Lin’s voice grew stronger, ‘’the first Nuria. The bastard princess, who had everything taken from her, by her own father…prompted by his husband,’’ she shook her head, tightened her arms protectively around her daughter, ‘’you always said Shayan was weak. Now I see you both were.’’

Mihai shook his head, ‘’Lin, anything your father did, he did by himself-‘’

‘’No.’’ Lin did not lose her temper, ‘’Shayan was weak. He did what he knew, and never overstepped his comfort zone. And you were weak in the sense that you felt threatened by everything, even though this thing you had with my father was nothing more than a memory of what it once was. So you had Iomana killed, in front of her daughter, who escaped.’’

Anger flashed in Mihai’s eyes, ‘’where is she? How dare she say such despicable things-‘’

‘’She’d dead, father,’’ Lin felt empty as she said those words. ‘’this whole rebellion, those men that dragged me out of bed that night, those men that sent you away, sent my brothers away…she was behind them all. She was driving them, and the only thing driving her was revenge for what you did.’’ She gave her father a sad smile, because what she had done still haunted her, ‘’I drove a knife into her eye, and into her brain, and thought the back of her head, and then I blew up the house she was in with black powder. It was a bad death. And maybe, if she had been given the chance, she could have been a sister to me. She could have been a good princess,’’ she wiped a tear she hadn’t realised had fallen, ‘’that’s why I named my daughter Nuria. So she had a chance to be the princess my sister never got to be. Because all the good in her was consumed by what you did,’’ she raised her chin again and sent her father a look of hatred, ‘’my father died because of what you did. Rothaid is out there somewhere and I cannot find him, because of what you did. So now, because of what you did…you won’t be a part of my family anymore.’’

Mihai’s eyes widened, ‘’Lin-‘’

She was already turning from him, ‘’you may see Damasus. There will be a carriage waiting for you outside the gates, which will take you to your manse, in which you raised me. That is the only reason you get a home at all. Because of what you did for me. If you set foot in this palace again,’’ she did not turn to look at her father, ‘’I will do what a Queen must.’’ And then she briskly stepped out of the throne room.

She had only time to pass her daughter into the arms of a waiting servant before the tears came and she ran down the corridors, heart feeling like it would explode, not knowing where she was going, till she fell into someone warm and hard and familiar, ‘’I told you to go hunting…’’ she sobbed out.

‘’I don’t like hunting,’’ Dreux whispered softly, wrapping his arms around Lin, and letting her cry.

*~*~*

Merin and Orion were in the snowy forest at the base of the mountain, for no reason. Merin hadn’t realised how many bandits there were till they were all forced to sit in the same mess hall all day, every day, because of the cold – and the middle mountain had a much smaller hall than the eastern mountain had. He needed to get out – especially after bumping into Em and Mace trying to reproduce three times in the past week. Merin and Orion walked hand-in-hand, Merin kicking the snow like a child. They were getting quite chilled but Merin didn’t feel like going back and, from Orion’s body language, he knew his mate didn’t, either.

Orion spotted the cave before Merin did, and he pulled him towards it, ‘’nice!’’ Merin peered into it. It was deep enough that the snow did not reach its back, and there was some dry hay and twigs there, some animal’s deserted nest. Without Merin having to say so, they set out looking for dry wood, amongst the snow. It was hard, and they only found enough to make a fire that would burn…maybe an hour? Enough to warm up. Then they would head back home. Merin stacked up the wood at the entrance of the cave and Orion started a spark going, tossing in some of the hay so it would burn brighter and catch onto the sticks. Then he crawled into the back, where Merin was nestled in the corner. The heat quickly made them take their cloaks off, which they used as pillows. Orion scooted close to Merin, slipping his arms around his waist to warm him.

Merin grinned up at him, touching the tip of his reddened nose, ‘’you’re so cute.’’ He murmured, leaning in to kiss his mate, welcoming Orion’s tongue that ventured into his mouth. He stroked his thumb along his jaw-line, ‘’I’m really happy you’re here, Orion,’’ Orion smiled at the sound of his name on Merin’s lips, and nudged his nose against his mate’s, ‘’Orion,’’ Merin said again, closing his eyes, ‘’my Orion.’’

‘’Merin.’’

‘’Mmmh, that’s right. And I’m your-‘’ Merin froze and his eyes slammed open, ‘’what the hell did you just say?’’

Orion leaned their foreheads together and then he said it again, in a deep, rumbling voice, ‘’Merin.’’  

Merin’s vision swam and only then did he realise he was about to cry, ‘’oh shit,’’ he whispered in disbelief, slipping his hands around Orion’s face, ‘’shit, I love you, you know that?’’ he whispered.

And then there was a roar – loud and angry and Merin’s tears immediately dried.

‘’Bear,’’ Orion pointed out casually.

‘’Yeah, shit, that’s definitely a bear,’’ Merin said, realising the cave they were in might not be so abandoned after-all. The fire was dying down, too… there was one option left. Merin stood, and extended his hand towards his mate, ‘’let’s run, eh?’’

Orion grinned and took his hand.

*~*~*

Sometimes the winters were so long and tedious…but not this one.

Kleia had sent for another ship from the pirate flotilla scattered around the world, numbly, and now she watched it dock next to the Little Cutlass in disbelief. Why the hell had she agreed to Cassia’s demands? Why the hell was she letting the first person she ever loved go?

Because she loved her, Kleia realised. And she didn’t want her to drown paddling her way to freedom.

The ship was much smaller than the Little Cutlass, seeing as it was only going to be manned by Cassia. A boat, really, not a ship. How had spring come so quickly? Kleia turned to the Captain, strolling down the deck of her beloved ship one last time, shaking hands with Master Aleyn and Shira, then Not-Nuria, and Skye, then the rest of the crew she had known since she was a child. And then she reached Kleia, who gripped the edge of the ship. For the first time in a long while, she felt like she might cry.

Cassia opened her mouth, to say something, then frowned, and turned to the crew, who was standing around expectantly, ‘’well? Don’t you all have things to do?’’

Master Aleyn cleared his throat, ‘’alright, Captain’s last orders, let’s go!’’

The crew dispersed, filling the deck with familiar noises and clutters. Cassia turned to Kleia again and slid her emerald ring off her finger, ‘’for you,’’ she said.

‘’You proposing?’’ Kleia tried feebly.

Cassia grinned, ‘’you wish,’’ she took the Pirate Queen’s hand, ‘’I stole it. The very first thing I stole as a pirate.’’

‘’Romantic,’’ Kleia said, but it was. To Cassia it was something important, and she was giving it to Kleia. Or maybe it was a tie to the pirates that she had to get rid of…Kleia liked to think it was the first one.

Cassia slipped the ring onto Kleia’s finger, and brought her hand to her lips, kissing it while giving a deep bow. When she straightened, she flecked some dust off her blue Captain’s hat, ‘’I think I’ll keep that, though.’’

Kleia’s throat closed, ‘’come see me sometime…’’

Cassia’s grin softened into a smile, ‘’chin up, kid. You’re going to be a good Queen.’’ she glanced at the busy deck, making sure they had as much privacy as they could, and pulled Kleia into a kiss, ‘’don’t go breaking hearts now, princess.’’

‘’That’s your job,’’ Kleia’s voice shook, so Cassia pulled her in for another kiss, this one longer…a proper goodbye.

Then Cassia took a healthy step back, and patted the rail of the Little Cutlass, ‘’take care of my ship. Don’t let it get captured, or burnt…’’

‘’Or stuck in a net, or taken over by mutineers,’’ Kleia added, feeling a grin crawl onto her face despite everything.

‘’or sunk.’’

‘’Never.’’ Kleia promised.

‘’See ya, kid,’’ Cassia said finally, with a fond smile, tied a rope to her waist, got onto the rail of her ship and jumped. Before she hit the deck of her boat, she slashed her knife through the rope and landed neatly on the deck.

And then she set out, never to be seen again.

*~*~*  


‘’Shady. _Shady_. Wake up.’’

Shadrach grumbled something, and shifted on the small bed that she got at the inn. Chaya groaned and waved a piece of paper in her face. Shady cracked open an eye, ‘’what’s that?’’

‘’A death warrant.’’

Shady groaned again and shut her eyes, ‘’why are you waking me up then?’’

Chaya sighed, forcing herself to be patient, ‘’it’s a death warrant for us.’’

Slowly, Shady opened her eyes and sighed, ‘’I _suppose_ that could be a problem.’’

‘’Yeah. No shit.’’ Chaya stuffed the warrant into her pocket, ‘’I think it’s time to leave Kainan.’’

Shady sat up, ‘’we can’t go back to Moriya.’’

Chaya shrugged, ‘’no. But Moriya’s not the only place in the world.’’ Shady gave her a grin. Together, they packed up the few belongings the assassins still hadn’t sold into duffel bags, and made their way downstairs to the bar, where Zee and was having breakfast.

‘’Morning,’’ Zee scooted on the wooden bench to make room for Chaya, but she only leaned across the table to grab a wedge of bread off his plate, her goggles swinging in the air.

‘’Assess up. It’s time to go.’’

‘’Where?’’ Zee asked, already stuffing her pockets with the remains of her breakfast.

Chaya shrugged, ‘’anywhere,’’ she popped the bread in her mouth and reached a hand for her youngest ‘sister’ and they walked out onto the streets with all the confidence of Kai-born villagers, and not like three assassins from the deadliest guild in the world.  As they made their way casually to the docks of Blackhaven port, Chaya caught a glimpse of something – or, rather, someone, following them very obviously. She did not feel alarmed, since that person was clearly an amateur. Easy to take down.

But then she turned the corner and saw him.

Leandro was skulking in the shadows, a massive duffel bag thrown over his shoulder, eyes sharp and on her behind his glasses. She stopped, startled, and forced herself to keep walking.

And he followed her, a good distance away.

Chaya looked at her mate, and then at her sisters. Shady would say taking Leandro with them was too risky, but Leandro looked determined to go with her. She glanced at him and shook her head subtly. Leandro jutted his chin out and sped up. All the fight went out of her. He had been on her mind since she left; she found the warrants days prior, but she couldn’t force herself to leave Kainan till the villagers started giving her suspicious looks. And luckily, since Leandro only just found her now. How long had he been looking, to have wandered all the way to Blackhaven?

Above the houses, Chaya saw the masts of the ship they would board.

And…if Leandro just _happened_ to board the same ship as them, she couldn’t be blamed.

And if he just _happened_ to end up in the same place as them, then it wasn’t like he couldn’t band with them. Strength in numbers!

And if he just _happened_ to be Chaya’s mate…

So what?


	29. The Empire Thrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SET 1 YEAR AFTER THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!!!

‘’Hey, deep breaths. You look like you’re going to faint.’’

‘’I am a King. _Kings_ don’t _faint_.’’

Frith rolled his eyes, and finished clipping the silver clasps of Cedric’s black tunic together. He swiped invisible dust off the black fur of his cloak. Cedric spread his arms self consciously, ‘’well? How do I look?’’

‘’Divine,’’ Frith said with a grin.

‘’ _You_ look divine. I look…I don’t know…is it too much?’’

‘’No,’’ Frith said honestly, reaching up to cup Cedric’s face. He had been trying to grow a beard since the month before, and ignoring the fact that you couldn’t actually see it, as it was as pale as Cedric’s hair, the stubble felt pleasant under Frith’s palm, ‘’you look majestic. The kingdom will swoon over you.’’ Cedric offered him a shy, grateful smile, ‘’besides, it’s about time for a royal parade. Ready?’’

‘’As ready as I’ll ever be,’’ Cedric leaned down to scoop the one year old Edgar off the floor. He had been waddling around, standing up and falling down all over the room, getting his blue satin outfit dusty. Cedric balanced his son on his arm, dusting him off with his free hand. Eddie scowled at him, and made the same motion with his tiny hand, trying to smack his father’s chest. Cedric laughed, and kissed his black hair.

Frith had made his way across the room, to Edgar’s old cot in which he still slept sometimes, and picked up the newly born Lian, who was dozing off. Unlike her brother, she was a quiet child, and she seemed to be positively annoyed at only three months old when her brother threw a tantrum. But mostly they just fell asleep next to each other in the cot during their afternoon naps. Cedric came over with Edgar and reached out to touch Lian’s dark gold hair. She was so different from Edgar, with eyes that were already turning hazel and white skin, while Eddie’s was of the palest brown. Cedric looked between them, at his energetic son and tiny daughter, dripping with lace and ribbons, and smiled. Frith had made a beautiful family for him. Where once he had only had a cold warrior sister, he now had two beautiful children and a husband he fell in love with more and more each day, if that was even still possible.

Without really thinking about it Cedric leaned over to press a slow, lingering kiss to his husband’s unsuspecting lips. Frith blinked, smiled and kissed him back. They parted with a soft noise and Edgar immediately started yelling and kicking in his father’s arms. Cedric laughed, ‘’alright, alright, here’s one for you,’’ Cedric kissed his son’s forehead and Frith leaned over to peck his nose; Eddie calmed down in an instant, sending Lian a smile that would likely develop into a smug smirk as he grew older. Lian teared up and started crying – there was one thing she couldn’t take, and that was receiving less affection than her brother, ‘’oh, my sweet little thing,’’ Frith murmured, kissing the few golden hairs on her soft head, ‘’don’t cry, my love. My little girl.’’

Lian calmed down considerably, reaching out a chubby, pink hand for her other father. Cedric allowed her to wrap her wrinkled fingers around his finger, and then kissed her tiny hand, sending his daughter a smile. Then the whole family strolled out of their bedchambers, down the hallway of the palace and out into the courtyard. It was lined with beautiful carriages and litters, to carry the royal family in the first royal parade through Queensbane since Celestine. Cedric glanced at Frith with a nervous smile. He was jittery, worried he would not win the people’s affection – but Frith knew what the people would see; a handsome, young man, who had given Kainan not one, but two royal heirs, and had made their beloved Kai prince happy. Cedric had nothing to worry about.

‘’Shall we go, my love?’’ Frith extended his hand towards the King, holding Lian securely in the other.

Cedric gave a laboured sigh, as if he had all the world’s troubles on his shoulders, and slipped his fingers around Frith’s hand, ‘’if we must.’’

*~*~*

‘’We must send a peace negotiation to Yame, if we are to prevent war, your majesty.’’

Chermion walked briskly, making it deliberately hard for her companion to keep up. After Cae, her daughter, was killed in the tunnels, Chermion couldn’t look her in the eye, ‘’negotiations won’t do anything here, Lady Delaney. From what I hear Yame drinks, breathes and lives war.’’

‘’And from what the world hears, Mutzre is a bloody, violent country,’’ the warfare overlord pressed.

Chermion shook her head, ‘’are we not?’’ she muttered, walking through the corridor and into the courtyard, ‘’I will write to the Yamese king, but I doubt it will do anything. They’ve been at war with Arnheim for centuries, and now they look towards the rest of the world,’’ she managed to look over her shoulder and send Lady Delaney a reassuring smile, ‘’besides; we’re too far away. Ah, Armadina!’’ she spotted her friend from across the courtyard and left Lady Delaney well behind her, ‘’good you’re here. Send word to Aldric in Asakura that we will need a shipment of her weapons, and fast. War is brewing!’’

‘’And you seem awfully happy about it,’’ Armadina Stein fell into step with her, ‘’I haven’t seen you like this since Adelais left.’’

Chermion shrugged, ‘’like I said, we’re too far away from Yame for them to bother us. Arnheim is on the same continent as them; let them bother each other,’’ she smiled, ‘’besides…I feel like today will be a good day!’’

‘’And it’s only noon,’’ Armadina said wistfully, happy to see her friend in a bright mood, ‘’oh, there goes Sam.’’

The former illegal weapons exporter approached his queen and bowed, to both her and her companion, ‘’my queen.’’

‘’Hello, Sam,’’ Chermion smiled at him.

‘’I advise you to go to the front gates.’’

Chermion frowned, ‘’that isn’t ominous at all…’’ she said, while Armadina and Sam exchanged looks. Chermion sighed, ‘’fine. Don’t tell me,’’ and she set off for the front gates at a quick pace.

As she walked she passed her court, and she was greeted with every step. She was still figuring out who she could trust, more than a year after her ascension on the throne. The court in Mutzre was no-nonsense, and there were more fighting leathers and boots than there were dresses amongst those in the courtyard. Everywhere weapons flashed; it was true, Mutzre was a bloody, violent country and its court was razor sharp. Chermion sighed and looked towards the gate, which looked like it did on any other day, the wall on this side of the palace smooth and plain, the guards dozing in the bright sun. It was winter, but as always Mutzre remained a land of the sun; she could only imagine how bad Moriya was at summer.

Lost in thought, Chermion didn’t notice the figure, who spotted her, till she raised her eyes and met hers. Her world seemed to stop; the loud, stomping crowd in the courtyard seemed to simply…disappear. Adelais stood there, as if she had never left, in a beautiful light dress, looking as radiant as ever. And Chermion realised why she was in such high spirits today; because, somehow, she had felt that Adelais would come back to her.

She barely had time to open her arms before Adelais was running for her, darting between surprised courtiers. Only when she fell into Chermion’s arms did the world resume – and, this time, it seemed to function right. Chermion hadn’t noticed how out of place she had been without her wife till she returned. Once they were done embracing, Chermion cupped her wife’s face in disbelief, ‘’I didn’t expect you back so soon,’’ she said breathlessly.

Adelais just smiled, ‘’I wasn’t supposed to come back so early, either,’’ she leaned forward, ‘’but I had something to tell you.’’

‘’What? What is it?’’ Chermion felt so unbalanced, in all the right ways, but Adelais’ words grounded her right away.

‘’We’re going to have a child,’’ she whispered.

And then everything was a whirl as Chermion lifted Adelais and twirled her round, laughing and maybe crying a little, and then she embraced the love of her life again, as if she was never going to let go.

*~*~*

‘’Hey.’’

Kleia glanced over at Skye, who was hanging upside down from the ropes, grinning. In the year she’d been Queen of Pirates, she had spread out the flotilla more across the seas for a wider scope, so now the Little Cutlass was a vessel that travelled alone. Shira had gone on the Devil’s Whore , now Captained by Dieu, and, in a natural turn of events, Skye was made the navigator, ‘’aren’t you supposed to…I don’t know, navigate?’’ Kleia raised an eyebrow.

Skye dropped down next to her, leaning casually on the starboard, ‘’rumour has it there’s a redhead woman with a golden earring in the taverns of Kainan.’’

Kleia’s jaw tightened, ‘’where?’’

‘’Yarah.’’

‘’Gloomy place to be this time of year.’’

‘’Mmmh.’’

‘’Who told you?’’ Kleia turned to Skye.

‘’You know that raid we did on Port Alabamy last month?’’

‘’The one where we lost Salih’s wooden leg?’’

‘’Yeah, that one,’’ Skye grinned, ‘’there was a drunken man in the tavern that told everyone that would listen that a redhead pirate won his yearly savings at cards in a tavern in Yarah.’’

Kleia glared at her best friend, ‘’and you’re only telling me now?’’

Skye shrugged innocently, ‘’you did ditch me in Kainan for three weeks.’’

Kleia spread her hands, ‘’I did say, anyone who doesn’t get back within the hour gets left behind,’’ she smiled, ‘’besides…I knew you’d find your way back. And here you are.’’

‘’And here I am,’’ Skye grinned, ‘’are you going to go then, Captain?’’

‘’Go where?’’

‘’To find Cassia, in Yarah.’’

Kleia contemplated it. It’s been a year. She’d nearly forgotten – but she could never fully. She stared out at the sea, ‘’nah,’’ she said finally, ‘’some people don’t want to be found. Besides…’’ she smiled down at her ring, the one Cassia gave her, ‘’it’s a gloomy place this time of year.’’

*~*~*

‘’Dad, you know, you don’t have to step down.’’

Bane looked at Merin, raising an eyebrow, ‘’are you kidding? I went through two second in commands. I’m an old man. I ended the war with pirates. I’m practically a legend. I need my retirement.’’

Merin sighed, ‘’I’m serious. You’re a good bandit king.’’

‘’And you are a good protégé,’’ Bane walked to his son and pinched his cheek playfully, ‘’you will make a fine king. Besides, it’s not like I’m going anywhere. Aris and I will pester you till you decide that the drop off the mountain looks rather appealing indeed.’’

Merin grinned and swatted his father’s hand away from his face. The bandits had long since settled in their new home. Orion cleared the mountain again and was officially made a bandit. He refused to take his bandit necklace off still. So the only thing left was for Merin to be what he had trained to be since he was five.

‘’Ready?’’ Bane drew back his shoulders, reaching out to push open the doors to the dining hall.

‘’As ready as I’ll ever be,’’ Merin took a deep breath, ‘’ready to be bandit king.’’

The door was opened and Bane walked in, Merin following. This was probably the only time Merin heard all the bandits be quiet at once.  Bane passed between the tables, as regal as a king, and Merin tried to match him as he walked up towards the front. He saw Roshni, fiddling with her fingers nervously, and Cyra next to her, giving him thumbs up. He saw Mace, looking serious, and Em, smiling, next to him. He missed Arleen. She should have been here. Orion stood in the corner, watching him intently.

‘’From now on, I, Bane Santi, am no longer your King,’’ Bane proclaimed. He had never been one for many words in these situations and bandits were pretty straightforward, anyway. He took out his dagger, sliced his palm, and passed it to Merin. The omega barely felt the sting as the knife went through skin, spilling a light stream of blood. He saw Orion jerk in the corner, feeling that his mate was hurt, but before he could move Bane clasped his son’s hand, blood mingling, ‘’I name Merin Santi my successor. From this day forth, he shall be the king of bandits,’’ he smiled, reciting the bandit motto, ‘’united and loyal until our mountains crumble.’’

He raised their joined hands and the silent room exploded into cheers and yells and celebration. Bane grinned at his son, and released his hand. The new bandit king made his way across the room. It was the time to choose his second in command, and he knew exactly who he was choosing. Mace wasn’t surprised when Merin stopped in front of him and extended his arm. Mace stood and clasped it, and they grinned at each other. They were close as brothers anyway; this was only a formality.

Before Merin even dropped Mace’s arm, the alcohol was brought out and even before Merin reached Orion, Em was in Mace’s lap, their lips joined.

All was as it should be.

*~*~*

‘’Leo! Leo, don’t run! _Leonel_!’’

Caomhán was smoking a pipe. He never used to smoke, but in the long winter months, there was little to do in the Sahrian mountains and Celestine had spent most of winter making it for him. Cao loved it, the fact that there was no pressure to do anything, that he could do what he wanted at his own pace. There were tough moments, of course – like when it got cold, and he and Cel still slept in the wagon that Elentina had gifted them. Or when Celestine gave birth to Leo and Cao had no time to travel down the mountains to find a midwife, and delivered his son himself. But these things disappeared so quickly in light of the beautiful, calm days that had descended upon them.

They had found their home in a valley in the Sahrian mountains, shielded on one side by the mountain itself, on the other by a forest. There was a large clearing in which Leonel played all day, where they had built a pen for the mountain goats and horses. They ate simple – milk from the cow in the small barn they had built for the winter for the animals, cheese, vegetables from the garden at the edge of the forest, wild berries and mushrooms that Cel learned to identify… Cao had gotten the cow on one of his very rare trips to the towns. They had medicine at the beginning, too, but now made it themselves, by the instructions of one of the old tomes Dagmaer had given Cel. Not that they needed it – they didn’t get sick. The mountain air made them strong. They had what few clothes they took, Cao bought more if necessary on his yearly trips. Cel learned to sow, Caomhán learned to cook.

He was sitting on the porch of their house now. They had built that first; their little cottage. Two walls were the sides of the mountain, smooth ones they found in a shallow cavern, so that half of the roof was also the cave ceiling. The other two wall were made from wood, hidden by the cave from the elements so that the wood did not go mouldy. Because the cave was so shallow, they could have a stove in the corner of the house that stuck out from under it, the chimney crawling up the side of the mountain to let the smoke out of the house. The interior was simple; the stove, with a lead pot and a few appliances, a basket next to it filled with anything from firewood to mushrooms to hay depending on the day and season. A large bed he and Celestine had made by hand, over the spring as they built the house, set with thick blankets and two pillows. A little desks, with plans for enclosures for sheep they were planning to buy on one side, and Celestine’s wood carvings on the other. Cao sold those if they ever needed money, but Elentina had been generous to them.

There was Leonel’s cot by the fireplace that was frequently used over winter and an attached chamber that came later – there was a lead tub in there for washing up in the colder evenings. Cao was still trying to figure out how to bring water directly to the house, so for now they carried it in using two buckets. On warmed evenings they bathed in the river that cut across the forest, with Cao holding their son gingerly while Cel soaped up his little body and thin, dark red hair – the soap they also made. They made a great many things in the long evenings when they didn’t have to do anything but enjoy each other’s company – toys for Leo, and any other children that were to come, smaller bits of furniture to sell. Celestine had his carvings, Cao started reading more. They patched up clothes or cleaned, or dried herbs or pickled vegetables for the winters. During the day they fed the animals and made the cheese, milked the cow, fixed enclosures…Cao spent hours running after the rabbits and the chickens that managed to escape. And Celestine ran after Leonel, who being only one year old, was already walking perfectly normally.

He was chasing him now, too.

Caomhán chuckled. It was getting colder as the evening descended over the mountains. It looked like there would be a storm, too. Cao liked storms. If they lived out in the open, he’d threat about the house, but shielded by the mountain they had nothing to fear. Cao liked lying with Celestine in his arms, holding Leo on his stomach as he gurgled excitedly at the thunder and lightning. He was a child of storms, born on a stormy night, always pulled towards the elements.

Standing, Caomhán blew the last ring of smoke (he learned to do that one spring) and put his pipe out. There were things to do, things he was looking forward to – making Celestine’s rocking chair (a surprise that he worked on when Cel slept) and repairing the fishing rods in time for next spring. And today was Leonel’s bath day – that was always a challenge. He allowed himself a few more minutes of just standing on the porch of their cottage and watching Celestine waddle after Leonel in shin-high snow, calling and laughing in his thick coat and jumper, the tip of his nose reddened. He finally caught his son and Leo squealed in joy as he was lifted up.

Caomhán smiled to himself and returned into the cottage, bustling about the fireplace to make the fire blaze stronger. He took off his coat and hanged it on the peg, stirred the stew in the pot on the stove. Leo came crashing through the doors, managing to escape Cel once again, laughing. Cao caught him, took off his wet clothe and hung them in front of the fireplace. Celestine took his clothes off, too, and set his son in his lap. Together they sat in front of the fire, warming themselves, as Cao poured hot tea into clay mugs and brought them over to his family, sliding against Cel easily. What a simple life it was.

What a beautiful, simple life.

*~*~*

Galen stepped down from the balcony, where he had been waving nervously, and propped the crown up his head. It was made for a grown man, and hardly stayed on his head. He walked over to Dagmaer, grinning. His tooth had fallen out recently, and there was an adorable gap, ‘’how did I do?’’

Dagmaer gave him a tight hug, ‘’you did a great job. You looked like a real crown prince.’’

Elentina looked away. She was holding Vasilis in her arms, even though he didn’t really need carrying anymore. It was her way of shielding herself from losing one child; holding another. When she lost Hailwic, she often locked herself away with little Galen in her bedroom. Vasilis was her salvation. It hurt Dagmaer that she was hurting her mother so much, but there was no other way. She went to her, setting Vasilis down and took her mother into her arms, ‘’this is what I want to do, mother. I cannot be Queen. Galen will be a better heir than I could ever be.’’

When she pulled away, Elentina’s blue eyes were filled with tears, ‘’this dress doesn’t suit you.’’

Dagny looked down at the brown robe and simple cloak she wore, ‘’I like it,’’ she had always felt like she was cheating someone when she wore the ball-gowns that filled her wardrobe.

She had finally mustered up the courage to tell her family straight out that she wanted to join the temples. Elentina nearly had a breakdown, but Dagmaer knew she had to do it herself. That no one would give her permission to follow her calling, that she would have to follow it on her own. Elentina had numbly accepted that; Nav helped his step daughter set up for the journey.

And now she was going. To Kainan.

She gave Elentina another fierce hug. Joining the temples meant giving up your family. It was unlikely that she would see hers ever again but in the palace she felt herself go out more and more each day. She couldn’t let herself die just so her loved ones could live in a fake happiness that she tried to spur on. When she realised that she would start sobbing if she held her mother a minute longer, she moved onto Nav, who had been the best father she could have asked for in her nineteen years. Little Vasilis, who didn’t really understand things that well, sucked on this thumb, ‘’where you going?’’

‘’Home,’’ Dagny replied with a smile, kissing his silver hair, feeling her heart tighten. By the time Vasilis grew up, he would not remember his sister anymore. Or, perhaps, she’d be a faint memory of beautiful gowns and quiet prayers and kites that they flew together, before they stopped being children, ‘’be good, my love. Be a good brother to Galen,’’ not a good prince. That didn’t matter to her anymore.

She moved onto her other brother, who looked like he would cry. His crown was tilted, and he looked like a little child who needed a hug, desperately; so Dagny gave him one, too, and held him for a long, long time, ‘’thank you Galen. You saved me. You set me free,’’ if Galen hadn’t agreed to being crown prince, Dagmaer could have never left. She could not have pushed the responsibility onto Vasilis, who didn’t know what being King meant, ‘’I love Sahr. Take care of it. And I love you, too. So much. I won’t forget any of you. So don’t forget me, either,’’ she pulled back and kissed the tip of his nose, ‘’you be good, too.’’

Then she stood and turned to face her family one last time.

*~*~*  


Mutzre was hot. Even in winter, it was hot.

He didn’t understand why he had to wear the heavy white robes, keep his hair covered… He was only four, after all. He missed his fathers and his sister and brother. He wanted to go home. Here it was too hot.

He looked out of the window of the stuffy temple building, wondering why it wasn’t open. He longed to see the cherry trees outside the glass, but all he saw was the sky, the scalding sun uncovered.

‘’Why did you stop?’’

He turned to the priest that was taking him to dinner. He was a kind man. He liked him. The other young children had waddled on in their thick white robes, but he had stopped.

‘’Sorry…’’ was all he could say. He hadn’t spoken before. They had drawn the speech out of him, made him speak clearly so he could read at sermons as soon as possible.

‘’Let’s go,’’ the priest smiled at him, and extended a wrinkled hand, ‘’let’s go, Airleas.’’

Airleas. That’s what everyone around the temple called him now. They changed everyone’s names to names from the holy book. He was brother Airleas, for the servant of Vasilis, the god of fire. Airleas meant ‘pledge’.

His name wasn’t Airleas, but he wasn’t supposed to remember his old name. It was forbidden.

And yet he remembered it, and whispered it to himself at night.

Rothaid. Rothaid. Rothaid…

*~*~*

‘’Welcome, sister Dagmaer,’’ the priestess at the Kai temples smiled kindly.

Dagmaer was breath-taken. The temples of Kainan were everything she had ever imagined, and more, and the houses for the priestesses behind the temples were beautiful. Instantly, she felt at home, felt her uneasy heart settle, ‘’thank you, sister,’’ she said, smiling, gripping her small trunk, overcome with emotion.

‘’We are very happy to have you here, my dear,’’ the priestess closed the doors to the house she was to be stationed it, and took her elbow, leading her gently down the marble corridor, ‘’we realise it may get a little cold because of the marble, but please bear with it,’’ she continued in a kind tone, ‘’we started a fire in your bedroom. Please take all the time you need before coming down to the welcoming supper. There will be someone waiting for you in your bedroom. Our mother superior couldn’t wait to meet you.’’ They stopped at the foot of a marble staircase, ‘’all the way up,’’ the sister instructed, ‘’and to the left, the third doors.’’

Dagmaer smiled radiantly, ‘’thank you, sister,’’ she walked up the stairs in silent reverence, found her way easily to her doors, which were made of simple wood. She pushed them open with one hand.

The mother superior was waiting for her inside her room, which had a small bed, a desk and a candle. Simple, perfect for prayer. The mother superior was beautiful, and delicate looking, with pale gold hair and blue eyes, her face littered with a few wrinkles that signified that she smiled a lot. She stood from the chair at the desk when Dagmaer came in, ‘’Sister Dagmaer. I have waited for so long to meet you,’’ she reached her hands out to her and Dagny quickly set her trunk down to clutch the hands of the sister.

‘’Thank you for taking me in,’’ Dagny gushed earnestly.

The mother superior just smiled, and stroked her cheek, ‘’I simply wanted to see you before supper. Please, come down when you’re ready.’’

Dagmaer realised there was something familiar about this woman but before she could place it, the mother superior dropped her hands and made for the doors. Dagmaer turned before the woman walked out, ‘’excuse me,’’ she blurted, ‘’if you don’t mind, mother…may I ask your name?’’

The mother superior smiled, a little nervously, ‘’my name is Rozhin. Welcome to the temples.’’

~fin~

 

Still here? Yay! Check out part 3:

http://archiveofourown.org/works/12076200/chapters/27359874

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, lesbians can get pregnant in this. No, I don't know how. Maybe they grow dicks, or something xD 
> 
> WE'VE DONE IT LADS. WE FINISHED EMPIRE!! I just want to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who supported this, read this, especially to those who commented, because that's the thing that makes me write the most. Honestly, you guys are such amazing readers. 
> 
> Special thank you to my babies - my sisters in fanfic!   
> And a special, special thank you to xiennary123, who really stuck with me on those last few chapters.   
> I hope you guys like the gift! 
> 
> EVERYONE here is a link to part 3 if you're still along for this ride. This one is a bit more dynasty style - I mean, more kidnapping, harems etc. etc. good shit ;D   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12076200/chapters/27359874


End file.
